Draco's Devotion
by Corabel
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been obsessed with Hermione Granger for two years, but when she finally notices him his affiliations with the Death Eaters and also her previous romantic interest Ronald Weasley may jeopardize his chance to finally have the girl he so desperately desires.
1. Chapter 1

(Draco POV)

I trailed in my mother's footsteps as she proudly strode her way down Diagon Alley, I didn't see the need. Most of the shops had already been deserted with the exception of the damn Weasley twins' joke shop, "What an embarrassment they must be to have around," I thought as I stared in disgust through the window, I can't say I had ever seen a sorrier looking bunch of redheads in my life! My glance shifted and I saw her. Hermione. My Hermione. Well of course she wasn't mine really, she'd made it quite clear in our third year that she detested me more than anybody else who walked this earth when she struck me, even in front of Crabbe and Goyle! I was still smarting with embarrassment for over a month, however that bold, fearless side of her, that I had so rarely seen enticed me, making her a much more intriguing person than I had previously thought which was a great deal more considering my previous thoughts of her were 'Insufferable know-it-all', and of course 'Mudblood'.

I saw her narrow her gaze at me and my mother who seemed oblivious to her before I saw them, none other than Potter and Weasley, peering over her shoulders at me. I was absorbed in her gaze so much so that I almost walked straight into my mother as she paused at the entrance to Nocturn Alley. We both took out our wands before pressing on through the grubby and depressing alleyways, Mother still carried herself proudly through the little groups of riff-raff here and there, as for me, inside I felt quite intimidated but I remembered, I'm a Malfoy, nobody would dare to touch me. In fact, it should be the other way around it should be them intimidated by me. After a few moments I relaxed and my thoughts drifted back to Hermione, I couldn't stand the fact that her stare was full of disdain and yet she hadn't the slightest idea of how I felt about her, what's more she still chose to keep those two in her presence. I couldn't understand it, in first year she was the punch line of their jokes until Halloween of that year, they became inseparable. In my opinion, they didn't deserve her.

I followed mother into Borgin and Burkes, it really was quite a strange shop but I knew I had work to do. It was only in my last year at Hogwarts when I overheard Graham Montague discussing Vanishing Cabinets which got my attention, he went on describing his ordeal when locked in describing odd sounds, at first I thought the boy had gone completely mental before he added it gave him the ability to apparate out of there. When I pressed him for further information he revealed that Peeves had destroyed the cabinet. Damn Peeves, he can't give a man a break. The shopkeeper led us round to where the second Vanishing Cabinet resided.

"Cissy!" I heard the familiar screech of my aunt Bellatrix as she strutted forward followed closely behind by Greyback. My mother opened her arms embracing her sister before my aunt turned to me flashing me a wicked smile and outstretching her arms, I obliged embracing her. "My little nephew, all grown up now! I've heard of your recent dealings with the Dark Lord, Draco. I'm so proud of you" She whispered before cackling and turning to face the cabinet, caressing it with her ivory hands. I turned to my mother whose eyes fixed on a certain point on the floor, her eyes shining with tears. I know she hadn't taken the news of my recent 'assignment' well, far from it actually, she wrung her hands absent-mindedly before I touched her hand reassuringly, snapping her back into reality. Bellatrix and Greyback spoke quietly with the shopkeeper while I examined the cabinet myself. Oh yes, this was the one.

* * *

I dreamt that night of chocolate brown eyes, and matching bushy hair passing through the arch into the main hall, where she stopped. All eyes in the room were diverted to drink her in, me being one of them. She parted the crowd as she glided gracefully over to me, she put her lips close to my ear. I expected to hear her sweet voice but all I heard instead was the voice that haunted me, and it whispered

"You need to kill him Draco. Or I will kill you, and your father, and your mother….."

I awoke with a start, breathing rapidly I scanned the room. Nothing. Relieved, I trudged down the hall and to the bathroom, catching my reflection in the mirror, I could see the obvious purple rings shading my eyes. I raked my hands through my hair in desperation. Back to Hogwarts in a few hours, the only thing I looked forward to about that was being within a close proximity to her, but there was the fear of that daunting task that I must perform.

* * *

My mother hugged me close as she spoke muffled 'goodbyes' into my shoulder. If I failed, I would most certainly be killed, if he was feeling merciful that is. If I failed, not only would I be killed, but so would she, my dear mother. I embraced her one last time as she planted a loving kiss to my cheek, before leaving her and walking swiftly over to the Slytherin carriage. I eyed the Weasley clan all bustling about while they loaded their offspring onto the train followed by Potter and of course Hermione, already in her robes. It was a shame they were branded with the Gryffindor crest, I wanted her to look at me. I deliberately took my time stepping up into my carriage but the only look I got was another curious glare from Potter, I was completely invisible to her.

I took my seat with Blaise and Pansy and gave a last look towards my mother, her eyes sparkled again as she waved goodbye to me, and walked alongside the train as we slowly pulled out of the station. It might be the last time I ever saw her again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Harry POV)

What is Draco Sodding Malfoy's problem? Each time I've seen the sorry excuse for a Malfoy, he's constantly glaring in my direction, though at who, I couldn't determine. We boarded the train. Hermione was already in her robes even though it would take a good few hours to get to Hogwarts yet. We found an empty compartment and claimed it quickly before anyone else could, Hermione took the window seat and Ron and I sat opposite to her. I heard Luna walking up and down the carriages giving out the Quibbler editions to everyone, as she passed our compartment I saw Ginny approach her and request an issue. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but desire her. Gosh no. Harry what are you thinking, it's your best friend's sister!

I shook Ginny out of my head and began to explain my recent outing with Dumbledore to Hermione and Ron. Hermione paid attention and was intrigued with the man Dumbledore had recently introduced me to, Horace Slughorn, I couldn't say the same for Ron, he sat passively giving the occasional nod or agreeable hum. About half way through my tale, Lavender Brown approached our compartment. She had dirty blonde curls that she had secured in two pigtails and to top it off a pink hairband, like Hermione, she too had changed into her robes, though evidently she had been primping excessively before this moment. It was common knowledge that Lavender had a mad crush on Ron, he seemed none-the-wiser truth be told, I guess it was because he recently developed a soft spot for Hermione.

I nudged Ron who was still unaware of Lavender's presence outside out compartment he turned to her looking befuddled. She smiled at him before proceeding to exhale with her mouth open all over the compartment door so that her warm breath condensed on the glass, she used her finger to draw a love heart before inscribing the initials 'R+L' before skipping off merrily. Hermione scoffed, and turned her gaze to a fixed spot on the horizon. Ron who had forced a smile as she humiliated herself and him for that matter, still held the smile in a confused state. How much more awkward could it get?

"Bloody hell…"I heard Ron whisper as he turned away looking slightly uncomfortable. I could feel the atmosphere getting tenser. I had to get out of here. I reached on the shelf above my seat and rummaged through my trunk until I found my dad's old invisibility cloak, I picked up my robes too. I didn't want Hermione and Ron knowing what I was up to now did I?

* * *

(Hermione POV)

"Harry? Where are you going?" I inquired.

"Just…changing into my robes Hermione" He smiled sweetly. Harry Potter not someone who smiled sweetly at people, he was lying. He must take me for an idiot. Well I was still fuming from Lavender Brown's shameful display, surely she'd known by now that Ron had feelings for me, and I wasn't about to let Lavender Brown steal his affections even if I wasn't inclined to return them…yet. I left Harry to his own devices, usually my inquisitive and determined side would get the better of me and I would literally stick my nose in his business, perhaps even help him. But no, my jealousy, yes I am jealous I admit it, got the better of me, and I wasn't about to let Ron out of my sight in case Lavender decided to make another unexpected and even more drastic reappearance.

Ten, twenty, thirty minutes had passed. We were nearing Hogwarts, where was Harry? Lavender had decided to stay away, and Ron was snoozing, his head tilted back into the chair and his mouth wide open letting out particularly loud snores.

"How attractive, Ronald" I scolded sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process. My mind kept flickering to Harry, I've never known any man whatsoever take thirty minutes to change into some goddamn robes. I fidgeted in my seat, contemplating whether or not to get up and go and look.

"Ugh, let Lavender Brown come, I'm sure you'll scare her right off looking like this," I sighed before rising and opening the door of the compartment quietly so that I didn't disturb Ron. I popped my head out and glanced both ways before and fully emerged. I paced the whole Gryffindor carriage glancing into each compartment. No sign of Harry.

"Think Hermione, the two carriages adjoined to us? You've been on this train plenty of times, surely you should know the layout of it all?" I scolded myself. Then I remembered, the carriage in front of us was the Hufflepuff carriage, I dismissed that idea instantly, I'd never seen Harry talking to many Hufflepuff's before. Then the carriage behind was the Slytherin carriage, that's where he must be! But why?

I marched towards the back of the train and into the Slytherin carriage, checking each compartment as I progressed, seeing no sign of Harry yet again, but I did see many other students who evidently dislike Gryffindor since they started shouting obscenities about Gryffindor as soon as they saw my Gryffindor crest. Well, that was the last one, I thought. I give up, I simply cannot find him. I needed to be back quickly, didn't want to give Lavender Brown a window of opportunity, I turned on my heel and began to walk keeping my head down and before I knew it I collided with someone coming from the opposite direction, sending me tumbling to the ground.

"What in the hell!" I exclaimed, rubbing my now sore and possibly bruised head. I looked up only to see the astonished face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Granger!" He cried, before looking over his shoulders. I did the same, hoping secretly that there had been nobody to witness my shame. He looked quite embarrassed all of a sudden, I couldn't imagine why. The only reaction from the Malfoy I knew would probably involve something along the lines of "Watch where you're going, filthy little mudblood," or something of the sort. In fact I was quite astounded by the events that followed. "Forgive me Granger, I wasn't watching where I was walking. Are you alright?" He asked as he offered me his hand. I took it unwillingly, surprised at his response, as he gently brought me to my feet. I released his hand, though he seemed rather reluctant to let go and I brushed myself off, casting a quick healing charm on my head, I would have Madam Pomfrey take a look later.

"I'm fine" I reassured him.

"Good." He said as he released a breath which he seemed to be withholding. How awkward could this situation possibly get? "Granger, what were you doing in the Slytherin carriage?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Nosy bugger. "If you don't mind me asking" He added quickly, probably noting my expression.

"None of your business Malfoy" I huffed in response. I did feel quite bad for treating him badly after he had treated me with more manners and politeness than I could ever expect from him. But after all, this was the very same Malfoy who would call me 'Mudblood', the Malfoy who would have poor Buckbeak sentenced to death. Well he would have been if Harry and I hadn't of saved him, but that's not the point. But this was Malfoy.

"Well, you'd best be getting back to where you belong then Granger. I expect we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly." He retorted in his usual icy tone. I stared at his face as I walked around him and marched from the carriage and back to my own compartment. What I hadn't noticed though, is that physically of course, Malfoy was a lot different from when he did all of those things, I mean for one he now had a very defined face, and he had filled out, an essence of his childhood remained however, he still had those silver-grey eyes that bore into me every time I looked into them and also the lightest blonde, almost white hair. Why was I being so observant? This is Malfoy for goodness sake. I sighed and made my way back to the compartment. Ron was still where I had left him, and Harry? Nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

(Draco POV)

Did that really just happen? I feel like a fool. In fact I feel like repeatedly cursing myself as I told her, the woman that I love, that basically she didn't belong here and to fuck off. I loathe myself sometimes. Just remembering the texture of her smooth hands was intoxicating let alone remembering her sweet scent, it reminded me of that of vanilla perhaps? Coconut? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I turned to watch her walk from the carriage, a frown etched into that perfect face of hers. I desperately wanted to yell after her, to express my deep regret and to ensure that she was well taken care of. Remember yourself Draco, you are a Malfoy, a Pureblood, and a Death Eater. You don't have time for this.

Sighing and composing myself I stepped back into the compartment where Blaise and Pansy awaited my return. I hadn't long sat down when everything went pitch black, I heard multiple screams of terror from the other compartments, none louder than Pansy behind me shrieking like a child. Sometimes she could be so annoying to say the least. Seriously, who would've thought a Slytherin, afraid of the dark? The very idea! I chuckled inwardly to myself. The smoke cleared and the screams died down.

"What just happened Blaise?" Although the experience did not frighten me, I was still curious to what had actually happened?

"Don't know" He replied simply, looking quite tense. It's just the dark, grow up, I thought. Blaise's bag from the rack teetered slightly before falling from the rack. Blaise's shoulders tensed even more and Pansy looked petrified. Poor thing, I really did pity her. She inhaled,

"Look relax, the lights went out, that is all" She breathed, I suspect trying to convince herself. I eyed the bag suspiciously, now how on Earth had it gotten down here, not on its own I suspect. I slung the bag back onto the rack before taking a seat next to Pansy. She instantly crawled over to me before draping her arm around my neck and using her other hand, toying with my hair. Don't get me wrong, I quite enjoy it when people touch my hair but Pansy? Oh God no. I felt my anger brewing, anger at myself, at Pansy, at Hermione? "We'll be at Hogwarts soon" She soothed. Blaise nodded in agreement. Hogwarts, the word had lost all meaning, since I would soon have to destroy the school, I may as well prevent myself getting any more attached to it.

"Hogwarts? What a pathetic excuse for a school! I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I thought I had to continue on for another two years" I sneered, this sounded more like me now. Not the bumbling idiot who blushed every time he talked to the girl he loved. I noticed Pansy stopped twisting my hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired. I glared at her before sniggering.

"Let's just say I don't think you'll be seeing me wasting my time in charms class next year." Charms, I thought, one of Hermione's favourite classes. Oh get over yourself Draco. I saw Pansy shoot a confused look at Blaise who just snorted. Idiots, I thought, I'll show them. "Amused Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end!" I bit my tongue instantly, if I carry on this way I'll end up with the whole school knowing my plans. Control yourself man. Blaise smiled at me, probably in confusion, the boy doesn't know anything. Pansy sensed my bad mood and shuffled away from me towards the window, I was thankful, of all female company I certainly didn't want hers. Why was I so crabby? Awful day I guess. May never see my mother again, been spiteful the one of the few people I care about, and it's all his fault. Does it get much worse? I leaned my head back in frustration my eyes closed towards the ceiling. When I opened them Blaise's bag seemed to be moving, ever so slowly across the rack. Puzzled at first I pondered upon whether I was seeing things. Then I realised, that's why Hermione was in here, Potter. I smirked, this is going to be fun, I told myself.

* * *

I knew that Potter would be a big obstacle in my path, after all he cared for Dumbledore like a father. The train slowed as it approached the station, it was now dark outside as it usually was when we arrived at Hogwarts each year. The train jolted to a halt, I stood and collected Blaise's bag and handed it to him before him and Pansy walked towards the exit. Pansy turned around raising an eyebrow, Blaise followed soon after.

"You two go on. I want to check something." I announced, they obediently left the carriage. I glanced out of the window to see them go. Under one of the lights at the station I saw Hermione speeding forward before turning and what looked like shouting at Weasley. He trailed after her slowly, yawning in the process. Lazy arse, I thought. I watched her walk until she was out of sight and settled to the task at hand. I withdrew my wand making a quick motion snapping the blinds shut. I'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. Potter was the reason my father was in Azkaban in the first place and hence the reason I was being made to do this. So it was his own fault, but by God would I enjoy this.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it's bad manners to eavesdrop Potter?" Before he could move, I whizzed around before shouting the incantation "Petrificus totalus!" There was a loud thump which was what I assumed was Potters motionless body hitting the floor. Oh sweet music to my ears. I strode over to him and yanked off the invisibility cloak looking at his sorry little face. And sorry would he be when I'd finished with him. "Oh, right, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." I announced coldly. It was a cheap shot, I know but this is now personal. Potter would pay for this. This is for my father I thought, as I raised my foot and brought it down on his face, his nose gave a satisfying crunch. That'll do Malfoy, he isn't yours to kill I reminded myself. I picked up the invisibility cloak and covered him in it. "Enjoy the ride back to London." I sniggered as I left the carriage, my father would be proud, but it was to be done. Besides, it means my job is now a lot easier with Scarhead out of the way. And with a spring in my step, I strode away from the platform.

* * *

**Hey guys, so yeah I did use some of the film script in this, I thought it fitted quite well actually. But that's up to you guys. **

**Special Thanks to my editor Chloe, even if she is a Hufflepuff, she liked this chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4

(Draco POV)

"It's not a cane you cretin, it's a walking stick!" I insisted as Filch rummaged through my trunk. It wasn't as if I had anything to hide at all, it's just personal. I wonder if it was common of Squibs like him to be unintelligent and for that matter beastly.

"And what exactly would you be wanting with a walking stick?" He demanded. Was this man absolutely stupid? What would anybody want with a walking stick, to walk, perhaps? Though obviously, I had no walking disability, it's just one of the few things I have that belong to my father is all, but why must this vulgar man insist on prying. He passed some sort of detector over the walking stick, as if I would stupid enough to try and hide something in a walking stick of all items. I heard him before I saw him.

"It was his Father's," Snape announced, as if he'd know. Why he was even remotely interested was beyond me. He emerged from the shadows. Sneaky bugger, I thought. I gave him the most suspicious stare I could muster while he simply ignored me. How dare he.

"It _**is**_ my Father's," I corrected him. "He's not dead!" I snatched the stick from Filch wrapping it back in the crimson felt and placing it carefully in my trunk. To an extent, I really hated my Father, but it wasn't until he was arrested and mercilessly thrown into Azkaban that I actually realized that I cared for him after all. I glanced up, as Filch eyed me warily.

"It's alright Mr Filch. I can vouch for Mr Malfoy." Snape soothed. Filch's gaze relaxed but I could still sense his anger, I smirked. I don't know why Snape was bothering with this, a walking stick isn't even illegal, I bet it's just because it belonged to my father, they suspect it contains some dark magic. I turned my gaze towards him, Snape raised an eyebrow before turning and striding towards the castle. I turned to close my trunk eyed Potter in the distance. Damn Potter, he just wouldn't give in, always back for more, he's going to make my job a hell of a lot more difficult.

"Nice face Potter" I smirked, before slamming my trunk shut, shooting him one last amused expression before stalking off after Snape.

* * *

I took my seat on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, between Crabbe and Goyle as always. From where I was perched, I had a perfect view of Weasley shovelling food into his fat gob. Hermione turned to him and began repeatedly hitting him with a book. I smirked at that, I hope that hurt Weasley. Then who else, but Potter rushed through the Hall and took a seat next to Ginny, blocking my view of Hermione. Sighing I turned my head and tried to look amused at the insults Crabbe was hurling at the new Hufflepuff first years.

Dumbledore strode over to the podium and raised an ashen hand towards the ceiling, where the clouds moved to shroud the full moon, dimming the lights. I couldn't take my eyes off his hand, it was darker than the rest of him. Surely I would have noticed it before?

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore started. How he managed to maintain such a polite manner in such old age was beyond me. "First off, please join me in welcoming our newest member of staff, Horace Slughorn." I glanced in the direction of where Dumbledore was pointing to see a rather fat old man, bald too, waving proudly to the first years. He had a kind of Walrus type moustache covered in crumbs from where he'd been eating.

"Must be what Weasley will look like in old age," I muttered as Crabbe and Goyle erupted into laughter. I smirked at the jest before Dumbledore shot us a wary look, which silenced us.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced. I shot a glance at Snape who sat back in his chair proudly and crossed his arms. Smug twat, I thought quietly. Nobody applauded, everybody knew this post was jinxed or something, since we had never had a single teacher who'd lasted longer than a year, Snape was likely to follow the trend. Dumbledore looked around awkwardly and began to loudly clap hoping that people would catch on. A few confused first years began to clap but the rest of us remained motionless, Snape didn't seem to care, he was too busy wallowing in his own pride.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why." He started again. Too right we ought to know! I almost had one of my Father's personal possessions confiscated by that Squib! "Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name?" Dumbledore paused. "Tom Riddle." My heart stopped. Why was he bringing this up of all things? I felt an instant pang of guilt wash over me, I would have to kill this man, in the name of said, Tom Riddle. I couldn't look Dumbledore in the eye, though I felt his gaze directed at me as he spoke. Surely he couldn't know? I lost my train of thought as I realized the whole Hall was in complete and utter silence. My heartbeat seemed even louder, and I felt as if I was going to see my small dinner reappear within an instant. To divert myself, I picked up my wand and started levitating my fork twisting it this way and that.

"Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains…you." Of this I was quite sure now, Dumbledore must have been talking to me, I lost the little focus I had and my fork was sent clattering to the table. It seemed to echo in the sheer silence that shrouded the Hall which was usually bustling with gossip from the holidays. I looked up and saw that almost everybody was looking in my direction, teachers, Dumbledore, pretty much all of the students and even Hermione. I lowered my eyes and pretended to be immune to their watchful gazes. "Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Finally, I needed to get out of here, and I didn't wait to be told twice.

* * *

**Hey guys, again using the film script for this, it just fits nicely! Though I don't own any of it! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

(Draco POV)

I was practically sprinting back to the Slytherin Common Room, taking the stairs perhaps two or three at a time cutting corners along the way. I sprinted down a long stretch of corridor when out of nowhere Snape stepped out of the shadows and grabbed my shirt collar.

"Unhand me!" I demanded. He wasn't having any of it as he herded me towards his office, he threw me in unhanding my collar, which was now creased slightly where he had gripped it too tightly. He cocked his head outside the door checking either way before closing and locking the door. "What is the meaning of this? Let me out!" I needed to leave, the bile was still rising in my throat as a result of Dumbledore's speech. Snape sat down the dark, gothic looking chair which coincidently looked something similar to what one might find in the attics at Malfoy Manor. He gestured to the chair opposite, I shot him an angry gaze before reaching for my wand. I felt around the inside of my pocket, it wasn't there. My face paled. Snape must have sensed my reaction as from his sleeve, he withdrew a familiar looking 10" Hawthorn. Snape raised an eyebrow before again gesturing to the chair opposite. I reluctantly obliged. What else could I do? He had my wand after all so I was utterly powerless. He quickly cast a silencing charm.

"Now Malfoy, to business" He declared in a mocking tone, he knew full well that I was boiling with rage at this current moment, so he dared to take the piss. "You know as well as I do the reason you're here this year Malfoy."

"Of course professor, to learn." I replied in an equally mocking tone.

"Save it Malfoy, I've already spoken with the Dark Lord."Snape announced.

"You….You spoke with…"

"Yes, now pipe down and pay attention Malfoy, we haven't much time. The Dark Lord informed me of your recent assignment, shortly before your mother and vulgar aunt decided to pay me a visit."

"My moth-"I started

"Quiet. We need to make haste. Now being the merciful person that I am, I granted your mothers wish and vowed to protect you, to make sure you complete your goal and so you will." I stared astounded at the man across from me, he was supposedly one of Dumbledore's most trusted allies. That corrupt son of a bitch. Well who was I to talk really? "Well, being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I took the liberty of checking through your previous reports."

"And…"I prompted.

"Not good enough!" He spat. "Even Neville Longbottom is doing better than you, and if you can't beat him in a mere duel how on earth do you expect to kill one of the most powerful wizards of our time!" I sat stunned, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, the man spoke truth. "No matter how much you dislike me Malfoy, you need my help. Otherwise you will fail. And you will all die." Snape spoke agonisingly slowly making sure each word sunk in.

"Now, to clear that up, you are to begin taking extra classes with me, I will let you know when, because you are nowhere near ready for this Malfoy and you know it. I will teach you how to become more skilful than you can ever hope to be. Secondly, I received an owl from your mother telling me that you've gathered intelligence on a Vanishing Cabinet here at Hogwarts that so happens to be linked another in Nocturn Alley, is that correct?" He inquired. I needed a moment to take this all in. Snape wasn't to be trusted, if he betrayed Dumbledore's trust, how can I know he won't betray mine. However the odds were stacked against me, and I couldn't stop myself before the word tumbled out of my mouth.

"Yes."

"It seems we have our work cut out for us then Mr. Malfoy, but do you know where this Vanishing Cabinet is?" I shook my head. "Well, look no further than the Room of Requirement." Snape spoke before handing me back my wand and with a quick gesture the door opened, I slowly rose from the chair and backed away in the direction of the door not daring to break the hateful gaze with Snape. When I was past the threshold, Snape flicked his wand and the door slammed shut in my face.

* * *

I stood there for a moment, unsure of whether or not that had just happened, it seemed to be happening a lot today actually. I actually contemplated pinching myself but dismissed the idea instantly, what am I 10? I rolled my eyes and set off in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. Remembering my whole day, it seemed like weeks ago I had wished my mother goodbye yet it was little more than 12 hours. It pained me I may never see her again, and I would be the cause of her death if I failed. Then thinking of Hermione again, she can't stand me still, what a surprise. Though I did feel that today, she didn't hate me as such, just strongly disliked me, which was progress in my book. Then Dumbledore's speech, just thinking about it made my stomach roil. How his speech could sound so directed at me yet so unintended at the same time, it puzzled me, my stomach groaned. I wasn't going to make it back to the dormitory. I picked up my pace and quickly diverted into the old girls toilets, they had been unused for years so I don't think anybody would notice. I sprinted straight to the first sink I saw, my stomach began lurching, encouraging me to dispel its contents. I wasn't going to give in without a fight, ever since I had been informed of my task food had been harder to hold and sleep harder to come by. I unintentionally gagged but still nothing, this was followed by a fit of uncontrollable coughing. I secretly hoped this was just a phase that didn't last the whole year. I weakly grasped each side of the sink and began inhaling deeply.

After a few moments, I had calmed down and rinsed my face with cold water for good measure.

"Wh-Who's there?" I heard a timid little voice. I turned instantly with my wand at the ready. Blast, I couldn't see a thing.

"Lumos" I muttered, and watched as the end of my wand illuminated the room. Then I saw her, a ghost of course, who floated down from her perch on the windowsill. She was adorned in an old Ravenclaw uniform, she had dark hair that was secured in pigtails with a full fringe, she had many pimples dotting her face and also incredibly thickly rimmed glasses. I'd only heard stories of her before, but I knew her instantly. "Moaning Myrtle?"

"That's me." She beamed before floating closer to me. "And I know who you are. Draco Malfoy." She smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Harry Potter used to talk about you, you know, his description seems to be pretty accurate, however you don't appear to be a bastard…..yet" Giggling she turned away, and floated towards the mirror next to me. I glanced in the mirror, yet there was no reflection. What an odd girl. "Well, after being here for over 50 years, I know a distressed person when I see one Draco Malfoy, care to unburden yourself?" For a moment I was about to tell her to bugger off, but I realized how utterly alone I felt at this precise moment. I sighed and turned to her and so my woeful tale began.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hermione POV)

I awoke early that morning, I wanted to make sure I was well prepared for my first lesson of the year, Potions. It was a few months earlier when I had found out that I had received outstanding marks on my Potions O.W.L, along with Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. But to my disappointment I only got an 'Exceeds Expectations' in my Defence Against the Dark Arts which that ghastly woman Dolores Umbridge was no doubt behind. I enjoyed Potions, it was something I was quite good although never one of my favourites since it was taught by Snape, but no more. I wondered if Professor Slughorn would be an adequate teacher. I finished brushing my teeth, before mouthwash and flossing, being the dentist's daughter you need perfect teeth after all. Then changed into my robes before picking up my quills, wand and a selection of neatly arranged books and made my way down to the Great Hall to grab a spot of breakfast.

This was one of favourite times of day, second only to the dusk. Just to be able to walk into the Great Hall, which was almost empty, and sit down without being harassed by Ron or Harry, or even Ginny for that matter was just heavenly. I helped myself to a serving of porridge and two slices of oatmeal toast accompanied by a cool glass of cranberry juice before perching myself on the Gryffindor bench, flipping open my potions book and reading through what this morning's lesson might entail.

* * *

I stopped reading after about 25 minutes, I really did want to continue reading about Golpalott's Third Law but I still had a minor headache from my encounter with Malfoy yesterday on the train. I did in fact visit Madam Pomfrey just before I made my way up into the Gryffindor Tower and she reassured me that it was nothing serious and to try and sleep it off. It had improved but it hadn't completely vanished either, I suppose Ron's constant munching didn't make things any better either. I sighed before slamming my book shut. I hadn't seen Harry and Ron all morning, so I decided to make my way to Potions without them.

* * *

I walked into Potions on time, I did decide to take a slow walk around Hogwarts to reacquaint myself with the castle, and to simply admire it without Harry and Ron constantly bothering me, Ron more than Harry. I took a seat next to Neville who I hadn't actually seen since last year in the Department of Ministries, I shuddered at the memory. We began making small talk when Professor Slughorn made his debut. He introduced himself before going over this year's curriculum, I already knew it of course but for those who didn't. He then proceeded to show us over to a few concoctions he had brewing until Harry and Ron stumbled in, late of course. I saw Lavender's face light up next to me as she caught sight of Ron, honestly, this girl had no shame. Slughorn hearing the sound of shoes scuffling the stone floor turned before giving Harry a rather enthusiastic welcome and a small introduction to Ron before turning back to us as they retrieved a book each. Honestly, how unprepared could they possibly be.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Slughorn started. Of course I do, I thought as my hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Miss…?" He paused waiting for me to say my name.

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that…" I paused to see Harry and Ron struggling out of the corner of my eye "… is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste –" I stopped myself in my tracks, I had just said way too much. Blushing, I decided now was the time to shut up.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I can't believe she just let that one slip. Well, at least I know which toothpaste I shall be buying henceforth. I scolded myself inwardly, I was so soppy sometimes I disgusted myself. Slughorn continued rabbiting on

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." I could use some of that, I thought to myself before mentally cursing myself. Get a hold of yourself Draco, seriously.

Then the scent of the potion began wafting around the room, most of the girls in front began slowly leaning in to greedily inhale more and more of it. Then I caught the scent. Sweet Merlin, I thought. Its fragrance was just as sweet as Hermione's, that vanilla kind of smell that enticed me so, I could go on smelling this for eternity. I was just beginning to enjoy myself when Slughorn closed the lid of the cauldron. Damn it.

I looked around to see Lavender Brown staring dreamily at Weasley. I had to restrain the urge to burst out laughing, then I glanced over at Hermione who's eyes narrowed at Lavender, similarly to the way she would narrow her eyes at me. Oh no, that stopped my urge to laugh. Was she jealous of Lavender? Did she have feelings for Weasley!?

Katie Bell piped up inquiring what was in the last vial.

"What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen," Slughorn started as he picked up the vial "Is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as –"

"Liquid Luck" Hermione chirped. That's my girl, I thought. I needed some of that, I needed some of that desperately. Liquid Luck may be the key to Hermione, but then again, I may need said Liquid Luck to succeed with my task with Dumbledore.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed… at least until the effects wear off." That's all I needed to hear, I needed to get this. Slughorn continued droning on with some anecdote that I couldn't give a toss about until he finally set us off with the task. "So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck… to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook." Wait, he was willing to give this away? This was too precious. I needed to do this. And for once in my life I actually decided to try.

* * *

I had barely even started when I decided it was impossible. This Sopophorous bean would not be cut! I was at the back of the class, and to my right were Hermione and Potter. She seemed to be struggling with it as much as I was. I noticed Potter get up and head off in the direction of the store cupboard. My eyes diverted back to her. Her sleeves were rolled up and her hair was slightly frizzed from where she had been running her hands through it in what seemed to be desperation.

She gripped the bean with her forefinger and thumb before forcing the knife down with her other hand. Without warning the bean shot from underneath the knife and flew across the room, the knife fell with a force onto her finger slicing her pale, flawless skin. Stunned, I heard her gasp in pain, before biting her lip. I'd seen her do this before, she was trying not to cry out. I rushed to her side, taking the knife out of her hand and opening her clenched palm to reveal the deep gash where the blade of the knife had passed.

I instinctively pulled out my wand to her open hand and muttered the incantation

"Vulnera Sanentur" We both watched as the two folds of her skin began to rejoin releasing one last drop of blood before it finally closed. For a moment, we both stood there, my hand still supporting hers. Her skin still felt incredibly soft against my own and I resisted the impulse to kiss her hand. She gently withdrew her hand from my grasp.

"Thank you, Draco, I appreciate it" She whispered. It was the first time I'd ever heard her use my first name. She looked around the class, I quickly followed seeing that everybody else was still absorbed in trying to cut their beans. I saw Potter emerge from the store cupboard so I quickly returned to my own station, shocked at myself to be truly honest. I then heard Potter mutter to her

"Crush it, don't cut it." Of course, now I could've thought of that, I smirked as I crushed the bean with the blade of my knife.

* * *

**And we have contact Ladies and Gentlemen! My Editor screwed at me for making her almost die of suspense in this one :3**


	7. Chapter 7

(Hermione POV)

I walked through the rows of sparsely populated seats and decided to pick a row where I was pretty much isolated, it would give me time to think. I heard the echo of what sounded like Ginny shouting 'Shut it' and watched as all of the hopeful Gryffindor team silence to face her. Harry's voice was quieter than Ginny's so I couldn't make out what he was saying to them. But then I did notice Cormac McLaggen glaring up into the stands in my direction, he gave a soft wave, I looked around and noticed I was the only person for about a 20 metre radius. So I gave an awkward wave back, then Ron looked up at me. Hearing clattering footsteps behind me, I turned to see Lavender Brown perch her rather large arse onto the bench behind me. Ignoring me, she stood up, waved at Ron and blew a kiss.

I sat on my hands to resist the urge to withdraw my wand and use a bat-bogey hex on her. I sighed deciding to ignore her, as I turned my attention to the book perched in my lap. I needed to find out who this so called 'Half-Blood Prince' was and why he was so good at Potions. Harry had always been rather average at potions to be completely honest so I was gobsmacked when he was the one to win the Liquid Luck from Professor Slughorn. I saw a dozen or so brooms fly into the air and whiz off in this direction and that becoming nothing but red blurs.

I scoured the index of my book, no mention of the Half-Blood Prince. I slammed the book closed in frustration, and took a minute to actually watch the Quidditch. The first person I recognised was Ginny flying swiftly, this way and that carrying the Quaffle with such ease, I admired her really, as the first time I ever got on a broom was definitely my last. I was so uncoordinated, I decided that books were my thing, not brooms. I saw Cormac in the goal, effortlessly save Ginny's powerful throw. My glance shifted to Ron, I could tell from this far he looked quite nervous.

Katie Bell snatched the Quaffle with one hand, splitting two defenders beautifully and made a slick blind pass to Dean who jetted high in the air, then let the Quaffle roll off his fingers right into Ginny's hands as she raced below towards Ron in goal. The Quaffle sped towards him, I held my breath as he turned the wrong way. Lavender shot up from her seat, this girl was going to get it if she wasn't careful. I released my breath when the Quaffle bounced off the tail of Ron's broom only to hold it again when Lavender started squealing in delight.

It was actually quite comical what happened next, the two aspiring beaters were readying themselves a Bludger coming their way. Both wanting to impress Harry they each took a swing for the Bludger but actually managed to hit each other in the process, sending them both plummeting to the pitch. Then I registered what was happening.

"Aresto Momentum" I quickly shouted, and the pair ultimately hovered just before the ground. Harry looked up at me in relief mouthing a quick thank you. I returned to my seat, ignoring the scoff emitted from Lavender feeling quite pleased with myself actually.

A few saves later, all that was left to be decided was keeper. Sometimes Ron really would get on my nerves, but he deserved this, I know he wanted this more than anything. Most of the hopefuls hobbled around the pitch issuing ice packs to each other's heads and whatnot then some sort of argument broke out between Harry, Ginny, Ron and Cormac. I laughed aloud when suddenly heard Cormac cry

"Hang on. She's his sister. How do I know she won't toss him a floater?"

"Piss off, Cormac. How `bout I toss you a floater?" Ginny retorted. I heard Lavender giggle behind me in the most annoying, girly fashion that I stopped laughing instantly. Ron and Cormac each took their post. I knew I shouldn't have, but I wanted Ron to get this, so I covered my mouth with my hand before muttering a quick spell. I looked up just in time to see Cormac's broom jolt to the right and Demelza's Quaffle pass straight through the hoop.

Ginny raced forwards towards Ron on her broom, Ron was swaying on his broom and almost fell off, Ginny's Quaffle raced towards the hoop but just in time, Ron deflected it with his head. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Isn't he brilliant?" Lavender breathes dreamily. I turned to glare at her, but half-way through my turn I spotted the Slytherin team in the rows just to the left of Cormac's previously occupied hoops, they were cracking jokes at the Gryffindors again. Someone was missing. I've seen the Slytherin team thousands of times, yet I couldn't quite pinpoint who was absent. Then it clicked. Draco Malfoy.

I couldn't understand why he wasn't there, he used to have such a passion for Quidditch from what I understand, probably because of the thrill he got if he beat Harry for a change. He used to train quite hard, and he even got his father to buy the whole team a new broom each in our Second Year. He'd played all up until now, surely he wasn't ill? No he couldn't have been, I saw him yesterday in the Great Hall. Though he didn't eat much I must say.

Why am I being so observant of Draco Malfoy lately? Ever since that Potions class on the first day, I have been noticing him a lot more, especially how he doesn't go out of his way to cause trouble for Harry, Ron and especially me. In fact, I can't remember the last time he sent an insult flying my way, he has only been nice to me this year, can't say the same for Harry and Ron however, he still occasionally shoots daggers their way but still. Had he matured and finally grown out of his old ways, or was it something else? Why do I even care? Dispelling Draco Malfoy from my head, I rose from the bench and made my way back to the castle, I needed to do some more research on this Half-Blood Prince, and there's only one place I was going to get it, the library.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I felt bad for letting my team down, really I did. But I had recently lost all interest in my previous hobbies, Quidditch being one of them, besides Snape had told me I needed to meet him urgently during free period, so I slipped out of the Slytherin Common Room hoping my absence wouldn't be noted. I seemed to be letting everybody down recently, my mother requested that I come home for Christmas, but I had to decline, I have too much work to do, and I couldn't have her see me in such a state. Pansy had told me I was thinning and it wasn't good for me, I hadn't really noticed.

I saw the Gryffindor amateurs parading their way through the corridors. Potter and the Weasley girl leading the pack followed by a few familiar faces, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Neville and then bringing up the rear Weasley. He looked positively petrified, I always doubted his Quidditch skills, he'd never been particularly talented at riding a broom, I'd figured out that much in our first year. It must be because Potter is the new captain and he thought being the Captains best friend, he could get himself a position on the team. Well, good luck Weasley, not that it'll do you much good.

Hermione followed shortly behind the pack scowling at Lavender Brown. She shouldn't scowl, it doesn't suit her. It seemed as though her and Weasley were practically dating, thankfully they aren't, but it's only a matter of time right? Sighing, I turned and made my way towards Snape's office.

* * *

"I have located the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, Professor." I had spent the past 3 months sifting through all the old crap in the Room of Requirement in any spare time that I managed to come by to find that blasted cabinet, and it wasn't until yesterday that I'd found it.

"And?" He prompted.

"Montague was correct professor, it has in fact been destroyed by Peeves." I sighed. My attitude towards Snape in the past few months had slowly gotten better, no matter how much I hated the man, he was helping me after all, I wouldn't be able to do this without him. Snape threw his copy of the Daily Prophet on the desk in anger.

"We're going to have to find a way to fix it then aren't we Malfoy?"

"Well I don't know the first thing about repairing Vanishing Cabinets, do you?" I spat. He pondered upon this for a few moments.

"Alas, I do not. But the library may hold some information that we could use. You'd best be on your way Draco" He waved his hand gesturing for me to leave. I would argue, but I was too exhausted, from extra classes with Snape, looking for the Vanishing Cabinet and also juggling all my lessons at the same time. I have actually neglected quite a lot of classwork, Quidditch and my Prefect duties in order to manage it all. I turned and left the office and set off in the direction of the Common Room, I needed to rest before searching the library.

* * *

**Ooh, both going to the Library huh? Wink wink (;**


	8. Chapter 8

(Hermione POV)

The library was quite empty today, just the way I liked it. Most of them in here were first years struggling to keep up with homework assignments I guess, the majority of our year were outside watching the try outs and the rest probably enjoying a day to relax. Well I was not one of them, as I had work to do. I found an empty table and dumped my bag there before scanning the surrounding shelves for anything that could give me a lead of some sort. This was the only part of the Library I hadn't searched, aside from the restricted section of course, but that was too risky. I eyed '_Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_' before yanking it from the shelf and placing it on the table with a huge thump. I flipped it open. Page one. This was going to take me hours, I thought as I eyed the great mass of pages before me.

* * *

About an hour had passed and I had devoured about 40 pages with still no sign of the Half-Blood Prince. This was beginning to frustrate me now, why couldn't I just let it go really? I ran my fingers through my now bushy hair getting it caught it the knots I had already created by repeating this motion over and over. I groaned before slamming my head down into the book. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I heard the creaky floorboards on the other side of the shelf, I shot up and cautiously approached the corner of the bookshelf, poking my head around the corner. It was dusk outside, and I couldn't make out who it was.

"Hermione?" He inquired before lifting the lamp to his face. It was Draco Malfoy. My name sounded rather pleasant on his tongue actually it was uncanny.

"Draco" I breathed "You gave me such a fright. What are you doing here?" The question had tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. It was understandable why I was here, because according to some people, I spent half my life in the library. But Draco Malfoy, in the library? Well that was a rare sight.

"I was actually looking for a book on Vanishing Cabinets as a matter of fact, would you know where I might find one?" He inquired. Vanishing Cabinets? I'd never heard of a Vanishing Cabinet before.

"Vanishing Cabinet? I don't recall ever reading about one, though I might recommend flicking through '_Important Modern Magical Discoveries_', that's always a good place to start. In fact I do have a copy in my bag, if you'd like to borrow it?" What was I saying, why was I being so nice to him?

"That would be wonderful actually, if you don't mind of course." He stuttered, astounded at my forwardness I imagine. We walked back to the table and I retrieved my copy of '_Important Modern Magical Discoveries_' from my bag before handing it to him. He sat down next to me as we both sat in silence reading together. Normally I would ignore awkward situations, but this one was really eating me.

"So, why weren't you at the try outs today then Draco?" I asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear in order to see him better. Something was really different about him today, I couldn't say what. He was lost for words.

* * *

(Draco POV)

What was I going to say to that? I couldn't really tell her, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I did plan on going, but my grades are actually plummeting so I decided on some extra studies." I lied. I felt bad for lying to her. "Why, did you miss me?" I teased. Her cheeks instantly reddened and she focused her gaze on her book. The hair she had just tucked behind her ear fell creating a curtain between us, I raised my hand gently tucking the strand of hair back behind her ear, caressing her face as I went. I don't know why the hell I did that, now I've lost her forever. She stared at me for a moment, and then blushed again.

"Well, I….noticed you weren't there that is all. If your grades are that bad you should get some extra tutoring." She suggested, I was making her squirm, I chuckled inwardly to myself knowing I would remember this for a long time.

"Miss Granger, now who on Earth would have the time and patience to tutor me of all people" I asked amusedly. She smirked at that.

"I could…."She trailed off. This is what I've been waiting to hear, spending time with Hermione, at her request, does it get much better? She was as red as the crest emblazoned on her robes. I put her out of her misery.

"I'd like that actually, I hear you're about as smart as any of the Professors here anyway" I smiled and watched her try and divert my gaze.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

Something was happening. I found that I couldn't look Draco Malfoy straight in the eye anymore without melting before his gaze. What was happening to me, this wasn't me at all. I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks and suspected I was as red as a tomato right now, and my forehead tingling in the path he had traced little more than a minute ago to brush my hair away. I was amazed at how he was being so open with me to begin with expecting short, secretive replies. And what's more, he even went to compliment me too!

This seemed all too good, but then I remembered who I was, and who was sitting next to me.

"You will have to let me know when you're free then Draco. I will also require a list of the subjects that require the most attention." I tried my best to sound professional, hopefully it was working. I returned to my book scouring the pages for any mention of the Half-Blood Prince, I just couldn't concentrate, not with him so close to me, he distracts me. How I'm ever going to tutor him is beyond me now.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hermione POV)

I walked back to the Gryffindor Tower slowly, savouring each moment of silence to replay the events of the past half an hour with Draco. It seemed like I was in a dream, but a good or bad dream, I couldn't determine. All I knew for certain is that Draco and I had crossed a line, but which line? I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, still in a bit of a daze, I approached where Ron, Harry and Ginny were lounged. Harry obviously with his nose still in that Potions book. Ron was still yapping on about his Quidditch trial, I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was only thanks to me.

"Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Ron boasted to Ginny. "Has a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac." Ron announced nudging my hip. Could this day become any more bemusing?

"He's vile" I spat. I didn't particularly want somebody else trying to take a pass at me today. Ron looked at me and raised his eyebrow before looking over me to see Lavender beaming at him and waving.

Harry broke the silence. "Anybody heard of this spell?" He gestured to the scribble on the side of the page, it read 'Sectumsempra. For enemies.' I frowned, it wasn't a spell I was familiar with.

"No I have not. And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in." I retorted icily, I didn't mean to take my frustration out on Harry, but sometimes I couldn't help it. "For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it…and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?" I continued.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. And, by the way, I don't sleep with it." Harry smirked looking at Ginny slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione." Ron chuckled. Now that crossed the line, and I shot him daggers from where I was sitting before getting up and storming off to the dormitory.

* * *

I sat in front of the mirror for a long time that night, while the other girls were out in the common room of course. I slowly reached for the hairbrush and began to comb the knots from my hair. When I was done, I retraced the path Draco's hand had taken earlier and brushed the same lock of hair from my face and behind my ear. Confused I threw my head into my hands, embarrassed at myself.

There was no doubt about it, Draco Malfoy had wriggled his way into my life since the beginning of this year and it was only now I realised it. But how could I possibly come to consider Draco, of course he was very good looking, with his defined, pointed face, and that unique hair colour of his but most captivating were his eyes, that looked like pools of molten metal every time I gazed into them. I must admit that his manners towards me were now impeccable, I couldn't say the same for Ron however. I don't know why but somehow Ron had won my affections since the beginning of this year, no matter how much I wanted to withdraw them, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy every time he glanced in Lavender's direction. I give up, and with that I clambered into bed yanking the pillow down over my head hoping to shut out any thoughts that centred about a certain two young men.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron and I decided to go into Hogsmeade for a day. I looked forward to it, since it had been a while since I had indulged in a butterbeer. We entered The Three Broomsticks and walked towards an empty table before Harry stopped us.

"No, over here" He gestured us towards a table that evidently hadn't been cleaned yet as the previous occupiers had just left. Ron and I glanced at each other and shrugged, walking over to join Harry. I looked behind to see Slughorn at the bar. Ah, Harry must want something with Slughorn, but what? We sat down as a skinny young man approached the table picking up the dirty mugs and napkins before giving the table a quick wipe with a rag he had in his pocket.

"What'll we have?" He asked me.

"Three Butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine, please." I told him and he walked away whistling. I noticed Harry was intrigued by something, following his gaze I saw him. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest. It was Draco. Why suddenly was I seeing him everywhere? He glared at Harry before switching his gaze to me briefly and I saw what I thought was a hint of a smile play across his lips before he exited.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron cursed. Harry and I turned to face him, following his gaze to see Ginny and Dean in a corner looking into each other's eyes intimately. I turned to Harry who I knew had developed feelings for Ginny. He shut his eyes and diverted his gaze, I could tell by his expression he looked pained. Ron stared, disgusted at his sister for a few minutes more until our butterbeers arrived. Shortly followed by Slughorn.

"Harry ,m'boy!" He boomed, his voice was quite loud to be honest, and I saw Ginny jump out of the corner of my eye breaking her and Dean's kiss and stared at Harry. I let the two talk for a little while, Slughorn making small jests that really weren't very funny but Harry laughed anyway. Then Slughorn waved his mug about sloshing butterbeer everywhere. "Oops! All hands on deck, Granger!" He laughed. I watched as Katie Bell walked towards the exit with Leanne while taking a small sip of my butterbeer. "Listen, m'boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?" He asked.

"I'd consider it an honour, sir." Harry replied

"You'd be welcome too, Granger." Slughorn quickly added. I was already draining my butterbeer, preoccupied by thoughts of Draco. When I finished I slammed my mug to the table before exclaiming

"Be delighted, sir." I exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. And with that Slughorn waddled away to the exit, completely ignoring Ron.

"What're you playing at?" Ron demanded

"Dumbledore asked me to… get to know him." Harry replied. This was indeed news to me. While Ron wasn't watching I quickly swiped his mug and began draining that one too.

"Get to know him?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Harry was probably as informed as Ron on this matter, Dumbledore wasn't one for details. Ron looked down and noting the absence of his butterbeer, looked at me just as I had finished it and slammed that mug on the table too.

"Um…You've got a little…"Ron started. Catching his meaning I quickly flicked my tongue upwards to wipe away my foam moustache.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hermione POV)

I felt warm on the inside. I really do love butterbeer. I followed Harry and Ron out of The Three Broomsticks, they were walking rather fast chattering away amongst themselves. Well I don't need them to have fun I thought inwardly. The snow was getting heavier now, I love snow, almost as much as I love butterbeer too. I smiled and began pirouetting my way after Harry and Ron, twirling this way and that, I should do this more often, it's so exhilarating! I opened my mouth to try and catch the snowflakes as I twirled after Harry and Ron, occasionally the odd one looking back at me smirking.

After one pirouette, I stumbled, falling into a mound of snow next to me. I giggled quietly hoping neither Harry or Ron had seen. I jumped up and began twirling again with my head up to the sky, my eyes shut and mouth wide open. I turned around and bumped into Harry and Ron, so I draped my arms over the two of them

"What's up" I slurred. Then I saw Katie Bell in front of me rise almost six feet, she looked as though she had been suspended in water, her hair floating about her. She opened her mouth and screamed, her face eerily placid. Ron and Harry dashed forward leaving me with no support so I tumbled to the floor again. I saw from the ground, they each grasped one of Katie's ankles and yanked her towards the floor. She fell to the ground and looked somewhat like she was having a seizure. I hauled myself up.

"I warned her, I warned her not to touch it!" Leanne cried as she watched in distress as Katie thrashed about in the snow. I looked over to where the package lay in the snow, the outer wrapping was torn.

"Harry, she's swallowing her tongue!" Ron warned.

"I'll go and get someone" I shouted. Before I could move I saw a rather large figure emerging through the snow. Hagrid!

* * *

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" McGonagall inquired.

"It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it." Leanne stuttered, she was evidently grief stricken.

"Did she say to whom?" Leanne shook her head in response. "All right, Leanne. You may go." She swiftly exited the room. "Why is it always you three? Hm? When something happens?" She sighed.

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron jested, I know he was trying to make the situation a little less depressing, but now was not the time. On cue, Snape entered the room.

"Severus." McGonagall breathed.

"Is this it?" Snape asked. She nodded in response. Snape withdrew his wand and lifted the necklace, it looked similar to that of a dead snake, but he eyed it with fascination.

"What do you think?" McGonagall asked, the streak of panic in her voice was clear.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape spoke. The room was filled with a heavy silence.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry piped up. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly." There was a tone of desperation in his voice. Snape turned to Harry, narrowing his eyes in the process.

"Yes. She was cursed." McGonagall sighed.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said simply.

* * *

It would be a while until I forgave Harry for that outburst. He was wrong, he was so, so wrong. Draco wouldn't have done that, he knows I'd never approve. I sighed inwardly, as if he'd even care if you approved Hermione. But that still isn't the point, I know he wouldn't have done this. All year, he's just been so un-Draco that this couldn't possibly be him. Harry's just blinding his judgement based on his long time disliking for Draco and the fact that his father is…was a death eater.

Yet despite all this, we walked together to Slughorn's dinner but I didn't sit next to him. It was too early for that, and I was still quite upset that he would frame Draco in such a way. I know it wasn't impossible, it just seemed out of character. I took my seat next to Neville and waited for the rest of the 'Slug Club' to arrive.

When everyone was settled, Slughorn stood up at the end of the table and raised his goblet to all of us before him.

"To Hogwarts' best and brightest" he toasted.

"Here, here" yelled Cormac. I really wish he'd stop staring at me in such a manner. To glanced away from him and looked at Harry who's gaze was fixed on the empty seat around the table. The seat that supposedly belonged to Ginny. I knew I disliked Harry at this present moment in time, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I waited for him to look in my direction so I could at least say a few comforting words, but before he could I heard Neville whisper in sheer panic.

"Hermione, which one do I use for the soup?" He looked at the wide array of knives, forks and spoons before I pointed out the right spoon. He sagged with relief before thanking me, I chuckled heartily at this, it had been a while since I'd laughed so. I looked up to see sodding Cormac wink at me as he caught my gaze, he was so full of himself.

* * *

Two courses in, and I was just starting to enjoy myself. Half listening to the discussions Slughorn was holding with the other students, mainly asking about their parents really before surprisingly he turned to me.

"And you Miss Granger, what is it your family does in the Muggle world?

"My parents are dentists" I started, many eyes around the table looked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language. "They tend to people's teeth" I added quickly.

"Fascinating, and is that considered a dangerous profession?" He inquired.

"No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches." I laughed, though looking around the table, nobody was laughing with me. I slumped back into my chair. Then to my relief the door opened and Ginny stepped in.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally this late-" She faltered. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. I looked to Harry. He stood up as she approached the table, I can't imagine why, I found it quite amusing and quickly reached for my goblet to hide my laughter.

All in all, I guess I did have a good time. But for now I had to return back to Gryffindor Tower, so I left with the rest of the Slug Club, however Harry stayed behind.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hermione POV)

I don't think I'd ever been more nervous in my life. I had rearranged my hair something like 5 times now, I decided down is best. I picked up my quills, my Potions notes and my copy of '_Magical Draughts and Potions_' and throwing it all into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder, checking my reflection on last time and making my way down to the library. I hadn't seen Draco very often since that day at The Three Broomsticks, but we had agreed last time we were in the library together that I would help him boost his grade in Potions, and so that is what I will do. I took a deep breath outside the entrance to the library, brushed down my robes and pressed on. I sat at the same table that I did last time I found him, he wasn't here yet. So I quickly rummaged through my bag and yanked out my compact mirror, checking my reflection for the millionth time today.

"You don't need to make yourself look good for me, Granger." I snapped my mirror shut throwing it back into my bag, turning back to see Draco, leaning against the bookshelf with his arms folded staring at me. I hid my face in my hands, well done Hermione, that whole professional attitude we practiced is now totally gone. He walked over grasping my wrists and parting them to remove the hands from my face. "That's better" he chuckled, taking the seat beside me.

"Well Miss Granger, you have one hour" He started as he turned the hourglass and placed it back in the middle of the table. "Impress me." I didn't wait to be asked twice. I returned to my bag withdrawing my rolls of parchment containing my notes which I dumped on the table, followed shortly by my copy of '_Magical Draughts and Potions_' which I placed in between the two of us.

* * *

(Draco POV)

She certainly didn't waste any time, first of all going through the Potions curriculum for this year which involved from what I recall Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, Draught of the Living Death, Everlasting Elixirs, Poison antidotes, Hiccoughing Solution, Elixir to Induce Euphoria and finally, Golpalott's Third Law.

She started off on Golpalott's Third Law, claiming it to be that hardest thing on the curriculum to get her head around. She went into immense detail only referring to her notes or book every once in a while giving practically a book definition but managing to explain it so thoroughly that I actually understood. She then went on telling me how she attempted to follow this law and create an antidote of her own using almost 52 ingredients including a chunk of her own hair. I chuckled at this, and was almost beside myself with laughter when she described how Potter simply used a Bezoar. I found quite early on, I loved the sound of her voice and would even feign confusion so that she would continue to explain it to me. We flew through the next few subjects, I did understand most of them, but was absorbed in how passionate she was with her learning and also her teaching for that matter.

"You're doing wonderfully well, and you're sure I'm not going at too fast a pace?" She giggled. The sound of her giggle was music to my ears, I'd never seen her so happy for a long time.

"Maybe that's because I have a wonderful teacher," I smirked shuffling a little closer to her.

"Alright, the last thing on the agenda, what do you remember about Amortentia?" She asked sweetly, I looked into those dark eyes and thought. Amortentia, that was the first potions lesson of the year. Then I knew just what to say.

"Amortentia, Hermione, was introduced to us on the first day of Potions if I remember correctly, you described it as a love potion that can create powerful obsessions or infatuations, it supposedly has a different scent to each person, smelling like what attracts them most. Then I remember you going on to say that you loved the smell of new parchment, freshly mown grass and-"

"Spearmint toothpaste" They both said in unison.

I paused and looked to where her hand rested on the table beside me, I gently scooped up her hand and took her forefinger before turning it slightly to reveal a white scar that was about half the length of the overall finger. "And then you so carelessly sliced open your hand with that god damn knife. I saw you at that moment and the pain in your face was as clear as day, and I knew then I needed to help you, so I took your hand and healed it for you." With that I took her hand between my thumb and forefinger and started rhythmically stroking my thumb over her scar. I raised my other hand to cup her chin, and she stared into my eyes for a few moments, before leaning in to me.

If I hadn't of eyed the hourglass on the table, I would've kissed her. Sweet Merlin, I would have. But I had to leave, no matter how much I wanted to stay, and with that I released her chin and her hand, picked up my belongings before turning to her sweet, confused little face and giving her the most apologetic look I could muster before turning and rushing out of the library before I came to my senses.

* * *

I sprinted down the stairs and across the corridors to get to Snape's office as quickly as I could, but the further away I got, the more I was telling myself to turn back before I regretted it for the rest of my life. She would never forgive me for that, and I doubt I'd have a second chance like that again. Sweet Merlin, I was truly resisting the urge to withdraw my wand and repeatedly curse myself, nothing would change it now. As I reached Snape's office I stopped and composed myself quickly, before knocking on the door. I had barely touched it and it swung open revealing a very unhappy looking Snape.

"You are 7 minutes late Malfoy." He informed me calmly. It took me everything I had not to unleash my rage on him right there and then.

"I was busy" I mumbled, still out of breath from the sprint here.

"Busy? Busy!" He played with the word "If you are busy making you late at the very opportunity that you will soon get to kill Dumbledore the Dark Lord will be angry and by God, you will not want to witness that. We have little time as it is." He bellowed. He had a point though, I must say. Sighing I turned to him.

"What's on the agenda tonight then?"

"I was going to improve your skills on blocking jinxed non-verbally, since I think even Ron Weasley could make a fool of you Malfoy." He spat. I nodded in agreement as he hurled insult after insult.

When he got bored, he withdrew his wand, prompting me to do the same. As he fired jinxes at me, encouraging me to defend myself. It carried on like this for about 30-40 minutes, I admit, I got knocked on my arse a few times and the sly bugger even shot a few non-verbal spells at me catching me completely off-guard. I couldn't do it, I simply couldn't concentrate. All I could see was that face of hers, and that confused, disappointed look in her eyes, she may even have been close to crying. I couldn't tell since I ran off. I lowered my wand and Snape cast a quick expelliarmus in my direction knocking me back onto my arse again.

"What on earth is the matter with you Malfoy, on your feet!" He demanded. I didn't move, still absorbed into those eyes. "I hear your Aunt Bellatrix will be giving you Occlumency lessons soon, let's see what she's up against." Before I could even think he muttered the incantation "Legillimens".

I could feel him in my mind invading my thoughts and memories. I had no control over him as he flickered from image to image. When I saw Hermione in fourth year at the Yule Ball, changing to me being informed of my task and my old nightmares. He needed to get out of my head now! I writhed around on the floor but he still continued to thrash my mental defences now looking through the more intimate moments between me and Hermione before pausing on my memory of my last encounter with her. I felt him withdraw from my head.

"That's private you son of a bitch!" I screamed, raking my hands through my hair. Snape stood in absolute shock looking at me, and for a moment his gaze softened.

"Draco, you need to forget her, before it's too late" He spoke softly. As if he knew at all what I was going through. "She will never forgive you for what you must become, and what you must do. Save yourself the agony. Dismissed" He gestured to the door which swung wide open. I didn't wait to be told twice and scrambled out of the door, I turned around to see Snape looking somewhat distressed before he slammed the door shut. I couldn't face going back to the Slytherin Common Room yet, so I went to the only person I could really be me with. Myrtle.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. So what d'you guys think huh? **

**When my editor read this I think her exact reaction to the first half was something along the lines of 'YOU BITCH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT' :3**


	12. Chapter 12

(Hermione POV)

I sat there bemused for a few moments, had I just scared him off? I slammed my head into the table, I must've stayed there for a while, because when I raised my head it was already dark. I took my time carefully placing my things in my bag and arranging them neatly before slowly standing up and making my way out of the library. My heart was still aflutter from that encounter, why did he leave? I thought he had feelings for me. Has he been playing me all along? No, I refuse to think like that, I thought as tears pricked my eyes.

Getting back to Gryffindor Tower, I ignored Harry and Ron and made straight for my dormitory. I don't think they noticed me get in as they let me by without a word. I took my frustration out with a rigorous brushing of my teeth and combing of my hair, before slipping into my pyjamas and crawling into bed, dragging down the pillow over my head again, though this time it wasn't so good at blocking out my thoughts.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep in the previous nights, thoughts between Draco and Ron seemed to preoccupy me for the next week, so I got up early again one morning and before anybody else could wake up, I slipped out and went to the Great Hall. I sat down in my usual spot on the Gryffindor bench and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet trying to take my mind of two certain people. It was then I saw an article about Lucius Malfoy, and as I read through it, alarm bells started going off in my head. Draco Malfoy was the son of a death eater, I knew this. Harry was convinced that he had followed in his father's footsteps and was even responsible for cursing Katie Bell, who was in fact still at St Mungo's, so why would he be interested in me of all people? To get to Harry of course. How could I have been so blind?

Within about 10 or so minutes, Harry and Ron made an appearance, slouching around the table shovelling down as much food as they could. It was the day of Ron's first Quidditch match, and he looked nervous to say the least, Harry on the other hand heartily devoured his scrambled egg without even thinking.

"So how was it?" Ron piped up. I didn't lower the paper from in front of my face.

"How was what?" I replied.

"Your dinner party." Ron mocked. He was in a bad mood.

"Dead boring, though I think Harry enjoyed dessert." He glanced at me to see me smirking behind the paper. "Slughorn is having a Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone…."I trailed off, hoping he would get my meaning.

"I expect you'll be going with McLaggen, isn't he a member of the Slug Club?" He retorted, why was he being so difficult? I genuinely wanted to know if he would come with me since I decided Draco Malfoy was no longer a possibility, in fact I had decided from this moment I would have no further feelings towards him except from the dislike I had always upheld. He would not use me.

"Actually I was going to ask you."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Really. But seeing as you have such a distaste for the idea-"I started before Lavender Brown skipped her way over to the table and placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Good luck today Ron, I know you'll be brilliant!" She sang in that annoyingly girlish voice. I gave her a warning look and she backed off.

* * *

We were already in the stands, I was sitting next to Luna and Neville as we waited for the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game to begin. I wasn't really a huge fan of Quidditch, I thought it a rather dull sport similar of that to football that my father used to watch. But Quidditch was a game where people got hurt, seriously hurt, and the only reason I attended was to ensure that Harry, and now Ron for that matter didn't get hurt.

I watched as they all took their positions. The whistle blew and everything became a blur of green and red. The Slytherin team had seized the Quaffle immediately before quickly making their way over to Ron's hoops, the chaser threw the ball in the direction of the hoops and Ron, as if out of nowhere knocked the ball in the other direction. I was really impressed what a small morale boost could do to Ron, as I found quite early on that Harry didn't actually put the Liquid Luck into Ron's drink.

I saw Dean quickly seized the Quaffle, when out of nowhere Ginny was at his side. He immediately passed it to her as she turned towards the Slytherin hoops. She glided gracefully through the air, even as a Bludger came whistling her way, she leaned a little recklessly off her broom, avoiding it before whipping the Quaffle through the hoops. The whole Gryffindor box was alive with applause, Luna started roaring, probably to keep in character as she had a lion hat on. Then from behind me Lavender stood up and started clapping in Ron's direction. That was it, there was no way I was going to enjoy the rest of the game now, so instead I whipped out the only book in my bag, and began to read.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room that night was like a mosh pit, a riot. Everybody with the exception of me was jumping up and down hoisting Ron into the air chanting 'Weasley, Weasley, Weasley'. He did look quite happy for a change, I was happy for him to be honest, I really was, he deserved this. Harry decided that tonight was Ron's night so, like me he sat back with a butterbeer, and we made mild conversation. He didn't seem too absorbed, as he was watching Ginny for most of the time. Then there was a burst of wolf whistling, Harry craned his neck to see what was going on as did I.

She'd actually done it the loathsome cow. She was there right now, eating Ron's face off, knowing full well that I was here, watching and that I also had feelings for him. It was too hot in here now, I needed to get out. Now. I moved quickly while Harry's gaze was still fixed upon the two and pushed my way through the crowd, carving a path towards the portrait hole. The coolness of the corridor greeted me, it really was stifling in the Common Room, though that wasn't bothering me anymore. It kept running through my head, that image of her kissing him, and worse, him kissing her. I ran my fingers through my hair in anger, I could feel the tears threatening to spill, so I ran.

I didn't know where exactly I wanted to go, I just ran. Up the stairs, my exhaustion after running seemed to divert me a little as I was focusing on the stitch in my side. I wound up in the Astronomy Tower, no wonder I was exhausted, it's a trek from Gryffindor tower to here. I slumped next to the railing and tilted my head back, the lump in my throat almost choking me. I looked at the sky, clear tonight. I tried to pick out the constellations I knew, hoping it would divert me. In fact it made me worse so I cast a small charm and saw a few small birds, a sunny yellow colour begin to orbit around me. Then I heard somebody coming.

* * *

**Who's coming up the stairs then? Any ideas? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

(Hermione POV)

It was Harry. He must've followed me out. Damn I thought, turning my attention to the birds I waved my wand and they changed from that sunny yellow which was so inappropriate for how I was feeling right now, into a deep scarlet red. That's more like it, I thought.

"Charms spell. Just practicing." I smiled, with a feigned happiness. He stood there quite awkwardly for a minute.

"Ah" He started finally "They're really good" Poor Harry, he didn't know what to say. I know he was trying but it was of little consolation to me. I glanced down to my wand. Silence followed.

"How does it feel Harry? When you see Dean with Ginny?" He stared astonished at me for a moment. "I know Harry. You're my best friend. I see how you look at her." I sniffled. Just then the door burst open and Ron and Lavender stumbled in. Of course, trust me to pick the Astronomy Tower, popular snogging spot amongst students. The more I looked at her, the more my rage boiled.

"Oops, I think this room is taken" She giggled awkwardly, I'll give her something to bloody well giggle about. She left my view and scooted behind the door, before Ron leaned over to Harry muttering something I couldn't quite make out. Then a bird caught my attention as it fluttered past me. I jumped to my feet and raised my wand

"Oppugno" I shouted at him. The birds who were gently orbiting me now fired themselves like angry red bullets in Ron's direction. Ron turned quickly and fled, slamming the door shut. Good riddance I thought, I don't need you, I don't need Draco, I don't need anyone! The birds hit the door exploding into soft feather clouds before me. That was it, I was lost, hot tears leaked down my cheeks and I sobbed into my hands. I heard Harry walk over to me, a few seconds passed and he draped his arm around my shoulder so I turned my face into his chest and allowed my tears to take their course.

"It feels like this" Harry spoke softly.

* * *

It took me a while to compose myself, before I apologised to Harry for being so over-emotional. I told him I was alright now and that he could leave if he so wished, I however stayed for a while, and looked at the stars for a while longer. They were so beautiful, if only I could leave behind my life and be lost among them forever. That would be nice. No Ron, and no Lavender. I sighed. Then it occurred to me, they are probably in some room right now, her hands all over him. His hands all over her. And with that my body expelled the second round of tears. I continuously ran my hands through my hair in despair, this was going to be a long night, and I wouldn't be spending it in the dormitory in fear of Ginny bombarding me with questions. No, I would stay here. Leaning against the railing of the arch, I hugged my knees and tilted my head back, before drifting off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It raided my dreams that night, or should I say nightmares. Images of him, images of her, images of them together. Scene after scene. He turned to me, with Lavender in his arms and he said

"I don't need you Hermione, I'm happy with Lavender. If I had to choose again, I would choose Lavender, every time I choose, it will always be Lavender." I stared from him to her, giving me a fake smile and giggling in that incredibly annoying girlish fashion. I woke with a start, I had no idea of the time I turned around to see it was still the middle of the night, the stars still shone down on me and I could see the moon, the finest waxing crescent I have seen in a while, it reminded me of the Cheshire Cat's smile from my favourite childhood story 'Alice in Wonderland'. I smiled quietly to myself before turning my head.

At first I thought I was dreaming, but he was actually there. Draco Malfoy was leaning on the opposite wall to me, in a similar fashion to what he did in the library the last time I saw him. The light from the moon illuminated only a small fraction of his face, and I took a moment to admire how beautiful he looked right there. I was speechless to be honest. Then I remembered I was angry at him, I was fuming. I was almost as angry at him as I was at Ron.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded coldly. I expected to see him shocked that I had spoken to him so, considering our last encounter, but in fact he remained expressionless, just staring at me.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I drunk in the sight of her, she looked so beautiful at this moment. Her hair was dishevelled, probably from where she had been running her fingers through her hair again, and the fact when I came in, she was tossing and turning in her sleep. I come up here most nights to be away from the Common Room, but not once had I ever seen her here before. She spoke to me quite icily actually, but what could I expect from the way I left her last time.

"I come here most nights actually, if you must know. I might ask you the same question." She was taken aback by this, though remained in deep thought for a few moments before her eyes began to sparkle, in a similar manner to that of my mother before she cried. Oh no, was she going to cry? She turned her head and bit her lip anxiously before running her fingers through her hair again. She buried her face in her hands and I saw her body begin heaving with her silent cries.

I knelt down next to her, gently removing her hands from her face which revealed her face which was dotted with a few tears. Using my thumbs I wiped the tears from her cheeks, she stiffened at my touch before turning her head to the opposite direction.

"Don't touch me, please." She whispered. Was she really that mad at me? I couldn't understand it. I looked at her befuddled. "You know exactly what you're doing to me Malfoy" She spat. "You're using me to try and get to Harry and I know it! Yo-You don't get it do you? I've tried telling myself that this is wrong, and that it shouldn't happen but when I saw you in that library, everything changed! Then you left me. You don't feel anything at all for me do you?" She had now quieted to a whisper, I could see the unshed tears building up in her eyes again. Oh Hermione, you couldn't be more wrong, I thought. I sighed before turning away.

"No Hermione, you don't get it! You wouldn't get it because your obviously influenced by bloody Potter, as in your eyes everything I do is to ruin you or Potter or even Weasley for that matter. I thought you'd have been smart enough to figure it out by now, can't you see that I love you!?" I instantly regretted the words as soon as they hand left my mouth. I hesitated waiting for her reaction.

(Hermione POV)

There they were, the three words that would ruin me. My eyes blurred with the tears I had been holding back for a while now. Was he speaking the truth? I stared at him, my vision just clear enough to see him turn his head away and begin to rake his hair with his fingers. Was I really going to allow myself to get into this? Would I sacrifice my feelings for Ron who was now evidently happy now he was with Lavender Brown. I stood for a moment trying to take this all in, I know I had feelings for Draco, but I also had feelings for Ron, which was stronger I couldn't tell. A solitary tear spilled from my eye.

"Say it again." I said staring at him.

"I love you, Hermione." He sighed. And at the same time we both launched ourselves forward, my face only inches away from his. He slid his one hand around the back of my neck as I leaned in. Our lips where only barely touching and I could feel the warm breath escaping from his lips, I pushed my head forward and our lips crashed together. This is what I wanted. My stomach flipped excitedly and he wrapped his free hand around my waist pulling me in closer to him as my hands found his hair and began gently tugging. He nipped my bottom lip gently which made me giggle slightly. Our tongues danced together sending ripples up and down my spine, I felt so alive I was giddy. The kiss slowed and became more passionate and tender before he withdrew and began leaving airy kisses on my neck, tickling me as he went. We stood for a few minutes more just holding each other.

"You need to get back to your dormitory" He breathed breaking the silence.

"No, I can't go back, not now. I want to stay here with you." He smiled at that as we both sunk to the floor in my previous position by the rail. He sat propped up against the rail, as I rested my head on his chest and our hands were entwined in my lap. I wrapped my one leg around his, I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but exhaustion took over me and sleep dominated me once more.

* * *

**And they're off! It took me ages to get this scene right, so please tell me if you guys like it! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

(Hermione POV)

I was awoken by the light flooding in through the arches in the Astronomy Tower. My back was stiff from where I had slept, I turned my head and saw that I was sleeping on Draco Malfoy. My eyes widened as I remembered last night's events, my heart began beating at a quickened pace again as I turned back to look at him.

He looked so peaceful when he slept, so angelic. As if on cue his eyes began to flutter before he squinted at the intense morning light flooding in through the arches, he looked down to where our hands were still entwined before following my arm up to my face, his gaze softening as he too was probably recalling last night's events. He brushed the hair away from my face tucking it behind my ear before kissing my forehead softly. This really was a beautiful moment.

"No matter how much I'm going to regret this, we need to get up." He spoke into my forehead between kisses. I nodded in agreement, people would be up soon and my absence would be noted if I wasn't there. He stood up before brushing himself off and offered me his hand which I took, he lifted me to my feet before yanking me by the arm so I stepped towards him and we kissed once more. It still had the same effect as it did last night, the tingles, butterflies, this was nowhere near as good as kissing Viktor Krum. He walked me to the door before opening it for me, "We need to go down separately, otherwise people think we were, in Snape's words, up to something" He chuckled.

He brought my hand to his lips before letting me go, and so I made my way down the Astronomy Tower and to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that nobody was awake yet.

* * *

To make sure Ron was nowhere near me for that week, I dragged Harry to the library during every free period we had to try and learn more about this Half-Blood Prince.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements." Of course in front of Harry, I would have to keep up this whole jealousy charade, I mean not that I wasn't jealous still but less so, because I had someone else to kiss now, I had also earlier that week asked Draco to come with me to Slughorn's Christmas party and I couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face, and everybody else's for that matter.

"Have you?" Harry Inquired

"Yes. Why?"

"I just thought, you know, since neither one of us can take who we'd really like… maybe we'd go together. As friends." I stopped in my tracks, damn it. Of course I wanted to take Draco to really show him off but now I felt awful for Harry, he was there when I needed him little more than a week ago, and now I abandoned him. "So who are you taking?" He teased.

"Um… it's a surprise. Besides, it's you we need to worry about. And you can't pick just anyone. See that girl over there. That's Romilda Vane. Rumor has it she's trying to slip you a love potion."

"Really…?" Harry looked over to where Romilda Vane was standing and considered her for a moment before I interrupted clicking my fingers in front of Harry's face "Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One. You know that, right?"

"But I am the Chosen One." He teased. I sighed in exasperation. "Okay. Kidding. I'll just ask someone I like. Someone cool." He continued.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I don't know how I'd done it, but I finally had Hermione Granger. Am I lucky or what? I made my way to Snape's office again for the hundredth time this week, I didn't even bother knocking and walked straight in. Snape gestured to the chair opposite as he normally did, and cast a silencing charm on the room before slamming the door with his wand. Today, I could actually put up with Snape's crap, because right now I was one of the happiest people alive.

"Well?" He started "Did it work?" He demanded.

"I don't know, I'm not about to jump in there and try it myself." I jested. Snape, wasn't amused.

"You need to test it, because if it doesn't work you will fail" He put particular emphasis on the word '_fail_'

"So what do you want me to do, use a first year or something? A Hufflepuff perhaps?"

"Use a bird" Snape suggested as he gestured over to the corner of his office where a cage contained two small birds, one black and the other white. "Do it tonight Draco, we haven't the time for procrastinating." Tonight? I couldn't do it tonight. He noted my expression and raised an eyebrow.

"I have plans, how about tomorrow?" I suggested hopefully.

"Plans? With whom might I ask." I remained silent. "I will invade your mind again Draco, and you know it. So tell me, plans with who?" He was eerily calm, but that was Snape. Something clicked inside his head "_Granger_?!" He laughed. I nodded. "Well plans or no plans Malfoy, I promised your mother I would help you do this so by God I will, and you will do this my way." I had no choice what was I to do?

* * *

I walked ahead towards the Room of Requirement, an apple clutched in one hand and the cage of birds in the other. Hearing footsteps coming from the other direction I hid in a small alcove and watched as Potter and Looney Lovegood walked down the corridor, to Slughorn's party I imagine. I needed this to be done quickly as I was going to be late. I marched up to the wall and closed my eyes.

The door revealed itself and I quickly entered the Room of Requirement winding my way through rows and rows of the high shelves which were strewn with dust filled with old clutter that nobody cared for, I didn't see why they didn't throw it all out to be honest. Then I saw what I was looking for, it was rather large and covered in the white sheet I had placed on it so I could recognise it each time I returned here, the first time I saw it I knew it instantly, it was definitely identical to the one that was in Borgin and Burkes so it was the right one.

First I decided to try the apple. Picking it up, I opened the door or the cabinet, which oddly enough didn't creak, and placed the apple inside before shutting the door and withdrawing my wand and muttering the incantation that Snape and I had found. I reached out and opened the door once again, to find the apple was gone, so I shut the door once more and waited. The wait was killing me, I was impatient to get to Hermione and this wait seemed agonizingly long, I couldn't wait anymore and opened the door. There the apple was, I picked it up and it seemed to be just the same as I had left it, however my fingertips felt something different on the opposite side of the apple, so I turned it over to reveal a bite mark in the apple. That was all I needed, so I threw the sheet back on the cabinet, leaving the birds and ran to Slughorn's office.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hermione POV)

Had he stood me up? That's all I could think as I hid behind the crimson curtain, hoping to avoid Cormac. I poked my head out from behind the curtain and saw Harry shooting a rather curious gaze in my direction. He must've strolled over as he stood on the other side of the curtain and whispered

"What're you doing?" It made me jump at first but then I reached around grabbing Harry by his collar and dragging him into the curtain. "And what's happened to you?" He asked astonished noting my askew hair and probably smudged lipstick.

"Hm? Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, left Cormac, he dragged me under the mistletoe" I whispered agitated that Draco hadn't shown yet, if he had this might be all over.

"Cormac! That's who you invited!" He almost shouted.

"No! No!" I soothed. He exhaled a sigh of relief. "He's just been following me around all night because my date hasn't appeared yet but the man has more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."

At that moment the waiter who was on the other side of the curtain, who by the way I have no idea how long was there, offered us a dragon tartar before sneaking his tray in to us.

"No thank you." I laughed.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath." The waited chuckled.

"On second thought — maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay. Oh no, here he comes!" I cried as I quickly ran out of the other side of the curtain swallowing the two dragon blobs. I shuddered in disgust, they really did have the most awful taste. I felt him slip his arms around my waist. I knew it was him instantly and I turned around and was about to kiss him but remembering what I had just eaten, went for his cheek instead.

"Someone's missed me" Draco whispered in my ear. Most of the eyes in the room kept shooting glances our way in shock.

"Yes, now where have you been!?" I almost shouted "I've had Cormac on my tail all night in your absence." I laughed.

"Well he'd better not make another appearance then, I'm sorry I scared you." He chuckled softly and went in for a kiss. I quickly put my mouth to his ear.

"You might not want to do that, I've eaten something rather horrid to try and repel Cormac" I admitted embarrassed. He just laughed and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face.

"What's Snape doing here" Draco looked rather worried. I looked from him to Snape who strode over to the curtain where I was only a few minutes ago, he pushed it aside and we watched in amusement as Cormac spewed raw dragon all over Snape who gave Cormac the signature raised eyebrow before announcing

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." I turned my head into Draco's shoulder to hide my amusement, I couldn't contain it any longer as I started laughing uncontrollably into his shoulder. He sensed my amusement and when I contained myself I looked towards him and he has a rather large smirk plastered on his face too. I then saw Snape and Harry in some deep conversation, not the average '_Howdy-do_', when they finished Snape left Harry looking rather befuddled as he walked over in our direction. Draco kissed my temple softly, that's when Harry's gaze found us leaving him gaping in horror.

"I'll be right back" He whispered into my temple. Before I could say anything he was halfway to the door. As soon as he left, Harry was at my side.

"Hermione, please tell me you're not being serious." He sounded pained. "You know what this will do to Ron." Good, I thought secretly.

"Maybe I'm not doing this to make Ron jealous, maybe I actually am happy for once Harry." I retorted. He stared at me in astonishment for another few moments.

"You may be happy Hermione but this is Malfoy! Malfoy!" He shook me by the shoulders. "Hermione, he is probably a death eater and the culprit behind Katie's cursing, have you lost your mind!"

"No, I haven't, far from it actually Harry, and I'd like it very much if you didn't insult Draco in front of me ever again, you cannot blame him just because his father was a death eater!" I whispered angrily.

"_Was_ a death eater? He still _is_ Hermione! Once a death eater, always a death eater!" And with that he stormed out of the room.

* * *

(Draco POV)

Curse Snape, the bastard had the nerve to interrupt me when I was obviously busy. I walked swiftly from Slughorn's office before Hermione had the chance to follow me or even question me as to where I was going. I rounded a corner and Snape grabbed my shirt collar before throwing me towards to wall. Here we go again, I thought.

"Have you completely lost your mind! You were seen by no less than 3 students on your way to the Room of Requirement. You're too careless and reckless for that matter, first that incident with the Miss Bell and now this. You need a plan Malfoy, and that plan had better work because you're screwing this up and I'm having to lie and lie to cover you. I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow –" I don't think I've ever seen Snape so mad, but right now I was mad too, at him.

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this! Out of all others. Me! And I won't fail him." I bit my tongue after that one. Of course I needed protection, otherwise I would fail this. Deep down I was grateful to Snape, but sometimes he was such a demanding bastard.

"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you –" Was I that obvious? Of course I was afraid! I was being expected to kill one of the greatest sorcerers in the world and I was still so unprepared. In a moment of panic, I pushed past Snape and stormed back in the direction of Slughorn's office, I needed her close. She was my only comfort in such stressful times.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I spent Christmas with my parents that year, I just couldn't be around Ron because it constantly reminded me of when I saw him with Lavender, and also because he couldn't stand me since he found out I was dating Draco Malfoy. Harry was the same, after Slughorn's party I did try to make amends but I knew deep down he detested Draco and couldn't face the fact we were now dating.

Harry sent me an owl on Christmas day wishing me a Merry Christmas, I think his attitude toward me had softened now as he began to tell me about how in love with Ginny he was. On the very bottom of the page, I could see Ron had quickly scribbled '_Merry Christmas_'

I also had an owl from Draco on Christmas day, it carried a very long letter apologising for his lack of contact, claiming family life had been hard without his father as a result his mother was extremely unhappy. He then carried on to tell me he loved me and would see me back at Hogwarts. The owl also deposited a small package on my desk. I opened it to find a very fine box, I ran my fingers along the smooth lid of the box, it was black suede and felt exquisite against my fingertips, I ran my finger to the edge of the box to the opening and lifted the lid to see a stunning gold chain, joined at the centre with a rather large jewelled flower, with ruby petals and an emerald core, and dangling from that was a pearl.

I was speechless, it was absolutely beautiful. The red and the green of the flower reminded me of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house colours. I sighed in longing wishing I could see him to thank him properly.

* * *

Harry dropped a bombshell when we were back at Hogwarts, he told me of how Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange attacked the Burrow over the Christmas period, leaving it to burn and how Harry and Ginny were almost killed. It troubled me that Bellatrix was Draco's aunt and that she still attacked the Burrow. I mean of course she mustn't know about Draco and I, being a death eater and all, but it troubled me that she might be in close proximity to him.

"You were lucky you weren't killed" I gasped as Harry finished his tale. "So tell me what Arthur said" I prompted. I know Harry had been on and on about Draco being a death eater now, of course I didn't believe him, but I was still interested in what he had to say of course.

"If Dumbledore's traveling places, it's news to the Ministry. But get this: that night at Borgin & Burkes? It seems Draco was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet." Vanishing Cabinet? I'd heard that before, he was looking for a book on the subject in the library. I decided I would keep that information to myself, I didn't want to encourage Harry any more.

"What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet?" I asked innocently, let's see what you've got to say to that Potter.

"You tell me," Harry raised an eyebrow. Oh no, if he thinks I'm going to spy for him, he has another thing coming. "He looks different, don't you think? Draco. Almost… ill." Why was Harry doing this to me? Ron turned around to face me when he heard Draco's name being mentioned

"Who could tell the difference?" Ron sniggered. That was not funny at all, I frowned in Ron's direction who then turned back around to face Lavender "Lav, c'mon. Of course I'll wear it." He soothed. 'Lav' what an awful nickname. I looked over to see a pouting Lavender and Ron holding a gold chain that spelled out 'My Sweetheart'. I chuckled inwardly, no way would Ron be seen dead in that.

"That's my Won-Won" I hated her, she was doing that whole, annoying girly thing again!

"Excuse me, I have to go and vomit." I said smiling sweetly at Lavender, and then turned as I heard Harry attempt to conceal his amusement with a cough. I smiled triumphantly as I walked from the Common Room.

* * *

**Hey guys, just thought I'd add this little bit of information in, the necklace that I'm on about was actually worn by Hermione in '****_The Deathly Hallows Part I_****' at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. If you're interested, I've put the link below to an image :3**

** . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&sa=N&tbo=d&tbm=isch&tbnid=rjyZKEpUedgFmM:&imgrefurl= . %3Ffa% %26id%3DNN7900%26catid%3D21&docid=DkwOoSub-7HRxM&imgurl= . &w=210&h=238&ei=G4P-UO2wCJKR0QW42oDoDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=366&dur=512&hovh=190&hovw=168&tx=77&ty=98&sig=103254588578985769327&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=116&start=0&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:106&biw=1366&bih=667**


	16. Chapter 16

(Draco POV)

I hadn't seen her since the last day of the school term, and now there she was half walking, half running towards me, I opened my arms and she ran straight into them. I hugged her tightly, for I had missed her so much it almost hurt. I took a moment to inhale her sweet scent once more, that familiar vanilla. She broke the embrace planting quick kisses on every inch of my face.

"Missed me?" I teased. "I missed you" I pouted playfully.

"Of course I missed you" She smiled, I took her face between my hands and gave her a long lingering kiss, before pulling her back to me. I never wanted to be parted from her again. I sat down and she crawled into my lap with her arms around my neck, before I asked her how her holidays were, and she was off she didn't miss a single detail, I was glad, listening to her speak was now one of my favourite past times, I was simply fascinated by whatever she had to say. She was just so captivating, I looked to her hair which she had secured in a braid that hung over her shoulder and reached for the elastic taking it out. Her dark ash-brown hair glimmered in the light. It looked like silk and cascaded down past her shoulders, framing her perfect face. I then repeated my old habit of brushing her hair behind her ear and then I looked at her long, slender neck and saw a hint of a gold chain. I caressed her neck and fingered the gold chain before lifting it out of her shirt, it was the chain I had given her.

"It looks beautiful on you" I whispered into her ear while my hand still lingered on her neck.

"Thank you, I wish you'd have been there when I opened it, I would've kissed you all over!" She winked. After we both had settled, she took a book out of her bag and began to read. I loved it when she did this, it gave me precious time to admire her and take my thoughts off my task.

I walked her back to Gryffindor Tower, sad to let her go, and turned towards the Room of Requirement. I saw Potter out of the corner of my eye make his way after me, so I picked up the pace little quickly rounding the corner, closing my eyes and making my way into the Room of Requirement before he could catch me. I picked my way back through the towering shelves once again to find the cabinet, when I found it I yanked off the white sheet and tossed it to one side.

Then I took a bird from the cage I had brought here last time the white bird little bird, I took a moment to stroke its feathers quite captivated by its coal black eyes, I opened the cabinet before carefully placing the bird in the centre and shutting the door. I waited for a few moments and opened the door again, the bird was gone so I closed the door. A feather, white and gleaming, clung to the cuff of my jacket. I took it, turned it in the light. It was fragile, translucent. I turned back to the cabinet, slowly reached out and opened it. The bird was there. Dead.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

It was only me and Harry in the Common Room that night, I was doing some homework and he was staring at the map, stalking Draco. I tried to focus, but I was too amused at the story Harry had just told me.  
"Did you actually expect you could just walk up to Slughorn and ask him to reveal his deepest, darkest secret? Honestly, Harry, sometimes I think the Daily Prophet should call you the Dim One." I laughed, sometimes Harry really didn't use his brain.

"Nice." He muttered in response, evidently embarrassed. I stood up getting ready to turn in for the night.

"You're going to have to persuade him somehow. And now, I'm afraid, you've made it a lot harder." I taunted

"Hermione. I think Malfoy's leaving the castle." I stopped dead in my tracks, why on Earth would he leave? Now this was disturbing. "I've seen it. Sometimes…sometimes he just disappears off the Map." Harry was wrong, Draco always walked me back to the Common Room before returning to his own, surely he wasn't lying to me?

"That's… not possible. No one can leave the castle these days. The Map is wrong." I stammered.

"The Map is never wrong." Harry said absolutely. I frowned before turning my head and carrying on back to the dormitory.

I was woken in the night by Harry telling me to come quickly and that something had happened to Ron. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly dressed taking no time to tame my tousled hair and ran quickly to the hospital wing and went straight to Ron's bedside. I didn't listen as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn and Harry debated the mysterious turn of events, I just sat frightened for Ron, as Madam Pomfrey administered several antidotes. Ron was in good hands at least, but I was still fearful for him. Then I realized, I had had feelings for Ron all along, in fact I'd been blinded by jealousy and as if right on cue, Lavender Brown ran in.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?" She stopped in her tracks as she saw me at Ron's bedside, with his hand in mine. She glared daggers at me "What is she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same." I retorted, stupid cow.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Of course, good point.

"I happen to be his… friend." How stupid did I sound now, I felt like cursing myself, or Lavender Brown for that matter.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting." How dare she the little bitch, I was really going to give it to her if she didn't piss off right now.

"He's been poisoned, you daft pobble! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." I frowned as I said that last part, I was betraying Draco here and felt awful for it.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence. I'm here, Won-Won. I'm here –" I was just about to raise my hand against her when Ron interrupted

"Er… My… Nee… Er! My! Nee!" That was my cue. Ron reached out blindly and fell back unconscious. I looked up at Lavender giving her the fakest smile I could muster before she erupted into tears and ran crying from the room.

* * *

**Damn, she's doing it again! Who's she going to pick? ;O**


	17. Chapter 17

(Hermione POV)

That night I went back to bed and hated myself, I had used Draco. I mean of course I had romantic feelings towards him, and I really liked him, but I think I loved Ron, I just wasn't aware of it until last night when I almost lost him. I mean they were both good looking, Ron could be slightly heartless sometimes, but then again I couldn't completely trust Draco. What was I going to do?

I walked down to the Great Hall with Harry that morning, surprised to see Ron already up shovelling food into his mouth. Typical Ron. I opened a copy of the Prophet and began reading, Harry did the same but with that blasted Potion's book yet again.

"Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?" Ron probed. I sighed,

"Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, you see, and you talked — I don't believe it was a long conversation –" I spluttered

"Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems… a bit put out." And with that the three of us glanced over at her to see her direct a lethal squint our way.

"Does, doesn't she? And you say you don't remember a thing from that night? Not one thing?"

"Well… there is… something." Ron began. I tried not to look too hopeful. "But no. It can't be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" Ron look baffled.

"Right. Boggled…" I sighed before slumping back into my chair. "That's Katie. That's Katie Bell." Harry's gaze shot up from his book and over to where the commotion was, within a moment he was up and racing towards her. I watched as she spoke with him, unable to hear what they were saying before she directed her gaze at Draco. Shit, Draco! He gave Harry a warning look before turning to me, he looked pained. I needed to speak with him I stood up but he was already leaving, I ran quickly but Harry followed him out. Shit.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I needed to get out, to go somewhere. Perhaps the Astronomy Tower? No too obvious. Before I knew what I was doing I was in the old girls bathroom again. I couldn't stand myself right now, there she was, sweet loving Hermione, Hermione who I didn't deserve. I sat in the Great Hall not eating anything, picking at a slice of toast but I couldn't stomach it. The time was drawing near, it was going to break her. Then Katie Bell walked in and all I could think about was how I'd cursed her, unintentionally of course I had never had a grudge against Katie, yet she had been in St Mungo's for about a month straight because of me. Then the poison mead, again fallen into the wrong hands and who ends up taking it, but one of Hermione's best friends Weasley. Now of course I hated Weasley, but I hated myself for hurting him because it hurt her. It was my fault, and she deserved so much better than me.

The task I had been given was a heavy weight on my shoulders and had started to take its toll. Looking at my reflection, I looked ill, pale and exhausted. There were dark circles under my eyes now, darker than what they were at the start of the year, so much so it looks almost as if I had two black eyes. I had lost a lot of weight in addition, coming up to two stone now, I was lucky if I kept one meal down each day and I also was suffering from constant migraines. And despite all of Snape's help, advice and teachings along with Aunt Bellatrix's Occlumency, I still couldn't help but feel defenceless, vulnerable and most of all alone, there was nobody I could really talk to with this problem except Myrtle, I mean of course I could tell Hermione, but I couldn't risk it with her being so close to Potter, and I couldn't have her bear witness to my shame.

I felt dizzy, my head began to spin with the fear that overwhelmed me. My stomach lurched, I can't understand why, I had nothing in my stomach to empty. My current migraine pained me so, as did my shame and I stood in front of the mirror and cried. When I had gotten it all out of my system, I splashed my face in cold water before looking in the mirror to see the bathroom door open, I gasped in pure shock. I was exposed, and not just to anyone, but Potter. I turned before aiming a spell Potter's way, the lamp next to him shattered. Then Potter whipped out his wand and without aiming shot a spell in my direction causing the cistern behind me to explode, water gushed everywhere. I growled in rage, he would pay. Potter would pay.

"Cruci-"I started but was cut short when Potter interrupted

"Sectumsempra!"

I staggered backwards to the floor dropping my wand in the process. My whole body felt like it had been slashed with a sword, I looked towards Potter who stood in pure disbelief and from the corner of my eye, I could see the water running red from the blood oozing from my body. I felt weaker by the second, I was convinced that Potter was going to leave me to die, if it hadn't of been for Snape rushing in at that moment, I probably would have.

I don't think I'd ever seen Snape so bemused in my life, he looked curiously at Potter before rushing to my side, the bloodied water surrounding me expanding across the bathroom floor. He withdrew his wand before muttering the incantation "Vulnera Sanentur" several times over my body now glistening a deep scarlet. I saw Potter back away to the door as he stared in horror before he ran.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

Harry ran back into the Common Room looking pale and shaking slightly.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as her, Ron and I ran to crowd Harry as he took a seat. He didn't speak for a few minutes his hands gripping the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white. He eyed the Potions book on the table next to him with a new founded fear. "Harry, what happened?" Ginny prompted. He couldn't look at me directly and avoided my gaze.

"I followed Malfoy" He began. My throat went tight. "The old girls lavatories, and we fought." My eyes began to well up, he saw this and looked even more pained as he continued "I'm so sorry Hermione, I used that spell." He put his head into his hands.

"What did it do?" I asked sternly. No response "What did it do!?" I screamed, shaking now with fear.

"I don't know" He cried "I fired the spell and he fell, bleeding everywhere. I left, I was just too shocked." My anger at Harry was beyond containment now as I lashed out beginning to violently strike him. Ron stood up trying to restrain me and hug me, I pushed him away and ran in the direction of the portrait hole, tears spilling as I went.


	18. Chapter 18

(Hermione POV)

I ran straight to the hospital wing when I left, running in only to see Madam Pomfrey tending to the nosebleed of a first year. I scanned all of the beds, nothing.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" She queried politely.

"No, but thank you Madam Pomfrey." I smiled falsely and turned to leave. Where was Draco? I made my way up to the Astronomy Tower and sat in our usual meeting place. I watched the sun go down. My favourite time of day, watching the sky fade from blue, to pink and orange, then finally to a deep blue, witnessing the stars dot the sky one by one. I sat so I was turned towards the door, perking up every time I heard a noise outside hoping it was Draco. I needed to make sure Harry hadn't hurt him, and by God if he had.

I hugged my knees leaning against the railing as I heard the clock tower strike, I had no idea what time it was, but I'd been here for four rounds of strikes. I was losing my battle to sleep, but I fought on determined to be awake in case Draco turned up. My thoughts drifted to Ron, I had been playing him similarly to how I had played Draco, and pretty soon the time would come where I would have to choose between the two. I prayed that that time was a long way yet, I needed to make a thorough decision.

I leaned my head back against the rail and decided to count stars to pass the time, an impossible task I know. That's why after a few moments I fell asleep still hunched and hugging my knees. All that filled my dreams that night was a montage of Harry hurting Draco with that damn spell, there was images where he was flung across the room onto the floor, his blood pouring out of him as he writhed in agony on the floor. The worst one however was the one where Harry cast the spell and it slowly cut into Draco's torso leaving a trail of blood where it sliced open his skin, as I heard him scream.

That one woke me up. It was the early hours of the morning, and the sky was just beginning to lighten and the birds were already out each chirping their sweet melodies. I was instantly aware that I had fallen from a sitting position and was sprawled across the floor. I was cold, glancing down at my arm I noticed all of my hairs were rigid and my skin was polka-dotted with goosebumps. Last time I had slept here, I was with Draco, I didn't realise how cold I would be without him.

I got up quickly and against the will of my protesting muscles, made my way down towards the Gryffindor Tower. When I arrived I saw Harry asleep in the armchair where I had stormed out on him yesterday, his Potions book was nowhere to be seen. I felt guilty all of a sudden, it looked as if Harry had waited up for me all night and failed, as I had tried for Draco, and failed. I sighed, I no longer felt the compulsion to hit him anymore in fact I wanted to apologise, but I hadn't the slightest idea how long Harry had slept, for all I know it may have only been a few hours so I left him sleeping in the armchair and went to change into some fresh robes.

I looked for Draco that morning, when I entered the Great Hall being one of the first in there, to ensure I didn't miss him. I waited and waited as the hall filled up sipping my way through glass after glass of cranberry juice which I instantly regretted when I felt the sudden urge to pee. No, I was to sit here and wait until first lesson if I had to. The Hall started to empty and there was still no sign of Draco, people left until I was one of few who remained, I had sat here for an hour and a half, and still no Draco. Well that was deflating, I thought as I walked off to my first lesson. I was supposed to have Potions with him later that day, I anxiously abided my time through Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts before hastily making my way to Potions. People piled in and took their desks, I looked at the empty stool on the other side of the room, yearning. Little did I know, I would end up looking for the whole week, only to be disappointed.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I was avoiding her. No matter how much I wanted to reveal myself, the time drew nearer, and I couldn't bear for her to get any more attached to me now in fear of what I was going to do. After Snape had healed me, he had ensured that I stayed in bed for a week allowing for my injuries to heal fully, many of the cuts had healed but the deeper ones took several attempts by Snape to close them up, however they did leave their mark. I now had several rather large scars tainting my chest and possibly back.

During this allotted time, I could freely wander about the school. Well, not exactly freely unless Snape was to get into trouble, but he told me to use this time to make the final repairs to the Vanishing Cabinet as the time was very near. When he told me this I thought my insides were going to drop out of me, I felt sick again and stressed but now I had no opportunities to visit Myrtle and unburden myself and I had no Hermione to hold to comfort me.

Blaise had come into the Common Room one afternoon and come to my bedside relaying what Hermione had asked him, she had asked him where I was, and if I was okay, and why she wasn't seeing me anywhere and that she worried and missed me. It broke my heart to know she was so distressed. I then found out the following day that the gossip in Gryffindor Tower was that Hermione hadn't slept in the dormitory for several days now. Everybody interpreted this the wrong way of course, but I knew exactly where she was.

So one of the nights I stole out of the Slytherin Common Room in the early hours and made my way to the Astronomy Tower, that's where she went when she was distressed ever since I told her that's where I went. She wanted to see me of course, but I was hoping to catch her asleep, so I could see her. I crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door, silently praying it wouldn't creak or anything. I poked my head in and there she was, sleeping on the floor no less, using her own arm as a pillow, lying in the foetal position. I instantly felt guilty, but I had to touch her, so I snuck over to where she lay and brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, like I used to, before standing and returning the Slytherin Common Room, urging myself to turn around at each step I took. Then I decided, I needed to tell her. I needed to tell her everything.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

By this time, I could no longer hold a grudge against Harry, he was almost grovelling every time I saw him, so in the end I forgave him before he told me he had given the book to Ginny to hide so he would never see it again. Ron on the other hand was acting slightly odd in the past week especially. It wasn't until one evening in the Common Room he finally snapped, we were the only two in there as Harry had just taken the Felix Felices he had won on the first day in Potions, hoping to secure the memory Dumbledore was after from Slughorn.

"Why are you still looking for him?" Ron burst out.

"For who?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Bloody Malfoy, that's who! Y'know Hermione, I did actually break up with Lavender about a week and a half ago, so you can stop with the charade!" I looked at him shocked.

"Charade?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't play stupid, I think we all know that you used him to get at me when I was with Lavender." He spat. He was right, it was like that at first, did everybody really suspect it?

"What do you expect me to do Ronald? Throw away my relationship just because you broke up with Lavender? Do you expect me to come running at your beck and call, hmm? I don't think so. " This was unfair now, I was going to do something I would regret in a minute if I didn't get out of here and so with that I stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room making my way to my temporary residence, the Astronomy Tower.


	19. Chapter 19

(Draco's POV)

The cabinet had been finished in my week of leave, all we needed now was to wait for the opportune moment. I knew I couldn't lie to her anymore, and that is what compelled me to go up to the Astronomy Tower that night. I burst in through the door, she wasn't there, surely she'd be along shortly, I thought to myself as I took a seat in the corner and waited.

About 20 minutes later she burst into the door, unaware that I was sitting in the shadows, slamming it behind her. I stood up and she looked in my direction, her face lit up and she flew into my arms, the force to which she ran into me hurt my recently formed scars. I winced slightly before she gazed up at me

"Sweet Merlin! I've missed you so much Draco! Where on Earth have you been? Are you still hurt?" She was breathless now, almost crying. I tilted her head up to face me.

"None of that matters, but I have something important I need to discuss with you."

"I need to say something too" She looked uneasy. What on Earth could she be wanting to tell me now.

"After you then," I smiled meekly.

She took a deep breath.

"I know why you have been avoiding me lately, and I needed to explain myself." She paused, wringing her hands and breaking my gaze. "You know I had feelings for Ron, how strong I couldn't really say. But, then he started dating Lavender….." She trailed off. Hang on a minute, is she trying to tell me that? No. Oh God no. Of course, that is why she was crying that night, and that's why her and Weasley were drifting. I was glad that Weasley had drunk the poison mead all of a sudden. I loosened my grip on her, and narrowed my gaze. She wouldn't lift her eyes from a certain spot on the floor. She couldn't even look at me.

"Oh, I get it, so now he's free of Lavender you go running to him, is that right?" She remained silent, sniffling.

"Is that right Hermione!?" I half-shouted at her. She nodded causing a tear in her eye to spill.

"No, of course not" She blubbed. I remained silent, I couldn't bring myself to look at her right now. "I thought you knew." She gulped "What did you want to tell me then?" She quivered stricken with panic.

"You know what, forget it." I mumbled as I swerved around her before swiftly heading for the door.

"Draco-" She called reaching for me.

"Fuck off Hermione, I can't stand to look at you right now." My voice quavered as I shot out of the room listening to her sobs as I went.

* * *

I don't think she understood how angry, and at the same time how heartbroken I really was. My blood boiled with rage and anger, I almost diverted my course and marched straight for Gryffindor Tower to give Weasley a piece of my mind, and also a curse or two.

I stormed into old bathrooms and yanked my tie, whipping it from my shirt before throwing it to one side. Merlin help the next sod who comes in here. I punched the mirror in front of me cracking it so much so, it may be difficult to repair it with magic. I hated her, I hated him, I hated Potter and the rest of those smug Gryffindor twats, I hated Dumbledore, I hated Snape, and I really fucking hated Voldemort. Well its my own bloody fault! I shouldn't have moved in too swiftly, blinded by my stupid obsession with her!

What good will this do? I thought quietly to myself as I unclenched my hands which were white from the strength of my grip and I watched as the blood flew back into them, turning them pink again. I started inhaling deeply to try and calm myself, I would just have to use my anger as a source of strength when I faced Dumbledore, so I managed to bury my anger in a shallow grave in my heart, as that was not the end of it.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

Now I've really done it. I was tempted for a moment to hurl myself of the Astronomy Tower before the body wrenching sobs took hold of me. I had never seen Draco look at me with such a hatred before, even in third year when I slapped him one for getting Buckbeak sentenced to death. The way his eyes narrowed at me and his eyes turned darker, glaring at me. I shuddered at the memory, deciding tonight would be spent in Gryffindor Tower, I forced my legs forward.

_"I can't stand to look at you right now"_

When I got back I quickly ran into the Dormitory before Ron and Harry could stop me and scraped my hands through my hair as to prevent any more sobs seizing me, so much so I began unknowingly tearing hair out. I changed into my pyjamas and hauled myself into bed trying to block out all of the day's sorrows. Everybody else had come to bed assuming I was asleep and all climbed into their beds, I however got back out when I was sure they were all asleep and sat in the Common Room, in the dark, not bothering to light the fire. I sat by the light of the moon and wept silently after a few moments I heaved in a huge breath to continue sobbing when I heard a familiar

"Hermione?" It was Ron's voice, he stepped into the room. Great, just what I needed right now.

"It's all your fault. You're the reason he hates me" I spat. "It's all because of you!" I cried. Before tearing up again and sinking into the sofa behind me. He crossed the room and sat next to me.

"To be honest Hermione, I didn't do anything except date Lavender." He spoke in a matter-of-factly tone. He knew exactly what he did, first taunting me about Cormac, then kissing her right in front of me and then being angry at me when I had Draco! That last statement of his really angered me and I turned my glare towards him and raised my hand but he was to quick and grasped me by the wrist before shooting forward and putting his lips to mine, he invaded my mouth with his tongue, exploring each and every part of it. My hand which was intended to strike him went limp with disappointment.

I had wanted Ron for almost a year now, but his kiss was rather dominant and bold in comparison to Draco's which was somewhat tender yet at times with a hint of urgency, but he wasn't as dominating as Ron, which is what I liked. Then I realised, it didn't feel right kissing Ron. I pushed him off me, and yanked my hand from his grip, I didn't want Ron and I knew it from that moment, I loved Draco Malfoy. And I wished I'd have told him that before I went and screwed it all up.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING - M RATED CONTENT AHEAD!**

* * *

(Hermione POV)

We had found that Harry had succeeded in his endeavours and managed to obtain the memory from Slughorn, he also told me that Hagrid's spider Aragog had died too. I saw Ron give a shudder when that name was mentioned. I had told Ron how I felt about Draco, and how he shouldn't of kissed me, he was hurt and I knew it but I needed to be true to my feelings. He apologised for the accusations he made about me using Draco, and I apologised to him for being so cruel, though I did tell him I had some feelings, but my feelings for Draco were stronger. I was thrilled it didn't destroy our friendship although I still did feel a little awkward in Ron's presence, I still had remote feelings for him but nowhere near as powerful as what I now felt for Draco.

Dumbledore had told Harry that he needed Harry to accompany him on a trip of utmost importance, Harry later told us they had located a Horcrux and needed to find it and destroy it promptly. So it was one late Saturday afternoon when I approached him.

"Harry, it's time" I spoke, my voice cracking. We both knew this was going to be dangerous, so I couldn't help but feel scared for Harry. He looked at me and Ron and smiled before we began the walk to Dumbledore's office. Harry started babbling on about some suspicion with the Vanishing Cabinets again, I couldn't listen knowing this might be the last time I saw Harry again. We got to the statue that revealed the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Good luck, mate." Ron whispered to Harry as we watched him wind his way up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I excused myself from Ron and made my way to the Astronomy Tower, it was the only place I could think to go where I could have some privacy. I slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor allowing the tears to flow freely from my eyes, I cried not only because I may never see Harry again, but also because being here reminded me of my last, rather cold encounter with Draco.

* * *

(Draco POV)

It was only a few moments ago that Snape had told me tonight was it and to be ready, letting everybody in within the next hour. Then it dawned on me, this was going to be my last night at Hogwarts, possibly my last chance to see Hermione before the inevitable happened. I needed time to think what I was going to say to her before I left, I needed to make amends with her, I couldn't leave her if we were on bad terms. I had to tell her I didn't mean it.

I hurried from the Slytherin Common Room and towards Gryffindor Tower where I saw Weasley enter through the portrait hole, where was she? I dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time trying to get to the Astronomy Tower so that I still had time. I yanked the door open and she turned her head to me, her face was red and swollen, she had been crying again. She stood up, surprised that I had appeared, I made my way across the room instinctively cradling her as she expelled the last of her tears.

"Oh Draco, I thought you hated me," She sobbed.

"No, I may be angry at you, but I will never hate you. Ever. I love you, and I didn't mean anything I said I swear it, it was unforgivable." I soothed her kissing her hair. She turned looked up at me and said something I will never forget.

"No, no. It was me who was in the wrong here. Now, I don't know if this will mean anything to you now, but I love you too, and I never want us to argue like that ever again." That was the first time she had ever told me that she had loved me, she turned her head away bashfully, I turned it back towards me and looked into her eyes before she grasped my face between her hands and kissed me with a passion I had never experienced before but I gladly reciprocated, running my tongue across her bottom lip and gently nipping. I knew she liked this.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I pinned him up against the wall by his shoulders before leaning in again to continue kissing him, he moved his hands down my back as I hitched my leg up wrapping it around his. His hands continued moving further down cupping my backside, in a response I thrust my chest forward and ran my breasts down his chest. I liked this, I thought secretively, I felt so promiscuous but never had I felt so alive! I wanted more, desire coursed through me and a strange ache bloomed between my legs.

I kissed the corner of his mouth and along his jaw, heading to his ear where I stopped and paused. I wanted this now, I wanted him and only him. Just for effect, I thought smugly.

"Make love to me, Draco" I whispered seductively. His hands stopped in their tracks and he stiffened before he pulled away from me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to do this, because you think I want to do this. I want you to want it too." He sounded shocked. I put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"I've never been more sure in my life, I trust you" I breathed. And with that he was unleashed, moving swiftly so it was I who was pinned against the wall, I could get used to this. I began undoing his shirt, making quick work of his buttons and shoving his shirt down his arms revealing his chest. Which I immediately began to run my hands all over, I wanted to feel him, all of him. He was a little more impatient with my clothes, he threw my jumper off my head and grasped either side of my shirt tugging it so all the buttons split bouncing on the floor around us.

I giggled in delight as with his one hand he held my leg so it remained wrapped around his just for that extra closeness, in fact I was close enough to feel his arousal poking me just slightly below my clitoris. His other hand wandered to my breast, kneading it through my bra while he trailed kisses from my mouth, down my neck heading for my other breast. This was heavenly, of course in this regard I was inexperienced but the sensations he created within me were so satisfying I let a small moan escape my mouth.

He yanked my bra down a little so my straps fell from my shoulders and my breasts sprang free, I could feel my nipples puckering from the cold and also my evident arousal which I could feel causing an unfamiliar dampness between my legs. I could feel the desire coursing through my body, I wanted more, so much more. His mouth enclosed around my nipple while his fingers toyed with my other. I moved my hand to play with his hair, as he continued journeying south, kissing my navel and still moving down. Then out of the blue he tugged down my trousers and I willingly stepped out of them, quickly unbuckling his own trousers and letting them fall to the ground with mine.

He stood back up returning his mouth to mine. His arousal was now apparent against my upper thigh now as he moved his hand to my back unclasping my bra skilfully before tossing it to one side. I was now naked except my panties. Oh the thrill. His hands continued down my sides and stopped at the line of my panties. He quickly slipped them in, his hand was cold against my warm skin, teasing me brushing my clitoris every now and then causing me to moan into his mouth before he slipped his forefinger into my opening.

My breathing quickened as he stroked my inner wall causing that intense sensation inside me, continuing the motion for another few moments before slowly adding a second finger. My moan this time was rather louder than I had thought it would be, but it was almost incontrollable. Then he really tipped me over the edge by applying a little pressure with his thumb to my clitoris, whatever happened next felt absolutely incredible, my legs tensed and I began uncontrollably thrusting to meet his fingers and the pleasure became more intense suddenly as if it was all focused into one spot and suddenly exploded releasing overwhelming waves of pleasure that washed over my body prompting me open my mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy. He withdrew his hands.

"No. Draco" I whimpered. I was greedy, I wanted more, I wanted it never to stop.

"I know" he hushed. "Now you must tell me if I hurt you. I mean it, now wrap your legs around me" I jumped clasping my legs around his waist as he pushed me into the wall so that I was almost crushed between the two. Using one hand he seized my backside to hold me while using the other to push my underwear out of the way of my opening. He teased me at first rubbing his impressive length along my opening before slowly entering me. This was a lot larger than his fingers, and I cried out a little when I felt something tear inside of me. He lowered me down until I had took about half of him in.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I gazed into his eyes that burned with desire, seeing him like this was intoxicating, enticing. I couldn't describe it.

"Yes, do it" I replied, I was getting frantic now, I wanted to feel it again.

He lowered me down slowly so that I had taken him all in. We both groaned, satisfying the ache of desire. He moved out of me slowly, then back in again at a slightly faster pace, each time rubbing against the sweet spot on my inner walls. Our lips met once more and our tongues danced vigorously with an ever increasing passion, I could feel it again, the pleasure concentrating itself in that one particular spot, he was thrusting at a quickened pace now and I found that the pain reduced with each thrust so eventually I was meeting him thrust for thrust, trying to find relief.

I was almost there, I could feel it so I broke the kiss tilting my head backwards against the wall, my mouth forming the euphoric 'O' so he moved and began nibbling my neck. My legs tensed, this was it, I dug my fingernails into his back and bit my lip hard trying to contain my screams but it was too much, the pleasure rippled all over my body as I felt myself contracting around him and I let out an overwhelmed set of moans. This in turn must've tipped him over the edge as he began to groan too, emptying himself into me digging his fingertips into my skin, so much so I was convinced he would leave bruises, he thrust one last time and stopped.

We remained like that for a few moments, he was still inside me his forehead pressed against my own and we were both panting heavily. He opened his eyes and began tenderly kissing my neck before lifting me up to pull himself out, I winced as I released him.

"That was-" I couldn't put into words how I felt right at this moment. "I'm speechless!" I giggled and he chuckled in return brushing that same lock away from my face.

* * *

**Well DAYYMM, that was hot! xD**


	21. Chapter 21

(Draco POV)

I don't know how it happened, but it did and Sweet Merlin. I wanted to stay wrapped in her embrace for a lot longer than I did, but I had about 20 minutes before Dumbledore was supposed to return. So we both dressed and walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor Tower. This was it, the last time I would ever see her most likely so I pulled her in close and gave her a long lingering kiss, before inhaling her scent one last time before she unwrapped her fingers from mine and I let her go. I stood drinking her in before she reached the portrait hole

"Hermione!" I shouted. She turned her head and smiled towards me. "I love you, don't ever forget it!" Even from afar I could see her beaming

"I love you more!" She sang back to me. I sprinted over to her snaking my arm around her waist.

"No, no Miss Granger, I love you most." I whispered, and before she could reply I kissed the tip of her nose and she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. I may never see her again now, but I'm glad we spent our last moments the way we did. Sneaking through the shadows, I made my way towards the Room of Requirement my head still buzzing with images of Hermione.

I pulled the white sheet from the Vanishing Cabinet and staring at it in awe for a moment, hoping it would work. I withdrew my wand and began to chant the incantation. I watched in amazement as the cabinet began to glimmer looking alive in the dark, dreary room, my work here was done, for now at least. I turned and quickly made my way out of the Room of Requirement to find Dumbledore as I heard my Aunt Bellatix's cackle from behind me, they were in.

* * *

I marched back up to the Astronomy Tower, clambering up the stairs knowing what awaited me at their peak. I heard his voice, he was speaking with somebody, I picked up the pace. When I finally reached the top, I realised I was only next door to where I had just been with Hermione, I abandoned my train of thought when I saw Dumbledore stagger before straightening up.

"Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer?" Dumbledore thought aloud. I raised my wand in response before quickly scanning the room, there was nobody else here. Who on earth was he talking to?

"Who else is here? I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" Was this man crazy? I eyed him suspiciously. Can I actually kill this man?

"You are not an assassin, Draco." He said simply. How in the name of Merlin did he find out!?

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." I knew it was a weak effort but I needed to appear strong, no matter how unwilling I was.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?" I've got to give it to the man, he really was smart.

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" and with that I yanked back my shirtsleeve to reveal my dark mark. Dumbledore barely even glanced at it.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." And with that he withdrew his wand, so I instinctively raised my own.

"Expelliarmus" I yelled as Dumbledore's wand was sent flying from his hand, surely it couldn't be this easy? Dumbledore eyed his wand then me, and then his wand again.

"Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy." I was becoming uneasy now. I glanced quickly from Dumbledore, to the unusual cloud activity and finally to the stairs. Where were they?

"You're not alone. Are you. There are others. How?" He was genuinely shocked, I smirked at this before revealing my plan, the man was going to die one way or another, might as well put him out of his misery.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

"That cabinet has been broken for years." Dumbledore spoke, baffled.

"I've been mending it."

"Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin & Burkes. They form –" I began

"A passage, yes. Very good." He started, his eyes shifted before he continued "I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco." He soothed

"I don't want your help! Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to! I've got to kill you or he'll kill me." I whispered, tears burning my eyes.

"Say that again, Draco. But aloud this time." This was it, I knew I couldn't do it from the start. Especially since Hermione came into my life, I remembered Snape's words of warning. That couldn't be the last time I saw her, I could at least try. I lowered my wand, before my Aunt came in leading the pack of death eaters.

"Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore. Wandless and alone." She cackled "Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco." This didn't feel like a moment for praise, in fact I felt like I deserved to be thrown off the Astronomy Tower and more.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order." Dumbledore started.

"Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." She turned to me "Do it." I raised my wand once more, I wasn't seriously going to do this was I?

"He doesn't have the stomach. Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way." Greyback snarled, how dare he insult my father.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" She was getting impatient, I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"No." I heard Snape and whizzed around, thank Merlin.

"Severus…" Dumbledore pleaded.

"Well, look who's here. Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?" She tormented.

"Severus… please." Dumbledore's pleas really tugged on my heartstrings. I couldn't watch him die.

"I gave my word. I made a vow…" Snape raised his wand, I couldn't watch "Avada Kedavra" The jet of green light illuminated my eyelids, I opened them just in time to see Dumbledore's lifeless body fall through the arch, plummeting to the ground. It was an image that would haunt my nightmares in the years to come, of that I was sure.


	22. Chapter 22

(Draco POV)

This was my chance. I ran from the Astronomy tower, leaping down the stairs trying to evade capture by Snape.

"Malfoy! You can no longer stay here. Come back." He yelled down the stairs. No I thought I needed to find her, I needed to tell her and if she could look past the terrible thing I'd done, I'd take her with me and I'd keep her safe from him forever. I reached the stairs to see an eerily quiet corridor, surely by now the other students should be screaming in terror at my aunt Bellatrix and Greyback, to be honest I wouldn't blame them, they are quite a scary looking pair. But they remained solemn as they stared in horror at the now emerald sky emblazoned with the Dark Mark.

I ran towards the Gryffindor Tower and reached the portrait and I felt a familiar hand grasp my shirt collar, I turned in alarm to see Snape and Bellatrix standing behind me.

"Snape, please" I pleaded, I needed her. I needed to tell her the truth no matter what the cost of it may be. Snape actually gave me a sympathetic look before removing his hand from my shirt collar and replacing it on my shoulder, nudging me forward.

"Draco! Draco! They'll kill you if you stay. Come along." My aunt urged desperately. Snape nudged me forward once again as we rapidly walked towards the School entrance. My aunt scaring the first years along the way yelling silly things like 'Boo' and flashing her sadistic smile at them. She stopped at the entrance of the Great Hall and ran in quickly, within a moment we heard the sound of shattering glass and the whistle of the wind, turning back to look, she had smashed the biggest window that lay behind where Dumbledore once sat. Then it dawned on me, never again would I see him perched in his chair before that window, never again would I hear one of his speeches implanted with riddles, never again would I see Hogwarts. When she had finished we quickly pressed on making our way towards the Forbidden Forest and I distinctly remembered seeing Voldemort there for the first time during my detention in first year, so much had changed since then.

I heard the entrance doors bang open behind us as we passed Hagrid's Hut, Snape and I turned to see Harry his wand at the ready charging towards us, teary eyed.  
"Go on!" Snape urged me as he stepped in forward. I couldn't move, my feet were rooted in place. I felt a warm air rush at my back, I turned to see a gigantic ball of fire erupt into the sky, Bellatrix had set Hagrid's Hut ablaze, this was hurting me a lot more than I had expected. These images were that of my childhood, which were now burning before me, crumbling before my eyes, tainted by the Dark Mark tattooed on my arm.

I watched as a jet of red light fired from Harry's wand, Snape deflected it with ease. I looked back to Harry, his chest heaving, his eyes full of vengeance and tears.

"Cruciatus!" Harry yelled "Incacerata! Impedimenta!" Each of the spells Harry fired at Snape were expertly parried, Harry lowered his arm in frustration.

"Fight! Fight back, you coward!" Harry cried, and with that Snape lifted his wand, whipping it forward sending Harry flying backwards to his feet. Normally I would have laughed at this display, but for once, I could empathise with Potter as it was exactly how I felt when they dragged my father off and threw him into Azkaban.

"Don't ever associate that word and my name again." He snarled at Harry who climbed to his knees before Snape emitted another flash of red light from his wand sending Harry crashing back to the ground. I turned to see my aunt next to me, that familiar glint in her eye, bloodlust. Snape must have recognised it too.

"No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" Snape said sternly to my aunt who narrowed her gaze at him before turning and trotting off. Snape turned also and seized my collar again before briskly walking towards the dark forest.

"Sectumsempra!" I heard from behind me, that was the spell. I remembered it well as it was the very same spell which lead to my multiple scars. I turned in time to see Snape block the spell effortlessly and with a wave of his wand, knock Harry to his feet once more. I'll give it to him, his determination is relentless. Snape strode over to him before kneeling down, his voice inaudible, but he muttered something which made Harry stiffen before kicking his wand so it was far from his reach and turning and ushering me into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I wasn't even ready for bed that night, before I heard a commotion out in the Common Room. I quickly pulled my hairbrush through the rest of the knots Draco had made in my hair just over 15 minutes ago and made my way out into the Common Room to see everybody filing out of the portrait hole. I heard occasional mutters of 'dark mark' and 'death eaters', panic filled me as I desperately pushed past the people in front of me. I found Ron quickly as he was staring expressionless at the sky, I followed his gaze to see the dark mark ablaze in an bright green light. I was so confused, where was Harry? Was he even back yet? Everybody seemed to be heading towards the courtyard to grabbing onto Ron's wrist I dragged him after me as I pushed through the crowds once again.

I heard muffled sobs as people crowded around the base of the Astronomy Tower, the panic was really setting in now I felt quite nauseous with anxiety. I saw the tip of McGonagall's hat and so I dragged Ron after me in that direction. I turned to her before I looked ahead,

"Professor, what's going-"I began, she just turned her gaze solemnly ahead at the same time Ron tapped my arm. I daringly looked ahead. There, at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, lay the lifeless body of Professor Dumbledore. I gasped in sheer shock. His hair was spread out in all angles across the floor, his signature half-moon spectacles lay disarrayed on his face. In his hand lay a locket of some sort, I had never seen it before but it must have been of some importance. What disturbed me the most though, is his eyes still remained open, and the last thing he would have seen, were the eyes of his killer. I glanced upwards taking in the height of the Astronomy Tower, it was one of the tallest buildings at Hogwarts, and to think that this poor unfortunate man had most likely, judging by his position fallen.

I had never been as close to Dumbledore as Harry had been, but just to see him lying there in such a manner hurt me deeply. I could feel my throat constricting as I tried to withhold the tears threatening to spill. I watched as McGonagall turned her head, I followed her gaze to see Hagrid and Harry parting their way through the crowd, as they reached the front of the crowd, Hagrid stopped in his tracks evidently shattered by what lay before him. Harry continued kneeling next to Dumbledore, he closed his eyes before straightening his spectacles and wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth before turning his head towards the locket taking it before bowing his head and letting the tears take their course I could see the shudders of grief wracking his body.

I turned my head to Ginny who nodded at me before stepping forward slightly and kneeling next to Harry, drawing him into a comforting embrace. I longed for somebody to hold me, so I craned my neck looking around for Draco. I saw the usual gang of Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy, no Draco. I looked around panicked now, everybody in the school seemed to be present with the exception of him.

Next to me, McGonagall raised her arm holding her wand to the sky, the tip dimly illuminated. I had seen this before, it was a salute, so withdrawing my wand, I followed McGonagall and raised my wand towards the sky. After a few moments, the whole school had their wands in the air in reverence. I looked above as the dark mark vanished from the sky, revealing only deep grey clouds, shrouding the night sky.

* * *

Harry had told me soon after everything he had witnessed on the Astronomy Tower that night. He told me how Draco had used the Vanishing Cabinet to grant the death eaters entry to the grounds, how it was Draco who cursed Katie Bell and poisoned Ron, how Draco had planned to kill Dumbledore all along, and how Draco was in fact a death eater. He then proceeded to tell me in the end it was Snape's wand that dealt the devastating blow, it was of little comfort to me.

Harry's words echoed in my mind. The mere betrayal of it all took a heavy toll on my already weakened heart, the pain was so great I felt weak, my heart ached, how could he possibly have done this. How could he lie to me, me of all the people, me who he supposedly loved? Harry had been right all along, I had wanted to believe him, really I did, but my reckless infatuation with Draco had left me blinded, in my eyes he could do no wrong. But now the truth stared my dead in the face, as clear as the day.

Harry remained silent as I ran. I ran to my dormitory, I needed to be alone before this emotion exploded and overwhelmed me. I slammed the door behind me, the dormitory was empty. My breath felt as though it was being ripped from my lungs, the air was heavier as I tried to force it into my lungs, gasping, then the cold chills enveloped me shaking, I shrunk to the floor. My eyes stung with anguish, resentment, remorse and yearning as the tears blurred my vision, spilling over my eyelids, tickling my hot cheeks as they went, itching as they dried on my face but they kept flowing. My stomach was in knots and I felt like I was going to vomit everywhere as the pressure intensified in my chest and my heart felt like it was about to burst. I wept until my head throbbed in resistance and sleep took pity on my worthless soul.

* * *

When I awoke from my troubled sleep little more than an hour later, I made my way back into the Common Room on shaky legs before supporting myself on the back of a chair. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to face me, their eyes drinking in my wasted form in sympathy.

"Do you think he would've done it. Draco?" I croaked.

"No. He was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing…" Harry soothed.

"Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort's soul…" I grumbled trying to divert my thoughts, knowing it would last only a few moments.

"Yeah, strange. Only… it's not. It's a fake." I gasped again, feeling my legs give way beneath me. I tightened the grip on the chair for support. He pried open the locket to reveal a small piece of folded parchment. He unfolded it and began to read. "To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

"R.A.B.?" I queried.

"Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was a waste. All of it." Normally I would have felt a great deal of empathy right now for Harry, but I had reached my emotional limit, any more feelings and I do believe I would explode.

"I'm not coming back, Hermione." I knew it was only a matter of time. "I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'm not sure where that will lead me… but I'll let you and Ron know where I am — when I can." He stammered.

"I've always admired your courage, Harry, but sometimes… you're really thick." I giggled feebly. I wasn't about to sit here and mope about while Harry went out there by himself, no way, not in a thousand years. "You don't honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us, Harry."

I tried to enjoy what would be my last meal at Hogwarts. Well it would be if I could actually eat anything of course, I had hoped crying it all out of my system at Dumbledore's funeral would have made me feel a little better, it hadn't, as a matter of fact I felt worse. Thoughts of Draco dominated my mind, no matter how hard I tried to push them out and no matter how much I wanted to hate him, and curse him for what he'd done, to Dumbledore, to the school and to me. No, this was it, he'd really done it this time. I hated him, of that I was sure, any other feelings I may have possessed for him were shrouded by the rage, the loathing I felt right now, he'd used me, and I'd never forgive him. He is dead to me.


	23. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys, so that's the first part of the story right now. I am working to carry it on through the Deathly Hallows Plot, though we may be seeing some different POV's coming in unless I can think of something I can use for Draco, as there's only a few opportunities they could end up with a moment together so bear with me! **

**This next part will stick to the Deathly Hallows plot but I have recently come up with little bits I can toss in afterwards to spice things up a little! It appears my chapters seem to be getting a little longer now, and the one's I've written so far seem to be a lot better, I think anyway, I'll see if I can keep that up for you guys. **

**I'm grateful for all the reviews, favourites and followers so far, and I welcome any feedback whether its positive or negative, please leave your thoughts, its great to know if you guys like my work. So far of course :3**

**Special thanks to my Hufflepuff Editor, even though she's only a Hufflepuff, she has been very supportive. Slytherin still rule :3**

**Corabel x**


	24. Chapter 23

(Hermione POV)

It was almost time. Harry would be turning 17 within a matter of days and we had to make haste. I had spent much of my holidays reading though the 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts', a book I had borrowed from Dumbledore's office about Horcruxes, trying to make sense of them. The further I got into the mystery of the Horcruxes, the more I wanted to destroy them. I picked up the book and tossed it into my bag which I had enchanted with an extension charm, over the last few weeks I had been collecting supplies as I knew the road ahead wouldn't be a smooth one, we needed to be prepared.

I eyed the copy of the Daily Prophet on my desk, the headline shook me to my very core, 'Muggle Family Murdered – Violence Spreads'. I had spent all of my time at home with my parents, revelling in their compassion knowing it would draw to an end very shortly, it also provided me with a distraction from thinking of Draco. I longed to see him, but I couldn't be sure of what I would do when I did, would I kiss him or curse him? I did contemplate sending him an owl, but of course to do that I would need to borrow Harry's or Ron's now there were obvious problems with this: Harry's owl was too obvious, Ron's owl was too uncoordinated, and knowing the two of them, they would try and read my letter. I would lie awake at night and relive that day, and how so much had changed, that morning I was convinced he hated me, then that evening I couldn't have loved him more after I had given myself to him and finding out he had betrayed me and everything I stood for was crushing and now, I may hate him.

"Hermione, your tea is ready dear." I heard my mother call.

"Coming mum" My voice quavered, this was it now. I had to leave, I had to protect them. Wiping an unshed tear from my eye, I reached for my bag wrapping the strap around my wrist shoving my wand up my sleeve before made my way down the stairs, taking a moment to drink in my surroundings so I could remember them vividly. I reached the base of the stairs to see my mother emerge from the kitchen with a teapot.

"Don't you look lovely. All packed?" She smiled. I nodded silently as she set the teapot down on the table. My father followed holding the biscuit tin, typical dad.

"Are you sure these biscuits are sugar-free?" He inquired.

"Quite sure, dear. See the big bold letters that say 'Sugar Free'? Dead giveaway." I smirked at that.

"Mm. Yes." He murmured before turning to face me. "Hello, kitten. Don't you look lovely." I forced a sweet smile in response to my father as he kissed my head before plonking himself on the sofa shortly followed by my mother. I stood taking in the sight of them before slowly sliding my wand from my sleeve, taking two small steps forward and pointing it at the back of their heads, my hand was trembling now.

"Obliviate" I whispered, the tears stinging my eyes now. I lowered my wand and watched as my face vanished from all the photographs on the mantelpiece, this hurt me deeply. I clutched my bag close to my chest before turning towards the door, taking one last look at them before exiting.

I stepped outside and a cold breeze greeted me, I shut the door silently behind me. The sky was a miserable grey, it matched my mood perfectly. I ambled to the end of the driveway, before turning to take one last look at my house, my hair whipping my face making my eyes sting even more, I gave up the fight letting the tears control me as they silently cascaded down my cheeks.

* * *

(Draco POV)

We sauntered into the dining room at Malfoy Manor, my home. Although it wasn't my home, nowhere was home while he was in it, wherever he was was Hell on Earth. I took a seat close to my mother, like those times when I was a child, and being a shy infant I would cling to my mother for protection and comfort much like I was now. She took my hand before giving me a reassuring smile as we sat. My father was now out of Azkaban, illegally of course, the Dark Lord had freed all incarcerated souls loyal to him, before seizing our house as his base of operations.

Azkaban had taken a toll on him, he rarely spoke to anyone except me or my mother, and would never take the time to go out of his way to cause trouble, in fact he preferred to avoid it. His face had grown paler, there were evident bags under his eyes and he no longer took the time to groom his facial hair as he used to. He was no longer in the Dark Lord's favour after his encounter with Potter in the Department of Ministries, it was a bad time for us Malfoys, especially as now the Dark Lord would openly criticize us joking about my mother's relations to Remus Lupin through the marriage of her niece Nymphadora Tonks.

I hated him. Everytime he entered our home I just wanted to scream out at him, to curse him repeatedly for what he had done to my father, to my mother and to me. He had ruined my life, my father was all but destroyed, my mother living in fear and myself being made to mercilessly plot Dumbledore's downfall of course I didn't see it through, I couldn't. Everything he made me do had caused me to lose everything dear to me, especially my Hermione. For once in my life, I actually missed Hogwarts too. What I would give to be trudging through those halls once again, to see Dumbledore standing at the podium one last time, to be graced with Hermione's sweet presence and hold her in my arms again. Did I regret what I had done? Of course I did, but he left me no choice.

Then I noticed her, there hovering above the table as if she were suspended from some invisible rope above. Professor Burbage. I stared in horror, she looked as though she had been tortured, she was bloodied, her clothes were torn and soiled and her skin was dirty. This was too much for me to bear but I still couldn't divert my eyes. The feeling from the night of Dumbledore's murder came back with a vengeance, here she was, a figure from my joyous childhood, destroyed. Snape burst through the door as most eyes in the room turned to face him, I saw his eyes flicker to where Professor Burbage was suspended.

"Severus. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way. Come. I've saved you a seat." Snape was the Dark Lord's new favourite since it was him who had dealt the fatal blow to Dumbledore, I didn't care. I would've hated to sit beside him anyway, without the solace of my mother's presence beside me. My father and mother must've felt it too. He stared vaguely at his wand while she stared at a fixed spot on the wall opposite, I had seen that stare before, it was the same one she would often use when trying to distance herself before she broke down. I looked at her, hoping to catch her eye to give her a soothing glance, but she remained motionless, only blinking every once in a while.

"You know our hosts, of course, Severus." He gestured to where we sat. " Narcissa in particular has been most hospitable. Lucius, on the other hand, is, I fear, burdened by my presence. Are you, Lucius?" He sneered.

"My lord?" My father stammered, shocked.

"Are you burdened?" Before my father could think of a reply, my mother interrupted.

"My lord is always welcome here." She spoke humbly. Her tolerance was remarkable, I couldn't stand him. He smiled at this, bearing those awful teeth of his.

"You bring news I trust, Severus?" He questioned.

"It will happen Saturday next. At nightfall." Snape declared.

"And this information comes –"

"– from the source we discussed." With this Yaxley leapt from his seat.  
"I have heard differently, my lord. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the night before he turns seventeen." He protested.

"This is a false trail. The Auror Office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter. Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry." Snape announced.

"Well, they've got that right, then, 'aven't they?" A voice snickered from across the table, many others joined in the amusement with the exception of me, my mother and father. I didn't see what was so amusing. The Dark Lord raised his hand and silence fell.

"Pius, what say you?" He inquired.

"One hears many things, my lord. Whether the truth is among them is not clear." He rambled his gaze, placid

"Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius. Where will he be taken? The boy?"

"To a safe house. Likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him. We may have compromised the Ministry, but there are those who remain loyal to him. As long as the Ministry stands, his allies within will have the means at their disposal to ensure his safety." I hated it when they spoke of attack, because wherever Potter was, Hermione was close nearby. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, even if she did hate me.

"My lord, if I might, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I'd like to kill the boy." My aunt piped up, how textbook of her. Her bloodlust was palpable, it sickened me to be of her blood. I heard a wail come from beneath us, before all eyes shot to look at the Dark Lord, his eyes flashed red briefly.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" He bellowed.

"Yes, m-my lord. Right away, my lord." He sputtered before scrambling out of the room. The Dark Lord turned himself to face my aunt, who had a rather disturbing obsession with him as a matter of fact, it repulsed me.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. But I face an unfortunate complication. It has recently come to my attention that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another. Which means, if I am to kill him… I will have to do it with another's wand." He looked up hopefully before rising and pacing around the table, everybody stiffened. Nobody would willingly give up their wand, it was shameful!

"Come now. Surely one of you would like the honour? What about…you, Lucius?" Astounded, I shot round to see my father's face sallow face look distraught, beaten as the Dark Lord loomed over him. "I require your wand." My father sat speechless for a moment, paralysed I looked around to see everybody else sag with relief, trying to avoid my father's gaze, my mother's hand brushed his wrist summoning him back into the moment. He turned his head slowly to look upon her, she nodded slightly before he slowly withdrew his wand and surrendering it to the Dark Lord's skeletal hands. He stared at it for a moment, experimenting with how it felt it seemed.

"Do I detect elm?" He said finally.

"Yes, my lord." My father answered submissively.

"And the core?"

"Dragon — dragon heartstring." He faltered, looking over to the table where the Dark Lord's wand lay, unattended.

"My wand? You can't possibly think I would give you my wand." He spoke, astonished.

"No, my lord." My father replied lowering his head. This was it, Voldemort's revenge on my father for what Potter did. He had taken his wand leaving him powerless, vulnerable, and degraded. With a flick of his wrist, the motionless body of Professor Burbage twitched as she awoke.

"For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty" He paused "Was Muggle studies." This generated a few smirks around the room, one of which belonging to the Dark Lord "It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them. To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged. I, of course, take a contrary view. But we're all civilized here. All adults. We can agree to disagree." His eyes were burning with that hatred and bloodlust I had seen in my Aunt's eyes on the night of Dumbledore's death as she almost killed Potter. Tears began to stream down her face as she turned to Snape.

"Severus, please. We're friends…" She pleaded, her voice was hoarse. I looked at Snape who remained expressionless to her desperate pleas. A solitary tear had come free of her face splashing silently onto the dark wood of the table, I could feel her fear, it was the same fear that possessed me every time I was in his presence.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort thundered, the sadistic glint in his eye illuminated by the green light which enveloped Professor Burbage as her lifeless body dropped to the table making me jump as I stared as one last tear escaped her eye. Another piece of my childhood, obliterated before my very eyes. I didn't think I could take it anymore, but it just got worse.

"Nagini… Dinner." He stroked the back of the deadly snake as she rose slowly before darting forward and devouring what once was Professor Burbage. My mother was traumatized by this, wringing her hands aimlessly so her knuckles were white, the same could be said for me, the very sight sickened me to my very core blood pooled beneath her lifeless body as Nagini began savagely tearing at her flesh before devouring her whole form, lapping up the excess blood on the table before slithering back in the direction of the Dark Lord leaving a trail of blood in her path.

* * *

**Rather a long chapter I know, but I couldn't cut it in half, so enjoy an extra long chapter from me! :3 **


	25. Chapter 24

(Hermione POV)

Harry flung open the door to the Dursley's house on Privet Drive, I instantaneously flung my arms around his neck catching him off guard as he stumbled backwards. I hadn't spoken with Harry much since the end of our last year at Hogwarts, and through that year we had been through a few rough patches, mostly at the hand of a certain Death Eater named Draco Malfoy. Yes, I was still dwelling on the mere fact he was a Death Eater now. But no matter what came between Harry and I, he was always my best friend. He awkwardly returned my embrace before I moved through the Dursley house allowing everybody else to greet Harry.

"All righ', 'arry? Yeh look fit." Hagrid boomed. We hadn't spent much time with Hagrid last year, the last I had heard was that Bellatrix Lestrange had sent his house up in flames while he was still inside, according to Harry, Hagrid could've died though while he remained alive all his worldly possessions had been destroyed for the amusement of one poxy Death Eater. He was now staying under the protection of the Order.

"Yeah, he's ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him." I smirked at this secretly, Mad-eye always was a rather blunt person if I do say so myself, it was very amusing. We all filed into what once was the Dursley's old living room, there were lighter patches on the carpet where their old furniture had been and nails still in the walls from where they had hung the pictures.

It was quite a small lounge, we all just about squeezed in. There were 14 of us in total, it seemed a bit excessive, but when it comes to Harry's safety I'm sure we'd all rather have too many than too little. The only person I had no recollection of was a small, dirty, hangdog man who I think Mad-Eye may have referred to as Mundungus Fletcher, he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst us really.

"Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley." Bill said as he extended his hand to Harry who shook it heartily, he was a typical Weasley, tall, red-headed of course except Bill had a rather frightful scar down the one half of his face, like embedded stripes running down his cheeks.

"Wasn't always this handsome." Fred jested.

"Dead ugly." George continued. Bill smirked at them before turning back to Harry.

"True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day." Greyback. Where had I heard than name before. _Greyback? _Of course! I glanced in Harry's direction to see him giving me the same concerned stare. Greyback, was one of the Death Eaters present on the Astronomy Tower on the night of Dumbledore's murder. One of the Death Eaters who watched as Draco attempted to kill the former Hogwarts Headmaster. That bastard Death Eater would get what's coming to him, I would make sure of it.

"You are still beautiful to me, William." Fleur soothed as she planted a chaste kiss to Bill's lips. Oh how long it had been since I had been in the presence of pure love. How I envied Bill and Fleur, with their pure and unconditional love, they didn't need to say it aloud, but everybody knew. You could just tell by the sparkle in their eyes as they looked at each other, the way he would always be by her side no matter where she went.

The love Draco and I had shared was nothing like this one, though it had taken almost a year to fully blossom, I truly thought he had loved me. Perhaps not. It was some sick game he played with me, told me he loved me so he could wriggle his way into my pants, get his way with me and leave. That's what I get for falling in love with the Slytherin Playboy. And what a fool I was to believe he truly loved me back. I had decided when I had left my parent's house that I would never allow myself to feel for him again, because ultimately, it would be me who was constantly crushed and hurt.

"Just remember, Fleur, once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now." Lupin chuckled before Tonks wrapped her arm around him.

"My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are –"

"All right, all right! You'll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We've got to get the hell out of here and soon!" Mad-Eye interrupted as he dumped several bags of bin liners to the floor. I was still watching Lupin and Tonks, still caught in each other's look, as he looked adoringly into her eyes, she returned his loving gaze.

It was as if they were totally oblivious to all of the hardships Voldemort and the Death Eaters had inflicted upon us in recent years, and they still found a little light in the world of darkness enclosing upon us all. What was it with people today? I don't think anybody could understand how completely and utterly alone I felt right now, surrounded by all these hopelessly in love couples while my heart repaired itself after Draco's dark deeds.

While I was lost in thought, Mad-Eye and Harry had begun plotting our next steps ahead. Mad-Eye withdrew a flask from the inside pocket of his coat.

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

"No! Absolutely not!" Harry protested. Sometimes Harry could be so exasperating. I sighed aloud to see several pairs of eyes turn in my direction.

"I told you he'd take it well." I said, matter-of-factly.

"If you think I'm going to let people risk their lives for me –"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron cut Harry off. Although I hate to admit it, Ron had a point. Harry still hadn't realized that people have had to risk their lives for him since the day that Voldemort stole his parents from him.

"This is different. Taking that. Becoming me — no."

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." Fred started.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever." George finished. Normally, I would have laughed aloud at such a statement, but my spirits were low once again, in fact I don't think they had ever really improved since that day in the Gryffindor Common Room, when Harry had told me what had actually happened on the Astronomy Tower. It was a cruel fate, love.

Mundungus had some sort of small disagreement with Mad-Eye while I yet again, dwelled on the past, it was becoming a habit of mine now. I would find myself far away thinking of him, and how he touched me, and how he _lied. _He wasn't even worth my thoughts any more, screw the damn Death Eater. At this rate, we were never going to leave Privet Drive and the Death Eaters would be onto us before we knew it. Death Eaters. I wonder if he would come. Quickly saving myself from my train of thought, I marched forward gripping Harry's hair and tearing it out from his scalp.

"Blimey, Hermione!" He yelped clutching his head as I strolled over to Mad-Eye waiting with the flask open, I dropped the hairs in carefully. I could see it begin to spit and smoke. I remember the first time I had made Polyjuice Potion, back in our second year when we needed to find out if Draco was in fact the heir of Slytherin. Draco again! Why was he in all of my thoughts?

Mad-Eye proceeded to hand the flask to George.

"For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss." Mad-Eye warned. Of course she already knew this.

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Fred jested. Mad-Eye wasn't impressed and his glass eye began rotating furiously. "Just trying to defuse the tension." He added, before taking the flask from George. It went around the room from there, to Ron, followed by me, Fleur and Mundungus. The vulgar taste of the Polyjuice potion still lingered in my mouth and throat, it was truly revolting.

Let's just hope there weren't any cat hairs on Harry's head, I'd dread to be turning back into a cat anytime soon. I glanced towards my hands and saw they were already bubbling, my fingers filling out and my palms increasing in size. I turned to face everybody else, their features all bubbling until there were 7 Harry's stood in the Dursley's Lounge.

Mad-Eye emptied the sacks he had previously deposited on the floor of the lounge to reveal 7 identical sets of clothes. We all began to strip off before slipping into the outfits provided, I could see which was the real Harry, as he was staring nervously around the room watching us expose his body. Mundungus even had the nerve to start checking himself out. Poor Harry.

Then Harry's eyesight began to kick in and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I wobbled in the trousers that I was trying to slide up my- no, Harry's legs.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful." Mad-Eye quickly pulled out a fistful of glasses identical to Harry's as each of the Harry's grabbed a pair before sliding them on. Then we all paired up, I was with Kingsley Shacklebolt for this one. I hadn't known him very well but I trusted him, I had no choice. I thought quietly as I leapt up onto the Thestral waiting. I made the time to quickly glance around at everyone, Remus and Tonks were caught in a loving embrace before parting to join their Harry, that's all I could focus on before our Thestral shot up into the dense clouds.

* * *

Little did we know, the higher we ascended, the closer we were coming to an ambush. As soon as we had emerged through the clouds they were all waiting for us, so many Death Eaters I couldn't count.

"Hold on!" I heard Kingsley shout as his withdrew his wand and began firing at any Death Eater that dared to come near us. I followed suit shortly after, whipping out my wand. The flashes of green light splintered through the darkness of the clouds and I prayed that nobody would become hurt. I could see Harry, the real Harry that was on the motorbike with Hagrid staring around in horror as the Death Eaters descended on us having no mercy, shooting curses this way and that.

I saw 4 Death Eaters surrounding the motorbike, had they seen through our disguises? Then out of the darkness, a blast of fire shot out from the back of Hagrid's motorbike catching all of the four Death Eaters around them in a fiery embrace, their threatening black robes caught alight as I heard them scream as they pinwheeled towards the Earth. With that the motorbike made a speedy descent towards the ground below us, followed shortly by two Death Eaters.

I snapped out of my daze as I shot back instinctively, managing to evade the jet of green light that raced towards me. That bastard almost killed me. I hated Death Eaters, I truly hated them now. And so it began. I fired every jinx and curse that crossed my mind at this Death Eater, putting my fury into each jet of light I sent in his direction. Then my eyes were illuminated by another jet of green light, but this one had come from Kingsley's wand, I watched the Death Eater who I had just been battling as he flipped before twirling to the ground, his signature black robes billowing in the wind.

My hatred faded as it dawned upon me that that Death Eater could have been Draco. I felt light-headed suddenly, what if Draco was out here? Of course he wouldn't recognise me here as I was Harry, but what if he got hurt? What if he got _killed_? I shook the thought from my head, no matter how much I hated Draco, I still worried for him. The life of a Death Eater couldn't be an easy one. What am I saying he chose this life, I would feel no sympathy for him whatsoever.

Shacklebolt and I battled our way through the mass of Death Eaters coming our way, I was careful not to hit them too powerfully just in case they were Draco. I noticed that Kingsley too hadn't fired any more killing curses, perhaps he sensed my reaction at when the first one died. I didn't know, to busy myself I carried on sending my 'Stupify's and my 'Reducto's whizzing through the air, slicing through the grey clouds and occasionally hitting a black robe or two.

* * *

When we landed I leapt straight off the Thestral as the people from the house dashed towards us, Lupin at the front, followed by Molly, Ginny, Hagrid, and Harry, the real Harry. I was relieved to see that Harry was okay, but I was still traumatized by the events that had just unfolded before my eyes in the deep blackness of the clouds above. Lupin dashed towards us pointing his wand at Kingsley who in turn raised his wand to Lupin, the two glared at each other.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked.

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.'" Lupin said confidently. They simultaneously lowered their wands. Kingsley turned to face Harry.

"What gave you away?"

"Hedwig — I think. She was trying to protect me –" Harry said breathlessly, I knew by his tone he was saddened. Had they killed Hedwig? Before I could open my mouth to ask there was a flash of blue light and we saw Fred, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Tonks appear. I was relieved that Ron was okay, I did still have remote feelings for Ron, and I was pretty sure I hated Draco. Regardless, I sprinted up to Ron and embraced him, even though he was still Harry. The silence was broken by Arthur.

"Are we the last? Where's George?" He inquired. Silence. He narrowed his eyes towards Lupin. "Remus. Where's my son?"

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, I felt so exhausted but sleep continued to evade me. I had not long discovered that Mad-Eye was dead. That Hedwig, was also dead. And George had been subjected to Snape's '_Sectumsempra_' which had ultimately caused him to lose his ear. Sectumsempra. That was the same spell Harry had used on Draco that dreadful day in the old Girls Toilets. I remember the scars that marked his muscular chest, they served as painful reminders of what Harry had done to him, not even the Dittany could clear them up.

I hated this day. There had been so many instances that had reminded me of Draco, that I don't think he had left my thoughts for very long for that matter. I don't understand, I hated him. I hated him for lying to me. I hated him for using me. I hated him for touching me. I hated him for what he had become. And yet, I couldn't help but love him. Yes, I've known it ever since Kingsley killed that Death Eater earlier this evening. The dread that filled me thinking that it might have been Draco, the thought that his loss was unbearable, the knowledge that I couldn't live if it was without him.


	26. Chapter 25

(Draco's POV)

They had told me the raid would be tonight. I was sick to my stomach, Voldemort's words echoed in my mind

"_Kill every last one of them_."

I had to leave quickly and burst out through the door of Malfoy Manor and into the gardens. This was my favourite place of the house, the gardens. I could easily become lost within its depths and wouldn't be found for hours if I so wished. I wished now the garden would swallow me whole. The rest of the Death Eaters were preparing to carry out an assault on Harry Potter as he was transferred to a safe house. I knew from spending my years with her, wherever Harry was, Hermione was never far behind and I feared for her safety.

I had told my mother I had wished to go, I needed to go. I needed to see her, I needed to protect her. Even if she hated me. I still loved her, I always would love her that I knew for sure. Nobody understood how I felt right now, if one of them was to kill her, it in turn would kill me.

I found my favourite hideaway in the gardens, the fountain. Nobody bothered coming out in the gardens any more except me, and perhaps my mother if the weather was pleasant or she was looking for me. I found the fountain and sat on the ledge running my hands through my hair in despair, my eyes stung as I fought back the tears that threatened to spill. I couldn't lose her. Not her.

My mother of course would rather die than let me go, but she of course did not know my intentions. To think of my Father's reaction when he found out that I was head over heels in love with...a _mudblood. _I hated to refer to her as such, but it was true. Of course that didn't affect the way I saw her, not any more.

I sat in the darkness of the night, the only sounds being the wind rustling the perfectly trimmed hedges and the water trickling from the fountain behind me. I remembered the last time I had seen her, the memory fresh in my mind. Her head was in her hands, as she sobbed violently before I had entered the room, and the hate towards her that I had thought I possessed had just vanished as I held her supple form before she finally said it.

_"I love you too" _And that was my undoing.

I knew that I should have fought Snape as he herded me out of Hogwarts. I knew now that I needed to have taken her and fled with her while I had the chance, now it was too late and if she got hurt, I would never forgive myself. _Ever. _And with that revelation I was off, the sobs possessing me as the tears, hot with emotion spilled from my eyes. Although we had spent so little time together, I knew that once I had her, I couldn't let her go. She was the light in my miserable existence and I would be nothing without her.

Then though it may not have meant much, for the first time in my life, I prayed. I prayed for her safe return and when I had finished I made my way back inside before my absence was noted and people began looking. I got back just in time to see them leave, apparating out all at once shrouded in a black veil of smoke, that signified a Death Eater.

I headed towards the stairs, knowing that anxiety and panic would soon possess me. I stopped as I passed the doorway into the Drawing Room, the door had been left ajar and I could see the faint glow of the firelight on the floorboards and I heard her cry. My poor Mother was crying her heart out, and suddenly, it reminded me of when Hermione cried, and I had to comfort her.

I crept in to see her standing before the fire with her head in her hands, I took pity on her instantly. I knew she hated it when Voldemort and the Death Eaters were here, she felt imprisoned in her own home. I wrapped my arms around her frail form and rocked her gently as she sobbed into my shoulder, and for once in my life, I knew exactly how she felt for I too was still fighting back the endless stream of tears that seemed to be building up behind the dam which was my control.

"What have they done to you, my baby?" She whimpered before burying her head back into my shoulders. I have really been asking myself the same question, I didn't ask for the Dark Mark, it was forced upon me by my Father, and Aunt. I had no choice, but never had I known my poor Mother had felt like this, of course I knew she was uncomfortable with it but it had changed her completely.

I remember on that day in Nocturn Alley almost a year ago, she had carried herself with such pride and now, she would glide silently across the house in constant fear. That son of a bitch would pay for what he's done to my family.

She had pulled away before claiming she was tired and needed to retire for the night, I agreed and made my way up to my room trying to make myself scarce for when the Death Eaters returned.

I didn't sleep, I couldn't knowing right at this moment, she could be dying, she could be dead. He gulped and dismissed the thought from his mind and began pacing, past the windows that overlooked the gardens admiring the way the moonlight shone off the water in the fountain. It shone just the way Hermione's eyes had shone that night when she looked into mine and said those words.

_"I love you too"_

Then I heard them apparate back into the house, my heart lurched as I crept downstairs, I needed to know.

* * *

I sprinted back up the stairs, tears of joy and relief flooded from my eyes, I didn't care. She was alive and she was safe. I had heard one of the Death Eaters reveal the only person he believed had died from the raid was Mad-Eye, not that I cared much for Mad-Eye anyway, when your family are Death Eaters, you don't really spend a lot of time talking to Aurors.

I still had hope yet.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I hadn't had much sleep the previous night. Much like the night when Harry had used that God-awful spell on Draco, I had multiple nightmares envisaging Draco's pain, well last night it had happened again, but this time it was I who dealt the killing blow, I couldn't bear it. I took my toothbrush from my bag of essentials before tucking it back into my sock and gave my teeth another rigorous brushing, hoping it would distract me from my thoughts.

I made my way downstairs to grab a spot of breakfast. I made myself the usual: porridge, toast and a cool glass of cranberry juice. It was my usual Hogwarts option, and it gave me a small feeling of comfort. Hogwarts, I had never taken Hogwarts for granted. On the 19th September, 1990 I had received my Hogwarts letter and my parents and I were thrilled at the prospect of myself being a witch. But now I was no longer there, walking those Halls, I felt lost.

As I drained the last of my cranberry juice from the glass and watched as the marquee was hoisted into the air, it was breathtaking. I did agree with Molly Weasley that a wedding in times like this was a good idea, as it would give us something to celebrate despite all the reasons to grieve. Then marching down the path, I saw him. He was a tall wizard, with long grizzled hair and a scarred cheek, I had seen him on the cover of the Daily Prophet multiple times. It was none other than Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic.

The door burst open and the Minister stormed in, with Harry and Ron trailing after him. He turned to the three of us and gestured to a sofa, we obliged sitting down before him.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry asked, his tone respectful yet puzzled.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter." He retorted, revealing a cloth bag before placing it down on the table before us.

"And this would be…?" Harry asked bemused.

"Don't be coy, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?" How dare he, his tone was hurried and anything but respectful.

"Dumbledore? And me? I dunno. I reckon I was just another Weasley to him. He was always polite –" Ron started.

"And you, Miss Granger? How would you characterize your relationship?" He cut Ron off hurriedly.

"We were friendly, not close like Harry, but – " I started before Harry cut me off.

"What's this all about?"

"This. Despite the fact that neither of your friends appear to have been particularly close to their recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now why do you suppose that would be?" the Minister raised an eyebrow as I exchanged glances with Harry and Ron. I certainly had no idea.

"No idea." said Harry simply.

"Come now, you don't expect me to believe…" He trailed off before reaching into his pocket to remove a scroll which unrolled and hovered before him. "'Herein is set forth the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that — when things seem most dark — it will show him the light.'" With that the Minister withdrew a small, silver object from the bag and handed it to Ron.

"Dumbledore left this? For me? Brilliant. Er — what is it?" Ron clicked the device and all the light in the room collected in a little ball before rushing towards the Deluminator, leaving us in darkness. He clicked it again and the ball reappeared before dividing and flying back to where it had originated. "Wicked."

"'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.'" He withdrew a small book, before handing it to me. The binding was slightly worn and peeling in several places, I was flattered that Dumbledore would include me in his will, and I knew that he had given this to me for a reason, that reason lay somewhere in this book. I kept this to myself, not entirely trusting the Minister. In the background Ron kept going on about Babbitty Rabbitty, which I had never heard of, before quieting down and allowing the Minister to continue.

"'To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill." The Minister handed Harry the snitch. It was easy to read the disappointment in Harry's eyes as he looked at the little golden orb that rested in his outstretched palm.

"That's it then?" Harry inquired.

"Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact, it belongs…" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"To Harry! It belongs to Harry! It chose him! It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets when he most needed it!" I protested. This man angered me, then I almost snapped when he continued,

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger. That does not make it that wizard's property. And in any event the current whereabouts  
of the sword are unknown."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked outraged.

"The sword is missing." I was enraged now, and happy to see the Minister off when he stood a few moments later and briskly walked away.


	27. Chapter 26

(Hermione POV)

I stood in front of the mirror and took a moment to admire my reflection. I had my red dress robes on and had actually managed to restrain my hair, it was still its usual rebelling self but still looked nice but in a messy way, a look I could barely ever achieve. There was something missing, I knew then. Reaching into my shoe, I withdrew my small bag and fished around in it for a while until I grasped what I was looking for.

I withdrew my hand before unclenching my palm, to reveal that same necklace that Draco had given me last Christmas. That beautiful golden chain adorned with the jewelled flowed, the ruby red petals and the emerald green core. When I had first laid eyes upon this, I always thought to myself that the red symbolised Gryffindor, and the green symbolised Slytherin.

Then one afternoon, back in the days where we would spend each spare second with each other in the Astronomy Tower, he was kissing my neck absent-mindedly before he caught sight of the chain and he pulled it out from under my shirt. I had told him how I interpreted it telling him about my whole Slytherin, Gryffindor theory and then he said it

"_You see the flower, well I am the centre, and you are the petals. Because without the petals, the centre would be ugly and alone, but with the petals they make something beautiful. That's what you mean to me Hermione..."_

I revelled in the memory of his sweet words for a moment. _Oh Draco, you're the centre of my world, just like the centre of this_ _flower_, I thought._ I_ wanted to feel his hands on me and never let go, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, I wanted him. I turned away from the mirror before I ended up crying, I couldn't ruin today. It wasn't about me, it was about Bill and Fleur.

I told myself this all the way through the ceremony, though I had never been so envious of Fleur in my life. Not because she had Bill Weasley, no no. Because she had love, that pure, unconditional love that nobody would break. That's what I want, with Draco. But he's a Death Eater, he can't love surely? My eyes teared as I watched them make their vows, both their eyes shining knowing they would never break them.

* * *

The after party was in full swing now, and almost everyone was having a good time. Except me, and perhaps Harry. I wandered over to him, standing in the outer edge of the crowd looking befuddled at the snitch that still lay in his palm. He looked up to acknowledge me before flashing me a small smile, which I returned. Harry was a man of little words, but a simple look of his face could tell me everything I needed to know. He turned back to his snitch, fingering it absent-mindedly so standing by him for comfort I watched as Bill twirled Fleur this way and that, surrounded by an applauding circle of well-wishers.

I was envious of Fleur, even though I was ashamed of myself for being so. But she was so happy as she gracefully spun in Bill's arms with her skirts flying after her. This kind of love was rare. It made me smile through blurry eyes at the sheer beauty of it. I saw from the corner of my eye, Harry lifted his head and looked over to see Ginny dancing with Fred and George who would fight over her until Fred eventually stole Bill's partner instead.

I knew this feeling, but to another level. At least Harry could see Ginny in front of him, though know he could not have her because of the risk that put upon her life if he did. As for me, I didn't even know where Draco was, he could be dead in a field from where I had cast the spell that had caused him to fall, not dead. But the fall would've done its job.

I looked down to my necklace fingering it. _I know you're alive Draco, and I will find you. _I will find him, I still wasn't sure what I would do when I did. Of course, I was still desperately in love with him but I needed answers to, and it was the actions that had lead me to ask those questions that I hated him for.

Love was all around me, even Hagrid was trying as he cut two slices of cake before strolling over to Olympe Maxime and handing her a slice which she gracefully accepted and they began what looked like small talk. Then I couldn't help but notice Tonks and her outstanding purple hair, I looked down and she was cradling her belly. _Was she...? _

I didn't need to wait for an answer, she leaned over to Mrs Weasley and whispered something to her. Molly instantly clasped her hands over her mouth in shock and began crying out in happy surprise before embracing Tonks. Some things were so sweet it overwhelmed me. Lupin strolled over out of nowhere and spoke to Harry, I could still hear.

"We want you to be the godfather." I looked at Lupin who stared at Tonks in loving admiration.

"You mean — But that's brilliant – I… don't know what to say." Harry sputtered.

"Say yes." Lupin clapped Harry on the shoulder before smiling and walking off in the direction of his pregnant wife.

This was too much love in one day, normally I would have revelled in it if my own heart had love to give. It was so sweet it was sour. I couldn't do this, I eyed the drinks table before edging my way over slowly so people wouldn't notice. I picked up a glass of champagne, I actually detested champagne, it tasted awful but nevertheless I still gulped it down, hoping it would stop me from seeing the rest of the love blossoming around me.

* * *

There was a 'pop' behind me and I turned around to see the silhouette of a man, I couldn't quite make out. I had downed a few drinks so my brain was not with it and so I wandered over to the strange silhouette hiding slightly out of view. My champagne glass in one hand and my wand in the other, I couldn't see a damn thing.

"_Lumos_" I whispered and watched as the tip of my wand was aglow. The silhouette stepped behind a corner, I had to follow out of curiosity. There was an uncanny familiarity about the person who had just stepped behind the building. I rounded the corner and my heat stopped.

The light from my wand illuminated his face and I dropped my champagne glass so it smashed on the floor below. _Draco. He was here, I wasn't dreaming. He was alive!_

"Draco?!" I almost squealed with delight as I launched myself at him clamping my arms around his neck, breathing in that citrus smell that I always associated with Draco. "Am I dreaming?" I cried. The tears had started now flowing without end down my cheeks. "Oh my love!" I exclaimed as I looked once more at his face to check he really was there.

"I've missed you so much" He choked, his eyes swimming with tears as he planted quick, frantic kisses to every inch of my face he could. Then I remembered why he left. I pried myself away from him and before I could think about anything, I shoved him off me.

"You abandoned me!" I screamed. I balled my fists and began repeatedly thumping his shoulders. "Yo-you dare show yourself here! You are the reason Dumbledore died, it was you! I hate you, I fucking hate you!" Tears blurred my vision again as he stepped forward, his arms outstretched. I turned not wanting to look at him, I was in two minds here, it was killing me. I hated and loved this man.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck passionately. He tucked that same strand of hair behind my ear, as he always used to. I'm glad he didn't try to deny it because that would've angered me more than anything. I couldn't bear it any longer, I turned in his arms and began kissing him with a force I'd never expected dwelt within me.

"Don't hate me" He whispered. I agreed with him, as soon as I saw him I knew I no longer hated him.

"I don't, in fact, I love you so much it hurts." I moaned, claiming his mouth once more, never wanting him to leave me again. He pulled away first.

"Listen to me, we haven't much time. You need to leave now, they're coming and I need-" He paused and looked away blinking back tears. "I needed to make sure you were safe Hermione, I don't give a shit about what they might do to me, but you need to go. I can't lose you..." His voice had reduced to a whisper now. Of this I was now sure, I could never doubt Draco's love for me ever again. He looked to my necklace and a hint of recognition lit up his eyes, I'm glad I wore it today.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded. "Not again, I can't bear it without you" I pressed myself against him as close as I could determined never to lose him.

"I wish I didn't have to" He lowered his gaze. "But I'm a hated man Hermione, I'm a Death Eater for Merlin's sake"

"I don't care. If you can't stay, don't waste time" I breathed quickly before pressing my mouth to his once more. Prying his lips apart with my tongue before they began that sensual dance again, the butterflies, the tingles, everything was still there. But this time desire coursed through me as he nibbled at my lower lip, just like he used to. He was the first to break away again as he kissed the corner of my mouth and down my neck.

"_I. Love. You. So. Much._" He would whisper between each kiss he planted on my neck. Until he stopped. "I have to go, don't give up hope. We will be together, just not yet. Now get out of here, I need you to be safe." He dragged me in for one last lingering kiss before gently shoving me away in the direction of the marquee. I stood rooted to the spot for a moment, I couldn't leave him. "Hermione, go. Now." He said sternly.

"I love you Draco." I whispered through sobs. He smiled one last smile at me as our entwined fingers became unwoven. I walked quickly back to the marquee looking back at every few steps I took. He gestured for me to move, and with one last loving look I did, running back to the party.

I arrived back, to see the light of a patronus shoot through hovering above the stunned crowd.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming…" Then the patronus faded and chaos broke out, people scrambling to get away as the Death Eaters tore through the canopy. I looked around grabbed Ron and saw Harry running towards Ginny. Lupin intercepted him as I ran over tugging Ron with me, I took Harry's hand and apparated before anyone could tell we were gone.

* * *

We jumped out of the road quickly, just in time to avoid a double decker bus that was heading straight at us. I was still light-headed, from the champagne, from the adrenaline, and my encounter with Draco.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, panicked.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come here to the theatre with my mum and dad. Just popped into my head. I don't know why…" I trailed off, still mesmerized by Draco's startling appearance, my lips still tingling from where he had kissed me. _There's no time for this, daydream later! _

"This way!" I urged as we hurried through the street and into a darkened alleyway. Panting, I reached into my shoe and withdrew my bag and started rummaging around in it. "We need to change." I told them as I put my whole arm into the bag to try and search for our fresh clothes. My fingers brushed against it and then I grabbed it. Bringing out two pairs of jeans, t-shirts and some light overcoats.

"How the ruddy –" Ron began

"Undetectable Extension Charm." I answered his question before he could ask it.

"You're amazing, you are." Ron gaped at me. I was instantly shocked at his tone, flattery I did not want from Ron. I thought we had settled this a few months prior.

"Always the tone of surprise." I mocked as I shoved the bag back into my shoe.

* * *

The three of us slid into a booth in the run-down, shabby, all night cafe we had managed to find.

"Do you reckon everyone's all right at the wedding? Maybe we should –" Harry started, I could feel the pain in his voice and knew he spoke of Ginny.

"They were after you, mate. We'd just put everyone in danger going back." Ron said firmly. I couldn't agree more.

"Ron's right." I said as the waitress approached our table "Cappuccino, please."

"What she said." Ron nodded in my direction.

"Same." Harry agreed as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Wicked scar" She murmered before turning back into the kitchen.

"So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?" Ron suggested

"Too dangerous. If Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe." I told them, surely they would already understand this? The door squeaked as two workmen in overalls entered the cafe, glancing at us momentarily before heading towards the counter.

"My rucksack. With all my things. I left it back at the Burrow –" Harry started. I shook my head as he eyed my small purse. "You're joking."

"I've had the essentials packed for days. Just in case." I breathed, glad that I had done so.

"By the way — these jeans? Not my favorite. Bit tight." Ron said uncomfortably, I giggled at this, unaware of the two workmen turning to face us.

"DOWN!" Harry screamed as several jets of green light flew our way. We had just missed them. "Stupefy!" Harry's jet of red light hit the larger workman as he fell to the ground.

"Expulsio!" The second Death Eater hissed, missing Harry and instead getting the table behind him reflecting it so it hit the security mirror on the ceiling which sent shards raining down, one of which sliced my cheek. Another few hit the Cappuccino machine sending boiling water spraying at the second Death Eater who howled in pain. Seizing my chance I yelled quickly

"Petrificus Totalus!" He was still and fell straight to the ground. The waitress emerged from the kitchen, evidently shocked. "Go!" I shouted to her, she quickly scurried out leaving us.

"Lock the door, get the lights." Harry commanded, I went to the door sliding the bolt while Ron clicked his Deluminator which absorbed all the light from the room. "This one's name is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry spat with a hatred towards the Death Eater before him.

"This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters." Ron rolled Dolohov onto his back and watched as his eyes shifted from him to me in fear. I quivered in fear, this was the man who had almost killed me that fateful evening in the Department of Ministries. "So what do we do with you, huh? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?" He sneered. I was shocked at Ron's show of hatred and cold-heartedness towards the Death Eater before them, and secretly prayed that he wasn't like this with all Death Eaters. Ron caught my uneasy gaze. "Suppose it's him that did Mad-Eye.  
How would you feel then?"

"It's better we wipe their memories. We kill them, they'll know we were here." Harry interrupted.

"You're the boss." Ron said to Harry. "Hermione," He gestured to the fallen Death Eater. I looked at Ron, who reached over and wiped a trickle of blood that had resulted from the shard of glass cutting into my cheek. "You're the best with spells."

I turned to Dolohov, raising my wand, my arm shaking. This was a very hard thing for me to do right now, I was still woozy from the champagne and adrenaline and Draco of course. But the man who lay in front of me was a Death Eater, Draco was also a Death Eater. I felt an instant pang of guilt, especially since I had last used the memory wipe on my parents.

"Obliviate." I whispered.


	28. Chapter 27

(Draco POV)

I had waited until I saw her run back to the marquee, grab Potter and Weasley and apparate out of there. As long as she was safe and out of harms way, I didn't care what would happen to me. I watched as the Death Eaters had brought nothing but chaos to the humble little wedding ceremony, who's it was I didn't know. I hadn't been there that long, just enough time to see her and get her out of there.

I apparated quickly back into Malfoy Manor only to see Voldemort himself standing before me, his eyes flashing red. _Shit. _

"Had a nice trip Draco?" Voldemort mocked. I was paralysed with fear right now, but it had all been for Hermione's safety, and I was more than willing to suffer the consequences knowing it would be for her. I diverted my gaze from evil personified as he bore those god-awful teeth again in a sadistic smile which then turned to a snarl. "How dare you betray me to a _Mudblood_" He spat. That's it, nobody combines that wretched name and Hermione again, and I would make sure of it personally.

"Don't you dare call her that." I warned. I knew now I was going to die, and if I was lucky it would be quick. His eyes burned with a sadistic malevolence as he seized me by my hair and dragged me into the Drawing Room, forcing me to the floor so I was now sprawled out in front of the fireplace.

"WORMTAIL!" He boomed. The short, fat and not to mention balding abomination which was Peter Pettigrew scrambled into the room before bowing, a little too graciously. "Ah, some loyalty at last. Fetch me Lucius."

* * *

My Father had entered the room, glaring at me in shock.

"Ah Lucius. I wished for you to be present, at the humiliation of your son." What was this crazy nutter up to? Well, I didn't want to find out. "Your son, decided to tell the _Mudblood_ girl, what we planned on doing. He betrayed you, as much as he betrayed me. You must be ashamed of him, no?"

"Of course, My Lord" My father sickened me now, how could he do this.

"And surely you would want to punish him for that, no?" Oh shit, he can't do this. Voldemort handed him a wand. I looked up at my Father, he was actually contemplating this. I struggled against the invisible ropes that constricted me. If my Father did this, I would not forgive him. _Ever_. He raised his wand before opening his mouth. _He's going to do this. _I braced myself. He let out a puff of air.

"Forgive me, My Lord. But I can't" Thank Merlin for that! I sighed in relief.

"Fine, if you won't. I will." The red flashed again as he snatched the wand from my Father before he could even think before raising it to me. "**_Crucio!_**"

I had never been on the business end of the Cruciatus Curse, and once Voldemort had uttered that one word, I can understand why it was deemed unforgivable. The pain spiked through me, zapping against my skin, creeping slowly along my nerves until I could feel my nerves on fire and it didn't stop, but just got worse. I didn't know I was screaming until I took a huge gulp of air and began to scream again. It felt myself twitching in pain at the strain subjected on my muscles, I felt like I was trapped in an electrical, fiery grip consuming me. Surely death was better than this.

"**STOP!" **I heard a woman's voice cry. The pain decreased until stopping, leaving me aching all over and still twitching violently. I felt paralysed "Please, not my baby. My lord I beg you - no, I beseech you please take pity and have mercy upon my son." My mother? Why was she doing this?

I opened my eyes finally to see my Mother, on the floor at Voldemort's feet begging him to stop, tears streaming down her face. My Father however, stood there in a completely different world, similarly to when Voldemort had tried to take his wand.

"Narcissa, I hear your pleas, in repayment to your wonderful hospitality, I have something a little less painful in mind for Draco now." He stared at me.

"Thank you, My Lord. Thank you." She breathed.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

We were now standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's childhood home and base of operations for The Order in our fifth year. Harry tapped the door with his wand, which swung open with a creak. We stepped in over the threshold. There was something eerie about the house, it didn't seem to be as ghostly when we stayed here two years ago.

The gas lamps sprung to life, dimly illuminating the narrow, cobwebbed hallway. I looked at Harry and Ron, before we took one step forward. There was a sudden rush of cold air and I could see something shifting in the shadows at the end of the hallway.

"Severus Snape?" We heard the voice. It was an uncanny familiarity, surely he was dead?

"Mad-Eye?" Harry exclaimed.

Then rising from the carpet, Dumbledore. But he was tall, and dust coloured he began flying in our direction, I held my breath. As it got closer, it looked like a corpse, a rotten, worm eaten corpse with empty eye sockets and a sunken face. It raised its wand as it rushed down the hall. I gripped Ron's wrist in fear as the corpse drew closer and when it was only about a metre away from us it exploded into a cloud of dust. I sighed a breath of relief and released Ron.

"What was that about?" Ron gasped.

"Mad-eye's doing, I'd guess. In case Snape decided to come snooping." Harry reassured him.

We began to make our way slowly down the hall, until there was the unmistakeable creak of a floorboard. I stiffened, withdrawing my wand slowly and peering into the shadows.

"Homenum revelio."

Nothing. I lowered my wand and turned back to Harry and Ron who stared at me.

"It's a spell to reveal human presence. We're alone."

We all slept in the old living room that night, there were two sofas so Ron volunteered to sleep on the floor. He could sleep anywhere to be honest. But Harry and Ron were long asleep as I lay awake trying to get comfortable on the sofa but thoughts of Draco returned. I needed to take my mind off things, if Ron, Harry and I were going to start hunting these Horcruxes I was going to need some sleep.

I wandered around the house with my wand until I found the bathroom, and fished around in my bag for my toothbrush before giving me teeth a thorough brushing. In fact, I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn't actually realise how hard I was scraping the brush along my gums until I felt the familiar, metallic taste of blood wash through my mouth.

I instantly spat out the toothpaste which had streaks of crimson lining it before taking a swig of water from the tap and washing it around my mouth. Scraping my hair with my hands, I held it to one side, as I leant down to spit out the water. Rising again, I caught my reflection in the mirror before me, and on the right side of my neck I could see a distinct bruise forming.

Draco had marked me. Well, this is going to be fun to explain to Harry and Ron. I reached my hand up to touch it, it didn't hurt but to know that less than a few hours ago, Draco's lips were here, on my neck. I tried to remember the whole encounter, I wanted it engraved into my memory so I could recall it when I missed him.

Some of his words echoed in my brain.

_"I can't lose you..."_

_"We will be together, just not yet..._"

I wished he would appear to me again, I needed him. I needed him to never let go of me again. What would they do to him if they found out? I shuddered at the thought, but the pain from being away from him now was even more was just unendurable I craved that pleasant citrus smell that floated about him, I craved the gentle touches and brushes that would send me wild, I craved the kisses that would have me melting before him.

I exited the bathroom and crawled back onto the sofa, trying not to disturb Harry and Ron as I did. Settling down and pulling my blanket up past my shoulders, I let thoughts and memories of Draco take over as they lulled me into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was thrilled to find out that I had slept through the whole night and I hadn't had a nightmare, in fact I had a dream. It had been so long since I had dreamt, it was such a luxury nowadays. I stretched out and emitted a silent yawn, before dropping my arm so it hung of the sofa. I could feel an odd warmth against my fingers and looked down to see Ron's hand only inches away from my own, he was awake, but hadn't seen me yet. His hand reached out for my own before he stopped so I could feel the lightest touch, then he withdrew.

I know I still had feelings for Ron, its just that I loved Draco, and nothing would come between us now. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ron at the same time. I pretended to turn in my sleep, withdrawing my arm from Ron's reach and then woke up.

"Morning" Ron whispered. I smiled in response as I looked over to the sofa opposite me which held only a crumpled blanket.

"Where's Harry?" I gasped, throwing the blanket off my own legs and jumping up. Ron, who evidently hadn't even looked yet turned to stare at the empty sofa before he too got up and so the search for Harry began.

Ron searched the downstairs as I took the upstairs.

"Harry? Harry?!" I called as I dashed up the stairs, wand in hand. He stepped out of a door on the second floor landing, I sighed a breath of relief. "Ron! I've found him!"

"Good! Tell him from me he's a git!" Harry and I chuckled.

"Get that?" I laughed to him. He nodded through his laughter. "Harry, you can't just disappear. We thought –" I stopped as Harry handed me a piece of parchment, I took it and began to read, it was a letter.

"It's from your Mum. To Sirius. Bathilda Bagshot…?"

"Yeah. They knew her. She wrote A History of Magic, you know." Of course I knew, I had only ever read almost every book the school possessed.

"Did she now?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm thinking maybe we should go talk to her. She still lives in Godric's Hollow. I'm thinking maybe she could help us." I looked up at Harry.

"Harry. I can imagine why you'd want to go there, but… I don't think Bathilda Bagshot is going to know where Voldemort hid his Horcruxes." Harry frowned at this.

"Hey! I think you two better come down here." Ron called

We made our way down the stairs in silence to where Ron was calling. I did feel quite guilty for my short encounter with Harry, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up without knowing one's parents so it would only be natural that Harry would want to know as much about them as he could.

Ron was in a room on the first floor, peering out of a window that overlooked the front of the house. We joined him, all peering out of the curtain. There were two dark figures lingering by a tree in the courtyard outside, and another sitting on a bench, rhythmically tapping his fingers.

"The two clinging to the tree are Death Eaters for sure. Dunno 'bout the bloke on the bench." Ron stated. I knew who this 'bloke on the bench' was. I had seen those hands before and could recognise those pale hands, with the long thin fingers and those perfectly manicured nails anywhere. _Draco Malfoy. _Has he found me again?

"Can't see us, of course. But we'll have to be careful coming and going. C'mon. There's something else you need to see." Ron announced as he dropped the curtain and turning to leave the room, Harry followed. I picked up the curtain, parting the two slightly and watching him. What was he doing here?

For a moment, I didn't care and wanted to rush out there to him and relive our encounter from last night. But then I dismissed the thought, there were two other Death Eaters out there and I couldn't risk exposing him. I watched as he turned his head slightly, just enough so I could see a lock of white-blonde hair poking from his hood, how I wanted to run my fingers through that hair. Could he really not see us?

As if answering my question, he looked in my direction as if staring directly at me, I don't know if he saw me or not, but I put my palm to the window for a moment and he continued to watch before turning away. I removed my palm, and released the curtain and hurried out into the hall where Harry and Ron had gone.

They were standing in front of a narrow doorway, the door was open, so I peered in to see a cramped bedroom with the furniture in disarray. There were strange markings coating the walls, some of which I recognised were symbols of dark magic.

"Lovely" I said. Ron sighed reaching for the door knob and pulling the door closed to reveal a sign that read:

"_Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission From Regulus Arcturus Black" _I stood for a moment, pondering.

"Regulus Arcturus Black...?" Then it clicked I gasped. Ron nodded and using his wand tapped the first initial of each of the names.

"R...A...B"

* * *

We walked into the kitchen, the table was full of old issues of the Daily Prophet, clearing them away we sat around the table.

"R.A.B. was Sirius' brother?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?" I pondered. Harry nodded before shooting from his seat

"Stop! I order you!" Harry yelled. What in Merlin's name is Harry doing? He fled from the room. He's finally gone nutty. Seconds later, Harry marched back into the kitchen dragging a house elf by the ear.

"Kreacher…" Ron started.

"Been spying on us, have you?" Harry spat.

"Kreacher has been… watching. Kreacher always watches." Kreacher grumbled.

"Maybe he knows." I suggested. Harry looked at me before withdrawing the locket from his pocket dangling it before Kreacher as if he were trying to hypnotise him.

"Ever seen this before?" Kreacher grumbled incoherently. "Kreacher, I own this place. Sirius left it to me. Which means I own you too."

"That was Master Regulus' locket."

"That's right. But there were two, weren't there?" Kreachers eyes widen in surprise.

"Where's the other one?" Harry demanded.

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"But was it here? Did you ever see it?" I asked. He turned to me, his face ugly and vicious as he scrambled over to me

"Filthy Mudblood — The Death Eaters will soon be coming for you!" He screamed. That hurt me. I hadn't been labelled with that lowly title for a long while now, and I had forgotten how degrading it felt. The Death Eaters would come, how should a house elf know? Besides, Harry, Ron and Draco would never allow it. I bowed my head. Ron was angered by this and grabbed Kreacher by the neck shaking him violently. "Blood-traitor Weasley –" He gargled while being shook.

"Ron! RON!" I shouted. He let go of Kreacher's neck, I know he had spoken horridly to me, but I hated to see such treatment.

"Answer her." Harry said.

"Yes. It was here, in this house. A most evil object…" Kreacher began

"How do you mean?"

"Before he died, Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it. It was the last thing he asked of Kreacher. But no matter how Kreacher tried, he could not.."

"Where is it now? Did someone take it, Kreacher?" Harry asked impatiently.

Kreacher nodded "He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."

"Who, Kreacher? Who was it?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher." Now that was a name we all knew.

"Find him." Harry demanded, and with that Kreacher disapparated.


	29. Chapter 28

(Draco POV)

I sat on the bench in the courtyard where Snape had told us the house of the Order was, it looked just like an old Muggle street in London so nothing special. At first I was reluctant to do Voldemort's running around for him, but it was this or another endurance of the Cruciatus Curse. I shuddered at the memory. So I was here now, with Crabbe and Goyle who were loitering about a tree in the dreary courtyard in some idle discussion.

I however stayed alert, if Potter was here as Snape had suggested, Hermione would be here too and over my dead body would they ever get their hands on Hermione. I wouldn't allow it, because they would hurt her. So while the streets were clear, I sat in the light of the early morning and let the thoughts of her fill my head.

"_I love you so much it hurts_" I remembered her pained whisper as we shared those few precious minutes together, hiding in the corner of what the Weasley's called a home. For all I know, those could have been our last moments together, but I prayed that they were not. We were both going to get through this together. I looked up at 12 Grimmauld Place taking in the simplicity of the building.

It was actually rather run down if I do say so myself, the front was rather grimy and the paint from the door and windowsills had begun to peel, and there were several bags of rubbish strewn out by the front door. The house had an aura of neglect about it, surely Hermione wasn't in there? I turned to hear Crabbe and Goyle going on about how good they were in bed, lies of course.

I felt a gaze burning a hole in my back, and despite the instinct, I couldn't turn around so I anxiously tapped my hands on the bench to distract myself and focused on a solitary flower, a daisy of some sort I think, taking refuge under a tree. It had vivid red petals and a green centre, it actually looked quite familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to picture it, all I saw was Hermione last night, at the wedding. Of course, she was wearing the necklace! The flower looked almost exactly like it, just with more petals of course.

I couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched any more, and turned to my chin was in line with my right shoulder, I could just about see from the corner of my eye, somebody standing in the window of 12 Grimmauld Place. I turned my head a little more so I could see them properly. There she was, just like Snape had predicted, hiding in the Order's old safe house. Standing in the window concealing most of her form behind the green velvet curtains, but not her signature wild hair.

She stared for a moment, as if she was looking straight through me, before she put her hand to the window. I knew she saw me. I would have ran straight into that house if it hadn't been for Crabbe and Goyle out here, and Potter and Weasley in there. I turned quickly to see if Crabbe and Goyle had seen her, no, they were still standing idly around that tree then turning back to her, but all I could see now was the green curtain swaying slightly, she'd gone.

* * *

When we got back to Malfoy Manor, formerly my home, we were summoned to Snape.

"Well?" He asked.

"It was abandoned" I said, and Crabbe nodded nervously with me.

"Are you sure?" Snape pressed.

"Yeh, we waited there for hours we did, no sign of none of them." Goyle assured him.

"Very well you may go. Dismissed." He commanded. He still upheld that authoritativeness about his tone of voice, much like he did last year during my time preparing for Dumbledore's downfall. We turned and made our way to the exit of what once was my Drawing Room, now Voldemort's meeting room. "Not you Malfoy" He hissed. I turned back to him before he repeated the same routine every time we had met at Hogwarts, using his wand he slammed the door shut, cast a silencing charm and gestured to a seat, not opposite for a change but next to him. For once, Snape didn't look like he was going to hurl insult after insult at me.

"Why did you do it, Draco?"

"Do what?"

"Warn Granger." I stopped for a minute, I know it was now common knowledge of my betrayal, but I didn't expect to be asked why. I buried my face in my hands, I didn't cry, I just was frustrated. "You care for her, don't you?" He said simply. Of course I did, even a fool could see that, and now she was one of the most wanted in the country along with Potter and Weasley.

"I-I can't lose her, you don't understand." I confessed.

"I do." He said simply. I looked at him in confusion. "A long time ago there was a woman whom I had such feelings, a woman much like Miss Granger, actually. Well she came under threat by the Dark Lord and I did what I could to protect her. But she was still taken from me, and now I tell you, if you truly love this woman, you must protect her heart and soul Draco." I was shocked at what Snape had just revealed to me, I was shocked that someone understood me.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" I asked him.

"Because Draco, I believe we're on the same side after all."

* * *

I held my wand to the man before me. He was bloodied from Voldemort's previous assault on him. His name? Thorfinn Rowle. The man appeared confused before Voldemort who demanded to know what had occurred in the cafe with Potter & Co. He pleaded at Voldemort's feet, claiming his innocence and that he didn't remember a God damn thing. It was almost common knowledge that someone had erased his memory.

However that wasn't good enough for Voldemort. No, he raised his wand to the man before stopping and turning to all of us behind him. His eyes caught mine.

"Draco, would you do the honour? A good torturing should help his memory, don't you think?" _Shit. _He was playing mind games with me now, he knew I couldn't do it. My legs were glued in place, I couldn't move until my Aunt pushed me forwards. I looked back to see her smiling at me as if she was proud, and my mother nodded at me slightly with tears shining in her eyes. This was my punishment.

I shuffled forward albeit reluctantly towards the trembling form that was Thorfinn Rowle. Voldemort stepped aside flashing those awful teeth in his signature sadistic smile. Rowle was already severely bloodied, what if I killed him? I had never killed in my life, I never wanted to. I knew the measure of pain I was about to inflict upon this poor man, for something that wasn't even his fault.

I raised my wand, my arm trembling slightly but not enough for it to be noticeable. He looked into my eyes, a last desperate plea. I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me whole, I couldn't do this. I couldn't. But if I didn't, my Mother's efforts were all in vain. My breathing was heavier and my heart thumped erratically in my chest.

"**_Crucio._**" I said sternly. I watched Rowle's eyes, snap shut as he fell back from kneeling, thrashing about of the floor. His lips were clamped shut trying not to scream but he did, and Merlin did he scream. The screams echoed through the walls of the Drawing Room, they echoed through me, making me sick to my stomach. I was the reason for this man's suffering, though better me than Voldemort. All his muscles began to tense as he began twitching violently before me, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head in agony. I couldn't continue this barbaric assault any more and lowered my wand.

His body lay there for a few moments, as I heard his panting. I looked to see a solitary tear escape his eye and crash to the floor. It brought back immediate memories of when Professor Burbage was dead, that tear on the tabletop. The thought that I had just tortured someone, inflicted unbearable pain upon someone else was unbearable, the guilt and shame I felt was over me was indescribable.

Voldemort raised his wand to lift the limp body of Rowle and with a quick motion, he flew backwards, down some stairs and into the Cellar which already contained Mr Ollivander. People began congratulating me, it sickened me, literally. I excused myself quickly and dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom before my stomach lurched violently and grasping onto the sink, I expelled the contents of my stomach. I stood shakily for a moment, as the dizziness washed over me before I took a swig of water from the tap and rinsed my mouth. It did no good, I could still taste the acidic taste of my vomit in the back of my mouth.

I slipped into my bedroom and shut the door behind me, before crawling onto my bed, burying my face in my hands and started sobbing. I can't possibly describe the guilt I felt, and how disgusted I was with myself and the hatred I felt at him for making me do that. My Mother opened the door hastily before closing it behind her, she rushed over to me and cradled me protectively as I cried onto her blouse. She stroked my hair repeatedly, much like she used to when I had nightmares as a child.

"It will be alright darling, it will be alright." She lulled to me softly.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

It had been a long day at Grimmauld Place, we had nothing to do but wait for the house elf to return, and we couldn't possibly go outside now that we were the most wanted in the country. I walked back to the window where I had been earlier, peeking through the curtains being sure to conceal myself as much as possible, I scanned the courtyard.

It was raining heavily now, and the sky was dark. Almost as dark as the night when we made the transfer to the Burrow. I saw the two Death Eaters under that same tree, they sat at its roots taking shelter under the leaves from the constant downpour. There was no Draco there. I was relieved because at least he wasn't freezing his backside off out in the rain but dismayed because he wasn't close.

I released the curtain and made my way back to the Lounge where we had slept the previous night. Ron was sitting on a stool next to a small end table listening to the radio, that is how we had discovered we were now the most wanted, I slouched onto the sofa and stared at Harry who was toying with the Snitch, bequeathed to him by Dumbledore.

"They have flesh memories." I spoke absent-mindedly. Harry turned to face me seeing me eyeing the Snitch in his palm. "Snitches. They're never touched  
by bare skin until the Seeker captures it. Even the wizard who fabricates it wears gloves. That way, if there's a dispute, the Snitch can identify who first touched it." I clarified.

"You mean… it remembers me?" Harry asked confused.

I nodded "When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch — that Dumbledore had hidden something in it." I confessed to him, then silence as we watched the Snitch's golden wings beat slowly.

Then to break the silence, the was a familiar 'pop' coming from the kitchen which echoed down the hall. We all looked each other and shot out of our seats racing down the hall and into the kitchen, there was the sound of pots crashing and people struggling as we burst through the door.

"Harry Potter! So long it's been –" Dobby's shrill cry rang out. Kreacher then reached out and grabbed Dobby back into the scuffle with none other that Mundungus Fletcher. The three flew from one side of the kitchen to another, then breaking up as Mundungus scrambled to his feet, soaking wet but with his wand in hand.

"Expelliarmus!" I cried as Mundungus' wand was launched into the air before falling into my hand.

"As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!"

"Dobby has also returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!"

"What are you playing at — setting a pair of bleedin' 'ouse-elves on me!" Mundungus cried.

"Dobby was only trying to help! Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name, which Dobby thought was very curious. And then Dobby saw that Kreacher was talking to the thief Mundungus Fletcher, which Dobby thought was very, very–"

"I'm no thief, you foul little git. I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects –" Mundungus corrected.

"You're a thief, Dung. Everyone knows it." Ron smirked at the little statement and Dobby also smiled in Ron's direction.

"Master Weasley! So good to see you again!" Dobby greeted Ron. I liked Dobby, he really was a lovely little house elf.

"Listen, I panicked that night, all right? I never volunteered to die for you, mate. Can I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom –" Mundungus started, however the mention of Mad-Eye made the atmosphere a whole lot tenser.

"Stop lying!" I screamed at him, I was really going to give it to him. So I marched forward before Ron grasped my shoulders pulling me back.

"Piece of advice. Let's not rehash old times. Got it… mate?" Ron advised him while I struggled to free myself from his grip, my eyes narrowing at Mundungus.

"When you turned this place over – don't deny it! — you found a locket, am I right?" Harry demanded.

"Why? Was it valuable?" Mundungus' eyes lit up with the prospect.

"You've still got it?" I asked.

"No. He's worried he should have got more money for it." Ron spat disgusted.

"Wouldn't be difficult, would it? Bleedin' gave it away, din' I? There I was, pitching me wares in Diagon Alley when some ministry hag comes up and asks to see my license. Says she's of a mind to lock me up and would've, too, she hadn' taken a fancy to that locket." He explained

"Who was she? This witch?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's right there, in't she? Bleedin' bow an' all." He said astounded, pointing to a slightly yellowed issue of the Daily Prophet where a squat woman, with a toad-like face stood in the centre of the picture. We all knew that face instantly, a face we would've liked to forget. It was none other than Dolores Umbridge.


	30. Chapter 29

(Hermione POV)

We were now stood in a storage room we had broken into in Central London in front of the unconscious bodies of three ministry officials that we had randomly 'stupified' as they made their daily run to work.

"Right. So let's do it. Who gets who?" Ron asked.

"Well, unless one of you fancies wearing a skirt…" I jested before handing Harry and Ron a cup each of Polyjuice Potion and reaching down and plucking a hair from the witch in front of me. Harry and Ron followed suit plucking a few hairs from the unconscious wizards and depositing them in the brew. Our potions started spitting and smoking.

"Remember what we said. Keep your eyes down. Don't speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Act as normal as possible. Just do what you see everyone else doing. We do that — and with a bit of luck — we get ourselves inside. And then…" I trailed off.

"It gets really tricky." Harry finished.

"Correct." I breathed, no doubt about it I was nervous. We were about to walk into a place which was bound to be crawling with Death Eaters, our faces would be plastered across the walls on wanted posters and everyone would be looking for us. We needed to be quick.

"This is completely mental." Said Harry, I knew he too was as nervous as myself.

"Completely, utterly, without question." I confirmed.

"The world's mental. Come on, drink up. We've got a Horcrux to find." Ron pointed out as we all raised our glasses and once again that vile liquid slithered down my throat making me sick. Once we had transformed, we took the clothes from the unconscious Ministry officials from in front of us, leaving them with something to cover their modesty if they should regain consciousness.

We stepped out of the storage room, trying to look as inconspicuous as we could. Ron rummaged in his pockets and withdrew an ID card.

"In case you're interested, I'm Reg Cattermole, Magical Maintenance Department." Ron chuckled. I fished through the suit pocket I had taken from the witch in the storage room before I found mine too.

"Mafalda Hopkirk, assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office." I had heard of her before, she was the one who sent the letter to Harry before out fifth year expelling him from Hogwarts. Harry looked at us before rummaging in his own pockets.

"I'm nobody." He laughed as he turned out his empty pockets.

"You're somebody. Be careful." I said, trying to be serious. Just then another lanky wizard strode past us and looked at Ron, well Reg.

"Morning, Reg! Good luck today." He chirped.

"Oh… yeah. Thanks." Ron replied in his usual confused tone. We watched as the lanky wizard made his dropped down some stairs into the public toilets

"What do you reckon he meant by 'Good luck.'?" Ron pondered.

"I don't know, but we don't have time for this." I said, they agreed as we descended into the public toilets. I parted with Harry and Ron as being a witch, I couldn't just stroll into the men's. So making my way into the women's I queued in line for one of the cubicles. Flushing sounded all around me as the doors slammed open and the next witch stepped in, the process repeated. _We have to flush ourselves in? _Well, top prize to the Ministry for originality on this one.

It was soon my turn to step into the cubicle, I dipped my foot in gingerly before withdrawing it. Completely dry. Sagging with relief I stepped awkwardly into the toilet, wearing high heels made things so much more difficult. I reached for the chain giving it a tug before being sucked down. I came shooting down into a fireplace which brought me to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Last time I had been at the Ministry, I was in my fifth year hunting down Voldemort as he supposedly had Sirius, but we were ambushed by Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father. I shook the thought from my head and made my way to the giant statue in the middle of the Atrium. It was made of black stone and pictured a witch and a wizard sitting upon hundreds of naked Muggles, that seemed to be writhing in agony. This hurt me deeply since my parents were Muggles of course.

Harry approached me from behind, I didn't know it was him until he spoke.

"Are those…?"

"Muggles. In their rightful place." I sneered in disgust as I read the engraved mantra of the Ministry 'Magic is Might'. Just then Harry almost fell forward as a balding wizard bumped into him.

"Move it, will you — oh, Runcorn! Forgive me…" He muttered taking a quick glance at Harry's face before scurrying off.

"You appear to be quite popular." I laughed as I heard echoes of 'Good Luck Reg' from behind me. Ron.

"I gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit." Ron confessed as he approached us. I saw just behind him a gang of rough looking wizards, marching their way through the Atrium escorting a small group of captive witches and wizards.

"The Ministry must be hiring young these days." Harry muttered.

"They're not Ministry. They're Snatchers. They hunt Muggle-borns and blood-traitors for a price." Ron spoke. _Hunting Muggle-borns? _When did this happen? I gasped and began the tears begin to sting my eyes, how could they persecute us? We can't help what we are born as.

"How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice Potion would last, Hermione?" Harry sounded worried now.

"I didn't." I breathed, panicked.

"Cattlemole!" We all jumped and turned as Yaxley strode over to us, narrowing his eyes at Ron.

"It's still raining in my office. Two days now." He sneered.

"Really? Have you tried an umbrella?" Ron suggested. I could see the hatred burn in Yaxley's eyes.

"You do realize I'm on my way downstairs, don't you, Cattermole?"

"Downstairs…?"

"To interrogate your wife! If my wife's blood status were in doubt and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I'd make it a priority. You've got one hour." With that Yaxley turned and headed off into the crowd, just as the elevator clanged open. Harry and I stepped in while Ron remained rooted to the spot, I quickly dragged him in.

"Oh my god. What am I going to do? My wife's all alone downstairs?" Ron panicked.

"Ron. You don't have a wife." harry reassured him, I almost laughed aloud.

"Oh. Right." Ron looked away confused.

"Look, we'll go with you –" Harry started.

"No, that's mad. You two find Umbridge. I'll be fine. But how do I stop it raining?" Ron probed.

"Try Finite Incantatem. Of course if something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm –" I started before the elevator cut me off.

"Level Two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Wizengamot Administration Services, Auror Headquarters and Improper Use of Magic Department." It droned.

"This is you." I nudged to Ron who stepped out of the elevator. I hated to leave him on his own, he was the weaker of all the three of us and my feelings for Ron made me protective. The golden grate of the elevator clanged shut and whisked us away leaving a rather confused Ron.

"I don't like him being on his own down there." I admitted to Harry.

"Ron's been coming here since he was two years old. It's us you should be worrying about." Harry reassured me, he was right, of course he was right.

"I say if we don't locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find Ron and come back another day. Deal?" Harry whispered quickly, I could sense the panic in his voice. Then just as the grate reopened, Umbridge stood right before us. What a stroke of luck. She was too busy staring at her clipboard to see the befuddled look on our faces.

"Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you, did he? Good. We'll go straight down." She chirped before stepping into the elevator. "Albert, aren't you getting out?" She inquired while eyeing Harry who nodded mutely and stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

I stood in silence as the lift descended further into the depths of the Ministry, Umbridge was to absorbed in whatever was on her clipboard than to bother talking to me, which I was grateful for then the grate opened as she emerged from the lift, I followed obediently. The passage was dark and lit only by a few torches dotting the walls every few metres. I was also aware of the fact that it was unbearably cold, so cold I clutched the lapels of Mafalda's suit jacket hunching to try and warm up a little.

Umbridge didn't seem bothered by the cold, she was still trotting along the passage, the only noise being the echoes of the clicks that our heels made on the stone floor. As we neared the end of the passage I could see my breath when I exhaled. At the end of the passage there was a courtroom, I looked around, it was like a dark cathedral with high ceilings, so high in fact that I the top was shrouded in darkness, but as I peered closely I realised why it was so cold.

There were hundreds of dementors swarming about in a big black cloud towards the ceiling, trying to take my mind of them, I took my seat next to Umbridge behind an enormous stack of parchment which I began reading. She then cast a patronus quickly which circled our heads providing us with warmth, I was grateful as the feeling began to seep back into my toes.

I looked to her quickly to see her fingering the locket around her neck. _That locket. _I needed to think of a way to grab it, I couldn't fail Harry and Ron, but the dementors above shook me to my core. I had never received a dementor's kiss and from how Harry had described it, I never intend to. I peered over as the Ministry guards dragged in a man and with their wands, bound him to the chair.

"Ah, good morning, Mr Alderton" She smiled in mock sweetness. He sat there terrified until one of the guards smacked their wand across his face making a rather loud clapping noise resounding in the air.

"When Madam Undersecretary speaks to you, you answer her you piece of filth" The guard growled at him. It took all I had not to scream out in protest at the treatment of this poor man.

"Madam" he acknowledged, albeit reluctantly. She picked up a wand from the side of her desk and his eyes widened.

"My wand" He whispered.

"No, no. Mr Alderton, you are quite mistaken. See, wands only belong to witches and wizards and you Mr Alderton are not a wizard. You stole the magic from another wizard, didn't you?" I could not believe my ears, the Ministry had truly lost it this time. Stealing magic? I never heard of a more inadequate excuse in my life. I balled my fists in anger.

"NO! You're lying, I'm a half-blood wizard and my father was Alderton, William Alderton. I shouldn't be here let me go!" He screamed as he wrestled in vain against the bonds.

"This is your final warning. If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss." He carried on thrashing about. I wanted to yell to him, to yell at her. "Take him away." She dismissed him as the guards released his bonds and dragged him screaming from the courtroom. That poor, poor man. Persecuted for his blood status, and now will be rewarded with torture. I was going to burst into a fit of emotion in a moment, I needed to get out of here.

Then another two guards dragged in another supposed muggle-born, a woman this time. They sat her in the chair but didn't chain her, she wasn't struggling. I saw her turn her head towards the door

"Reg..." She whispered pained. Then I saw Ron and Harry walk through the door, Harry gripping Ron by the shoulder. Ron then slowly and unsurely made his way to the centre of the room where he stood behind the chair where the woman sat.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Umbridge started.

"Yes." Replied the timid voice.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Wife to Reginald?" Umbridge probed. There was a longer pause before she spoke again.

"Yes." She squeaked, she was crying.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" She pulled out a cherrywood wand from underneath her desk. Mary nodded. "Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand."

"But I didn't take it. I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivander's, when I was eleven. It chose me."

"No, no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches. And you are not a witch." She spat leaning forward over her desk, the locket in plain view. I saw Harry reaching into hos pocket and withdrawing his wand slowly.

"But I am! Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!" Umbridge diverted her attention to Harry now who's wand was raised, pointing it at her.

"What the devil are you doing, Albert?" She sounded shocked. The polyjuice potion began to wear off and Harry's face began bubbling and his own features gradually reappearing.

"You're lying. And one mustn't tell lies, Dolores… Stupefy!" A jet of red light escaped Harry's wand and knocked Umbridge unconscious. Seizing my chance I reached over and slipped the necklace from her neck before quickly jumping down to join Harry, Ron and Mary as we ran to the door, the dementors made a dive for us. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry screamed, shielding us all from the dementors.

"You? It's you! Reg, it's Harry Potter!" Mary shrieked as she held onto Ron who was still Reg Cattermole.

"'Tis, isn't it? This'll be one to tell the kids." Ron said quickly, trying to shut her up. My own features now began bubbling as we raced back to the atrium in the elevator.

We walked briskly through the atrium, heading for the fireplaces, but Harry accidentally crashed into the same balding wizard from earlier.

"Harry Potter!" The wizard screeched.

"Harry… they've seen you. We've got to get out of here." I whispered hurriedly to Harry as his name spread like wildfire through the atrium. Harry nods quickly as Ron turned to Mary.

"Mary. Go home. Get the kids. I'll… I'll meet you there. We have to get out the country, understand? Mary! Do as I say!" He demanded as a teary-eyed Mary reached up and kissed Ron as he transformed back into his usual self. As he shrunk, I saw the unmistakable white-blonde hair on the other side of the atrium, staring at me in horror, he began pushing his way through the crowd.

The real Reg Cattermole appeared behind us, wearing nothing but the undergarments we had left him in.

"MARY!" He yelled. Mary, still kissing Ron, opened her eyes and looked at the man she was now kissing and jumped back.

"Long story. Nice meeting you." Ron said before turning. Draco pushed through the last of the crowd and I ran straight into his arms and kissed him ferociously however the reconciliation was short lived, from the corner of my eye I saw Yaxley stagger out of the elevator, Draco too broke off the kiss and looked. He turned to me, desperation in his molten grey eyes.

"Go Hermione, Go now!" He pushed me away as I grabbed Harry and Ron and began to run.

"Seal the exits now" Yaxley yelled as the grates on the fireplaces began slamming shut.

We reached the last available grate, I pushed Harry and Ron in and avoiding one last curse from Yaxley who was right on my heels, turning to take one last look at Draco whose gaze was full of admiration as I jumped into the fireplace and grabbed Harry and Ron, I disapparated, though not before Yaxley could grab onto my robes.

* * *

**Hey guys, so yeah this chapter was a bugger to write but I got there in the end. I know I used a lot of the story in this one but I threw a teensy little bit of Draco in too for you! :3**


	31. Chapter 30

(Draco's POV)

I sat in the gardens with my Mother that morning, she too had found solace in its isolated depths much like I had. We didn't speak, just sat together on the edge of the fountain in deep thought. I liked it when my mother was out here with me, it soothed my sorrows, just like when I was with Hermione. I enjoyed mornings like this, those winter mornings where the sun was out shining and the sky was completely clear blue, but the cold was still lingering in the air.

I let the cold breeze greet me and watched as my mother took out her wand and began flicking it to retrieve the few weeds that had managed to grow. Since Voldemort had taken over our home, she hadn't really cared much to look after the garden like she did when I was younger. A lot had changed since I was younger, and sometimes I deeply wished I could just wave my wand and do it all over again.

I didn't break out of my daze until my Father came marching up the gravelled path with his walking stick in hand, and his wispy white hair trailing after him.

"Narcissa? Draco?" He called to us. Neither of us moved, he continued up the path. His eyes were bloodshot and his stubble was streaked with grey, he really didn't look as well as he used to a few years ago. But then again, neither of us did since Voldemort had come back.

"Ah" he exclaimed as he caught sight of my Mother sitting at the fountain. His eyes quickly scanned the area until they rested upon me, it angered me how he could ignore my Mother so in recent times especially now since she was obviously distressed. "Draco, come along. We are to accompany the Dark Lord to the Ministry today." He announced. My Mother's eyes widened and she gasped aloud.

"Why us? We're so low in his favour anyway. C'mon then Father, why us?" I said, disgusted.

"We are to ensure the Dark Lord is protected as he visits the Minister."

"Lucius, what have we been reduced to?" My Mother's hoarse voice rang out. "Mere bodyguards. Surely _we_ are better than that? Surely _you_ and more importantly _Draco_, is better than that?" I found myself agreeing with her.

My Father, simply ignored her and gestured for me to come along. I rose from my perch, knowing better than to defy since I didn't particularly wanting to be torturing anybody any time soon. Before I left, I knelt and hugged my Mother knowing it might only be of little comfort, but I was trying. Then I followed the garden path back into the house and awaited my instructions.

* * *

When I stood in Minister's Office with my Father later that morning I still was unsure of why Voldemort had requested my presence. The Minister sat anxiously at his desk, eyeing up me and my Father in a shielded disgust. I'd gauge his eyes out if he wasn't careful. I wasn't in the best of moods at this present moment, and I wanted more that anything to be away from everyone, but no I had to play servant to Voldemort. Then he apparated into the office.

The Minister rose from his seat. "My Lord" he bowed. _Grovelling?_ Does the man have no respect?

"What news Pius?" Voldemort inquired as he took a seat opposite to the Minister.

"My Lord, we have completed the final stages of the regime, and I think you would be glad to know we have removed 70% of all muggle-borns in the Ministry. I have also obtained the files you requested on the Order, My Lord."

"Yes," He murmured as he took the file from the Minister's hand and opened it. I could just about see as he flicked through the pages, first a profile on Potter, then the Weasleys, then Dumbledore. But what shocked me most is that across the page belonging to Dumbledore a big red stamp that read 'Terminated' covered his image. That was my doing.

But then I saw Hermione's page appear and be left in my view as Voldemort stopped flicking and began speaking with the Minister again. It was a portrait I hadn't seen of her before, it looked something like a school portrait actually. Probably something from the Prophet from when she attained the Head Girl position or something and what then caught my eye, in big red letters at the base of her photograph it read '_Blood status: MUDBLOOD_'

"The new regime has been put into practice then, I assume?"

"Yes, My Lord. It is working well, Runcorn does the research, Yaxley rounds them up, and then Dolores puts them away. The Mudbloods will have nowhere to hide" I was shocked, I hadn't heard of this task to eliminate the Muggle-borns and I knew immediately, this is why he wanted me here, he wanted me to hear this, he left the image of Hermione as so to send me a message. I gulped a little too loud for my liking and my Father eyed me curiously

"In fact, Runcorn should be here. I don't know where he could be." The Minister said standing.

"Calm yourself Pius, Draco will go." Great, now I was his lackey. I left the office quickly, glad to be out of there and made my way to the elevator heading for the atrium. The golden grate banged open as I shuffled out of the elevator and headed for the old Messenger Wizard.

"Have you seen Runcorn?" I demanded, the old man looked to me.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy in fact there he is now." He pointed to a man walking briskly through the crowd, I watched as he collided with another wizard who turned to look at his face before his mouth fell open in shock. Then I heard murmurs of 'Harry Potter' ringing through the atrium. I looked back to who the old wizard pointed out as Runcorn and quickly realised it was Potter.

Potter? What was he doing in the Ministry? Wait if he's here then...Hermione? I saw as Potter looked to a man who seemed to have his face attached to the the woman beside him, then he shrunk and began to transform and I saw Weasley appear warts and all. I would've burst out laughing if I hadn't seen Hermione behind him. Panic set in straight away as I shoved the crowd aside pushing my way to her.

She needed to leave quickly, if they found her she would be killed. Bloody Voldemort was here for Merlin's sake. More frantically now, I pushed and shoved creating a path to her, she saw me as I pushed aside the last few people as she flew into my arms.

It had been weeks since I had seen her, she surprised me by forcing her mouth to mine, but I reciprocated more than willingly. What was I doing, she needed to leave. I pulled away from her as her eyes widened, I followed her gaze.

Shit. Yaxley was heading in this direction. I took her shoulders quickly. "Go Hermione, Go now!" I yelled before pushing her away, willing her to run. I stood glued to the spot as she took Potter and Weasley and ran, the grates of the fireplaces closing around her as she threw the two into the last available fireplace. I saw Yaxley fire a jet of green light at her._ NO! _

She missed it slightly and shot me one last glance before diving into the fireplace with Yaxley right on her tail. Before she had fully disapparated, I saw Yaxley grab onto her robes, and the four of them disappeared.

_No! Shit! He's followed them! No, no, no. Oh Merlin, no. My heart beat was frantic in my chest. Please let her be okay. _

Turning in despair, I saw my Father staring at me in horror. I wondered how long he'd been standing there, by the look on his face, he'd seen everything.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I crawled over to Ron, the flesh of his upper arm had been flayed and he was moaning in agony. Harry stood up a few metres away.

"Harry, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany.' Quickly!" I screamed at Harry who rushed over to my bag lying in the dirt, he picked it up before rummaging around.

"Accio Dittany." he shouted frustratedly as the brown bottle flew out of the bag.

"Unstopper it." I commanded as I ripped Ron's shirt apart which was now soaked in blood revealing his flayed flesh.

"Hermione. His arm –" Harry started, breaking off in horror.

"Just do it!" I screamed. He handed me the bottle quickly and I sprinkled three drops onto the bleeding wound as it slowly began to close up.

"What happened? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place." Harry demanded, this was really not the time to be asking me questions, I was frustrated, and the adrenaline still coursed through my body leaving me trembling.

"We were. We were there. But Yaxley had hold of me. I knew we couldn't stay once he'd seen, so when he let go I brought us here. Ron got Splinched. I'm… sorry." That's it, my adrenaline rush just crashed and I'm now crying.

"Don't be stupid." Harry comforted me.

"It's all I feel safe doing." I confessed, before getting up and withdrawing my wand, walking in a wide circle. "Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum…"

"What're you doing?" Harry asked

"Protective enchantments. I don't fancy another visit like we had on Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? Especially with Ron like this. You can get going on the tent…"

"Tent? Where am I supposed to find –" He looked to my bag in awe.

"Repello Muggletum… Muffliato…" I occupied myself with the enchantments while the tears silently cascaded down my cheeks. It had only just registered that I had spent my morning listening to Umbridge condemn Muggle-born's like me, I'd seen Draco and been one of the happiest people alive, then been chased out of the Ministry by a Death Eater who had caused Ron to become splinched. Well, today really was an emotional roller-coaster.

* * *

"How're the mushrooms? Seem to be the only edible things growing round here." I asked Harry as I took the kettle and poured the freshly boiled water into the three cups waiting.

"They're great." Harry said rather unconvincingly.

"Make sure to leave some for Ron." I laughed and turned to let the tea stand to see Harry push his plate away.

"How bad is he?"

"He'll be alright in a few days. Hopefully. If we could take him to Hogwarts, to Madam Pomfrey –" I trailed off knowing this was impossible. "So where do we go next?"

"Dumbledore had a theory. He felt that the Horcruxes would not be made out of random objects. And he felt they wouldn't be hidden randomly either. We know of three so far. The ring, which according to Dumbledore belonged to Tom Riddle's grandfather. The diary, which belonged to Tom himself. And this, which — again, according to Dumbledore — belonged to his mother." He held the locket up in his hand as it glimmered in the firelight, it actually could've been beautiful if it wasn't defiled.

"It scares me a bit, that, thinking it's a piece of Vol–"

"No, don't! Don't say it!" Ron cried, I looked to where Ron was supposed to be sleeping but saw him stirring uncomfortably "It's taboo — You-Know-Who's name. That's how they track people now. It's how they found us in the cafe that night." That would make so much sense.

"How d'you know?" Harry asked.

"I overheard a bloke from the Enforcement office talking about it at the Ministry. Blimey, what's that smell?" He exclaimed covering his nose.

"Dinner?"

"Not bloody likely. Smells like something Ginny would cook." I found that slightly funny but at the same time, I was slightly hurt.

"Tea?" I sighed. He nodded in response and fetched the cup.

"Is that it?" Ron asked gesturing to the locket in Harry's hand, Harry stood up handing Ron the locket.

"I know. I felt it too. It's… it's like it's ticking or something, like it has a tiny metal heart, like it's –"

"… alive."

I didn't want it anywhere near me at all. Voldemort was the reason our lives were the way they were, and I hate him for it, especially for what he'd done to my Draco. I eyed the thing with disdain.

"I hate it. It's like he's here with us." I declared.

"That's why we're going to kill it." Harry answered.

* * *

I dropped the locket carelessly onto a tree stump before marching back to where Ron was leaning against a tree, he was still looking pale from this morning and I could tell he felt as ill. Harry and I stood to face the tree stump, he gave me a reassuring look as we raised our wands together.

"Dissendium!" Harry yelled. The locked flipped, but remained unscathed.

My turn. "Incendio!" It burst into flames, the metal turned red hot but then cooled immediately.

"Expulso!" The tree stump exploded but the locket still remained.

"Confringo!" The ground beneath the stump cratered. I lowered my wand in frustration but Harry stormed forward shooting non-verbal spells at the locket, but it would not break. When Harry had stopped, the locket was loudly ticking.

"It's angry." Ron stated as Harry picked up the locket slinging it around his neck.

"What're you doing?" I asked him.

"We have to keep it safe until we can figure out how to destroy it." He assured me

"I can put it in my bag –" I suggested

"No."

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn't bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?" Harry studied Ron for a moment before getting up and storming off. Ron then turned sighing and made his way back to the tent.

I hated it when they were like this, its fourth year all over again. I felt tired all of a sudden, the day had been a busy and not to mention eventful one at that. I didn't want to be around either two of them right now so I found a nice patch of grass and lay down, then it hadn't been too long before sleep consumed me wholly.

_I was back at Bill and Fleur's wedding again, but this time I was there with Draco, and he didn't have to hide this time. We sat through the ceremony together, with our hands clasped in each other's. Then we sat through the dinner, and I fed him little bits from my fork before he held his hand out to me, and he pulled me slowly to my feet and leading me up to the dance floor as he twirled me round before pulling me close, placing his arm possessively on the small of my back and putting his head on my shoulders so I could hear him whisper to me. "You're so beautiful, its indescribable. What did I ever do to deserve you?". Then we were together again, and he was touching me, caressing my neck, my breasts, trailing kisses up the inside of my legs..._

I awoke with a start. I had never had a dream like that in my life, the desire coursed through me and I felt flustered and ashamed, I lay there for a moment gathering my wits before turning. It was dusk, my favourite time of day, the sunlight shone through the leaves and into my eyes, I squinted and rolled over before getting up from the grass. I needed to do something, something to distract myself from the growing ache blossoming between my legs.

I started back towards the tent before I saw them, red daisies with the green centres. Just like my necklace. I smiled and knelt down and began picking only the biggest and prettiest flowers, something to brighten up the tent and also a little reminder of Draco that Harry and Ron won't recognise. I could feel Harry admiring me from a distance, it was quite uncomfortable so I ignored it and returned, pretending to be absorbed in the flowers.

I looked over to him to see him glancing at the little shard of mirror that he kept in his pocket constantly, surely Harry wasn't that vain? I laughed quietly to myself as Harry began to run his fingers over the surface of the locket. His eyes closed, and he began cocking his head from side to side, his neck moving in all directions. I had seen this before, in our fifth year when he had visions. I walked quickly over to him, approaching him just as he opened his eyes.

"I thought it had stopped." I whispered. He shook his head and lowered his gaze to the locket once more. "You can't let him in, Harry. Dumbledore himself said it. You have to close your mind. It's too dangerous –"

"It's not a candle I can blow out, Hermione. It always burns, even if it's just a flicker. Can you understand that?" He spat at me. He glared at me for a moment more before turning away in anger. I frowned and studied him for a minute, this wasn't Harry.

"Tell me. What you saw." I said softly.

"He's found him. Vol–" Harry paused, and turned to glance at the tent, towards Ron. "You-Know-Who. He's found Gregorovitch –"

"The wandmaker?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Viktor got his wand from Gregorovitch. Most Durmstrang students did at one time. What's he got to do with You-Know-Who?"

"You-Know-Who wants something Gregorovitch once had — dunno what. But he's desperate to have it. It's as if his life depends on it." Harry said, puzzled. I studied him again, the radio squawked from inside the tent, Harry's eyes burning in rage, he opened his mouth to speak

"Don't — It… comforts him." I cut him off quickly.

"Well it sets my teeth on edge. What's he expecting to hear? Good news?" I had to agree with him, it did give one a constant headache.

"I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news. It gets him through the day." I assured him.

"And what gets you through the day?"

"We've all made sacrifices, Harry."

"How long before he can travel?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I don't know. It takes time. I'm doing all I can."

"You're not doing enough." He growled. I studied him for a moment more before sighing.

"Take it off." I held out my hand. He didn't budge. "Take it off. Now." I ordered as he slipped the locket from his neck and dropped it into my hand. "Better?"

"Loads." He admitted.

"It's cold. Even though it's been lying against your skin for days. We'll take turns. Okay?" With that, I slipped the locket around my neck and frowned, I felt the the coldness immediately on my chest, it was uncomfortable as usually I would be wearing the necklace that Draco had given to me which seemed to radiate a warmth since I fondly remembered him every time I wore it. It had now been replaced with a piece of Voldemort's soul which seemed to leech my own body heat and I detested it.


	32. Chapter 31

(Draco POV)

My Father didn't talk to me until we got back to what was once our family home. As soon as it came into view I tried to sprint away but he was too quick for me, grabbing my collar and yanking me into the the Drawing Room which was empty for a change. He threw me in and slammed the door shut.

"Tell me its not true, Draco." He hissed.

"What's not true?" I asked stupidly, hoping he hadn't seen me in the atrium at the Ministry.

"You and that..._Mudblood"_ He shivered at the name, this enraged me.

"Don't call her that!"

"Ah, so I guess its true. My son and the filthy little _Mudblood_ whore, Granger" I remained silent, my rage was building, if he didn't stop I was going to do something I may regret. Nobody talks about Hermione that way. I knew that my Father, and the rest of the Death Eaters except for Snape had always thought themselves superior to the Muggle-borns, and I'm glad I found Hermione before it was too late for me.

"First the little piece of filth outshines you, a Pureblood Malfoy academically and then she gets under your skin. She has bewitched you! No way would you ever consider a Mudblood!" He laughed.

"No, you don't get it do you. I love her because she saved me from being like you, a shrewd, controlling, cowardly snob!" That one hurt him, I could see the pain on his face. He withdrew his new wand in anger, since Voldemort had broken his old one. "Go ahead, do it. I'm ashamed to call you family, d'you know that _Father?" _His wand was pointed at me, I would not give in. Never in a thousand years.

"No!" I heard my Mother's voice as she sprang into the room clinging onto my Father's wand arm trying to bring it down. "Lucius, please. What has happened?" She begged.

"_Your son,_ has been seen cavorting with a Mudblood, and not just any Mudblood, but Harry Potter's closest friend." He laughed aloud.

"I told you not to call her that! How dare you." I withdrew my wand this time, the curse was lingering on my tongue, just itching for my to open my mouth and make him pay.

"No Draco, put down your wand, please." She whispered. I could tell it was tearing her apart, and knowing how fragile she already was, I acquiesced. "Is it true, Draco?" She breathed. I knew my mother, like my father believed in the importance of blood purity.

"Yes." I said simply, my Father's face screwed up in disgust but my Mother smiled.

"Well what are you doing, talk to _your son_." He sneered at her.

"He's your son as much as he is mine! And I will be doing nothing of the sort, forcing him into anything else. He's been through enough after what _you_ have forced him through, Lucius!" My mother was going against everything she believed in here, putting her neck out for me yet again, she really was a remarkable spirit.

My Father, beaten for now turned away in disgust shoving my Mother's arm away and storming out of the room.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I wandered away from Harry, the iciness emitted from the locket bit into my chest. I kept walking drifting from here to there, until I stumbled upon that patch of grass I had slept upon earlier. The cold had spread throughout me now and I had begun trembling with the cold, I couldn't take it off. I watched the setting sun through the trees but could've sworn deeper within their depths there was a slight movement, and the sound of laughter catching on the wind.

I voyaged deeper into the trees to try and discover what it was I had heard and stopped dead in my tracks as I heard them crunching their way across the twigs and leaves scattered on the forest floor. I had recognised those voices. _Snatchers._

Then as I had predicted a feral group of Snatchers lead by Scabior trekked their way in my direction. I tried to breathe quietly as they stood only a few feet away from me now, they couldn't see me because of the enchantments I had used earlier. I held my breath when I saw Scabior stop in his tracks, his eyes narrowed as he retraced his steps back in my direction.

"What's that? That… smell?" He pondered, leaning forward so he was mere inches from my neck. I could smell him now, he smelt like sweat and unwashed bodies, I had to start breathing through my mouth to avoid gagging at the stench. The locket around my neck started ticking, trembling slightly against my chest as I saw his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply.

Confused, he pulled back slowly glancing all around him into the growing darkness before leading the others away in the opposite direction, what perturbed me is that the last two Snatchers dragged what appeared to be a _body._ I looked away as tears threatened to spill in pity for that poor woman, whose body was now being dragged across the forest floor in the most undignified and disrespectful manner.

"Snatchers." I whizzed around to see Harry standing a few feet away from me. "Good to know your enchantments work."

"He could smell it. My perfume." I revealed. The locket against my chest sent icy pulses across my skin so that I was now polka-dotted with goosebumps, I hugged myself to try and find a little warmth.

"We have to leave. We're not safe here."

"I told you. Ron's not strong enough to Apparate."

"Then we'll go by foot." Harry declared.

* * *

It was decided, the next morning we would pack up and move on, otherwise we'd never get any Horcruxes at this rate. Harry was already asleep early that night, claiming he would need his strength for tomorrow, Ron too was asleep in his cot with his radio still blaring, it really had started to annoy me now so I walked over and switched it off before taking Ron's empty tea mug and going back to pack the rest of our things.

Ron had been staring at me a lot recently, similar to the way Draco had done last year at Hogwarts when he _thought_ I wasn't looking, even back then I could see the burning passion in the depths of those shining, molten grey eyes every time they bore into me and then whenever I caught his gaze, he would break away. Just thinking about it sent a thrill running up and down my spine, I really was craving Draco recently it had been so long since we had been able to spend our time together when we weren't rushed.

I turned around to start moving to another area to start packing when Ron appeared, staring at me. There was something about Ron's gaze, of course it sent the butterflies going but his gaze burned with a more intense desire than what I had seen before. I stopped in my tracks and regarded him before carrying on over to pack my other possessions from next to my cot.

Ron must've walked over as he snaked his hands around my waist. I dropped the book I held in my hand and stiffened for a moment. Right at this moment my mind was screaming at me _No Hermione, there's still Draco to think about. _But my body betrayed me, and being starved from physical intimacy for so long I melted into Ron's embrace.

Then he did it again. Not as awkwardly as the first time, but he put his lips to mine. It felt unfamiliar, and I wanted so desperately for them to be Draco's delicious lips against my own. Ron's tongue made quick work at forcing my own lips apart and worming its way into my own mouth before it began toying with my own tongue, I half expected Draco's signature lip nibbling to follow, but to my disappointment it didn't, and then I realised what I was doing. I put my hand up to Ron's shoulder and gently pushed him away, putting my own hand to my lips, shocked at myself.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, you want me." Ron announced, still with the locket around his neck. That's why he's being so forward.

"You can think that Ronald, but I think that now is neither the time nor place"

"Its because of Malfoy isn't it? That son of a bitch Death Eater couldn't keep his hands off you at the Ministry." I whirled around in astonishment to study his smug expression. "Yeah, I saw him, practically eating your face off. Look, Hermione, you and me could be great together. Just try." I had never ever expected to hear this from Ron's lips. Of course, I wasn't officially with Draco, but that didn't mean anything he was still the man I loved and Ron couldn't change that no matter how hard he tried.

"So what if it is because of Malfoy? I told you this last year Ron. Yes, I have feelings for you, but I love Draco. That's the end of it." I said gently, I couldn't risk sparking his anger in this volatile state.

"No, that's not the end of it" He declared taking my hands in his.

"Yes Ron, it is the end of it, for now at least" I said unwinding my fingers from his and planting a swift, chaste kiss to his cheek before leaving, hoping that would keep him at bay for now.

* * *

We set off the next morning leaving the forest, it was wonderful to be big open spaces, to see the whole blue sky right before my eyes. However, with this came the intense feeling of vulnerability, we didn't have the protection of the forest any longer.

We walked for days, over fields, farms, hills and everything and still we had no idea where we were heading. Though our journey was made significantly longer and more difficult throughout the days with the Death Eaters making frequent appearances.

In fact, we had almost been caught as we walked across a neglected farm. I had paid no attention to it at first, thinking it may have just been an airplane passing over, how wrong I was. The roaring noise got louder, I couldn't possibly imagine what it was.

Harry turned to look at the sky, and nudged me. I followed his gaze, over the horizon a succession of Death Eaters were flying our way leaving behind a black vapour trail as they went. I scanned our surroundings quickly, we needed to hide.

There were the remains of an old barn just across the field, grabbing Ron and Harry I started to sprint in the direction of the barn as the black dots the the sky got closer and closer to us. We scampered into the barn and I slammed the door shut, the smell of rotting wood was definite.

Through the damaged hayloft, we could see small fractions of the sky so we watched as perhaps ten or so black dots streaked across the sky. One of them could be Draco. Even if it was, there we still another nine up there! I needed to stop being so hopeful as to see him, he's a Death Eater. The sound receded and so we left the skeletal remains of the barn, and pressed on with our voyage.

That evening we were still walking, my swollen feet cried out in protest with every step I now took. I wasn't going to last long at all. We had long passed the lush lands from earlier, the lands which were green and full of life, we were now walking upon some forsaken, rocky landscape and I couldn't see anything green for a long while.

"I'm hungry." Ron announced. Harry and I, who had been walking together ahead of him turned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm hungry." Ron clarified. I looked at Harry who seemed to be boiling in a silent rage at Ron's petty complaints and he wasn't even wearing the locket. If we didn't do something soon, the two of them were going to snap.

"We're all hungry." Harry retorted. Now that Harry mentioned it, I was hungry, but I had ignored it most of the day and so shall continue to do so now. I looked from Harry, to Ron, and noticed that the bandage around Ron's upper arm was ragged and dirty. I crossed over to him and reached for his bandage.

"Leave it." He demanded coldly. I studied him for a moment, then remembered he was wearing the Horcrux around his neck. So, ignoring his words I pulled my bag from my sock and began to rummage. "Mum can make food appear out of thin air." Ron boasted.

"No one can conjure food out of thin air. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law. The other four are –" I started gently, his anger was building, I did not want to see it piqued.

"Oh, speak English, can't you?" He said sharply, jerking his arm away from me. That hurt. I looked up to meet his icy glare as my hand grasped the roll of bandages in my bag, I yanked it out while not breaking his hateful gaze. "I said leave it." He growled. I don't know why I bother with him sometimes, so I opened my bag and threw the bandages back in turning on my heel and walking back towards Harry.

"It'll be dark soon. We need to find a place to sleep." Harry interrupted.

"Good plan." I spoke. Harry was right, we weren't going to get much further on aching feet and empty stomachs.

"Yeah. Brilliant. Only, correct me if I'm wrong… wasn't that yesterday's plan? And the day before that? And the day before that? Walk. Sleep. Walk. Sleep." Ron sneered. Harry started walking towards Ron and when he was only a few inches away, he lowered his gaze to his neck.

"My turn." Harry said, before reaching up to take the locket. Ron knocked his hand away and stripped the chain from his neck and dropped it into Harry's hand before swerving around him and storming off. Harry draped the locket around his neck and made after Ron. Sighing, I did the same.

We'd set up camp not far from there, Ron had calmed down and allowed me to change his bandages. I fished them from my bag as Harry began walking into the distance, twiddling the locket between his fingers as he went.

"He doesn't know what he's doing, does he?" Ron asked, as he stared daggers at Harry in the distance. I wish they would stop, I can't be caught between this petty squabble that Ron keeps dragging back to the surface. I frowned at Ron and turned my gaze to Harry, I did trust Harry completely, and it wasn't his fault that we hadn't got off to the most promising start.

"None of us do." I assured him.

* * *

It was about a week or so later, and I had no idea where we were or how far we had actually walked. We had set the tent up in a clearing in the middle of some dense tree coverage for a little extra protection alongside with the enchantments of course. The pan of mushrooms was sizzling slightly on the fire and its rather horrid smell filled the room.

I wasn't a big fan of mushrooms, neither were Harry and Ron, but its foul mushrooms, or empty stomachs and I knew neither of us would pick the latter. Ron was lying on his cot, staring aimlessly at the ceiling of the tent watching the droplets of rain appear one by one. I had Harry before me, holding a lock of his hair between my fingers and with my other hand, using my wand to trim his hair as well as flick through the pages of _A History of Magic. _My eyes hovered over one passage in the book, and my heart stopped.

"Oh my god…" I breathed.

"What?" Harry said, alarmed.

"'ll tell you in a minute." I said, trying to focus on his hair trying not to cut it too short as he watched it float to the ground.

"Maybe you could tell me now." Impatient as always. I sighed.

"Alright. The Sword of Gryffindor? It's Goblin made." I told him.

"Brilliant." He said, with confusion laced in his voice. He hadn't the slightest idea what I was getting at.

"You don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger."

"O-kay."

"Harry. You already destroyed one Horcrux, right? Tom Riddle's diary — in the Chamber of Secrets."

"With a basilisk fang. If you tell me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours –" He said eyeing my bag again.

"Don't you see! In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. Its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom." I cried.

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger…" Harry repeated.

"Exactly! Which means…" I started

"… it can destroy Horcruxes." Harry finished excitedly

"Which is why Dumbledore left it to you in his will." I explained

"You're brilliant, Hermione!" He exclaimed. I blushed at this.

"Actually, I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past the extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

"There's only one problem…" Harry started as with a click the lights went off.

"The sword was stolen." Came Ron's voice from the darkness. With a click, the lights came back on, I looked to Ron who had the Deluminator in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm still here. But you two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun." He sneered. I studied Ron at this statement.

"What's the problem?" Harry huffed.

"Problem? There's no problem. Not according to you, anyway."

"Look, don't be shy. If you've got something to say, spit it out."

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down because now there's some other damn thing we've got to find."

"Ron…" I started quietly.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, I thought I did too." Ron sighed.

"I don't understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?" Harry mocked.

"No, I just reckoned after all this time, we'd have actually achieved something. I reckoned you knew what you were doing. I reckoned Dumbledore had told you something worthwhile! I reckoned you had a plan!"

"I've told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we've found a Horcrux!"

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we!"

I couldn't stand this anymore, I needed it to stop.

"Take it off, Ron. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day –" I started.

"Yeah, he would. D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I haven't guessed what you were thinking?" Harry spat at us. I felt guilt wash over me and my throat began to constrict.

"Harry, we weren't –" I whispered.

"Don't lie! You said it, too, you said you were disappointed –" Ron yelled at me.

"I didn't! Not like that! Harry – I didn't!" I pleaded, why was Ron making me out to be the bad person with this, I was just trying to keep the peace.

"Do you know why I listen to that radio, every night? Do you! To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred's or George's or Mum's or –"

"You think I don't listen! You think I don't know what it's like –" Harry interrupted him.

"**NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!" **Ron screamed. Silence followed, a heavy, tense silence. I couldn't believe that Ron had just said that, I gaped at him in horror and then to Harry who was attempting to battle his rage. He snapped, and lunged at Ron's throat locking his hands around his neck.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed at them. They let go backing away from each other panting, Harry pointed to Ron's neck.

"Go then. But leave that." He said icily. Ron wasn't really going to leave was he? Ron tore the chain from his neck and threw it in front of Harry's feet before he turned to me.

"And you?" He asked me gruffly.

"Me?" I asked astounded

"Are you staying? Or coming?" I looked from Ron, to Harry. I knew I wouldn't leave Harry even if it were for Ron, even if it were for Draco. I would not abandon Harry in his time of need.

"Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night. Yeah, that's right. Didn't know I knew, did you?" He spat at me. Did he think that Harry and I?

"What? Ron, no — please –" I pleaded, but he whipped aside the tent flap and stormed out into the pouring rain. I quickly ran after him, the rain instantly soaking my clothes and hair. He was too fast for me and with one last hateful glare, he disapparated.


	33. Chapter 32

(Hermione POV)

I don't think I had ever felt as lonely as I had felt that night. Of course, I was missing Draco like Hell, so much so that I couldn't find many minutes of the day when I didn't think about him. But when I had no Draco, I had Ron and Harry, and now Ron was gone and Harry was keeping to himself.

I had spent most of the night lying awake in bed, much like I used to at Hogwarts last year when those two were invading my thoughts again and I waited for the morning to come. Except on this day, if I got up early, there would be no Great Hall waiting for me, no steaming porridge or icy, fresh cranberry juice. There was the world at my doorstep. No lessons to look forward to, but survival.

I heard the birds chirping outside as the first, dim morning light infiltrated the tent. I rummaged in my bag before taking out my toothbrush and a change of clothes and my small overcoat. Tugging off yesterdays clothes and replacing them with my clean ones, I made my way out of the tent. Harry was still asleep, I had checked on him before I left.

It was so cold the previous night, that frost had appeared creeping up the river banks where I sat, I dipped my toothbrush into the cool, clear water before shoving it into my mouth and began my thorough dental routine.

The coolness of the water felt invigorating in my mouth, chilling my teeth slightly nevertheless, I scrubbed on, it was a nice coolness that remained lingering in my mouth, the refreshing kind, not the iciness I would feel when wearing that damned locked, that was the energy draining, soul sucking coldness similar to the kind I had experienced in the Ministry courtrooms a short while ago.

My eyes still felt sore from the previous night's crying and the skin around them felt pinched, so I scooped up some of the river water with my hands and splashed it into my face feeling the chill ripple through my body, but it certainly eased my eyes a lot.

We were moving on today, Harry and I though I had contemplating asking Harry if he would delay our leave for a day or two in case Ron decided to come back, and we were gone. I knew I couldn't ask this of him, we needed to move on. I stood up and removed my crimson scarf to reveal Draco's necklace that I kept on at all times now taking my scarf, I walked over to the nearest tree and tied it around the trunk just in case Ron came back.

I turned to see Harry staring at me from his perch, the tent rolled up in his hands. I opened my bag and he slipped it in, before putting Voldemort's locket around my neck beside Draco's necklace. It gave me a kind of neutralising effect, Voldemort's locket would emit the coldness of hate and Draco's necklace would spread the warmth of love. So in fact I wasn't hot, or cold.

I turned one last time to look at my red scarf, secured around the trunk of the Willow Tree that hung over the river. I held my hand out to Harry who gently took my fingers with his and I disapparated. We were now on a iconic windswept hillside, no longer at the river, or the Willow Tree, or with Ron, or Draco. The thought consumed me and I felt my throat constricting as I tried desperately to swallow the lump that made my eyes water.

Harry let go of my hand and I stumbled backwards and turned away from Harry, just in time as my sobs began to rack my body. With a trembling arm I clutched Draco's necklace and felt its warmth, as the tears begun to roll down my face creating their own little river. They wouldn't stop this time, I had no control of them, and I had no Draco to wipe them away for me so they rolled continuously down my cheeks before dropping off my chin and onto my hands which were still clasped around Draco's necklace.

Harry was a man of little words, I knew this so I wasn't hurt when he left me to my tears and began to cast the enchantments before setting up the tent and ensuring everything was in order. I was glad, I preferred to be left alone in a state of distress, especially when words couldn't heal the wounds.

For the rest of the day, Harry would walk the perimeter of our camp site, in what appeared to be deep thought. I sat in the same spot where I had been all day, though I had took the time to start a small fire as the sun went down and sat with a blanket wrapped around me on the hillside, watching the sun descend over the hills.

The sun was an amber semi-circle on the horizon now. The sky was a beautiful hue, around the sun was a vivid crimson, which softened into yellow until the sky above that was a faded blue, night was almost upon us. The wind enveloped me into its icy embrace once more as I shuddered in my blanked, looking from the sun, to the last of the birds flying in a 'v' formation across the sky, and to the fire that was dancing in the wind.

Ron's radio was beside me, I wanted to have it close as a little reminder. I watched it for a few moments, glimmering in the firelight until it began to crackle to life. I saw Harry's shadow as he walked up to me.

"It's a Muggle station" I whispered, without turning to him. He shuffled a little closer so I could see him from the corner of my eye now, as the signal on the radio became secure and I could recognise this song in a heartbeat. My parents used to listen to this song often, if they were driving me to school one morning, or if it happened to come on in the shops, or even if we were all dancing in the kitchen...

I smiled at the memories held by this song, '_Red - Daniel Merriweather'. _Harry held out his hand to me, I looked at him uncertainly before taking his hand allowing him to pull me to my feet, the blanket sliding from my shoulders.

_And I'm alright standing in the streetlights here_  
_Is this meant for me? My time on the outside is over_

He stepped forward slightly and gently removed the locket from around my neck, eyeing Draco's necklace in the process. When it had come free, he tossed it on top of my blanket next to the fire.

_We don't know how you're spending all of your days_  
_Knowing that love isn't here_

I looked from the locket shining in the firelight, and back to Harry again. He smiled at me and we both began to dance in the light of the setting sun.

_You see the pictures but you don't know their names_  
_'Cause love isn't here_

It was quite uncertain at first, but I lost myself in the rhythm of the song, seeking solace in its empathetic words and in Harry's arms.

_And I can't do this by myself,_  
_All of these problems, they're all in your head._  
_And I can't be somebody else,_  
_You took something perfect and painted it red._

Harry had now let himself go, and we seemed to dance away our problems. We had done it, found a small piece of happiness in this world of suffering, and just to ruin the moment, the radio lost signal before cackling and dying on us. I realised for once in a long while, I had been smiling without realising it as my smile dropped as did Harry's and we stopped moving. He pulled me in for a comforting embrace, before I averted my gaze and went inside the tent.

* * *

That night, I had slept with ease all thanks to Harry. I was amazed when I woke up to find it was actually the late morning and I had slept through the whole night and some of the morning too. I used my newfound contentment as a source of motivation, I was determined not to let it get me down now. So stepping outside with a hot cup of tea I sat back down in the same position as yesterday, wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and began flicking through the book Dumbledore had bequeathed to me.

On the title page, I had found an odd symbol that I couldn't understand. It looked quite like a triangular eye, so rummaging in my bag, I fished out _Spellman's Syllabary _and began scanning the pages for the symbol.

"Hermione." I heard Harry call as the tent flaps flew open behind me and handed me the Snitch. "You were right. It's like you said. Snitches have flesh  
memories. But I didn't catch my first Snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it." I remember this vividly. Harry's first Quidditch match, where we thought Snape was jinxing Harry's broomstick, we later found out that it was in fact Professor Quirrel who in fact had Voldemort beneath his turban. I looked down to the Snitch who's words slowly began to vanish.

"'I open at the close?'" It was quite a riddle.

"What do you reckon it means?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But look, I've found something as well…" I trailed off as I reached for my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and pointed to the odd symbol at the top of the title page. "I thought it was a picture of an eye, but now I don't think it is. It isn't a rune and it's not in Spellman's Syllabary either. And it's been inked in — somebody drew it — it isn't part of the book." Harry eyed it curiously

"Luna's dad was wearing that, at Ron-" He hesitated, as I flinched at the name. "At Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"What d'you mean — wearing it?" I asked.

"Around his neck. Like an amulet. I didn't think much of it at the time. You know Luna — she's always got some mad thing or the other she's carrying around. I  
just figured it ran in the family."

"Why would someone have drawn it in a children's book?" I shook my head, this made no sense.

"Hermione, I've been thinking. I – I want to go to Godric's Hollow. It's where I was born, it's where my parents died –" He trailed off

"And it's exactly where You-Know-Who will expect you to go. Because it means something to you." I protested

"But it means something to him too, Hermione. You-Know-Who nearly died there. Wouldn't that be just the kind of place he'd hide a Horcrux?" I knew deep down that Harry was making sense and that he was right.

"It's dangerous, Harry. But I have to admit, recently even I've been thinking we might have to go. I think it's possible something else is hidden there. The sword. If Dumbledore didn't want it falling into the Ministry's hands, but wanted you to find it, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor himself?"

"Godric's Hollow is the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor — I mean, 'course it is. Obvious, isn't it?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Harry, did you ever even open A History of Magic?" I laughed.

"Tossed it at Neville once when he was snoring — might've popped open." He jested and I laughed aloud. I rose and collected all of my things before going inside and began to pack.

* * *

We apparated into the small village that was Godric's Hollow. Golden street lights glimmered gold in the darkness, lining the road that lead into the centre of the town illuminating the sheet of crisp, white snow on the ground. We stood for a moment and took in our surroundings. The small cottages on each side of the road had christmas decorations adorned in each of the windows twinkling slightly in the light.

"I still think we should've used Polyjuice Potion." I breathed.

"No. This is where I was born. I'm not returning as someone else." Harry said, I could feel the passion in his voice as he said it. He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked slowly through Godric's Hollow taking a moment to savour the setting. A few jolly old wizards burst through the door which I guessed was a pub as they looked quite tipsy as they celebrated.

"Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve! Listen…" As we both quieted to hear the beautiful melodies of a choir catching on the wind.

This sent a rush of feeling through me, I was deeply upset. I would spend my Christmas Eve away from almost everyone I cared for, and they probably didn't even miss me. I wanted to relive that feeling of going to bed on Christmas Eve night after tucking in to the Granger traditional pork sandwich and waiting for the festivities that the morning would bring.

I wanted to have gone Christmas shopping with my Mother, and we would walk so much our feet ached and settle down in a cafe and indulging in a hot chocolate. I wanted to buy the gifts for everyone this year, my family, my friends, Draco. The tears stung my eyes in longing, when I realised that my Christmas Eve Night would be spent in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, with no gifts, no festivities, and no family to wake up to.

I felt selfish all of a sudden, as I realised Harry hadn't had any of this properly. We approached the church, and the melodies echoed off the walls and brought joy to my soul.

"Do you think they'd be in there? My mum and dad?" Harry choked through a sob.

"Yeah. I think they would." With that we trudged through the snow in front of the church and diverted from the path towards the graveyard. Harry wasted no time and began wandering along the rows of graves, while I took a moment to drink in the sight of the church, the picturesque stained glass windows that depicted still images of the Virgin Mary which glittered from the candle light within.

I took a moment to whisper a silent prayer being a devout Christian and all while the full, rich melodies entranced me. When I had finished I too, began searching the gravestones wiping the snow off each one I passed until I reached one, the snow was just blanketing the top of it. It was a dark, and old looking gravestone, dotted with lichen.

"Harry." I called.

"Is it — ?" He asked hopefully.

"No. But look." I gestured for him to come over. The gravestone read:

_KENDRA DUMBLEDORE AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA. _  
_"Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."_

_"_Did you know he had a sister?_" _I asked him.

"No." Harry said, hurt. Before he turned away to another corner of the graveyard. I continued along my way checking each of the graves, until an extremely old looking grave caught my attention.

"Lumos" I muttered as I crouched. The tip of my wand illuminated the faded words inscribed onto the gravestone. But there wasn't a word, only that symbol, that triangular eye. Frantically I scraped the rest of the snow from the gravestone and forced my wand closer to try and read the name engraved.

_Ignotus Peverell_

"Ignotus… Hey, Har –" I started turning to see Harry, only a few rows away utterly still. He's found them. I walked slowly over to him, and looked at the gravestone:

_JAMES POTTER_  
_Born 27 March 1960_  
_Died 31 October 1981_

_LILY POTTER_  
_Born 30 January 1960_  
_Died 31 October 1981_

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

I looked to Harry to see that tears were streaming down his cheeks. It was a rare occasion that Harry cried, I think the last time was probably when Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Harry's Godfather, _Sirius Black. _I raised my wand and traced a circle in the air and watched as a small wreath of Christmas roses blossomed at the base of the gravestone. Harry nodded at the grave.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." He choked.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." I smiled tenderly as I wrapped my arm around his waist, and he draped his around my shoulder.


	34. Chapter 33

**(A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to my Great Grandmother who I found out died this morning. RIP Nana)**

* * *

(Hermione POV)

"Harry…" I whispered as I turned my head once again to look at the stooped figure of an old woman standing in the shadows.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Someone's watching us. By the gate." I whispered. He nodded slightly in response and waited a few moments before he looked around himself, his gaze felt a little too long.

"C'mon." Harry prompted me. I didn't particularly want to, I had no idea who this old woman was and we couldn't trust anyone being the best friend of_ Undesirable Number One_ and all. It was with a heavy sigh that I made my way after Harry who was creeping slowly towards the exit.

We walked back onto the road from where we had come, as the old woman in front of us hobbled slightly on uneven legs. I felt like we were being funnelled into a trap and every instinct I had was screaming at me to get out of there quickly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered to Harry.

"We look like ordinary Muggles." He reassured me.

"Muggles who've just been laying flowers on your parents' grave." I whispered aggressively. He shot me a glance before the old woman up ahead raised her hand as if to tell us to stop. How in Merlin's name did she know? I mean, I know we weren't the stealthiest of people but she was so old, it was likely she was completely deaf.

I watched as that group of Snatchers from the forest that dreadful evening scampered through an alleyway. I held my breath until they vanished and the woman continued. Harry and I stood for a moment, and he began to walk again but I stood rigid.

"Relax. This is right. I know it." He whispered to me, taking my arm and leading me on. I didn't notice a few yards on that Harry had let go of my arm and I was walking alone after this woman, it felt so wrong and intrusive.

I whizzed around to see Harry standing in front of a dark cottage, its garden was overgrown and its roof was plastered in ivy and snow. It was so out of the ordinary as the other cottages around were well-kept and their gardens were trimmed with short, neat grass and all of them except this one had Christmas decorations and lights adorning them. I returned to Harry's side.

"Omigod. Harry…" I gasped as I realised.

"This is where they died, Hermione. This is where he murdered them." His face was bitter with resentment as he fingered the locket, I turned my attention back to the house. It pained me greatly to see Harry in such distress, to know that your parents were murdered in the house before you must have hurt him deeply.

"You're Bathilda, aren't you?" Harry muttered. Confused, I turned to see the old woman and I jumped in surprise. She gestured for us to follow as she led us to her house.

Bathilda stepped in first followed shortly by Harry and I. The overwhelming stench that greeted me cause me to immediately wrinkle my nose as Bathilda hobbled out of the room. I turned to Harry quickly.

"Harry, I'm not sure about this." I cried urgently.

"Hermione, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword. Besides, she's barely knee-high to a house-elf. I think we can overpower her if it turns ugly." He was right, but my instincts were protesting.

"There's something odd about her. And what's that smell?" I asked, I had to resort to breathing through my mouth to try and avoid inhaling that vulgar scent once more, it made it so much worse, I could taste it now. Snapping my mouth shut, I decided I would just have to endure it.

"She's gaga, remember?" Harry assured me as Bathilda returned holding a box of matches, she withdrew one with her hands and shakily tried to light it and failing several times.

"Here. Let me do that." Harry offered taking the match and lighting it.

"You have a lovely house, Miss Bagshot." I complimented, feeling too awkward so I made my way over to a table that housed many photographs, One that caught my eye was a compelling young woman, no older that about 15, with long blonde wavy hair. The picture way in greyscale so I assumed it was a rather old photograph. I ran my finger across the table and brought it up to my eye, my fingertip was grey with dust. I turned to see Bathilda watching me so I brushed it off.

"Miss Bagshot? Who is this man?" Harry inquired picking up a photograph. "His name. Can you tell me his name?" He pressed impatiently, I walked over to Harry and looked at the picture. Bathilda remained silent. "This is him, Hermione. The one I saw in Gregorovitch's wandshop. The thief. Miss Bagshot, who is he?" Harry was getting impatient now.

"She wants us to go upstairs." Harry whispered to me.

"All right…" I replied in a hushed tone. I stepped towards the stairs, Bathilda put herself in my way and shook her head and pointed to Harry.

"She wants me to go. Alone." Harry clarified.

"Why?" I asked in horror.

"It's all right. You stay here." He soothed.

"Harry…" I protested. He raised his hand and I was silenced, knowing it was pointless. I watched them up the stairs, him following her. Just before he turned out of sight, he turned and gave me a playful wink. Harry could be so crude. I returned to continue looking at all of Bathilda's possessions until something caught my gaze resting on a table. It was a book with a note attached.

_Dear Batty. Thanks for your help. You said_  
_everything… even if you don't remember. Rita. _

I lifted the note to see that the book was _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ I slipped the book into my bag quickly and continued out of the Lounge and into the hallway. There was a door standing ajar at the end of the hall, by illuminating my wand I could see a sliver of a kitchen, there was a strange sound coming from the room, quite like a buzzing noise.

There was a strange shadow, moving slightly to and fro on the kitchen wall, so summoning my courage, I made my way to the end of the hall. I pushed the door open with my wand and the buzzing became a hiss. I realised quickly that there was clotted blood in the sink and a huge pool of it on the floor by which hundreds of flies swarmed. A hiss from a vent came from upstairs. Something's dreadfully wrong.

I raced back down the hall by the light of my wands and up the stairs and on the other side of the door on the first hallway I heard a hiss followed by a huge crash, that's it.

"Harry!" I screeched. I swung open the bedroom door to see Harry slumped on the floor, his glasses cracked and Bathilda was nowhere to be found, just the giant snake that belonged to Voldemort. I let a jet of red light from the end of my wand, the snake missed it and its tail began whipping about the place rapidly smashing a window.

I dived to the floor to try and avoid the raining glass from cutting into me. I saw Harry roll and reclaim his wand before jumping up, the snakes body began darting ruthlessly towards him, and he dodged it so the snake flew straight into the wall creating multiple holes and smashing furniture. The curtains set alight from the candle that had just toppled over as I shot up.

"Confringo!" I yelled aiming for the snake as a burst of fire flew from my wand intercepting the snake as Harry rushed at me steering me towards the window as we leaped from it and before we could hit the ground I grabbed Harry and disapparated hearing a voice scream my name in the distance.

* * *

(Draco POV)

We all waited anxiously, me more than anyone. Snape had told me that Nagini had informed Voldemort she had located Potter in Godric's Hollow, meaning we all needed to get off our arses and get to Godric's Hollow. I had to get there quickly, so I left before anyone else had the chance apparating so I was outside the church.

Looking around I saw Potter and Granger standing in front of a grave to my right. Granger! Hermione! I hadn't seen her since that time at the Ministry almost two months ago. Where was Weasley? I scanned the graveyard, no sign of him.

She turned her head and looked in the direction of the road, Bathilda Bagshot stood there. I could've sworn she was dead. Voldemort had sent a few lackeys, not including me fortunately, to go and take care of her. The lazy arses must've left her.

She had her arm around Potter's waist. Was I angry? Of course I was, I was a possessive bastard when it came to her. He walked away from her in the direction of Bathilda, and left her standing looking at the grave before her. I wanted to go over to her, I needed to tell her to leave. But I couldn't, he would make me do _that_ again.

I had only just rid myself from the nightmares of torturing Thorfinn Rowle and I didn't particularly relish the idea of bringing them back quickly. No, I would watch and ensure she was safe from a distance, besides I couldn't expose myself to Potter.

Potter turned around and called to her, she followed him out of the churchyard. When I was sure they were far enough, I made my way over to the grave they were standing at a few moments ago. The snow had been brushed off it and a small wreath with white roses lay at the base of the gravestone. I squinted and read the names engraved into the stone.

_JAMES POTTER_  
_Born 27 March 1960_  
_Died 31 October 1981_

_LILY POTTER_  
_Born 30 January 1960_  
_Died 31 October 1981_

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." _

It was Potter's parents. I felt an instant pang of guilt was over me as I recalled my last comment to Potter about his parents that night on the Hogwarts Express last year. _Oh, right, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin._ The iciness in my harsh words made me feel ashamed I would ever say such a thing. I could never imagine my life without my parents, my Mother in particular.

I bowed my head in respect and made a swift turn and followed the pair of footprints imprinted in the snow. I looked at the smaller set of footprints and then it occurred to me, Hermione really had small feet. I put my foot next to her footprint, I was a good size 8 and my shoe was so much bigger than her dainty little footprint.

I continued out of the church realising this was no time for this, her life was at risk here because I had no idea where that slippery serpent was in Godric's Hollow. I could see them further along the road, Bathilda froze and held up her hand to the two who I now noticed were arm in arm. I turned my head and tried to ignore it, looming in the shadows shooting silent daggers at Potter when I really wanted to rip him limb from limb.

They carried on walking as I heard the gruff voice of Fenrir Greyback as the pack of Snatchers scuttled through the alleyways behind me. Potter distanced himself from her and wandered over to an old, damaged cottage at the side of the street.

Hermione seemed oblivious to this and continued walking and so I took a moment to admire her, I still had time. She was wearing a pink woolly hat, that covered the top of her frizzy head but the rest of her hair was loose, blowing in the breeze with fresh snowflakes seeking refuge in her locks. Her torso was covered with a grey coat that came in at the waist and then a pair of skin tight jeans that really flattered her figure as she walked.

And now I was practically drooling. Well it had been a while since I had been with her for more than five minutes, and I ached for her, we had only been together in that way once but that was enough to keep me wanting more and more. I shook away my thoughts, this was not the time nor place, I had a job to do.

She walked over to Potter who was mesmerized by this house, the whole village was quiet now and I could hear his strangled cry from where I was hidden

"This is where they died, Hermione. This is where he murdered them."

So that's it then, the place where it all began.

Bathilda hobbled over and stood a few metres away from Potter, while Hermione stood with her eyes glued to the little house before her. She jumped and turned around when she realised the presence of the elderly woman.

Again, they set off and wandered into Bathilda's house and shut the door.

My senses started screaming at me.

I didn't want her in there.

She needed to get out.

Sticking to the shadows I strode over towards the cottage stopping when I could see her through a window. She picked up a picture and studied it carefully before replacing it and running her finger across the table, and looking over her shoulder. Then she moved and I couldn't see her again.

_No, she's okay Draco. She's fine. Potter's in there too. She'll be fine. _

I don't know how much time passed, it seemed like forever. Nothing was happening, so I assumed everything was all right in there, but what I did know is that if she didn't get out of there soon, the Death Eaters would get here. Five more minutes. Five more minutes and I would knock that door down and drag her out myself if I had to.

I looked from the window into Bathilda's house to a house across the road. The curtains were still open, and I looked in to see a small wizarding family in what looked like their lounge. It was much much smaller than the one at Malfoy Manor, but seemingly cosier.

The mother sat with her child in front of the fireplace with a book in her lap and an arm around her child ruffling his dark curls, as he snuggled into his mothers side and with her other hand she used her wand to turn the pages of the book she held in her lap. Who I'm guessing was the father entered the room and knelt down next to the woman and kissed her forehead and began playing with his young son as she began placing presents under the Yule Tree.

Is that what a normal family was like? My father was never as affectionate as that towards my Mother or me, and yes my Mother did care for me like a mother should, but it was never like that. My thoughts were cut short as I heard a shout from inside the house.

"Harry!" I heard her voice cry. I sprinted across the road and to the door, trying the handle. It was locked, I rattled it frantically as I heard the screams from inside. I took a few steps back and ran straight into the door with my shoulder, it opened slightly though I could still see it was locked. I would've got in until I heard it.

"Confringo!" I jumped backwards scrambling away from the door and looked up to see the upper floor window burst open glass raining down, as she clung onto Potter as they too flew from the window.

"Hermione!" I called as she and Potter disapparated before they hit the ground.

She was gone again.


	35. Chapter 34

**Graphic imagery of a sexual (kinda) nature ahead. Soo heads up :3**

* * *

(Hermione POV)

We arrived in the forest and Harry was unconscious. The snake had bitten him in our previous encounter and I hadn't the slightest idea of how powerful its venom might be, so instead I withdrew my wand made the enchantments before setting up the tent and dragging Harry inside and putting him on his cot. As I walked back outside to pick up the rest of my belongings, I saw Harry's wand had been snapped.

Oh no. What will Harry do without his wand? I hastily withdrew every book I owned from my bag and began flicking through seeing what I could do to repair it. It was in vain, there was nothing I could do, and I knew after our second year that taping a wand would in fact make matters worse.

I crawled and sat on my cot that night and couldn't sleep yet again. That voice, it called to me still just like it had when Harry and I had jumped out of the window.

_Hermione!_

I turned over and clasped the pillow to my head, trying to drown out the sound.

_Hermione!_

It was no use so I threw the blanket off my legs and rummaging through my bag, I grabbed the book I had snatched from Bathilda Bagshot's lounge. Well, what used to be her lounge, she was dead now at the hands of that evil man. After a few pages, I had found I was exhausted and the adrenaline spike from earlier had now caused my to crash and so that night I fell asleep with the book still open on my chest.

The next morning I woke early much like I used to when my sleep had been troubled and stepped out of the tent flaps to let the cold winter morning breeze greet me, it was a comfort. I wrapped my coat close to me and set off in search of the river that used to be not far from here when I had come with my parents of course.

I collected a cool pail of water before absent-mindedly allowing my fingers to skim the surface of the water creating ripples as the water tried to force itself around my finger. I stood up and grabbed my pail before making my way back to the tent.

The frost underneath my feet gave a satisfying crunch each time I took a step forward, it was the only other noise in the forest besides the gentle rustling of the trees and the different birds chirping their unique songs once more.

"Harry… Harry, can you hear me…?" I whispered.

"Yes." Harry croaked.

"Good. That's good…"

"We got away."

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But you've been sick. Rest… Rest a bit more…"

I walked back to my cot to see _Life and Lies_ still where I had left it open the night before. I had nothing else to do, so grabbing my book and blanket I started a small fire outside and began to lose myself in the atrocity of Rita Skeeter's lies.

* * *

"You've outdone yourself this time." Harry announced, I twirled to see him standing outside the tent admiring the view. His face was pale and he looked ill, I just hope that snake venom wasn't too powerful.

"The Forest of Dean. I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It's just how I remember it. The trees. The river. It's like nothing's changed." I paused. "Not true, of course. Everything's changed. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn't recognize any of it. Not the trees. Not the river. Not…me." I broke off, the tears threatening again.

"Where are they?"

"Wendell and Monica Wilkens now reside happily in Sydney, Australia. They have two dogs, run a small sweet shop, but floss daily. No children." I faked a smile in Harry's direction, I couldn't hold it. It dropped immediately. "Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old." I thought aloud, the tears blurring my vision again before flooding my eyes and cascading down my cheeks, it would be nice to stay here, forever. But something would be missing.

_Hermione!_

I shook off my tears quickly before inhaling deeply. "You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. Well, I know." I declared holding up the book in my lap. "It was in Bathilda's sitting room. Rita Skeeter had sent it to her. Harry, it doesn't make for very nice reading –" I explained.

"Who is he, Hermione? The thief? Did Dumbledore know him?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"For a time."

"Tell me, Hermione. Who is he?"

"Gellert Grindelwald. He's not very well known in Britain, but there was a time, before You-Know-Who…" I trailed off. A time before You-Know-Who, doesn't the thought sound too good to be true. A time before You-Know-Who, where Draco and I would've been allowed to be together, a time where right now I would be studying my last year at Hogwarts, being good at what I do.

"Hermione, I don't need to have read _A History of Magic_ to know who Gellert Grindelwald is." I nodded and handed him the book open on the page with the photograph the caption read _"For the Greater Good? Dark Days; Dumbledore and Grindelwald."_

"When Grindelwald was seventeen, he was expelled from Durmstrang. He'd started doing some twisted things at school — experiments. A few teachers had always protected him, but they couldn't any more. After he left, he travelled for awhile, then ended up in Godric's Hollow where his great aunt lived, Bathilda Bagshot."

"Get to the hard part, Hermione."

"She introduced him to Dumbledore. It made sense. Dumbledore's mother had just died, Grindelwald was troubled and they were both brilliant — they'd never really had anyone they could talk to on the same level. They did a lot of talking that summer. But they always returned to one particular subject." Harry raised an eyebrow at me. I inhaled.

"Wizard rule over Muggles."

"And Dumbledore believed in it?"

"Yes."

Harry paused for a moment.

"'For the Greater Good.' What does that mean?"

"It was something Dumbledore came up with. He believed wizards were superior and should rule over Muggles, but gently, for their own good. Grindelwald took a more violent position." Harry shook his head as he absorbed the information.

"It was a different time, Harry. It was one summer. Dumbledore was young –" I started.

"We're young, Hermione. And here we are, risking our lives to fight against the very thing Dumbledore supported."

"He changed, Harry. Years later, it was Dumbledore who put Grindelwald in prison."

Silence. Harry snapped the book shut in disgust and tossed it back to the floor in front of me.

"Where's my wand? I'll take the watch." He demanded. I hesitated, and held my breath. "Hermione. Where's my wand?" Sighing, I pointed towards the fire, he picked it up gently, it was nearly severed in two held together by the strand of the phoenix feather.

"It's my fault. As we were leaving Godric's Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded… I'm sorry, Harry, I tried to mend it but wands are different –" I pleaded

"It's done." He said coldly.

"Maybe we can –" I started hopefully.

"It's done." He glared at me, I quieted myself knowing he wouldn't be argued with. "Leave me yours. You get back in the warm. And give me that." He said pointing the the locket around my neck, I opened my mouth to argue but knew it would be pointless so I handed it over and got up to leave, turning around to see Harry eyeing the book.

"He loved you, Harry. I know he loved you." I whispered.

* * *

I spent the day busying myself with small chores around the tent trying to keep out of Harry's way much like I did the day after Ron had left us, I knew we liked it better this way sometimes. After that I emptied the contents of my bag and painstakingly organized it and repacked it.

About half way through I found the little velvet pouch which I used to keep Draco's necklace in, I opened it and gently removed it before placing it around my neck. I wanted a small part of him to be close to my heart.

When I had nothing else to do, I grabbed my bag and blanket before idly wandering back towards the river, Harry was slouching against a tree twiddling my wand in his hands, so I stole away quickly before he could see me.

I dropped my things on the banks and ran my fingers over the waters edge. I noticed that my arm was filthy and inspecting most of my body, it came to my attention that after last nights rather unexpected encounter I was covered in filth.

I reached for my wand. It wasn't there, of course I gave it to Harry. Looks like I was going to have to do this the good old-fashioned Muggle way. I was far enough away from Harry so that he wouldn't know where I was with a little luck, so looking around self-consciously I decided I needed to bathe.

First, I reached up into my hair and pulled out all the bobby pins I had wedged in there in an attempt to restrain it earlier this morning. I withdrew them, dropping them one by one onto my blanket until my hair was completely loose and wild.

I kicked off my shoes and shed my socks before slowly putting my feet onto the frosty ground, it was cold, but not too cold. I shuffled out of my jeans and peeled off my blouse before dumping them all in a pile on my blanket. I decided I would get in before removing any other clothes, just in case. I felt so exposed, so...naughty.

I took one quick look around before sitting on the rivers edge and dropping my legs into the water exhaling deeply at the cold that awaited me. Pushing off the ground with my hands, I slid down into the slow-flowing river that welcomed me.

The water planted icy kisses on every inch of my body, I opened my mouth wide at the shock of the cold, yet welcoming water and swirled the water round with my arms for a moment, enjoying this time to myself, without anything too concerning on my mind, I could enjoy the sensations.

I inhaled deeply and submerged my head, opening my eyes so I could see it all. My hair was floating about me, no longer its frizzy mess and my body was suspended in the glacial clear aqua liquid that surrounded me.

I raised my head to the surface once more with my back to the sun and began slowly bringing the water up my arms and around my shoulders, washing away the remnants of the dirt that clung to my flesh. Even after I was clean I continued, it felt so erotic it was wrong, just washing myself over and over with the freezing water.

I glanced at my pruny fingers and decided I was done now, I was clean. So I hauled myself out of the river in nothing but my white underwear which had now gone translucent where the water had touched it. I removed my clothes from my blanket and spread it out before I lay spread eagle on the blanket allowing myself to bask in the sun's meagre warmth.

I lay for a while and noticed that I was now dry with the exception of my hair and the goosebumps polka-dotted my skin and all my hairs stood rigid on my skin, my underwear was also dry and no longer see through either to which I felt relieved.

It was now the late afternoon, but I was so tired and fishing around quickly in my pile of clothes I found Draco's necklace still radiating its heat, hooking it around my neck I felt its instant warmth at the start of the valley between my breasts which comforted me greatly.

With that new found comfort, I drifted into a rather pleasant sleep dreaming lustfully about secret whispers, stolen kisses and forbidden touches.

* * *

I had dropped in and out of that sleep for about an hour or so until I realised it was dusk and I was completely dry now so I quickly rose and pinned my hair up messily, dressing hastily in the process. I picked up my things and threw them into my bag with the exception of the blanket which I rolled up and tucked into my arm as I made my way back towards the camp.

When I got there Harry eyed me with suspicion before smirking and turning his head. I flushed in embarrassment and quickly hurried into the tent when I realised my blouse was inside out. Someone curse me. I wonder what he thought I was doing! I threw my bag to the side and buried my head into my pillow, hoping Harry wouldn't become too suspicious about what I'd spent my afternoon doing.

I was still tired, so crawling between the sheets I let sleep take hold of me one last time, secretly hoping that the rather pleasant dreams would return to me.

* * *

"Hermione!" I heard Harry call from outside the tent. I jumped awaking from one of the most graphic dreams I could ever remember, the familiar ache of desire bloomed between my legs and I woke to find my hand dangerously near to my intimacy. I yanked it away, disgusted at the thought.

Leaping out of bed, I raced over to the exit and outside of the tent. It was the early morning coldness that welcomed me as I took a deep breath, though the sunlight was a little strong considering I had been sleeping only a few moments ago. Squinting, I glanced towards Harry who stuck the sword of Gryffindor into the ground in front of me.

My jaw dropped. Where in Merlin's name did he find it? "Everything all right?"

"Fine. Actually… more than fine." Harry smiled as he sidestepped to reveal Ron. RON! I narrowed my eyes and silently walked past Harry until I stood right in front of Ron who raised a hand.

"Hey" he smiled sheepishly. I clenched my fists and pounded his shoulder repeatedly with all the force I could muster. How dare he!

"You — complete — arse — Ronald – Weasley!" I spat between each punch. "You crawl back here after all these weeks and say,'Hey?'" I turned to Harry with my blood boiling, I wanted to hurt Ron, so much right now. "Where's my wand? Harry, where's my wand!" I demanded.

"Um… I don't know?" Harry stammered, looking at me bemused.

"Harry Potter, you give me my wand!" I almost screamed at him.

"How come he's got your wand?" Ron asked as I whirled around in anger to him.

"Never mind why he's got my wand –" I stopped "What is that?" I breathed. There in Ron's hand was the locket, but it was blackened and_ broken_. "You destroyed it?" I looked to Harry who nodded his head towards Ron. Turning back to Ron, he nodded his head slightly. My eyes shifted to see the sword of Gryffindor again.

"And exactly how is it you have the Sword of Gryffindor?" I demanded.

"It's a long story." Harry interrupted.

"Don't think this changes anything." I spat back to Ron.

"No, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody freaking Horcrux! Why would that change anything! Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words  
coming from you! To see you doing those things –" He cut himself off.

"See me doing what things?" I asked. Ron's eyes widened as he shot a nervous glance towards Harry. "What happened out there?"

"It's a long story." Harry spoke again. I'm tired of long stories.

"Look, I wanted to come back the minute I'd left. I just… didn't know how to find you." Ron admitted.

"Exactly how did you find us?" Harry asked puzzled.

"With this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Deluminator. "It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know exactly how it works, but Christmas morning I— I was sleeping — in this little pub– I'd given some Snatchers the slip the night before, me being a bloodtraitor and all — anyway, I was sleeping when I heard it…" He trailed off

"It?" Harry asked.

"A voice." He turned to me and held up the Deluminator. "Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of this." I felt the colour rising in my cheeks, since when did Ron do romance?

"And what may I ask did I say?" I demanded sharply.

"My name. Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took this and I clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew."

"Knew what?" Harry interrupted yet again.

"Just knew. On account of Hermione's voice. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then — went straight through – right here." He pointed to his heart. I could feel it inside me. It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So I Disapparated and came out on this hillside. It was dark. I didn't have any idea where I was. I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And you did."

I stood rooted to the spot for a moment. No this is Ron, he is part of the reason I've been in the state I've been in for the last few weeks. I won't give in to him just because of some little speech. With that I turned on my heel and marched back towards the tent.


	36. Chapter 35

(Hermione POV)

I could not forgive Ron. I should not forgive Ron. I would not forgive Ron, and that was the end of it. How dare he show his face after all this time and expect me to forgive him now, it would be criminal to give in to his corny speech about the light touching his heart. After all, my feelings for Ron were practically non-existent and of that I was almost certain.

Besides, Draco was who I loved and of that I was certain, as certain as the sun rises in the east. I hoped he missed me as much as I missed him, in fact I needn't hope because I knew that he did and I couldn't wait to be back in his arms once again. The one place where I could forget about the world, about the Death Eaters and the Order, about Voldemort.

I sighed deeply and warmed my warmed my hands in front of the fire while Harry and Ron sat inside the tent having some quieted discussion which I couldn't hear. I refocused my attentions on the book in my lap '_Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' _flicking through the pages I had previously read. A sudden gust of wind took me a few extra pages than I had previously been to reveal a letter on the page from Dumbledore to Grindewald. I scanned the page quickly before something caught my attention.

I gasped as a sudden roar emerged from inside the tent. I grabbed the book and shot up from my perch.

"What's going on in there?" I shouted to them.

"Nothing." They both sang in unison. I stormed into the tent and over to where Harry and Ron were both sitting.

"We need to talk." I announced. Ron, misinterpreting my meaning looked up at me hopefully.

"All right." He said, with a feigned annoyance to his voice.

"I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood." I told Harry, ignoring Ron.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, confused.

"See this? It's a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature. It's the mark again." I said pointing the the triangular eye at the foot of the letter. "It keeps cropping up. Here. In Beedle the Bard. In the graveyard in Godric's Hollow — what?" I asked losing my train of thought as Harry closed his eyes.

"Jesus. It was there too." Harry exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Outside Gregorovitch's wand shop. on the alley wall…" Harry trailed off.

"But what does it mean?" Ron interrupted as we all stared to look at the triangular eye printed into the book.

"Harry, you don't have a clue where the next Horcrux is. And neither do I. But this, this means something. I'm sure of it." I breathed.

"I think Hermione's right. I think we ought to go and see Lovegood. What say we vote on it? Those in favour…" He raised his hand into the air, no doubt trying to regain my favour and also steal my affections. I wasn't going to let him. But for now, I rolled my eyes and half-heartedly lifted my arm. "Sorry, Harry. Looks like it's Hermione and me this time." He smirked triumphantly.

And with that, we begun to pack, Ron dashed quickly to our makeshift kitchen and began to take our meagre supplies and putting them into my bag. I stepped forward to start on another room before Harry quickly took a hold of my wrist.

"Not still mad at him, are you?" Harry asked me before nodding in Ron's direction. I looked at Ron, still absorbed in packing.

I sighed. "I'm always mad at him."

* * *

We had trudged up the grassy hill where we believed Luna's house should be. Coming to the top of the current hill we were climbing, over the horizon I could see a strange looking house come into view, it looked like a crooked, plain black cylinder etched into the dull grey sky that spread around it. Ron, who reached the peak of the hill before we did turned and grinned, out of breath.

"Luna?" He panted.

"Luna." We assured him as we walked briskly up the steps and to the front door, on which a make shift sign had been tacked to the door, studded with nails it read _'THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD'._ We had the right place. I tapped on the door three times and waited politely on the doorstep.

"Keep off the dirigible plums." I heard Ron say. I turned at him looking befuddled, what on Earth was he rabbiting on about now? He studied my confused look and pointed at a sign that read the same thing. I heard a clatter behind me as Mr Lovegood swung open the door, he was wearing nothing but a soiled nightshirt, he didn't even wear shoes.

"What is it?" He said to me. "Who are you?" He looked at Ron confused. "What do you want –" He asked turning his gaze to Harry, his jaw went rigid.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry Potter. We met a few months back?" Harry spoke politely, as Mr Lovegood eyed Harry's scar. "Would it be okay if we came in? It won't take long, sir. I promise." Harry assured him. Mr Lovegood stepped aside gesturing for us to come in.

The room was piled high to the ceiling with multiple stacks of the Quibbler editions while an old fashioned printing press, similar to one I had seen in a museum once with my parents chugged away in the middle of the room spitting out new editions.

"Excuse me." Mr Lovegood said as he swerved around us and headed towards the printing press. I stole a glance at one of the papers lying about, the headline read '_MUGGLE MURDERS RISE, DOZENS DIE AS DEATH EATERS ATTACK, HARRY IN HIDING, WHERE IS THE CHOSEN ONE? YOU-KNOW-WHO CLAIMS ANOTHER VICTIM: QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP CANCELLED AMID DEATH THREATS.'_ Was it really becoming this bad?

I couldn't believe that Draco could possibly take part in such madness. Well, at least I hoped he didn't, I'm not sure how I could come to terms with the idea of Draco killing Muggles especially since my own parents were Muggles. I was diverted from my thoughts as Mr Lovegood had turned off the machine as the noise quieted and he turned back to us.

"So. What brings you here, Mr. Potter?" He asked courteously.

"Well, sir, we need some help." Harry admitted.

"Ah. Help. I see. Yes, well, the thing is, helping Harry Potter, rather dangerous these days…" He trailed off as the three of us exchanged wary glances.

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" Ron asked, astounded.

"I have expressed that view, yes. In the past. Would you excuse me one moment. I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you…" He stuttered as he turned and dashed from the room. Something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"He's mental. Let's face it. Luna's always good value, but she's nutty as squirrel poo." I heard Ron murmur. I wasn't particularly paying attention, instead I scanned the first few pages of the Quibbler to see if the murdered Muggles had been named. I sighed, just my luck to know they hadn't been. I flicked the paper shut and turned to look at to where the other two stood.

I gasped and pointed to the captivating spiral horn mounted on the wall, however as intriguing as it was, it remained deadly.

"Do you see that?" I whispered fearfully.

"Well, yeah, of course. It's massive, isn't it?" Ron asked holding his hand out to touch it.

"No! Don't go near it!" I shrieked. "It's an Erumpent horn. It's a Class B Tradeable Material." It contained a rather deadly fluid that was often used to make things explode, and I'd hate to imagine Mr Lovegood's face if we had managed to blow up his lounge while we waited.

Speaking of the devil, Mr Lovegood re-entered the lounge carrying a tray rather shakily, rattling the cups frantically. Why was he so paranoid?

"May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots? We make it ourselves." He offered.

"Where is Luna, sir?" I inquired.

"Luna? Oh, um, she'll be along. Now how can I help you, Mr. Potter?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Well, sir, it's about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol…" Harry started.

"You mean this?" Mr Lovegood asked as he rummaged around in his nightshirt and withdrew the necklace bearing the triangular eye.

"Yes! Exactly. What we wondered, sir, is, well, what is it?" Harry asked.

"What is it? Well, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course." He laughed.

"The what?" We all asked in joint confusion.

"The Deathly Hallows. I assume you're all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers?'" He inquired.

"Yes." Ron and I chanted.

"No." I heard Harry admit. I glanced around before remembering I had the book in my bag, rummaging around I grasped it by the spine and yanked it out of my bag.

"It's in here." I declared.

"Well, there's no real reason to go on unless one is familiar with the tale. Why don't you read it aloud, Miss…?" He paused, waiting for me to fill in my name.

"Granger. Well… all right." I stammered as I opened the book to the relevant page. "There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight –" I started.

"Midnight. Mum always said midnight." Ron interrupted. I shot daggers at him and he cowered. "But twilight's fine. Better actually." He quickly added.

_"In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_ It was Death and he felt cheated, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He granted each brother a wish for their cleverness. The oldest, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned one from an elder tree on the banks of the river._

_The second brother, who was an arrogant man, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked a stone from the river. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would make him disappear. And so it was that Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Death then stepped aside and the brothers went their separate ways…_

_The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarrelled. Proceeding to an Inn, he bragged of his invincibility. But that very night another wizard crept upon him as he lay sleeping. He took the Elder Wand… and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own…_

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he took out the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother…_

_As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals…" _

I looked up to Mr Lovegood who seemed to be in a world of his own at the present moment staring out of the window, mouthing something incoherent. I followed his gaze to see the sun had almost vanished behind the hills in the distance.

"Well, there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows." He announced breaking from his daze.

"Sorry… I still don't really understand…" Harry admitted. With this, Mr Lovegood turned and took a piece of parchment and a quill drawing a straight vertical line.

"The Elder Wand…" He then went on to draw a circle which encompassed the line. "The Resurrection Stone…" He then drew a triangle which enclosed them both. "The Cloak of Invisibility. Together… they make the Deathly Hallows. Together… they make one master of Death." He finished.

I stared at the symbol for a while before turning back to him "Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows? That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric's Hollow. Ignotus Peverell."

"Ignotus and his brothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story." He told me. His gaze returned to the window and a sadness was visible, before he eyed the kettle on the other side of the room. "Ah, but your tea's grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back." With that, he got up and left.

"Let's get out of here once he's back. I'm not touching this stuff, hot or cold." Ron announced.

"Which one would you choose if you could? Of the Deathly Hallows?" Harry thought aloud. I pondered on this for a moment.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I said placing my book into my bag and tucking it into my sock.

"The Wand." Ron said.

"The Cloak." I followed.

"The Stone." Harry declared.

We all looked at each other in amusement.

"You're supposed to say the Cloak, but who wants to spend all day being invisible. Dead boring if you ask me. But an unbeatable wand!" He teased.

"Its owner grew drunk with power and was murdered." I scolded.

"Yeah, but imagine what a short, wicked life you'd lead." Ron smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why the Stone, Harry?" I inquired.

"Well, you could bring people back, couldn't you? Mad-Eye. Dumbledore. Sirius. Anybody." He sighed.

"But according to the story they don't want to come back. It's all rubbish anyway. There's no such thing as the Deathly Hallows." I stated.

"But I have one. The Invisibility Cloak my father left me." Harry protested.

"There have always been Cloaks –" I started.

"Not like Harry's. I've seen a fair few. Dad used to bring home the ones the Ministry confiscated from petty thieves and the like. They always got holes or tears. Harry's is different. It's perfect." Ron protested.

"And I think I've actually held the Resurrection Stone in my hands, that night in Dumbledore's office when he showed me the ring he'd destroyed, the Horcrux. It had a symbol on it. Now I think it was the mark of the Hallows." Harry admitted.

Mr Lovegood returned to the room.

"Mr. Lovegood. Thank you, sir –" I started.

"You forgot the water." Ron pointed out.

"The water?" He asked puzzled.

"For the tea." Ron added.

"Did, didn't I? How silly of me." He muttered.

"No matter, sir. We really ought to be go–" I started.

"No, you mustn't –" He screeched.

"Sir?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"You're my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I'd been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna…But it's really you they want…" He trailed off.

"Who took her, sir?" Harry demanded.

"Him. Surely you call him You-Know-Who. But his real name of course is… Voldemort." Mr Lovegood breathed.

"NO!" Ron cried. My glance shifted to the window, heading straight for the house were the familiar black streaks in the sky, there was no mistaking it, they were Death Eaters.

We all jumped to the floor as jets of red light bounced around the room shattering the glass. The printer exploded across from us so it began raining Quibblers. Mr Lovegood waved frantically from the window.

"Stop! I've got him –" He yelled. He betrayed us. A stunning spell hit him as he stumbled out the front door. Wasting now time I threw my arm towards Harry and Ron.

"Ron! Harry! Take my hand!" I screeched over the noise of various explosions over the house. They crawled over to me as another spell blasted through the window hitting the teapot Mr Lovegood had placed there earlier. The teapot was airborne flying directly towards the Erumpent Horn. Harry grasped my hand and the teapot struck the horn, the fire billowed from the other side of the room as Ron's hands enclosed over my own and we disapparated. Merely escaping with our lives.


	37. Chapter 36

(Hermione POV)

The first place that sprang to mind was the river, beside the willow tree where I had wept that one morning after Ron had left us. We tumbled to the ground, luckily escaping with our lives. I looked around to see Harry and Ron angry but unharmed.

"That treacherous old bleeder! Is there no one we can trust!" He yelled.

"They've kidnapped Luna because he supported me. He was just desperate." Harry said softly.

Silence for a moment as Ron spat on the floor beside him. I hated it when he did this, it was so disgusting. It was eerily quiet, the river that was gushing last time I was here had quieted to a trickle and the Willow loomed as strong as ever over the gentle ripples of water.

"I'll do the enchantments." Ron grumbled. But something caught my eye in the Willow above as I studied it and so I lifted up my wand, my eyes following the point in which my wand directed me. I held my breath as Harry and Ron stared up too.

There, lingering in the trees, a dim light was visible and it moved slowly until it illuminated the face of Scabior, who had my scarf draped around his neck, he glared at me and held my scarf in his hand before sniffing it deeply.

"Hello, beautiful." He grinned. _Snatchers!_

"Run." I breathed quickly to Harry and Ron as we wasted no time. The snatchers leapt from the Willow and began their pursuit. I dashed through the trees looking from Harry to Ron who raced away in front of me slightly. A new fear filled my heart as I vividly recalled the body of the young woman I had seen them dragging last time as my legs picked up the pace so I rushed in front of Harry and Ron.

I kept running, downhill it seemed, making my journey a little easier, though that meant it was easier for the snatchers who were hot on my trail. I had lost sight of Harry and Ron now but I still kept running. The wind rushing past my face, stinging my eyes and freezing my teeth, but I couldn't stop.

I shot my head back to see Scabior, still in pursuit of me. For that moment, I wasn't watching were I was running and lost my footing on some uneven ground grazing my knees and hands. But, I couldn't stop, scrambling up through the bush I continued running turning around often to shoot a quick spell their way hoping to keep them at bay. But I had only made it harder, as they fired back at me so I had to now pay attention to where they aimed.

I could see across from me, other flashes of light and spells splintering through the trees back and forth, back and forth. The forest was going denser now, as the protruding branches reached out to me like a beggars hands clawing at my face and hair, scratching my whole body. So much so I felt my face bleeding in several places. My feet began to ache and I had twisted my ankle in the fall, and the snatchers were getting closer.

I took another tumble on my now injured foot falling straight into a small clearing surrounded by trees. Someone was pelting through the bushes from the other direction, my eyes adjusted it was Harry. We weren't going to escape their evil clutches, I was sprawled out on the floor and Harry ran towards me.

I dragged myself unwillingly to my feet and yanked Harry's glasses off his face before pointing my wand at him and emitting a small burst of white light making him fall backwards to the ground. I watched his face disfigure and swell, I hated to do it but we weren't going to evade capture. Not this time.

"They exist. The Hallows." He whispered quickly to me. How irrelevant! We were about to be captured and possibly killed and that's all he could say. "But he only wants the one, the last one. That's what he's been looking for." Harry gasped.

"What're you saying?" I cried pained by my swelling ankle.

"He knows where it is, You-Know- Who. He'll have it by the end of the night. He's found the Elder Wand." I stared stunned in disbelief as the Snatchers broke through the bushes towards the two of us sprawled on the floor. Ron was shoved to the ground next to us, grumbling incoherently as Scabior quickly swiped my own wand and Harry's.

I felt a rough hand grasp me by my hair forcing me to my feet.

"Don't touch her!" Ron yelled. As Greyback punched Ron's head, hard.

"Stop it!" I cried.

As he snaked a hand around my neck and whispered into my ear "Your boyfriend'll get worse than that if he doesn't behave, lovely." _Boyfriend?_ _No way!_ The grip on my hair tightened leaving me to involuntarily whimper.

Scabior turned to Harry, using his wand to illuminate Harry's face. "What happened to you, ugly?" He laughed. "Not you" He looked at Greyback. "What's your name?" He sneered.

"Dudely. Vernon Dudley." Harry said without hesitating.

"Check the list. And you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike." Ron replied. Scabior laughed.

"Like 'ell you are. We know skinny Stan. Try again." He tormented as a boot pressed into Ron's neck.

"Weasley…" He wheezed. "Barney Weasley."

"Weasley, eh? Wouldn't be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?" He inquired. Ron's face darkened.

"Piss off! Arthur Weasley's ten times the wizard you are!" Ron spat.

"Worth ten times you if I can find him. Wasn't you that tipped him off, was it?" Scabior questioned before he turned to me. Ron remained silent though his pained expression said a lot.

"How 'bout you, lovely? What do they call you…"

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood." I spoke firmly. He stroked the nape of my neck, much like Draco used to. I didn't like the feel of his touch, it made me sick to my stomach with fear and I wanted to cry. He took that same lock of hair that Draco used to and sniffed it.

"You smell like vanilla, Penelope. I think you're going to be my favourite." He smiled, it churned my stomach and I let out a small cry. He wouldn't touch me. Would he?

"There's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere." One of the snatchers grumbled. Scabior turned his gaze to Harry.

"Hear that, ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are? Hm?" He pressed his wand into Harry's cheek.

"The list is wrong. I told you who I am –"

"Change of plans, boys. We won't be taking this lot to the Ministry."

* * *

We were dragged through the night up what appeared to be a long, stone driveway enclosed by two rather tall hedges, and standing as an obstacle in our path, a tall wrought iron gate.

Then I saw a figure emerging from the other side of the gate. She became clearer and clearer the closer she stepped. Bellatrix Lestrange. I gulped.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! We've caught Harry Potter!" Bragged Scabior. "I know he's swollen, ma'am, but it's him!" With that, Greyback thrust Harry towards the iron gate. "If you look a bit closer, you'll see his scar. And this 'ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who's been travelling around with him, ma'am. There's no doubt it's him, and we've got 'is wand as well! 'Ere, ma'am –" He thrust the wand at Bellatrix. Her scrutinizing gaze studied me carefully.

She smiled sadistically "Bring them in." Once again we were dragged forward up some stone steps shoved and kicked when we fell and into the house before us. The first room was a hall of some sort, lined with portraits. "My nephew, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know."

My heart stopped. _Draco? Home? _Surely he wouldn't turn us over. No, he wouldn't do that. He loved me, I know he did. He couldn't betray me now, even if he did hate Harry, and Ron for that matter.

We were forced into another room and thrown down to kneel. This room had a crystal chandelier and the walls were adorned in yet more portraits. So this was where Draco lived.

"What is this?" I heard the all too familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy echo through the room.

"They say they've got Potter" Bellatrix said coldly before another figure stood up from the fireplace. Draco.

* * *

(Draco POV)

Potter? Oh no. I stood quickly from the fireplace and shot around to see my worst fears had been realised. They were there, all three of them. Hermione included, she knelt there keeping her gaze at the floor and her lip trembling in fear. Her clothes were partially torn and there were several cuts across her face and her hair was as wild as the Whomping Willow.

"Draco, come here." My aunt's voice beckoned me. I had no choice in this, so I slowly walked not going too close. I knew it was them instantly, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't give her away, they'd kill her, and by the way the Snatchers were staring at her like a hunk of meat, a lot worse before that.

I fought desperately with my panic and fear. I stood for a few moments, just looking at Potter. His face was swollen for some odd reason with shadows here and there, he looked downright awful. But considering their ordeal, I could imagine that they would.

"Well, Draco?" Asked my father avidly. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" No way was I going to condemn them to the fate that awaited them, their lives hung in the balance, and it wouldn't be my doing if they fell. I needed to save them, I needed to save her.

"I can't – I can't be sure," I mumbled quietly. My glance shifting from Potter quickly back to Hermione, who knelt staring at me with tears filling her eyes.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv –" How dare he. Is that all he thought about, forgiveness from the Dark Lord? I was ashamed to call him my Father.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" said one of the snatchers, shooting daggers at my Father.

"Of course not, of course not!" My Father huffed impatiently.

"We had better be certain, Lucius, if we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing . . . Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?" My mother squeaked quietly, looking at me nervously. She was trying to help me. I knew it. Voldemort didn't do anything to Rowle, because he bloody well made me do it instead. I hoped that he would give in, as I couldn't look at Hermione too much her sheer appearance moved me to tears.

"What about the Mudblood, then?"Growled Greyback. I shot around as I saw him kick Hermione over and she landed on the floor with a whimper. My hand twitched and I almost reached for my wand and cursed that bastard with every foul spell I knew. My Father looked at my reaction and a hint of recognition flickered within his eyes.

"Wait," my Father interrupted. "Yes – yes, she was in the Ministry only a few months prior. Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?" No, how dare he. He knew what he was doing, he knew how I felt about her. No.

"No" I protested defiantly, to which he glared at me icily.

"But surely," my Aunt Bella interrupted "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?" She needed to shut up. I couldn't have her exposed. Not her.

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried my Father, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!" He chuckled gleefully.

"Potter?" cried my Aunt, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry. "Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" She dragged back her left sleeve and was about to touch her mark.

"I was about to call him!" said my Father, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority –"

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!" I'm glad she put him in his place, he deserved it after that stunt he just pulled.

I glanced over to her. She had her head bowed and her eyes closed, not willing to look. Potter shot me curious glances from across the room and I didn't even bother looking at Weasley. My Mother was still rooted to where she had been standing earlier, her eyes shining again and her hands twisting around each other. She didn't want to be in this position any more than I did.

I watched as my Aunt stopped struggling with my Father and glared at something with horror in her eyes, as my Father yanked up his sleeve. I was about to scream at him but my Aunt did it for me.

"STOP!" shrieked my Aunt, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" my Father froze.

"What is that?" She whispered.

"Sword" replied a grumble amongst the snatchers

"Where did you get this sword? Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!" Ah, Snape. Of course.

"We found it on them" mumbled the voice.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it." Retorted the voice.

That unleashed her and she fired her wand this way and that until a pile of unconscious bodies lay on the floor. She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining it silently. Then she turned to look at the trio

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself. . . . But if he finds out . . . I must . . . I must know. . . . The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!" She ordered.

"Wait," she ordered quickly to Greyback who carried them off. "All except. . . . except for the Mudblood." She smiled wickedly, that familiar glint in her eye.

"No!" I screamed, she whirled around in horror and my Father snatched my Mother's wand and before I could reach her, I was bound by invisible ropes at my hands and legs and fell to the floor. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Silencio" He uttered. I couldn't speak, I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I couldn't move, and thrashed about in my magical bounds. My Mother protested and began to violently assault him but he easily overpowered her, throwing her into the next room where she pounded on the door.

My aunt cut Hermione free with her silver blade and dragged her by her hair into the middle of the room. My Father stormed over to me as I diverted my gaze. I couldn't watch her do this. His hands grasped either side of my face and forced it forward to watch the horror that unfolded before me.

I could hear Weasley's screams for her from in the cellar. I would have screamed too, if my damned Father hadn't of muted me like a dog. She was sprawled across the floor now and my Aunt poised above her.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" She asked viciously. Hermione was biting her lip so hard I could see the blood trickle as she loosened her teeth for a moment, only to be ruthlessly attacked by my Aunt who made her scream.

It echoed through me, hurting me so badly inside my chest I thought I might explode. My eyes welled up immediately and I made no attempt to hide them as they ran freely down my face and onto my Father's hands which still held my face forward.

"We found it – we found it – PLEASE!" She screamed again.

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Hermione remained silent in defiance. The tears escaping the corner of her eye as she gazed at me, she didn't hate me, in fact she reached out her hand to me which caused my Father to laugh sadistically as my Aunt leapt on her again using her knife to carve into Hermione's forearm the blood spilling just as the tears did from her eyes.

"How did you get into my vault? What else did you take, what else?" She screeched. Oh come on Hermione, just tell her and it will be all over! This is hurting me too! "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" No! Not that, I knew the extent of the pain she was enduring right now, knowing that the piercing screams didn't even begin to express the sheer pain that you felt while being subjected to that monstrous spell. She writhed and thrashed about on the floor flailing her arms and legs violently, the veins on her head had become visible as she screamed with all that she had left within her.

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" She finally whimpered. Come on, take the bait Aunt. Don't let her suffer any more. I couldn't see her in such an extent of pain, I longed to wrap my arms protectively around her so that nobody could harm her again, but instead I was immobilised.

I was totally useless and I realised that I couldn't protect her, not from the monster I called my Aunt, I stared teary eyed as her body lay worn and beaten against the polished wooden floor and her wild hair forming a puddle from where she had been thrashing about.

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Fathers voice. He stood and marched to the cellar with my Aunt leaving Hermione for a moment. I couldn't move to her, I couldn't even offer some words of comfort. She was barely stirring.

"Finite" I heard a whisper. It was my Mother, she had stole back into the room and picked up Potter's wand which had been left discarded on the floor by the snatchers, before giving me a sympathetic look and swiftly leaving, sobbing into her hands. My bounds came free and I could speak now so I crawled over to her lifeless form hurriedly, she was conscious but stared at her forearm as the tears rolled down her face. I gasped as I saw what my Aunt had done, she had carved 'Mudblood' into her skin.

"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry" My voice croaked as I buried my face into her hair. Using her good arm she held my head to her.

"It wasn't your fault" She whispered hoarsely. I stood and lifted her gently, she winced at the contact but I needed to move her from the firing line. Her head lay limp against me and her hair spilled over my arm as I carried her over towards the wall where I knelt with her still in my arms.

My Father and Aunt marched back into the room with the goblin. She took no notice of me, wanting no more than to find out how the sword had gotten into Hermione's possession. My Father however, looked in horror towards me from the other side of the room. I couldn't give a shit, it was because of him that this had happened to her, but I knew ultimately it was because of me. If I had been more careful in the Ministry, he wouldn't have seen.

I turned back to her, to see her captivating brown eyes shining up to me, I returned her loving gaze for a moment forgetting where and who we were. She needn't say the words, but I knew through that one look. I still couldn't help but feel the guilt, this was still my fault. The revelation almost made me sick, along with my Aunt's rough assault of the Goblin, and I compulsively leaned my forehead so it was against hers, taking in her warmth before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'm going to get you out of here, this never should have happened to you." I whispered softly to her forehead before planting another kiss to where one last tear hadn't quite the strength to make it past her cheek. She nodded quietly, and lifted her hand up to cup my face so I turned my head and kissed her hand. And I could still smell that intoxicating vanilla that I always associated with her, there was also the scent of sweat, blood and dirt which were only reminiscent of her ordeal.

With one last slash to the Goblin's face, my Aunt kicked him aside. She turned her darkened eyes to me, cradling Hermione in my arms. "We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her." My hold on her tightened. Over my dead body. I pulled her to her feet.

"NO!" I heard Weasley scream as he stormed into the room. How the hell had he and Potter got out? "Expelliarmus!" He roared sending my Aunt's wand flying across the room. Amongst the chaos, my Father narrowed his eyes at Hermione in my lap. Raising my Mother's wand towards her.

"Stupefy!" He yelled but before the spell had jetted across the room, I flung myself in front of her shielding her body with my own and the spell sent me flying to the other side of the room seeing nothing but the blur of lights whizzing across the room from Potter and Weasley to my Father, Aunt and Greyback.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" My Aunt threatened. My vision cleared as I saw my Aunt standing with a knife to Hermione's throat, she stood limp in her hold losing consciousness from the pressure being exerted on her already broken body. I shot up, and my Father pointed his wand at me preventing me from taking another step as my wand was taken by Potter.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" And with that, she applied a little extra force to the knife and I could see beads of scarlet appearing at her neck. There was a creaking coming from the ceiling and before I knew it the chandelier fell from its perch heading directly for my Aunt and Hermione. Aunt Bella quickly abandoned Hermione and fled the area as Hermione's limp body trembled. I dived towards her, knocking her to the floor but shielding most of her body underneath mine.

The crystal sliced into my back and legs burning and then cooling as I felt blood ooze from my fresh wounds. I opened my eyes to see Hermione was unharmed, sighing in relief I rolled off her and lifted her up again pulling her away. Cradling her close to me once more so her head was buried in my neck. The little house elf we used to have around suddenly appeared.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked. My Aunt was visibly angered by this and snatched my Mother's wand from my Father and with a click of the house elf's fingers the wand flew into the air.

"You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?" She spat.

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

I turned to Hermione quickly seeing Potter and Weasley moving towards the house elf, this was their chance. I kissed her hair quickly trying to inhale her scent one last time as I knew I would be close to death when my Father had finished with me.

"I love you, but forgive me for this." I whispered hastily and threw her out of my arms so she fell into Potter, Weasley and the house elf. She reached out for me as they caught her, distress in her eyes as they began to disapparate with the house elf and just before they vanished, there was a flash of silver as my Aunt's knife shot forward being taken into the swirling, vanishing mass before disappearing completely.

It couldn't have hit her. I hoped fervently.


	38. Chapter 37

(Hermione POV)

I hit the solid earth, and there was a salty taste to the air that lingered about me. I hit the ground with a thump that made my sore body cry out in pure agony. Everywhere was aching, or burning as a reminder of that abominable curse but at the same time I tingled where he had touched me, the strange sensations mixed together leaving me completely frustrated. I looked around and was separated from the rest of them who lay sprawled across the damp sand.

"DOBBY!" I heard Harry cry. I looked at Dobby, his garment was stained crimson and Bellatrix Lestrange's knife that she had against my neck a few minutes ago protruding from his stomach. I whimpered at the sight, I hadn't known this little house elf for a long while but he had saved me from rape and torture from Greyback and death at the hands of God knows.

I tried to crawl across the sand but my body wouldn't have any of it so I had to lay helpless from a few metres away watching the scene unfold before me.

"Dobby – no – HELP!" Harry cried again. Even from this distance, I could see the stain spreading like wildfire across the little house elf's body. Then he began to sway slightly before dropping into Harry's arms. They needed me so I clawed my way through the sand against my muscles towards where they were huddled. The elf went still.

I had always believed as a child, that good triumphed over evil and that was unmistakeable. From every fairytale I had read, every novel I had devoured, the hero had always triumphed. Through my first few years at Hogwarts, I believed it to be true but then Voldemort came back and death and evil began to close in on me and that little belief had begun to fade, along with the rest of my childhood. Only now was it that I realised it was truly wrong.

Never had I been surrounded by so much pain, suffering and death. Maybe its because we weren't the heroes. Perhaps in some sick, twisted way Voldemort was somehow the hero which was why he was thriving, and we were resorting to hiding. Before I could crawl any further, I felt some large arms scoop me up from the sand, they weren't like Draco's arms which were strong, protective and tender. But of course, it wasn't Draco and then I realised, what would become of him since he had openly protected me in front of his family?

I looked up squinting, the sun was obscuring my view as well as the tears that still resided in my eyelids. It wasn't until we stepped inside that I could tell it was Ron he carried me in and I squirmed out of his arms.

"NO! I need-I need to go back!" I choked. Everyone stared at me astounded.

"Hermione, are you mental?" Ron exclaimed

"No, Draco is going to be in trouble, I can't. He saved me so many times over in there."

"Look Hermione, no matter how much you think you want him, you're too good for him. He's a Death Eater, and look what his bloody Aunt did to your arm." He gestured to the engraved letters on my forearm. "There's a little house elf out there that just died to save us. Do you really want to throw it back in his face and go back. Go back and he died in vain."

Ron made sense for once. Except that I wasn't too good for Draco, in light of the circumstances it is definitely the other way around no matter what Ron says, I will always want Draco. But however, that poor little house elf had saved me, and I will never be able to thank him for it because he died as a result. My heart screamed at me, telling me to go back now but my brain, which was generally the part I tended to listen to, told me to shut up and stay.

I sunk to the floor and sobbed until I could hear my heart no more over my obscenely loud cries. Ron took pity and held me, I took comfort in his embrace feeling empty after being thrown out of Draco's, even if it was for my own good I wanted to be no other place than his arms. There, in his arms, I could forget the pain even for just a few beautiful seconds as we gazed into each other's eyes in nothing but pure adoration.

Ron lifted me again and took me into a bedroom upstairs before laying me on the bed and quickly exiting. I was glad he carried me up, I think stairs posed too much of a challenge for my poor legs at the present moment in time so instead I kicked my shoes off and snuggled into the bed trying to get comfortable enough so that I wouldn't have to move again. I sunk my head into the pillow, hoping it would soothe my throbbing head however it was no use so I closed my eyes and tried to remember Draco's touch on me.

I would never be able to find the right words to express how deeply thankful I was that he had been there. Perhaps there was a God after all. He had fought against his only family to try and get to me while I had endured my torture, and when his gracious Mother had finally released him he had rushed to my side and never left it in spite of everything else.

He removed me from the middle of the room, to avoid catching Bellatrix's attention again. He had stood and taken a 'Stupefy' off his Father before it could reach me, and he had protected me against the shattering crystal. I cried as I thought what might become of him, this didn't help my headache any more. And so, like I had shortly before I had left Hogwarts forever, I cried myself into a restless sleep hoping to dream only of molten grey eyes and shining blonde hair only to be disappointed by being left with no dreams, just black emptiness much like death had seemed.

* * *

I had awoken a few hours later to be feeling much improved, I could move without hurting but my muscles ached. My bloodied and torn jacket had been taken and repaired and I lay in my other clothes which were considerably fresher. I looked to my forearm, there was now a distinct deep red scab forming. Mudblood. It was as if she wanted to remind me of it every day for the rest of my life.

I got up slowly and hobbled into the adjoining bathroom. I ran myself a cold bath and divested myself of the worn and dirty clothes that I wore tossing them aside, and I stepped into the bath. I closed my eyes as I let memories of that afternoon at the river take over as I sunk into the cool depths of the bath, sad that I couldn't move and kick about freely as I had in the river. I lay there for a while, letting the water wash over my body planting cool kisses to my tormented skin. It soothed the cuts and bruises that covered me, making them numb so I could enjoy myself a little more.

I scrubbed the dirt off my skin, determined to remove the evidence from my last encounter at Malfoy Manor being sure to be a little gentler over my bruised areas. Then I sat in the bath, picking at my scab which had formed pink underneath, it had scarred. Now I was to be reminded of it for the rest of my days, I was going to be unable to glance upon my arm without being able to remember the malevolence and hatred in her eyes as she had glared at me.

I dried myself off quickly and rummaged in my bag for a change of clothes, shoving in my old ones in the process. I moulded my hair into a quick knot and shoved my wand in to hold it before I made it downstairs. Harry seemed to be having some heated discussion with everyone downstairs.

"Harry, what the hell's going on? You turn up here with a dead house-elf and a half-conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she's been tortured, and Ron's just refused to tell me anything –" Bill ranted.

"We can't tell you what we're doing, you're in the Order, Bill, you know Dumbledore left us a mission. We're not supposed to talk about it to anyone else." Harry protested. He turned to look at me as I sauntered into the room.

"I'll speak to Griphook first."

"Up here, then," Said Bill as he gestured to some stairs.

"I need you two as well!" Harry called to Ron and I.

"How are you?" Harry asked. "You were amazing – coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that –" He trailed off. I gave him a weak smile in response. Truthfully, I felt positively awful, close to death if it hadn't of been for Draco of course. But still, I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way. I had a job to do.

"In here," said Bill, opening the door for us.

"I'm sorry to take you out of bed, how are your legs?" Harry asked the goblin before us.

"Painful, but mending." He grunted.

"Griphook, I need to ask –" Harry started.

"You buried the elf. You dug his grave. You also rescued a goblin." the goblin said.

"What?" Harry asked, taken completely by surprise.

"You brought me here. Saved me."

"Well, I take it you're not sorry?" said Harry a little impatiently.

"No, you're an odd wizard, Harry Potter."

"Right, well, I need some help, Griphook, and you can give it to me. I need to break into a Gringotts vault." Harry stated.

I was stunned. Harry had never mentioned breaking into Gringotts before and I can't imagine why in the name of Merlin he would want to. I had known from reading almost the whole of the Hogwarts library that breaking into Gringotts was like having a death wish. The chances of success were next to nothing, the security measures were just too extreme and you'd be stupid to try and penetrate them.

"Harry –" I started.

"Break into a Gringotts vault? It is impossible." the goblin admonished.

"No, it isn't, it's been done." Ron stated. I looked at Ron, confused.

"The same day I first met you, Griphook. My birthday, seven years ago." Harry said. Of course, I'm so stupid how could I forget that!

"The vault in question was empty at the time, its protection was minimal." Griphook protested.

"Well, the vault we need to get into isn't empty, and I'm guessing its protection will be pretty powerful, it belongs to the Lestranges." Harry replied. Why would Harry want to get into the Lestranges vault? One certain Lestrange had almost tried to kill me for believing I had broken into her vault and-Oh. Of course, if she had been so worried about me in her vault what was she hiding? Then it clicked, a horcrux.

"You have no chance," Griphook said flatly.

"I'm not trying to get myself any treasure, I'm not trying to take anything for personal gain. Can you believe that?" Harry asked. What was Harry getting at?

"If there was a wizard of whom I would believe that they did not seek personal gain, it would be you, Harry Potter. Goblins and elves are not used to the protection or the respect that you have shown this night. Not from wand-carriers."

Wand carriers?

Griphook continued, "The right to carry a wand, has long been contested between wizards and goblins. As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is set still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered, and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?" He was angry now, but was passionate about this. But so was I, no way would he paint the picture that he was the victim here, because he was as much of a victim as I was.

"We do! We protest! And I'm hunted quite as much as any goblin or elf, Griphook! I'm a Mudblood!" I shouted.

"Don't call yourself –" Ron muttered, with a pained expression.

"Why shouldn't I? Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys!" I yanked up my sleeve to reveal the word imprinted onto the flesh of my forearm and repositioned my shirt so the thin slice in my neck was visible. All eyes in the room stared at me in horror, pain, and surprise. Good. How it should be. I was not going to sit here and be labelled as a discriminate. I cupped my neck defensively and realised quickly that my neck was bare. My necklace! Where was it? I had been wearing it that day. Pain filled my heart as it was the only thing of Draco I had with me.

"What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault? The sword that lies inside it is a fake. This is the real one. I think that you already know this. You asked me to lie for you back there." Griphook asked Harry puzzled.

"Will you help us? We haven't got a hope of breaking in without a goblin's help. You're our one chance." Harry pleaded as Griphook stroked the sword.

"I shall . . . think about it," Griphook said and waved a hand dismissively to us, so we left the room after Harry swiped the sword from Griphook's reach.

* * *

Moments later, Harry had we were knocking on another door in the house as Harry wished to speak to Mr Ollivander. He had briefed us outside Griphook's room but I, naturally, was one step head and had figured it all out whilst we were in there however why Harry wished to see Mr Ollivander was beyond me.

"Come in!" I head the faint squeak that was Mr Ollivander. We entered the room, it upset me greatly to see him mistreated in such a despicable way. He had been held in that cellar where Harry and Ron had been kept momentarily for over a year and he had been subjected to frequent torture which had now become evident on his poor frail body.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry to disturb you," Harry apologised

"My dear boy, you rescued us, I thought we would die in that place, I can never thank you . . . never thank you . . . enough." Mr Ollivander was clearly touched and deeply grateful.

"We were glad to do it." Harry replied without hesitation. "Mr. Ollivander, I need some help." He withdrew the two fragments of his wand and I instantly felt guilty as it was me that was responsible for it. I bowed my head, trying to stay clear from Harry's gaze.

"Anything. Anything." He replied.

"Can you mend this? Is it possible?" Harry asked hopefully, placing his two barely connected fragments of what used to be his wand into Mr Ollivander's outstretched palm.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple." Mr Ollivander noted.

"Can you - ?" Harry asked.

"No, I am sorry, very sorry, but a wand that has suffered this degree of damage cannot be repaired by any means that I know of." Mr Ollivander spoke softly. Harry withdrew a few wands from his pocket and handed them to Mr Ollivander.

"Can you identify these?"Harry asked.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring, twelve-and-three-quarter inches. Unyielding. This wand belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange." He announced handing the wand back to Harry and accepting the second wand. I was fighting back the urge to tell Harry to snap the wand.

"And this one?" Harry asked again.

"Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely. Reasonably springy. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy." My eyes widened at this. Harry and Ron both shot round to look at me. Draco's wand. Draco didn't have his wand, oh Merlin, he was utterly defenceless against all of them. Mr Ollivander handed Harry back the wand who handed it to me. My wand had been left at the Manor so I would keep Draco's, at least I had a small reminder of him with me.

The silence spread, before Harry frowned for a moment while I stroked the wand in my palm, feeling its smoothness beneath my fingertips. Draco's wand. Harry turned back to Mr Ollivander.

"Was? Isn't it still his?" Harry asked.

"Don't think Hermione will let him have it back now," Ron said deadpan. I scowled at him.

"Perhaps not. If you took it then it may be yours. Of course, the manner of taking matters. Much also depends upon the wand itself. In general, however, where a wand has been won, its allegiance will change." Mr Ollivander explained.

"You talk about wands like they've got feelings, like they can think for themselves." Harry said puzzled.

"The wand chooses the wizard, that much has always been clear to those of us who have studied wandlore."

"A person can still use a wand that hasn't chosen them, though?" Harry inquired.

"Oh yes, if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex. An initial attraction, and then a mutual quest for experience, the wand learning from the wizard, the wizard from the wand." Ollivander explained.

"Can I use it safely?" Harry asked, nodding in the direction of the wand. I wasn't going to let him have it, it was mine now, no way would he have anything of Draco's.

"I think so. Subtle laws govern wand ownership, but the conquered wand will usually bend its will to its new master."

"So, it isn't necessary to kill the previous owner to take the possession of a wand?" asked Harry.

"Necessary? No, I should not say that it is necessary to kill."

"There are legends, though, legends about a wand – or wands – that have been passed from hand to hand by murder." Harry stated.

"Only one wand, I think," Came Mr Ollivander's reply.

"And You-Know-Who is interested in it, isn't he?" asked Harry.

"How do you know this?" Mr Ollivander asked astounded.

"He wanted you to tell him how to overcome the connection between our wands," Harry said. Mr Ollivander was paling now.

"He tortured me, you must understand that! The Cruciatus Curse, I – I had no choice but to tell him what I knew, what I guessed!" That hit a nerve, my respect and sympathy for Mr Ollivander increased greatly for I know now, the unbearable pain that comes with such a curse, and I can only imagine that Voldemort was much more relentless that his loving sidekick.

"You told him about the twin cores? You said he just had to borrow another wizard's wand? But it didn't work, mine still beat the borrowed wand. Do you know why that is?" Harry asked. My Ollivander shook his head.

"I had . . . never heard of such a thing. Your wand performed something unique that night. The connection of the twin cores is incredibly rare, yet why your wand would have snapped the borrowed wand, I do not know. . . ." he trailed off.

"We were talking about the other wand, the wand that changes hands by murder. When You-Know-Who realized my wand had done something strange, he came back and asked about that other wand, didn't he?"

"How do you know this?" Mr Ollivander asked. "Yes, he asked, he wanted to know everything I could tell him about the wand variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, or the Elder Wand." He admitted. How did Harry know all of this, more importantly, how did I not pick up on any of this?

"The Dark Lord, had always been happy with the wand I made him – yes and phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches. – until he discovered the connection of the twin cores. Now he seeks another, more powerful wand, as the only way to conquer yours."

"But he'll know soon, if he doesn't already, that mine's broken beyond repair," Harry admitted.

"No!" All eyes looked at me. "He can't know that, Harry, how could he?"

"Priori Incantatem, we left your wand and the blackthorn wand at the Malfoys', Hermione. If they examine them properly, make them re-create the spells they've cast lately, they'd see that yours broke mine, they'll see that you tried and failed to mend it, and they'll realize that I've been using the blackthorn one ever since." Harry was down hearted, and I was just as frightened it would mean he would be in pursuit shortly.

"The Dark Lord no longer seeks the Elder Wand only for your destruction, Mr. Potter. He is determined to possess it because he believes it will make him truly invulnerable."

"And will it?"

"The owner of the Elder Wand must always fear attack, but the idea of the Dark Lord in possession of the Deathstick is, I must admit . . . formidable."

"You – you really think this wand exists, then, Mr. Ollivander?" I asked him.

"Yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, of, course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but always it resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognize. There are written accounts, some of them obscure, that I and other wandmakers have made it our business to study. They have the ring of authenticity."

"So you – you don't think it can be a fairy tale or a myth?" I pressed.

"No. Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands."

"Mr. Ollivander, you told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the Elder Wand, didn't you?" Harry asked as Mr Ollivander shrunk in his seat.

"But how – how do you - ?" He was flabbergasted.

"Never mind how I know it. You told You-Know-Who that Gregorovitch had the wand?" He said impatiently.

"It was a rumor. A rumor, years and years ago, long before you were born, I believe Gregorovitch himself started it. You can see how good it would be for business; that he was studying and duplicating the qualities of the Elder Wand!"

"Yes, I can see that. Mr. Ollivander, one last thing, and then we'll let you get some rest. What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

"The – the what?" He stuttered.

"The Deathly Hallows."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Is this still something to do with wands?"

"Thank you very much. We'll leave you to get some rest now." Harry said. I smiled softly as Mr Ollivander and turned to leave.

"He was torturing me!" he gasped. "The Cruciatus Curse . . . you have no idea. . . ." He stammered, evidently pained greatly.

"I do. I really do." I whispered to him in reassurance.


	39. Chapter 38

(Draco POV)

After they had disapparated, I breathed a sigh of relief though it was short lived as Bellatrix's dagger had followed them and I couldn't be sure who it had hit. Normally, I would have hoped it to have been Weasley but this time was different. His passion to protect her was the same as mine, and I couldn't hold a grudge, of course it meant that he too had had some feelings for her. I wasn't sure how strong, but I did know that the two had almost got together if it hadn't been for Lavender Brown and I of course.

I couldn't stomach the feeling of the two being together out there, where I couldn't see how he was being around her knowing he could be trying to steal her affections away from me, although I had to be grateful as much as it pained me to say it, at least I had somebody there in my place to protect her.

My Aunt had run screaming from the room when they had been disapparated yelling at the house elves to get the bodies of the unconscious snatchers outside. No doubt this was so she could finish them off and release her fury upon them with her dreaded wrath, it would be more painful for them since Potter had stolen her wand, he had also stolen my wand. Now, if I was to be punished for being a blood traitor as they called them, I was completely defenceless against anybody who may come on to me.

My Father had stared at me, his eyes burning with resentment and shame at what I had done. He didn't need to scold me, for I already knew what he would say of course as he had said it all before, ever since that morning at the Ministry. My Mother made her reappearance, she was pale and teary-eyed. When she opened the door to the room which my Father had so callously thrown her in he went to her side immediately however she did not acknowledge him and shied away from his touch.

They began to have a heated, whispered discussion and so I made my way to the exit of the room passing a few smears of Hermione's blood on the floor which began to hurt me deeply, but at least I had saved her now, she was fine. As I got to the door, I saw a pile of their belongings that the Snatchers had taken from them. Her wand. I knew it was hers, as I had been on the business end of it in our third year when she had been angry at me for that bloody hippogriff. There was also the wand Potter had carried, it wasn't his, in fact it looked rather similar to my Aunt's.

There was also her necklace, wrapped around her wand. I picked them up quickly and made my way up to my room, hiding them quickly in a drawer. I would keep them safe for when I saw her again, but I may have to use her wand, considering mine had been taken. I studied it for a while letting my fingers glide across its surface, it was vine of that I was sure and it was also a little longer than my own but I could get used to that.

From my room, I could hear the screams of the Snatchers outside as my Aunt ruthlessly tortured and murdered them one by one. It could have been worse. She could be using her bare hands rather than my Mother's wand. Then Voldemort arrived and I made sure that I stayed up in my room for the whole duration of the visit, he was angry that they had gotten away and when he found out the reason why, he would kill me. Surely this time, no matter what my Mother would say could convince him otherwise.

I waited to be summoned. It could have been minutes but it felt like hours, more time passed and I was getting anxious why wasn't he killing me yet? I slumped upon the chaise in front of the window, with my head perched on its arm I stared out the window and watched the sun go down. I denied myself sleep, knowing that the nightmares still to come would contain a montage of her screams and pain and I didn't want to relive it.

The doorknob turned and I heard the door brush off the carpet as someone behind me entered my room. Fearing the worst, I didn't look behind me, then I felt a hand on my shoulder give a small squeeze. I turned around, Mother. I had no idea why on earth she would be in my room at such an hour but I let her say her piece, knowing she'd probably scold and lecture me for my misconduct and whatnot.

"You were being serious weren't you?" She whispered.

"Honestly Mother, you can be so vague. Enlighten me." I huffed in response.

"The Mud-Muggle Born" She quickly corrected herself. "You really care for her."

"Of course I do, its not everyday I will take a curse and jump in the way of a falling chandelier for any girl."

"The Dark Lord wasn't happy. In fact, I feared for your life for a moment."

"Surely I should be dead now then. If he knew what I'd done that would make me a blood traitor and hence no better than the Muggle-born's themselves so why aren't I screaming for mercy right now?"

"Because he doesn't know." She whispered. I stared in shock at her for a moment. "We blamed it on the house elf and he asked no more questions. He was disappointed in your Father however, but he knew this time, he would swallow his pride and if not I would make him choke on it."

"I must thank you." I muttered.

"Whatever for?"

"You were the one who released the bounds that Father had put upon me, if you hadn't she could be dead. And now you still cover my tracks for the sake of a single Muggle-born and I find myself wondering why. You were always one to value blood purity were you not?"

"I do not deny it no. But you are my only child, Draco, and if saving her means securing your happiness, then I will do what I must. But, you must come with me now, we won't be able to hide what happened forever, even your Aunt is finding it difficult."

"Go? Go where?" I asked. "I shall not leave if you are to take the brunt of his wrath."

"I'm taking you away, to your Aunt Andromeda."

"Aunt Andromeda? I though that you disowned her for marrying a Muggle-born coincidentally." I sneered.

"I have recently been in contact with her Draco, and I need to keep you safe. She has agreed to protect you for the remainder of the holidays and then you will be placed under the care of Severus at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Are you crazy! That place is crawling with Death Eaters. I've been here all year, you can't just send me back without people becoming suspicious!"

"If I trust anybody with your welfare Draco, it would be Severus. He has done it before and pulled through, and I'm sure he can do it again. No matter how much I may not want to do this, it is for the greater good, Draco. Collect your things, we will travel by portkey as soon as you are ready."

"Why not by Floo?"

"They have control of the Floo networks as they don't want Potter slipping through their fingers once again, and I don't want them to know where you are." I could see the pained expression on her face. She didn't want me to leave any more than I wanted to leave. At Hogwarts, what was I going to do? I couldn't protect Hermione from Hogwarts, let alone know what's going on and if she's okay. Perhaps I could ask Snape?

I quickly grabbed a bag and threw in what I could. I had left my trunk at Hogwarts the previous year during my quick escape and by the hexes I put on it in the case of anybody trying to sneak through, I'm sure my things were still untouched. I took everything I had of Hermione's with me, including her wand and met my Mother as she rushed me into the gardens before activating the portkey.

She held me close and whispered incoherently into my shoulder before letting me go. I touched the seemingly innocent lawn ornament at the back of the garden and felt the instant pull of what felt like a hook around my navel dragging me in. That was the first time I had travelled by portkey and I arrived to see the silhouette of a woman veiled in a black cloak with her hood up. She held out her hand to me.

"You must be Draco." She whispered before pulling down her hood revealing her face. I could have sworn it was my Aunt Bellatrix from afar, she had the same physical qualities, slender and thin, relatively tall. Her eyes were softer than that of Aunt Bella and notably wider but the main distinguishing feature between the two was the hair. My Mother had fair hair, and Aunt Bella had dark hair yet she was almost between the two with soft light brown curls.

I nodded to her "Aunt Andromeda, I believe?" as I shook her outstretched hand cautiously. I had known she was a member of the Order, this I had heard from frequent jokes with our family ties commonly being the punch line and I wasn't quite sure if I would be accepted amongst the Order considering my recent past. She pulled my hand so I fell into her embrace, it was a little forward for my liking as I had never met the woman before but she was still family and by her warm reception I felt like I could trust her.

"No need for the formalities, Draco. You're my nephew after all! Call me Auntie Dromeda. Now let me look at you." She pushed me back to arms length and began running her eyes all over my face. "Goodness, you look so much like your Father it scares me." She chuckled. I had been told this many times before and of course I knew it was true but that didn't mean I liked that of course. It wasn't until recently I had never wanted anything to do with my Father again, not after that display at the Manor.

"Forgive me, Aunt. But where exactly are we?" I inquired.

"We're not far from Hogsmeade. Being a member of the Order we can't live in any heavily populated areas of course and we often move around, only we haven't been able to recently..." She trailed off.

"Why is that?"

"My daughter, she's heavy with child." She beamed to herself quietly. I knew of her daughter, Nymphadora, the Auror. I knew she was married to the werewolf Lupin. But I didn't know she was with child. "The child will be your second cousin you know" Her smile was still plastered to her face. I was in awe of how far she could fall from the graces of her family and still be happy. Happier than I had been in a long time.

It would be odd to have a baby in the family. From what I recall our family only had offspring to provide an heir to continue their legacy and that is all. In fact, once an heir was sired, it was unlikely that the pair would spend any more time together outside social appearances. Well, that was almost certainly the case with my parents.

We walked along a country lane for a while as she talked to me about her childhood, about my Mother and how life had been since she had left behind her family and their ridiculous principles. It awed me how she was so free with her speech with me, for it was a first meeting and although we were family, surely she must consider me a Death Eater and hence come to the conclusion that I shouldn't be trusted.

We walked up to a small hidden cottage, protected with a countless number of wards some of which I couldn't name. I opened the door for my Aunt and she stepped in. All hell broke loose.

There was screaming upstairs, and as soon as the door closed someone ran pounding down the wooden stairs. It was Remus Lupin who stood breathlessly in front of my Aunt and I. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Dora...Upstairs...Baby..." He panted. My Aunt squealed in delight and hastily ran upstairs leaving me standing rather awkwardly with a breathless Lupin. He put his hand on my shoulder as he caught his breath. "Wonderful to see you, Draco. My Mother-In-Law told me you were coming although my baby decided to come at rather the wrong moment" He chuckled before clapping me on the back.

I was truly astounded. They were treating me like one of their own, treating me like family, treating me like I belonged for once. It was so unfamiliar. I mean of course my mother would show the odd bit of motherly affection every once in a while but there would still be that formality between us, and there was no affection between me and my Father of course, he would give me advice and such but I can't ever recall when he had hugged me last in the fashion that Remus Lupin, who was a cousin my marriage had just.

"Come upstairs m'boy. Make yourself at home and drop off your luggage then you can come and meet your cousin, and if we're lucky perhaps your second cousin also!" He chuckled before placing his arm around my shoulder and leading me upstairs. He took my bag for me and deposited it in a bedroom before taking me into a larger bedroom across the hall.

A woman lay on the bed, she had magenta coloured hair that was plastered to her head with sweat as she clasped her Mother's hand while her other hand cradled her belly. Her face was screwed up in pain as she whimpered a little before relaxing once more.

"There we go, all better." Aunt Andromeda soothed, wiping away the hair from the young witches face. Lupin rushed to her side and took the hand that Andromeda had just released. "Well don't be shy Draco, come on over!" She exclaimed beckoning me to the bedside of the witch. "Dora, this is your cousin, Draco. I'm sure you're familiar with him."

"Draco! I'm very pleased to meet you" She took my hand in hers and gave it a shake before her face screwed up again and she wrenched her hand away clasping it back over her stomach. "You've caught me-Aaah...You've caught me at a bit of a bad time, I must admit!" She chuckled before crying out again. Everyone couldn't help but stifle a small giggle, even myself.

Her pain continued and her hair began to change into a different colour with each fresh wave of pain she experienced. Between each wave of pain we began talking and got on surprisingly well. I couldn't quite grasp how strange this situation was but I have to admit, I had never felt more welcomed in my life. So this is what it's like to have a family. And I began to think again back to that small family I had seen through that window in Godric's Hollow.

As Lupin moved from her bedside to collect some towels, she grasped my hand for support as she endured yet another wave of pain. My first reaction was to immediately withdraw it, but I was touched by the fact that she, my cousin who I had just met, had trusted me enough to let me be here, in her state of vulnerability. She squeezed my hand harder until her knuckles were white and she used every inch of control in her to stop her from crying out.

Andromeda and Lupin re-entered the room and began preparing Nymphadora for the birth of her child. Her pain got considerably worse as she began losing control and crying out almost constantly. Andromeda had told her she needed to begin pushing the child out now and so she obliged, raising herself up from the pillows. Her face went red with the force and her hair was changing colours constantly. Did I really want to see this?

She had one hand in mine, and the other in her Mother's while Lupin saw to the delivery of her child. After a while of what I can only assume was excruciating pain, her body slumped and she began panting in relief. I looked to Lupin immediately who had tears in his eyes as he held up the tiny body of a small child. The moment almost had tears in my eyes, as distant as I was from these people, the birth of a child was something I couldn't help but be touched by.

Andromeda sat there blubbing for a moment and rushed over and hugged me tightly as Lupin wrapped the child in a blanket and handed it to Nymphadora who sat up opening her arms to welcome her child.

"Its a boy" He whispered through tears "Just like we hoped" She smiled through blurred eyes as he handed her the child and kissed her forehead tenderly. She tilted her head to look at her boy. I may have only been an infant and so wouldn't remember it, but I knew there was no possibility that my birth was such an event as I had never in my life seen my Father treat my Mother with such affection. In fact, I could be certain he treated his whores with more affection than what he did my Mother. But this right before me, this was what a family was about.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked Nympahdora.

She smiled, still mesmerized by the child in her arms "Ted Remus Lupin" as she leant down and buried her face in the child's blanket and planted a kiss on his nose. Aunt Andromeda sobbed a little at that, for reasons I didn't yet understand, probably still beside herself with joy. Nymphadora handed the bundle to Andromeda who instantly stood and raised the child to her face before nuzzling him and inhaling deeply.

"Would you like to hold him?" Nymphadora asked me smiling.

"Of course" I said, perhaps a little too eagerly. I hadn't seen a baby in a long time, in fact I was probably the last baby in our family for a long time. Andromeda passed the bundle gently into my arms and I drew back the blanket around his face so I could look at him. He really was a captivating infant, his hair had now changed from a dark brown into almost ginger. I secretly hoped he wouldn't stay ginger, he would be ridiculed as a Weasley.

It did feel odd to have an infant in my arms, as it was a first time experience for me. I tilted my head to look at his face properly, he had brown eyes that reminded my slightly of Hermione. I lifter my finger and traced his face for a while and then the child did something I would never forget. He lifted his arm from the blankets that encased him and wrapped his fingers and thumb around my own finger. I smiled unknowingly at the little boy before me and there was a surge of emotion within me.

I looked to see Nymphadora and Andromeda staring at the child and me, both with tears in their eyes at the scene before them before I turned back to the child again, allowing myself to become lost in those shining brown eyes.


	40. Chapter 39

(Hermione POV)

It had been days since we had arrived at Bill and Fleur's cottage after barely escaping Malfoy Manor with our lives and there was nothing we could really do except wait. Wait on Griphook to make up his mind as to whether he would help us. Surely it wouldn't take too long to think about it, I mean it wasn't too much to ask surely and we would be the ones in danger.

I hated this. Moping around day after day reliving the same routine: wake up, eat, procrastinate, time abide, eat, attempt to sleep and then the cycle would repeat itself again. I had spent some of my spare time trying to convince Harry not to try and race Voldemort back to Hogwarts to recover Dumbledore's wand, as for all we know it might be a trap.

I awoke early that morning, as I usually did when sleep troubled me. My dreams were filled reliving that night at Malfoy Manor, reliving the pain of the curse, of the blade, of his absent touch. Luna was still sleeping in the bed next to mine, thank Merlin. I did love Luna, as a friend and all but by God, I couldn't handle so much of her.

I quietly slid out of bed and pulled on my clothes. Normally I would brush my teeth about now but I couldn't risk waking Luna up, alone time was precious and hard to come by with us all being cooped up in this cottage, not that I wasn't grateful, but I wanted to be free again. So I slipped on my boots that waited by the door and grabbed Draco's wand.

It felt unfamiliar in my hand, as his was a hawthorn, and I was used to vine. It was also a little shorter than my own, but it's nothing I couldn't get used to in time. I cast a quick obliteration charm so that as I stepped through the sand, I left no footprints. I didn't want anybody to follow me this morning, I wanted to be alone.

The wind instantly lifted tendrils of my hair leaving them airborne and so I closed my eyes and let the feel of the cool breeze envelop me welcoming the saltiness of the air in my face, allowing the constant lapping of the air to lull me into a state of serenity. I found a nice patch of grass on the cliff and lay back with the grass acting as a kind of mattress I stared up into the sky which was a pure blue this morning with not a cloud in sight.

For a few moments I had the sensation I was falling and so I turned my head to see Draco's wand in my hand. I rolled slightly in the grass so I was on my side and with a quick charm, I turned a patch of grass beside me into flowers that began to steadily grow before budding and blossoming to reveal none other but the red daisy with the green centre.

Draco's wand was actually quite obedient to me, I had next to no trouble gaining its allegiance and so it was almost as good as my own wand, but I still couldn't help but miss my own wand. But most of all, I still couldn't help but miss Draco. I lay in the grass which now began pointing my back, and the pain in my chest began again as I watched the daisy beside me swaying in the breeze.

I couldn't help but wonder how he was. What they might have done to him for helping me. Nobody could possibly understand the wealth of guilt I felt, I could have simply grabbed his arm and dragged him with me. That way I could protect him. I picked the daisy next to me and began picking off the petals absent-mindedly and releasing them with the breeze so they flew away off the cliff and onto the sand below where some of them were swallowed by the oncoming waves that clawed their way up the beach.

I carefully picked my way down the cliff and onto the beach where I took off my boots and discarded them in the shade on a rock and walked barefoot across the sand feeling the coarse sand beneath my feet. I walked straight in the direction of the waves and gave myself a minute to roll my trouser legs up a little before I stepped into the oncoming water.

The chill was an immediate shock to my skin that sent tingles up my legs making the goosebumps more prominent on my legs. I didn't care, I wanted to revel in this moment. For all I knew, this could be the last moment in my life where I felt almost content that I was alone without people pestering me. I was alone, and here I could forget who I was, and what I was set out to do. I could forget what I was, and what had been done to me. The feeling was that of tranquillity almost happiness however it came second to only when I was in his arms.

I stood there for a long while, with the cold sea washing over my lower legs. I wrapped my arms around my torso, feeling that being alone wasn't all happiness. I wanted them to be his hands, not my own. Though it would be a long while before I may ever see him again and that made me sad. In fact sad was rather an understatement. I knew it was downright awful, it felt like a part of me was missing without him and each time I saw him, and lost him again the harder it became to ignore the feeling.

Why is it I had to fall in love with possibly one of the only men that it would be considered forbidden to be with. That the match between us would be considered disgusting in the eyes of his family and completely improper if I was seen with a Death Eater of course. It was moments like this I wish I could just erase my own memory, and believe me I would have if it didn't get rid of everything.

Then the tears came. I didn't want to remove my feelings. I couldn't not know what this felt like, I couldn't not have him as my own. These were the tears that no matter how hard you fought, they blurred your vision and hurt your eyes until you blinked and they spilled over your cheeks, hot with raw emotion and once they started they never stopped.

What if Draco was gone? I would have nothing more to live for. I would destroy the Horcruxes alongside Harry and Ron and then what? The prospect of life after scared me. It would return to an eerie normality, one that I couldn't live if it was without him. It was odd. Who would've thought? I'd spend almost six years despising the same boy I thought I now couldn't live without. Life really was cruel was it not?

I rode out the course of my tears, allowing them to drop off the end of my nose and become a part of the vast expanse of water before me. I stood there for a while longer, allowing the warm late-morning sun beat down on me drying off my tears. Harry and Ron appeared a while later inquiring where I had been all morning. The Harry started over again with his dilemma.

"You could never have done that, Harry. You couldn't have broken into Dumbledore's grave." I reassured him, trying to make him come to terms with his decision. He nodded quietly.

"But is he dead?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he is. Ron, please, don't start that again!" I scolded him.

"Look at the facts, Hermione. The silver doe. The sword. The eye Harry saw in the mirror -" He protested.

"Harry admits he could have imagined the eye! Don't you, Harry?"

"I could have," Harry admitted.

"But you don't think you did, do you?" Ron prodded.

"No, I don't," Harry said.

"There you go! If it wasn't Dumbledore, explain how Dobby knew we were in the cellar, Hermione?"

"I can't - but can you explain how Dumbledore sent him to us if he's lying in a tomb at Hogwarts?"

"I dunno, it could've been his ghost!" Ron suggested.

"Dumbledore wouldn't come back as a ghost. He would have gone on." Harry said surely.

"What d'you mean, 'gone on'?" Ron asked.

Before he could answer, Fleur approached us on the beach and told us Griphook wished to see us. He had made his decision.

* * *

"I have reached my decision, Harry Potter. Though the goblins of Gringotts will consider it base treachery, I have decided to help you -"

"That's great! Griphook, thank you, we're really -" Harry began

"- in return for payment." Griphook finished. Damn it. I could see the dismayed look on Harry's face and knew it was plastered on my own. Surely he couldn't do it in return for us saving his God damn life. No. The sneaky bugger wanted payment.

"How much do you want? I've got gold." Harry asked.

"Not gold. I have gold."

"I want the sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"You can't have that!" I cried.

"I'm sorry." Harry finished.

"Then, we have a problem."

"We can give you something else. I'll bet the Lestranges have got loads of stuff, you can take your pick once we get into the vault." Ron said hopefully.

"I am not a thief, boy! I am not trying to procure treasures to which I have no right!" Griphook flared angrily.

"The sword's ours -" Ron started.

"It is not," Griphook said simply.

"We're Gryffindors, and it was Godric Gryffindor's -" Ron protested.

"And before it was Gryffindor's, whose was it?"

"No one's. It was made for him, wasn't it?" Ron asked, shooting me a confused glance.

"No! Wizarding arrogance again! That sword was Ragnuk the First's, taken from him by Godric Gryffindor! It is a lost treasure, a masterpiece of goblinwork! It belongs with the goblins. The sword is the price of my hire, take it or leave it!" Griphook waved a hand dismissively before crossing his arms.

"We need to discuss this, Griphook, if that's all right. Could you give us a few minutes?" Harry asked politely. Griphook nodded.

We all stormed out of the room and back onto the beach again.

"He's having a laugh. We can't let him have that sword." Ron cried, exasperated.

"It is true? Was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?" Harry asked me. I was just as confused as him.

"I don't know. Wizarding history often skates over what wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffindor stole the sword." I sighed.

"It'll be one of those goblin stories about how the wizards are always trying to get one over on them. I suppose we should think ourselves lucky he hasn't asked for one of our wands." Ron ranted.

"Goblins have got good reason to dislike wizards, Ron. They've been treated brutally in the past." I soothed.

"Goblins aren't exactly fluffy little bunnies, though, are they? They've killed plenty of us. They've fought dirty too." Ron argued.

"But arguing with Griphook about whose race is most underhanded and violent isn't going to make him more likely to help us, is it?" I scolded him.

"Okay, how's this? We tell Griphook we need the sword until we get inside the vault and then he can have it. There's a fake in these, isn't there? We switch them, and give him the fake." Ron suggested.

"Ron, he'd know the difference better than we would! He's the only one who realized there had been a swap!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but we could scarper before he realizes -" Ron sounded hopeful, but with a glare from myself it had gone.

"That is despicable. Ask for his help, then double-cross him? And you wonder why goblins don't like wizards, Ron?"

"All right, all right! It was the only thing I could think of! What's your solution, then?" He spat at me.

"We need to offer him something else, something just as valuable." I thought aloud.

"Brilliant, I'll go and get one of our other ancient goblin-made swords and you can gift wrap it." He said deadpan.

"Maybe he's lying, Griphook. Maybe Gryffindor didn't take the sword. How do we know the goblin version of history's right?" He pondered.

"Does it make a difference?" I sighed.

"Changes how I feel about it," Harry huffed.

"We'll tell him he can have the sword after he's helped us get into that vault - but we'll be careful to avoid telling him exactly when he can have it." Harry said.

"Harry, we can't -" I started, the idea disgusted me.

"He can have it after we've used it on all of the Horcruxes. I'll make sure he gets it then. I'll keep my word." Harry assured me.

"But that could be years!" I protested.

"I know that, but he needn't. I won't be lying... really."

"I don't like it," I said finally.

"Nor do I, much," Harry admitted.

"Well, I think it's genius. Let's go and tell him." Ron said turning and making his way back towards the house.

And so with that, we had made the deal with Griphook. For the rest of that day we sat just like we did before we had infiltrated the Ministry but instead we plotted against Gringotts using Griphook mostly and his maps and advice telling us what the crevices of Gringotts might behold. I couldn't help but hide it now, I was tired, I was scared, and most of all I was lonely. But the quicker we had this petty planning stage over, the quicker I could be rid of the Goblin's company and the quicker we would be finding the Horcrux in the Lestrange vault.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I had only been in the little cottage for less than a day, but I already felt as though I belonged. I had actually spent most of the morning going for a walk around the moors with Aunt Andromeda. She had a passion for walking and I couldn't help but find that since yesterday evening, I too had come to enjoy it a little more than what I used to.

She had told me that her husband, Ted Tonks my uncle by marriage had had to go on the run to avoid being detected by the Ministry and yet she could still put on a brave and happy face for her daughter and grandson.

"Do you think you made the right choice?" I asked her.

"In what, dear nephew?" She replied.

"Abandoning your family to be with Ted."

"It was the best choice I ever made. Even if it meant excommunication from my family, apart from Narcissa, nobody cared that I was gone. If I had stayed they would have sold me off to some other pureblood family only to be miserable for the rest of my life. Don't fall into that trap Draco. I know that you're smarter than that, make the right choices and don't be a fool like your Mother."

"My Mother?"

"Of course. You can't think that Lucius was in fact her first choice. From what she's told me, she couldn't be much more unhappier with him. You're the only thing that kept her going you know." She told me. I knew my Mother and Father had never really gotten on, but I had never known she was completely unhappy with him even at the start of their marriage. Since I was an infant, Father used to divert himself with whores more and more.

"Your Mother told me."

"Told you what?" I asked.

"About Hermione, the Muggle-born. She told me what happened at the Manor, Draco. And I'm so proud of you that you could stand up to them like that."

"Have you ever met her?" I asked.

"No, although I have asked Remus and Dora about her, and from what I've heard, you couldn't have chosen better. Brightest witch of her age, that does say something. Do you love her Draco?" I was astounded by her forwardness, although if anyone was to understand what I was going through, it was my Aunt.

"Of course I do." I muttered.

"Then don't make the same mistake your Mother and Father did. Never settle for anything less than love, Draco. Otherwise I can assure you life wouldn't have been worth living." She said softly. She left it there and began to talk of Ted Sr some more while we enjoyed the rest of our walk together.

But I kept reflecting upon what she'd said. I know I would never let her go, but when it came to it after the war would she stay with me? Could I spend the rest of my life with her? To be honest, I hadn't dwelt on that too much since I was too busy saving her life around every corner while trying to keep my own in the process.

Later that evening I sat in the armchair in front of the fire with little Ted in my arms again and he held my finger like he did yesterday as I rocked him gently. Aunt Andromeda sat opposite me, looking up from her book occasionally to silently smile at us.

Then Lupin and Dora came downstairs and he kissed her goodbye.

"Where are you off to Remus?" Andromeda asked.

"Off to see Harry actually, Dromeda. I need to tell him the good news." He beamed. Did he mean Harry Potter?

"Harry as in Potter?" I asked. Lupin laughed in response.

"Of couse, Draco." He assured me. Hermione would be there.

"Will Hermione be there?" I asked quietly. Lupin nodded quietly. Andromeda looked at me and smiled sympathetically. "Could you...erm...give her back her wand...I mean...erm...she left it in the Manor...I'm sure you know what happened." I bowed my head.

My aunt came over to me taking little Ted from my arms and she tilted up my chin so she could see my face.

"Why don't you take it to her, I'm sure she'd be more than pleased to see you. And of course Remus wouldn't mind, would you Remus?" She looked over to Lupin who's gaze softened at me.

"Of course I wouldn't mind m'boy. She'd be happy to see you I'm sure." He reassured me.

I stood up and my Aunt hugged me close. "Remember our conversation, Draco. If she's the one, make it worth it." She whispered to me before releasing her grip and smiling. I walked over to Lupin who offered his arm which I took as we apparated quickly away.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I sat through the dinner that evening trying to block out all the aimless chatter that echoed around the table, casually picking at my food. Luna was going on and on about her father, and Griphook about Fleur's tiara and whatnot. I just couldn't stomach it tonight.

There was a loud knock at the front door. Everybody jumped and I dropped my fork in surprise as Bill, Harry and Ron withdrew their wands pointing them at the door. I rose and slowly withdrew Draco's wand pointing it in the direction of the door.

"Who is it?" Bill called.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin!" The voice announced. "I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, you told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!"

"Lupin," Bill strode over to the door yanking it open and Lupin tumbled inside. He straightened himself and checked everyone was accounted for.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" Cheers and applause echoed through the room. I gasped. Tonks had a baby!

""Wha -? Tonks - Tonks has had the baby?" I cried

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Lupin. Harry strode around the table and hugged him tightly clapping him on the back.

"You'll be godfather?" He asked Harry.

"M-me?" stammered Harry.

"You, yes, of course - Dora quite agrees, no one better -"

"I - yeah - blimey -" Harry breathed.

With that Bill and Fleur started dishing out drinks, that was something I didn't particularly want to stay for, getting drunk after last time was certainly not a good idea. I stood up and made my way towards the back door.

"Where are you off to Hermione?" Lupin whispered quickly as he passed me.

"I was just going for a breath of air" I admitted. He nodded at me and smiled. I had no idea what that man was on about.


	41. Chapter 40

**Personally, I think we're a little overdue on some good old M-Rated content. What about you?**

**Warning: (If it wasn't obvious) M Rated content ahead. **

* * *

I flung the back door open and a gust of wind greeted me catching my hair and making me squint with its intensity. I wanted to go back to my spot from this morning and just be alone. The news had made me almost giddy with excitement but also a little sad too and I couldn't understand why. It was a typical spring evening, the sun was setting and it was warm with a light breeze.

I walked briskly to my spot from earlier and found the half of the stem from where my daisy had once been standing awkwardly. I shut my eyes and hugged myself again, it seemed to be a little habit now to be honest. Taking deep breaths I calmed myself down into that tranquil state from this morning in fact I was so tranquil I was smiling to myself.

I felt my hands running up and down my torso, this was odd. I didn't usually do this and that's when I realised. I wasn't moving my hands someone else was. I felt their warmth against my back and turned to see none other than the person I had been pining for. Draco. He was here.

I frowned instantly. "How did you find me..." I trailed off in complete shock.

"I've been staying with Lupin and Dora, they're family after all but that doesn't matter. I needed to see if you were okay after...well...what happened at the Manor." He stammered.

"I'm fine...now..."I whispered edging closer and closer to him. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to feel him touch me again before it was too late and he had to leave again or someone tried to kill me again.

I put my lips so they were just barely brushing against his own, waiting for him to move. I reached and wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair and pushed myself against him with a force. He withdrew quickly.

"Slow down, we have time." He breathed pushing away that same tendril of hair behind my ear and planting airy kisses to my neck. He was going to drive me crazy if we did this now. Nevertheless, I craned my neck giving him more access and he began slowly kissing his way towards my mouth, leaving my neck tingling with sensation in the path he had taken.

His hands wandered to my back, stroking my spine up and down in the most tender way. It sent tingles racing through me, I loved it how he could create such a reaction within me with such little effort. I couldn't hold out at this pace, again I forced my lips to his but this time, he didn't pull away, but he pushed back trying to equal my force and determination.

He nipped at my bottom lip gently which caused me to gasp in delight, giving him the perfect entry so he took my mouth with his tongue, making sure to explore every corner. I traced my tongue over his upper lip as he began to massage my tongue with his own and soon I was lost in the kiss. The fluttering in my stomach wouldn't stop and I could feel the desire coursing through my being.

I took his wandering hand from my waist and raised it to my breast. It stopped there for a moment and then he began to move again, with an even greater determination pressing me closer against him now. He frowned for a moment "Hermione, we're outside."

"I don't care, I just want you because Merlin knows when I will next" I panted hastily and with that I leant back to sit down and dragged him by his lapels with me making him stumble for a moment until he practically fell on top of me. Now, there was no stopping me.

I removed my hands from around his neck and began to work on his jacket, unbuttoning it quickly and shoving it down his shoulders and yanking it off. Then while our mouths were still adjoined, I moved to his shirt fumbling about with the buttons for a moment then getting frustrated so instead I grasped either side and pulled it so the buttons were forced apart and spilled all over the grass beside me. I pulled away from him for a moment to look at his half naked torso.

"Like what you see?" He breathed into my ear. I groaned in response as I ran my hands all over his body claiming his mouth again. He chuckled a little "Well, I think you're a little overdressed, Miss Granger." and with that he ran his hands down to my waist and found the hem of my blouse lifting it slowly up my body caressing me as he went. This was just too good. I was alive with sensation, he was going too slow! I put my hands on his and manipulated them so he moved my blouse up quicker.

That made him growl and he captured both my wrists with his one hand and pinned them above my head. Now this was getting really erotic and I couldn't contain myself for much longer, I was going to explode with sensation.

He lifted my blouse over my head and discarded it alongside his shirt before moving his free hand to release my bra, and as always it was expertly done first time. He must've had practice. I couldn't help but feel jealous, after all he was the only man I'd even been with, it would be nice to know it was the same for him but then again, the thought of him being experienced turned me on even more.

Now I was naked from the waist up, outside. I felt so vulnerable just like that day at the river when I had impulsively decided to take a dip but at least then I was alone and had my underwear on! I could feel my nipples puckering in response to him, and he'd barely even touched them yet. He drove me crazy sometimes.

My arousal was evident now, I could feel it pooling in response to the desire and his manipulating touches. It compulsed me to raise my hips to meet his and I ground against him, hard trying to find some kind of relief. The friction between our jeans was becoming unbearable, he sensed it too groaning, and clasping his hand to my upper leg holding it so I was against him, I could feel his arousal now and it aroused me even more to know that I was going to be his undoing.

I giggled into his mouth. Who was rushing now? He released my hands from his vice grip above my head and leant back and began tugging at the waistband of my jeans skimming them down my legs. He took hold of my ankle and began kissing his way up the inside of my leg, each kiss sending an increasingly powerful tingle between my legs. He slowly made his way up to my knee, my inner thigh and when he got close enough to my intimacy, he stopped and began the process all over again with my other leg.

"Tease!" I cried to which he laughed between kisses to my leg. He got to the top of my leg and paused again. This was completely new, was he really going to kiss me _there?_

"If I have my way with you now, it will be all over too soon for my liking dearest Hermione" He whispered to me. I didn't care now, I just needed to feel him again my body had been aching for this for a long time and I wasn't about to deny myself this after so long.

"Its been almost a year, you should know I'd be impatient by now!" I panted.

"As you wish" He laughed before gliding his fingers across the waistband of my underwear and pulling them down past my knees and off my feet and tossing them aside. I was now completely naked and outside, how completely brazen of me.

"Who's overdressed now?" I giggled as he pushed himself onto his knees and began to run his eyes all over my body. Last time, I had never been completely unclothed and I felt rather uncomfortable under his gaze. I looked away as I felt the heat rushing into my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful Hermione and I don't think I'll ever be able to find the word that will perfectly capture how much so, and never think otherwise or I may just have to curse you until you believe me." He chuckled sliding the rest of his clothes off and tossing them onto the increasing pile of clothes. He turned my head so I was looking back at him. I seized his wrists and moved his hands onto my body again before he could remove them. I was beginning to ache with need now, I craved his touch and by God he'd better give it to me.

He moved them lower and lower, skating over my body until he carelessly brushed over my intimacy. I gasped in response, that felt divine. "Like that?" He whispered innocently gliding his fingers over my clitoris this time.

"Yes!" I cried a little too enthusiastically.

"You never fail to surprise me Miss Granger."

* * *

(Draco POV)

I have to admit, when I came here I never expected us to be doing this, outside in the open. But she didn't seem to mind, and who was I to say no, she had been pining for me for a while so the least I could do would be to make it up to her the best I could.

Her response to my touch seemed to be so great that I was aroused within seconds. And now I found myself skating my fingers across her opening and she was writhing beneath me, squirming for relief. No matter how much I wanted to, I wasn't going to give in just yet I was going to savour each and every second of this.

"Please...touch me" She whispered. I took pity on her, and decided I'd give her a little pleasure before myself besides, I wanted to remember this, to watch her coming undone before my eyes and nobody else's. She thrust her hips up to meet my fingers which were hovering at her entrance forcing me inside her.

I began to stroke her inner walls, so agonisingly slowly as first that she had begun to thrust herself at me. "Keep still, or I'll stop" I teased her. She was just the way I like her, ready for me. Warm, wet and soft. Then I added a second finger making her moan as she repositioned her legs, trying to give me better access.

"No matter how tempting you are, I'm still doing this my way" I breathed into her navel and began kissing her heading south until I reached her intimacy and began kissing her sensitive spot tenderly. I looked up to see her rolling her head trying to fight the urge to move, I loved having this much control over her, she was intoxicating. If I carried on looking at her, I was going to lose myself and give in, so to divert myself I flicked my tongue over her sensitive spot and she cried out running her hands through my hair and trying to hold me there.

Merlin, she liked this. I liked this. And so I began to pick up the pace with my fingers, stroking her inner walls at an ever increasing pace while massaging her with my tongue. And within a few moments, she came undone crying out although she had tried to restrain herself by biting her lip. She would never have any idea how much that turned me on now. I felt her contracting around my fingers and she arched her back off the ground revelling in the pleasure that I had given to her.

"Now" She pleaded. "Please, Draco. Now." I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer now anyway so slowly entered her, making sure to relish the feeling of being inside of her again. We both groaned at the relief and I dug my fingertips into her waist trying to fight off every urge I had to take her hard and fast. That would be far too easy, and quick.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my head to meet hers and so I kissed her passionately and began to move slowly inside her picking up the pace slowly with each thrust, trying to get as deep into her as I could. She opened her mouth to form an 'O' and tilted her head so I began to kiss her neck, making sure I would leave marks, something to remember me by at least.

This wasn't enough, I wanted to get deeper. So I snaked an arm around her waist and knelt back so I had her on my lap. Oh yes, this was the way to do it. Her breathing quickened and she clawed her fingernails into my back, so much so I couldn't be sure if she had drawn blood or not. Tightening my grip on her waist I moved her up and down trying to gain some relief, but not before she did. She began circling herself, dancing on my lap. Oh Merlin, this was it. It took everything I had to try and hold on and control myself but each thrust taunted me making it harder to hold on.

Then my salvation. I felt her tightening around me once more as she cried out my name which tipped me over the edge and I let go having the most cataclysmic orgasm I could ever remember as she bit into my neck. I'd never have someone do that before, but Merlin it felt good and so I poured myself into her and she whimpered with each contraction until we rested there like that for a moment as she continued kissing my neck.

"Well, how was that for you?" I panted. "Measure up to your expectations did I?" I taunted.

"If I had any expectations, they were just sky rocketed. So for your sake I hope you can do this again." She breathed.

"My pleasure." I chuckled and began kissing her neck tenderly.

I reached for my wand and transfigured my jacket into a blanket before lifting her off me and laying her down in the grass before snuggling up next to her and wrapping the blanket around the two of us. She wrapped her leg around my own and nuzzled her head into the crook of my shoulder while I snaked my arm around her waist.

"I love you." She whispered. I turned to her, her big brown eyes shining in the fading sunlight, I brought my hand up to her cheek caressing her face.

"I love you too." I replied and kissed the tip of her nose before we both fell into a daze of post-coital bliss.


	42. Chapter 41

(Draco POV)

I must've tired her out a little too quickly as not long after we had finished our rather laboured love-making she was asleep within a heartbeat. I must admit, I myself was utterly exhausted but I wasn't about to waste one precious moment in her company being asleep. She had her head rested on my shoulder and her limbs sprawled out over me. She was radiating pure warmth, one I hadn't ever had the pleasure to experience.

I was hoping to talk to her a little more but I think we just got a little too caught up in the moment, but who was I to complain? She was still flustered slightly with a rosy shade still lingering in her cheeks and her long dark lashes fanning them. Her untameable hair had become even more dishevelled believe it or not and there were green blades of grass tangled in her wild locks.

I absent-mindedly picked them out and flicked them away while her breathing slowed and became heavier and more regular. She was a very peaceful sleeper, she never so much as changed position while she slept. She could actually pass for being dead in this state, the only thing reassuring me of her life was the steady rising and falling of her bare chest next to my own.

It was odd, the first night I had slept beside her she was rather restless tossing, turning and whimpering in her sleep. It actually became quite bothersome being a light sleeper and all but since she was pained, I took it on the chin. In fact, that was the first time I had literally slept with a woman beside me, before I would never have Pansy or anybody share my bed. Now, I had her all to myself for a while and could admire her peaceful form, in fact it had been a long time since I had seen a peaceful Hermione, almost a year in fact so I relished the moment drinking in the sight of her.

The night grew ever closer, and I knew Lupin would need to leave shortly. Though I hated myself for it I gently woke her by planting kisses to her neck, she squirmed and I was greeted by sleepy brown eyes looking up at me. She screwed up her face for a moment and wriggled her nose and wrapped her arms around my neck dragging me down towards her.

"I need to leave, Lupin will have to go shortly I'm sure. I've kept him from his family for too long," I whispered.

"Not long enough." She groaned. I left her there for a moment to get her bearings and picked up my wand and began to mend my shirt which she had savagely torn off me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have your wand." I told her. She shot up clutching the blanket to her chest. "You left it at the Manor so I saved it for you." I explained.

"I have your wand too!" She gasped. "Its actually been quite obedient considering it belongs to you. It's back at the cottage." She jested. "I missed you. Don't leave." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around me from behind and began kissing my shoulder. I turned and she moved her arms up to my neck, neglecting the blanket which pooled at her feet so her naked form was pressed up against my clothed one.

"No matter how much you flaunt that delectable body in front of me Miss Granger, I still need to leave." She giggled and pressed her head into my neck before I released her and she got dressed. I took her hand and guided her down the cliff side and back towards the little cottage on the beach.

"Actually, I won't be able to see you again for a while." I announced.

"Oh?" She questioned. Why did the atmosphere feel tense?

"I'm going back to Hogwarts." I explained.

"Hogwarts!" She repeated before stumbling and losing her footing, crashing into me and we both tumbled to the ground.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Are you alright?" I asked her looking around to see her sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah," She mumbled "Just a pair of grazed knees. I'll live." I stood up and brushed myself off before offering her my hand which she took so I hauled her to her feet.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I asked. I knew her well enough to know that something was bothering her. She looked away and let her hand slip from mine.

"I won't see you, for a long time it looks like. How am I supposed to see you if you're at Hogwarts or should I say Death Eater central?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me when it should be you you're worrying about." I whispered and dragged her into my embrace. The wind lifted her hair to my face and I inhaled deeply trying to greedily take in as much of her scent as I could.

"I don't want to worry. I'm tired of worrying, I'm tired of running and I'm tired of hiding. I just want it to be over so I don't have to go on being without you." I was stunned speechless, until I felt the shoulder of my shirt becoming wet. I tilted her face to my own, her eyes were shining with tears they actually looked so much more beguiling when she cried.

"Hey" I soothed. "Don't cry." I tucked that strand of hair behind her ear and ran my fingers down her jaw and brushed my thumb across her lips which had been chapped and swollen from my assault of her mouth. "Nothing's going to make me go away that easily, I can assure you that Miss Granger. We'll be together again before you know it."

"I want to believe you, but I'm a rational person and I know as well as you do the current risks. I mean, imagine if you hadn't been there at the Manor?" That one caught me off guard. Deep down, I knew she was right really, but I didn't want to believe her. "You don't have to go. You could stay, with me." She said hopefully.

"You know as well as I, that isn't possible. Everyone believes me to be a raping, pillaging, murdering Death Eater, your friends more than anyone."

"So this is what it comes down to. Light or dark. Well pick your side Malfoy because I'm confused, your a Death Eater, the mark on your arm says that much. I don't know what you've done while I'm not there, nor do I want to. But while I am there, you're anything but a Death Eater. You confuse me so much!"

"Back to a second name basis are we then, Granger? How you wound me" I placed my hand over my heart as she opened her mouth to reply.

"I hope I don't hear the sound of a disagreement out here?" Lupin said strolling over towards us.

"Of course not" Hermione snapped. "Malfoy was just leaving." She narrowed her eyes in my direction. Merlin, women like her frustrate me. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with some brainless pureblood doll, Pansy perhaps though she wasn't much of a doll. I already knew the answer to that one. Because they're not her. Lupin eyed us suspiciously before turning and I didn't hesitate to follow him. If she was expecting I stay then she would be disappointed, I didn't want to stay here and argue with her all night.

"So what happened?" Lupin asked me when she stormed back into the cottage.

"She wanted me to stay with her." I uttered glumly.

"And..."He prompted.

"Well I couldn't could I? Her friends hate me, as do most of the Order for Merlin's sake. I'm a Death Eater to all of them!"

"What they think is not important, Draco. Does Hermione see you as a Death Eater? And more importantly, do you see yourself as a Death Eater?"

I pondered on this for a moment. If I was really a Death Eater, I sure was a terrible excuse for one. "I don't know..." I uttered.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I didn't sleep well that night. Each time I awoke I half expected to feel his warmth beside me, and my arms sprawled out all over his chest but each time I would turn and find an empty cold space where he should be. Then I would remember, he left me again because of the way I patronized him. I really don't do myself any favours, its no wonder he left me again.

Then I could feel the emotion pricking my eyes and I turned my head into the pillow to try and muffle my sobs so I didn't wake Luna in the bed across the room. Each time I inhaled, the air became warmer and I felt like I was slowly suffocating, not like I didn't deserve it of course. I reached to the bottom of the bed and pulled Draco's jacket turned blanket up around my shoulders. His scent was still lingering within the fabric and it comforted me greatly. At least I could pretend he was sleeping beside me still.

Was it too much asking him to stay? Of course it was Hermione, don't be stupid. I was only thinking of my own selfish needs and not what I was asking him to do. I rolled over onto my side and stared around the room running my fingers through the hair that spilled across the pillow. The blanket fell from my shoulders as the early morning light poured in through the window. I leant off the bed planting my hands on the floor and my legs still in the bed to retrieve the blanket which had dropped to the base of the radiator.

As I reached for it, something else caught my attention. It was the jumper I had worn the day at Malfoy Manor, and the dried word Mudblood was stained in a dark brown dried blood on my sleeve, it matched the scar on my forearm and I shuddered at the memory. Then there, above the stain was a singular hair it was a dark hair, possibly black and curled frantically. It was too dark to be my own hair but then I realised, that hair unmistakably belonged to her, Bellatrix Lestrange.

I scrambled out of bed and yanked my bag off the vanity, prying it open and rummaging around for a vial. Shit, I had forgotten to give Draco back his wand, well at least he still had mine. The first one I pulled out was luckily empty and I crouched in front of the radiator and plucked the hair from my sleeve and trying not to drop it I placed it securely in the vial and wedged the stopper in.

"'Mione, are you alright." I heard Luna's sleepy voice ask.

"I'm fine Luna, really. I just found something that's really going to help us." I said excitedly running downstairs to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

"That's bloody brilliant! Well done 'Mione" Ron exclaimed and I blushed slightly.

"And you'll be using her actual wand, so I reckon you'll be pretty convincing." said Harry rolling Bellatrix's wand across the table towards me and picking up Draco's. I shuddered as I looked at it before picking it up and waving it experimentally, this wand was nowhere near as obedient as Draco's wand, in fact this wand was reluctant to do my bidding since I had never won it from her personally.

"I really hate it. It feels all wrong, it doesn't work properly for me . . . It's like a bit of her." I whispered.

"It'll probably help you get in character, though, think what that wand's done!" Ron prompted. That wand tortured me, and Merlin knows how many others, it has killed, it has injured and the list goes on.

"But that's my point! This is the wand that tortured Neville's mum and dad, and who knows how many other people? This is the wand that killed Sirius!" I shouted before biting my tongue seeing Harry's pained expression as he slammed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose.

We quickly changed the subject and began finalizing the plans. We were due to leave tomorrow morning. I was to polyjuice into the one woman I truly hated and feared Bellatrix Lestrange, how was I going to act like her we were like two polar opposites!

Well, the quicker I get this over with, hopefully the quicker the Horcruxes can be destroyed and the quicker I could be with Draco again. I couldn't sleep again that night, the fear rippled through me sending fresh waves of butterflies through my stomach preventing sleep from taking hold of me. It wasn't the kind of butterflies that I relished whenever Draco touched me, even to feel his cool breath against my neck send those butterflies wild.

These butterflies however, thrashed about wildly in my stomach making me feel sick so much so I had to get out of bed at one point and crouch over the toilet bowl thinking I was about to let go. It never happened and the roiling continued, so I decided that fresh air may be the cure.

I grabbed Draco's blanket and wrapped it as a shawl around my shoulders and grabbed Bellatrix's wand. I would've had my own back if Lupin hadn't have interrupted us that evening.

I stepped out into the chilly night air and clutched my makeshift shawl closer to my torso. I trekked my way back up the cliff side and to the spot where I had been with Draco about 24 hours ago without a care in the world except the speed of his tender assault on my sensitive spots.

I bit my lip and blushed slightly at the memory, it was only my second time with ever being with a man and contrary to popular belief it hadn't hurt in the slightest, he'd made sure of that. The long grass on the cliff was still left with rather telling imprints from where we had both rolled in the grass together. I sat down in the patch of flattened grass.

The atmosphere was different to when it was last night. It was darker of course but none the less beautiful, the sky was like a never ending black canvas dotted here and there with plenty of stars and to outshine them all was the almost full moon. I leant back and began observing the stars much like I had done in Astronomy at my many years at Hogwarts and without even trying, I could pick it out amongst all the other stars. Draco's constellation, the dragon.

I admired it for a while and wrapped the blanket tightly around me, taking a moment to sniff the fabric. Its citrus like smell filled my nose and I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was him, with his head on my chest and his hair gently tickling my chin close enough so I could smell its intoxicating scent. Then when I opened my eyes I was alone, sitting on the cliff side staring at the stars.

I began to relive the heated conversation from yesterday and how I had begged him to stay with me. I had told him I wanted it all to be over, so I could just be with him once and for all, and we could be a proper couple again. But what would it be like? We wouldn't have to sneak around and hide, the idea sounded thrilling but at the same time I was petrified.

My life being normal again? Perhaps it wouldn't last due to our evident indifferences but then again, what if it worked out? Would we grow old together? Get married? Perhaps even have children? Children. Mine and Draco's children, I wonder what they would look like but then smiled at the thought of a little white haired toddler cuddling between the two of us. I wonder if Draco would be a good father. I didn't even have to think twice, I know he would be.

Why was I even thinking about that, I think it would be a good idea to defeat Voldemort before you start making Post-Voldemort plans, I scolded myself inwardly and laid back in the blanket wishing it would contain some of Draco's warmth much like his necklace did. It was times like this that I missed the necklace, but it had been snatched from my neck by the Snatchers at Malfoy Manor but thankfully Draco had recovered it for me and had it back at Andromeda's safe house.

* * *

(Draco POV)

We stalked away from the beach, Lupin and I. I took his arm as we apparated back into the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The sun had just set and the sky was blackening quickly to reveal the moon, I shot an anxious look at Lupin who was also eyeing the moon.

"Fear not m'boy, its a waxing gibbon. Tomorrow is the night." He reassured me, smiling. I sighed a quick breath of relief as we began walking up the desolate country path with myself being a few paces behind Lupin who was desperate to see his son again. In fact, I was rather looking forward to getting back into that comforting, family like environment, however this time was drawing to a close. It was almost May now, and I was due back at Hogwarts any day.

The little cottage came into view, it looked rather humble with a thatched roof and a little chimney with a soft firelight coming from the windows. We walked through the door and Lupin was immediately at Dora's side and embracing his young son. Dora came over to me and embraced me leaving Lupin and his boy.

"How'd it go with 'Mione cuz?" She winked nudging me with her elbow.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry Dora." I muttered before turning towards the stairs, determined to escape to my part-time bedroom before anybody else could stop me. She started after me.

"Dora, leave him. He's had a rough time." Lupin told her, and I was glad he said as she stopped in her tracks and sighed as I made my way back up the stairs.

I flew straight into the humble bathroom adjoining my room and jammed the drain with the plug, and turned the tap on full blast releasing a jet of icy water that gradually crawled up the side of the sink as the water level rose. I turned the tap back in the other direction cutting off the water and plunged my face into the icy water. The cold greeted me and sent chilly currents of water sliding across my face and hair.

"Draco," I heard a voice from behind me. I opened my eyes in the water and my head sprung back, the water droplets racing down my neck and inside my shirt. I turned to see Aunt Andromeda standing in the doorway holding a fluffy white towel out to me.

I took it and nodded in thanks as I began to pat my face dry, making sure to take a little longer than usual to delay the cause of her visit. I had an inkling of course, and it was something about the visit to a certain woman that had ended terribly wrong.

I decided that my face was dry enough and moved the towel from my face and began patting my neck with the towel and offered a half smile to my Aunt before handing her the towel which she folded and beckoned me to follow her. We walked down the stairs again and into the lounge.

"Remus and Dora have gone for a walk" She spoke. "He wanted to enjoy a little time outside before tomorrow." I noticed baby Ted lying on a one of the armchairs on a blanket, holding his feet and rocking back and forth. His hair was pure ginger now and hadn't changed since he was born, poor thing. But I must say it suited him rather well.

My Aunt sat in the opposite armchair in front of the roaring fireplace and gestured to the chair Ted was lying on. I walked over and lifted him gently before sitting in the chair and perching him on my lap, he clenched his fist and began chewing on it so I took his fragile wrist between my thumb and forefinger and jerked it away from his mouth.

"Want to tell me what happened, Draco? Or should I ask Remus?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to protest and sighed, after all if anybody was to understand me, it was her right?

"Well," I started. "We had a disagreement of some sort..." I trailed off.

"Disagreement, huh? Of which nature?" She probed.

"She asked me to stay with her." I sighed. She was taken aback that I had come out with it so quickly, probably expecting a night of rigorous investigations. "Did I do the right thing?" I whispered, my voice cracking. She reached out and placed her hand on mine.

"Of course you did. It may hurt you now, but imagine if you were all caught, could you really stand there and watch her die?" I thought back to the night at the Manor.

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Then there you have it. Though I can't help but feel that there's more to this. Care to unburden yourself?" I stayed silent for a moment, absorbed in Ted's grip around my thumb as his eyelids dropped even though he fought to keep them open and gaze at me more until his eyes fluttered a little and then stayed shut. I turned to face Andromeda who's hand was still placed reassuringly on my own.

"She asked me what side I was on." I said confusedly, before she could reply I carried on. "Then she started mentioning something about wanting the war to finish so she could be with me. There had never been any time to think of what could happen after the war, I've been too busy trying to watch over her this year and the thought scared me a little." I admitted.

"Are you serious about her?" She asked.

"Of course I am. When I think about how I feel about her it scares me. It's like my vulnerability, and now there are people out to get me. What if they get her?"

"But surely its only a temporary complication?"

"I hope so. Besides, even if it was, do you think my Father would accept her?"

"Of course not, she's a Muggle-born but that didn't stop me. You don't need to base your decisions on what your Father will want you to do."

"That's easy for you to say, you were one of three daughters. I am one solitary son, everything will be lost if I pursue her."

"If you're the only child then even better! They have nobody else they could possible bequeath the estate and title to, Draco and I don't believe for one minute that Lucius would see his estate passed over to some stranger or distant family member. He will be forced to accept your choice, of course it will take time."

"I think he'd rather die than see a Malfoy wedded to a Muggle-born."

"Don't let it stop you. If you care for her as people have told me you do, then letting her go will be the biggest mistake of your life. Just look at me, if I hadn't run away with Ted then I would simply be a show wife for some pureblood my parents had picked out and I would never have been happy. Even if Ted was a Muggle-born much like your Hermione, I could never have been happier."

"So you think I should pursue her?"

"I think you should follow what your heart tells you, not your Father."

"I don't know, I love her and that's all I know."

Silence.

"You mentioned she told you to choose a side, what did you mean by that?" She asked.

"She said I'm a Death Eater, but I act like I'm not and that she wanted to know who's side I am really on." I replied.

"Well, did you answer her?" She prompted.

"No, I didn't know what to say. Of course, I hate what they've done to me and I hate _him_. But switching sides would mean I'm going against my family."

"Not all of your family." She smiled as she reached out and retook my hand.


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I have used dialogue from the books in a few chapters and I would like to clarify that it all belongs to JKR, a few ideas of my own, that is all :3 **

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I woke the next morning after yet again another night of troubled yet dreamless sleep. I shuddered in my cold covers and pulled Draco's blanket up around my neck. It took only a few moments for the true reality of the situation sink in, in a small matter of time I would be disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, I would attempt to break into her vault at Gringotts if we succeeded the chances of which were pretty minimal, we would hopefully have a Horcrux.

However if we failed, I dread to think what would become of me. Draco is either at Hogwarts or will be departing today so he wouldn't be there to save me if it all went to ashes and this time surely, Bellatrix would kill me without letting Greyback have his way with me if she was feeling generous of course.

The dim morning light filtered in through the small window next to my bed as I decided now is the time. I rose and began to pack anything which I had taken out of my bag in the previous days before carefully rolling up my wand in Draco's blanket and placing it carefully in my bag. The only things left now where my toothbrush, the little batch of polyjuice potion that remained from the Ministry and the vial that contained Bellatrix's hair.

I tumbled into the bathroom and wedged the toothbrush in my mouth and began scrubbing viciously at my gums trying to wash away the taste of bile which kept rising in the back of my throat. I quickly removed the toothbrush from my mouth, just in time as the vomit fought its way up my throat and with one gag, it escaped.

I stood shaking for a while, the fear was petrifying me, I couldn't be back in her evil clutches yet again. Merlin knows what she would do to me if she found me this time. I swallowed my fear, if we succeed, we succeed and if we fail...I gulped not wanting to finish that sentence. It would be for the greater good.

I shakily stumbled my way into the garden where I was supposed to meet Griphook. No sign of him, so I waited for the light breeze to die down before I retrieved the hair from the vial. My hands were shaking so violently, I was convinced I would let it go. I steeled myself, if I let this go, I let our chances of defeating Voldemort go. So I flicked open the flask of polyjuice potion and added the hair.

The potion began to smoke and fizz a little as it turned into the essence of Bellatrix Lestrange. I warily raised the flask to my lips and tried not to gag at the vile liquid slithering into my mouth, once I had drained it from the flask I kept it in my mouth, trying not to swallow it for a moment but I felt on the edge of coughing and spluttering so I forced it down my throat.

My shaky legs gave way and I slumped to the floor coughing violently at the nasty taste that Bellatrix Lestrange had left in my mouth, she tasted much worse than Harry or Mafalda Hopkirk. I looked at my hands which were resting on my weak knees to see my fingers grow longer and considerably thinner, my bitten down nails turned into practically claws and my skin lost its tone leaving me looking rather pallor.

I felt my hair grow heavier on my head as the extra weight of Bellatrix's frantic curls burdened my shoulders and wound their way down past my breast, they were pure ebony. I crawled over to the pond at the corner of the small garden and peered at my reflection, shuddering violently at what met me. Cold black eyes. I raised my hand and splashed the image away, reluctant to look upon my new form anymore.

I felt wrong within this skin, it felt unfamiliar and like it didn't fit properly. On wobbly legs I stood up and using Bellatrix's wand, I attempted to transfigure my clothes. If I had been using my own wand, it would have gone right first time but this wand was reluctant to do my bidding and I couldn't quite get it right. I closed my eyes and tried to picture her attire in the Manor that morning. I saw from my place on the floor she wore black heeled boots. Wonderful, heels.

I looked at my trusty old pumps and sighed as I waved her wand to see two black knee high leather boots take their place, they were laced all the way up the front for nothing more than decoration it appeared. It took another few tries to try and get her dress right. I shut my eyes and again the scene at the Manor appeared.

_She was poised over me, carving into my arm and I watched her through teared eyes relentless in her violence. Cursing, questioning, slicing, hurting. _

Suddenly anger built up inside of my and I channelled it straight into the wand and tried the transfiguration once more waving it in circles over my head to see my old attire melt away to be replaced by a long black robe, taken in at the waist with a laced black corset. The sleeves were long and they had a little thumb loop at the end which I slipped my thumbs through. The rest of the top half of the dress was skin tight, flattering my-Bellatrix's figure slightly in comparison to the skirts below the corset which hung loosely down to my ankles.

It took me a few attempts to stand on such ridiculous shoes and when I did, I began hobbling off in the direction of the house where we were all due to meet. I saw the three of them Harry, Ron and Griphook lingering about Dobby's grave so I tried to sneak up to them even in these shoes.

"How do I look?" I asked as Harry whizzed around and jumped when he saw me as Bellatrix.

"Completely atrocious." Ron assured me.

"She tasted disgusting, worse than Gurdyroots! Okay, Ron, come here so I can do you..." I said gesturing for Ron to step forward. There wasn't enough polyjuice potion for the two of us so a few glamour charms would have to do.

"Right, but remember, I don't like the beard too long" Ron told me.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, this isn't about looking handsome" I scolded.

"It's not that, it gets in the way! But I liked my nose a bit shorter, try and do it the way you did last time." He complained. Honestly, I believe he was even vainer than Draco sometimes. Well I could try anyway, if this wand would listen to me of course. I tried to channel my anger again, through the wand as I muttered a few glamour charms turning Ron into someone completely different.

When I was done, I stepped back and looked at my masterpiece. He now had long, wavy auburn hair and a thick matching beard and moustache. He had a short, straight nose and the signature Weasley freckles that should have dotted them were gone. I turned Ron to face Harry.

"How does he look, Harry?" I asked.

"Well, he's not my type, but he'll do. Shall we go, then?" Harry laughed.

I trailed slowly behind them as I tried to take in the last view I would have, possibly ever of Shell Cottage. It was like a refuge to me, and I had had so many memories here that I wouldn't be able to forget soon especially one that involved a certain someone on the cliff side that was plainly in my view. I blushed quietly to myself and tried hard to listen to the crashing of the waves on the shore, it would feel odd without its constant lapping lulling me to sleep each night, or calming me down. I would miss it terribly, perhaps, when it is all over, I should come back.

Harry hoisted Griphook onto his back as I delved into the pocket of my robes for my bag, when I had found it, I tossed Harry his invisibility cloak and he arranged it over himself and Griphook, then when I assured them they were totally invisible, we disapparated away from the solitude of Shell Cottage and into Muggle London.

Within a moment, we were outside the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron reached forward and pushed open the door to reveal an unusually empty Leaky Cauldron. It was odd to see the bar housing mostly unoccupied stools, normally when we cam to Diagon Alley before the start of each year we would see Hagrid bellowing with laughter at the bar with Tom the Innkeeper.

Speaking of the devil, Tom rounded a corner carrying a couple of empty mugs and stopped as he saw me. I was puzzled by his stance and then realised who I was, I was Bellatrix Lestrange, not Hermione Granger.

"Madam Lestrange," Tom acknowledged me politely before being on his way again.

"Good morning," I muttered after him. He stopped and turned to me looking bewildered.

"Too polite. You need to treat people like they're scum!" Harry whispered frantically into my ear as I felt him brush past me heading in the direction of the wall. I withdrew Bellatrix's wand and began tapping the sequence into the bricks as they parted to reveal Diagon Alley.

The first time I had come here with my parents when I was 11, the street was bustling with shoppers and all the shops which now were boarded up had their doors flung open and people flooding in and out of them in a constant supply. I remember looking around at all the other children my age, an obscenely large man with a little black haired boy with overgrown clothes and glasses. A red haired boy swarming about with a cluster of other red haired children and a little white haired boy tugging on a white haired woman's hand. Those were the times.

I walked down the cobblestone path I had walked so many times before and in each window resided an obscene amount of posters picturing Harry's face with the phrase _'Undesirable Number One' _there were also a few of myself and Ron. I walked over to the window and tore one of myself down when I was sure nobody was watching and shoved it into my pocket.

As we progressed further into Diagon Alley there were small groups of wizards, many who looked bloodied and bruised and even though I wished to help them, I must remember who I was. _Bellatrix Lestrange, I am Bellatrix Lestrange._ I shot them evil looks, and many of them disbanded and scattered about the Alley, trying to avoid my path.

"My children. Where are my children? What has he done with them? You know, you know!" A wizard marched up to me, pointing. Before I could reply his hands were around my throat but to interrupt him came a flash of red light from Ron's wand and the wizard was sent flying backwards and looked to be unconscious. I rubbed my neck a little, as we progressed down the Alley.

"Why, Madam Lestrange!" I heard a voice from behind me. Oh, of course me. _Bellatrix Lestrange, I am Bellatrix Lestrange._

"That's Travers" Harry hastily whispered into my ear as the wizard with the greying hair approached me. "He's a Death Eater."

_Bellatrix Lestrange, I am Bellatrix Lestrange._

I sucked my breath in and stood up straight. "And what do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I merely sought to greet you, but if my presence is not welcome..." He trailed off. I was panicking, what would she say?

"No, no, not at all, Travers, How are you?" I asked quickly trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix." He said curiously.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that the Inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the... ah... escape." He said. _Shit. _She wasn't supposed to be out then we were drawing more attention to ourselves. Confined to the house? That's why Draco must've had to go back to Hogwarts.

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past. Perhaps your credit is not as good with him as mine is, Travers." I huffed with a feigned irritation which I had heard in Bellatrix's voice from time to time. Travers' raised eyebrow dropped and he eyed the wizard lying unconscious.

"How did _it_ offend you?" He asked.

"It does not matter, _it_ will not do so again," I spat.

"Some of these wandless can be troublesome. While they do nothing but beg I have no objection, but one of them actually asked me to plead her case in the Ministry last week, telling me should could prove her worth. As if I was going to give her my wand. But whose wand, are you using at the moment, Bellatrix? I heard that your own was taken." He said curiously.

"I have my wand here, I don't know what rumours you have been listening to, Travers, but you seem sadly misinformed." I retorted.

"Who is your friend? I do not recognize him." He asked eyeing Ron.

"This is Dragomir Despard. He speaks very little English, but he is in sympathy with the Dark Lord's aims. He has travelled here from Transylvania to see our new regime." I replied.

"Indeed. So what brings you and your friend to Diagon Alley this early?"

"I need to visit Gringotts."

"Alas, I also. Gold, filthy gold! We cannot live without it, yet I confess I deplore the necessity of consorting with our long-fingered friends." He said sneering at the image of a goblin. "Shall we?" He asked me gesturing to the path. I had no choice but to fall into step with him as we approached Gringotts.

We wandered into the building and I wobbled in my stupid shoes across the hall, trying desperately not to fall. I dragged behind Travers a little and pretended to start explaining Gringotts to Ron. Until it was my turn at the desk.

"Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How may I help you today?" The goblin said startled.

"I wish to enter my vault." I said coolly.

"You have... identification?" asked the goblin.

"Identification? I have never been asked for identification before!" I stared at the goblin and he seemed to recoil a little.

"Your wand will do, madam," said the goblin. I stood rooted to the spot, my stomach began to churn again. Everybody thought Bellatrix's wand had been stolen, I couldn't take it out. I started to panic, where was Harry? Travers was lingering at the desk as I slowly withdrew her wand from my robes and handed it to the goblin, he examined it closely.

"Ah, you have had a new wand made, Madam Lestrange!" He exclaimed. Travers shot a wary glance at the goblin.

"What? No, no, that's mine" I assured them.

"A new wand? But how could you have done, which wandmaker did you use?" Travers spluttered in shock.

"Oh yes, I see, yes, very handsome. and is it working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?" He continued. I was shocked, what was going on. Surely I should currently have been dragged from the room by security or worse?

"Good, good! If you will follow me, Madam Lestrange, I shall take you to your vault." Said the goblin hopping down off his stool and leading the way down a cave like tunnel lit only by torches. Harry beside me whipped off the cloak, and I whizzed around to see him, stunned.

"They're Imperiused, I don't think I did it strongly enough, I don't know ..." Said Harry regarding the goblin and Travers who walked ahead none-the-wiser.

"What do we do? Shall we get out now, while we can?" Ron said panicked. I, like Ron felt panicked by this, and wanted to leave quickly. I didn't know what awaited us down there but if we were caught, we would be killed most certainly. The vomit began to rise in my throat again and I battled to swallow it down.

"If we can." I muttered looking back to the door.

"We've got this far, I say we go on," said Harry. I guess he was right, there's no turning back now. We may not get another chance.

"So, we need Bogrod to control the cart; I no long have the authority. But there will not be room for the wizard." Griphook said, I had totally forgotten he was with us.

"Imperio!" Harry uttered pointing his wand at Travers. I looked at him shocked as Travers diverted from the path.

"What are you making him do?" I gasped.

"Hide," Harry whispered as we climbed into the cart in front of us. No going back now.

We picked up speed the further down we went into the Earth, winding this way and that which really didn't help my volatile stomach right now. The clattering of the cart against the tracks deafened me for a short while and I couldn't hear anybody. Harry sat in what seemed to be a troubled train of thought and Ron sat staring at the goblin who looked quite like he may have been on drugs.

I grasped the side of the cart as we made a quick turn and the cart jerked causing my stomach to lurch.

"NO!" Screamed Griphook as I looked ahead there was a giant type of waterfall and we were headed straight towards it. I opened my mouth to scream but the coldness of the water pounded against my skin and filled my mouth, went up my nose and in my eyes and everything stung with the sheer power of the penetrative water. Then something twisted, I thought it may have been my stomach but no, the cart flipped and sent us hurtling down towards the rocky ground.

"Aresto Momentum!" I screamed quickly as we halted just above the ground and then dropped slightly. I coughed and spluttered as I stood up and couldn't contain my stomach any longer as I wandered over to the wall and palmed it for support and dispelled the meagre contents of my stomach violently.

As I came to my senses, I noted that the hair falling around my face was no longer the black frantic curls that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, but the wild frizzy bush of chocolate curls that were my own. I gasped in horror and looked at my hands, there they were, my slightly more coloured fingers with the bitten down nails.

"The Thief's Downfall! It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defences against us!" Griphook cried. My hands flew to the pocket of my old robes, and searched for my bag. I sighed a breath of relief when I felt it in my backside pocket. The other goblin stared around in bewilderment, his Imperius curse seemed to have been lifted.

"We need him, we cannot enter the vault without a Gringott's goblin. And we need the clankers!" Griphook said.

"Imperio!" Harry said again and the goblin returned into his daze as Ron picked up the bag of metal instruments at his feet. We began to run again, following Griphook through the rocky caverns until we rounded a corner to see a huge dragon on the ground before us, each of its limbs were chained to exceedingly large pegs that were wedged in the ground. Its wings were held close to its body and it looked to be mistreated.

"It is partially blind, but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come. Give them to me." He said, gesturing to Ron to hand him the bag.

"You know what to do. It will expect pain when it hears the noise. It will retreat, and Bogrod must place his palm upon the door of the vault." Griphook continued as he thrust the metal instrument into my hand. I couldn't hurt this poor creature, it was totally wrong in every way. Everybody else began to shake their clanger, and the noise amplified itself off the stony walls making the dragon let out a cry and cower into a corner as we stepped around it carefully heading for one of the vault doors.

Harry forced the goblins hand to the door and it swung open before us. We all rushed inside and began to delve into the piles of potions, gold coins, amulets, silver armour jewels and everything you could possibly imagine. How were we going to find this Horcrux? I lit up Bellatrix's wand and began to search hastily through an arrangement of silverware before me.

I reached for a goblet that might be the cup Harry had described. "Harry, could this be-Aargh!" I cried as I felt a burning sensation run through my hand and I immediately released the goblet from my grasp so it clattered to the floor. Then it trembled slightly and jumped and a few more identical goblets appeared and they continued to multiply.

"Everything you touch will burn and multiply, but the copies are worthless and if you continue to handle the treasure, you will eventually be crushed to death by the weight of expanding gold!" Griphook said. Well thanks for telling us earlier. Harry urged us not to touch anything but Ron accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot sending it exploding into another wave of goblets.

I scoured the room looking for anything that emblazoned the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw crests. The cup Harry had described to us was small, golden with two handles with the Hufflepuff crest on the front.

"It's there, it's up there!" Harry cried. It was on one of the uppermost shelves in the vault.

"Accio Cup!" I cried. It didn't budge.

"No use, no use!" Griphook shouted at me.

"If you want the sword, Griphook, then you'll have to help us more than...wait! Can I touch stuff with the sword? Hermione, give it here!" I tossed Harry the sword after yanking it out of my bag. "If I can just poke the sword through a handle, but how am I going to get up there?" He pondered. I was about to reply when I heard the dragon outside roar, someone was coming and we were trapped in this vault.

Was it even possible that I began to feel sick again? In a moment of panic, I pointed Bellatrix's wand at Harry. "Levicorpus." and Harry's body flew up hitting a suit of armour on the way which began replicating like crazy we were thrown back to avoid them but only to crash into a wealth of other objects which began burning me all over. I let out a cry of pain and all the treasure around us began to build, burning every inch of me that was subdued.

"Impervius!"I whimpered in an attempt to protect us from the burning metal against our skin. Ron and I clambered above the metal wincing in pain at the contact with the hot metal. We hadn't noticed that Griphook had sunk beneath until Harry cried out.

"Liberatocorpus!" He screamed, sending himself and Griphook crashing to the surface of the sea of burning metal, the sword flew from Harry's hand and I lunged across the gold on my stomach to try and grab it in a vain attempt I cried out instantly as the metal burnt into my stomach, my chest and thighs. Ron hauled me back up.

"Where's the sword? It had the cup on it!" Harry cried.

"There!" Griphook cried as he lunged forward, more successfully than myself and grabbed the sword raising it out of Harry's reach sending the cup flying. Ron and I clambered over to Harry who dived and caught the cup in his hands which burnt him instantly. The door to the vault flew open and Griphook slid out screaming "Thieves! Thieves! Help! Thieves!" We were completely and utterly trapped and not to mention being burned all over.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried sending a jet of light from his wand scattering the group of goblins who were advancing on us. I whipped out Bellatrix's wand and followed, trying to clear a path of escape. We slid off the pile of burning treasure and ran frantically across the path of goblins and wizards we had just created.

We were surrounded, just then the roar of the dragon caught my attention and a burst of flames flew over a group of goblins heading our way. This was our only way out, so without thinking, I aimed my wand at the cuffs around the dragon's feet.

"Relashio!" I cried and the cuffs burst open. "This way!" I called to Harry and Ron and we shot stunning spells in the direction of anyone who came too close to us. Harry climbed up onto the dragon first obviously guessing where I was heading and held his hand to me, I took it and he dragged me up followed by Ron.

A wizard nearby shot a spell that just narrowly missed me but hit the dragon's flesh and it began clawing its way into the air thrashing its wings about. I thought for a moment I was going to let go but Ron grabbed my wrist as I started to slip, seizing my chance, I dug my knees into the side of the dragon for extra grip.

If we didn't hurry, we weren't going to make it out. "Defodio!" I cried, increasing the hole in the ceiling as the dragon crawled through emitting beams of fire from its mouth. Harry and Ron followed me and we all began to create a bigger hole in the roof with the aid of the dragon and we burst into the marble hallway where we had been only a matter of minutes ago. The dragon spread its wings and burst through the doors of the hallway breaking them off its hinges and took off into the sky above Diagon Alley.

We had done it. We were free.


	44. Chapter 43

(Hermione POV)

We were gliding through the air. The wind was whipping my face which was already stinging because of my recently acquired burns. The adrenaline which had spiked and was now pumped through my system began to drop rapidly and I felt a surge of emotion run through me and began to cry.

I didn't even know what I was feeling. Was I relieved that we were safe? Was I upset because of the trauma and physical sickness that threatened again? I don't know. I buried my face into Harry's back and clung onto him tightly for dear life, as if the dragon decided to make one sharp turn or something of the sort, we would fall gracelessly to the earth and most likely be caught by the Death Eaters who I can imagine were on high alert.

Ron was cursing avidly behind me, and Harry remained silent clutching to the neck of the dragon. I looked at the ground below and watched London grow smaller and more distant, eventually turning into a green and grey blur in the distance. I had no idea where this dragon was taking us, nor if it was aware of us but I wanted to get off. I wanted to sleep and heal my wounds, and most of all I wanted to be sick and get this awful feeling out of my system.

"What do you reckon it's looking for?" Ron yelled between his cursing.

"No idea," Harry yelled.

And again silence fell amongst us, with only the steady flapping of the dragon's wings and the whistle of the wind to hear. We kept heading North for what seemed like hours and every inch of me was cold and stinging. Surely the dragon must get tired sometime? The sun began to set in the distance and we appeared to be losing altitude.

"Is it my imagination, or are we losing height?" Ron asked after we had slipped below the cloud cover.

I looked down, there were mountains below us, a few lakes and wide expanses of green. The dragon declined, lower and lower until it began circling a smaller lake.

"I say we jump when it gets low enough! Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!" Harry shouted back to us. Ron and I nodded in agreement, this was really going to do wonders for my stomach.

"NOW!" He screamed as I released my arms from Harry's back, swung my leg over and slid down the side of the dragon and hit the water below with a force so powerful, it felt almost as if I could've jumped off the Astronomy Tower. I plunged into the water below and allowed the water to soak me before I opened my eyes to see a rush of bubbles surround me.

It reminded me of that time, long ago in the river where I had bathed so carelessly. But now, here I was several months later, the cold wouldn't soothe me this time in fact it made me feel increasingly ill. So I kicked about and tried to resurface but my clothes were weighing me down and if it weren't for Ron who dived down next to me and grasped me by my waist, I probably wouldn't have come back up.

Ron dragged me back up to the surface and I took a huge gulp of air and began shaking. Ron wrapped his arm around me and guided me to the shore of the lake where we had to do battle with the constant tangle of reeds in our path. I trudged out of the mud and onto flat land before falling to the slippery wet grass beneath me, not bothering to get up. I continued to cough out the nastiness of the water I had managed to get up my nose and into my mouth before allowing a few silent moments to compose myself.

Harry got to his feet and began the wards around the area then Ron approached me again and offered me his hand, which I took and he lifted me to my feet. I stood staring at him for a moment until I looked to our intertwined fingers and noticed the angry red burns on all of us. I dropped his hand and began fishing in my bag quickly for the dittany, three sets of new robes and two bottles of pumpkin juice, and one of cranberry which I had taken from Shell Cottage.

Harry came back over and we all applied dittany to our wounds, however there was one on my navel that didn't seem to want to heal. I knew I shouldn't have taken that lunge for the sword because that scheming goblin got it instead. I took my new robes and took shelter in the foliage hoping it would give me enough cover to change as the burns across my chest had singed away parts of my bra.

I struggled into my clothes, trying to avoid the burns to keep me from more pain endurance before emerging from the bushes to see Harry and Ron gulping back a bottle of pumpkin juice each. I grabbed my cranberry and sipped it still shaking violently from this days events.

"Well, on the upside, we got the Horcrux. On the downside-" Ron started.

"-no sword," Harry finished, hissing as he accidentally brushed his burn.

"That double-crossing little scab..." Ron growled as Harry flung the cup in front of us as it glinted in the light of the setting sun. Then across the lake, I saw the dragon taking huge gulps of water. I felt sorry for the poor creature, it had been beaten bloody and blinded. It was a rather beautiful thing though, despite all of its scabs and scars and it was sad that they were rare.

"Will it be alright?" I asked, as Harry and Ron followed my gaze to see the dragon.

"It's a dragon, Hermione, it can look after itself. It's us we need to worry about." Ron dismissed the question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I don't know how to break this to you, but I think they might have noticed we broke into Gringotts." Ron said deadpan. I glared at him for a moment and all three of us burst into fits of laughter.

"What are we going to do, though? He'll know, won't he? You-Know-Who will know we know about his Horcruxes!" I exclaimed, clasping a hand to my mouth.

"Maybe they'll be too scared to tell him! Maybe they'll cover up..." Ron trailed off.

Silence.

"Ron?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For erm...saving me in the lake..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, it was nothing. Besides you save me all the time!"

"I do not..." I protested.

"You do," He said taking my hand in his. "You saved me from myself, when I was being an arse with the locket on. You saved me from almost killing that Death Eater in the cafe, yours was the voice that came from the Deluminator, Hermione..." He stopped himself in his tracks and our heads inched closer to each others. For a moment, I forgot all about the world it was just me and Ron in the moment. .

I dreaded what I might have done if Harry hadn't of groaned at that particular moment. I hadn't even noticed he was having another vision so I jerked my hand from Ron's and we both crawled over to Harry. He shot up and began searching around frantically, there was a gleam of sweat from his forehead.

"He knows." Harry panted. "He knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one is at Hogwarts. I knew it. I knew it." Harry exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. I gaped at him in confusion as he turned to us.

"What?" He asked.

"But what did you see? How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw him find out about the cup, I was in his head, he's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He thinks the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in. I think he'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours..."

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron asked getting to his own feet.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is..."

"Wait, wait! We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to..." I started rushing to my feet as they began to stalk off.

"We need to get going. Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?" Harry protested.

"But how are we going to get in?" I asked.

We'll go to Hogsmeade, and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like. Get under the Cloak, Hermione, I want to stick together this time." Harry said.

"But we don't really fit..." I started.

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet." Harry laughed.

I watched the dragon across the river look at me for a moment and then turn and spread its wings before rising off the ground, the steady beat of its wings creating ripples across the water and through the trees as it gained altitude and flew off into the distance. I sighed and made my way to where Harry and Ron had made room for me under the cloak, and within a moment we disapparated.

* * *

(Draco POV)

The next morning, I had still woken up confused about the predicament I seemed to be in. Light or Dark? Death Eaters or Order? I didn't know. I groaned and got out of bed and picked up Hermione's wand and with a few waves, my things were packed. I really didn't want to have to go back to Hogwarts, in fact I didn't want to leave here.

Aunt Andromeda, Dora and Lupin had been so welcoming to me that I felt at home for once in my life and in the short time I had been here, Lupin had been more of a father figure to me than my own Father ever had been and that's what scared me. It was with a heavy heart that I made my way down to breakfast that morning.

Lupin was still upstairs, sleeping off a terrible headache after his transformation last night. I'm not surprised he had a headache, I could hear him from the moors! I slumped at the table and rested my head in my hands, still tired from a sleepless night no thanks to Lupin and Andromeda fixed me up with something Uncle Ted used to like. Waffles. I don't think I'd ever eaten them before but still I devoured them heartily.

I would need my energy today, Hogwarts was going to be different but how different was what I had yet to realise. Dora walked into the room holding Ted Jr. in her arms cooing incoherently to him. She looked up at me and ruffled my hair as she passed before slumping into the chair opposite me.

"Going back to Hogwarts today then?" She asked without breaking the gaze with her son.

"Yeah" I nodded glumly.

"I don't know why Narcissa is sending you back, but you need to be careful. I've heard from some of the Aurors who were there at the start of the year. After the Minister was murdered Death Eaters took over the school, its not the place it once was." Her voice cracked as she said it.

"Dora, I'll be fine. I'm a Malfoy after all." I jested to which she smirked. I gave my plate to my Aunt and ran back upstairs to collect my things and pull on my travelling cloak. When I re-emerged Aunt Andromeda too, was securing a cloak around her neck.

"D'you want to say goodbye to Ted?" Dora asked, a little teary-eyed as she offered me the bundle in her arms. I accepted him gracefully and she turned and headed towards the kitchen to have a little moment.

"Well mate, its been a good few days but I've got to leave and I don't know when I'll see you next." I sighed as the child in my arms blinked back at me obviously not understanding anything I had said, but instead wrapping his fingers around my index finger as I stroked his chubby cheeks. Even though I had only known him for a week and a half I couldn't help but fall in love with the little bundle in my arms.

I kissed his forehead tenderly and handed him back over to Dora.

"Make sure you drop by in the holidays, yeah? I don't know how this littl'un is gonna be without ya." She sniffed and so I pulled her into a consoling embrace.

"Hey, don't worry cuz, I'll be back before you know it. Besides, you have little one to keep you occupied." I said softly

"You know to come back soon! Mum's gonna freak if you don't. I just don't like the idea of you being back at that school again."

Aunt Andromeda shuffled into the room. "Oh Dora, leave Draco alone!" She scolded as Dora stuck her tongue out at Andromeda while she turned her back.

"Don't think I didn't see that young lady!" She jested.

"Sorry grandma." Dora laughed back.

"Oh come on, I'm not that old?!" She exclaimed and kissed Dora's cheeks. "I'll be back soon, tell Remus to take it easy today." She called back as she took my arm as we walked out of the house.

We walked together down the desolate country path together and I tried to remember each bit of it, I wanted to turn around and run back into the house and never leave.

"You will visit, won't you Draco?" My Aunt asked.

"Without a doubt Aunt, I will want to see how my little cousin is doing."

"You know it's odd. On the outside, you're exactly like your Father and then on the inside, you're so much like your mother. I must admit, I wouldn't have expected it but then again you have surprised me at every turn Draco."

"Aunt, I'm still confused. What should I do? When the time comes. I'm going to have to choose aren't I, you know it as well as I."

"That is a decision I cannot make for you, Draco. I made my decision many years ago and now it has been placed before you. You can follow your heart and be with Hermione and be penniless and happy, or you can follow your Father and be well-off and most likely unhappy I should say."

"What if I make the wrong decision?"

"I'm sure you won't."

This woman was just as exasperating as Dumbledore with his riddles, but she was family. We walked so we were out of reach of the wards and she hugged me close.

"Please write Draco, and visit as often as you can. You're my one and only nephew after all."

"Of course, Aunt. I must thank you for your kindness and please relay my thanks to Remus and Dora. Take care." I said politely.

"Like your Father, always that lingering formality." She sighed as she grasped my face planting kisses on my cheeks as she stepped back and gestured towards the portkey. One touch and she was gone and when I came to my senses I was in the middle of the headmasters office.

* * *

I stood up and brushed myself off before waiting idly around the office when a portrait caught my eye. I felt an instant surge of emotion as Dumbledore regarded me silently through the portrait.

"Professor I-" I whispered before he closed his eyes and nodded as Snape barged into the office clutching a newspaper in his hand. Throwing it to the table, he turned to me.

"Nice to see you finally got here, Malfoy." He regarded me coolly. I nodded in acknowledgement. "I take it you haven't seen the headlines then?" He shot me a glance with his signature raised eyebrow. I frowned instantly.

"No. Why would I be interested in anything the Prophet has to say?" I sneered as he picked up the paper and threw it in my direction, my seeker reflexes kicked in and I caught it one-handed and unrolled it before me. _'Harry Potter Takes Gringotts' _My mouth hung open. I read the article.

_Undesirable Number One, Harry Potter along with accomplices Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger shook the Wizarding World once again as they mounted an attack on Diagon Alley this morning breaking into Gringotts in the process. Gringotts has refused to give details of the vault in question due to anonymity policies, however we have been informed by the bank owner that they managed to penetrate security measures by the use of the Imperius Curse and assure the Public that security will be improved. Several sightings report that the trio escaped on a dragon and their current whereabouts are unknown..._

"What in the name in everything that is magical..." I trailed off.

"Anything you'd like to share Malfoy?" Snape probed.

"What? No! What makes you think I'd know absolutely anything about this, I mean Merlin, I knew the woman was reckless but I didn't expect that of all things." I sighed in disbelief and looked at the paper again. When I see her again, I really am going to hex her for pulling a stunt like that she's going to give me a bloody heart-attack if she's not careful. Merlin, I turn my back for one minute and she does that!

Snape sighed. "Well, welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy." and with that he flicked his wand and the door opened so I made my way back to the Slytherin Dormitory. Merlin, I hadn't been back here since the night that Dumbledore died. I entered my room and dropped my bag on the fresh sheets of vivid green that covered my bed. _On a bloody dragon!_ She really knows how to cause a scene doesn't she.

I tiptoed across the hallway and saw in the Common Room, everybody I used to know seated on the chairs around the fireplace. Pansy, Blaise, Theo. Obviously not Crabbe and Goyle, they were stupid enough to follow Voldemort as soon as they could.

"Draco!" I heard Pansy cry from the Common Room. She shot up and started blubbering. Honestly it wasn't like I was dead or anything. Everybody turned and went silent as I stepped into the Common Room.

"Where is everyone?" I inquired.

"Don't you know? Most students have been kept home this year, you wouldn't understand the things they've been doing to some of the kids." Said Theo.

"They?"

"The Death Eaters, the Carrow twins. They're the worst for it." Blaise wrinkled his nose as Pansy ran up towards me and embraced me.

"Pansy, get the fuck off." I said as I tried prying her arms from my neck, the only person who was allowed to do that was Hermione not Pansy-obsessive-lover-Parkinson.

"Where have you been?" She choked.

"Around." I replied vaguely. "So what've I missed?" They all looked at each other.

"Nothing, I don't think anybody would be missing this much now. Hogwarts has fallen hard now what with all the torturing, and corporal punishment and whatnot." Theo replied gesturing to the place.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Said Pansy over her shoulder.

"That's because we're in Slytherin and Pureblooded you bint." Theo replied harshly. "You can't imagine what they make us do. They come around often looking for new recruits, and we're normally the first ones they come to, thinking we'll be swayed to the cause."

"Yeah, they've got us practicing Unforgivables on the Muggle-borns and first years, and not to mention Muggle Studies class. Its a compulsory subject by which they stand up the Muggle-borns at the front and ridicule their parents, calling the Muggles animals and whatnot." Blaise muttered glumly.

"Well it's not all that bad, I mean their only Muggles after all and-" Pansy started before I cut her off.

"Don't start Pansy. You know full well I'm past all of that now and I don't like you regurgitating such nonsense from them, not in my presence." I yelled at her.

"What's gotten under your skin?" She whispered quietly. "Is it Potter's Mudblood again?" She sneered.

"I don't have time for this." I sighed and turned back towards the Dorm stalking off quickly. How could Snape have let this happen to Hogwarts, he was on the right side surely? And the Muggle-borns, he told me he cared once for a Muggle-born so why is he doing this now? The man is so infuriating, and so is damn Hermione, what is she thinking breaking into fucking Gringotts!

I punched the bedpost and took a moment to calm down my erratic breathing before crawling into bed, hoping that tomorrow would make more sense.


	45. Chapter 44

**Just because I love you guys, I decided to upload ANOTHER chapter today. Also letting you know I am currently as far as Chapter 70 so it won't be ending anytime soon I assure you. You guys have been great so far but don't be shy review, drop me a message. I welcome all feedback be it positive or negative. Happy reading :3**

* * *

(Hermione POV)

As soon as we landed in the street in central Hogsmeade we heard an alarm of some sort begin wailing a piercing scream that made my ears feel like they were bleeding as the door of the Three Broomsticks burst open and the Death Eaters began pouring out into the street almost invisible with their billowing black robes blending them into the night sky.

The Death Eaters began looking around for us, until one of them got a bright idea. "Accio Cloak!". I held my breath as Harry tightened his grip on the folds of the fabric shielding us from their view. They began panning out, looking for us getting closer and closer to us.

"Let's just leave! Disapparate now!" I whispered frantically at Harry, wishing he would stop waiting because we would be caught any second now and he knew it. A Death Eater lingered around where we were, peering into each alleyway that surrounded us, he was mere inches away from my face now.

"We know you are here, Potter, and there's no getting away! We'll find you!" He growled and I had to restrain the urge to whimper.

"They were ready for us. They set up that spell to tell them we'd come. I reckon they've done something to keep us here, trap us." Harry said. Great, now we were trapped like rats and it wouldn't take long for them to weed us out.

"What about Dementors? Let'em have free rein, they'd find him quick enough!"Another cloaked figure called out.

"The Dark Lord wants Potter dead by no hands but his own."

"Dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants Potter's life, not his soul. He'll be easier to kill if he's been Kissed first!"

My knees began shaking violently and I had to grip onto Ron in order to keep myself standing. My last experience with Dementors had been one I hoped to forget quickly, in the Ministry when they had been chasing us out of the Ministry courtrooms and their hooded faces had been so close to my own as they opened their mouths to begin the life draining until Harry fired a Patronus, a stag which chased the Dementors away giving us a window of escape.

There was no way Harry could cast a Patronus without any of us being seen. "We're going to have to try to Disapparate, Harry!" I pleaded. I was done with fear today, we've gone from Gringotts this morning to standing a few inches away from an army of Death Eaters. I could feel the cold now, they were coming to find us.

My arms began to shake as I grasped onto Harry's wrist and tried to disapparate. I opened my eyes and was dismayed to find myself still standing in the middle of Hogsmeade. Harry carefully nudged us in the direction of a side-street so we quietly tiptoed over creeping our way down the walls.

The cold was becoming more prominent, I could see my breath in little clouds in front of me as I exhaled and my toes were beginning to lose their sensitivity. We battled on down the street until whizzing around the corner came a herd of Dementors with their hands outstretched rushing straight at us.

I gasped involuntarily, Harry raised his wand. I quickly put my hand up to prevent him from casting the spell, his Patronus was too obvious so I withdrew Bellatrix's wand and raised my arm. I had never cast a Patronus in my life and Harry had known that since he looked at me in fear. I let thoughts of Draco consume me as I closed my eyes and raised my wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" I whispered and the end of my wand glowed white and a white dragon appeared and began to blow white fire in the way of the Dementors as it flapped its wings about wildly, warning them off down the street roaring as it went.

"A dragon?" Harry asked me confused.

"Draco." I whispered with a silent smile on my face. He was my protector so it would only make sense.

From on the main road, there was a cry as they saw my dragon chasing the Dementors away and the footfalls of the Death Eaters got louder as they pounded around the corner from where the Dementors had retreated. I turned without hesitating and dragged Harry and Ron with me running as fast as I could in the other direction.

"Potter, in here, quick!" Came a voice as a door flung open in front of us. Harry dragged both of us in without hesitation and we tumbled in through the doorway "Upstairs, keep the Cloak on, keep quiet!"

We followed the figure up the stairs by only the light of the candle and frequently stumbled over one another's feet or the cloak trailing on the floor. He opened a door at the top of the stairs and ushered us in before closing the door and heading back outside. It was a dark and rather cramped room.

We took the cloak off and Harry and Ron hovered relatively close to the window to see a commotion outside between the Death Eaters and presumably the figure but I drifted away from them and over to the modest little fireplace which above it housed a decently-sized portrait of a young woman with long blonde wavy hair. There was an uncanny familiarity about the woman and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The figure entered the room again shutting the door behind him.

"You bloody fools. What were you thinking, coming here?"

"We can't thank you enough. You saved our lives!" Harry said graciously.

I looked at the figure, there was something familiar about him too. He had stringy white hair with a matching beard and housed a pair of half-moon spectacles on the bridge of his nose and had bright blue sparkling eyes.

"It's your eye I've been seeing in the mirror. You sent Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. I sat down on a rather wobbly looking chair before my knees gave way and clasped my hand over my mouth. The figure nodded.

"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?" He asked peering over his spectacles around the room.

"He's dead. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him." Harry said and I wrinkled my nose at the mention of the woman's name.

"I'm sorry to hear it, I liked that elf." The figure mumbled before flying around the room lighting the lamps so we weren't sitting by the dim moonlight.

"You're Aberforth," Harry said. I knew that name, Dumbledore's brother?! "How did you get this?" Harry said gliding his fingers across the surface of the mirror on the wall.

"Bought it from Dung 'bout a year ago. Albus told me what it was. Been trying to keep an eye out for you." Aberforth grunted.

Silence.

"We need to get into Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Don't be stupid, boy," said Aberforth.

"We've got to," Harry replied.

"What you've got to do, is to get as far from here as from here as you can." Aberforth retorted. Well give the man a prize, we could have used that thinking about five minutes ago when I suggested it.

"You don't understand. There isn't much time. We've got to get into the castle. Dumbledore. I mean, your brother wanted us..."

"My brother Albus wanted a lot of things and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything." Aberforth spat.

"You don't understand."

"You don't think I understood my own brother? Think you know Albus better than I did?"

"I didn't mean that. It's... he left me a job." Harry trailed off.

"Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

"I-it's not easy, no, but I've got to..."

"Got to? Why got to? He's dead, isn't he? Let it go, boy, before you follow him! Save yourself!"

"I can't. But you're fighting too, you're in the Order of the Phoenix"

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Potter, he wants you too badly. So go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself. Best take these two with you. They'll be in danger long as they live now everyone knows they've been working with you."

I felt my face pale. Of course I knew that but to have someone point it out was taking a drastic effect on me.

"I can't. It's got to be me, Dumbledore explained it all" Harry explained.

"Oh, did he now? And did he tell you everything, was he honest with you? I knew my brother, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus... he was a natural."

I couldn't be listening to this, so instead I drifted off into my own little world again, admiring the portrait of the woman above the fireplace. I know I had seen her before but I could not remember where. Then it clicked, the book!

"Mr. Dumbledore. Is that your sister? Ariana?" I asked, trying to divert the two from their heated discussion.

"Yes. Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, missy?" I blushed of humiliation.

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," Harry interrupted.

"That old berk thought the sun shone out of my brother's every orifice, he did. Well, so did plenty of people, you three included, by the looks of it."

"Professor Dumbledore cared about Harry, very much." I said matter-of-factly.

"Funny thing how many of the people my brother cared about very much ended up in a worse state than if he'd left 'em well alone." Aberforth retorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never you mind."

"But that's a really serious thing to say! Are you talking about your sister?" I spluttered.

"When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw, scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop the little freak doing it." Aberforth trailed off in deep thought.

I knew a similar feeling, my parents used to watch in horror when I accidentally performed magic when I was young like that but it was never anything serious and they kept their suspicions quiet.

"It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless. And my father went after the bastards that did it and attacked them.

And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good. They'd have seen her as a serious threat to the International Statute of Secrecy, unbalanced like she was, with magic exploding out of her at moments when she couldn't keep it in any longer.

We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy. I was her favourite. Not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books and counting his prizes, keeping up with his correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day.

He didn't want to be bothered with her. She liked me best. I could get her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother, I could calm her down, when she was in one of her rages, and when she was quiet, she used to help me feed the goats. Then, when she was fourteen... See, I wasn't there. If I'd been there, I could have calmed her down. She had one of her rages, and my mother wasn't as young as she was, and... it was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed.

So that put paid to Albus's trip round the world with little Doge. The pair of 'em came home for my mother's funeral and then Doge went off on his own, and Albus settled down as head of the family. Ha! I'd have looked after her, I told him so, I didn't care about school, I'd have stayed home and done it. He told me I had to finish my education and he'd take over from my mother.

Bit of a comedown for Mr. Brilliant, there's no prizes for looking after your half-mad sister, stopping her blowing up the house every other day. But he did all right for a few weeks... till he came. Grindelwald. And at last, my brother had an equal to talk to someone just as bright and talented he was.

And looking after Ariana took a backseat then, while they were hatching all their plans for a new Wizarding order and looking for Hallows, and whatever else it was they were so interested in. Grand plans for the benefit of all Wizardkind, and if one young girl neglected, what did that matter, when Albus was working for the greater good?

But after a few weeks of it, I'd had enough, I had. It was nearly time for me to go hack to Hogwarts, so I told 'em, both of 'em, face-to-face, like I am to you, now. I told him, you'd better give it up now. You can't move her, she's in no fit state, you can't take her with you, wherever it is you're planning to go, when you're making your clever speeches, trying to whip yourselves up a following.

He didn't like that. Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother... Didn't I understand, my poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?

And there was an argument... and I pulled my wand, and he pulled out his, and I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me by my brother's best friend and Albus was trying to stop him, and then all three of us were duelling, and the flashing lights and the bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it and I think she wanted to help, but she didn't really know what she was doing, and I don't know which of us did it, it could have been any of us and she was dead."

I couldn't say anything, but I choked on my sob and let the tears run freely from my eyes, how could I have been so wrong about Dumbledore?

"I'm so... I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Gone. Gone forever." Aberforth's voice cracked as he said that last line and I couldn't help but feel empathy.

"Course, Grindelwald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already, back in his own country, and he didn't want Ariana set to his account too. And Albus was free, wasn't he? Free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard of the-"

"He was never free," Harry interrupted

"I beg your pardon?" Aberforth asked astounded.

"The night that your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please... hurt me instead." Harry trailed off. I was shocked, this was the first time Harry had mentioned anything from what had happened that night prior to the murder.

"He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana... It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

"How can you be sure, Potter, that my brother wasn't more interested in the greater good than in you? How can you be sure you aren't dispensable, just like my little sister?"

"I don't believe it. Dumbledore loved Harry!" I exclaimed. No matter what Dumbledore's past had held, he was a good man and we all have chapters we would rather leave unpublished so I wasn't about to sit here and listen to Aberforth bad-mouthing his deceased brother in such a manner anymore.

"Why didn't he tell him to hide, then? Why didn't he say to him, 'Take care of yourself, here's how to survive'?"Aberforth retorted. I opened my mouth to reply before Harry cut in.

"Because sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!" Harry shouted. Couldn't have phrased it better myself.

"You're seventeen, boy!" Aberforth boomed.

"I'm of age, and I'm going to keep fighting even if you've given up!" Harry shouted.

"Who says I've given up?" Aberforth spoke quieter.

"The Order of the Phoenix is finished, You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves." Harry echoed Aberforth's words.

"I don't say I like it, but it's the truth!" Aberforth replied.

"No, it isn't. Your brother knew how to finish You-Know-Who and he passed the knowledge on to me. I'm going to keep going until I succeed or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I've known it for years." Harry said confidently. "We need to get into Hogwarts. If you can't help us, we'll wait till daybreak, leave you in peace, and try to find a way in ourselves. If you can help us, well, now would be a great time to mention it." He sighed exasperated.

Aberforth remained silent but rose and walked over to the portrait which smiled as he approached her. "You know what to do," He nodded to her as she turned and began to walk into the distance with her blonde hair trailing behind her.

"There's only one way in now. You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, Dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols inside the school from what my sources tell me. The place has never been so heavily guarded. How you expect to do anything once you get inside it, with Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies... well, that's your lookout, isn't it? You say you're prepared to die."

I looked at the painting as a small dot appeared and it began to get larger and larger as it walked into view and I saw the unmistakeable tangle of hair that belonged to someone familiar, as the approached us the portrait swung open to reveal Neville.

"I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!" Neville exclaimed, jumping down from the portrait hole and embracing Harry. Neville's face was shaded with bruises and there were several gashes to his cheeks, in truth he looked awful. He rushed over to me and hugged me tight. "I knew you'd come! Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!" He said excitedly.

"Neville, what's happened to you?" I exclaimed pointing to his cheek.

"This is nothing, Seamus is worse. You'll see. Shall we get going then? Oh, Ab, there might be a couple more people to the way."

"What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew and a Camwaulding Charm on the whole village!" Aberforth exclaimed.

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating directly into the bar. Just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot." Neville chuckled. We walked over to the portrait hole and Neville put his hands on my waist to lift me up before Ron scowled and cut in lifting me up gently. I chuckled, masculinity will never cease to humour me.

"I don't know how to thank you. You've saved our lives twice." Harry said to Aberforth who waved his hand dismissively.

"Look after 'em, then. I might not be able to save 'em a third time." He replied.

"Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it in the Great Hall at dinner and Draco Malfoy was absolutely raving mad at you Hermione! It was comical!"

"Was he really?" I smiled smugly to myself. Good.

"Yeah, it's true," said Harry as Neville began to laugh again.

"What did you do with the dragon?" Neville asked.

"Released it into the wild though Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet" Ron smirked.

"Don't exaggerate, Ron!" I scolded.

"But what have you been doing? People have been saying you've just been on the run, Harry, but I don't think so. I think you've been up to something."

"You're right, but tell us about Hogwarts, Neville, we haven't heard anything." Said Harry. I agreed, I needed to know.

"It's been ... Well, it's not really like Hogwarts anymore. Do you know about the Carrows?" Neville asked, all humour fading from his voice.

"Those two Death Eaters who teach?" Harry asked.

"They do more than teach. They're in charge of all discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows." Neville said. I shuddered and hoped that Draco was managing to behave himself for a change.

"Like Umbridge?" Ron chuckled.

"Nah, they make her look tame. The other teachers are all supposed to refer us to the Carrows if we do anything wrong. They don't, though, if they can avoid it. You can tell they all hate them as much as we do." Neville reassured us.

"Amycus, the bloke, he teaches what used to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, except now it's just the Dark Arts. We're supposed to practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've earned detentions-"

"What!?" I asked in horror.

"Yeah. That's how I got this one," Neville said pointing to a gash on his cheek. "I refused to do it. Some people are into it, though; Crabbe and Goyle love it. First time they've ever been top in anything, I expect. But its almost common knowledge they're Death Eaters now anyway."

"Alecto, Amycus's sister, teaches Muggle Studies, which is compulsory for everyone. We've all got to listen to her explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being re-established." I screwed up my face at this, my parents were Muggles.

I got this one," he indicated another slash to his face, "for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother have got." He added smirking.

"Blimey, Neville, there's a time and a place for getting a smart mouth." Ron exclaimed.

"You didn't see her. You wouldn't have stood it either. The thing is, it helps when people stand up to them, it gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry. But they don't want to spill too much pure blood, so they'll torture us a bit if we're mouthy but they won't actually kill us."

"The only people in real danger are the ones whose friends and relatives on the outside are giving trouble. We lost Luna at Christmas, and Ginny never came back after Easter, and the three of us were sort of the leaders. The Carrows seemed to know I was behind a lot of it, so they started coming down on me hard, and then Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off. Anyway never mind that we're here"

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?" Neville shouted smugly as he jumped out of the way of the portrait hole to reveal the three of us.

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"


	46. Chapter 45

(Hermione POV)

Ron lifted me down from the portrait hole as everybody began swarming us, calling our names pulling us into embraces. It really was wonderful to see everybody again, I almost started crying.

"Get the word out to Remus and the others that Harry's back." I head Neville mutter as the young boy quickly scampered off away from the crowd. I remained silent for a moment, letting Harry bask in his fame although it was good to hear people clapping for us and all. I smiled at Luna who waved back, the last time I had seen her was at the cottage and a lot had happened since then.

"Okay, okay. Lets not kill him before You-Know-Who..."Neville began pushing away the people crowding Harry to give us some space. "What's the plan Harry?" Neville asked as silence fell upon the crowd.

"Well...there's something we need to find..."Harry started. "Something hidden here in the castle that may help us to defeat You-Know-Who..."

"Right, what is it?" Neville asked.

Harry paused. "We don't know." I saw the hopeful smiles drop a little in the crowds.

"Where is it?" Neville asked.

"We don't know that either..." Harry admitted. Everyone's faces were looking at us like we had gone mad. "We realize it's not much to go on..."

"That's nothing to go on!" Seamus interrupted.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw...Um...it'll be small, easily concealed...anyone any ideas?" Harry asked hopefully.

Silence.

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem..." Luna began. All the eyes turned to face her and she looked bashfully at the floor.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go." groaned Ron. I nudged him with my elbow, he really could be irritating.

"Hasn't anybody heard of it? It's quite famous..." Luna mumbled.

"Yes, but Luna it's lost..." Cho said. "There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron asked rudely.

"Its a sort of crown, like a tiara." Cho replied. Before Ron could reply we could hear the door opening and the crowd parted to reveal Ginny who stopped in her tracks.

"Harry..." She whispered. Ron waved from behind Harry.

"Hi there..." Harry replied awkwardly as they stood looking at each other for a few moments more.

"Six months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie-First-Year." Ron mumbled to which I heard a few sniggers in the crowd and I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Honestly Ronald, you're ruining the moment!" I whispered back.

"I'm only her brother." Ron said.

"She's got lots of those. Only one Harry." Seamus chuckled.

"Shut up Seamus." Ron retorted and I had to bite my knuckles to hide my amusement.

"Snape knows, he know that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade. He's calling an assembly." Ginny spluttered.

Everybody began filing out quickly and silently, I couldn't understand what was going on. Harry made out to follow them and so we took a step forward before he turned and stopped us.

"No, wait here for Remus and the others. Then come find me, you know where I'll be." Harry growled.

* * *

(Draco POV)

"Malfoy! Get up quickly." Blaise yelled at me. I cracked an eye open and surprise, surprise it was the middle of the goddamn night.

"What in the name of...Blaise! What the hell!?" I cried. Honestly I deserved a good night sleep after that scare earlier.

"Get up. Snape's called an assembly, Potter's been spotted in Hogsmeade from what I've heard..." Blaise muttered, pulling on his robe. I shot out of bed. Now what the hell were they doing in Hogsmeade. Does that woman have a death-wish? Because if she pulls one more stunt like this so help me...

I pulled on my robe and made my way out into the Common Room and towards the exit.

"Stop! What're you doing!" Blaise yelled from behind me. "We've got to wait. Slughorn has to escort us. We're not allowed out on the corridors alone anymore..."

As if on cue, Slughorn tumbled in through the entrance and began to check us over warning the younger students to be careful around the Carrows. We all fell into step behind Slughorn in an orderly formation. I didn't like this one bit, I may as well have been in Azkaban. Why Mother decided to send me here is still a mystery to me.

We all filed into the Great Hall, the tables had been cleared away, the usual hovering candles were absent and there was no light at all in here. We were made to stand, in rows by house so I took my place next to Theo and Blaise. Where was Snape?

"Those are the Carrows." Blaise whispered as he nodded to the front of the Hall where two Death Eaters who I had seen a few times at the Manor stood with their arms folded eyeing the students. One Hufflepuff obviously wasn't smart enough to keep his mouth shut as he began chattering aimlessly to the boy beside him unaware that one of the Carrows was marching up to him.

He turned in horror at the last moment as the Carrow lifted her wand and whipped it across the boy's face. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the deadly silent Hall and I saw Professor Sprout cringe slightly. The doors burst open and Snape marched in with his cloak billowing behind him heading for the platform where he turned on his heel and stood for a moment.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." He began. Too bloody right I am wondering, I thought I'd never get off tonight and then when sleep finally took over I was called down here. Oh woe is me.

"It's come to my attention that earlier this evening..." He paused. "Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." So it was true. Everybody gasped and began whispering quietly to one another with Potter's name ringing out across the Hall, just like that day at the Ministry.

"Now..." He continued as the murmuring died down. "Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr Potter," He eyed McGonagall. "They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who _fails_ to come forward will be treated as _equally_ guilty."

Silence loomed over everyone in the Hall, the Gryffindors especially.

"Now then..."He started taking a few steps off the platform. "If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening," He continued pacing up and down the divide between us. "I invite them to step forward...now." He stopped.

Silence again.

Then there was the sound of footsteps echoing from somewhere behind me and everybody began to gasp. I whizzed around to see none other than Potter himself, standing in a Gryffindor robe. What a reckless move. He walked up to Snape.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defence strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. And I'm afraid its quite extensive." And with that, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and there were the Weasleys, Longbottom, Lupin! Why was he leaving Dora on her own. And then the next thing I saw was her marching forward, wand in hand next to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She looked so brave, so valiant, so downright reckless! But I couldn't help but gawk at her in admiration, I must congratulate their rather surprising entrance, the Death Eaters had yet to top that one. She hadn't seen me yet, she kept her determined gaze forward narrowing her eyes at the Carrows and Snape though I did see her eyes flicker over the students every few moments. Pansy, who was behind me followed my gaze to see me staring at Hermione and she scowled her rage was building.

"How dare you stand where he stood." Potter spat. Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell them how it happened that night!" He yelled. No Snape, don't tell them how it happened I'm standing right here. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him! Tell them."

Within a flash Snape withdrew his wand and all the students around him cowered towards the walls while McGonagall rushed out placing a protective arm in front of Potter and held her own wand to Snape. The silence loomed as the two held their wands to each other, then McGonagall made the first move.

She shot fire wordlessly from the end of her wand but Snape expertly shielded it, much like he did against Potter at the end of last year. She paused for another moment and shot another jet of fire his way and continued firing. He lifted his arm this way and that deflecting each burst until one hit the Carrow man beside Snape and he fell to the ground shortly followed by the woman then Snape stopped and twisting on the spot, he flew and smashed out of the window flying away with his cloak flying in the wind.

Was that all he'd got left in him? I mean sure, McGonagall was a lot better than I expected the old bat to be but surely he could take her on.

"Coward!" McGonagall screamed from behind him and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Snape for a moment. She turned on the spot as the students started cheering and with a quick wave of her wand the torches around the hall sprung to life and for a moment, it actually felt like Hogwarts again.

That is, it did. Until Potter decided to be a girl and fell over onto the floor. Everyone went quiet and I heard a few sniggers from behind me, McGonagall reached out for him. The enchanted sky began to darken and thunder began to rumble. Screams filled the room and to be honest, I hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. Then that voice filled the room.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and Hogwarts will be left untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." He hissed, it still seemed to echo around the room and some of them still hand hands clasped over their ears.

I looked to Hermione still at the door who was frowning and looking at the ceiling which gradually began to lighten a little and then I saw her hand clasped around Weasley's wrist. So that's what she's been _doing_ while I've been gone.

"What are you waiting for. Someone grab him." Pansy shouted. I turned to face her.

"Pansy, what the fuck." I whispered aggressively. Hermione ran in front of Harry and put her arms in front of him protectively, followed shortly by the Weaslette and eventually most of the student body. "What have you done? Now they're going to treat us like Death Eaters." I sighed.

"If you would, Mr Filch. I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the Hall." McGonagall piped up. Discrimination much! Well done Pansy, you've done it again.

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to ma'am?" The squib asked stupidly.

"The dungeons would do." She replied. I gasped. Okay, some of us deserved it but some others like Theo don't do Death Eater. Then I caught her looking at me, her brow was furrowed and she closed her eyes and turned away. Oh that's how she wants it. Our house began to file out of the Hall while the other houses booed at us. I walked straight past her and she reached out and touched my arm so I shrugged her off and didn't look back walking out of the Hall and quickly parting from the rest of the House. I wanted my wand back, and Potter was going to give it to me.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

Why was he being so cold and distant from me? I was in the right mind to storm out there after him and demand to know what his problem was but this was no time for petty issues. Voldemort was on his way and so as Harry marched out of the room and headed towards the Grand Staircase, I grabbed Ron's wrist and made after him.

We rushed through the stampede of students heading down the stairs trying to catch up with Harry ahead. Hogwarts was in chaos, the portraits were even scared as they shot up and ran out of their frames trying to round up everyone they could.

"Harry!" Ron called as Harry stopped. "Hermione and I have been thinking, it doesn't matter if we find a Horcrux unless we can destroy it. So we were thinking-" Ron began

"Ron was thinking. It was Ron's idea, it's brilliant." I panted.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary with a basilisk fang right? Well, me and Hermione might know where we can get one."

"Okay, but take this." Harry said thrusting the Marauder's Map into Ron's hand. "That way you can find me when you get back." He turned on his heel and began to make his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" I shouted after him.

"Ravenclaw Common Room. Got to start somewhere." He replied. I opened my mouth to reply but he was already gone so I took Ron's wrist and we rushed down the stairs again and headed for the Old Girls Toilets.

* * *

We were sliding down a big hole that I hadn't known existed until our second year under a sink in the Old Girls toilets and it wasn't a smooth ride. Odd rocks kept bumping my behind and I knew I wasn't going to be able to sit down for a while. The end of the tunnel came and we were flung out onto what felt like broken china underneath me.

I looked and picked up a small fragment of what I was lying on and realised it was a bone. I dropped it immediately and began to scream. Ron crunched his way over to me and lifted me to my feet. He kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all." I breathed. He grabbed onto my wrist and we began crunching our way over the bones towards what looked like a vault. Ron whispered incoherently and with a few clicks and rumbles, the door began to swing open.

"How did you-?" I gasped.

"Harry talks in his sleep." He shrugged as he grabbed my hand and led me through the second tunnel.

In our second year I had been petrified by the basilisk whilst I was in the library so I wasn't with Harry or Ron when they came down here, and I was actually glad for a change that I wasn't. There was a strange aura about the place that made my nausea resurface but the adrenaline was still coursing through me. We were off the bones now and began splashing our way through the little puddles on the stone floor.

Ron even took the time to point out little spots that had been significant like '_Here is where Lockhart was, and then I was here. Ginny almost died over there..._', it was all very irrelevant but I guess he was just as nervous as I but the whole time he never once let go of my hand. I wasn't sure about it, because I think Draco may hate me at the moment, and to be honest I wasn't in the mood for him but this was something different.

We stopped as the Chamber became clearer. There was a long stone path, and you could tell it was definitely the work of a Slytherin as lining the path were snake like pillars going all the way down to an atrium like area where there was a big statue of a head who Ron told me was supposedly Salazar Slytherin, I must say he's no more than what I expected him to be.

Ron led me over to where the skeleton of the basilisk lay, its flesh had completely gone but it was still laying on its back from where Harry had left it. He let go of my hand and crouched down next to the basilisk's mouth and looked at each of the fangs as one might do in a shop. When he had decided on one he clamped his hand around it and wiggled it around slightly before yanking it from the basilisk's skull which gave a sickening crunch.

I reached into my bag and began digging around for the cup we had stolen earlier that day and feeling the cold of the metal against my fingertips I grabbed it. It had the same iciness to it that the locket had when I had worn it around my neck, probably because it was of course part of his soul, if he had one. But at the same time I expected it to be warm still from this morning, burning my hand at the touch. Ron stood and walked over to me.

"You do it." He said offering me the fang.

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He said thrusting the fang into my hand and taking the cup. He knelt to the floor and positioned the cup. Was I going to do this, really? I knelt down on one knee with the fang in hand, as Ron removed his hands from the cup and looked up at me expectantly. My breathing quickened, I never expected to be the one to do this surely Ron would do it for me.

I steeled myself. No. This before me was a piece of that bastard's soul, he has ruined the lives of the people from which he hasn't killed. He wreaks terror and havoc wherever he goes and its because of him that I'm in this position right now, its because of him that people are concerned over blood status, its because of him that Mad-Eye, Sirius, Cedric, Harry's Parents and Dumbledore died and its because of him that Draco can't be with me.

In a fit of anger I raised the fang above my head and slammed it down into the cup which began to twitch violently and twirled through the water away from me. I knelt back and watched it, the water around us began thrashing violently as if we were caught in some sort of storm smashing against the pillars and the statue making barriers around the path so there was only one way out. Ron dragged me to my feet and we began running backwards watching the water build up and thrash about in front of us, it began roaring and I jammed my eyes shut as it showered us with freezing water.

That was it. I began panting with relief and again, my hand was in Ron's. We were both soaked to the bone and I don't know about Ron but I was freezing my bruised backside off. We stood rooted to the spot as the water calmed and seeped back into its original spot and I felt my hand slip from Ron's. I turned my head slowly to him, he was looking at me lovingly and before I could stop myself I buried myself in his arms and forced my lips to his passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and in his hair as he put his around my back and waist as I traced his lips with my tongue. This was unlike any kiss I had ever had with Ron, now of course there had been only two besides this but this one really got the sensations going I must say. I opened my eyes as he drew back from me and we both began to laugh uncontrollably.

To interrupt us there was a sudden amount of crashing and screaming from upstairs, we both sprinted out of the chamber and got upstairs to see Death Eaters pelting through the castle walls and students scrambling about in a flash of panic. I whipped the Marauder's Map out of Ron's back pocket and opened it quickly and we both began scanning the map as we briskly walked down a deserted corridor.

"Bloody hell, we'll never find him on this." Ron cursed.

"There he is, just there." I pointed to Harry's footsteps at the end of a corridor as he vanished. "He just vanished. Just now I saw it..." I exclaimed. Then I remembered Harry saying the same thing about Draco vanishing on the map last year to go to the Room of Requirement. Before I could voice my theory Ron interrupted.

"Maybe he's gone to the Room of Requirement? It doesn't show up on the map does it? You said that last year." Ron suggested. I was baffled.

"That's right I did." I spluttered.

"Let's go." He said dragging me down the corridor.

We rounded the final corner to see Draco, Goyle and Zabini rushing in through the doors. What was he up to now? I grabbed Ron and we quickly entered through the door before it vanished but no sign of anyone. We rushed through the aisles of clutter, Ron getting carried away occasionally at the odd piece of junk that he found but I urged him onwards. I stopped at a corner where I could see Harry standing and talking to someone. Peering around I could see Draco with his wand to Harry. I thought he wasn't like that, how dare he do this to my best friend. I withdrew my wand quietly and listened to the conversation, hushing Ron behind me.

"What brings you here Potter." Draco asked as Harry withdrew his attention from a small case on a table.

"I could ask you the same." He retorted.

"You have something of mine. I'd like it back." I knew he was talking about his wand, I had given it to Harry.

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

Draco looked at his wand for a moment. Wait, that was my wand! "It's Granger's wand. It's powerful obviously, but it's not the same. Doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?" How dare he raise my wand to Harry! I raised my wand to him and held back my other hand so Ron didn't get any ideas.

Harry paused. "Why didn't you tell her?" Silence. "Bellatrix. You knew it was me. You didn't say anything." It was because of me and Harry knew that, so why was he making him say it.

"Come on Draco." Goyle growled. "Do him."

"The Dark Lord wants him alive." Draco spat and began edging towards Harry with my wand. I wasn't about to sit back and watch this happen and I did something I never thought I'd do again and aimed my wand at Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted lunging forward to see my wand fly so I jumped and caught it looking to see the shocked look plastered on his face.

"It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!" Goyle shouted as I jumped to the floor quickly with my wand in hand. Draco grabbed Goyle's collar and began growling incoherently at him and dragged him away from the scene.

"Don't kill her!" I heard a shout.

"Stupefy!" I shouted after them, my spell missed slightly and hit the table sending the diadem flying. Harry's eyes widened in panic. Ron meanwhile went ballistic and began to chase after them wand in hand. Before I could stop him, he was gone and Harry began climbing the pile of junk and so I followed him grabbing onto the legs of the discarded stools to hoist myself up.

I threw each piece of furniture behind me searching for the little tiara as Harry reached a sofa standing on its side and tried to yank it back, I thought for a moment it was going to fall but he growled. "Got it!" as he whipped out the diadem. It was so very beautiful, silver with a big blue gem and a hanging jewel. If it wasn't a part of Voldemort's soul I would seriously consider keeping it.

We jumped off the pile to see an orange glow in the distance. "Run!" Ron was screaming as he pelted back through the clutter. "Goyle's set the bloody place on fire!" He cried grabbing my wrist as he passed me and dragging me off in the direction of the door.

The fire serpent was right on our tail and then I realised. "Ron, let go. I need to go back! Draco's in there!" I cried.

"No, he'll get what's coming to him!" Ron panted as fiery furniture rained down on us and I began to sob.

"No, Ron. Please! I have to get him!" I may have been as mad as hell right now at Draco, but I wasn't about to let him die. Never. I yanked my arm from Ron's grip only to realise we were cornered there was fire at every exit now. Harry conjured a wall of water just in time as the fire lion charged straight for us knocking us to our feet, only to see a pile of broomsticks next to us. How convenient that I hated flying.

Well, it was fly or death and so I mounted my broom and we took off and soared above the raging sea of flames below us. Once I was high enough, I started looking around me frantically. _No he's not dead. _I told myself dashing the tears from my eyes in order to see better.

"Come on, this way!" Ron yelled heading towards the exit. Harry looked back over his shoulder and I saw Draco and Blaise climbing towards the top of a pile of clutter.

"We can't leave them!" I cried and turned quickly forcing Harry and Ron to follow.

"She's joking right?" Ron shouted at Harry as we made straight for the pair. I was in front of them and since my broom skills weren't up to scratch I missed slightly and cursed myself before looking behind to see Harry pull Draco onto his broom and Ron pull Blaise. I sighed in relief and headed straight for the exit.

There was falling furniture everywhere and so it took a little extra effort to sway this way and that especially on a bruised behind, and then I laid eyes on the exit and pushed on until a wall of fire burst out of nowhere so taking my own wand this time I parted it to reveal the open doors of the room and we all flew out and that's when I lost my balance and tumbled off the broom rolling onto the floor.

"Harry!" I shouted and from my position, I threw the basilisk fang to him and he stabbed the diadem and Ron kicked it into the oncoming flames and with a wave of my wand the door slammed shut. Just in time. I turned my head to see that Draco and Blaise had gone. Left without so much as a thank you.


	47. Chapter 46

(Hermione POV)

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape." Harry cried.

"Lu-Lucius Malfoy..." I trembled at the thought of the man who had been so callous and distant one fateful evening in April of this year.

"Voldemort's not even fighting!" Ron said outraged.

"He doesn't think he needs to fight. He thinks I'm going to go to him." Harry said confused.

"But why?" I pondered.

"He knows I'm after Horcruxes, he's keeping Nagini close beside him, obviously I'm going to have to go to him to get near the thing." Harry panted standing and running down the stairs. I whipped the cloak out of my bag and threw it over Harry who quickly dragged us in too. We huddled together and ran down the next flight of stairs and I was shocked to see McGonagall charging around the corner, completely oblivious to our presence leading a pack of Aurors it looked like. I admired McGonagall, she really was a Gryffindor through and through brave and loyal. I noted her appearance, her hair was loose and her face was gashed in several places. She looked like she had come from a warzone, well in all fairness she had.

Passing McGonagall we sprinted down the last flight of stairs and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Draco, on the stairs battling a Death Eater, one of his own. His usually tidy kept self was dishevelled and he was furiously firing spell after spell at the masked Death Eater before him. The Death Eater shot him one spell that caught him off guard so I instinctively withdrew my wand and jinxed him unconscious before Harry lifted the cloak and began running down the stairs followed by Ron.

I looked at Draco for a moment who turned to see me still with my wand arm in place, before I quickly turned my gaze and followed Harry and Ron but not before he caught my hand I turned to look at our intertwined fingers and gave him a teary smile before letting go and making my way after Harry and Ron.

We ran past the Great Hall which was now filled to the brim with endless amounts of duellers. Teachers and even some students valiantly battling the Death Eaters, I was touched to see all of the houses uniting against the Death Eaters with the exception of the Slytherins who had run to join Voldemort at the first chance they got. With a loud smash the Gryffindor hourglass broke so the platform was covered with a blanket of green and red crystals mixing together making the floor a lot more slippery as it floored several Death Eaters.

I could also see the members of Dumbledore's Army fighting on the front line to protect the younger students, Dean was single-handedly battling Dolohov while Parvarti took on Travers firing curses this way and that with the green and red lights illuminating the Hall. I turned to see Fenrir Greyback trying to eat away at Lavender Brown's neck and although her and myself had a rocky history, I wasn't about to subject her to the mercy of Greyback, the raping werewolf. I fired a curse at him and he shot back from her body and a crystal ball hit him square on in the head.

The spiders had joined the fight, it appeared they were on Voldemort's side this time. Professor Trelawney threw more crystal balls from her perch and seemed to be going beserk shouting obscenely at the Death Eaters below while Hagrid ran out of the castle in order to protect the spiders only to be dragged away. Harry screamed and started after him until a monumental foot stomped down in front of us, I followed the leg up to see a giant who was trying to get into the upper floors, I withdrew my wand.

"Stun him and he'll crush half the castle!" Ron warned me and so I dropped my wand arm as Grawp came stomping around the corner just in time to see Hagrid dragged off by the spiders he was angered by this and in a fit of rage he turned and leaped upon the taller giant as they began wrestling. This was going to be dangerous if we lingered here any longer and so Harry started off in the direction of the forest, we ran after him until he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in the distance were hundreds of Dementors swarming and heading straight towards us outstretching their icy hands. This was my second run in with the Dementors today, and by their numbers I don't think we would be so lucky this time. Nevertheless, I raised my wand alongside Harry and Ron. No happy memories filled me at all, no matter how hard I tried and it was shown through our Patronus'. Harry's stag didn't even come, Ron's terrier ran a little and began to flicker on and off like a faulty lightbulb and my own dragon struggled to flap its wings and so it collapsed and faded.

So this was it, we'd come this far only to be Kissed by the hundreds of Dementors that headed straight for us. Then as I prepared myself, over my head shot three silver animals: a boar, a fox and a hare that leapt and began to warn off the closest Dementors but they were not deterred. I turned to see Ernie, Luna and Seamus with their wands poised.

"Harry...come on think of something happy..." Luna smiled sweetly.

"Something happy?" He tested the words.

"We're all still here, we're still fighting. Come on, now..." She urged gently and with that I closed my eyes and tried to let every happy thought I could muster fill me up, spreading to each depressing crevice of my body. Unknowingly I began to smile and uttered the incantation with Harry and Ron and the results astounded me.

Harry's stag took the lead charging forward with its head bowed and its antlers forward shining brighter than it ever had before. Beside it, Ron's terrier which ran at such a speed and began leaping with its claws drawn and finally my dragon which roared loudly emitting sliver bursts of fire at the Dementors as it flapped its wings furiously and together, the three of them were enough to clear the Dementors and once they were done had begun to fade.

"Can't thank you enough, you just saved us." Ron whispered. Before they could reply an even bigger giant pushed his way towards us carrying the biggest club I have ever laid eyes on. Harry didn't need to tell us to run this time because we did anyway, the club hit the ground where we had just been sending shock waves through the ground shaking it and almost causing me to topple over. But I ran, I ran with such a speed I didn't know I had within me.

"The Whomping willow, go!" Harry screamed as I pelted my way through the bushes. I ran faster than I ever had before, I ran faster than I had that time when Scabior had been on my trail. I ran in fear that if I stopped death would catch up with me and I didn't want to die. Not just yet, I had words left unspoken. I stopped in front of the Whomping Willow, my breathing was ragged, my sides were splitting and my muscles were crying out in agony at me and Ron and Harry joined my side.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I panted, aiming my wand at the branch of the tree that blocked the entrance. I grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around the three of us as we tumbled breathlessly into the low-ceilinged passage under the Whomping Willow. We crawled through the tunnel in silence, fearful that any sound that we might make would trigger an alarm or worse unwanted attention. At the end of the passage, there was a box in the way of the exit with only a small fraction of light being able to get through. Harry being up front could see what was going on, but me and Ron had to sit back and listen.

"My Lord, their resistance is crumbling"

"And it is doing so without your help. Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus? It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. I have thought long and hard, Severus...do you know why I have called you back from battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I knew his weakness you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can."

"My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely."

"But there is a question, Severus. There is. Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter? My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius' wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I have no explanation, my Lord."

"I sought a third wand, Severus. the Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

"My Lord, let me go to the boy."

"All this long night when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer. Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord?"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

Then all voices went quiet and I didn't have to see to know what happened next. The tell-tale whip of a wand, hissing of the snake and the screams and grunts of pain let on fairly quickly. I'm glad I wasn't sitting in front to witness it, but I know Harry was deeply shocked as his whole body had stiffened and began trembling slightly and he didn't once move his head to face us. My breathing quickened, I was terrified. Ron sensed this and reached his hand out and placed it reassuringly over my own though it didn't soothe me in the least.

We waited for a moment until the hissing had died down and then Harry who was now clamping his teeth down on his tongue so hard it was impossible for him not to have drawn blood stood up and emerged into the room. I half expected to see big, bald and creepy standing there with his emotionless eyes staring down at us with a sadistic grin on his face but much to my relief he wasn't.

As Harry moved from the entrance I could now see Snape, lying against the wall in a pool of his own blood and a gaping hole in the side of his neck to which he had pressed his hand. I turned away and into Ron's shoulder to try and stop the tears from coming. I may not have looked for long, but it was long enough to know that Snape wasn't going to recover of that I was certain and that's what upset me. Even if Snape did kill Dumbledore, no man deserved this fate, he was going to die alone.

They began having a hushed conversation and I could pick out the odd pained wheeze or gargle emitted from Snape my former Potions Master which did no more to console me. What may only have been mere seconds felt like hours to me waiting for Merlin to grant mercy on the poor mangled form that was once Severus Snape but it still didn't come. I wonder how many other losses we had yet to face. With another pained spluttering noise from Snape, followed by a thud I knew he was finally at peace. Harry came back through the passage blocking out any view of Snape so it was safe to look, but Harry's hands were covered in blood and grasping a vial, before I had chance to ask his voice echoed.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Harry looked as though he was about to cry, and I knew the same question was burning on his mind that was currently resounding in my own. Which dead were we to find when we got back to the castle. There was only one way to find out. We left the Womping Willow starting out with a brisk walk, anxious but reluctant to reveal the horrors that awaited us back at the castle but I needed to see. I needed to know that he was unharmed and after a few yards we began to break into a run, Harry had a pained look in his eye and I suspected he was wondering about Ginny.

We burst through the castle entrance and it was eerily quiet, there were no violent shouts nor screams of agony ringing out through the halls. There were no green and red lights rebounding off the walls illuminating the gloomy castle and the dreary night sky. There was just debris everywhere, remnants of what had occurred in the past few hours. We passed the entrance to the Great Hall and all stopped immediately, it had been turned into a makeshift infirmary where Madam Pomfrey and a few voluntary helpers ran about administering whatever treatment possible to the wide array of wounds that people had sustained.

I saw the lifeless bodies lying around the hall, and my eyes skated over them they were the people I knew Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey then my eyes stopped when I saw the Weasleys all crowding around a body on the floor to which Harry and Ron were already on their way over too. Molly turned as Ron approached and buried her face into his shoulder, moving just enough so I could see what once was Fred Weasley lying dead on the ground with all of the Weasleys mourning.

I was about to make my way over until from the corner of my eye, I saw a head of white blonde hair. I turned to see his head bowed over two bodies and his face was so pained, I could tell that much from this far. He turned quickly and left the Hall to reveal Remus and Tonks lying side by side both looking so peaceful in Death's icy grasp so much so they could have been sleeping and then what touched me the most, is that even in death they had their hands joined. Never alone.

I turned and quickly ran after Draco before anybody could note my absence as I saw him slip into an empty classroom. I opened the door a few moments after he had gone in and silently closed it behind me before rushing up to him whilst he had his back to me and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment.

"Hermione?" Came his hoarse voice. He turned around in my arms and I noted the tears in his eyes and felt my own begin to well up. "You're alive." He kept breathing into my hair over and over holding me so close I could barely breathe. "Remus and Dora. The-They didn't make it. Now that poor baby and Dromeda. However am I going to tell her?" He panicked.

I remained silent and let him cry into my shoulder trying to fight back my own tears in the process. I needed to be strong for him, as I had never seen him so distressed in my life.

"She died for a good cause, Draco." I soothed.

"No! She had an infant at home, and the reckless woman comes out here and gets herself bloody killed!" He cried. "You shouldn't even be out here, you shouldn't even be fighting this war."

"No matter what you say, this is my war and I'm not going to sit by and let everybody else die before me. Never. Not even if you torture me within an inch of my life." I replied.

"You and your stupid Gryffindor courage, I despise it. That's the attitude that will get you killed you stupid, stupid woman."

"There's a strong possibility I will get killed anyway and you know it as well as I."

"Don't talk like that please, it hurts me." And that's when I lost my control and let the tears fall freely. "At least you have a chance at living." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about this rationally. If Voldemort wins here tonight which it looks like he will at the moment, Potter will die, Weasley will die, you will die and so will I for betraying him. If by some miracle Potter manages to pull through, the mark on my arm is enough to condemn me for life."

I gulped at the realisation. He was right, and nothing I could do or say could comfort him now. It was inevitable. My stomach began churning again as he held me close, I couldn't lose him. We were doomed from the start.

"They wouldn't do that. Not if you've switched at the last minute!" I blurted out, trying to believe myself.

"Hermione," He sniffed. "In case I don't ever see you again, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart."

"Why are you saying this?" I cried.

"Because its possible that one of us might not make it and I couldn't risk not saying goodbye after our last encounter we left on bad terms I guess." He said softly reaching up and taking my chin with his hand pulling me in for a long lingering kiss. I don't know if it was the butterflies, but I felt like my stomach was going to drop out of me at any moment or failing that I would throw it up.

"Hermione?" I heard Ron's voice call from the Hall. I pulled my face away from Draco's and we both stood up when he wrapped me in a close embrace before letting me go.

"I love you too, Draco." I whispered before swiftly exiting from the room, tears spilling from my eyes knowing that that may have been the last time I would ever see my beloved again. I re-entered the Great Hall where Ginny ran up to me, her eyes were red and puffy and there were red streaks down her face where the tears had fallen. I wrapped her in a close embrace and began to feel a little light-headed.

"Hey Gin, could you loosen up a little?" I asked sheepishly. My stomach churned, my vision became blurred and started swaying and the last thing I remember was seeing lots of pairs of feet run up to me from my view on the stone cold floor of the Great Hall before everything blacked out.


	48. Chapter 47

(Hermione POV)

"Hermione dear, can you hear me?" I heard the voice. I stirred and cracked my eyes open to stare up at the face of Madam Pomfrey eyeing me curiously with the enchanted night sky in the background.

"Madam Pomfrey? What happened? How long have I been out?" I spluttered before wincing at the dull headache that seemed to have consumed me.

"You fainted dear, you've been out cold for the past hour almost. The Weasleys have been so dreadfully worried and not to mention Mr Potter." She rambled.

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.

"Well," She said looking over he shoulders checking nobody else was watching. "I ran a once over Hermione to see if I could find out what the cause was. I thought it was an injury you had sustained or perhaps the fear and I came across something..."

"What?" Silence. "What is it?"

"Hermione dear, you're with child." She said.

My heart stopped and I felt the blood rushing from my head once more, with child. Pregnant? Me? How impossible! I felt my stomach churning again and reached over to a pail next to me and emptied my stomach violently. How did this happen, I had only ever been with Draco twice! Tears welled in my eyes.

"Impossible." I breathed as the first tear spilled over my eyelid. " How far gone is it?" I asked.

"Its very early days yet dear, I'd say no more than two weeks at the most." She smiled sympathetically. "It seems you've had a wee bit of a shock, I'll fetch Mr Weasley for you."

"No!" I cried to which she turned to me astonished. "I jus-I just need to be alone for a moment." I breathed. She smiled at me again and gave me a nod before turning back to tending to the other students. Pregnant? Me, with a baby. Better yet, Draco's baby. He's going to _love_ that. I knotted my fingers together in an attempt to stop them trembling so much and bowed my head to try and hide some of the tears that escaped my eyes.

I wasn't even eighteen yet and I had just gone and done it, got knocked up the first, well second chance I got didn't I. This just made things a whole lot harder, if my life didn't end tonight what was I to do? I couldn't fight now, I had a baby in my belly and- what was I saying? I don't care, baby or no baby I am going to help Harry every step of the way like I promised myself I would do but first I needed to find Draco.

I stood up, clasping onto the wall for support and I heard a terrified student run into the Hall announcing they were back. I willed my legs to push me out into the Entrance Hall where I bumped into Ron and the Weasleys who asked me if I was okay to which I told them I was fine and they left it at that probably more concerned with the loss of their boy and what awaited them outside.

The rest of the school was present outside the front doors as we watched Voldemort and his army march up the bridge. I saw Hagrid, bound by chains at the neck holding something in his arms. As he got closer, I realised what that something was. It was Harry's limp body.

"Harry Potter is DEAD!" Voldemort yelled at us all. No, Harry could not be dead he was my best friend, he was my rock, he was always there to comfort me and now they had taken him from me. The tears slid down my face as I heard desperate cries from the students and staff behind me. Ginny was held back by Arthur desperately thrashing about in his arms while he tried to console her.

"Harry? HARRY!" I screamed.

"Silence. Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth you put your faith in me." He spoke with that lingering intimidation to his voice. All of Hogwarts was silent, except from the laboured breathing of a few distressed students as well as a few muffled sobs here and there. Voldemort however stood bearing that awful grin of his to us wallowing in his accomplishment before turning to the obedient army behind him.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He gloated to them to which they all laughed and snickered as did Voldemort himself though it wasn't a laugh as such it was like a cackle or a hiss, one could not expect such a shell of a man with no soul to have any sense of humour. If he had won, what was to become of me now. Harry Potter's mudblood, knocked up friend. Would they believe it was Harry's?

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die." He ordered with his arms outstretched. Well I knew for one, there was absolutely no way I was moving a muscle in fear of my own life as well as the little one growing inside my womb. For a few awkward moments, nobody else dared move either.

"Draco." rasped Lucius' voice from behind Voldemort. I shot around to see Draco, he wasn't moving yet and I could see he was in a deep conflict. 'No don't leave' I wanted to shout. He couldn't leave I had to tell him, I had to tell him about the child. He was purposely avoiding my gaze and so my eyes began to tear, don't leave me Draco please.

"Draco." Narcissa's voice beckoned him once more as Lucius held out his hand expectantly. "Come." To which he shot me a glance and I shook my head at him, trying not to cry. He shut his eyes, blocking me out and began to walk.

"Draco, please! Don't leave me." I whispered to which he shook his head with his eyes still clamped shut not wishing to look at me as he continued to walk to Voldemort's outstretched arms. I lost all self control at that moment and I sobbed a little too loudly and buried my face into my hands trying to muffle the sobs and shut out all of the eyes that continued to stare at me.

"Ah. Well done, Draco." Voldemort praised. "Well done." He said taking him into an awkward embrace. So that is where his true loyalties lay was it, now that they had won he was going to abandon ship and leave me with his child. I sank to my knees feeling like I was going to faint again, I had lost both Harry and Draco in a matter of minutes and it was taking a toll upon my heart which felt like it was ripping continuously. He had taken my heart and stomped on it right in front of my eyes before tossing it back in my face. Is that all I was worth to him?

I stood up and grasped onto Ron's arm for support and sobbed into his shoulder as I watched Narcissa steer Draco into her arms protectively as I tried to contain my sobs and tears never wishing to set my eyes on him again. I hated him, he had betrayed me once and for all and there was no way I would take him back, no way I would bring a child into the world that would bear his name. I let my anger build until to my horror, Neville began to limp forward in Voldemort's direction.

"Well, I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort huffed as the army erupted into laughter and I heard Bellatrix Lestrange's distinct cackle over the rest of them which turned my blood to ice inside me sending me quivering with fear just to relive the memory of what she had done. Ron's grip tightened around my waist.

"And who might you be, young man?" Voldemort said curiously inspecting Neville.

"Neville Longbottom." To which they all laughed again.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-"

"I'd like to say something." Neville interrupted. Voldemort contemplated this for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fist before turning back to Neville.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter Harry's gone-" Neville started.

"Stand down, Neville!" Seamus warned him.

"People die every day." Neville continued. "Friends, family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here." He said placing a hand over his heart. I couldn't help but be touched by Neville's passion and courage at this moment, he really is a true Gryffindor. "So's Fred, and Remus, Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain!" He paused and turned to face Voldemort.

"But you will! Because you're wrong!" Neville shouted at him. Voldemort was laughing at him now. "Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! This is not over!" He screamed and to my amazement he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat he held in his hand, I was truly gobsmacked. That is until of course Harry dropped out of Hagrid's arms very much alive. My face lit up instantly as did the entire student body.

"Confringo!" Harry screamed aiming for Nagini and then he began to run taking refuge amongst the arches as Voldemort fired spell after spell at him. At this point many of the Death Eaters had begun to disapparate, the only one's I saw being Bellatrix Lestrange with Greyback, Dolohov and a few others I couldn't identify. Narcissa grasped Draco's hand and began to walk him briskly away down the bridge shortly followed by Lucius Malfoy. Although my heart pained me greatly, I had to help Harry now he was alive after all and now my first main priority.

I grabbed Ron and ran straight over to him swerving him into the castle and away from Voldemort's wrath.

"I'll lure him into the castle, we have to kill the snake!" He cried.

"Neville!" Arthur shouted from behind me and before I could look, Neville had sprinted past me with the sword in hand only to be stunned backwards by Voldemort before he disapparated sending Neville flying. Harry quickly ran off and I grabbed Ron and made after him. I could hear him pelting his way across the halls, firing spells this way and that but I couldn't see him nor Voldemort.

I ran up the stairs where I could hear the spells rebounding off the walls, the hisses and booms. I felt vulnerable standing there with a basilisk fang in hand, waiting like bait for the snake to come and get me. Not a brilliant idea in my state of course I had someone else to think of other than myself however I wanted this over with no matter what the harm to my physical being. How I was going to get close enough to that dreaded snake without it biting me would be a whole other matter.

Then I heard it, hissing and lapping its forked tongue at me. I couldn't see it, the lights were dim from the early morning and my vision was still a little misleading, then I pinpointed it as it slithered slowly from the next flight of stairs not taking its black beady eyes off me. I impulsively picked up a rock and threw it at the giant snake, hoping to provoke it so it would perhaps take its guard down and go on the offensive for a little while. Instead it hissed at me more intensely and began to slither its way faster towards me causing me to back away a little.

I just needed to lure it further down a little more and so I continued backing away, not taking my eye off it as it got closer and closer flicking out its forked tongue. Where was Ron, the snake was a little too close for comfort. Then I saw him from the corner of my eye, creep up the stairs and I tossed him the basiisk fang which he raised above his head but the snake was too quick for him and immediately recoiled hissing and lunging at Ron causing him to drop the fang over the banister as he tumbled down the stairs and the snake took an immediate attack position against Ron.

I shot a spell at it quickly diverting its attention from Ron, it lunged at me missing as I swerved around it and leapt down the stairs grabbing Ron's hand and running as fast as my legs would carry me down the stairs. We had no basilisk fang now, and we had an extremely angry piece of Voldemort's soul chasing us. We got to the bottom of the stairs and our exhaustion slowed us down, it was getting ever closer and we had nowhere left to run. Ron placed his hand firmly around my back and shot a spell in the direction of the snake who lunged at us as I tripped dragging Ron with me into a pile of debris.

He hugged me close, this was it. We were finished. And the last thing I would see was those giant fangs of that evil snake that was about to kill us both. I shut my eyes and buried my head into Ron's shoulder. Before I heard the ringing of the blade and a scream emitted from someone. I opened my eyes to see Neville with the sword in hand, he had sheathed the head from the snake which had now flaked away into some black matter much like the other Horcruxes had. That was it, the last Horcrux and we were alive! I was alive! I began weeping in relief into Ron's jacket as he cradled me in as much shock as myself kissing my head relentlessly.

I don't know why I did it, perhaps to soothe the pain of my loss of Draco and the immediate pain and shock of my unexpected pregnancy or perhaps even the adrenaline that was now coursing through my veins but I lifted my head up and pressed my lips to Ron's. When we had tore apart from each other, we had witnessed Voldemort's demise, with the destruction of the last Horcrux, he too flaked away into nothingness and that was that. We had done it, and we had won.

I walked hand in hand with Ron back into the Great Hall where everyone was celebrating in the early morning light on the 2nd of May 1998. We were finally free of the tyranny of Lord Voldemort. Harry immediately invited us to take a walk with him out on the bridge, which I thought was an odd request since he had just defeated the Darkest Wizard who ever lived but nevertheless I obliged and the three of us walked amongst the debris. Harry twiddled the Elder Wand in his hands.

"Why didn't it work for him, the Elder Wand?" I asked.

"It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape he thought the Wand would become his but the thing is the Wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the Astronomy Tower. From that moment on, the Wand answered to him. Until the other night when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor.

So many things about that sentence made me wish I'd never asked. Why did it always have to revert back to Draco, my burning hatred for him right now was impossible to conceal and Harry shot me a puzzled look. I wish I could forget him, forget everything about him and about the time we had because that little gesture by which he betrayed me and everything I stood for, betraying me in my time of need for him was throwing it all back in my face but I still wished him to come back and tell me it would be alright and he would stay with me and I would let him.


	49. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys. **

**So then, how's it going so far? I've come up with the rest of the plot now and so shall be getting my head down and writing is ASAP for you, we may need some different POV's to show how the plot plays out otherwise it would seem a little confusing as it is quite complex but I'm working on it. **

**Thanks to all the guys who have favourited, followed and reviewed of course. I'm thrilled to see you guys enjoying it so far and so if you're reading this please take the time to review because its nice to know how I'm doing, even if its criticism lay it on me! I can take it, I'm a big girl after all :P**

**I hope you enjoy the last part of the plot which I'm expecting will pan out quite a lot so expect quite a few more chapters at this rate and I'm also going to write an epilogue too which I need to clear up a little of course but anyway back to the story then!**

**Currently I'm on Chapter 71, so yeah, it won't be finishing anytime soon, although updates may start becoming a little irregular over the next two weeks as I have two math exams coming up so need to revise! I've also recently put up another story that popped into my head called 'Healing Hermione', I'd appreciate it if you guys checked it out and let me know what you think and if it's a little too out there. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Corabel x**


	50. Chapter 48

_Hey guys, I know you're a little confused as to why I put in the whole Ron/Hermione thing and it will all play out in the next few chapters to make it seem a little more believable I guess. It may be hard to get your head around now but there's a reason for it, not just because its in the story. Sorry for the confusion. _

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I couldn't stand to look at her when I made that decision and switched sides again in the last few minutes of the war.

_"Draco, please! Don't leave me." _She half choked half whispered to me as I took those first few steps away from her. I couldn't look, I couldn't bear to see the pain I was causing in those captivating brown eyes of hers. I wanted to curse myself right there and then, she had given me back her whole trust as well as her heart after what I did only last year and now I was going to throw it back in her face again by leaving her.

I could hear her strangled sobs from behind me and I daren't turn around to look back. My Father eyed me giving me the infamous Do-Not-Go-Back-To-The-Mudblood look, he knew that I loved her and he still chose to drag me away from her yet again to join the bald creep and his obsession with Potter.

However, I hadn't seen my Mother ever since that night at the Manor when she had let me escape and so I needed to see to her well-being first and then I also needed to visit Aunt Andromeda, she was going to need me and I couldn't stay away from little Teddy who had lost both his parents because of that man's inability to control his lust for power and dominance.

Besides, who was I kidding really? Potter was now dead, lying in the great oaf's arms and so what chance did the resistance really have now? I wasn't going to be on the losing side, my family would make sure of that. We always thrived, living the best we could off our situation of course which right now meant our loyalties lay with Voldemort unfortunately for the foreseeable future however at least this way I could keep an eye on Hermione if they let her live of course.

"Ah. Well done, Draco." He hissed to me before holding our his arms. I stopped walking and stood rigid as he wrapped his arms around me awkwardly. Strange, I'd never seen him give a hug before in fact I wasn't sure he was capable of showing such affection to anyone. He released me and I walked straight towards my Mother and took her hand and hugged her, I daresay I missed her even though it had been little more than a week or two.

I turned around to see Hermione falling to her knees burying her face in her hands to muffle her escaping sobs. It broke my heart to be over here, not being able to go back to her now I frowned and turned to my Father who was watching me watching her and he shook his head at me probably knowing what my intentions were. In desperation, I turned to my Mother this time and her eyes had teared as she too shook her head at me gripping my hand tighter, I couldn't let her die.

Weasley placed his hand under her arm and she grasped his shoulder as he pulled her to her feet and she dashed the tears from her eyes. And then to my surprise Longbottom decided to step forward, and made a little motivational speech to the Order, I must say I never thought he had it in him but what can I say, its that foolish Gryffindor courage that possessed him, and it was that foolish Gryffindor courage that would get him killed if he didn't stand down.

But he didn't stand down, he still carried on much to Voldemort's amusement actually. I bowed my head as he mentioned the death of Remus and Dora, to which I heard my Mother's breath quicken and her grasp on my hand tighten. I don't think she had known the pair particularly well but still Dora was her niece and I think she was thinking about poor Aunt Andromeda and little Teddy too whereas my Aunt Bellatrix stood laughing as she was the one to cause the death of her niece, she was the one that had ruined that poor child's life. She was no family of mine, she was a cold-blooded killer.

Then Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from the hat he was holding, the same sword that Bellatrix had been so worried about Hermione taking that night at the Manor. Then to my astonishment Harry Potter rolled out of Hagrid's arms and began to run, I thought he was dead how in the name of Merlin was he alive? Many of the Death Eaters began to panic, if Harry Potter couldn't be killed that means that Voldemort was done for. My Aunt Bellatrix rounded up a group of Death Eaters and disapparated instantly, some loyal servant she was.

We however, were never loyal to anyone. We are loyal to ourselves and with that my Mother tugged at my arm as we marched down the bridge and away from Hogwarts quickly followed by my Father. I didn't want to look back, but over my shoulder I could see her running for the safety of the castle shortly followed by Weasley as she crashed into Potter and no matter how much I really wanted to stay to be with her I knew I couldn't and no matter how much I disliked the idea, I knew that Potter and Weasley would make sure no harm came to her and I would have to thank them for that.

* * *

We got back to the Manor and everywhere I looked there was a memory of the time when Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been here, in every nook and cranny of the house. How could I call this place home any longer? I released my Mother's hand and burst out the back doors and into the garden which was illuminated by the morning light.

How could I do this, sit here while she was possibly dying right now in fact she could possibly be dead right now and the fact that I was here, with no harm to me except from a few telltale gashes from when I had fought that Death Eater on the stairs that coincidentally Hermione had finished off for me. It didn't sit right with me.

The news came later that day on the Prophet. The Dark Lord is finished. It was over, done and she was alive but from her picture with what the Prophet are now calling the Golden Trio, she didn't look as though she was happy at all in fact she was quite the opposite and I knew that I had been the cause of it. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new Minister for Magic which I found a little comfort in as Kingsley had been quite sympathetic to our family's situation.

The Auror's arrived later that day and they began ransacking the house to try and find something they could incriminate my Father for but much to their obvious dismay, they hadn't and we were officially free from any ties to that bastard except from the mark etched into my forearm as well as my Father's. I went upstairs into my bathroom and showered off all of the evidence of the battle and noticed that in fact my Dark Mark was no longer black but slowly fading into a white scar still imprinted on my forearm.

Then I forced myself downstairs still hearing the banging and crashing of people searching, but in fact the Aurors had long left the house and it was my Mother tearing apart the furniture.

"Mother, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" I asked as I walked up to her and took her into my embrace.

"I can-I can't live in a house that reminds me every day of the horrors that unfolded here. The death, the torture, the conspiracies. I just can't." She sobbed. I knew how she felt, not once had I entered the room where Hermione had been tortured, in fact that was the last time I ever had been in there and every time I thought about it, all I could see was that pool of her blood and it wasn't any different from any other wizard or pureblood.

"Might I suggest remodelling?" I asked her hopefully. Her face lit up instantly, I knew she loved this sort of thing as to be honest she had nothing to do here cooped up at the Manor playing housewife day in, day out. It was the first time I had seen her smiling in a long time as she began rushing around in delight muttering to herself about what she might do with the place. It was good to see her happy, and the only woman I cared for right now was completely unhappy and it was my fault.

"I'm going to see Aunt Dromeda. I know she lost both Remus and Dora and I want to see how she's doing." I told her to which she stopped in her tracks.

"I'll come with you." She offered. To which I held out my arm which she took and disapparated.

We were just outside Hogsmeade and the cheers and celebratory cries were heard from here, the whole wizarding population was rejoicing that Voldemort was now dead and that we were all free. Some people even let off sparks from their wands illuminating the afternoon sky as we walked quietly along the country path and I dreaded the moment when she found out. Perhaps she already knew.

The little cottage approached our view and with a heavy heart I knocked on the door to reveal a frustrated Andromeda who yanked open the door and hugged us tightly.

"Cissa! Draco! Have you heard, he's dead! I can't believe it. You haven't seen Dora have you, I'm going to hex her so badly when she gets back. The little devil ran out in the middle of the night and-" She was interrupted by another knock at the door. "Hold that thought." She said and made her way over to the door again. She didn't know.

"Dromeda!" My Mother cried to which Andromeda held up a hand to indicate she would be back in a moment. She opened the door and we rushed into the lounge to see her standing at the door, with Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few Aurors. He held out two familiar wands and placed them into her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Kingsley said softly as Andromeda fell to her knees clutching the wands in her hand as my mother knelt behind her wrapping her arms around her inconsolable sister as she sobbed loudly and my Mother stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her.

"My Dora. My baby Dora is gone and my poor Remus. Whatever shall I do. Oh Cissa!" She sobbed and my heart bled at the sight of the woman who I could depend on to be strong fall apart.

"Please do come in Minister." I said to Shacklebolt who nodded at me in acknowledgement with sadness in his eyes. I know he was close to Remus and it must pain him to be the bearer of such bad news. I heard Ted from upstairs begin to wail and I excused myself to go to the little boy who was now orphaned. He was in what used to be Dora's bedroom in a little crib beneath the window. I sucked in my breath and peered into the crib to see the little boy thrashing about, kicking and punching the air with his small limbs and his face was screwed up and streaked with tears.

I furrowed my brow and picked up the infant in my arms who stopped crying as I lifted him from his crib and held him close to me. I vowed to myself from that moment that I would be there for this boy through thick and thin because he had no parents to do so for him, because they had been cruelly taken from him by his own Great-Aunt Bellatrix. He fisted my hair curiously and pressed his cheek to my own, he still had that sweet child smell about him.

I heard Andromeda's drowned cries from downstairs and Ted did to as he began to whimper slightly at the sound from below. I hugged him close and rocked him gently trying to shush him which didn't seem to be working so I tried the next best thing and raised my finger and began softly tickling his chin to which he smiled his toothless grin, that was enough for me and I smiled back at the beaming infant.

I exited the bedroom with Ted still in my arms and back downstairs to were my Mother sat in the arm chair with Andromeda curled up next to her, resting her head on my Mother's shoulders still whimpering a little. My Mother looked up at me and smiled a pained smile at the little boy in my arms as I sat down into the chair opposite the Minister who dismissed the accompanying Aurors.

"Mr Malfoy." The Minister spoke, and I half expected him to be talking to my Father for a moment but then I realised it was me he was addressing. "I am sorry for your loss and that is why I shall do everything in my power to hunt down the witch who snatched Remus and Tonks from this world." He said passionately. "However you know as well as I the witch in question happens to be your kin. Lestrange."

Andromeda's head shot up. "She did this? She killed my Dora and her Remus? How could she, my own sister!" She cried burying her head into my Mother's shoulder once more. I saw my Mother cringe at the tear stains Andromeda had left on one of her favourite blouses but nevertheless comforted her sister.

"I assure you Andromeda, I will do everything in my power to find her for I cared for the pair too as you know which is why I want her captured and put on trial as soon as possible. However, we have no trace of the witch nor her companions that fled Hogwarts with her. We must ask you that if you have any information regarding her whereabouts that you pass it onto us."

"Without hesitation I would incriminate that dreadful woman I have the misfortune to call my Aunt, let me assure you. Alas, I have no information as to her whereabouts but I ask that I may be involved in the investigation as much as possible. Remus and Dora deserve justice as well as their little Ted." I replied. I loathed Bellatrix and would do anything to see her behind bars.

"I could take you up on that offer Mr Malfoy seeing as you are so passionate for the case. In fact due to the large amount of losses at the Ministry I might ask you if you would consider joining us after you take your NEWT's of course, considering your past reports you would be an asset to the Ministry." Shacklebolt concluded. Wow, he offered me a job at the Ministry a goal I never thought to have achieved so quickly but I was confused as to how he could put his trust in me .

"Minister, I would be delighted however I must ask, why me?"

"Well Draco, I see that you cared for Remus and Tonks enough to want to have your own Aunt sentenced for her crimes besides we know you weren't a willing Death Eater from what Miss Granger used to tell us about you, you saved Mr Potter's life twice if I recall correctly and you also took down several Death Eaters at the battle previous. I think that is enough to convince me of your loyalties." I was stunned to silence. "I will get in contact when your NEWT's come through until then I need to get the Ministry in order. Good day Mrs Tonks, Mrs Malfoy, Draco." And with that he disapparated.


	51. Chapter 49

_A/N: Yes I named the house elves after the PacMan ghosts :3_

* * *

(Draco POV)

We returned to the Manor the next day so Mother could watch over Aunt Andromeda who was still deeply upset and grieving for her daughter while I watched over Ted who would sleep in my old nursery just across the hall from me. I would comfort him when he cried, feed him when he was hungry and played with him when he was bored. I wanted him to have the best life possible now he had lost his parents.

I never let him from my sight and would always try to find something new to do with him. We spent most of our days while I waited to go back to Hogwarts walking around the gardens trying to absorb the good weather. Sometimes if she was feeling up to it, Andromeda would join us also and I would give her Ted to hold for a while, because he comforted her like he comforted me. She would press her cheek to his head and sit at the fountain silently grieving for her daughter, her son in law and her husband who we recently found out had been killed a while back apart from Ted, we were the only family she now had.

When feeding time came for the little one, she had purchased some Muggle formula which I was a little cautious about to make his milk because his Mother was dead and so could not provide it. My Father suggested hiring a wet nurse trying to avoid forcing a child with whom we shared blood to be associated with Muggle things. The war still hadn't changed him and he still had a disliking to Muggles and thought himself superior to the Muggle-borns.

I however, found it fascinating and Andromeda taught me how to make the powder into a milk and warm it before giving it to the child and it was all without magic. My Father said I was doing house elf work but I didn't care, I wanted to care for Ted properly as I wanted to give him a better childhood than I had had myself. I knew that sometimes Andromeda couldn't look after Ted and poor Mother was still giving her best efforts into cheering her up. She would take her out shopping and let her help chose out the new colour schemes and furniture for the Manor which seemed to divert her a little but there was still that sadness lurking in the back of her eyes.

Father would stay in his study often, or go out to important meetings making sure the Malfoy businesses were in order trying to improve the family name so we would come out of the war relatively unscathed. It was then one afternoon when I had taken Ted into the Malfoy Library which was stacked with books. Mother had even hidden some Muggle books in here away from Father and we both enjoyed to read them sometimes, ranging from fairytales to English classics and they really were insightful. Mother's favourites in particular were written by Jane Austen when I was younger and she would read them to me at night if I was well behaved. If my Father should come in, she would have a wizarding book hidden over it so he was none the wiser and we would both giggle after he had gone.

Honestly, the story wouldn't be of much an interest to me, romance novels were something I didn't particularly enjoy but I could abide but I just loved to hear my Mother read to me at night and I would laugh when she tried to deepen her voice when trying to imitate a man's voice because it sounded so unrealistic and we would both laugh before she would hug me close and bid me goodnight and leaving me to sleep until tomorrow.

I pulled out Mother's old copy of Grimms' Fairy Tales and snuggled Ted in my arms while I casually flicked my wand turning the pages of the book. He gurgled and struggled from my arms and started looking at the page that was open in the floor, I peered over his shoulder to see him admiring an illustration of _Cinderella. _The young woman was supposedly running down the stone steps leaving behind a singular shoe her dress was flying about her and her hair was about her in brown waves. I hadn't read this one before.

She actually reminded me much of Hermione on the night of the Yule Ball in fourth year when she went with the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum, I remember how he couldn't keep his filthy hands off her all night and worst of all she bloody well let him. That was the night when I realised that I carried a torch for Hermione, just looking at her in his arms was torture enough for me especially since she looked so beautiful that night her hair was for once not its bushy self and was swept back from her face in an elegant knot with a few stray strands hanging down and she was wearing floaty blue robes that hugged her curves perfectly and that was when I knew I desired her.

I wonder how she was now. Would she forgive me again? I hauled Ted back into my lap and we became lost in the tale of The Elves and the Shoemaker, the inspiration actually coming from the house elves who were made to make shoes for their Master's shop until the wizard's wife began to disagree with the treatment of them and so made them some clothes and so setting them free.

Sounded very familiar to Hermione's intentions when she created SPEW back in fourth year and how she would patronize me constantly about us having four house elves with Blinky being my personal elf, though I didn't treat him as badly as my Father would with Inky. Fourth year really was a good year aside from the whole ferret incident which I have seriously considered having my memory modified over.

Towards the end of the tale, my Mother walked in to the library and smiled at the sight of me reading to Ted. I didn't notice her until Ted emitted a squeal of delight and held his arms out to my Mother. I stood up and replaced the book on the shelf and handed Ted to her.

"You're Father needs to see you, Draco." She said, her voice quavering as she spoke and her hands trembling slightly as she repositioned Ted in her arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me through teary eyes and nodded a little. Confused, I walked into my Father's office to have my Mother shut the door behind me. He was sitting at his desk holding a glass of firewhiskey and swirling it around in his glass as he stared at me.

"Ah, Draco. Good news, Hogwarts has been restored to its former glory."

"So when am I leaving then?" I asked to which he chuckled slightly.

"You aren't."

"Why ever not? I need to complete my NEWT's Father, otherwise I cannot take up the job in the Ministry." I retorted.

"Oh no son. You will complete your NEWT's, just not at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because I am not having you back near the mudblood bint, she will bewitch you Draco."

"What?! Are you crazy, I love her and nothing you can do will keep me away from her."

He smirked. "You don't love her, she has cursed you to think that you do. But don't worry, I have found a way to save you from her." He paused and I looked at him in bewilderment. "You remember Miss Greengrass do you not?"

"Daphne?" I asked.

"No the other one. Astoria I believe."

Astoria Greengrass. I had seen her a few times loitering about the Slytherin Common Room, she was in the year below myself and most of those in our year found her attractive and wanted to in their words 'climb on her'. I didn't see it, to me she was just another pureblood doll who hadn't got two braincells to rub together.

"Mr Greengrass and I have come to an arrangement that will benefit both of us you see. The Greengrass family are on the brink of bankruptcy after the Dark Lord's demise and the Malfoy family will be long forgotten if we do not get ourselves back out there, and what a better way to do so than a wedding, hm?"

"Marry Astoria Greengrass? Are you being serious! I can't marry her, I don't even know the woman!" I protested. No way was I going to marry Astoria Greengrass, ever.

"Do you have someone else in mind, Draco? The mudblood perhaps?" He sneered.

"Why ever not. I love her after all and its not like she's just any Muggle-born witch, she's the brightest witch of our age apparently. Is that not good enough for you?"

"No. You saw as well as I Draco that that mudblood wanted nothing more to do with you when you left her to join us, she was even clinging on to Weasley. Did you know that they're together, hm?"

I didn't believe it. She wouldn't do that would she? I frowned and tried to think. "At least let me see her."

"No."

"Then let me write to her! If you let me do this I will marry the Greengrass girl." I blurted out. Shit, now I was technically betrothed if he accepted.

"Very well Draco. One letter and that is all. The Greengrass family will arrive for dinner tomorrow and you will officially request her hand then your tutor will arrive within a few days to prepare you for your NEWT's which I want taken before the wedding. And don't decide to wriggle your way out of this because if you don't go through this marriage we will disown you just like your grandparents did with Andromeda when she married a Muggle-born." He snapped.

I ran out of the room. Married? To Astoria? She was pretty yes and pureblooded but that was all. Now I was deemed to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life watching the woman I truly loved go on without me. My Mother stood holding Ted from around the corner.

"Draco..."She started.

"Leave it Mother." I growled harshly wishing she would leave and so I stormed up the stairs and into my room before getting out a fresh sheet of parchment and my quill. How was I going to find the words to tell her it was going to destroy us both. I had to make the deal, I couldn't not see her again or at least tell her. I needed to know if she still wanted me, and if she did I would give up everything for her. I stared at the blank piece of parchment for a while longer before taking my quill.

_My Dearest Hermione..._

* * *

Forty-Eight drafts later, I had completed my final version of the letter I planned to send. I read it over and over and when I was satisfied I enveloped it and wrote her name neatly on the front before sealing it with wax at the back before calling Blinky. He apparated with a pop.

"Master Draco called for Blinky?"

"Yes, Blinky. I need you to take this letter and send it off immediately." I said handing him the letter.

"Of course Master Draco."And with a pop he disapparated again. It was dark outside now but I was exhausted, too much emotional trauma in one day. So with a sigh I flopped onto my bed and slept hoping that the morning would bring her reply.

I slept straight through the night, a dreamless yet peaceful sleep. I got out of bed and wrapped myself in a black robe before going in to check on Ted who was awake in my old crib and kicking his little feet about in air wildly. I picked him up and walked downstairs into the kitchen to see the elves already preparing breakfast.

"Can Pinky help Master Draco?"

"No no Pinky, that's fine. Could you fetch Blinky to me?" I asked as I took the bottle from the fridge and with a quick spell warmed it up before feeding it to Ted who suckled on the bottle a little too eagerly leaving leaving little drops of milk spilling from his mouth. With a pop, I heard Blinky appear next to me.

"Any owls this morning Blinky?" I asked anxiously.

"No, Master Draco. Blinky checked this morning but Master Draco's owl has returned."

"That will be all, Blinky." So that's how she really felt then. And for a moment there, I though she actually loved me. Of course she didn't. She still wanted Weasley after all this time didn't she? I thought that perhaps a year and a half that this would have meant something to her and she wasn't going to throw it away after the first rough patch that we have, well the second to be precise. Well, much to my dismay it looks as though I was to marry Astoria Greengrass after all.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

We were now halfway into June, and the NEWT season was almost over. I sighed and hauled myself out of bed, it was odd to wake up and not be surrounded by the other Gryffindor girls but Lavender had been killed in the war, she had died from her injuries inflicted by Greyback and Parvarti had left to go home and be with her family. I was the only one to return but I needed to take my NEWT's and so McGonagall had given me a room of my own.

When I had returned I had to sit down with McGonagall and tell her about my condition. She looked at me as if I had just killed Voldemort, her face paled and she was speechless for a few moments. I still wasn't sure how I myself felt about this child I mean I'd always wanted a child but it was something I had penned in my life plan around the mid twenties section not 17. I wanted to get on my feet first, I wanted to pass school, get a good job, get married buy a house and then finally have children and I hadn't even passed school yet.

_"Who fathered the child?" McGonagall asked, shocked. _

_I hesitated. Was I really going to tell her, it could ruin everything. I inhaled deeply. "Draco Malfoy." I whispered. _

_"Oh. Miss Granger, did he-" She started. _

_"No! No!" I shook my head and buried my face into my hands and began to cry, she put her arms around me and let me ride out my tears. "It's going to sound horribly rude, but I wish it that we kept the parentage between the two of us. I still don't know what I'm going to do yet."_

From then, McGonagall had been my shoulder to cry on since I had nobody else in the whole school. I was the only student from my year brave enough to return and take my NEWT's, others had requested to take the test outside Hogwarts but of course they all had places to go and my parents were still in Australia. I would want nothing more than to go over there and give them the potion that will allow them to remember but there were still Death Eaters out there and I can only imagine they would want revenge.

Ron had been kind enough to invite me back to the Burrow when I was done for the summer and for however long I needed afterwards which gave me time to think about what I was going to do with the child while Ron and Harry took their Auror training. This morning was my last of the NEWT's so I stepped into the shower and tried to calm my nerves a little and I felt the vomit in my stomach which kept growling and gurgling and I couldn't be completely sure if it was my nerves or my pregnancy causing me to feel so ill.

My bump wasn't going to show for a long while yet as I was only just coming up to two months and I didn't even feel pregnant the only sign was my skipped period of course which put my suspicions to rest but my body was patched with burn scars with the scar tissue making me look like I was two different colours. McGonagall had subjected me to daily check-ups in the morning wanting to make sure the health of my baby was ensured which was thoughtful of her as I didn't know what was good for me and what wasn't.

This morning I had gone to Madam Pomfrey asking for a calming draught to try and tone down my nerves but apparently it could have an effect on the baby and she wanted to keep me from using as many potions as possible to ensure the babies health. This baby was nuisance already just like it's father I must say nevertheless I sat down and Madam Pomfrey took down any symptoms I may be having which again was none so far. Then she placed my normal glass of cranberry juice next to me, I was glad I was able to keep drinking it as it was good for the baby so who was I to complain.

Then McGonagall rushed into the hospital wing and drew the curtains around my bed with a quick wave of her wand. Her face was as pale as the morning I had told her about the baby and so I was naturally nervous about what was happening.

"Miss Granger, I needed to break the news before you heard it anywhere else." She panted.

"Professor?" I asked raising an eyebrow as she held the copy of the Prophet out to me. I stood up off the bed and retrieved it from her grasp before unfolding it and reading the front page.

_With mummy's ring I thee wed: __Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass engagement of the decade. _

I gasped aloud and felt my legs go numb, I put a protective hand over my stomach dropping the paper to the floor and following it shortly after I cried out in despair how dare he do this to me. Knock me up and leave me then get engaged without saying goodbye, nice style Malfoy. I cradled my flat belly as McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey both sank to their knees after me and put their arms around me as I cried it out noisily.

That feeling returned, he had ripped my heart from my chest and torn it up in front of me before throwing the remaining pieces to the ground. My stomach flipped wildly and I was going to throw up, I quickly broke from their embrace and crawled across the floor reaching for the bin and expelling my small breakfast into it as the two elderly women watched me in despair from behind. When I had finished I sat back and hugged my knees to my chest, resting my head on top allowing my hair to create a curtain around me so I couldn't see their concerned gazes.

I sat like that weeping for a few moments before I lifted my head as the light hurt my sore eyes. My skin felt pinched and stretched around my eyes and it stung to rub them or wipe my tears away. The paper that lay before me had a picture of Draco and Astoria in Diagon Alley somewhere but he had his arm around her waist and they were both smiling. Was he really so happy to be rid of me? I had never seen him so much as look at the girl in our time at Hogwarts but then again, until sixth year I wasn't looking, he could have used me to spark her interests.

"What am I going to do?" I breathed to which the two women on their knees beside me remained silent. I couldn't very well tell him now could I, imagine the scandal it would cause the brains of the Golden Trio gets fucked over by a former Death Eater and is knocked up with his child while he doesn't give a damn what happened to me because he's so wrapped up in his new fiancée.

"Well you can't very well take your last NEWT, not in this state, I won't allow it." McGonagall said finally.

"No Professor, please. I need to do this, it's my last NEWT and its transfiguration. Please, I can take this. I won't let this affect my performance I promise I can still get an O, I will show you. Malfoy can't take that away from me at least." I pleaded.

Her face softened. "Oh Miss Granger, your Gryffindor determination never ceases to amaze me. If you feel you can do it then by all means I can't stop you after all."

"Thank you." I said as my voice broke and I collected myself and muttered a quick Scourgify before making my way to the Great Hall to complete my last NEWT leaving the two women dumbfounded.


	52. Chapter 50

(Hermione POV)

I finished my NEWT feeling pretty confident about myself, although it did nothing to lighten my mood. I was still battling the heartbreak that threatened to consume me. The tears kept blurring my eyes while I was trying to take the paper, and I kept having to dash them away furiously so I could stick to my time limit and try and finish the paper.

The answers came to me naturally, which I was a little disappointed about because I didn't really have to think about anything other than how I held the quill in my hand so that image on the front of the prophet consumed most of my thoughts. He was smiling, and holding her. Astoria Greengrass. I thought he didn't like such pureblood trash, and it's not like she was a virtuous little thing either.

She had already ridden the brooms of half of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Wait, what am I saying. I'm not jealous, I refuse myself to be I am simply disappointed that is all and my pregnancy hormones are imbalanced making me emotional. Madam Pomfrey kept an eye on me throughout the exam to check that I was okay otherwise they would withdraw me and make me resit which I wasn't going to do.

So when I was done, I handed the examiner my paper and quickly ran up to the portrait of Anne Boleyn on the the fifth floor, she really was a lovely witch a Muggle-born like myself who was thrust into the bed if King Henry VIII, and beheaded when her witchcraft had been discovered the poor woman. McGonagall thought she would be of good company to me although I must admit, she was rather devious.

She frowned as I approached her. "Whatever's the matter with you Hermione?" She asked.

"I'll tell you inside Anne." I sighed to her to which she rearranged the French hood on her head and stood up, straightening her skirts and opened the portrait hole moving on to her frame inside my personal Common Room. I entered as the portrait swung shut behind me and I slumped on the armchair in front of the fire as I gazed up at the empty frame above the fire waiting for her to make an appearance.

She slid into view and slumped herself down and clasped her hands together in a feminine fashion and placed them appropriately in her skirts looking at me expectantly. "How did your transfiguration NEWT go, ma chérie?" She asked again. _(A/N: For those who don't do French, chérie means darling/dear or whatever you want to call it) _I found her voice beautiful, especially when she spoke French to me. I did a little French in my Primary School so I could understand some of her French chatter and reply with some of my own.

"Well, I think." I replied as I put my hand to my now throbbing head trying to soothe it a little.

"Tell me?" She prompted. "Come on sweeting, I'm a lonely old spinster stuck in a portrait. Perhaps I can assist you."

I smiled a little at this before the tears resurfaced. "Oh Anne." I cried before burying my face in my hands.

"Non chérie, don't cry." She soothed. "Tell me, I can make it better." She smiled.

"I'm pregnant with a man's child who doesn't even want me anymore." When I said it aloud, it sounded so much worse.

"Oui, I know the feeling. But you will have your very own bébé!" She exclaimed.

"I'm too young Anne. I don't know if I want this, and it's father doesn't even know." I sighed.

"Then surely the man is what the French call _un salaud _if he sits another wench on his knee."

"I tend to agree with you although his wench is his soon to be wife and I'm left as the whore bearing the bastard." I cried as I stood and fled into my bedroom casting a silencing charm on the room and so I began to cry some more each tear was hot with raw emotion hurtling its way down my cheeks and spotting my blouse with wet tears.

When I had no more tears left to cry for today, I walked out into the Common Room to apologise to Anne and she revealed her shocking plan to me, I have to admit it would only be Anne who could come up with such a scheme, she was a Slytherin after all. Confused, I filled my personal bath with icy cold water and sank into it allowing the cold to try and numb the emotional pain I was feeling as well as the physical. I tilted my head back to rest on the side of the bath and closed my eyes for a while allowing myself to bask in the cold and dwelt upon the advice Anne had given me.

When I opened my eyes I jumped to find little plumes of blood in the bath. I jumped out of the water immediately and screamed as the blood ran down the side of my leg, I waved my wand quickly to clean it away and dry myself before I drained the bathwater washing away all the evidence of my humiliation. I pulled my clothes on and worried for my babies health, all of this stress wasn't good for it but it wasn't going to stop and I knew it. I ran quickly out of my Common Room clutching my stomach and trying to stop the tears from streaming.

It was at this moment when I decided I didn't want to lose it yet, I had to make up my mind fully. It was the product of the love that Draco and I once shared and I didn't want to be without it but there were so many other issues that would arise if I had this child. Anne called out after me from the portrait as I dashed down the stairs whispering to my stomach.

"Hang on little one, I'll look after you just please hang on!" I rounded a corner and ran straight into the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey, help me!" I cried as the blood seeped through creating a visible stain on my trousers between my legs. I began to whimper uncontrollably, and I felt the mild abdominal cramps setting in. No, I can't lose it, I haven't decided if I want the child. Madam Pomfrey rushed straight over to me and forced a potion down my throat as I fell drowsy and passed into sleep.

* * *

I awoke after a while, not having any recollection of the time passed. All I remember is running into the hospital wing, and blood. Lots of blood. I shot up in my bed and winced at the pain in my head and stomach. Madam Pomfrey was in a deep discussion with McGonagall and they didn't seem to notice me up yet.

I groaned trying to get their attention. "Oh, Miss Granger!" McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rushed over to my bedside and I began to cry again.

"What happened? I haven't lost it. Have I lost it?" I whimpered as Madam Pomfrey forced another potion down my throat. "What was that?" I asked as my tears stopped flowing.

"Calming Draught, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey replied as I felt my tensed muscles growing relaxed and I felt comfortable for a change. "Now, Miss Granger. You did not lose the child, it was a threatened miscarriage however if you carry on the way you are you will not be so lucky next time. Your stress levels have sky rocketed increasing your blood pressure which lead to the baby almost being lost so I can't stress how important it is to calm yourself down."

I nodded quietly. My little baby was safe, I felt a little happier now. "Now, Miss Granger. When you are well enough not to be bed ridden, we are sending you into the care of Mrs Weasley where you will join Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

"Professor!" I protested as Madam Pomfrey wagged her finger at me. "Did you tell Molly?" I whispered.

"No. Although I fail to see how you will conceal it for too much longer." She said worriedly. "However I want to monitor you for the rest of the day and then I can see you off back to the Burrow." She smiled as she took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I smiled back at her as Madam Pomfrey put a tray of food onto my lap and I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was. Well carrying a five week old child in my belly is going to require some extra calories so I gratefully gobbled down the hotpot that had been placed in front of me and drained the cranberry juice. I was still relatively hungry but not as badly and my appetite had been sated for now.

Then that afternoon when I felt well enough to stand on my feet, McGonagall helped me up and we walked together to her office which was once Dumbledore's old office but it was the only place in the school aside from Professor Umbridge's old office with a working floo network. My trunk was already there and packed and I shrunk it down and shoved it into my pocket.

I turned to McGonagall to say goodbye. She had tears in her eyes and she pulled me close. "Take care, Miss Granger. Write to me also, I'd like to hear how the wee one is getting along as well as yourself."

"Thank you Professor." I rasped as she pulled me away and I took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace "The Burrow." I said as clearly as I could through the lump in my throat as the green fire engulfed me and I stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace and this is when the plan Anne and I had conceived truly went under way.

* * *

_One Month Later_

I awoke very early that morning to the sound of Ron's snoring, he really was a loud snorer and I hadn't heard one quite so loud in my life. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed before pulling my fluffy white robe around my underwear and slipping out of Ron's bedroom and hurrying down the hall and emptying my stomach contents into the toilet.

The day I had come to the Burrow was the day that Ron had quit Auror training because he had been offered a place in the Department of Magical Games and Sports since his constant blabbering about Quidditch used as an ice breaker caught the attention of the Minister who offered Ron a place as the Undersecretary underneath Bertha Jorkins who was completely loopy. Nevertheless Ron was still pleased as was his family, it really did lift the spirits of the family since they had not long buried Fred.

Ron was under the impression that after the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets and then the second kiss after Nagini almost killed us, that we were dating. I didn't correct him and went along with it, and before I knew it we had taken our relationship to the next level. I did love Ron, I know I did and I felt bad that he couldn't make me feel the way that Draco had made me felt when we did this, even if it was only twice.

But under Anne's advice, I went along with it although it was hard to enjoy because Ron wasn't as familiar with the female anatomy as Draco was and he was a fumbler. His movements weren't planned to generate pleasure for myself, just his own and he guessed by my rather convincing act that I enjoyed it too even though half of the time I had to lie awake until he went to sleep and run to the bathroom to find my own relief.

After a month of having sex with Ron almost every night, it was becoming clear to me that I couldn't conceal my pregnancy for much longer as I was now ten weeks along although luckily for myself I hadn't begun to show yet but I had all my symptoms kicking in now. My breasts had begun to swell and become increasingly tender so much so it was almost painful to touch them too much, but I daren't tell Ron that, I needed to conceal it for as long as possible. And I felt increasingly tired and more hungry.

It was this morning in July, when I sat Ron down with me before he set off to work in the morning and I revealed the news that I was one month pregnant with his child. To this he was so completely happy, I thought it may have been a dream. This was the reaction I had always wanted from a soon to be father, but most of all I wanted it to be the reaction of Draco. But I couldn't think such things now, because he was happily married to Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy so I may as well try to make the best out of my situation.

He knelt to the floor and kissed my stomach as he began crying tears of joy before he said those words. _Will you marry me? _Without hesitation I accepted his proposal and so it is, that I sit here now as the future Mrs Hermione Weasley carrying what the Weasley family believe to be the first of the next generation of Weasleys and how guilty I felt that it wasn't. That the baby I carried inside of me was a Malfoy and I knew it.

Without hesitation when I announced mine and Ron's engagement to the Weasleys, Molly began to arrange the preparations for a home wedding before we told them the news we were also pregnant to which she cried tears of joy and wrapped her arms around my stomach and they all cheered and congratulated the two of us. The feigned smile I had plastered to my face was beginning to hurt me now, and when everybody had calmed down and left me alone, I told Molly I was just popping into Diagon Alley to browse their books on Motherhood.

The unfathomable guilt was building up inside of me and I couldn't deceive all of these people, and it was with this revelation that I apparated into Muggle London, outside the hospital where I had been born. I had had an appointment booked previously in case Ron hadn't reacted the way he did and so it was with a heavy heart I checked in with the receptionist who ticked me off on her list and told me to take a seat. I sat wringing my hands and chewing on my lip nervously looking at the other women passing by judging me, knowing why I was here.

I bowed my head and tried to think rationally about this. I was carrying the child of a former Death Eater and now married aristocrat of the wizarding world, he had left me towards the end of a war and I hadn't seen him again since. I let said Death Eater corrupt me twice in our relationship if that's what it was, and from that is the result of why I am here today. In fear to save my own ass from the scandal as well as his, I tried to cover my tracks with the first man who would open his arms to me and now he truly loves me and the guilt is eating away at me, as a result I don't think I can have this child anymore. I would pass it off as a miscarriage.

Everybody in the waiting room had been older than me. To be honest, I had expected to see a room full of teenagers like myself all who had accidentally conceived and couldn't go through with the pregnancy but no, I was the only teenager in the room. Most of the women were older and had a partner of friend to cry on except me, I was sitting here alone because nobody could know my secret. Nobody could know that I carried a child of Malfoy blood in my belly and nobody ever would.

"Hermione, please." A voice called out and I stood up to see all the eyes in the room watching me. I shied away from their gaze and made my way to the double doors and away from their prying eyes. I followed the woman into a consultation room where she offered me the seat opposite herself. She was a muggle woman of no older that 30, she had square frames on her nose that were thick and black and her blonde locks were pulled into some stylistic knot I could never hope to achieve however she did have a friendly face, and that was all I needed right now.

"Okay Hermione, you're here to see me about an unplanned pregnancy. Have you reached a final decision?" She asked me.

"I don't exactly know, I'm still in two minds but I am leaning towards having a termination." I replied with my voice cracking on the final word. A word I never thought I would have to say in such circumstances.

"Okay Hermione, well you have three options. You're first option is continuing with the pregnancy, the second option is adoption and the third option is having a termination. Now how do you feel about those options?" She asked politely. I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't considered adoption but could I really put a child through that, having a life in which it wasn't wanted by it's parents nor knowing who they were. I couldn't do that.

She picked up on my hesitation "One thing I will say to you Hermione is that just because you're here today, at any time if you want to stop this process you can, you're in control all the way through, okay?"

I nodded in response "Okay."

"Even on the day of treatment. Alright?" I nodded again. "Any questions?" She asked.

"No." I replied while shaking my head.

"Well, if you take a seat back in the waiting room and the nurse will call you shortly, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." I said as I stood and made my way back into the waiting room. Was I really going to go through with this? I waited patiently for the nurse to call me through as she lead me into an examination room. Those butterflies resurfaced, the kind I had that morning at Shell Cottage all those months ago before I had to polyjuice into Bellatrix Lestrange. I opened the door to see another friendly looking woman in hospital scrubs who greeted me.

"Okay, Hermione. It's time for me to do the scan, we do this just to see how many weeks along you are so from there we can pick a suitable kind of treatment is that alright?" She smiled at me and lead me over to the bed where I lay down with the butterflies pounding nervously in my stomach. She lifted up my blouse to reveal my belly and squirted a kind of gel on it before clicking a few buttons on the scanner next to me and placing the probe on my stomach.

"There it is." She muttered to herself and I turned to the screen to see a little spot, a change in the pattern of the inside of my womb. That was my baby, that was part of me and Draco. I covered my mouth with my hand and began trying to fight back the tears, I couldn't do this. It would make me a murderer and just seeing that little blip in my womb, I felt an instant connection form between myself and the baby. That was my baby, my flesh and blood and I didn't care what happened but nobody was going to hurt my baby. It was mine.

That was a living person inside of me, and I loathed myself for even thinking of destroying it. The tears began to roll down my cheeks and the nurse turned the machine off before reaching for my hand and with her other hand, giving me a tissue to wipe my eyes.

"You don't want to abort this child. And that's totally okay Hermione. We have this often, you think you can't live with a child but just seeing it then the realisation hits."

"How do you know?" I asked, astounded.

She laughed slightly. "I've done my job for years Hermione, and I was once in your position but I chose to terminate my baby's life and every day since I have regretted it deeply."

I burst into tears again and cradled my stomach as I let the tears fall again and the nurse helped me up off the bed and to my feet. I don't know what came over me but I hugged her for understanding me before apologising for my misconduct to which she smiled and walked me back to the reception where I thanked her for what she had done for me she smiled and thrust a few tubs of prenatal vitamins into my hands.

"That should see you through your pregnancy. Take care Hermione." She whispered to me before turning and making her way back through the double doors. I smiled as I stepped outside the clinic, glad with my decision not to get rid of my little one. Even though it had been only ten weeks with me and the baby, I felt as if we had already been through a lot together after all this baby had been inside me since Shell Cottage, it had been to Gringotts, and lived through the Battle of Hogwarts unscathed and who was I to ruin its one and only chance at life now?


	53. Chapter 51

(Hermione POV)

I apparated straight into Hogsmeade so I was outside the Three Broomsticks and was very tempted to go and get a Butterbeer but due to my condition, I knew I couldn't. I wanted this child to have the best life I could give it inside me, even though we had had a rocky start due to my neglection of myself and therefore the child but no more.

The weather was warm which I hated. Cold weather was more my thing which is why I preferred Autumn and Winter. Hot weather was just downright annoying, you couldn't wear clothes that covered up enough of you without sweating excessively and you dehydrate quicker and it was just so predictable and unexciting.

I walked the familiar path back to Hogwarts still loathing myself for what I had done this day and the only person I felt I could talk to was McGonagall, then again there was Anne but she wasn't really a person, only a remnant of what she once was. I could have written to McGonagall after all but it seemed too impersonal, besides I would rather like to see Anne, it had been so long and she was the closest thing I had to a best girl friend. I mean, Ginny was great and all but I couldn't trust her with a burden like this.

I dragged myself up the stairs to get to the fifth floor to where my old private quarters resided and I saw Anne's petite figure dancing around gracefully in her portrait without a care in the world except creasing her silken skirts. She was singing her song _Greensleeves_ and her melody rang out through the hall, her voice was so beautiful that I stopped to listen for a moment.

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_  
_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_  
_Now I remain in a world apart_  
_But my heart remains in captivity._

_If you intend thus to disdain,_  
_It does the more enrapture me,_  
_And even so, I still remain_  
_A lover in captivity._

She had now sat down on her little stool and propped her head up with her hands looking pained and lost. I wondered silently if Anne was like this all those years ago, was she such a sad and misunderstood woman much like myself?

"Hermione, ma chérie! Come hither!" She shot up of the stool and I rushed over to her quickly. "How is the petit bébé?" She asked.

"Bien, bien. She is well." I assured her.

"How goes our plan, ma chérie?" She inquired to which I looked over my shoulders at the bare corridors. "Fear not, they are all in class." She assured me.

"I'm betrothed." I sighed.

"Sweeting, you do not seem content."

"I feel so guilty Anne, I'm using them and today I almost did the unthinkable and removed the child from my womb." I whispered to which she shrieked and fell backwards over her stool sending her flying with her skirts billowing about. She shot up above her skirts placing her hand to her mouth. Her French hood had fallen from her head revealing her dishevelled raven hair and she stared in disbelief at me.

"Pourquoi? The baby lives still?" She rasped and I nodded. I know she hated the subject of miscarriages but when termination was mentioned she was positively livid as she had tried and failed to carry many children in her short life only to have unwillingly miscarry them and to hear of someone taking a child from their own womb was selfish.

"Anne-"

"S'il vous plaît. I need a moment ma chérie." She said hoarsely as she grasped her neck and walked from her frame not taking the time to replace her hood. I stood waiting for her to come back, but she didn't and so I set off for the Headmistresses office which I found her in, sitting in her personal quarters. By this time, my encounter with Anne had hurt me because I hurt her and I felt like I was going to cry yet again for the umpteenth time today.

I knocked on the door. "Enter." I heard McGonagall's voice ring out from the other side of the door. I pushed it open to see her turn her head and her gaze soften as she recognised me. "Ah, Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise, come in." I closed the door behind me and sunk into the chair besides my former head of house. She noted my expression. "Whatever is the matter?" She asked.

"I'm engaged to Ron." I said.

She studied me for a moment. "Then why aren't you happy child?" She asked softly. My guilt resurfaced and the tears spilled over my eyelids.

"Because he believes that the child is his own." I paused and she opened her mouth to say something but I continued. "The guilt was overwhelming me, I can't-I couldn't do it. What if the child is born to look exactly like Malfoy, I think they will all know then. So in a panic I went to an abortion clinic, it's a place where they..." I gulped. "...terminate pregnancies."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she reached out and hugged me close. "I couldn't do it, I saw an image of the little child inside of me and I couldn't do it. So I came here, I needed to talk to someone. To see if I had made the right decision. So I went to Anne, and now she hates me." I breathed.

"Anne?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, of course. You know the portrait guarding my old quarters, Anne Boleyn. She was supportive of me when I was feeling down and all you know." I said glumly, sorely missing the companionship of the little Tudor woman. "Did I make the right decision?" I asked McGonagall.

She paused for a moment. "You can't make decisions based on fear and the possibility of what might happen. You made this decision for you because your morals and conscience told you it's wrong to kill, especially an unborn child so don't ponder upon what might have been, ponder upon what is yet to come. Because in a matter of months you will hold that wee bundle in your arms and you'll know you made the right decision.

Anyway, on a better note I was owled with the results from your NEWT's a few days ago."

I looked up at McGonagall as my heart began to race. "Fear not, you did perfectly. Outstanding in each NEWT you took." She smiled at me to which I squealed in delight and clasped my hands over my mouth.

"Holy mother of everything that is magical! I can't believe this. Outstanding in everything? Oh Merlin!" I cried and I took a few moments to revel in pure happiness for a moment for it could be a long while until I felt this way again.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Today was the day of my wedding to Ron, and I was happy. Yes, I had told myself now that Draco and I were never meant to be and this is why I was having more ease in putting him behind me although he wasn't completely gone but I could push thoughts of him to the back of my mind and ignore them now since I had mastered that skill.

I was 7 months along in my pregnancy now on my 30th week and it was the end of November. My bump had increased in size dramatically and I was having to wear maternity clothes now as I entered my third trimester unbeknownst to the rest of the Weasley family of course but my baby was small, that much I knew as I could still pass for being five months pregnant and the only people who knew differently were McGonagall, myself, Anne and my nurse at a Muggle hospital who conducted my scans for me.

My baby was increasingly restless and wouldn't give me a good night's sleep very often kicking me awake once I'd finally gotten off it was frustrating but I loved it when the baby kicked, letting me know it was in there reminding me more and more of its father each day that passed with its bothering me in all hours and always wanting something.

I would take the time often to go for walks around the Burrow and when nobody else was around I would sit in the coldness of the dying autumn with a blanket around my shoulders and talk to my baby about its real father and how he was handsome and gentlemanly, incredibly smart with only myself to rival him and also his skills on a broomstick. I wondered if my child would look much like Draco, it would be wonderful to have a living part of him although too much of him and my cover would be blown and the scandal would be abominable especially with the public eye always on the Golden Trio.

At night when Ron was asleep I would sneak out of the Burrow and point out Draco's constellation to my belly knowing that the child couldn't probably see it but nevertheless I loved to bond with my baby like this and sometimes when I rested my hand over my stomach, I could feel its hands stroking the wall of my womb under where my hand was placed which brought me to tears. I'm glad I made the decision to keep this child, in the last few months which have only been full of unprovoked misery it has been the only thing that has kept me going and I couldn't wait to meet it.

Ron had now excelled at his job in the Ministry, he was doing incredibly well and even the Minister told him. Soon in fact, the head of Ron's department will be granted an early retirement and Ron himself will be promoted which Ron was ecstatic about and I too was happy for him. Harry had completed his Auror training, not that he needed much because after all he had defeated the darkest wizard there was and as such not many others posed a great threat to him.

Harry and Ginny were also engaged by this point and were to be married shortly after Ron and myself. The only reason that Molly wanted mine and Ron's wedding to be moved up is because I told her I didn't particularly want to be seen waddling down the aisle but with her suspecting I was only 5 months gone, she didn't really move it up too much which was something I was going to have to live with.

On the morning of my wedding, I was nervous and it was the kind of butterflies that made me want to be sick not the ones that sent thrills and sensations running up and down me, no the last time I had felt those was approximately 7 months ago at the conception of my little bump. I hauled myself out of bed having to be careful of my bump and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and slipped on some ballet flats and began to take a walk on the flat land surrounding the Burrow.

My pregnancy book had told me that my baby will be able to recognise my voice when it's born and it's good to talk and sing to it and so I closed my eyes and tried to think of a song I could sing to my little baby. I sat upon a patch of soft grass and cradled my bump and looked at the rising sun, it was one of those wonderful cold but clear mornings that I used to enjoy waking up to each day in the forests that we stayed in while in pursuit of the Horcruxes. Finally, a song popped into my head and I opened my mouth and let the lyrics lead me.

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear as I laid sleeping I dreamed I held you by my side_  
_When I awoke dear I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried_

I was going for another verse until I heard "That was beautiful, Hermione," came a whisper from behind me and shot around to see Harry standing and smiling softly. I patted the ground next to me and he sat as my baby began to stroke the inside of my womb where my hand was.

"Hey Harry, feel this." I said as I took his hand and placed it on my belly where the little one was still feeling for me.

"Is that its hand?" Harry asked, choked up by the sweetness of the moment. I nodded and we sat there for a while in silence and watched the sun rise in sadness and longing. I wanted my sunshine in my arms, I wanted to meet it and most of all I wanted its father to meet it and know what an amazing little thing it is going to be.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, wedding jitters I guess." I replied.

"We both know it's more than that, you've been like this for months. Please 'Mione, talk to me, I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I just feel a little sad is all."

"A little?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Okay a lot, I feel lonely even though I am surrounded by everybody I love Harry, ever since the war I feel like I've been stuck in perpetual night it's truly been the dark days for me even though at a time like this I should be having the happiest time of my life."

"You dwell too much on the past 'Mione, just look to the future a little more I mean today you're getting married and in a few months you're going to have a baby! And remember 'Mione, it's always dark before the dawn." He said squeezing my hand and turning to watch the sun rise illuminating the Burrow. I truly loved dawn, it held so many unspoken promises of the day to come.

"Anyway, come on. You need to get ready!" He taunted me before hauling me and my load to my feet.

"Harry." I said as he turned to me. "Thank you." And with that I pulled him into an embrace trying not to squash my bump too much.


	54. Chapter 52

(Hermione POV)

I crept back into the house at Harry's side as he made sure I got back to my room alright in my condition with my bulging belly. He closed the door behind me, but before it was shut completely he whispered to me.

"I'll see you at the alter, I'll be next to the Groom!" He whispered.

"I'll be the one in white, with the big belly!" I giggled.

"Try and get a little bit of sleep 'Mione, baby's gonna need it." He said as he shut the door with a click. I couldn't get back to sleep now that I had already woken and the only position I was comfortable in was lying on my side but my baby didn't like it much when I did that so I had to resort to good old lying on my back which I hated.

Instead I twirled a lock of hair in with my fingers absent mindedly as I tried to take my mind off what I was about to do on this day. I was openly going to vow to Ron that I would love him forever and be faithful to him always but when the time came, which I knew it would and the true parentage of my baby was revealed would he stand by me?

I hoped he would. Hope. I hated hope, it was such a deceiving little emotion that I would rid myself of completely if I had the opportunity. I had hoped for a month or so after the war that Draco would return to me, that he would want to know our little baby but instead he got engaged to another prissy pureblood bint.

I hope he saw our engagement announcement on the front page, to see his face when he read I didn't want him anymore and just to rub it in his face even more, I allowed the papers to do a full coverage on our wedding. Let's give him a taste of his own medicine. I hated this, being jealous really didn't become me in the least but I was getting married today and there was no turning back now.

I was going to try and be happy today even though it would take a lot out of me knowing it would take time for the wounds to heal but perhaps in time I could forget about Draco and learn to love Ron with all of my heart. I was going to put on a brave face and the biggest smile I could muster today, I wasn't going to ruin Ron's wedding because that wasn't fair especially since Molly had put so much effort into organising it for us.

At that moment, Ginny, Fleur and Molly burst through the door and Molly put a tray of food onto my bed and it smelled divine. It was waffles with maple syrup, I picked up my fork eagerly and began to devour the waffles as the girls all dragged their supplies in. What were they going to do to me? I wiped the last of the maple syrup off the plate with my finger and licked it clean and with a wave of Molly's wand it was gone.

Ginny helped me out of bed which was becoming more and more of a mission each day as my bulge grew. My midwife in the Muggle hospital warned me that the bump wasn't as big as it should be right now but the size may increase rapidly in my last weeks of pregnancy. I never told anybody about going for my scans, because Ron would want to accompany me and it wouldn't take long for him to pick up on something and I couldn't risk that. I was doing this for the safety of myself, Draco and the baby.

My midwife had told me that there were no visible complications with the pregnancy to date which was a relief and she could tell me the gender of the child. I didn't want to know, I wanted it to be a surprise although I had a feeling it was a boy as this one was a restless little thing, too lively to be a girl. But I told the midwife I wouldn't like to know too soon, besides only a few weeks now and I would find out for myself as my due date was 28th January next year.

They sat me down at the vanity in my bedroom and Molly flung open the curtains to let the early morning light filter in through the curtains. It wasn't actually cold this morning, it was quite normal as I didn't feel warm or cold which was a relief to everyone because it would be an outdoor wedding. I had dreamt of my wedding since I was a child, much like every other girl does but every other girl dreamt of big flashy weddings with horse drawn carriages and whatnot whereas I preferred a low key wedding, traditional of course but the idea of an outdoor wedding also appealed to me as I simply loved being outside.

Fleur was in charge of almost everything of which I was glad, she wouldn't send me out looking like Dracula's bride much like Ginny probably would if she had me under her command as her hand wasn't light when it came to make-up. First, Fleur started on my hair which she decided to tackle with a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion with which I was already acquainted and rubbing the potion into my hair, my frantic curls became more tame and relaxed and my hair looked considerably thinner and longer.

Fleur ran a brush through my looser curls, usually I would end up tugging or cutting the hairbrush out of my matted locks but this time the brush glided through my hair making it so much more manageable it was almost criminal. Then she got her wand and began experimenting with her usual French styles until Ginny suggested a chignon which Fleur agreed with and with a flick of her wand, my hair was swept away from my face and secured in an elegant bun at the nape of my neck. Fleur looked at me again, and then shook her head waving her wand so that my fringe fell out from the updo and she groomed it so it flicked to the left side of my face.

"Magnifique" She exclaimed, placing her wand down on the vanity before swivelling me around on the chair and proceeding to do my make-up. To start with she applied a layer of pale foundation to my skin as well as over my lips too so my whole face was the same colour and I looked rather like a porcelain doll actually. Then she applied a pale pink gloss to my lips and proceeded to do my eyeliner with a precise sweep of the ink over my eyelid she was done and then applied mascara too, it made my eyes look significantly bigger in a good way of course and it emphasised the colour perfectly. I'd never thought plain old brown could be so beautiful.

Molly ran up to me and sprayed a soft musk perfume to my neck, the smell lingered on my skin as the little patches of moisture dried and then Ginny helped me into my dress. I hadn't picked it out as the girls had wanted it to be a surprise but as soon as I saw it, I was amazed that they had found the kind of dress I would have picked myself. In fact I was worried I would fit my bump into it but Molly assured me it was maternity and if not then she could loosen it a little.

It had a boat neck line which was finished with short sleeves that would just about cover my shoulder, it was white of course as is the tradition and there was a thick band of ruffled silk around the waist which was where my bump was supposed to be which was what I was worried about and then the skirt was loose of which I was glad and there was a small train at the back. Then Ginny turned it around to reveal that the back of the dress was made so that the fabric coming down from the sleeves joined in a v-shape down my back revealing a good portion of my skin.

Ginny handed me a ruffled garter which my mouth dropped open, of course I knew the tradition but I was too heavily pregnant by now and my mood had meant my libido had left the building until further notice besides, sex wasn't going to be comfortable because my condition meant certain positions were impossible.

I tied it around my thigh reluctantly for Ginny and I vowed silently I would take it off when they weren't looking, I wasn't really one to tease much and being pregnant and all I did not feel sexy in the least in fact I felt quite the opposite sometimes and so I wasn't going to embarrass myself by trying to position my bulging belly while under, or over Ron.

I stepped into my dress, the silk glided over my skin, it was a lighter garment than what I thought it to be which I liked because the extra weight of the baby was really going to slow me down and I didn't need a tonne's worth of robes weighing me down. Fleur fastened the clasps at the back of the robe on small of my back as it hugged my bump, it was tight but not unbearably tight so I accepted it for now as Fleur helped me into a new pair of ballet flats as Ginny fixed the veil into my bun with a sticking charm.

I was ready, and I felt like a princess. I looked beautiful, and that was a rare thing for me to think of myself as I had been so used to hearing otherwise throughout my early teenage years until the Yule Ball which was the night when someone besides my family called me beautiful. That was the night I caught him looking at me for the first time properly. I shook it from my head quickly, I was marrying Ron and I was determined to be happy.

Ginny and Fleur went to slip into their bridesmaids dresses that I chose to have a similar colour to the dress that I wore at the ball with matching boleros and bouquets, though I didn't want anything too fancy. Out of the window, I could see everybody taking their seats and Ron standing in the gazebo next to Harry fiddling nervously with his cufflinks.

Arthur took my arm and lead me out of the house and out of sight of everybody as I waited for the ceremony to begin. Everybody quieted down and turned to see me. Everybody was here, most of the Weasley family, Hogwarts friends, people I assumed Ron worked with and the Minister whereas the only people I invited was McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey who turned and beamed at me and my little bump as I clutched onto Arthur's arm tighter not wishing to humiliate myself.

We walked down the white carpet together which was lined with little pillars with green vines coiling around them and flowers that matched my bouquet and I got closer and closer to Ron. Arthur handed me over to Ron and I took a deep breath as my little baby began to kick me from inside, it was as if it was telling me not to do this, but I had to for the sake of the baby's reputation as well as my own and more importantly Draco's but he would never know what lengths I had gone to. Ron squeezed my hand reassuringly and gave me a lopsided smile.

"Please be seated." The vicar started.

"In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit,  
we have come together  
to witness the marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger,  
to pray for God's blessing on them,  
to share their joy  
and to celebrate their love.

They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows,  
and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring.  
We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide  
and strengthen them,  
that they may fulfil God's purposes  
for the whole of their earthly life together.

First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." The vicar spoke. Silence. "If either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now." And with this my baby gave an almighty kick causing me to gasp a little and although it seemed that my baby was urging me to say something, I bit my tongue and remained quiet.

"Ronald, will you take Hermione to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Ron smiled at me. "I will."

"Hermione, will you take Ron to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I gulped silently and inhaled deeply trying to ignore the pounding from the inside of my stomach. "I will."

"Ronald and Hermione, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people." Ron took my small hands in his larger ones and still wore the smile on his face.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley , take you, Hermione Jean Granger,  
to be my wife, to have and to hold  
from this day forward; for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish, till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow." He said, slipping the plain golden wedding band onto the fourth finger on my left hand.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger , take you, Ronald Bilius Weasley,  
to be my husband, to have and to hold  
from this day forward; for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish, till death us do part;  
according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow." My voice quavered slightly as I said this and I slipped the wedding band onto his finger.

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation,  
Ronald and Hermione have given their consent  
and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands  
and by the giving and receiving of rings._  
_I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron reached out to me and wrapped his hand around my waist and put the other at the nape of my neck bringing my face forward to meet his own as we shared the consummating kiss that would be the first of many more to come. I was now Mrs Hermione Weasley.

* * *

The celebrations following got rowdier as everybody consumed more and more alcohol with the exception of myself in my obvious condition and so I had to try and get drunk off my cranberry juice and sparkling water, a near impossible task if you ask me. We had our wedding dinner which consisted of roast duck which was one of the baby's favourites lately but what it wanted most was the desserts.

I had to stop myself from going over to the dessert table and fighting off everybody else who approached it. I gave into my cravings and decided to have just one profiterole, one and one alone. My teeth broke the pastry and the cream filled my mouth and that was it I piled them up on my plate and began to devour them.

Two plates of profiteroles later, the dancing had begun and Ron and I shared our first dance to which he was surprisingly good. He must have had dancing lessons from Fleur as I remember in fourth year at the Ball, dancing was very un-Ron. Then most of the Weasley brothers requested a dance, as did Harry and the Minister of course and my ankles became swollen very quickly and I needed to sit down urgently before I collapsed.

Then the dancing stopped momentarily as Ron took the stage to announce that he had purchased a house for us in Muggle London, Camden to be precise to which I was completely astounded and I got up to kiss Ron as would be expected as he handed me the key and we exited the stage together. McGonagall caught my arm and gave me her present to which I told her she shouldn't have but I tore back the paper and saw a rather familiar portrait frame and then a rather familiar figure appear.

"Anne!" I cried.

"Ma chérie! I hear you are now married!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Congratulations, give me a twirl!"

I stepped back and twirled slowly for her, feeling slightly nauseous in the process but she squealed in delight and so I propped her up so she could watch the celebrations. Arthur started up the Muggle radio and I heard a rather familiar song fill the air. Ron caught me in his arms and began to drag me to the dancefloor again.

He took both my hands in his and began dancing drunkly and then began slurring the lyrics into my ear as we danced.

_Come on 'Mione_  
_Oh, I swear_  
_At this moment you mean everything_  
_You in that dress_  
_My thoughts I confess_  
_Verge on dirty_  
_Oh, come on 'Mione_

I giggled. Ron drunk really was a funny sight, he had changed the lyrics so instead of saying Eileen it said 'Mione and for a change in Ron's arms I felt comfortable. I felt like I belonged for a change, even if Ron was horribly drunk in fact if the rest of my life was spent like this I could actually be quite happy and I went on for the rest of the night, not once thinking about Draco Malfoy.


	55. Chapter 53

(Hermione POV)

Ron and I had spent the last few months settling into our new house in Camden, it really was a beautiful house although it didn't stand out from the others in fact it was identical to all the others on the road. It was three storeys and was quite spacious inside even though from the outside it looked quite narrow and although I loved the idea of living independently with Ron and eventually our new baby, well my new baby, I couldn't help but feel that our house had no personality of any sort.

It reminded me vaguely of Grimmauld Place when Ron had first brought me to the house, shortly after we were married. Except that the bricks that made up our house were a lighter shade of grey than those of Grimmauld Place. There was a wrought iron fence that stopped at the three stone steps that led up to the front door which was the same uniform black like the rest of the houses on Merrick Close and outside each doorstep lay a box for recycling and a wheelie bin which were both black like the door.

The outside of the first floor of the house was covered in a white panelling which definitely lightened up the outside a little and then the other two floors were grey brick. Next to the front door there was one larger rectangular, and rather average looking window whereas on the next two floors up there were two windows per floor.

Inside was quite a different story and it really was spacious and open and I couldn't wait to start decorating it to make it a suitable home for the three of us and so Ron put me in charge of the decoration of the house while he worked. He had been given his promotion and was now the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and so as a result we could afford to keep a house like this running although it would take him away sometimes on business trips but he would never stay for long.

In the past few months now it has been just Ron and myself, I have actually come to love him a great deal more than what I did previously as I had seen another side to him when he was away from his whole family at the Burrow, he was loving, tender and caring around me and would see to it that he was never away for too long as we awaited the arrival of our child and he would ensure that I had everything I may want or need for preparing for the birth.

We were now into early February and I was past my due date, though of course everybody else still believed me to be coming up to eight months and my bulge was not as big as what should be expected to which I worried about a little and I hadn't felt it kick nor hiccup for the past few weeks even though I would spend my time talking or singing to it with Anne.

It was a lot of comfort to have Anne with me though, McGonagall had given me her second frame from my old Common Room so that she could switch between here and Hogwarts and whilst Ron was away she would keep me company which is why I had her frame put up in her preferred spot above the fireplace in my personal study and receiving room, the room Ron had given to me to do with as I pleased so this was naturally my favourite room.

I had the fireplace in the centre of the back wall opposite the windows and the majority of my room was a light shade of blue and my woods had been a dark shade. I didn't bother much with wall decorations as most of my walls were covered with bookshelves that housed my personal selection of books and so I would often read to Anne and the baby to pass the time if Anne and I were not discussing decorations with Ginny for the Nursery which was across the hall from me and Ron on the top floor.

It was then one day when Anne asked me a question I hadn't even thought about until when she mentioned it.

"What will you name the little bébé?" She asked one evening when I was flicking through _Totally Preggers! An Expecting Mother's Tale_ to try and give me some idea for what I was in for. Anne of course was no use because being Queen Consort, she never had any time for such duties to her child. I pondered for a moment on the question as she took off her hood and began running her fingers through her hair.

"Ron did quite like the name Hugo." I replied.

She screwed her face up in disgust. "Hugo Malfoy?" She tested. "It has no ring to it."

"The baby will not bear that name!" I shouted at her. "It will be a Weasley, just like myself and Ron as that is the family to which it belongs."

She opened her mouth to reply before I heard the whoosh of the fireplace in Ron's office across the hall which he used to get to his office in the Ministry. Honestly, he couldn't use the front door like a normal person. I rolled about on my chair trying to get to my feet although it was becoming increasingly difficult by the day and I knew it was only a matter of time now. I waddled my way across the hall to Ron's office where he turned up from his papers and threw them onto his unorganized desk.

"Honestly Ronald, you really must sort out that dreadful mess on your desk." I huffed.

"I haven't had much spare time, I wanted to spend it with you 'Mione and our baby." He said softly and placed a hand to my stomach, the baby didn't reach out as it normally would which worried me a little. I smiled at him, he knew how he could win me over quickly with little statements like that and so he took my hand and led me into the fireplace before grasping a handful of floo powder.

"The Burrow." Ron said clearly as the green flames enveloped us and within a flash we were at the Burrow. I clutched my hand to my stomach, I think using the floo was a little uneasy for me as my abdomen began to ache a dull little ache for a moment before stopping. I blamed it on nausea and greeted the Weasley family that were here, Ron and I had promised Molly that we would be round at least once every week as she missed us too much since we had moved out.

Sometimes, I loved spending time here with the closest people I had to a family however being as strongly introverted as myself sometimes excessive amounts of company and fussing would put me out of sorts and I would return home feeling energy drained after all of that socialising.

Ginny sprinted into the room and wrapped me in a forceful bear hug. Ginny had never been one too much for gentleness, in fact I don't know how Harry coped with her from time to time with her fiery temper to match her fiery head of hair I guessed, but she was one of the best friends I could ask for and one of the only people I could confide in however I couldn't tell her about my dirty little secret. She was too close to Ron for that and she could take a turn on me and I could be on the business end of that temper of hers.

"Hermione, I got it. I'm in with the Holyhead Harpies!" She exclaimed to which I gasped and pulled her, a little less roughly back into a hug. Ginny was a very skilled Quidditch player as she had demonstrated through her years at Hogwarts and at times I had envied her slightly because most people I knew could ride a broom with some grace and skill besides myself but of course only being introduced to the sport at the age of 11 and witnessing Harry's first match, it wasn't something I was particularly keen to get into.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you!" I cried as I let go of her and the pressure against my stomach relaxed a little before the ache arose again leaving me fidgeting rather uncomfortably.

"Chaser or not, I bet you couldn't slip one past me." Ron challenged her to which she shot him a daring glance and they both rushed out of the house followed by the rest of us and eventually myself as I struggled my way through the house. Then Harry turned back and put his arm under mine and around my back helping me along my way a little faster and as we exited the back door I could see the silhouettes of Ron, Ginny and George shoot off into the air on their brooms. George with a Quaffle under his arms as Ron drew a makeshift loop in the air with his wand to act as the goal.

I perched myself comfortably on the grass and Harry perched himself next to me as we watched Ginny and Ron whizzing around the air.

"So how is the life of an Auror treating you?" I asked politely, trying to make light discussion.

"It's going pretty well so far. Though it's strange, even though I'm the rookie all of the more experienced Auror's look up to me and stuff, its quite flattering." Harry replied.

"Well remember, you defeated the darkest wizard there ever was."

"Yes but not on my own. I couldn't have done it without the help of people like you and the sacrifice of people like Remus, Sirius, Tonks and the list goes on. Besides, there are still Death Eaters out there we need to catch before they regroup."

"I thought Kingsley had rounded up the Death Eaters that had escaped from the battle?"

"That's what he wants people to think to try and secure their trust. As a matter of fact we are still looking for the main ones Greyback, Dolohov, Yaxley and Lestrange." He whispered quietly.

I gulped at the sound of those names all four of them being ones I had hoped to forget "Lestrange as in Rodolphus?" I asked hopefully.

"Lestrange as in Bellatrix." He clarified as my stomach tightened in fear in the remembrance of what that woman had done to me. "We got old Rodolphus after the war and he's spending the rest of his days in Azkaban."

I could feel my breathing quicken slightly as this was the one person I feared the most in the world. Harry could feel me tensing and he opened his mouth to speak before Ginny, Ron and George ran back over to where we were sitting.

"...whatever Ron, I still beat you're sorry little arse." Ginny said triumphantly.

"I told you, I was hungry so I was distracted!" Ron protested.

"Yeah, that was your excuse last time." Ginny retorted as George was beside himself with laughter and Ron lifted me to my feet and slumped his arm around my shoulders and steered me into the house where Molly served us dinner.

Usually, I would love to tuck in to one of Molly's dinners. Tonight was pork chops with mashed potato and a wide array of home grown vegetables drowned in gravy and once the smell of meat had infiltrated my nostrils I was off and polished off my meat before anybody else could even raise their cutlery to their mouths and I instantly felt gluttonous, this is what my baby had brought me down to eating with no table manners of any sort and wolfing down any meat on my plate before I had even took the time to say grace.

I looked up expecting to see eyes staring at me from around the table but they were all absorbed in light conversation and I quickly lost my appetite, disgusted at myself for my misconduct and slightly uncomfortable from the occasional sharp pain from my stomach. I must have eaten too quickly and now I was going to pay for it dearly. I sat my way through the rest of the dinner picking silently at a slice of bread in front of me as everybody else wiped their plates clean, Molly waved her wand and the plates stacked themselves up and flew over to the sink.

Ginny shot me a curious glance from opposite me as I winced at the gradually increasing pain in my abdomen but shook it off quickly and stood up as me and Ron said our goodbye's and thank you's and the whole routine of promising to write and stop by again soon. He took my hand in his as we flooed back to our house and I stumbled out of the fireplace with another sharp pain to my stomach, I shouldn't have eaten before flooing, I knew it didn't do any favours for my stomach.

"Are you okay 'Mione, you didn't look so well at dinner." He said.

"I'm fine Ron, I think I just need to sleep it off. Pregnancy is just giving me a rough time is all." I reassured him and so with a quick, chaste kiss to the side of his mouth I waddled my way out of his study as he sat down to go over his papers as he did usually before bed. I had never actually thought Ron to have been so passionate about his work as at Hogwarts he was never one to be so absorbed in his studies always relying on me for the answer but it seems playing Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ron had found his vocation.

I opened the door to our bedroom, which I had decorated myself with the colour scheme being mostly red and gold at Ron's request to make him feel a little more at home to which I obliged. In the bathroom I tugged the bobby pins from my hair and began to brush my teeth, Ron had called me ridiculous when he discovered I still did it the Muggle way when you could simply use a spell to whiten teeth and freshen breath but old habits die hard I guess.

I shrugged off my knitted cardigan, floral patterned blouse and leggings before slipping a plain white nightdress over my bump that reached my knees before running the brush through my matted locks and braiding it messily before dragging back the covers of our bed and snuggling in. The sheets were cold, I liked it when this happened because it encouraged me to stay still in fear of my legs hitting a cold spot again, I placed my hand over the bump obstructing my view of my legs and nestled my head into the pillows before letting sleep consume me.

_I was in a familiar looking room, in a familiar looking building looking up at a very familiar looking face. It was a face I would never forget for the rest of my life even if I wanted to. A face that would ultimately become my undoing, a face that belonged to Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_I cradled my arms protectively over my stomach and looked around. There was a pile of bodies in the corner of the room, with the blood on the floor seeping its way closer and closer to my feet. I tried to back away from it but my legs wouldn't move and I could feel the warmth of the freshly shed blood wash over my bare feet. _

_With a wave of her wand, the bodies flew up hanging limply in the air as they slowly spread out to circle me with the blood rising up around my feet. They were the bodies of everyone I have ever loved and cared about, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, My Parents, Molly and the rest of the Weasleys and Dumbledore's Army and even my poor cat Crookshanks. _

_I screamed but no noise escaped my mouth, I could do nothing but watch. She relaxed her wand arm and the bodies dropped to the floor each whispering the same word 'Mudblood'. I shut my eyes and tired to shake their voices out of my head, I refused to listen to this. She gave out a cackle and raised her wand to me. 'Crucio'._

_The pain this time was different, it didn't rush through me singing my nerves it seemed to focus on only one area, my swollen abdomen..._

I woke with a start basking in a cold sweat, though that wasn't what was bothering me right now. Something had burst between my legs, I lifted up the blankets from my form and felt around the sheets awkwardly trying to angle my arms over my bump, there was something wet on the sheets. Surely I hadn't wet myself? If I had it would be a first. I swung my legs out of bed only to be aware of a crippling pain shooting through my stomach and I cried out in agony and fell to the floor protecting my stomach the whole time.

Ron burst into the room and looked at me sprawled on the floor still crying out in pain as the tightness of my stomach stretched into my abdomen.

"Ron." I squeaked. "It's time."


	56. Chapter 54

(Hermione POV)

It was an excruciatingly long labour, taking me three days to dilate enough until the Medi-Witches were convinced we could start pushing the baby out. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, I couldn't relax and the baby didn't want to come out and went into distress due to my reluctance to calm down. I had begged them to give me a calming draught or something to ease my pain however they said at such a late stage they weren't sure how the baby would react and if they didn't get it out soon we would both be in trouble.

I was so envious of the witches coming and leaving with their babies while I was still waiting to dilate enough, my baby just had to cause trouble just like its Goddamn father, never making life easy for me. Ron was with me every step of the way, putting up with my screaming and crying and my obvious frustration at my opening not wanting to open enough!

When I had begun to push, the pain only increased in fact I think it could top the Cruciatus Curse. I had spent the past hour trying to force my baby down the birth canal but it just wasn't responding to me. I had used every last drop of energy I had in my sorry self to try and get it out of me, I needed it to get out of me. Half way through the next push I slumped and leant back again, I hadn't the strength to continue and I felt as though I would black out at the physical strain this was putting upon me.

"I can't do it..." I panted. "Someone else do it for me..."

Ron stroked the hair which was plastered to my face from the sweat and whispered to me. "You can do this 'Mione, I know you can do this. If you fought in a war and destroyed a Horcrux, surely getting an infant out would be no issue." He joked.

This was not the time for joking, I was going to snap. "Why don't you try giving it a go then Ronald!? Because after three goddamn days of going at this I can't bloody do it!" I screamed.

I turned my head and looked out of the hospital window to see the first light brightening the horizon as Harry's words echoed in my head _'it's always dark before the dawn'._

Using that as a new source of motivation, I tensed myself and my body sat up immediately and with every last drop of energy I could muster I gave one almighty push as I felt the head of the baby inside me slide out of my opening and from there it was smooth sailing and within another 5 minutes, I was flooded with relief and sunk my head back into the pillow.

The cries of the infant flooded the room as the Healers took the baby from my body and turned away quickly all swarming around the screaming bundle while I began to cry in relief. I was a Mommy, after all those months of carrying the little one in my womb it was finally out and now I had the rest of my life to look forward to with it.

Ron buried his face into my hair, he too was crying tears of joy and he kissed me relentlessly. I broke off, I wanted to see the child. The Healers turned and ran out of the room carrying my baby with them but not before I could catch a glimpse of the tiniest feet kicking about from the blanket. I began to scream, telling them to bring me back my baby before the Medi-Witch stepped forward forcing a potion down my throat carrying me off to sleep.

I awoke later that day and my body still felt limp and lifeless from using all my energy into birthing the child. My child. The child I still hadn't seen. Ron was asleep in the chair beside my bed as after three days, he too hadn't slept promising to stay with me for every moment. I looked down at my stomach, the bump had gone down although I was left with extra flesh around my middle which I wasn't happy about at all.

The Healer walked into the room with a clipboard in his hand. Before he could notice that I was conscious once more I spoke.

"Where is my baby?" I growled.

His eyes shot up to meet mine. "Oh, Mrs Weasley. I didn't know you were awake. You're baby is well and in the hands of the intensive care nurses."

"Int-Intensive care?" I gasped. "What is wrong with it?"

"Mrs Weasley, you're baby was born a little too small for our liking and your rather long labour took an effect on both you and her."

"Her?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes Mrs Weasley, you had a baby girl. Congratulations." My eyes teared up, I had a baby girl. Draco and I had a baby girl of our own. I hadn't even thought of a name for a girl as I felt so strongly it was a boy. "Is she okay?"

"Please Mrs Weasley, let me explain. Your baby being so small is extremely vulnerable and doesn't seem to be able to maintain her own body temperature however we have had some Muggle specialists in and we are sure she will pull through however Mrs Weasley, the long birth has had an affect on you also you see when you delivered your baby, she was born in a rather odd position preventing her from coming down the birth canal until she turned and by doing so she had caused some internal damage. We ran some tests and I'm afraid there has been a build-up of scar tissue and it may possibly affect any chances of conceiving again."

I took a moment to take this all in. "I want to see my baby. Please bring her to me." I pleaded through teary eyes.

"Of course Mrs Weasley, she will need to be fed as soon as she comes in as we need to see her make up some of the weight." And with that he left the room.

I couldn't have any more children. I clasped my hand to my mouth and tried to stop the tears from flowing. The one chance for a child I get, it is Draco sodding Malfoy's child, I would never be able to give Ron a child of his own. I looked to Ron who had slept through the whole conversation and my heart broke, he had done so much for me and I couldn't even give him a small thank you, instead I bear the child of another man.

I still needed to think of a name for my baby girl. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a name that I liked, although I wanted a name that had some meaning to me. I smiled, I knew the perfect name for her. The door opened again and the Medi-Witch came in holding the little bundle in her arms, they were right she was so unbelievably tiny and fragile, I held out my arms to take her into my own and as soon as she was nestled in the crook of my elbow I knew instantly that it felt right.

I looked upon her tiny face which was screwed up from her crying but I hushed her and brought my face down to hers pressing my forehead to hers to inhale the sweet baby musk that floated about her. That was when she looked into my eyes and my heart melted instantly. She had rather big eyes, and long lashes but what beguiled me the most is that her eyes were the lightest blue in fact I could say that they were almost..._grey_.

She had his eyes. I couldn't take my own eyes away from them because the familiarity of those eyes was just shocking, it was as though they were his eyes looking straight back at me through hers. I kissed her forehead tenderly and brought her to my aching breast as she began to suckle. Now was the moment of truth, I pulled back the blanket that covered her hair if she had any of course, but if she had inherited Draco's hair colouring there was going to be questions as to the paternity but it was with a sigh of relief that I revealed the smatterings of dark brown hair upon her soft head.

Ron was awake now and was watching me through adoring eyes as I let the tears flood from my eyes. I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that I held Draco Malfoy's child in my arms and it was the only thing I would ever have of him now.

"We had a girl?" Ron choked.

I nodded at him, at a loss for words. "She is beautiful, looks just like you 'Mione especially her face and hair. She's got weird eyes though. Have you thought of a name?" He whispered.

"All babies have blue eyes, Ron." I said quickly. "I thought of one and I think it would be perfect for her. I was thinking Aurora Anne? Aurora because I love the dawn and it comes from something Harry said to me a while back_. _And Anne, in honour of my Anne." I smiled at him.

"I think its perfect 'Mione." He spoke softly raising his hand to touch the face of the little girl in my arms. I wanted to tell him what the doctor said about me being unable to bear him any children but I bit my tongue not wanting to ruin the moment because this was little Aurora's moment and it would be the first of many moments that I was going to share with her and I couldn't wait.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I burst through the doors of the library. Where was Ted? I had let him out of my sight for only a moment as I went to collect his food and I come back to find him gone. He surely couldn't have gone far after all, he was barely even one year old and couldn't even walk yet.

Then I saw the woman I had the displeasure to call my wife sitting in an armchair with Ted perched on her lap. She was doing this to spite me being the little bint she was. I had detested our marriage from the very beginning as she was a spoilt, disagreeable woman with an unbearable temper in fact sometimes I quite believed that Ted was more under control in one of his tantrums than she.

I remember her vividly strutting around Diagon Alley bearing her engagement ring which she had chosen herself, as she had grown too tired of my Mother's ring. Naturally, she picked the most expensive ring in the shop. The wedding was even worse, normally I would have no objection, in fact I wouldn't even care about the wedding because it's not like the ceremony would mean anything to me at all as this was Astoria I was marrying and I didn't care a knut for her.

I had to force myself to spit out the vows she had written for me which I hadn't seen until the very moment I was supposed to announce them and Merlin's beard, the woman hadn't half embarrassed me. Yes, I Draco Malfoy had been embarrassed by none other than my supposed wife. I cringed at the word, she wasn't a wife.

A wife, I had always imagined when I was younger would be someone who would take care of me, always having my best interests at heart and although I wasn't a romantic as such I had always wanted to marry for love as I was a Malfoy and I deserved the very best and surely being a Malfoy I would have had the pick of lot but my Father had decided to pick the most spiteful, intemperate woman I could ever imagine.

She was the exact opposite of everything I could ever want within a wife and as such I took to avoiding her as much as I could being sure to only to be seen with her in Public for the sake of the family reputation and I would make it known to her. She felt exactly the same and I told her from day one that I would never have any emotions for her except hate and loathing and the only reason I was stuck with her was because she was penniless and I was in need of redeeming the family name.

Although she felt exactly the same she would ensure to try and seduce me as she knew that I came to loathe myself for even considering touching her at all. That is what it had been like in the first few months of our marriage and I vowed to myself I wouldn't lay a finger on her again and so as such she went of her own way often to try and wriggle her way into my trousers.

It became a lot easier when I received my NEWT's results to get mostly O's to which I was content with obviously my father was not, claiming I could have done much better but I didn't care, they were grades sufficient enough to secure me a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as the Minister had promised me as I was determined to track down my loathsome aunt before locking her up and throwing away the key for good just like I had promised my Mother and Andromeda.

By working in the Ministry I was able to avoid Astoria most of the time claiming I would be working late each time she tried to hatch a plan. Sometimes I was very close to giving in to her even though I didn't want to and so I began to go on the prowl around the Ministry snapping up every gold-digging secretary that looked in my direction. In honesty, I was disgusted with myself but it meant that I wouldn't have to resort to my wife, and worse conceive a child with her.

I had always hated children before, not seeing the need for such bothersome things except to carry on the family name and pass down assets but that was before Ted was born, now I devoted most of my spare time to him and my Aunt who became increasingly lonely since the war and even Potter would help as I had discovered he was Ted's godfather after all.

Potter and I now got on well, being forced to work together and all, as well as watching out for Ted and Andromeda and we had come to a peaceful truce although I wouldn't go as far as to say we were friends at all as I would still feel the frequent urge to hex his balls off or hurl some insult in his direction but we were good acquaintances and that was good enough for me although I would never tell him this.

Sometimes, I wanted to ask him about Granger. Yes, I called her by her last name now as saying her first name seemed to pain me until now I had buried every feeling I had ever had for her and so become a shell of a man incapable of love except from the little infant that Astoria held in her arms as she looked at me smugly from across the room.

"For goodness sake woman, give me back the child." I demanded, opening my arms in order to receive him.

"No." She huffed flicking her hair slightly as she held Ted at arms length awkwardly as if she didn't know what to do with him.

"It wasn't a question you moronic woman." I growled as Ted began to whimper in her arms as he held out his chubby little arms to me. "You're going to drop him so just give him back, he needs to be fed."

"I know someone else who needs to be fed." She purred taking a step closer to me. I stepped back immediately, so this was what this was about. "Damn you Draco, why won't you just give in already! You made your point."

"Because I don't want to defile myself with the likes of you." I snapped.

"That wasn't what you said when we were first married if I remember correctly."

"Men have needs, it meant nothing to me. Just like you mean nothing to me now hand me the child."

"I have needs too!" She cried.

"Frankly, I couldn't give a knut about your needs Astoria. In fact right now I'm more concerned with Ted's needs so hand him over and be on your way and I'd appreciate it if you made yourself scarce as you seem to upset Ted, which doesn't surprise me at all."

Ted was now crying and wriggling out of her arms and she let her grip slip slightly and he slipped so her hands were holding him from under his arms.

"You're hurting him." I growled as I took a step forward as she swung Ted from my reach and leaned forward to me. This woman had no shame.

"Well if it stopped struggling then it's life would be a lot easier." She huffed.

"IT?! This is a living, breathing human child not an 'it'. What is wrong with you?" She was stunned by this and her quick tongue failed her as I snatched Ted from her arms and held him close and swiftly exited the room.

"Ugh, I hate you!" She called out.

I turned back to her and smiled with a feigned sweetness. "The feeling is entirely mutual, dear wife."

* * *

**Hey guys. I included a bit of Draco's POV in this one because its been like what, five chapters? So we just needed to catch up on his life story and shizzle and do not fear remember this is Dramione and so as such, you can expect a meeting soon. **

**My lips are now sealed :3**


	57. Chapter 55

(Hermione POV)

_Four years later. _

I awoke at 6:30am sharp and wriggled out of Ron's unbearably tight grasp around my waist as he lay practically unconscious in our bed after a night of pleasure. His pleasure of course never my own in fact it had only been until recently when Ron had finally been able to please me at all when we did such things although it was never a body-shattering experience and in fact I mostly dreaded each night when I would crawl into bed next to him thinking of sex as a chore not a hobby, so much so I was relieved each month when I got my period.

I tiptoed across the hall and opened the door of the nursery so it stood ajar and I could see now four year old Aurora sleeping silently in her bed. I crept in and knelt down next to her. Her hair was fanned out in all directions over the pillow, she had turned out to have chestnut curls like myself although hers were rather gentle waves unlike my own frantic frizzes, she had inherited her alabaster skin from her father, her _real_ father of course and even though they were closed, I could still picture those molten grey eyes that lay behind her lashes.

I couldn't believe my little Aurora was going to be four today, it feels like only yesterday I held her in my arms at St Mungo's or was wrestling her socks onto her little feet while she screamed in protest or even breastfeeding her. She had been my only comfort in the last four years as Ron and myself had grown more and more distant as I spent more and more time with Aurora and he grew tired with me not being able to conceive again, and so it seemed now we had to _really try_ to look as though we were actually married and still very much in love.

I had watched in awe as Aurora had grown, she was an incredibly intelligent child for her age and I like to think that she got that from me more than her father, although she had inherited his simple grace which I had recognised since she had begun to walk. Even as an infant she would carry herself in such an elegant manner that I instantaneously knew that she hadn't inherited that from me at all, she also had his determination and curiosity and also his charm. She may have looked mostly like me on the outside, but inside she was a Malfoy through and through and whether that was a good thing or a bad thing I was yet to decide.

I pushed the curls from her head and kissed it lightly breathing in her child musk, her fingers began twitching in her small fist and so I retreated from the room, not wanting to wake her but not before I took one last look at my daughter and smiled affectionately even though she couldn't see me. I changed quickly into my running gear, a pair of tight black leggings, my white polo neck and my black body warmer to top it off before slipping into my trainers and stepping out of the house.

I had taken up running shortly after Aurora was born as my baby bump had left me with quite a stomach which I intended to dispose of quickly and although now after four years it hadn't completely gone but I was almost there. Since I had been spending all of my time with Aurora for the past four years I hadn't thought about keeping fit anymore, in fact I had been so busy trying to give her the best start in life that I hadn't even thought about getting a job yet, not until she was in school at least.

Today though, I was unbelievably happy. The Minister had saw it fit to bring my parents out of hiding from Australia so I could see them again for the first time in almost six years, they had been at the Ministry and had been given the Memory Potion and monitored until they had regained their memory before being briefed and allowed to be set free once more and now I could let them meet their granddaughter as she turned four and it was going to be splendid.

I took my daily route, through the park and down the quieter streets so that people wouldn't stare at my wobbly bits, my stomach in particular and then after a solid half an hour of running I was back at home. The run seemed slower this morning, and more agonizing at that so I burst into the kitchen and downed glass after glass of water until my panting had stopped and my chest wasn't heaving as violently.

I listened for a moment, nobody was up still to which I was relieved so I went to take a nice cold shower and cool myself down after that rather exhausting run and let the cool water wash over me for a little longer than usual until my skin turned back to its milky whiteness instead of the unflattering redness from my physical exhaustion, and my fingers were slightly pruned.

I cast a drying charm on my hair and began to drag the comb through it which was now significantly easier compared to my days at Hogwarts since my hair had thinned a little after my pregnancy with Aurora. I dragged it away from my face and rammed a few grips in to keep my hair relatively tame before wrestling into my corset. I wasn't ever one to wear a corset really, but I couldn't help but feel conscious of my shape after carrying Aurora and so I resorted to desperate measures and at least it made me look as though I still had a figure.

It was now mid morning so I decided to wake my daughter. I walked back up to the familiar door of the nursery and cracked it open a little to see her grey eyes looking up at me, she instantly smiled and held her arms out to me as I rushed into the room and cradled her.

"Good morning sweetheart." I smiled sweetly.

"You forgotted something haven't you Mommy?" She questioned, looking up at me curiously.

"Of course I haven't forgotten your birthday, how could I?!" I cried as she giggled gleefully.

"Do I get to meet Nanna and Granddad today?" She asked, fingering the grips in my hair.

"Yes darling, but first I need you to get dressed and then Mommy will do your hair real pretty for you and then I can give you your presents." Her eyes widened and she smiled and scrambled out of bed, and out of my arms and over to the dress which I had chosen for her. It was a crimson, knee length dress with puffed sleeves and a bow at the back with her skirts being ruffled. With this she had matching red shoes and white tights, I loved dressing her up sometimes but today she was to look extra special as she would be meeting my parents who had no idea they were grandparents yet.

I sat on her bed and patted to the spot between my knees as she sprinted over and I helped her hoist herself up onto the bed as I began combing her chestnut hair with the brush going over and over it even when it was rid of any tangles and the brush simply glided through her tresses. I put the brush down and took her hand as I led her downstairs to where I had stowed away her present. She had wanted one of these for a while, ever since I had read to her about them and they were hard to get hold of but I did it for my daughter.

Ron had had no input to her presents this year, but then again I wouldn't expect him to. He left it up to me and provided me with the funds and all, but he was utterly hopeless at buying gifts let alone remembering dates as he had in fact forgotten my birthday and our anniversary at least once. I walked into my study, still holding Aurora's hand as Anne's face lit up from above the fire. Anne had been teaching Aurora French, and she seemed to have a knack for it now and I myself had been picking up a few things.

"Joyeux anniversaire ma petite Aurora!" Anne called out to us.

"Anne, je suis quatre!" Aurora replied in equal happiness.

I took this opportunity while Aurora was distracted to retrieve Aurora's present from its hiding place as well as one Anne had instructed me to find and give to her. I was touched at what Anne had told me to give to her, one of her possessions in her life which she had hidden.

"Je sais! Tu es très belle ma chérie."

Aurora smiled as I turned to her, handing her Anne's gift first. I had wrapped it in the same paper as my own, it was orange which was Aurora's favourite colour with a silver bow tied around it. She untied the bow carefully before shaking the package as it gave a satisfying rattle and so she shredded the paper to reveal a royal blue velvet in which I had found the gift hidden in Anne's room at the Tower shortly before she died.

Aurora unfolded the velvet with her slender fingers and I couldn't help but notice she had Draco's hands instead of my chubby fingers with the bitten down nails. She gasped as she lifted up the chain of pearls from the velvet which I could see had Anne's initials stitched into it by her own hand but Aurora was besotted by the necklace, it was Anne's signature chain of pearls, the less commonly seen chain which held a golden 'A' at the end with two pear shaped pearls dangling from the A.

I took it from her and lifted up her curls and fastened the clasp around her neck as she toyed with the 'A' between her fingers.

"It's so pretty! Look Mommy, look!" She held out her hand with the 'A' in her palm.

I looked to Anne and thanked her graciously, and she stared in love and adoration at Aurora. It was hard on her, as she missed moments like these with her own child Elizabeth before her untimely death and so she was determined not to miss a moment with Aurora which was fine with Aurora because she was like a second mother to her.

I smiled at her. "Thank you Anne. I love it!" cried Aurora before I handed her the present I had bought her.

"Aurora, don't shake this one darling." I said to her. She repeated the same process of untying the bow before setting the box to the floor as she tore away the paper and lifted the lid of the box. She squealed in delight as the little yellow Pygmy Puff jumped from the box and into Aurora's arms.

"Mommy, you remembered!" She laughed as she petted the Pygmy Puff gently before getting up and hugging my leg tightly as I stroked her hair. "I'm going to call her Sunshine, Mommy. Just like you used to sing to me."

My eyes welled up. I hadn't sung her that in a while now, as I had taken to reading to her more as she seemed to enjoy it, but I was touched to say the least and full of love for my little Aurora. My light in the darkness. My dawn after the dark.

"Remember to say thank you to Daddy too, it's not just from Mommy." I reminded her. Of course it was just from me, because Ron probably couldn't even remember he was so wrapped up in work or trying for another child or simply using me for his own diversion, it was a life I had never envisaged for myself however I wouldn't change anything about Aurora nor Anne but would it be too much to ask if my husband actually loved me?

* * *

We had decided to walk to my parents house as Aurora hated apparating, and flooing for that matter and although Ron was reluctant to walk since it could simply be done by magic, a few bats of Aurora's eyelashes and he was won over. She had definitely got that from Draco.

We rounded the corner and I was on the familiar looking street. The street in which I hadn't set foot on since one fateful day six years ago when I had erased myself from my parent's lives forever and I was filled with anxiety and anticipation. Would they remember me, really? Would they love Aurora? What was I saying, of course they would, they were my parents after all and I missed them sorely.

And so I stood in front of my childhood home, 67 Flackwell Road. I eyed the spot at the end of the drive where I had stood that day when I had left, that was when I had hated Draco which of course I still did now after everything but he had given me Aurora and so that was something I couldn't hate him for, but he would never know that.

Life seemed ironically, so much simpler back then. Even if it were the days Voldemort was still reigning with an iron fist, if I could I would go back to that day and perhaps if I had done things a little differently, perhaps things would have worked out for the better. Perhaps I would still have Aurora but she would be with her father. Her real father. And she deserved no less because Ron was a poor father to her, unknowingly of course but he was too wrapped up in his work and would often go away on long business trips not bothering to return early and the gifts he had used to bring us stopped.

Aurora, Anne, Ginny and Harry were the only people I really had now. Ginny was now pregnant with her first child and had left the Holyhead Harpies to take a freelancing job at the prophet while she carried the child and she was looking forward to it, and I made sure I would help her every step of the way. Harry was now one of the country's leading Aurors and he too was anxiously anticipating the arrival of his firstborn.

I opened the front door to my family home. The familiar smell of my house washed over me and for once I felt at home again. I stepped inside and sat Aurora and her Sunshine down on the sofa with Ron who sat watching the Muggle television show that they had left on. I hunted around the house looking for them, surely they would have been rushing out to me now and we would be catching up on the last six years.

As I approached the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. I could smell the food burning which was totally out of character for Mum, she was an exemplary cook and I had never seen her burn one dish in my life. I pushed the kitchen door open and fell to my knees at the scene that lay before me.

The bodies of my Mum and Dad lay motionless on the floor and across the white walls, their blood had been used to paint the word 'Mudblood' as well as the Dark Mark. I couldn't do anything but scream as I crawled over to the bodies of my parents on the floor and what hurt me most is that they were still warm. If I had come a moment earlier, perhaps they would be alive.

Ron rushed into the kitchen with Aurora at his side. "Mommy?" Aurora said panicked as she cuddled Sunshine close to her. The tears leaked from my eyes. She would never meet her grandparents because a Death Eater had beaten her to it and they were gone and I would never be able to tell them how much I loved them. Ron told me he would get the Aurors immediately and withdrew from the room as Aurora came over and cuddled my head to her chest as I sobbed and she began to sing to me, much like I would sing to her when she was upset.

_"You are my Sunshine my only Sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey..."_


	58. Chapter 56

(Hermione POV)

Ron had re-entered the kitchen to see me crying into Aurora's hair as I held her close. I wanted to forget everything I had just seen, and more importantly I wanted my daughter to forget everything she had seen. It's not every day a four year old child can be calm and mature standing in the face of death while her mother cries her eyes out.

I stopped crying as soon as Aurora finished her song, just like she would fall silent when I had finished mine. I took her into my embrace and pressed her head into my hair, trying to shield her from the scene. I picked her up and balanced her onto my hip and exited the room swiftly still choking on the sobs that threatened. I was supposed to be the strong one, for her my Aurora and so I steeled myself and rocked her gently. It was unlike her not to be speaking, she just remained motionless and stared at the grandfather clock as it ticked.

Ron burst back into the room with Harry and Ginny. Harry rushed straight into the kitchen with Ron and slammed the door shut but not before I could catch one last look at my parent's blood painted across the walls, still dripping towards the floor. Ginny took a hold of my arm and apparated quickly as I held Aurora and the three of us were in Ginny's living room.

"Hey Rora, Ted is in the Nursery and he can't wait to see you!" Ginny said hopefully to Aurora, whose face lit up at the mention of one of her closest friends Ted who was almost five now and looked like the spitting image of Tonks that it was uncanny although his once ginger hair had darkened but he could change it at will. She cradled Sunshine in her arms and sprinted out of the room and up the stairs to the Nursery.

Now that I had no Aurora to be strong for I broke down at the fresh memories in my mind. Ginny said nothing, but took me into her signature bear hug muffling my sobs into her shoulder, as her small baby bump poked me. My hands were left freezing after I had touched my Mother's arm, even though she was warm it was as though she had leeched the life out of me, I was shaking all over, my head pounded and my throat was sore.

Ginny broke the embrace and picked up a goblet from the table next to her before handing it to me and I drank willingly, hoping it would soothe my hoarse throat. She had doped me up on a calming draught and for a moment I was thankful as my body relaxed and I felt a little better, so much so I could quite possibly go to sleep but there was still the pain in my chest that would occasionally rise to my throat but the soothing sensation would numb the pain for a little while longer.

Harry entered the room a little while later looking solemn as he placed his wand down next to my empty goblet and he nodded at Ginny who took a perch next to myself on the loveseat and took my hand. My parents were dead. And no more did I feel sadness because that would not bring them back, no. But I felt a rather unfamiliar feeling bubble up inside of me, sending my blood boiling through my veins, hate, anger, loathing and for the first time in my life a lust for revenge.

"Who did it?" I growled.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, you saw the Dark Mark on the wall I presume, and there's only a few people left in the country who would have the nerve to do it."

"It was her wasn't it? That brutal, heartless, dispassionate BITCH!" I stood up and shook Ginny's hand off my own. This was the last straw, she had had her way with me and I hadn't fought back but her quarrel was with me and not my parents and she had the nerve to take them from me, to snatch them away in the prime of their lives. She couldn't exact her hate on me directly, no. She played coward and stuck the knife where it would hurt.

I was going to kill her. How dare she ruin my daughter's birthday like this. What was I going to do really, I wasn't influential within the Minstry, I had no connections, no titles, not a lot of wealth. The only thing I was remembered for was being the brains of the Golden Trio, and what did I get for that? A chocolate frog card dedicated to myself.

I stormed out of the house and into the back garden where the sky was black with the February showers. I withdrew my wand and cast a silencing charm and screamed at the top of my voice until I had puffed all the air out of my lungs, my blouse stuck to my shirt with the rain and my jeans itched against my skin.

"With God as my witness, I vow to you. Mum and Dad. That this deed will not go unpunished. When I find her, she's going to pay. When I find her, she's going to wish she'd never taken you from me. When I find her, she's going to die. Because I'm going to kill her, just like she killed you..." I sobbed and began ripping the grass from the soil beneath me trying to contain my fury.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

How many years had passed? I didn't know. I didn't need to keep count anymore as everyday was exactly the same as the last and my life seemed to be ebbing away and sometimes I honestly felt dead. There were only a few things that kept me going, those few things that convinced me to get out of bed everyday and force the food down my throat.

Those things were narrowed to three things. Work, which I had continued to dedicate my life to really as I wouldn't stop until I found Bellatrix and give justice to poor Ted's parents. Ted. That was another thing that kept me going. He was coming up to five years old now and it was as though he had Malfoy blood running through his veins. Even Mother agreed that he was just like me when I was a child, no doubt my influence had rubbed off on him unfortunately which I had tried to remove as I didn't want him to turn out like me. Never.

Ted was like my own child now, although I would have to share him with Potter but I was glad he at least had some other family and I knew should anything ever happen to him he had Potter there for him as well as myself although with Potter being his godfather, he would spend more time with Ted than myself as Andromeda would be more and more reluctant for him to leave her company as she grew more reserved within herself when he wasn't around and there wasn't anything anybody could do to coerce her out from her shell.

It hurt my Mother badly to see her so hurt, and it had only gotten worse with each one of Dora's birthdays passing or her anniversary or any mention of Voldemort and Bellatrix in the Prophet. It was sad to no longer know the woman that she once was when I had stayed with her all those years ago, the strong woman I could turn to for advice, the woman whose heart had broken when she had lost everything dear to her, she had even cried when I had told her Hermione had never replied to my letter and so she never spoke of her again.

My Mother had been thriving with Astoria by her side, hosting her precious dinner parties and whatnot, Father didn't seem to mind her anymore although the relationship between the two had deteriorated since the end of the war and she couldn't forgive him for what he had done, and I was completely with her on this one.

He would often take prolonged business trips to his vast array of companies, offering to take me with him and I would always decline for one, I didn't want to be in close proximity to my Father too much as I still had a burning hatred for him although on some level I respected him though nevertheless I would always hate. Second, I couldn't care less about the businesses to be honest, a few years ago I would have thrown them away as well as the rest of my inheritance just for the love of one girl although now I had grown out of my lovesick puppy stage and so I concentrated on my work, trying to make my own way up my career ladder without my Father's influence or money.

The same couldn't be said for Astoria, my so-called wife who squandered my inheritance relentlessly, spending money like it were water on pointless things that she would favour for a week at the most and then would be put away and never to be seen again. I hated this, as I was never a person who treasured material things and only had a few possessions that I would call treasured, everything else was part of the estate or belonged to some other member of the family.

I sat outside on my usual perch on the edge of the fountain with my fingers splayed out on the cold stone that robbed me of my warmth until I could no longer feel anything in my fingers. I watched Ted run around the garden in front of me with Blinky whom I had freed although he insisted that he stayed with me as he had been around since the moment I was born and he didn't wish to go anywhere.

Ted's auburn hair ruffled in the breeze as he tried to run away as fast as he could on his chubby little legs as Blinky chased him. I smiled, it was moments like these that were worth me getting out of bed each morning, moments like these that comforted me as I went to sleep each night knowing that there was a little light left in my world of darkness.

My Mother would often inquire as to when she would be hearing the little pitter patter of feet around the Manor to which I had told her never would I wish for a child that was half of Astoria to ever be brought into the world, especially into a family that was pretty much torn. Parents who wouldn't love each other and knowing Astoria, the child would often be used to spite me. I had thought this through a lot because I felt empty when Ted would leave to go back to Andromeda and I wanted to fill the emptiness though despite my wishes, it wouldn't be fair to the child.

I looked to the pale grey stone of the fountain and saw the darker spots where the rain had begun to fall. I ushered Blinky and Ted inside just as the heavy downpour started and I hauled Ted over my shoulder and into my old bedroom where I dried him off with a towel as he changed into his pyjamas.

"I wanna go back outside. Can we go back? I like the rain!" Ted exclaimed as I pulled his pyjama top over his head.

"I like the rain too, Ted. But I can't risk you getting ill because your Nanna will tell me off!" I laughed.

"We don't have to tell Nanna! Please." He begged. I looked into those brown eyes of his and wanted nothing more than to give in to him, but I knew what Andromeda was like. "I would be allowed if Auntie Ginny took me with Rora." He huffed as he clambered into bed.

"Rora?" I asked.

"Aurora." He smiled. I was about to open my mouth as to question to who this was as I hadn't heard of her in any of Ted's stories before but at that moment a Patronus flew into the room. It was Theodore Nott, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, my old friend from our Hogwarts days and probably my closest work colleague. I tucked Ted into bed and quickly apparated into the Ministry and into Theo's office which was adjoined to mine, the Undersecretary's office.

"Ah, Draco. Have a seat." He said solemnly. He poured himself a generous serving of firewhiskey before offering another to me to which I accepted and took small sips of it, letting the liquid burn my throat.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't call me here so urgently for a good old chat. So, lets get to business. What's happened?" I asked.

He remained silent for a moment with his gaze fixed to an invisible spot on the wall behind me.

"The Death Eaters. They're active again." He gulped before taking a swig of his drink.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Well that's good news for us, surely? It means we can end this finally after five years."

"We don't know where they are, they left almost no trace except their mark."

I knew as well as Theo, that the only time they left their mark was in the event of a murder. "Who did they get?" I asked.

"There have been a few cases reported but the most outstanding was the Minister's Wife, which has caused him to resign from his post."

I dropped my glass which smashed on the floor, but neither Theo nor I as much as flinched.

"I would have thought that the First Witch would have had a little more protection as to let a mere Death Eater get to her." I thought aloud.

"Well, that's not all. You see, the Minister has relinquished his powers and there has been an emergency election and well, I have been pushed forward to fill the Minister's shoes now." He chugged back the rest of his drink.

"I think a congratulations is in order to say the least!" I said slapping him on the back.

"I'm going to need someone to take my place while I'm in office, and I was going to ask if you would accept the position as Head. I mean, I know you're passionate about the Death Eater case and I know you'll take good care of my department mate." He smiled meekly. The poor fellow was still shocked he'd been voted in as Minister.

"I-" I started. I didn't know what to say, this was all happening too fast. Theo, was now Minister for Magic, and I was now Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, this was a position which I hadn't anticipated would be within my reach for a long time yet.

"I'm sure you'll do a smashing job. Besides, I'll still be here, just a floor up. I've already picked out another Undersecretary for you though, she's just as determined about the case as you are and not to mention well read and intelligent. She'll be an asset to the department."

"She? Who is she?" I wondered aloud, it had been a while since I had seen a new, pretty face around here. I'm sure I could seduce this woman as quick as any of the other chits around here.

"A Weasley woman. I'm sure you'll get along. " He said with a hint of a smile playing across his lips. "She's starting on Monday." He said finally before swiftly leaving the office. There was no way I was ever going to get along with a Weasley woman, in fact most redheads tended to disagree with me, Monday was going to be Hell.


	59. Chapter 57

(Hermione POV)

I felt content which was slightly disturbing seeing as I had not long buried my parents. No, I was content because revenge was going to be sweet. As soon as I had found out that the Minister had resigned I had flooed into the Ministry to speak to Theo Nott, the new Minister for Magic and I told him about my predicament. He, being a former Slytherin admired my determination and passion and so offered me a position as one of the most influential people in the Ministry. Undersecretary to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who the new Minister was yet to appoint.

So I was completely unaware for who to expect but nevertheless, I was going to make this work because nothing would stop me from getting my hands on those Death Eaters. I wasn't exactly sure if I would kill them, because it seemed a little far-fetched for the likes of me, if I didn't I would see to it personally that the rest of their days were spent in the most undignified, and brutal manner legally possible in Azkaban although I was certain it would do nothing to heal the hole they had left.

Shocked by my own thoughts, I turned on the shower and stepped into the cool water allowing it to wash over my skin and wake me up fully making sure to wash myself well as it was my first day after all and I wanted to make good impressions. I dried myself off with my wand quickly and restrained my hair into the closest thing that would resemble a chignon before shoving in every bobby pin I owned.

I applied light make-up which was so out of the ordinary but I just felt rather pretty and refreshed this morning. I was starting anew, and finally that unquenchable thirst for knowledge during my schooling years would finally pay off as I was beginning to think I was too overqualified to be a mediocre housewife.

I wiggled into my corset and with a wave of my wand, the laces tightened leaving me gasping for breath for a few moments while I adjusted before I pulled up my ivory coloured stockings followed by my black pencil skirt with a black blouse before slipping a black and white striped blazer over the top of it and to finish off, I completed the outfit with a pair of relatively small black heeled pumps with a small buckle strap around my ankles.

I hated to admit it, but I truly felt gorgeous for a change, and I was only going to work! I woke Aurora and Sunshine who was now accustomed to sleeping in Aurora's bed instead of the basket which we had bought for her, but Aurora loved Sunshine and so I wasn't going to object as she kept Aurora company if I was feeling a little too depressed as the death of both of my parents would still catch me off-guard occasionally leaving me hopeless.

I hugged Aurora close and ordered her into the bathroom to brush her teeth as I rushed around her room, sorting a suitable outfit for the weather which looked quite dreary so I decided on a pair of dark denim jeans for her as well as a pretty blouse to go with her leather boots and cream winter overcoat and to top it off, the little hat that Molly had knitted for her.

I dressed her and brushed her gentle waves before securing them away from her face with a bow and handing her the book for the next two weeks. I had chosen to give her Aesop's Tales this week as it was something I had a feeling she would appreciate much like I had when I was her age. She held Sunshine in the crook of her arm as I walked her down to my study to say goodbye to Anne before she went back to Hogwarts for the day and then we flooed to Ginny and Harry's house.

Ginny had offered to take care of Aurora while I began to work again. In fact she was a little too enthusiastic, I mean I had wanted to begin working quite quickly after birthing Aurora but I knew where my duties lay but considering recent events I wasn't going to be stopped and Ron knew this though he was shocked at the position I had acquired but I didn't think to ask why. Ginny looked forward to spending the day with Aurora as sometimes Ted would come around too with Andromeda and she could practice her mothering skills for her soon to come infant.

I stepped out of the fireplace tugging Aurora by her hand while she cradled Sunshine and began cooing to her incoherently about Ted, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Ginny rushed over to us from in the hall and wrapped me in a hug and took Aurora's hand from my own.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Gin? You don't have to do this-"

"Me? Pfft, I'll be fine! Aurora and I get along great and she'll be no bother at all. Besides, you have to do this and I understand that. So you go, and when you get back you can tell me all about it!" She exclaimed before snatching Aurora's day bag from my hand.

I knelt down to Aurora's level and took her into my arms.

"Now, you be good for your Auntie Ginny. Mommy will be back later, okay?" I smiled to her. She nodded and I planted a quick kiss to her forehead before Ginny walked her into the kitchen leaving me in the hall.

"Hey Rora, d'you want some pancakes with me. They're real tasty..." Ginny's voice trailed off as she closed the kitchen door. I stepped back into their Lounge and took a handful of floo powder, spoke my destination as the green fire overwhelmed me.

Before I knew it, I was in the familiar atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Sudden memories of my time at the Ministry during the war overwhelmed me for a moment and I stood still in the moving crowd of witches and wizards picking their way down towards the lifts. I had received an owl from the new Minister last night who I remember from my Hogwarts days and he had told me to go to my new Department where he would introduce the Head and would brief us.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I was working in the most important Department in the Ministry and I was quickly going to become a very influential figure if all went well although I would never abuse my power here. I was a good and honest woman and I didn't wish to change it anytime soon. I fell into step with the crowd and made my way into the main part of the atrium.

The vulgar statue of Muggles had been long gone and in its place was an extravagant enchanted fountain spurting out water so clear it looked almost silver, it was a nice addition to the Atrium and I felt a little less nervous now that it wasn't infested by Death Eaters and such. I shuffled into an almost empty lift aiming to dwell in the back corner but as I stepped in my stocking got caught on the golden grate and I fell forward into the lift, only to be caught mid-fall by a pair of strong hands around my upper arms.

The touch sent an involuntary shiver through me and I looked up to see the face of the person who had rescued me from a disaster. It turns out I looked up to be staring into the silvery eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. My jaw hung open and I stepped out of his grasp as he too had a look of shock plastered to his face as he wrenched his hands back from my arms.

I backed out of the lift with my eyes not leaving his, I would wait for another lift. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest and I felt the pain of rejection resurface with a vengeance after four years of keeping it down. This wasn't the time for this, I was starting a new job this morning and so I stepped into another lift which was empty as the grate closed.

I noticed my hands were shaking violently. What was he doing here? Well, that was a stupid question, of course he would work within the Ministry to win back the influence his Father had over everyone, and with his former housemate being the new Minister for Magic, I was hardly surprised. Everywhere I looked I could see those eyes boring into me, I could feel his touch burning my skin along with a whole new rush of emotions. Hate, regret, fear, shock.

I tumbled out of the lift, and into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where I head a screech from the receptionist's desk.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?!"

I looked to see Sophie Roper, an old Hufflepuff acquaintance of mine from our Hogwarts years rush towards me and pull me into an embrace. She hadn't changed much, she had dark yellow-blonde curls that she could wear messily and could wear it well which had grown to fall just above her waist now. Her eyes were still a sky blue flecked with lighter blue hues and she still had that annoyingly shrill voice.

"Sophie?" I gasped as I tried to wriggle free from her grasp.

"Wow. Hermione Granger, what are you doing here?" She asked astounded.

"I'm the new Undersecretary for the Department?" I replied.

"You? Oh my, they told us we were getting a Weasley..."She trailed off.

"Well, I go by my married name occasionally. It gives me a little privacy now and again, since everybody knows my maiden name." I sighed. "I don't know what came over me really, I just wanted to keep it out of the Prophet."

"You married a Weasley? We're going to have to catch up but now's not the time. Since you're the new rookie, I guess I'd better show you how things work." She grabbed my hand and gave me the grand tour of the Department to which I would be second in command. There were multiple offices which we had to work with, the most important being the Auror office.

Sophie just showed me where everything was but didn't actually take me inside to which I was dismayed because I was hoping to see Harry as we would be working together and I couldn't be more excited. She showed me around the other offices, for the next 10 minutes or so rambling aimlessly much like she used to at Hogwarts in our Fifth year study group.

"This is a lot to take in. I'm quite nervous, is it always this hectic?" I asked.

"No, its because we've got a change in leadership this morning. You're not the only newbie, we're having a new Head of Department and the Minister wouldn't say who so at least you won't be on your own. My guess is that it will be the old Undersecretary, he and the Minister were good friends although he was good at his job." She explained as we got back to her desk.

"So what do you do then, Soph?" I asked.

"Well, I'm on the administrative side of things but I'm mainly the secretary for the Undersecretary and the Head which would be you and the newbie whoever it is." She explained. "Oh, the Minister is waiting in the office with the new Head for you. I'll speak with you later unless you need me, I'll be manning the front desk." She smirked as she pushed me in the direction of the office door.

Well, this was it. I smoothed myself down and tucked away a loose tendril of hair before knocking rhythmically on the door and waited.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I arrived in the Ministry early that morning as per usual. I liked to get in early, to avoid the relentless rush of desperate witches and wizards scrambling their way through the atrium pushing me this way and that. Ugh, no. I couldn't deal with so many strangers invading my personal space. It was my first day starting my new position as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Theo and I had kept it quiet until the new Undersecretary got here which would be today. Supposedly a Weasley woman. Hmm, imagine the look on the Weasel's face if I corrupted a member of his family, the thought was simply delicious.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I stood in the lift and a rather desperate witch who I had never seen before tumbled into the lift towards me and I instinctively grasped her by her upper arms in order to give her time to regain her balance and steady herself. I felt the electricity between the unidentified witch and myself and I was taken aback by this feeling which I hadn't felt in a long time.

The witch brushed herself off and looked up at me, and I jerked my arms back away from her touch as I recognised her face. It was none other than Hermione Granger standing before me with her mouth hanging open in pure disbelief, if this were any other Ministry chit, I would have felt the compulsion to shove my tongue down her throat and put that mouth to better uses but no, there was a history here.

My heartbeat increased a little but her chest was heaving as she shook her head slightly and frowned before clasping her hand to her mouth and backing out of the lift as the grate closed separating the two of us as the lift carried me off to my destination. I was still befuddled when I exited the lift on my designated floor of the Ministry and I saw the little blonde receptionist straighten up from the corner of my eye as I passed.

She put her legs out on display and unfastened the top buttons of her blouse before ruffling her blonde locks slightly hoping to appeal to me.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy." She purred and I nodded to her in acknowledgement. I would have paid her more attention but I was still completely confused as to what Hermione Granger was doing in the Ministry of Magic today, and had ended up in a lift with nobody else but myself. I turned back to see the blonde woman looking rather pissed off at my blatant rejection of her, but what can I say the witch was desperate and to me she was the same to all the other Ministry chits I could have at my door with a simple smile. I don't even remember her name, Stella? No, Sophie perhaps.

I walked down the hall which was practically empty at this time in the morning and stopped outside my new office. I hadn't moved far from my old one, in fact my old one which belonged to the Undersecretary was adjoined to my new one and so my old office would soon belong to a Weasley woman although that wasn't what I was thinking about right now.

Why was she so seemingly upset when I had seen her in the lift? It wasn't like I had blatantly rejected her, she had chosen not to reply to my letter and so therefore wanted nothing more to do with me. She was probably off to see her..._husband _the Weasel who like many others in the Ministry I didn't get along with especially since the War where they had all had harboured suspicions about me working so high up within the Ministry thinking I was still a Death Eater which I wasn't in fact I was working to lock them up for good and I would show them where my loyalties truly lay and they would never question me again.

I took out the the old outdated file from after the war and opened it to see all the documents about Remus and Dora and even a few pictures. This was my source of motivation each morning because it filled me with a fresh bout of determination to make sure my evil Aunt and her conspirators are locked up for good. I would make sure of it, because I owed it to Ted.

There was a gentle knock at the door. This must be the Weasley woman who I was to be working with on the case although I was unsure how one Weasley would manage to secure such a position in the Ministry, nevertheless she would be my new project.

"Come in." I spoke as the picture of Remus and Dora attached to their Marriage Certificate caught my eye and I looked at the absolute state of bliss that was conveyed in those short moments. There was no doubt that they loved each other, despite their flaws and imperfections and it was what I had hoped for so much when I was younger.

That had all come to an end when my Father had had me saddled down to Astoria who seemed to be incapable of love, she was everything I hated in a woman. Perhaps when I was a rowdy teenager she would have appealed to me but not in a long-term partner, though I had been optimistic when I married her hoping that perhaps I could come to love her but after five years, I felt no different and she was obviously driven by some crazy obsession with me that I couldn't tolerate.

The door opened and I still didn't look up from the photograph in front of me. I took a few moments and then looked up expecting to see some scrawny redhead but instead I was looking into the face of Hermione Granger, yet again today. Why did she feel the need to torment me so?

"You?" I gasped before I could restrain myself. That wasn't the way I had planned out my first words to her after five years at all.

"Yes, me. Were you expecting someone else." She retorted. She still had that rather quick tongue of hers I see, marriage to Weasley hadn't rubbed off on her and I felt the sudden urge to bite that tongue and put it to better uses. Where did that even come from?

"Frankly, yes. I was told to be expecting a Weasley." I replied calmly and adding extra emphasis to the name, looking at her straight, I desperately wanted to turn my attentions but I wasn't going to show her my weakness, I wasn't going to let her know of the hold she still seemed to have over me.

"Well, I'm not sure if you were aware, but I am a Weasley." She spat as she thrust up her left hand to show the dull glint of a rather bland and plain looking wedding band. Two things were wrong with this entire scene. One, I couldn't believe that she had debased herself by letting him brand her with that absolutely awful name, forever binding her to that bunch of red-headed buffoons. Two, the wedding band was just atrocious, she should be wearing something much finer on her hand because that wasn't even adequate.

I laughed slightly at the fact she had publicly named herself as a Weasley which was completely ironic because I felt an overwhelming frustration. Why was she angry with me, after all she had been the one to leave me no matter how shameful that may be so if anybody had the right to be angry it was me surely? My witty replies had failed me and so I resorted to looking her up and down trying to make her feel uncomfortable, much like she would used to. I wanted her to crumble beneath my gaze, show some sign she wasn't immune to me anymore. She was going to be begging for me to reclaim her when I was through with her and I would enjoy every second of it.

Womanhood had been generous to her, she had filled out in all the right places and I just wanted to run my hands and tongue over every inch of her until she was trembling with my touch, I wanted to make her scream as I used to. What angered me the most is the effect this damn woman had on me, did she not feel it too? This electricity, this connection. Being a spoilt child as I was, I was never used to being denied anything I wanted and then Hermione Granger had been the first to deny me what I really wanted which was her. Which naturally made me want her even more and I would have her, I would retake her and claim her as my own.

I looked to her again, increasing the intensity of my gaze hoping she would show some signs of discomfort but she didn't, she stood her ground and frowned slightly at me as I continued my eye assault.

"Well don't lurk in doorways Granger, it seems very Slytherin. Have a seat." I gestured to the chair opposite and she appeared cautious for a moment and made her way over to my desk and drew out the chair seating herself in it as I collected my papers and putting them back into the file. How could she not feel this, this electricity now, it was overwhelming me. I was a rather skilled socialiser, it was considered as one of my better talents and she however was very introverted but when she was drawn out she too was very talented at the art when I had known her well and yet we sat here in silence which was pregnant with unspoken words.

This was driving me insane, I needed to say something. "How have you been?" I asked and groaned inwardly at the stupid question that had just escaped my lips.

"Like you care, Malfoy." She spat. Oh, she wanted to play rough. Well I was game if she was, it would make seducing her once again so much fun. What? My libido was sky rocketing right now and it was bothering me, I shouldn't be attracted to this witch, she didn't want me and I certainly didn't want her but the thought of making her scream once more certainly did seem delicious...

"No, you're right I don't care. But seeing as I am being forced to work with you like this, we may as well try to get along." I replied. It was an instant lie and I knew it, of course I cared. I wanted to know why she didn't want me after the war. Was she embarrassed of me or something? Was it because I had left Hogwarts before the end of the battle? Had she continued to love, to pine for me or was she truly content in her marriage to the Weasel.

"You know, you're just as I remember you. Arrogant, spiteful, selfish, bigoted-" She started.

I cut her off immediately "Come come now Granger, I know you remember more than that." I smiled wickedly as those pleasant memories flashed through my mind, and I know she was remembering them too as her eyes softened for a moment before she clamped them shut and began to frown again.

"You pig. How dare you?!" She growled as she stood abruptly from the chair and turned to walk away. This was what I wanted, her out of my life for good so she couldn't torment me any longer. She turned as Theo, or should I say the Minister walked in and I had a perfect view of her behind against my desk, her chosen skirt didn't do me any favours as it hugged her curves snugly and I felt a raging hard coming on. Why did she still affect me like this?

"Ah, Mrs Weasley." Theo spoke and I wriggled my nose in disgust at the horrible name she had taken. Hermione was no Weasley.

"I prefer Ms Granger, if you don't mind Minister." She spoke. That was better, she was always an independent woman and I knew she would never settle with another man's name. She sat back down in the chair as Theo walked over.

"That's perfectly understandable. Anyway, Miss Granger I see you're _acquainted_ with Mr Malfoy." A hint of a smile played across his lips. "I'm sure the two of you will have no objection with the Death Eater case I am assigning you to work on. It's our top priority and so I need the best minds working on it." He threw a file down onto the desk that he had prepared for us. He was being dead serious about the case as I knew that the remaining Death Eaters had killed Kingsley Shacklebolt's wife, The First Witch however he knew about my past with Hermione and so this was a comical scenario for him.

He turned on his heel and gave me a wink before leaving the room and shutting the office door and my groin was throbbing and I began drumming my fingers on the desk frustratedly and gritting my teeth. Damn, it wasn't going down. Think Draco, think repelling thoughts. Okay. Erm...Hagrid and Millicent Bulstrode. I snuck a glance down and it was doing the trick.

"Your office is adjoined to mine since we have the _pleasure_ of working together now." I said through my still gritted teeth as I tried not to look at her in the event of becoming painfully aroused once more.

"I'm sure it is adequate, meanwhile I'm going to read this file." She reached out and placed her hand on the corner of the file Theo had left us and began to drag it slowly in her direction. I slammed my hand over it to prevent her from moving it any further.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I working with you on this Granger, and hence will need to read this too." I snapped at her as I swivelled the folder so it faced me and flipped it open and began to read. She sat silently for a moment and so I looked up from the file self-consciously.

She had an eyebrow raised. "I can't read upside down."

"There's always room for improvement." I replied as my lips twitched into a smirk. She remained motionless and silent so I sighed loudly and turned so the file was facing sideways so we both had to crane our necks to the side to read and we flicked through the first few pages of Death Eater profiles and as I finished the profile on Yaxley, I reached over to turn the page but at the same time so did she and our hands brushed against each other's. She quickly withdrew and I turned the page, trying to ignore the sparks that just shot through my arm.

I looked up at her, and she was looking at the page again and quickly stood up.

"Actually, I think I'll go and check out my office." She muttered quickly as she flew through the door adjoining our two offices and shut it quickly. Did I affect her that much? I looked back at the file that was laid out on the desk where she had left it and I saw it _'Granger Murders'. _It occurred on the 10th February 2003, that was two days ago. What in the name of everything that's magical was she doing at work? I looked at the picture of the scene, her parents were splayed out on what looked to be a kitchen floor and there was blood around them. There was also a picture of what had been painted onto a wall in what appeared to be blood. It said 'Mudblood' and had the dark mark drawn and what shocked me the most is that they were found by Granger herself.


	60. Chapter 58

(Draco POV)

I threw down the file in disbelief. They killed her parents? Good grief, for the life of me I couldn't understand why the stupid woman was working if it had been only three days since the murder of her parents. She was just as infuriating as she had been during the war and damn her, I wanted to knock some sense into that stupid Gryffindor head of hers.

I stormed out of the office with the file in hand and went straight to Theo's office and pounded on his door, waiting a suitable amount of time before entering. I threw the file down on the desk before him and opened it to that page.

"Why did you let her work!?" I demanded.

"The woman has a taste for revenge, and with a passion like that who was I to say no?" He smirked.

"Oh please, Hermione Granger? Revenge? You can't be serious!" I blurted.

"That was my thoughts exactly, however they're her wishes and no doubt about it she would be an asset to the Ministry. Even you can't deny that Malfoy, she was your better in class if I remember correctly."

"She was everyone's better. She's too smart for her own good and-"

"Yes, and we will use it to our advantage."

I paused for a moment. "Why did you put her with me? You know it's not easy after what happened Theo. I hate her and can't be expected to work with her."

"Then seize the opportunity. If you claim you hate her which you clearly don't, then use this opportunity to right your wrongs. You can't go on like this forever."

"I'm married!"

"That never stopped you before."

"They're different. You know what, I don't have time for this." I sighed throwing my arms up in resignation.

"Oh Malfoy, make sure you tell Granger that the two of you need to be ready for the public announcement, it'll be in the Prophet so at least try and look friendly." He smiled as I groaned and shut the door before walking back to my own office.

How did Theo know anyway? He doesn't know that I don't hate Granger, I'm not even sure if I hate her yet let alone him. Oh fuck me sideways, he's a Legilimens, I hadn't even thought about putting up my mental barriers. Damn him to Hell. I stared at the file in front of me again and pulled out the file I had kept of Remus and Dora and laid them out on the desk in front of me reviewing the facts painstakingly hoping to try and find something I could use for a lead.

I stopped when I heard the sob from the next room. I tried to ignore it and read the files with an ever increasing frustration with my control slipping away with each muffled sob I heard. I wanted to soothe her cries, as each one tugged on my heartstrings but this woman didn't want me and she had made that quite clear to me when she married the Weasel so I cast a silencing charm around me to block out her cries.

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I hadn't meant to cry, its just seeing those images again resurfaced all the feelings I thought I had buried along with my parents. I began to redesign my office a little thinking of little bits I could bring in from home that would make me feel at ease here although my magic wasn't up to scratch and my furniture wasn't turning out as I wanted it so I decided to go Muggle. I had already took out three pictures from my bag and put them on my desk in an orderly fashion so I could keep the memories with me always.

The first was Ron and I on our wedding day. I felt slightly obligated to have this one on my desk in the case of prying eyes as I wanted my marriage to seem perfectly normal to the rest of the Public who were none the wiser. However, I liked the picture because in that picture I looked happy. I mean, nowadays I fluctuated around being content and the only thing that kept me going was my Aurora, my ray of sunshine. I don't know what I would do without her, in fact if I hadn't have had her, I was certain I would have put a wand to my head many years ago.

My wedding was probably the day when Ron had loved me the most, he had sung to me and danced with me all night long and he was so tender and careful with me that I was optimistic for the future with him however that was blown to ashes after we had had Aurora and his work had driven him further and further away from us and I was determined not to take the same path with my daughter. She needed me like I needed her, in fact I may need her more.

The second photo was a Muggle portrait that my parents had had taken professionally during my Sixth Year, as was the Granger family tradition and each one would go on top of the mantle in the Lounge. This one was the last one we had ever had done before I had erased their memories, it was a black background as per usual and I was seated on a small stool and I was wearing a dress my Mother had chosen for me while I had been at Hogwarts. We weren't exactly Malfoy-level wealthy but we were a modestly wealthy family. Upper-Middle Class I assume.

My dress was a very light lavender and was knee length with an empire waist and several layers of the fabric forming the skirts and I had my foot tucked behind the other exposing only one silver high heeled sandal with my hands clasped together in my lap as a young lady should. My Mum had her hand on my right shoulder and was wearing a lavender blouse to match the colour of my dress and also a black pencil skirt with her hair swept away from her face and then my Dad was wearing his suit with a lavender tie. We matched because we were a family, and I would never have another portrait with them, never would I have Mum fussing over my appearance each morning or Dad telling her to stop worrying because both ladies of his would always be beautiful.

I missed them so much. I wonder if things might have been different if I hadn't obliviated them, would they be alive now? Well, I guess I'd never know, just like they would never know that they had a grandchild either and it saddened me that they would miss her delightful presence. Thinking like this made me feel bad for Aurora's father who lay only on the other side of the door. What if he never knew of Aurora, and something happened to him? I would feel guilty to say the least but I couldn't just waltz up to him after five years and tell him he was a father could I?

I sighed and positioned the last picture on my desk. It was a picture of myself and Aurora that Ginny had taken when the two of us had taken Aurora to Great Yarmouth for a weekend and I loved it there as much as she. I would've thought she would like the Pleasure Beach and the town and all the shops she could visit but the thing that attracted her most was the vast sand dunes that stretched for miles. She would run around through the long grass like she hadn't a care in the world and I wished she could remain this carefree forever, she would watch the wind turbines in fascination and squeal at the coldness of the sea on her little toes.

I had picked her up so she didn't have to walk barefoot over the pebbles which hurt her so and then Ginny had appeared with a camera and Aurora nuzzled my nose with hers and told me she loved me. I'm glad Ginny captured that moment in particular, that is why it was my favourite picture of Aurora and myself winning it a position on my desk. I wasn't going to track down any of these Death Eaters by sitting here so I went on a tour around the Department acquainting myself with the different offices and what they did and asking them truthfully if there was anything they might need improving because I would help them of course, it would give me something to do and then I decided to pay Harry a visit.

I was on my way down to the Auror office until someone emerged from the door I was passing and collided with me. I was about to go flying to the ground when that same strong arm caught me by my waist and swung me around. My chest heaved at the sparks and the adrenaline as those grey eyes looked at me in alarm.

"That's twice in one day Granger. One might think you're doing this on purpose you know, but there are better ways to go about it really."

I rolled my eyes as I pried his hand from around my waist which left a burning sensation in its wake. "You assume too much Malfoy as always. Maybe you should just let me fall." I retorted before storming off in the direction of the Auror office. I knocked on the door that had Harry J Potter on the nameplate and waited for a moment before entering.

"'Mione!" Harry cried as he wrapped me in a hug and swung me around off my feet. "How's your first day going?" He asked.

"It's pretty good actually. I'm just slightly disappointed to be paired with Malfoy of all people." I sighed.

"Hey." Harry said lifting my chin a little. "This is the last thing you'd expect to hear from me, but Malfoy isn't all that bad now y'know. We're actually on pretty good terms and it turns out he's not a bad bloke. I know you two had a history but that's all it is, history. Has Ron visited you?"

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day when Harry Potter had a kind word to say about Draco Malfoy and no, Ron hasn't so much as sent me a small welcoming memo or anything." I replied.

"Yes, don't tell Malfoy though! My reputation would be ruined!" He winked. "Ignore Ron, he's just being an arse as usual." Harry looked slightly troubled at this statement and wrapped me back into his hug and I furrowed my brow confusedly, what was happening between Harry and Ron.

I remained confused all day as I settled into the way things were done here in my department and Sophie was kind enough to show me to the Ministry Canteen and we ate lunch together although I confess I wasn't hungry in the least. I was still puzzled by Harry from earlier, perhaps him and Ron had merely had a disagreement. I sat opposite Sophie as she tucked into her lunch. I saw Harry enter and smile at me before frowning a little when he saw Sophie and turning on his heel he exited the canteen. Everybody around me was giving me uncomfortable looks and whispering behind their hands to one another which made me rather uncomfortable, and I was glad I had Sophie here.

"So, who's the new Head of Department then?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Draco Malfoy." I replied.

"Ooh, I thought it would be him. He's bloody gorgeous don't you think?"

"What?!" I asked, astounded.

"Don't you think so. He's supposed to be ace in bed, well that's the gossip around the other departments anyway..." She trailed off and I flushed a little at recalling a few encounters. "Watch yourself around him, you're married after all." She winked.

"Ugh, I couldn't be anything but repulsed by the likes of Draco Malfoy. I am in a very happy and stable marriage." I retorted to which she raised both of her eyebrows. She looked to her watch and gasped. "Holy Moses, the Prophet will be here any minute for the snaps of the two of you!" She cried grabbing my jacket sleeves and forcing me towards the Atrium.

I was completely and utterly confused as Sophie pushed me towards the lift. "Miss Roper, Ms Granger has legs, I'm sure she can use them herself." I felt him before I saw him. He wasn't touching me although I could feel him there and it was positively intoxicating and also very awkward. Sophie blushed a little as she looked at Draco.

"Of course Mr Malfoy, I wanted to ensure she was punctual." She smiled.

"I will see to that, don't you worry." He muttered as we stepped into the lift. I stood as far away from him as was possible in this small cramped lift, the tension was unbearable. "You spoke to Potter earlier I hear, has he familiarized you with how things work?" He asked me.

"Harry's hopeless at that kind of thing, I'm a quick learner, I'm sure I can pick things up." I assured him.

"I'm sure you can." He replied. "Are you feeling better?"

I just looked at him confused. "I'm not a fool Granger. If I had an image of my dead parents' bodies in front of me, I'd be downright depressed as well!"

"I'm fine." I lied. To which he nodded, unconvinced. "I did cast a silencing charm, I'm sorry if I disturbed you...my magic isn't up to scratch."

"It's the trauma, it will pass." He assured me.

"How do you know?" I was intrigued.

"I...would prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind." He replied turning his attentions to an invisible spot on the lift wall and we rode the lift to the Atrium in silence.


	61. Chapter 59

(Hermione POV)

Life in the Ministry settled into a calm normality and I began to find I really liked my job. It was quite similar to Head Girl duties at Hogwarts, I simply had to look after each of the offices and make sure they were happy as well as helping Draco with any major decisions, we would both deal with publicity and there was of course our project which wasn't known to any but a few people. However I must admit, people would still stare at me and the whispering would continue and whenever I asked Harry, he would dismiss it instantly although I would never miss the troubled look on his face.

When Draco and I had had our picture taken for the Prophet article, we had had a few with the Minister and then they had requested on for us on our own and Draco held my hand and lifted it into the air with his own and the electricity pounded through me, stinging my every nerve and I really had to try to appear as though nothing was wrong. Did he not feel it too?

Draco and I had relaxed a little around each other. Not completely but we worked well together however we would often argue over trifling matters that weren't really worth arguing over as he thought himself superior to me and even though he was correct I would never give in to him. Some days he would completely hate me, and stay away and give me the cold shoulder when I spoke to him others however he would be completely the opposite and be very caring which was unlike the new Draco.

I knew people had mixed feelings about him in the Ministry. Many people were still convinced he was a Death Eater despite the fact that he abandoned Voldemort at the end of the war however I dismissed this instantly because when we would brief with the Minister, Draco would offer every morsel of information he could as to where they might be and each place he suggested we would raid shortly afterwards looking for anything we might use.

I had learnt from Sophie that he had slept with almost every young woman within the Ministry who would ever look at him including herself, to this I didn't know why but I felt instantly jealous and angry but could I really expect any better from him after all? I mean this was Draco, the Slytherin Playboy we were talking about and it was evident his inner snake couldn't be kept in his trousers.

However despite this I had told him about what had happened to my parents, and how that resulted in me getting this position because I was determined to track them down and make them pay. He laughed when I said this accusing me of never being able to exact revenge on anybody if I tried, I was too Gryffindorish apparently.

The Death Eaters hadn't remained quiet since their first murders and Muggle-Borns had begun to go missing and I feared for a while, we just had to wait for an opportune moment and then we would strike, we were so close now. Then one morning in April, our luck had finally come about when Draco and I were brainstorming possible ideas for where they could be hiding or possibly strike next.

Then Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Office stormed into the office, panting and out of breath.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger. Death Eaters, in Diagon Alley," He paused to take a breath, that was all I needed, this was my chance to finally get back at those sodding Death Eaters. I turned to Draco who must have noticed the glint in my eye as he reached forward and grabbed my wrist.

"Granger. Don't you dare." He warned but I shook him off and disapparated quickly so I was outside the Leaky Cauldron, the Dark Mark was emblazoned in the sky meaning only one thing. Murder.

I gulped and followed the path around in the shadows heading towards Knockturn Alley where the Dark Mark seemed to have come from. My heart was in my throat, would I really kill a Death Eater? I heard two pops from behind me and turned around in shock only to have a hand clamped around my mouth.

"You crazy bint. Do you have a death wish because you need only ask you know!" Draco hissed at me as the three of us ran around the corner with my heels making life so much harder along the cobblestone path. We all whipped our wands out, the Dark Mark was directly above us now and I saw the silhouette of a man standing over a body of a woman on the floor.

"Filthy mudblood." The figure growled as he kicked the body. Draco held out his wand arm in front of my chest to prevent me from moving forward and hexing the arse of that heartless bastard in front of me.

"Where are the other Aurors?" I whispered.

"They're rounding up a strike team. We don't know how dangerous this bloke is going to be." Robards replied just as the figure shot a jet of light that hit the wall just to the side of us. He's seen us. He stepped into the light and all breath escaped my body, it was Antonin Dolohov whom I had had frequent encounters with during the war.

"'Ello Mudblood. You're Potter's bitch aren't ya?" He gave me a wicked grin as the three of us jumped apart and began firing every spell we knew his way. He was a strong wizard, I would give him that as he managed to fend the three of us off at the same time although Draco was being more strategic and focusing on the defensive spells while Robards and I went on the offense.

Then Dolohov made a move that we hadn't anticipated, he turned his fire to Draco. "Sectumsepmra!" He cried as Draco was sent flying to the floor and I felt an instant pain well up inside me and let out a small whimper. While our guard was down he made his move. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light lit up my eyes as I saw the curse hit Robards straight in the chest.

That was the final straw for me and so I began tossing every offensive spell I knew his way battling vigorously against him and the tears that threatened to spill. I was going to kill this man, because he had just killed Robards and Merlin knows what happened to Draco. It seemed that I had the upper hand for a while and I used mostly non-verbal spells as they were generally quicker but it wasn't until he hit me with a spell that sent me stumbling backwards and then catching me with an Expelliarmus while I struggled to maintain balance that I thought I might lose.

"Stupefy!" He shouted and it was about to hit until Draco shielded me and parried it perfectly pushing me back to the floor just in time for me to grab my wand and so from around Draco's leg yelled my final spell.

"Reducto!"

Dolohov went flying backwards and was knocked unconscious from the impact of his body against the wall. Draco was about to go over to him when the other Aurors arrived and secured him before taking him to the Ministry whilst Harry saw to Robards' body. I was still on the floor, quite traumatized by the recent events as the Dark Mark in the sky burned green, just like that killing curse that had his Robards.

Draco slumped against a wall pinching the bridge of his nose with his face screwed up. There was blood seeping through his shirt, and I wanted to take care of him. He was my friend after all now, even though it would take a lot to admit it but he was still the Father of my child after all. I scrambled to my feet and took off his jacket before muttering healing spells over his body as the blood disappeared slowly. I realised I still had his wrist in my hand and the sparks between the two of us was overwhelming me. It was Sixth Year potions all over again.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Jump in the way of that spell."

"I don't know why, just say thank you and be on your way Granger."

"Thank you." I replied.

"You didn't mean that. You say 'Thank you' but your tone says 'Fuck you'."

"Damnit Malfoy, take it or leave it. You infuriate me!" I shouted, stalking off in the other direction until I felt his hands around my shoulders and before I knew it I was slammed into a wall. "What the-?" I was staring into the eyes of a very angry Malfoy.

"You have no idea what infuriating is Granger. Because you are the very definition of it." He spat.

"I infuriate you? Well the feeling is entirely mutual, as I said." He broke my gaze for a moment and my heart began pounding rapidly, the tension around us was volatile, the electricity raced around me and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I couldn't be in such a close proximity to him, it was unnerving. He looked up at me once more, with his arms against the wall encasing me between him and the wall.

"Do you feel that?" He asked and his warm breath tickled my cheek. I nodded in response and I don't know what came over me but I tilted my face towards his and merged our lips together. It felt so right, we fit together and the electricity released those familiar butterflies which had been caged for so long and they ran rampant all through my body as his hands left the wall and entangled themselves in my loose hair.

He groaned into my mouth, and the familiar noise cause something to happen which I hadn't felt in such a long time. Desire. I desired him. I wanted him and so I lifted my one leg and wrapped it around his allowing us to get much closer. He placed his hand on the knee of my raised leg and traced it slowly up my thigh leaving tingles in its wake. He began to kiss the corner of my mouth and moving down my neck which gave me time to think for a moment.

"Malfoy!" I cried and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He stepped away from me and put his hand over his mouth in disbelief as I did with my own. I shook my head slowly. "We're both married, we can't. I can't..." I trailed off. The tears sprung to my eyes as I had just betrayed Ron and I couldn't help but loathe myself now.

"It never happened." He assured me and disapparated promptly leaving me standing against a wall in Knockturn Alley feeling a whole new burst of emotions which I couldn't yet identify.

* * *

I apparated back into the Ministry and waited for Draco, I needed to confront him about this and smooth it over because I knew that neither of us would let this go. There was too much of a history so I needed to hit the nail on the head once and for all. I waited patiently in his office but he didn't show. In fact he didn't show up at work for the rest of the week and when I asked about him they told me he was given the week off to recover from his injuries.

I worried a little for him, because I thought he was stable after I had healed him really, but apparently not. I wanted to go and see him to make sure he really was okay but it would be an intrusion. I don't know what I was thinking, we were both married and it was so wrong but it was right, he was the father of my child of course I would have feelings for him.

I thought I had removed all feelings for him when I had married Ron and birthed Aurora and I was getting along fine before he came back into my life. Well actually, was I really? I couldn't deny it any more could I, and the kiss had just proved it, I had simply put a pin in my feelings and he had taken it out. The desire, the longing, the affection, the love was now rushing through me and it was something that only he could satisfy.

The night after our little incident in Knockturn Alley, I had gone home to Ron feeling the need in a very long time to be relieved of all this sexual tension that was between Draco and myself and it was really distracting me. Each thought I had would be some erotic scene or other and what I was so ashamed of was that I wasn't fantasising about my husband. I was fantasising about some womanising, bigoted, selfish arse who I lusted for terribly. In fact, I might even love him still even if he didn't deserve it for abandoning me.

The thought scared me and so I tried to be a doting wife and went home to Ron that night trying to coerce him into bed with me which he declined. I couldn't believe it, when was Ron ever to turn down sex with me? He wasn't in the mood, well what about the times when I wasn't in the mood he wouldn't back off then would he? Well, desperate times call for desperate measures and I took matters into my own hands no matter how shameful it was bit still I wasn't satisfied.

I spent a lot of my free time that week with Aurora and Anne in my study. Teaching Aurora about Hogwarts and about all the Houses and how everything worked and she was fascinated as Anne told her stories about everything she had seen in her years as a portrait at Hogwarts and Aurora couldn't be more intrigued. It didn't shock me at all when Aurora wanted to be in Slytherin which Anne supported whole-heartedly being a former Slytherin herself, Aurora was going to be just like her father. Was that good or bad?

I tucked Aurora into bed and sat in my study and decided to have a good talk with Anne. I needed her advice again, what should I do? I cast a silencing charm on the room and slumped down into my armchair and looked up to her as she straightened her hood.

"Anne, I need you to help me."

"Of course ma chérie. Anything."

"I told you about Aurora's father, and I told you I now work with him. But I don't think I can't keep Aurora from him for too much longer. What should I do?"

"Hermione, when I was young I fell in love with a man named Henry Percy, we married secretly but my family forbade the match and I was forced to give him up as they had better plans for me. So I was thrown into the bed of the King against my will and look where it got me, an unmarked grave in the Tower. I made all the wrong choices, but now you have the opportunity to make things right." Her voice cracked as she spoke and I felt my heart swell, the two of us were more alike than I could imagine.

I stepped into the fireplace and went straight to my office before Ron had the chance to find me and order me to bed. I still had paperwork to finish on what happened in Knockturn Alley and Draco, damn him, was supposed to help me with it if he hadn't of been on leave. I needed to tell him about how I felt, because he felt the sparks too right? But would it ruin our delicate truce or would it turn into something more?

Why was I thinking like this, I'm a married woman and he is a married man but I'm an unhappily married woman, and I can imagine marriage to Astoria Greengrass would be unhappy to say the least but that was only an assumption and he could in fact be very much in love with the woman. I wanted to know why he married her, I wanted to know why he didn't find me. What if he didn't want me anymore?

Panicked by my thought and nerves I broke into Draco's office and into his cabinet which contained his secret stash of firewhiskey. I knew he kept it here but he was unaware I knew. Hell, I've been watching him more than I thought. I took a bottle and slumped into my chair and looked at the picture of myself and Aurora. He had a right to know her, she was his daughter and she was too wonderful to be kept from him. All the guilt that had built up over the years was overwhelming me, striking back with a vengeance.

I took several swigs from the bottle and the warm liquid burned my throat but warmed me from the inside. I had never been an avid drinker, it was generally in stressful situations such as this, situations where knowledge, nor wit would save me and I had no control. I sat there for hours as I scribbled down a detailed account of the events that unfolded in Knockturn Alley as was mandatory especially in the event of a death.

Upon Robards' death Harry had been appointed the Head of the Auror office and so the Minister was hosting a celebratory dinner and Draco and I had been invited along with Ron as well as a few others. It would be shortly before Ginny's baby shower as she was coming up to her time soon and times for Harry couldn't be much happier and nobody deserved it more than him.

I looked down to see I had spilled my ink all down my blouse and so I groaned and thumped my head which was fuzzy with the effects of a bottle of firewhiskey onto the desk and before I knew it, I had drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	62. Chapter 60

(Draco POV)

Something was definitely wrong. She had gotten under my skin again and I wasn't going to deny it. Why would she do this to me now if she didn't want me all those years ago? I know I had lusted after her as soon as she started at the Ministry but who wouldn't, it was Granger for goodness sake, she was too damn sexy. She was too damn good for Weasley with his dirty little secret and all.

I had decided if anything was going to happen, I would simply make her my next conquest and that would be all but I couldn't get over the sparks between us whenever she was in the room. It was unnerving and I knew she was going to be the death of me. Damn her. Damn her to Hell. She couldn't just reject me and leave my life alone. No, she had to come back and rub it in my face even more. Some Gryffindor.

I hate to admit it, but we got along well, and I got to know her while we worked and even though I may not like it, we worked well together, too well. I mean of course we were once the smartest two students at Hogwarts but we were like two ends of the spectrum, she was everything that I wasn't and perhaps that was what caused my attraction to her. She completes me unlike Astoria who is just too much like me it's just downright annoying, no wonder people can't stand me sometimes.

But things had escalated to a whole new level that day in late April shortly before Ted's birthday while I was sitting with Granger and we were trying to work through the disappearance lists particularly focusing on the Muggle-Borns and trying to pinpoint their location. We were brainstorming potential places when Robards burst into the office.

He had told us that there was a Death Eater in Diagon Alley and then Granger disapparated shortly followed by myself and Robards who were forced to follow her because the stupid bint would get herself killed because of that damn Gryffindor courage again. We had found her spying on Dolohov who had a Ministry woman at his feet, a Muggle-Born of course, she was dead.

We had battled with Dolohov, Granger was so angry at the man she didn't even bother defending herself and Robards was naturally crap at defensive so the burden fell to me and so when Dolohov hit me with that bloody spell that Potter had used on me in Sixth Year, they were left unprotected. That's how Robards died, and Granger almost died. She would've done if I hadn't have come to her aid at the last minute.

She healed the cuts on my body which weren't too bad fortunately, and we had gotten into a little argument of a sort and the tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a slicing spell. It was more intense now than I had ever felt it and so I asked her outright if she felt it too and to my complete shock she actually did and then to my additional shock, before I could say anything her lips were on mine.

It felt so right, so familiar, so easy and so I melted into her kiss. If she hadn't stopped me, Merlin knows what that would have turned into because when I was aware of what I was doing her leg was wrapped around my own and my hand seemed to have strayed to her upper thighs. I removed my hands as she unwrapped her leg and I stepped back away from her and put my hand to my mouth shocked at what I had just done. Why didn't she stop me earlier, in fact why did she kiss me in the first place? She didn't want me right? Confused, I disapparated.

I had requested a few days off claiming I needed to heal from my injuries but instead I just needed to avoid Granger and clear my head. I hope she wasn't running rampant through my department disturbing everyone like a typical Granger. To take my mind off things, I decided to visit Ted as it was his birthday and the little chap was five today and bought him a new racing broom, besides Aunt Andromeda might be able to help me.

She still lived in the little cottage outside Hogsmeade after all these years despite my invitation many times for her to move into the Manor with Ted so we could look after the both of them but she claimed she felt closer to Dora if she stayed in the cottage and so Mother and I respected her wishes although the two of us worried for her.

I decided to floo into the house and so I took the broom which I had bought for Ted and tucked it under my arm along with my own broom from many years ago and spoke my destination as the green flames engulfed me. I stepped out of the fireplace at the familiar, snug lounge in my Aunt's cottage. The living room and kitchen were one room and I could see my Aunt with Ted and another young boy sitting around the table about to blow out the birthday cake.

Ted opened his mouth to blow out the candles when his eyes flickered up and he saw me and his mouth turned into an ear to ear grin as he rose from his seat and rushed over to me. I propped the brooms up against the wall next to the fireplace and bent slightly and outstretched my arms as he ran into them and I lifted him high into the air.

"Uncle Draco!" He exclaimed. I wasn't really his uncle, in fact we were cousins but he was comfortable with it so I didn't mind. He snuggled his head into my shoulder. "You'll never guess what day it is!"

"Hmm...Wednesday?" I feigned stupidity to which he grinned.

"No silly, it's my birthday!" He laughed.

"No, really!? Well its a good thing I bought you a present then!" His face lit up. "I can teach you how to ride a broom."

"I don't have a broom." He said dismayed.

"You do now, Ted." I said pointing to the broom propped up against the wall besides my own. I put Ted to the floor and he and the other young lad ran up and started to inspect Ted's broom.

"Ted," I heard my Aunt call. "Why don't you introduce Uncle Draco to your friend." She smiled.

"Oh, Uncle Draco this is Matthew Nott." He said pointing to the little lad beside him. Nott, as in Theodore? You need only look at the boy to know it was Theo's child. He had Theo's green eyes flecked with hazel spots as well as his raven coloured hair, oh yes this was Theo's child.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Draco" The little boy said shyly.

I knelt to the boy and brought him into my arms. "Call me Draco" I smiled at him.

The rest of the afternoon I spent with the two boys outside the cottage teaching them both to ride a broom and Matthew was a natural which was completely the opposite to Theo who was always a slow learner when it came to brooms, he was always more of a logical person than an athletic one. Ted took a few extra tries to try and control the broom and so I kept him within my reach the whole time. He would squeal in delight when he was controlling the broom without my hands to guide him which made my heart swell with affection.

I took the boys in as the sky started to tinge with pink as Aunt Andromeda prepared the cake for the two boys who gobbled it down greedily after their rather tiring lessons but I knew that they enjoyed it, and I enjoyed teaching them and it made me wish for my own son whom I could teach to ride a broom or purchase their first wand with and everything else but being with Astoria, I would never allow it so Ted would be the closest thing to a son I would ever have.

The boys curled up in front of the fire with me and I told them many of my Quidditch stories from my Hogwarts days, though their favourite was the one in Second Year with me and Potter battling it out for the snitch. Ted would laugh at the part when I told him that Potter obviously beat me as I got knocked on my arse in front of the whole school which was a very undignified moment for myself but it made him laugh so to Hell with dignity.

I couldn't believe that Ted was five years old. Five years ago today I came here after that terrible incident at the Manor and Dromeda, Dora and Remus welcomed me into their family just as we received a new addition little Ted. They had accepted me without having any doubt and nobody would ever understand the gratitude I had towards them all for this and so the very least I could do was ensure I watched over Ted and raise him like I would my own child.

I would make sure he never went without anything, as well as his grandmother, my aunt. I would make sure they always had a roof over their head, food in their bellies and clothes on their backs and everything else they could ever possibly want or need because they had shown me kindness when not many others would.

Andromeda tucked the two boys into bed as Matthew was staying the night with Ted as a special birthday treat. She slumped down on the armchair opposite me and she looked tired and weary. Her once light brown curls had started to grey and her face had begun to wrinkle though only around the eyes as if she was smiling.

"Thank you for today, Draco. I don't think Ted could've had a better birthday." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Ted deserves every happiness in life and I will make sure he gets it." I replied.

"You're very good to him, it's lovely to see it."

"You, Dora and Remus were good to me when I had come here those five years ago. It's only right I repay the kindness."

"You were family, you still are family and so you will always be welcome here. You have repaid the kindness Draco, you have watched over Ted like he was your own child and you have dedicated your job to bringing justice for his parents. It is I who should be repaying the kindness."

"You need not owe me anything, you are family as you said and so I will watch over you as will Mother. But there was another reason I came here today, I was hoping for your help." I admitted.

"Do go on, nephew."

"You remember Miss Granger?"

"Of course, how could I forget her. You were absolutely head over heels for her, I still don't understand why she married Mr Weasley."

"I don't understand either after everything that happened but that isn't the point. You see, we have been put to work together in my department, she is my Undersecretary."

"Why on Earth is she working in the Ministry?"

"Bellatrix killed her parents."

Silence.

"Anyway. Well, I find myself in a predicament. I don't know if I can contain my feelings for her. I mean I hate her, for leaving me but I can't ignore..._everything else_..."

"Go for it, you've been given a second chance! Seize it!" She cried.

"But Aunt, we're both married people even though I can't see her marriage lasting much longer the way that Weasley's going. Did Potter tell you?"

"Yes, it's awful to hear her would do such a thing. But in regard to your marriage, balls to it. You two are meant for each other Draco why can't you see that? I told you that you would never be content with that Pureblooded woman your Father chose for you."

"I know, and I followed your guidance and wrote the letter. I was willing to give up everything for her and she didn't give me a second glance!"

"But she might share your feelings, what are you waiting for? You've been given a second chance don't squander it because she can make you happy and you know it."

"What about her marriage, what if she's happy despite Weasley? I don't want to interfere with it."

"If she was truly happy, she wouldn't feel anything for you now would she?"

My Aunt had a point. If she was truly happy with Weasley, then why did she kiss me. I looked up to my Aunt who was smiling at me, I needed to tell her. She needed to know that I still loved her, even if I had an awful way of showing it.

"Thank you, Aunt."

"Anytime Draco." She smiled as I flooed out of the little cottage. Tomorrow I would go to her, I would find out why she left and I would tell her.

* * *

I flooed into the Atrium that morning, a little earlier than everyone else like I normally did as I knew that she too would be in by now as she too liked to get an early start much like in her Hogwarts days. I nervously stood in the lift and brushed myself off a few times and waited impatiently for the lift to reach the right floor.

When I got there, the office was completely empty. Perhaps I had come a little earlier than I had thought, I walked through the halls until I reached her office door which was a little along from my own. I could have simply gone through the door in my office that led to hers but I didn't want to intrude so I knocked on her door quietly and waited. I waited for a little while longer and decided to just walk into her office and surprisingly, her wards let me pass through.

It was dark in her office except from the lamp which was switched on on her desk lighting up the tangled mass of hair that lay sprawled across the desktop. With a flick of my wand the blinds snapped open and the early morning light flooded into the room as I walked over to her. She was sleeping, had she really worked that late? I felt quite guilty if it was because I wasn't here to share the workload that she ended up falling asleep in the office.

In her hand she held an empty bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione Granger had been drinking, now that was very out of character for her, the little goody goody Gryffindor. I gently pried the bottle from her hands and placed it on the desk before lifting her head up to reveal the picture frame she had been sleeping on. It was a picture of Hermione and a little girl, presumably her own since she had Hermione's bushy curls although they weren't as wild, she had Hermione's heart shaped face, her little button nose and full lips.

She never told me she had a daughter though, being a Weasley's spawn I half expected her to have a ginger mop of hair on her head, now that would be an awful sight. I looked back at Hermione, she had giant ink stain down the front of her blouse which I can only assume was the result of her overturned inkwell and her lips were slightly parted but she smelt like alcohol with a tinge of vanilla. That welcoming vanilla smell that I always loved.

She couldn't work like this, she would never live it down. I scooped her up out of the chair and slung her over my shoulder, she was in such a deep sleep that she didn't even stir at the motion and so I apparated into the Manor. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, I would have taken her to her own house but I hadn't the slightest idea as to where she lived and the Manor was big enough so I doubt I would see Astoria anywhere as she lived mainly in the West Wing.

I tried to scourgify her blouse but it still left a stain. Crap, I couldn't just take off her blouse because I would never be able to explain it to her. Instead I covered her in a blanket which I retrieved from one of the bedrooms and let her lie on the sofa and sleep. I took this moment to watch her sleep, much like I used to and she looked so peaceful and also a lot younger as nowadays she rarely smiled at all. In sleep her lips were still slightly down-turned in the corners as though she was wearing a constant frown.

I tucked that loose tendril of her hair behind her ear and sat for a while and thought about what on Earth I would say to her. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and turned to roll and fell onto the floor and luckily the blanket cushioned the blow also reducing the noise too but the impact seemed to wake her. She frowned and opened her eyes which were bloodshot before squinting at the light.

"Malfoy? Where am I?" She croaked lifting her upper half of the floor with her arms.

"You're at the Manor. You got so utterly pissed that you passed out at your desk and ruined your blouse with ink." I replied as she groaned as her arms gave way and her head hit the floor.

"Merlin, Granger. Be bloody careful!" I scolded her before offering her my hand to get her up. She took it and I hauled her to her feet but her legs wobbled and she fell into me and we both fell to the floor with her on top of me. I rolled her off instantly, I couldn't let things like that happen right now.

"No, come back. I like being on top." She slurred before giggling. Damn it she was still entirely off her head. She scrambled up to her feet and launched herself at me, pushing me into the wall and capturing my lips with her own. If this were any other woman I would have taken advantage of this situation but this wasn't another woman and I didn't want her like this. To be honest, I don't know if I wanted that just yet at all.

I pushed her off. "Don't play hard to get!" She cried and I cast a quick silencing charm on the room so nobody else could hear her drunken talk.

"Granger, stop this nonsense. You don't want this." I growled at her.

"I do! My damn husband won't do it so you will!" She protested. Oh my stars, was she not smart enough to figure it out yet? I took her arm and sat her down on the sofa.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I told her as she ran her hands up my legs and I swatted them away before disapparating into the kitchens, grabbing a hangover potion and apparating back into the room and forcing it down her throat before settling her back down on the sofa as she fell asleep once more.


	63. Chapter 61

(Hermione POV)

I cracked my eyes open and I immediately jammed them shut again. The light was so intense that my eyes had begun to water, I squeezed them shut as to try and rid myself of the blinding pain in my eyes. Could someone draw the blind? I groaned and threw my arm over my head to shield my eyes.

I wriggled around a little trying to get comfortable in my bed but something felt wrong, this wasn't my bed it was way too narrow. I shot up and looked around me, I was in a very well decorated room, a library it looked like but a library I had never seen in my life. I was still dressed which was a good sign but my head was pounding.

From the other side of the room a door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy who silently walked over to me and handed me a glass of water which I chugged back instantly as he took the glass from me and set it on a table to the side of him.

"Good to see you awake, and sober for that matter Granger." He said.

"Where am I? What am I doing here Malfoy?" I asked.

"Well, I found you completely wasted and passed out on your desk so I saved you the humiliation of being found absolutely pissed and with a huge ink stain over your blouse so I brought you back to the Manor to give you time to recover."

"I don't usually drink, I apologise. I didn't do anything reckless in my drunken stupor at all did I?"

He tried to suppress a laugh and failed miserably as he erupted into laughter. "Oh no, was I that bad?"

"Well, lets just say you tried to throw yourself at me a few times and well, it would be ungentlemanly for me to give any other details." He smirked.

I slapped his arm playfully. "And I hope being the gentleman you are that you pushed me away, right?"

"Goodness Granger. I don't have satyriasis you know. I prefer my women willing and conscious for that matter." He laughed and I giggled. "What were you doing in the office that late anyway Granger?" (A/N: Satyriasis is a neurotic condition in men in which the symptoms are a compulsion to have sexual intercourse with as many women as possible and an inability to have lasting relationships with them.)

"I-" Should I tell him? "I was doing the paperwork." I lied.

"At a stupid time like that. What is wrong with you woman? I'm sure you have a daughter to get back to."

I widened my eyes in shock. "How did you know about my daughter?"

"You were hugging the picture of the two of you when I found you this morning and I assumed by the striking similarity between the two of you that she was yours."

"Ah. How are you anyway? I heard you took a few days leave to recover from that spell but I thought I healed it while we were still in the Alley."

"You did." He replied.

"Then why were you taking leave?" I inquired.

"Because I-" He started before running his hands through his hair. "I needed to have some time away from you, that is all."

"What did I do this time?" I huffed sarcastically.

"You kissed me Granger! You can't just reject me and then come waltzing back into my life after five years and torment me over and over!" He bellowed.

His honesty shocked me. "Reject you?" I repeated. "I didn't reject you! What on Earth are you talking about, you left me! I waited for you!" I spluttered.

He turned to face me and gave me an icy glare as my eyes began to well up, this was too much how can he accuse me of rejecting him when it was totally the other way around.

"Don't you dare paint me out to be the bad person in this Granger. I wrote to you, for Merlin's sake, I was prepared to give up everything for you!" He shouted as he held out his finger to me.

"I don't understand." I whimpered. "I waited for you for months and then I open the Prophet to see you're engaged! You have no idea how hurt I was!" I screamed at him.

"You think I wasn't hurt too!? The woman that I love didn't care a knut for me!" He growled.

"You think after everything that we went through that year that I didn't care about you?" My voice cracked as I spoke in a whisper. "I don't think you knew me at all then." I stood up and let the blanket slip off me and walked over to the table to pick up my wand from the table as he paced in front of the window.

"Look Hermione-" He started but I never heard what he had to say because I disapparated back into my own house, into my own Lounge where Ron was sitting with Aurora who had been crying.

"Mommy!" Aurora cried as she ran into my arms and I hoisted her up onto my hip and kissed her cheek as she fisted my clothes fiercely.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Ron demanded.

"Please Ron, don't shout. I had some paperwork to see to and I fell asleep at my desk after a little catastrophe with the inkwell." I yawned as I gestured to the ink stain on my cream blouse.

"You could have bloody firecalled Hermione. Aurora's been in bits!" He said as he stormed out of the room.

"Oh sweetheart, Mommy's sorry." I whispered to her as I felt the tears run down my cheeks. How could I be so selfish, my poor daughter has been beside herself with worry while I was getting wasted in my office waiting to speak to Draco. I buried my face into her hair and hugged her close.

"I don't forgive you Mommy." She said simply, crossing her arms.

"Will I be forgiven if I take you out today? We could go into London and have a day out and then if you're especially good, Mommy will play the piano for you later. How's that sound baby?" I asked her and her face lit up.

"I might forgive you then." She smiled. How Draco-like of her I must say.

And so I spent the whole day with Aurora and I took her around London and saw all the sights, at least she was like me in the respect that she was interested in gaining knowledge and such a young age I knew she was going to be as smart as I was, of course Draco was smart but he was never an eager learner like our little Aurora. I took her to the Tower of London and showed her Anne's Memorial which she liked although I didn't tell her all of Anne's story just yet, I'd leave that for Anne.

Then I took her to Regent's Park Open Air Theatre, it was a place I had always wanted to go and so we sat down in the stands together as she chomped away on the munchies I had bought for her. She leant over into my side as we watched Romeo & Juliet, a favourite Shakespearean work of mine and of course it was one of the well known ones but it didn't stop me from adoring it.

I wrapped my arm around my daughter and we watched the final moments as Romeo took his own life, shortly followed by Juliet and I couldn't help but notice that Romeo killed himself because of a letter that never arrived and I felt guilty all of a sudden. Perhaps I had been wrong? I didn't care, I was a married woman and married men like Draco Malfoy were off the market. Or at least they should be.

I walked hand in hand with Aurora back through the streets towards out house on Merrick Close and I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder a few times but there was nobody there besides a few Muggle passer-by's and so I picked up the pace a little before feeling relaxed when I reached our street.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked Aurora.

"Yes Mommy, I forgive you." She smiled which I replicated as I unlocked the front door to our house before ushering Aurora inside and out of the oncoming night before I inspected the streets around me, there was nobody there. I shrugged it off and walked into the house before locking the door behind me and retiring for an early night. I was going to need my strength for tomorrow as I would have to face Draco once again.

* * *

I sat in my office the next afternoon waiting. He would need to speak to me at some point today, or he could simply resort to memos like he had this morning as I had arrived at work and eyed the awful mess I had left two nights previous. My papers were ruined with the ink that I had spilt all over them which had now stained the desk also and there was the empty bottle of firewhiskey left on the table.

I sighed and muttered a quick Scourgify and my desk was cleaned although the papers truly were ruined. Another thing I would have to add to the to-do list today, I knew I shouldn't have taken yesterday off but it was my own damn fault for attempting to drink away my sorrows which in fact didn't even help in the least and I had to make it up to Aurora as I couldn't stand to make her upset.

I would have to bring her to my office to watch her around lunchtime as Ginny needed to go for her final scan and so couldn't take Aurora with her which was fine as Aurora had always pestered me to come into the office which I had told her so much about and so that is what I would do and hopefully nobody would be too disapproving, besides Sophie said she would kindly watch her if I was busy.

I threw my stained papers onto the fireplace and watched the embers engulf them as they blackened around the edges and burned. I would have to re-write my report on the Knockturn Alley incident. It was as if life wanted to keep reminding me of it, of the Ministry Muggle-Born laying at Dolohov's feet, Robards' cruel killing and tortuously, the kiss that never happened.

I took out my quill and began scraping it against the parchment, hoping to write the account as quickly as possible but the words wouldn't formulate on the paper because all I kept thinking about was how there were many things left unsaid between the man in the next room and myself. Damn him. I couldn't tell him anything because it would jeopardize my marriage with Ron and to the Public we were happy and that's the way it would remain.

I refuse to mark my name with scandal because it will reflect badly upon Aurora and I wanted the best life for her because she deserved it. It was fifteen minutes to two and everybody in the Ministry would be finishing their their lunch soon and so I apparated straight into Ginny's home where she was lounging on a sofa with Aurora talking about the child in Ginny's belly.

"Auntie Ginny, what are you gon' call the baby?" Aurora asked.

"We need to find out if it's a little boy or a little girl first, Rora." Ginny replied as she stroked Aurora's curls softly.

"I hope its a little boy. It will be like having a baby brother." Aurora siad as she put her hand on Ginny's swollen belly.

It was such a sweet scene and I hated to ruin it but I knocked on the door and opened it a little to see both heads swivel and look at me.

"Mommy! Are we going to your work now?!" Aurora asked excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart, we'll go in a moment." I told her as I hugged her close.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you! Rora's been going on all day about going into the Ministry, the little tyke can't wait!" Ginny laughed.

"Nu-uh, I can't wait Mommy." Aurora said. Impatient, just like Draco and no matter how hard I would try I just couldn't root it out of her.

"Good things to she who waits." I replied.

"I've been waiting all day!" She pouted to which Ginny and I laughed aloud.

"Go on, 'Mione. I'm leaving now anyway. Have a good time you little tyke." Ginny said as she ruffled Aurora's curls. I smiled at her and grasped Aurora's hand.

"Now baby, hold on tight and don't let go of Mommy's hand, okay?" She nodded in response. This was one of the first times I had ever apparated with Aurora and I didn't like her doing it just yet but I had no other option, the floo's into my office were restricted only to the fireplace from my study.

I disapparated with Aurora and grasped her hand tightly as we reappeared in my office.

"You feel okay, sweetheart. You must tell Mommy if you feel a little sick."

"I'm okay Mommy. Is this where you work all day?" She inquired, dropping my hand and wandering around the office. "Don't ya get bored?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No sweetheart, if things get boring I can put the radio on." I said as she looked at the radio.

"Can we put the radio on Mommy, please?" She pouted.

"Oh alright then." I surrendered as I strode over to the radio and flicked a switch so the radio crackled to life and began blaring out one of my favourite songs from when I was a teenager and I felt the urge to sing along and let myself go for a while, besides it was only my daughter to witness it.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_  
_Gonna let it all hang out_  
_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_  
_No inhibitions-make no conditions_  
_Get a little outta line_  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct_  
_I only wanna have a good time_

Aurora giggled as I began to dance around my office shaking my hips as she tried to follow me. I danced around the room as the beat enveloped me and I became lost in the rhythm. I don't think I'd danced in such a manner since Hogwarts.

_The best thing about being a woman_  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

I scooped Aurora up into my arms and balanced her on my hip as we both began dancing about my office together as she giggled frequently at my humorous display and that's when she recognised the song and began to sing along with me as I jerked my hips from side to side making us both wiggle to the beat.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_  
_Men's shirts-short skirts_  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_  
_Color my hair-do what I dare_  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_  
_Man! I feel like a woman!_

"Well well, Granger. I hope you're not giving your daughter any ideas." I heard his chuckle and I stopped moving immediately and turned. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered onto his face.

I felt my cheeks flush as I let Aurora slide down my legs and onto the floor. "How-How long have you been here?" I asked flustered.

"Long enough, Granger." He smirked. "Anyway, I didn't come here to dote, the Aurors have brought Dolohov in for questioning and I thought you might want to be there for it." He added.

Aurora toddled up to Draco and looked up at him. "Excuse me Mister, did your Mommy ever teach you to knock the door before you come in?" She asked politely.

Draco burst out laughing. "Merlin, she isn't half her mother's daughter, eh Granger?"

"Yes, that's my girl. You should listen to her Malfoy, you might learn a thing or two about manners." I joked as I smiled at Aurora who walked back over to me. "I'll be with you in a moment, wait here while I get Sophie to look after Aurora." I said as I brushed past him on my way out of the door.

"Aurora? That's a very pretty name Miss Aurora." Draco smiled down at her and I had to restrain the urge to cry.

"Thank you, Mommy picked it. Did you know Aurora was the Roman Goddess of the Dawn? Mommy told me that. She told me that she named me for her and the Aurora Borealis." Aurora bragged.

Draco was taken aback. "Goodness Granger, she's a mini you. But damn, that's one smart girl you've got." He confessed. _That's because she's yours too. _I wanted to say to him, but there would be a time for that.

"Come on sweetheart." I tugged on her hand and she followed me though she kept her eyes on Draco. When I reached the receptionist's desk, Sophie wasn't there but lunch was now officially over so where was she? I walked back to the office confused to an awaiting Draco.

"Have you seen Sophie? She should be back from lunch. Actually don't worry, I'll take her to Ron." I said before tugging on Aurora's arm and back across the hall towards the lifts.

"No, Granger stop! Take her to Potter instead." He said urgently from behind me as I carried on walking towards the lifts with Aurora beside me.

"Malfoy, don't worry. She wouldn't mind seeing her Daddy." I replied as we stepped into the lift and the grate began to close as I saw Draco running down the hall towards the lift.

"Listen Granger, don't-" He was cut off when the lift began to move. Something was wrong with him, I would get it out of him when I got back but that was so odd of a thing for Draco to do.

We went down a few floors until we reached floor 7 of the Ministry where Ron's Department lay. The Department of Magical Games and Sports and in all honesty I hated this Department, it was so unorganised and messy that I couldn't stand it but it was Ron's Department, not my own. I walked through the halls with Aurora in the direction of Ron's office as several of the employees around me stared and gasped but I couldn't care, I had to help interrogate Dolohov.

I didn't bother to knock on Ron's door, he was my husband after all.

"Ron, I was just wondering if you could-" I pushed open the door and walked in and dropped Aurora's hand at the sight that welcomed me. "Ron..." I gasped.


	64. Chapter 62

_Recap:_

_We went down a few floors until we reached floor 7 of the Ministry where Ron's Department lay. The Department of Magical Games and Sports and in all honesty I hated this Department, it was so unorganised and messy that I couldn't stand it but it was Ron's Department, not my own. I walked through the halls with Aurora in the direction of Ron's office as several of the employees around me stared and gasped but I couldn't care, I had to help interrogate Dolohov._

_I didn't bother to knock on Ron's door, he was my husband after all._

_"Ron, I was just wondering if you could-" I pushed open the door and walked in and dropped Aurora's hand at the sight that welcomed me. "Ron..." I gasped._

* * *

(Hermione POV)

"Daddy?!" Aurora cried. I had forgotten Aurora was present and quickly turned her head away so that it faced away from Ron who was seated in his office chair with his shirt unbuttoned and on his lap sat none other that Sophie who was completely topless with Ron's hand on her breast. The level of betrayal I felt right now was indescribable.

"Hermione?!" I heard Ron exclaim as I jammed my eyes shut, hoping the scene wasn't real.

"No Ron, by all means continue. It's not like you're married or anything." I spat and picked Aurora up and slammed his office door behind me. She buried her head into my shoulder and I could feel her sobs. I rubbed her back up and down trying to comfort her.

I walked briskly towards the lift and stalked back to my own office where I slammed the door and sank to the floor with Aurora still in my arms and we both cried. She let out heartbreaking sobs that echoed throughout my office and my tears were silent but unending. How could Ron do this to his daughter let alone myself?

At that moment Draco burst in through the door and his gaze softened when he saw the two of us lying wrapped around each other. He appeared speechless and came and knelt beside the two of us and pulled me into an embrace and rocked us gently on the floor. I felt safe and warm in his embrace, it was something I hadn't felt in years and I had missed it so although it was odd, he had been so different and now out of the blue he was being compassionate again.

"I need to give Aurora to Harry. You wait here, I need to talk to you." I said hoarsely as I rose with Aurora still in my arms although she had fallen asleep after using up all her energy in crying. She may be only four years old but she wasn't a stupid child, she was very smart and she knew when things were wrong.

"I'll take her, Hermione. You don't need people fussing about you right now." He replied. He was right, the gossip had probably spread all over the office now and they would all swarm around me when I left. I handed Aurora to Draco who took her in his arms as she slept and carried her out of the office and towards Harry's office. He had called me by my first name again, something I had longed to hear for such a long time.

I went to my desk and eyed the picture of Ron and I at our wedding. I had loved Ron then, just not as much as I should have and he loved me. It was I who thought I didn't deserve him because of Aurora and Draco but I couldn't believe that Ron, who loved me ever since Sixth Year had simply gone off with another woman, and not just any woman but my secretary. Then again, was I any better? Of course I had lied, but I hadn't cheated. Was Draco any better?

I had heard of his scandalous reputation but that would only be expected of him in a pureblood marriage though that didn't make him any better. I picked up the picture and traced my happy face and my baby bump and then I looked at Ron's face and so much anger built up inside of me that I flung the frame across the room so that it smashed against the wall as well as wrenching the wedding band from my finger and throwing that after the frame, then I sunk to the floor and buried my face into my hands as I tried to contain my rage more than my sadness.

I felt his hands wrap around me and lift me up off the floor as we settled into my office chair. I snuggled into his lap and cried into his shoulder as he tenderly rubbed my back up and down. When I felt I had no more tears, I stared at my fist which I had clenched and rested upon his other shoulder. I took a moment to revel in the close contact, I enjoyed his touch and his smell, he was just like I remembered him but I couldn't have him because it would make me as bad as Ron. I turned up to him.

"Everybody else knew but me, didn't they?" I asked. He didn't say anything but I took his silence as a yes. I was so stupid, how could I have not seen this coming. Ron wouldn't sleep with me any more, he would work late and take extended business trips, how naive was I really?

"How long?" I asked.

"Since before you started here, unfortunately." He replied.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" I whispered.

"Nobody wanted to hurt you, Hermione."

"Then why didn't you tell me, you seem to have no problem with it." I spat. I really wasn't trying to be mean but I had so much hate that it was hard to contain.

"How could you think that? I couldn't hurt you if my life depended upon it. Not anymore." He replied in a pained whisper before I felt his lips against my temple. "Its not the best time to say it, but you left the other day before I could tell you but I still have feelings for you. In fact, I don't think I have ever stopped but I don't expect you to return my feelings, but I wanted you to know." He finished as all breath left my body.

"I-" I started before he pressed a finger to my lips.

"I need to go and see to Dolohov, and you can stay here and collect yourself. You're not up to this one, but I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back." He stated.

"No, Draco. I'm able to see to a lone Death Eater." I protested.

"No. You're staying here, whether you like it or not Ms Undersecretary. Don't make me hex you, because I'd hate to do it." He whispered to which I giggled.

"Draco, it's my job."

"And it's my job to ensure the happiness of every employee in my Department which includes you and you are currently unhappy and as such you will stay." He said simply.

I sighed aloud as he smiled at me and closed the door as he left. I really should be there for this, I needed to talk to Dolohov but I knew Draco was being serious about hexing me if I left. I began to clear up the broken shards of glass from the picture I had broken collecting then gently in my hand but the more I thought about Ron and Sophie, the more angry I got and I didn't realise it but my grip on the glass was so much tighter than I had anticipated and so when I came to my senses the piece of glass I was holding had sliced a gash into my skin.

Regardless of the pain and the blood, I carried on until all of the glass was off my floor and dumped in the bin. I took the pictured frame and my wedding band and walked over to the fire and threw the frame onto the fire and watched the face of myself and Ron burn as he kissed my cheek one last time before being burnt away. I threw my wedding band into a drawer on my desk determined to keep it there besides any public appearances.

I looked at my bare fingers and noticed there wasn't even a mark where my wedding band had been and so it was if it had never been although I would have to stay married to him as I had no sufficient grounds for a divorce and as a wife, I must simply accept my husbands infidelities while not participating in my own. I knew marriage was a mistake, but I did it for Aurora. There would have been questions to her parentage and I couldn't have that.

I couldn't do any work in this state of mind so I took my wand and attempted to transfigure my desk a few times but as usual, when I had strongly negative emotions my magic would often fail me so after six tries I had finally transfigured my desk into a piano. I had learnt to play a little piano while I was younger as it was something I was interested in mastering but during Hogwarts my lessons came to a halt and I retook them while I was raising Aurora.

I let my deft fingers caress the keys as I thought of a song and without even thinking I placed my fingers in the correct position and began to tickle the ivories as the sound of the _Moonlight Sonata_ filled the air as I wallowed in my sadness as well as the melody of the piece. The cut from my hand was leaving bloody stains upon the perfect white of the piano keys but I continued on, not wanting to stop the beautiful music.

I don't know how much time passed but I kept playing the same piece over and over again, never glancing up and paying no attention to my surroundings except from where I was to place my fingers next as they glided across the keys which were now stained with my blood until a little hand was placed upon my shoulder and I stopped immediately and swivelled around on my chair, dashing the tears from my eyes in the process to see Draco standing solemnly whilst holding Aurora's hand. Aurora clambered up into my lap and I cuddled her close.

"Mommy, you're hurt." She choked as she looked at the piano keys which were crimson with blood.

"Merlin Hermione, what have you done?" Draco asked as he too looked around to see the keys.

"I cut myself on a shard of glass is all. I was being careless so it was my own fault." I concluded.

"Mommy, I can kiss it better!" Aurora exclaimed as she picked up my hand and kissed just above the huge gash that ran across my palm and up to my fingers. "Does it feel better?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "It feels much better, thank you Sweetheart."

"I didn't know you played." Draco said as he scourgified the piano removing all evidence of my injury.

"I used to when I was younger, then when Aurora was born I took it up again." I replied.

"When I'm a good girl, Mommy plays for me. She's teaching me too but I'm not as good as Mommy. Play again Mommy, please?" Aurora asked as she looked up at me hopefully.

I sighed in surrender at those enticing grey eyes staring up at me. I wonder if he'd noticed that yet but nevertheless I swivelled in my chair with Aurora still in my lap and place my chin on top of her head to see where I was placing my fingers thinking of a tune I could possibly play and I decided to play something a little more uplifting so I went for one of my favourite pieces _Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire. _

Aurora watched my fingers in fascination as they worked upon the keys producing the melody that I became entranced with as I let its notes wash over me and uplift my spirits just a little. I glanced to Draco for a moment and his eyes were transfixed on me and I blushed slightly and turned back to my hands which were dancing across the keys as Aurora's head followed them and I began to smile at this little piece of solace that I had found in such an awful moment in my life.

As I started off at the beginning of the piece, I only required one hand as the other I kept wrapped around Aurora, but as I delved deeper into the melody I unwrapped myself from my daughter and threw both my hands onto the piano, thumping down on the keys and closing my eyes as I let the melody liven the room. My smile was growing along with the melody as I kissed the back of Aurora's head and continued to play. The music I was playing seemed to have an effect on me, it was so beautiful that I felt the tug on my heart and I couldn't decipher whether it was happiness or sadness.

I came to the final crescendo of the piece before finishing off slowly and gracefully as I left my fingers to rest on the keys from where I had played the final notes and close my eyes for a moment remembering everything that had happened that day.

"Wow Mommy. You've never played that one before." Aurora gasped and I opened my eyes and crushed her against me. Then I remembered we weren't the only two people in the room and I looked up to see those silver eyes still staring at me in awe.

"That was...indescribable. You're exceptionally good at that you know." He whispered and I smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, Mommy is good at everything aren't you Mommy?" Aurora chimed.

"Not everything darling. Especially not flying!" I exclaimed as we both giggled.

"Surely you're not that bad, I've seen you on a broom and you were, well, adequate." Draco laughed.

"I'm positively awful!" I replied.

"Mommy's scared I'll be bad at riding a broom like her so she won't let me." Aurora sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant like your Father was." Draco said and I knew how much it must have pained him to say those words about Ron and I was almost close to tears because she would be brilliant like her real father, who neither knew was standing right before them. I wanted to tell him, so badly right now but it would cause more problems and the past would resurface and I don't want him to feel obligated to me and Aurora in any way at all.

"My Daddy was a keeper for Gryffindor at Hogwarts." She boasted.

"Oh really, I was a seeker for Slytherin at Hogwarts." Draco replied and smirked slightly.

Aurora's eyes lit up. "You were in Slytherin!? Wow! I want to be in Slytherin at Hogwarts." She said hopefully.

Draco laughed again. "Are you sure this is a Weasley child? Surely she'd want to be a Gryffindor?" He joked as my heart stopped for a moment. How could he not see this?

"Uncle Harry was a seeker too you know." I told Aurora.

"Yeah, but Uncle Harry was in Gryffindor." She wriggled her nose at the name and I laughed at how like Draco she was, surely he could see it?

Just to ruin our moment of domestic bliss, a memo flew in through the door and positioned itself before me. I hauled Aurora off my lap, not wishing for her to see this as I snatched the envelope and Aurora and walked over to Draco who lifted her up as she spoke to him some more about Quidditch as I read the memo.

_Hermione, _

_I don't know what to say really. I could deny it over and over but I guess I was caught red-handed in the act huh? I'm willing to move past this if you are because after all you are my wife and we have a daughter so is it worth throwing it away over some small affair?_

_Your Husband, _

_Ron. _

How dare he. He is acting as if I'm the one who has done wrong. I screamed and screwed up the memo and launched it across the room before taking my wand and marching up to it.

"Incendio!" I cried as the paper ball burst into flames as I raised it up with my wand and twirled it around in mid-air as it burned before flicking my wand as the ball went flying into the fireplace. I could see red and was in the right mind to march up to that office and hex Ron into oblivion, at least that way there was a way out of my marriage.

I turned around and gripped my wand tightly intent on making him pay for that insensitive letter. He couldn't even look at me and say the words himself. I dropped my wand when I saw Draco and Aurora staring at me in horror at my rage.

"What is the matter with me?" I breathed before shakily walking over to my desk and sitting down on the chair silently.

"You're taking the rest of the day off. Go home Hermione." Draco said sternly.

"No! I took yesterday off." I protested.

"You're not in the right mindset to be working right now. You're going home."

"I told you, I'm not."

"It wasn't a question damnit." He growled before marching over to me and swinging me over his shoulder before grabbing onto Aurora's hand and marching towards the fireplace as Aurora told him our address and we flooed into my study and tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Ah, Hermione, Aurora and...who is this?" Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Mister Draco." Aurora interrupted as she hugged Draco's leg.

"Draco Malfoy I presume. Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you." Anne smiled to herself and I blushed quietly. "Well, I'll be off to Hogwarts." Anne chimed as she left the frame quickly. Damn her, letting on too much.

"Aurora sweetheart, why don't you go and get Sunshine and show Mr Draco?" I suggested as her face lit up and she ran from the room and I slumped down on the armchair in front of the fire and gestured to the one opposite as he took a seat.

"You're really good with her you know. Do you have any of your own?" I inquired.

"Well she's a lovely child, and are you out of your mind? A child that is half me and half Astoria Greengrass would not be a good result." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure a child that is half of you wouldn't be all that bad." I replied, if I was going to tell him, it should be now right?

"Hmm, I beg to differ. Besides, I have Ted to watch over."

"Didn't you ever want one of your own?" I asked.

"Of course I did. But not with Astoria, any child between the two of us would be a monster. Anyway what did that memo say that made you so angry?"

"Its too offensive to polite ears, Draco. He was just too insensitive and bigoted and so I got angry." I replied.

"Why did you marry him?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Because you were already married and-" I replied.

"That didn't mean you had to marry him of all people Hermione. Why the rush?"

"Draco, I was pregnant."

"That didn't mean you had to marry him!"

"You don't understand. Do you remember that evening on the cliff by Shell Cottage?" I asked.

"Of course I do and-" He stopped mid-sentence. "You were pregnant?" He gasped as he buried his face into his hands.


	65. Chapter 63

**A/N: M-Rated Content ahead. Non-consensual sex and some references to violence. **

* * *

(Hermione POV)

"You-You're lying." He whispered.

"Why would I lie about this?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hermione? This changes everything."

"I found out just before you left. I begged for you to stay but you left. Then before I could find you, you were engaged, I couldn't ruin your life like that. You had a chance at happiness and so I left you to it."

"No, you should have told me. I had a right to know! Perhaps my Father wouldn't have forced me into that bloody marriage!" He exclaimed.

"You know as well as I he would have torn the child from my belly if he had found out." I sighed. "He wouldn't allow you to pollute your bloodlines with my _dirty_ blood." I continued distastefully.

He sat silently for a moment pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut. "Did I do right by telling you?" I asked.

"Yes of course. You don't know how long I have wanted a child, Hermione. But to find out that we have a child, me and you. I don't think I could be happier. But if I had found out all those years ago, perhaps things wouldn't be like this."

"There's nothing we can do about that now." I replied.

"I want to know all about her. What's her favourite colour? What was her first word? I want to know everything." He smiled through teared eyes.

"You can ask her yourself, I won't stop you from seeing her Draco. She's yours, and she has your eyes too." I smiled back at him as he wrapped me in an embrace tightly.

"Thank you, Hermione." He whispered as my own eyes teared up and I clutched onto him tightly as Aurora re-entered the room and we broke apart.

"Mister Draco, this is Sunshine. She's called Sunshine because Mommy used to sing it to me you know." She smiled at Draco as he sat back down in his chair and hauled her into his lap and stared at her affectionately while she rambled on about Sunshine as I stood and watched, Aurora was spending time with her real Father and he knew that she was his daughter and he had taken it well.

We all sat together for a while in my study and it was if we were an actual family as Ron would barely ever sit with Aurora and I and so this was new to her and I know she loved the spotlight as much as Draco would when he was a boy. I had forgotten all about Ron because Draco and Aurora had just given me the happiest moment of my life with the two people I cared most for however it couldn't be.

I was still married as was he. It was forbidden in every respect, but doesn't that make it so much more enticing? The Muggle-Born and the Pureblood. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor. I wasn't going to waste it, this was my second chance with Draco, my second chance at happiness and I felt truly blessed. How did I come to deserve such happiness?

Anne had returned shortly after and she exchanged proper introductions with Draco before telling him that one of his ancestors tried to seduce her daughter before placing a Marriage Jinx on her so she wouldn't marry. We were all shocked by this but all ended up laughing in the end and it truly was a blissful moment and I needed to tell Draco I still returned his feelings and we also needed to tell Aurora about her true father.

"You know Mister Draco, you're a lot nicer than my Daddy. He doesn't spend time with me and Sunshine and Mommy anymore." She said wistfully.

Draco looked up at me and I sat back in the armchair and Aurora clambered into his lap. I couldn't tell her, she had only just met Draco and I couldn't risk it just yet.

"You have the same coloured eyes as me." She smiled as she placed her hands on either side of Draco's face and looked into his eyes before snuggling into him, I can only imagine how it must hurt him for her not to know but I couldn't, it was just too soon.

The sky darkened as the time flew by with Draco and Aurora making up for lost time, and I was shocked at how fast they took to each other but then again, it was hard not to love her because she had Draco's charm about her and it was very enticing.

"Well Aurora, I'm awfully sorry but I need to leave as I'm sure your..._Daddy_ will be home soon." He said as he kissed Aurora's head and pushed back her curls from her face and hugged her close before lifting her down onto the floor.

"I don't want you to go yet. Mommy, tell Mr Draco he has to stay here." She demanded.

"Aurora sweetheart, you can see Draco very soon I promise." I replied as she started to cry as Draco lifted her into his arms and snuggled her close.

"Don't worry Aurora, I will be back soon. You can't get rid of me that easy!" He whispered as he began to tickle her tummy as she giggled and stopped crying. "You be a good girl for your Mother while I'm gone." He said.

"I'm always a good girl." She whispered and my heart swelled and the tears sprung to my eyes as he hugged her close and put her to the floor.

"Mommy, don't cry. Mr Draco said he'll be back, remember?" Aurora said as I dashed the tears from my eyes as Draco walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Do I need to tickle you too?" He laughed.

"Yes!" Aurora squealed as she bounced over to me and the two began relentlessly tickling my own tummy as I laughed uncontrollably until I couldn't breath and my sides ached. They gave up their assault as I began to breathe controllably again and I hugged Draco close one last time as he began to walk towards the fireplace before planting one last kiss on Aurora's head.

"Wait! You have to give Mommy a goodbye kiss too!" She exclaimed as my eyes widened.

"Hmm, do you think I should?" He whispered playfully to Aurora as she nodded and within a few moments he was at my side with his arms wrapped around me and his lips on mine as he tucked that lock of hair behind my ear just like he used to.

I crushed him closer and lost myself within his touch and his kiss as our mouths moulded together and our tongues danced as he delved deeper into my mouth. Then I remembered Aurora was watching as I pulled away and put my mouth close to his ear.

"I love you." I whispered, quiet enough so only he could hear and I could feel him stiffen and I instantly regretted it, but I did and there was no hiding it now.

"I love you too." I heard his whisper as his warm breath tickled my cheek and I felt another surge of happiness rush through me. He stepped away from me and turned and walked towards the fireplace. "Remember we have that dinner in honour of Potter tomorrow evening. I'll see you there." He winked as he flooed away.

* * *

I had tucked Aurora into bed early that night. She didn't complain because she was still happy about seeing Draco. She didn't stop talking about him all the way through her story and so I decided to tell her, she had taken to him well. She didn't seem shocked, in fact she seemed excited which I was relieved about but I had told her she still needs to call Ron Daddy in front of everybody else and just because Ron wasn't her real Daddy that she shouldn't love him any less which she understood thankfully. I still couldn't believe the events that had unfolded today, I had expected to go into the office and have a full-blown row with Draco.

Instead, I was welcomed at the sight of Ron with Sophie on his knee while he fondled her and then I had told Draco about Aurora and vice versa and now they were a happy family. We were all happy together but reality hit and I still needed to deal with Ron after this afternoons shocking display. I placed a silencing charm around the office so Aurora wouldn't hear us arguing which I knew would happen.

I wasn't going to back down and so I sat on the chair beside his fireplace and waited for him to stumble into the study. I waited while I stared at the clock on his wall as it ticked endlessly watching the pendulum swing back and forth. I didn't know how long I had waited but I continued to wait into the early hours of the morning until finally I heard a roar from the fireplace as Ron stumbled into the room oblivious to my presence.

"Had fun with your whore, did you?" I asked. He shot around and stared at me, sitting in the darkness on the chair as I began to tap my fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Don't call her that Hermione. I mean it." He growled pointing a finger at me.

"I thought that's what you called women who sleep around." I said innocently, flicking away and invisible piece of lint from my skirt.

"I said don't you impossible woman! What is the matter with you?"

"What is the matter with me?" I repeated. "Well lets start with the fact that my husband is a lying, adulterous arsehole who my four year old daughter saw fondling the wench he had sitting on his knee." I spat.

"I didn't mean for her to see. Nor you for that matter."

"So you were going to keep it a secret. Keep on fucking my secretary in the office behind my back, is that it?" I clarified as I shot up from the chair.

"As a matter of fact yes. Those are the kind of things a man needs to do when he doesn't want to sleep with his wife because she's an insufferable stick-in-the-mud!" He yelled.

"You married me, may I remind you."

"Yeah, that was my biggest mistake in life. I was obligated to you by Aurora." He spat. "Well guess what, there's no way out of the marriage now so you'd better enjoy it."

"Enjoy it? I've spent the last five years of my life being left unsatisfied by you, how in the name of Merlin can I begin to enjoy it now?" I asked. He turned and gave me a gaze full of hatred as he stomped over to me and held me by my neck before he pried my wand from my hand and threw it across the room.

"Was I not good enough for you? Well lets see how you feel when I'm through with you then." He growled as my eyes widened in fear.

"No, get off me!" I choked through his grasp on my neck. "If you're that desperate, go and get your whore to suck your dick but not me." He relaxed his grip on my neck and drew his hand back and struck my face with such a force I was sent flying to the floor and so I desperately tried to crawl over the carpet to reach my wand which was lying only a few metres from my grasp.

Ron grasped my hair and dragged me backwards before picking up my wand and snapping it in two and throwing it across the room. My stomach lurched and my heart was in my mouth, I was left defenceless now and at Ron's mercy.

He flung me down onto the floor and grasped both my dainty wrists in his one hand whilst using the other to push up my skirt as I wriggled about trying to loosen his grip. I clamped my legs shut together as he fumbled about in his trousers.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as he used his free hand and his knee to wrestle apart my legs but I wasn't going to give in, he couldn't do this to me. I tired to buck him off but he wouldn't relent and so he used his free hand to strike my face again and he used my moment of vulnerability to pry apart my legs. I started to cry as I knew my efforts were futile because no matter how hard I tried to press my thighs together for protection, he wouldn't let them go as he tore apart my underwear.

He thrust into me and I screamed as the tears streamed down my face. The pain was unbearable because I wasn't ready in the least and he forced himself into the whole of me as I continued to scream and cry, at least Aurora couldn't hear me.

"You're hurting me. Please. Get off." I whimpered as he continued to pound into me. I carried on screaming and he got annoyed and place his hand over my mouth muffling my terrified shrieks as he carried out his relentless assault on me. I felt betrayed and violated and I hurt all over, emotionally and physically.

After what seemed like forever, he found his climax within me and grasped my face and pulled it close to his.

"Are you satisfied now, dear wife." He growled and so I lifted my head up towards his and spat in his face as he smacked the side of my head again, sending my head crashing to the floor. He stood up and zipped up his trousers before exiting the room leaving me sprawled out on the floor in my state of undress.

I continued to cry for what seemed like hours as I clenched my fist in rage until my knuckles went white before releasing them as I felt the blood rush back into my fingers. There were no lights on in Ron's study and so I lay in a sliver of moonlight on the floor and I loathed myself, because he had touched me and so I clawed at my skin over and over. I would give anything to die right now.

I screamed and cried in my frustration and rage. How could he debase me in such a way, how could he, the man who once loved me force himself upon me in such a violent manner and not be sorry. I crawled over to find the remains of my wand, and I knew from when Harry's wand had been broken that this wand would be irreparable.

I picked them up gently and cradled them as I crawled on my hands and knees into my own study and placed them inside a drawer in my desk. Anne wasn't here thankfully and so I could continue crawling around the house as I couldn't stand. My legs felt too weak, and my insides were sore. As I continued to cry silently now I pulled myself up the stairs and into the shower still partially clothed and sat and sobbed as the cold jet of water washed over me.

I watched the water trickle down towards the drain and watched in horror as there were streaks of crimson in with the water. I tore apart my clothes and flung them out of the shower and opened my legs to see the blood plastered down my inner thighs as well as deep purple bruises forming so much so that they hurt to touch.

I sat hunched in the shower for a while and cried my heart out. I felt wrong with my own skin which was still crawling with the feel of Ron's rough touch on me. I washed myself all over trying to get the horrible sensation off me, washing especially my inner thigh area even though it hurt beyond all measure but it carried on bleeding and I was scared in case he had ruptured something inside me.

I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. My face was streaked red with where the tears had fallen and I had several bruises to the left side of my face as well as a black eye forming and a split lip. How was I going to turn up for Harry's promotion celebrations looking as awful as this. I didn't know if I wanted to go because Ron would be there also, but so would Draco and Harry and they would make sure no harm came to me.

I loathed my reflection, I loathed how I felt and in a moment of pure hatred I grabbed the razor from the side and began to drag it across my wrists to try and take the pain away. I hurt so much inside that perhaps this would let it all out, the blood oozed down my arm but I continued to hack at the skin on my inner arm secretly wishing it was Ron's neck. I turned the tap on full blast and thrust my wrist under the tap and let the cold water sting my arm as the goosebumps polka-dotted my arm and I felt alive somehow.

I punched the mirror in front of me, no longer wishing to look at my tormented reflection and the glass cracked removing the image of myself and disfiguring it. I knew moments of happiness like earlier today were only momentary. I didn't deserve to be happy at all, this was my karma for protecting my daughter and marrying Ron in a complicated web of lies.


	66. Chapter 64

(Hermione POV)

I woke a few hours later to find myself still on the bathroom floor completely unclothed with nothing but a towel covering my modesty. I ached all over, my face and between my legs in particular and then I remembered what had occurred the previous night and then I caught sight of my butchered wrist and gasped in shock.

I shot up and looked in the mirror which was still cracked, my bottom lip had swollen and had a gash down the middle of it, the left side of my face was black and blue towards my head and I had a little dried blood in my hair which had been entangled around my wrist as I had slept but worst of all was I had a deep purple bruise around my eye.

I quickly pulled on my still damp and bloodstained clothes and stepped out of the bathroom and hobbled along the hallway to Aurora's room and shook her awake quickly.

"Aurora? Sweetheart wake up. You need to come with Mommy." I urged her as her sleepy eyes flicked open as I grasped her hand and we walked down the stairs together, despite the unbearable pain inside of my cervix that chaffed with each step I took sending another wave of stinging pain through me. I took her to my study where Anne was waiting in her portrait.

"Good Morn-AAH!" Anne shrieked as she put her hand across her chest. "Hermione what happened!" She cried.

"McGonagall, please get McGonagall." I panted as I clutched Aurora close to me on the carpet in front of me. Anne quickly hurried from her frame with her skirts and hair flying behind her as she left. "Everything is going to be alright sweetheart." I cooed to Aurora who's chest was heaving in fear at the sight of my battered and bruised face. I wanted Aurora away from Ron and the only people I could truly trust to be with in such a state was McGonagall, besides if I decided to go to St Mungo's, who knows what press could be waiting around.

The fireplace roared and out scurried McGonagall who jumped at the sight of me. "Miss Granger! Goodness me, come with me immediately!" She ordered as she took Aurora's hand and used her other arm to support me as I stumbled towards the fireplace and we flooed into Hogwarts and I tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the floor.

"Mommy?!" Aurora cried panicked.

"Mommy's fine sweetheart." I croaked. "Mommy's alright." Aurora squeaked as she began to cry at the sight of me while McGonagall called for Madam Pomfrey who rushed out and gasped at me before lifting me up with a spell and sliding me up onto one of the beds in the Hospital wing. "Get her away from here please!" I cried as McGonagall dragged Aurora's hand out of the hospital wing as she screamed for me.

Madam Pomfrey forced a potion down my throat which I accepted as sleep began to overwhelm me and I blacked out on the hospital bed.

* * *

I awoke a while later feeling a lot better but still aching all over, I was dressed at least.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You're finally awake, we were so worried about you." Madam Pomfrey chirped. We? I looked down to my hand to see it entwined with another and I looked up to see Harry looking at me worriedly as he stroked my hand with his thumb.

"What happened to you 'Mione?" He choked as he leaned into me and wrapped me into an embrace. I frowned at him.

"How did you know I was here?" I croaked.

"Well this morning Malfoy came into my office and was wondering if I knew where you were because you hadn't shown up in the office which was out of character and so I flooed into your study and your portrait was crying above the fire and she told me you had come here so I followed. You look awful, what happened?" He asked again.

"I-I don't know." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I've seen the prognosis. Bruised inner thighs...internal bleeding...What son of a bitch did this to you because I'll kill them, I swear it to you." He said through gritted teeth as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Harry, please don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." I reassured him, although I knew I was bullshitting him.

"You're not!" He cried.

"Look, I don't know who did this to me, but whoever it was hit me pretty hard on the head and I don't remember much, okay?" I lied.

"I'll fucking kill them Hermione. I swear to you. Ron and Malfoy are just as mad as I am you know." He said as he buried his head into my chest as I hugged him. Of course Ron would feign worry the lying bastard, but I wasn't going to tell anybody about it because his shame would equal mine and it would destroy Aurora because although Ron wasn't her true father, she still loved him like one. Besides, I didn't want to increase the rift between Ron and Harry because I would never forgive myself, even if he deserved it. Besides, I was a woman and I was a Gryffindor and so I would hold onto this forever, this was my burden and mine alone.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked.

"Andromeda Tonks is looking after her for you. You know, Tonks' Mom? She's got him there with Ted."

"Is she okay?"

"She's still a little shook Hermione. I mean she saw you beaten black and blue." He admitted.

"I need to see her, besides your promotion celebrations are tonight."

"I'm not going."

"You have to, they're in your honour!"

"No, I'm staying with you."

"Well, I'm going so you'll have to come with me won't you?"

He sighed loudly. "You can't go out looking like this 'Mione."

"I'll use a cosmetic charm to cover it up and I'll get out before it wears off." I concluded.

"No, you're not going."

"I am and that's the end of it Harry Potter." I huffed as I flung back the quilt and stepped out of bed. Big mistake, I was still unbelievably sore but I was too full of pride to sit back down so I stalked off in the direction of McGonagall's office and thanked her for helping me this morning. Like Harry, she too was completely worried about me and asked me if I knew who the offender was and I told her the same cover story.

She told me where Andromeda lived and so I flooed there quickly as I had to comfort my daughter. I stumbled into the joint lounge and kitchen and my mouth hung open when I saw a woman who looked the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange just with lighter hair and I began to shake a little. Around the table were Ted, Aurora and another young boy who I hadn't seen before.

"MOMMY!" I head Aurora cry as she sprinted across the lounge and into my arms and I began to cry as I knelt down to the floor and crushed her close to me as she too began to cry into my shoulder. "I missed you Mommy, you were hurt and they told me I couldn't kiss you better." She whimpered.

"Mommy's all better now sweetheart. Don't cry." I soothed her as I lifted her up onto my hip as she began to fist my hair never wanting to let go.

"You must be Hermione. I've heard a lot about you, but there's another time for that. Are you alright?" She asked as I felt her eyes run all over my face where I was aware that I had several bruises which I was going to cover when I purchased a new wand later.

"I'm perfectly well Andromeda. Thank you for watching over my little Aurora while I was...busy..." I said.

"Not a problem at all, she was a delight to have as she and Ted get along well. Don't be a stranger you two." She smiled as she took me and Aurora into an embrace which I returned before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to Diagon Alley with Aurora.

I kept my head down to the floor to avoid the looks and hurried along the cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley as to avoid any press that may be lurking about. I stopped outside the familiar shop which was Ollivanders and opened the door which chimed the bell as Ollivander looked up from his work and looked up to me. His brow immediately furrowed as he inspected me.

"Miss Granger?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes. Hello Mr Ollivander, it has been a long time. I require your assistance, you see I broke my wand and I know that it is irreparable and so I was wondering if you could help me find a replacement."

"Of course Miss Granger, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. I took a rather nasty fall down the stairs at home that is all." I laughed it off.

"If I recall correctly your wand was ten and three quarter inches vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core?"

"That was the one." I clarified. He nodded and waved at Aurora who giggled as he went into the shelves to find me a new wand.

"Mommy, can I have a wand?" Aurora asked.

"You have wait until you get to 11 first sweetheart, before you go to Hogwarts." I smiled.

"That's 7 whole years away!" She cried.

"Good things to she who waits." I told her as Mr Ollivander reappeared with a box, I opened it to see a wand that looked exactly like my last and so I picked it up and gave it a wave, it worked perfectly. I paid for my wand and said goodbye to Mr Ollivander before casting a quick cosmetic charm on my face so my bruises were hidden and so I could walk around Diagon Alley with my head held high for a change.

* * *

(Draco POV)

I paced in front of the window in my library. Where was she? Why wasn't she in work? Did she regret what had happened because I certainly didn't. I had a child, a beautiful daughter called Aurora, I didn't know how I didn't see it before. If she was a Weasley, surely she would have had ginger hair anyway and the whole Slytherin thing, she was definitely my daughter.

This was wonderful news to me, however that bastard Weasley had cheated on her. Of course I knew this, it was common knowledge within the Ministry that Ron Weasley didn't love his wife and was screwing our secretary. I was furious when I had heard this, as was Potter which is one of the reasons why we had decided to look past our petty issues as we both cared for Hermione and her...well our daughter.

I had gotten into the Ministry that morning and I was nervous to say the least, the woman still loved me for Merlin's sake and I loved her. I was jumping for joy but I had realised I was still married, as was she and she couldn't get a divorce on the grounds of an affair and I simply couldn't divorce Astoria at all because her and my Father would rather die than see that happen.

I was wondering how this would work, how would I be able to see my daughter without people knowing. Hell, I didn't even know how people had managed not to notice her eyes. She had Malfoy eyes and to be honest, I hadn't even noticed at all until when I had sat in Hermione's house with my daughter in my arms and she looked into my eyes and I could see my eyes but on her face, it was unmistakable.

The time passed as I waited for her to enter her office but it got to 9 o'clock and she still wasn't in. Normally she would be in by at least 8:30 to avoid the rush hour down in the Atrium and I was beginning to worry. When it got to 9:30, I barged into her office just to make sure she wasn't in and had in fact avoided me but her chair was empty, her desk only housed two pictures instead of three and drops of her blood from when she had sliced her hand on the glass were still on the floor. I shivered at recalling her blood on the floor in the Manor after she was tortured by Bellatrix.

I rushed out of my office and down towards Potter's office. He was now the Head of the Auror Office after Robards' death and Theo was hosting a dinner in his honour so naturally most of the higher figures in the department were invited. I knocked on the door and waited the appropriate time before barging into his office.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"You haven't seen Granger have you? She's an hour late which I thought was a little un-Granger."

"No, I haven't seen her, are you sure she isn't anywhere in the Department?"

"No, she always checks into her office first." I told him.

"D'you want me to go and check if she's at home?"

"That would be helpful, yes. Tell her if she decides to take a day off to at least send a bloody owl next time." I said before shutting the door and walking back to my own office where I began to pace the floor over and over. Even when I got home that evening I was still pacing in my library to try and hide from Astoria who I was being forced to bring along with me.

It is only when we finally sat down at the large, mahogany dining table in Theo's Manor that I finally caught a glimpse of her. I looked her up and down, she didn't look ill or anything which was a relief although I could read the expression on her face and something was awfully wrong with her. She did actually look beautiful, she had her hair swept back into an updo and had bright red lipstick on which really emphasised her eyes if I do say so.

Her dress was a tan silk that was floor length with a slit up the side of her leg that went all the way up to her thigh and it tightly hugged her curves showing a modest amount of flesh but enough for a man to desire her. Although she looked absolutely stunning, she sat through the starter picking at her food as she sat next to Weasley who was sneaking glances at Sophie and frankly, I had no idea as to why she was here.

She ate little tidbits of each of her courses but did drink a lot, that I noticed and a few times throughout the dessert course she had stiffened a little as Weasley looked at her and she looked as though she wanted to cry. I hated to see her like this but I couldn't do anything about it, I had to sit here and watch her suffer at least until the meal was over.

Theo made a toast to Potter to which everybody joined and she actually smiled at Potter who looked at her with a troubled gaze. I looked between the two of them and could only assume that he knew something that I didn't and I was going to get it out of one of them. When we disbanded from the table and all walked into the ballroom where many people began to dance I walked straight up to Potter who was knocking back another shot.

"Take it easy Potter, what's troubling you?" I asked.

"Hermione." He replied.

"Did you find out where she was?" I asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't...well. You'll have to ask her, I can't talk about it." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses back up. Merlin, it wasn't that bad was it?

I wandered around the room, hoping to avoid Astoria and I was in luck. She wasn't anywhere to be found which gave me an opportunity to find Hermione. I craned my neck to see if she was amongst the dancers which she wasn't. I scanned the crowd and saw her leaning against a wall towards the corner of the room chugging down the remainder of her drink.

As I approached her, she had her head back as she drained her glass which I immediately took out of her hands. "I think you've had enough for one night." I said as she looked at me and blinked rapidly. "We both know how rowdy you get when you drink." I chuckled to which she gave a half-hearted laugh.

I tucked away a stray lock of hair that had fallen from her updo and turned her chin to look at me. "You look magnificent, but behind that pretty face I know that something's wrong. Tell me?" I prompted. She continued to stare at the dancefloor where I saw Weasel and Sophie practically grinding against each other to the music, I looked back at her to see her gaze full of hatred.

"We'll give them something to be jealous about." I said offering my hand to her to which she smirked as I lead her up to the dancefloor and twirled her around before slipping my arm around her waist and crushing her into me to which she giggled as I took her hand in mine and pressed the side of my face to hers as we waltzed around the floor to the music. I could feel her smile and I'm glad she had begun to relax and loosened up as I whirled her around me.

She grinned and whispered up into my ear. "They've seen us." I smirked and lowered my hands on her back so I was holding the small of her back now and I crushed her even closer to me as she laughed and we danced out the rest of the song before I felt her tense and break away making a beeline for the door. I looked around quickly to see Weasley was too obsessed with his chit and so I followed quickly.

I found her outside on the balcony wrestling inside her dress for something. She shortly whipped out her wand from somewhere beneath her skirts.

"What are you doing?" I asked astounded. She turned to me and dropped her wand to the floor and through the moonlight I could see the shaded area on the left side of her face and the slashes to her wrist as she stared at me in horror. I reached out and traced my finger across the shaded area of her face and she winced in pain, I could feel that they were incredibly swollen. They were bruises.

"Are they bruises? Who the fuck did this to you?!" I yelled as I picked up her wand and cast a silencing charm before lifting her wrist and inspecting the gashes that had sliced her skin. "Did you do this?" I whispered as I held up her wrist and turned it to face her. Her eyes sparkled with tears and I frowned trying to keep my own at bay, no wonder she wasn't in work today.

"Talk to me please, Hermione. What happened to you?"

She shook her head. "Please don't make me. I don't want to relive it." She cried as the tears began to spill down her freckled cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Hermione, why did you do this?" I said as I traced the gashes on her wrist which had scabbed with my fingers.

"I can't tell you. I want to forget it all, Draco. It won't go away, make it go away." She sobbed as I crushed her into my embrace and kissed her hair fiercely, it hurt me more than she would ever know to see her hurt, and it hurt me more that I couldn't do anything to stop her pain.

"What happened to your head? Did someone hurt you, because I'll fucking kill them, I mean it." I growled protectively.

She smiled a little. "Harry said the same. I can't say anything, it hurts too much. Can you take me home?" She squeaked.

I took her into my arms and disapparated into her house where I lifted her and carried her up the stairs. "Which one is your room?" I asked her.

"Top floor, first to the right." She yawned as I navigated my way to her bedroom and put her down gently on the bed, I turned around to close the door and when I turned back to her she was already stepping out of her dress so she was just in her underwear.

"Merlin, Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"What? You've seen it all before." She giggled as she crawled up to the top of the bed and into the blankets. I walked back over to her and knelt beside the bed, brushing the hair away from her face and kissed her head.

"Are you alright now?" I asked her.

"I'm a little better." She admitted as I stood up to leave. "Don't leave me, Draco please. I don't want to be alone."

"Isn't Aurora here?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Ginny's watching her for the night."

"And your..._husband_?"

"He told me that he was spending the night with Sophie." She sighed. "Please Draco." She pleaded.

I took pity on her and began divesting myself of my clothes with the exception of my underwear and climbed into the sheets with her and crushed her against my chest as she turned to face me so we were practically nose to nose. I kissed the tip of her nose and entangled my fingers in my hair.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Think nothing of it. Now go to sleep, you're exhausted." I ordered her as she giggled softly.

"I love you, Draco." She said as she stared up into my eyes.

"I love you more." I told her.

"What was it you said all those years ago. Oh yes. I love you most." She smiled.

"Impossible." I replied as I kissed her chastely and kept her close as we both fell into sleep.


	67. Chapter 65

_Hey guys, this chapter is slightly shorter as the rest but I promise to make it to to you. Anyway, I just wanted to clarify, Wizarding Marriages aren't unbreakable, divorce isn't illegal, they're just harder to get our of in comparison to normal Muggle Marriages. Of course Hermione now has a reason for a divorce but it would mean revealing what happened which she is reluctant to do. She has her reasons but all will be revealed later. I'm sorry if this wasn't clear. _

* * *

(Draco POV)

I woke up early the following morning as I was unbearably hot. I flicked my eyes open to be staring into the sleeping face of Hermione Granger, of course, she asked me to stay last night. Merlin, we were all over each other. My hand was around her waist as she slept almost on top of me, her hand was spread out across my chest and her leg was flung over my own legs so her midsection was just above mine.

Holy Mother of everything that is magical, I was getting so turned on. Damn you Granger. I gently rolled her off me before I had a chance for my arousal to show and got up out of her bed. I can't believe I actually stayed to be honest, but she needed me and her heartfelt pleas made me feel awful so I owed it to her besides it had been five years since I had literally slept with her.

In fact it had been five years since I had slept with anyone. The few times I had had Astoria, I had left her bed straight after and slept in a separate room and all the Ministry chits I simply left after I was done with them but with Hermione, it was different. I wanted that level of intimacy with her because I loved her.

I dressed quickly while she still slept and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She groaned and propped herself up in the bed and looked around the room, her hair was a knotted mess and her face was still marked with bruises but she still looked beautiful and I smiled at her.

"Don't go." She croaked before throwing off the covers and preparing to get up although during this time I noticed the excessive bruising around her inner thighs.

"Hermione, why do you have bruises on your thighs?" My voice cracked as I asked her.

She looked down to inspect her legs and shock flashed through her eyes as she grabbed the blanket and threw it back over her legs. She broke my gaze and knotted her fingers together in her lap as she chewed on her lip as the tears fell down her cheeks. I stepped forward and threw the blanket off her legs.

"Let me see." I demanded. She looked up in horror at me and clamped her legs shut as more tears streamed down her face. I caressed her cheek. "I won't hurt you. I just want to see." I reassured her.

She relaxed a little and so I ran my hand from her cheek down to her knee which I lifted away from the other to reveal the deep purple bruises dotting her inner thighs. They were small bruises and circle shaped and there were four of them equally spaced out, they were bruises from someone's fingers. I couldn't believe it, someone had forced themselves onto _my_ Hermione.

Without thinking I reached my hands up and traced my fingers over where the bruises had been and she let out a whimper and started to cry.

"What has he done to me. I can't even stand to be touched anymore, he's ruined my life!" She sobbed and I took her into my arms and let her cry as she clamped her legs shut.

"Who did it? I'll string the fucker up by his intestines I swear to Merlin." I growled. I rocked her back and forth as I tried to restrain my anger and pain at the horrible thought of someone trying to violate her, forcing themselves onto her. "Where was your wand?" I asked. "Why didn't you defend yourself!?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "He broke my wand while I tried to fight him."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Hermione. I swear to you, I'll castrate the bastard. Tell me his name!" I demanded and she shook her head again "Who else knows?"

"Harry, you, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. I went to Hogwarts yesterday because I was still bleeding."

"Bleeding? He made you bleed?!" I cried exasperated as I felt the first tear surface. I couldn't imagine why someone would do it to her. She nodded slowly. "Madam Pomfrey checked you over then, no pregnancy or anything?"

"I can't get pregnant any more." She whispered. I looked at her questioningly. "I had a difficult birth with Aurora and she caused some complications, the Healers said it was very unlikely I'll conceive again." She admitted.

"I wish I could have been there." I said wistfully.

"Me too, but I'd have given you a headache with all the screaming." She giggled.

"To witness the birth of my child, its worth a headache I think." I smiled as I kissed her hair. "You'll never guess what day it is?"

"What?"

"May 2nd. Its been five years since the end of the war now you know."

"I think it calls for a celebratory breakfast then. You coming?" She said as she jumped out of bed.

"Yes, but you're going to have to dress first because I can't keep my eyes straying." I taunted her as she covered herself self-consciously. I stood up and removed her arms. "You're stunning, doesn't your husband tell you that. Because you deserve to be told every second" I paused and kissed her neck. "Of every minute." I paused again and kissed the other side of her neck. "Of every day." I finished and placed my lips on hers and pulled away quickly before I strayed too far and did something she wouldn't be comfortable with.

"Draco Malfoy, ever the tease." She breathed through a smile.

"You love me for it." I smirked playfully.

"That I do." She replied as I pushed her out of my arms.

"Get dressed my little Gryffindor temptress. Then you can make me a sandwich." I smirked as she swatted my backside playfully and I pulled her in for one last kiss before releasing her and going downstairs. Even though I tried to be happy for her sake, I couldn't help but feel heartbroken at what had happened to her, my little Gryffindor. Someone had touched her, hurt her, marked her, scarred her and when I found out the man's name there wouldn't be anything left of him when I'm through with him.

I walked towards where I thought the kitchen would be but instead I heard the roar of a fireplace and so I opened the door to Hermione's study and out of the fireplace stepped the Weaslette who was big with the next Potter and she was holding the hand of Aurora.

"Daddy!" Aurora cried and I stood rigid in shock as she ran and grasped my leg, did Hermione tell her? I looked nervously at the redhead.

"Don't worry, me and Harry have always known you know." She reassured me.

I lifted Aurora up into my arms. "Did Hermione tell you?"

"No, it was quite obvious when she was born and she had grey eyes . And we had only ever seen those eyes on two men in our lives. Lucius Malfoy and you and I seriously doubt it was the former." She laughed.

"Hey Aurora, why don't you go and say hi to Mommy, I know she missed you." I suggested as I let the little girl slide down my leg and run out of the room and up the stairs towards Hermione's room.

"How is she?" She asked. "Harry told me what happened. Do you know?"

"I saw the marks, I got a pretty good idea." I said through gritted teeth. "Whoever it is has really affected her, she can't stand to be alone." I added.

"That's where you come in right?" She joked.

"No, she doesn't even want to be touched for that matter. Besides, she's married to your beastly brother and I respect her vows. Why aren't you mad?"

"Unfortunately, although Harry and I know she still loves you. Ron was never a good husband to her, even if he is my brother he shouldn't have cheated on her , he practically ignores her. Anyway, sorry to cut things short but the newest Potter is giving me grief and I need to get home" She said patting her swollen belly. "Look after her Draco and bring her to the baby shower today." She smiled back at me.

"I will...Ginny." She stepped into the fire and flooed out of the room as I heard Aurora entering the room behind me.

"Daddy, Mommy's not in her bedroom." She said confusedly.

I took her hand. "Lets see if Mommy is in the kitchen then." She nodded as we walked silently down the next flight of stairs and towards the kitchen where we could both hear Hermione singing softly to herself. I put my finger to my lips as Aurora looked and we crept silently down to the kitchen.

_"And I can't fall asleep without a little help_  
_It takes a while to settle down_  
_My shivered bones_  
_Until the panic sets"_

I saw her pained expression as I knew the words she sang were the truth. She flew around the kitchen unaware of us as she was too wrapped up in her melody as she placed three bowls, plates and cups to the table and waltzed back to the cupboards and began to retrieve ingredients. With her back to us she continued to sing. I let go of Aurora's hand and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, I felt her jump slightly but she stopped what she was doing and melted into my embrace. I kissed the side of her neck and let go of her as she turned around.

"Mommy!" Aurora cried as Hermione knelt to the floor and took her daughter into her arms for a moment and I took a moment to admire the two most important women in my life with the exception of my Mother but that wasn't the point. We all ate breakfast together as Aurora told us of her time with Ginny last night. I also told them of Ginny's plan to have us all around later for a baby shower to which Hermione was happy about so I was fine and then we decided upon what to do for the rest of the day.

We had spent the day around Muggle London together like a normal family where we weren't judged for our blood status, nor our house nor our families and it was wonderful. If this what life would be like if I spent it with these two women, then Hell I wanted it more than anything. Hermione took us a cinema which was one of her and Aurora's favourite pastimes and we watched what the two called a movie on a giant screen in a dark room.

Muggle technology was a wonder to me. Aurora picked a movie called 'Finding Nemo' which we all watched which was about a talking fish who lost his son, quite tragic really but as we walked around London, I noticed that she kept looking back over her shoulder, as if someone was watching us. I figured she was a little paranoid from her attack and so I comforted her and we continued out outing.

Then I took them to see Andromeda which Hermione was reluctant about at first because of Andromeda's similarity to Bellatrix which made her scared a little but she agreed in the end and we all walked around on the moors. Andromeda, Hermione, Ted, Aurora and I. Ted and Aurora ran ahead and tried to catch each other and Aurora was much quicker on her feet than Ted who would frequently stumble and drag behind her. That was my little girl, always one step ahead.

The two children ran out ahead on the moors and Hermione ran after them wrapping them both into her arms and blowing raspberries on each of their cheeks as they giggled and squealed in delight.

"You got her back then?" My aunt asked as she smiled at them.

"We've still got a long way to go, but I won't stop I love her and that's all that matters." I replied.

"The girl is definitely yours. I see so much of you in her you know."

"Am I the only person who couldn't see this when they first met her?" I laughed.

"No, you have to look a little deeper but you can see she's a Black through and through." She smiled.

Hermione walked over carrying each infant in either of her arms as they squealed in delight as I took Ted of Hermione and we all walked back to the little cottage and settled the children down who surprisingly weren't exhausted after their little run on the moors. Aurora's energy was limitless and she was going to be a handful when she hits the teenage years.

We said goodbye to Andromeda and flooed straight into the Potter's house where Potter threw Aurora into the air and began to tickle her tummy as she giggled relentlessly as the She-Potter came and embraced Hermione and strangely enough, myself which I awkwardly returned to which she laughed.

"Jeez Malfoy, you got a wand up your backside? Let go a little." She laughed to which Hermione also joined in.

"Oh you ladies wound me." I joked as I put a hand across my heart. We all settled down and Aurora basked in the spotlight, even though it should have been on Red and her baby but nobody minded as she began to tell the Potters about the movie we had seen earlier today and she would even do little charades, mimicking the young fish with his disfigured fin.

"Hey, you know our daughter looks like you drunk." I whispered to Hermione who was halfway through a sip of sparkling water which caused her to laugh as she unceremoniously sprayed the water from her mouth as she erupted into laughter. "Merlin Granger, say it don't spray it" I chuckled eyeing the spray of water all over our legs as she slapped my knee playfully.

"You arse. I was drinking!" She giggled.

"Language, Hermione." I scolded her.

"Eww, Mommy. Where are your manners?" Aurora mimicked as all eyes in the room looked to her and she flushed a little. "That's what Mommy says if I do it!" She exclaimed and the whole room burst into fits of laughter again.


	68. Chapter 66

(Hermione POV)

Ron had left on a business trip last night and hadn't even bothered to tell me. Good riddance. I hope he stayed there forever because I was happier than I had been in a long time. Draco had stayed the night again and I really wanted to show him how much I loved him and missed him during the last five years but I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was scared. I would frequently have nightmares about that night in Ron's study and I would wake up screaming, and it was only last week when I had had my first nightmare with Draco beside me.

I screamed and I felt his touch on me straight away, thinking it was Ron I screamed and ran out of the bed and cowered in the corner clamping my legs together so he had no way of getting in and I cried and cried until I realised I had dreamed and he lifted me back into the bed and although he didn't speak, I could feel his tears as they hit the back of my neck.

I didn't want to make him feel like this, but I couldn't move past it. Every time I closed my eyes, I should have been able to see Draco and Aurora reliving the happy moments we had had together. But all I saw was the evil glint in Ron's eyes as he forced himself between my legs over and over. When all was silent, all I could hear was the echo of my pained screams and his grunts. When it was dark, I feared he would storm into the house and would do it all over again.

That is why I liked to have Draco with me when Ron was away. Because I wouldn't sleep without him, I needed him to feel safe which was something only he could provide for me. But then the dreams would overwhelm me and I would forget who's hands were on me and I would loathe any touch I felt and at one point when Aurora had heard my screams she had shook me awake and I had held my wand to her in a panic.

The same had happened with Draco and no matter how hard I apologised I still felt guilty about everything. I knew it was hard for the both of them to see me like this but it was like Ron had scarred me, I would always be tainted by that one night and whatever I did seemed to be affected by it and I couldn't see myself moving past it. I would be scared of physical contact for a long time now.

I awoke very early after another nightmare, although it wasn't as graphic and so I wasn't violent when I awoke and slipped out of Draco's sleeping arms and onto the balcony where I had my silk robe wrapped around me to shield me from the chilly morning air but I still welcomed its cool touch against my skin which woke me up properly as I sat back on the small stool I had out here for when I couldn't sleep.

I watched the sky turn a lighter blue over the time I sat out on the balcony and was reminded of the morning of my wedding when I was sitting with Harry. _It's always dark before the dawn._ Surely with Draco back in my life it should be dawn, but I still feel as though I was trapped within the night and I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel anymore. What if I never felt whole again? _  
_

I crept into my study and transfigured my desk into a piano. I really should think about investing in one really but I hadn't gotten around to it recently. I drew back the curtains so I had a clear view of the dawn as I played. I sat down at the stool and began to sing one of my current favourite songs as I let my fingers dance over the ivory keys.

_Don't go slow,_  
_You'll miss all the things that you need._  
_Your love and heat,_  
_Runs from your head to your feet._  
_I saw you first in the car on the way to the lake,_  
_I kept you there…_

_If my bones we wrapped around you,_  
_And my skin was right in front of you.._  
_Would you smile and close your eyes,_  
_I'm yours tonight._

_If you stay I promise to keep it alight,_  
_For all these days.._  
_When you fell .. Like a feather from out of a plane, you've got time._

_If my bones were wrapped around you,_  
_If my skin was right in front of you._  
_Would you smile and close your eyes,_  
_I'm yours tonight._

I felt slightly better after expressing my feelings through the rhythm, the piano really did work wonders on my emotions this morning and I felt tranquil for a few moments. Perhaps this is what I needed to make me feel better? I shrugged my shoulders to myself and made my way back upstairs and into the cold shower. The cold water washed over me as I inspected my bruises again, they were losing their colour but they were still present, they were fading into yellow-brown blemishes on my skin but even after they were long gone, I would always see them there.

I washed my hair slowly and massaged my scalp as well as washing all over me like I did after the event, scrubbing each and every part of me until my skin was red raw and I couldn't possibly be dirty. I stepped out of the cascading water and turned it off before dropping my towel and standing in all my naked glory in the middle of the bathroom, allowing the natural coldness of the room dry me off naturally.

I tied my hair into a quick knot and secured it with a clip before wrapping my towel back around me and heading back for the bedroom as I rummaged around quietly in my wardrobe trying not to wake Draco who had had to put up with my insomnia all night. I settled on a black pair of straight legged trousers and flung them onto the chaise shortly followed by a purple blouse with ruffled silk around the neckline. I moved to my drawers and yanked out my corset and threw it onto the pile of clothes as well as some clean knickers and skin coloured socks.

Draco sat up in bed with his shaggy blonde hair flopped over his eyes. Merlin, he had a sexy bedhead. "Morning sleepyhead." I whispered as I collected my pile of clothes.

He groaned. "How did you sleep?" He inquired.

"Look, I didn't mean to scream-" I started.

"Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault and I completely understand that. So don't you dare start feeling guilty over something that's not your fault." He said sternly as I sank to the bed next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you. But you know as well as I that I will always blame myself." I whispered as I pulled away from him before caressing his cheek once more and heading off to the bathroom to change. I wasn't about to change in the bedroom just yet because I wasn't comfortable with him seeing my bruises again, and I wasn't ready for the next step yet, besides I was still married and I honoured my vows like a good Christian girl should even if Ron didn't, there was no way I could get out of this marriage on the terms of an infidelity and no matter how much Ron deserved it, I wouldn't speak of his attack. It wasn't fair to Aurora because the press would go absolutely wild and I knew it so I would suffer in silence, like I was used to.

I brushed my teeth in front of the mirror which Draco had fixed for me before making me promise I wouldn't do it again. I let the bristles of the toothbrush scratch my gums, it was a pleasurable kind of pain like when you chew skittles with your gums instead of your teeth, or when you wobble a loose tooth. I finished my routine and slipped into my clothes before scraping my hair back into a French twist and applying some light make-up onto my bruises, as they were easier to cover now.

I was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast for the three of us when Draco walked with Aurora into the room and sat themselves down at the table. I brought their dishes of cereal to the table and put the toast into the toaster which Draco looked at curiously. Muggle things were still a wonder to him. Aurora's face was pale and she had bags beneath her eyes.

"Aurora, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I reached across the table and took her hand as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"No Mommy, you were screaming and I got scared." She admitted. I withdrew my hand and got up to retrieve the toast that had just sprung up, trying to hold off the tears. I was scaring my own daughter because of my own fear, it wasn't fair to her. My hands were shaking and I brought the plates back to the table and sat back down and sipped at my cranberry juice. Draco placed his hand on mine under the table and I felt myself instantly relax as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"We need to think about looking for a school for Aurora you know." I said.

Draco burst out laughing. "Are you serious? Send her to a Muggle school?"

"Yes, I went to a Muggle school. I don't see the problem." I replied.

"She's too special to be mixing with Muggles. We'll home school her until Hogwarts." He concluded.

"She needs to be with children her own age! She needs to make friends so she can establish the skills she needs." I retorted.

"She can be with children her own age. Ted and Theo's boy Matthew and they can be schooled together."

"You've planned this all out haven't you?"

"You bet I have." He smiled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You're insufferable sometimes."

"But you love me for it." He said circling an arm around my waist and leaning into my neck.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps."

"I love you Daddy. Even if Mommy doesn't." Aurora smiled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't worry baby. Mommy loves me and she knows it, now go and get Sunshine because we're taking you to Aunt Ginny's in a minute."

"Talking across me already? Tut-tut Draco, you still have a lot to learn." I smiled playfully as I wriggled out of his arms and collected the dishes before placing them into the sink. Aurora bounded back into the room with the little ball of yellow fluff on her shoulders. She loved that thing so much, it reminded me of myself with Crookshanks.

We had woken up early thanks to my nightmares so we all decided to walk to Harry and Ginny's which was only a few minutes away so the three of us walked out of the house and I locked the door behind me and checked my wards were still up. Ginny had asked me why I bothered with wards if we were in Muggle London but I was still wary even if they weren't.

We walked leisurely down the road with Aurora between the two of us holding each of our hands and Draco was beside himself when he saw the cars passing by it was hilarious. I would have to take him out in our car sometime. We each swung Aurora's arms back and forth as we walked down the roads before pausing and crossing over. Within a matter of minutes we had arrived at Ginny's and knocked on the door, she opened it almost immediately and welcomed us all in. She would be due any day soon as her belly was huge, her due date was in about a week according to the Muggle doctors I had recommended her to.

Ginny walked us all through to the Lounge to the fireplace where we would floo into the Ministry. Not together of course because it would raise too many suspicions but Ginny and Harry knew about us and they were both happy for us, as they didn't approve of Ron's behaviour towards me and they didn't even know about the...incident.

Draco knelt down to Aurora first. "Be a good girl for Auntie Ginny, I'm warning you young lady." He said playfully as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Will I see you later, Daddy?" She asked.

"You count on it sweetheart." He said as he planted a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby." He said as he released her and walked towards the fireplace where I was waiting. He crushed me into him and planted a kiss on my cheek. "And I love you also, so don't be jealous. There's enough of me to go around." He chuckled and I slapped his arm playfully. "I'll see you in ten." He said as he released me and stepped into the fireplace and with a flash of green light and he was gone.

"Wow, he really has changed since school." Ginny gaped. "He's really good to the two of you."

"I know, and I love him for it." I sighed.

"So do I!" Aurora interrupted as we all giggled.

"I'm happy for you 'Mione. I mean, I had always hoped you'd be my sister but my brother doesn't deserve the two of you." She admitted.

"Oh Gin. You'll always be like my sister anyway." I hugged her close.

"Hey Rora, why don't you go and say Hey to Uncle Harry?" Ginny suggested. "He's still in bed." Ginny smirked as Aurora ran from the room and headed up the stairs. "So, you and Malfoy then?" She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, me and Draco. But don't get me wrong, Gin. I love him but I honour my vows also, even if Ron doesn't and so I shan't be unfaithful." I replied.

"So you guys haven't..."She trailed off.

"Ginevra Potter! No we haven't! I'm not like that, besides I'm still recovering. I don't know if Harry told you." I mumbled.

"Yeah, he told me. I wish you'd open up a little 'Mione. When I find out who it was I'm going to show him the true extent of pregnancy hormones." She chuckled.

"Oh Gin, I can't remember much about it. I told you, whoever it was hit me hard on the head." I lied and shrugged my shoulders. I felt awful for lying to Ginny but sometimes we have to lie to protect the people we love, and I love Ginny like my sister and I couldn't hurt her by telling her it was her brother who did this to me, even if he did deserve it.

Harry entered the room, fully dressed with Aurora balanced on his hip as he tickled her chin and let her down.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Gin." He chuckled and nodded to Aurora. "You ready to go 'Mione?" He asked me.

"Yeah, after you?" I offered.

"No, no 'Mione. Age before beauty." He smirked.

"Harry James Potter!" I giggled as I slapped his arm playfully.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Harry winked. "No go on, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't let the lady go first?"

I knelt down and took Aurora into my arms and kissed her head. "Be a good girl. Mommy loves you and will see you later."

"I love you too Mommy." She said as she planted a sloppy kiss to my cheek. I stood up and took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace before flooing into the Ministry Atrium and picking my way through the crowd of witches and wizards, manoeuvring my way towards the lifts that would take me down to my department.

Harry jumped into the lift with me and we engaged in idle chit chat about work and about family life. I stepped out of the lift and shot Sophie an icy glare and I saw her flinch and cower slightly under my gaze as Harry and I walked through the halls and parted ways as he went down to the Auror office and I went into my office and began to review the seemingly endless stack of memos that had been deposited on my desk.

Draco casually strode into my office and without looking from my memos I spoke. "Mr Malfoy, may I remind you that you must knock before you enter my office, I'm sure your daughter had taught you this previously." I smiled. We had agreed to maintain a level of professionalism and discretion while we worked as we couldn't let anybody know something was going on between the two of us.

"Forgive me Miss Granger I seem to have forgotten. But as I am here-" He began.

"It's _Ms_, Mr Malfoy. Not Miss, I am married." I interrupted.

"Unfortunately for you _Ms_ Granger." He mocked.

"May I remind you that you are also married."

"Oh I need not to be reminded of that, it haunts me everyday." He chuckled as I smirked quietly to myself. "Anyway, that is not the reason I am here."

"Go on." I prompted looking up from my memos.

"Dolohov has had to be taken to St Mungo's. The bastard smashed his head in on the walls of his cell. He's in a magically-induced coma at the moment so it means questioning can't continue until he's stable, unfortunately." He sighed.

"He's being guarded though, right?"

"Do you doubt me, _Ms_ Granger? Of course he is being guarded, he's our most valuable prisoner currently. Potter's sent his best lot down there to make sure he doesn't even sneeze without us knowing about it."

"He wouldn't be able to sneeze anyway Mr Malfoy, he's in a coma. Remember?" I smirked.

"Sorry smart arse." He chuckled.

"Right, well we need to make arrangements for the man to be put in a non-hazardous environment in Azkaban because we can't have our information source knocking his own brains out." I sighed.

"Why not, as long as he doesn't kill himself. I still don't see why you don't want the Dementors to have him."

I shuddered. "I have never liked the Dementors, if I had my way we wouldn't have them in Azkaban."

"I know, you're too Gryffindor for this job. First house elves and now Death Eaters. Your compassion has no limits." He rolled his eyes.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a tea spoon." I giggled.

"Hmm, I beg to differ." He smiled.

"Go on then Malfoy. Beg." I taunted.

"You just couldn't wait to get me on my knees could you Granger?" He smirked as he dropped to his knees and shuffled over to me.

"You're going to ruin your reputation, let alone your trousers. Get up you oaf." I laughed as I stood up from my chair and backed away from him. He shuffled along the floor and clamped his arms around my waist and started kissing my navel. "Now what happened to professionalism?" I asked him as I tried to pry his hands apart. "Come on, we both have work to do. Get out your distracting me." I laughed.

"Good distraction or bad distraction?"

"Now it would be improper for me to answer that. Out." I demanded as he got to his feet and I kissed his cheek and walked him out of my office before slumping down into my office chair trying to ignore the burning sensation his kisses had left on my tummy.

I began sifting through the memos on my desk and it was well into lunch when a silver horse shot into the room. I shot up from my chair, usually when I received a Patronus it was bad news. Who's patronus was a horse? Then I heard her voice speaking.

"Hermione...Aurora...They took her...I can't...help..." It was the voice of Ginny. Aurora? Gone? I opened my mouth and let out an piercing scream.


	69. Chapter 67

_Recap:_

_I began sifting through the memos on my desk and it was well into lunch when a silver horse shot into the room. I shot up from my chair, usually when I received a Patronus it was bad news. Who's patronus was a horse? Then I heard her voice speaking._

_"Hermione...Aurora...They took her...I can't...help..." It was the voice of Ginny. Aurora? Gone? I opened my mouth and let our an piercing scream._

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I screamed and screamed. Draco burst into the room as the silver horse began to disappear. The tears streamed down my face as I stood up quickly.

"Hermione? What in the name of Merlin is going on?" He asked.

"Ginny sent me a Patronus. Something's wrong. Get Harry, Aurora's gone!" I cried through strangled breaths.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Draco growled.

"I DON'T KNOW! Just...just get Harry and meet me at Ginny's. Hurry." He didn't wait to be asked twice as I rushed to the fireplace and cleared my throat, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in order to speak clearly as I spoke Ginny's address. The green fire surrounded me as I tumbled out of Ginny's fireplace in her lounge.

"Ginny?! Aurora?!" I cried as I stepped into the empty lounge. The house was deadly quiet. I took out my wand and ran around the house checking every room that I could, wrenching each door open and slamming them shut when I realised they were empty. With each empty room that I passed the fear stabbed at my heart with an increasing intensity. I continued to call out their names but I received no response.

I pulled open the kitchen door and gasped when I saw Ginny lying unconscious on the floor with a pool of blood around her head, soaked into her hair. "Oh God. GINNY!" I cried as I rushed to her side and propped her head up onto my lap. I heard the roar of the fireplace across the hall.

"Hermione?! Ginny?! Aurora?!" I heard the voices of Harry and Draco.

"Quickly in the kitchen!" I cried. There was the pounding of footsteps as the two sprinted down the hall and into the kitchen. Harry ran straight to Ginny's side and began to cry at the sight of his wife's lifeless body.

"Ginny? Ginny!? Oh Please, Ginny. Wake up. Wake up! Look at me!" Harry cried between sobs.

"Draco, look for Aurora!" I demanded as he shot up the stairs and I heard the opening and closing of the doors as Draco called out her name with increasing frustration.

I placed my fingers to Ginny's wrist and felt for her pulse, which was there but weak. "Harry, she's got a pulse. You need to take her to St Mungo's now." I said sternly.

"'Mione, what about you."

"Harry, she will die if you don't take her. GO NOW!" I screamed as he took Ginny into his arms and disapparated. I took my wand and ran up the stairs as I collided with Draco half way up and we both tumbled down the stairs and cursed avidly.

"She's not up there Hermione." Draco whispered and I could sense the panic in his voice. The tears exploded from my eyes as I ran to the front door with Draco in close step behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it had been left ajar, they hadn't disapparated with her. I pulled the door open and ran down the steps and out onto the street.

"AURORA!" I screamed and searched frantically around all the passer-by's who stared at me curiously. Draco emerged a few moments later holding Aurora's bag and her Pygmy Puff, Sunshine. I took them into my arms and cried. There was a hole forming in my heart and I needed my daughter, she was the only thing that could fill it.

I took Draco's hand and apparated so we were in the hall of my house. I ran my study and yanked open the door before slamming it shut and grabbing my car keys off the hook on the back of the door. Luckily for me, Anne was at Hogwarts today so I didn't have to answer her questions. I pelted back down the stairs and grabbed onto Draco's wrist and dragged him outside onto the drive where my car was waiting.

I hadn't used it much, I usually did when I wanted to do things the Muggle way if I wanted to go shopping or something. It was a beautiful car though, a metallic grey Mercedes-Benz C-Class Saloon, and I loved it. It was a little showy for my taste, but I wouldn't complain. I yanked open the drivers side door and sat in the seat as Draco got in on the opposite side and I did his seatbelt up.

"What the-?" He asked confusedly.

"It's for safety in case we crash. But its Muggle Law, I'll explain it another time." I sighed exasperated as I left my own seatbelt undone and jammed the key into the ignition as the engine roared to life and I stomped my foot down on the acceleration and turned out of the drive as the wheels screeched in protest. Ignoring the speed limits, I drove frantically around all of the streets surrounding our house, any possible street someone could have taken Aurora within the past 20 minutes.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the wheel as Draco scanned the passer-by's on his side of the street as I did mine, while keeping an eye on the road. I slammed my foot on the brakes and beeped my horn when another driver turned into the road in front of me. I didn't have my seatbelt on so I jerked forwards almost hitting my head on the wheel.

"Try indicating you twat!" I screamed as Draco erupted into laughter and I couldn't conceal a little smirk at my outburst. The driver in front was driving too slow for my liking and so I swerved off the road. "We're not going to get bloody anywhere with that idiot in front of us. It'll take him 20 God damn years to put his foot on the acceleration." I growled.

I parked the car in a parking lot behind a pub and took the key out of the ignition while Draco fumbled with his belt, tugging at it frustratedly. I breathed a laugh and pressed the button releasing his belt before getting out of the car and slamming the door. Where could she be? I don't know but I needed to find her. I locked the car and took off my heels and held them in my hand while I ran through the streets of Muggle London screaming my daughter's name.

"Aurora!" I cried over the crowd.

_"Mommy!"_ I heard the voice echo in my head. Was I imagining things? This had never happened before.

"Aurora, Mommy's coming. Mommy and Daddy will find you!" I promised. I turned to Draco who was running to catch up with me. "I can hear her!"

"What? Where is she?" He said craning his neck over the crowd.

"In my head. I can hear her, she spoke to me!" I explained. "I'm not crazy." I shook my head before continuing to run down each street but the more streets I ran down, the more frustrated I got because I couldn't find her. Draco stopped me as we ran into Regent's Park, he grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Look Hermione, we're not getting anywhere. I'll go back into the office and talk to Theo, you go to Ginny-" He started.

"NO! I can't find Aurora by sitting at Ginny's bedside. I need to find her!" I protested.

"Hear me out! Wait for Ginny to awaken, ask her what happened. Besides, she needs you. Now go." He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so-" I started.

"Just go, Hermione. We can talk when we have her back." He crushed me into his arms and dragged me out of the view of the public so we could safely apparate. We parted ways as I apparated into the reception of St Mungo's and ran up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Ginny Potter." I panted as the woman looked up at me. "I'm family, please."

She began flicking through her papers and scanned one sheet before turning back up to me. "You want the Fifth floor, Room 7." She told me.

"Thank you" I breathed as I stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the Fifth floor and waited. The lift seemed to be going agonisingly slow, I needed to find out what happened to my Aurora. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to tune into my brain so I could hear her voice again.

_"It's dark Mommy. It's dark..."_

I had lost her again. My baby, my light, my dawn was in the dark. The hot tears leaked from my eyes as the lift opened on the Fifth floor and I began running down the corridors searching for room 7. I made my way through the labyrinth of corridors which seemed to house each numbered door with the exception of number 7, I shot around a corner. Room 1, 3, 5, and 7! I knocked on the door as it burst open and out ran a cluster of Healers and Medi-Witches around Ginny's bed which was being wheeled from the room.

I looked at her and she had a bandage around her head so her hair was concealed from my view and her face was pale and her eyes were shut. Harry sprang out of the room after her and ran straight into me.

"HERMIONE!" He cried.

"HARRY!" He wrapped me into an airtight embrace and crushed me against him so I could feel the wetness of his cheeks. He dragged me down onto a chair as he took the one next to me. "Harry, is Ginny alright?"

"Oh come on Hermione. You saw her. She's awful!" Harry choked before burying his face into his hands. "The bastard that broke into the house stunned her or something and she hit her head and they're taking her into theatre on the recommendation of the Muggle specialists. They want to save the baby in fear that-in fear that she doesn't make it..." He trailed off.

"Harry, this is Ginny we're talking about. She made it through Voldemort's control on her as well as a war, she's going to be fine." I soothed him.

"Have you found Aurora?" He asked. I had forgotten about that for a moment, what type of awful Mother was I? I erupted into fits of tears.

"We can't find her anywhere Harry. Draco's gone to the Minister and that's all I know, I should be out looking for her-" I stood up as Harry grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit back down in the chair. He rubbed my back up and down trying to comfort me.

"Hermione, you've already looked. Mal-Draco is with the Minister and he's doing the best he can. Look, if someone out there has Aurora, how do you know they don't want you too?"

I remained silent and continued to cry, hoping it would release the pain in my heart, but it only made it worse as it continued to constrict and the tears continued to fall. Harry sat and cried with me as he cradled my head to his shoulder and I watched his tears drip into my hair. A Medi-Witch returned with a drink for the two of us which we both unsuspectingly drained. However it wasn't until I felt sleepy that I realised we had both been doped up on sleeping draught and I looked to Harry in despair as sleep consumed me.

* * *

_Mommy...?_

_Daddy...?_

_Where are you...?_

I awoke with a gasp and shot up in the bed. I inspected my surroundings, I was in a hospital bed at St Mungo's and there was a tube stuck in my arm. What was I doing here?

"Hermione?" I heard Draco's whisper. I turned to look at him, and he looked just as awful as I must have. His hair was dishevelled sticking out at odd angles, his usually clean shaven face showed smatterings of stubble, his tie was loosened and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His face was even paler than usual and he had bags beneath his eyes, his face was streaked with red marks presumptively where the tears had fallen.

"Aurora? Have you found her? What time is it?" I asked. He broke his gaze from mine and looked at the ceiling as his brow furrowed and he ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes were shining with unshed tears and I knew. I whimpered and put my hand to my mouth to muffle my sobs as the machine next to me clicked and a purple liquid flowed through the tube and into my arm and I stopped crying instantly.

"What is this I'm hooked up to? I'm not ill." I breathed.

"Calming draught. The machine detects when your blood pressure is raised from your emotions and you get a dose of the draught." He spoke. "Today is May 11th and Aurora is-" He started.

"Still missing." I whispered.

"Almost 24 hours now." He clarified as he nodded his head solemnly as he reached out and took my hand and stroked it back and forth with his thumb. I wanted to cry but the calming draught wouldn't allow it and I felt the compulsion to rip the thing from my arm.

"How's Ginny and Harry?" I asked.

"Pott...Harry is still sleeping in the next room I think. He was given the sleeping draught with you but they haven't hooked him up to the machine because you were having nightmares. Ginny, well she could be better. She still hasn't woken yet but they think she stands a good fighting chance to a full recovery and she had her child yesterday." He finished.

"She had the baby!?" I gasped as another jet of calming draught shot through the tube. I scowled. "Damnit, I'm not emotionally unstable."

"Yes, it was a son who is perfectly healthy although he hasn't got a name yet because both his parents are sleeping."

"Am I allowed to get out of bed? I need to write to Ron."

Draco flinched at the mention of Ron. "Wait here, I'll get you something to write with." He said as he left the room. I forced every ounce of concentration within me to try and hear her voice again. She spoke to me but I couldn't speak back to her. I didn't understand it. I listened hard for what seemed like forever but I couldn't hear her at all, the only thing I could hear was the beating of my own heart.

Draco returned to the room. "Here, I brought you some parchment and a quill. The Healers will be along to unhook you from the machine in a moment." He smiled. I took the parchment and quill from him as I stared at the blank sheet of parchment in front of me, what would I write?

_Ronald, _

_Normally I wouldn't bother you on one of your business trips as I know how much you hate that. But I regret to inform you that our daughter Aurora has gone missing and has been so since yesterday morning. The Ministry has been informed and I have looked everywhere but cannot find her. I would appreciate it if you would cut your trip short and help join the search for our daughter. _

_Your Wife, _

_Hermione_

I folded the letter and handed it to Draco who passed the Medi-Witch on his way out of the room. She walked up to me and smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning Mrs Weasley?"

"Ms Granger." I corrected her. "I can't really answer your question because I don't know. The potion seems to have numbed me." I admitted.

"Alright, well don't worry we're going to get you off this now." She replied as she made her way over to where the tube was inserted into my arm and with a wave of her wand the tube slid out of my vein and she quickly healed the split in my skin.

"Okay, I've patched you up. Is there anything else I can get for you, Ms Granger?" She asked. Maybe my daughter back?

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." I replied as she smiled and retreated from the room. I threw back the blankets off my legs and slid out of the bed and threw open the curtains as the blinding light burnt my eyes and I squinted instantly and pulled them wide open while I tried to adjust to the light. Draco re-entered the room and slipped his hands around my waist.

"Harry's awake." He muttered. "He's going to see the baby. Do you want to go?" He asked me and I nodded as he planted kisses to the back of my head. "Don't worry we're going to find her. The Healers assured me that Ginny would wake later today and so we can ask her, okay?" I nodded again and didn't say anything as he took my hand and led me across the hall into Room 7.

Ginny was still lying in the bed, recovering from her surgery and head trauma although she looked better, she had a little colour in her cheeks and the bandage had gone from her head. Harry was sitting in the chair beside her bed and was cooing to a little bundle in his lap, he looked up at us when we walked in and he smiled through teary eyes.

"Hermione, I have a son." He whispered. I gasped in delight and crept closer to Harry and peered over his shoulder alongside Draco to look at the little bundle in Harry's arms. His eyes were brown like Ginny's but that was all he had of Ginny as everything else was Harry, his raven hair, the structure of his face. I half expected to see a scar on his head.

"He's beautiful Harry, he looks so much like you." I whispered back. "Have you got a name for him?"

"We had picked out his name long before he was born. We're calling him James Sirius Potter." Harry smiled down at the newest Potter. "Ginny couldn't wait to meet him. I'm so proud of her." He handed me James and kissed Ginny's forehead. "I love you Gin, come back to me. See our son, our James, he's just the way you pictured him you know. Wake up Gin please." Harry whispered to her as his tears splashed onto her face.

I looked down at little James in my arms and noticed how the longing for Aurora in my arms had been slightly reduced by holding him, but I wanted my Aurora back and as soon as Ginny woke up, I would find out where she was and I wouldn't stop until she was back in my arms where she belonged with her Mommy and her Daddy.


	70. Chapter 68

(Hermione POV)

We all sat around Ginny's bedside. Over the past few hours she had begun to show signs of movement, whether it be a twitch of her hand or a small groan of pain, and it wasn't until the evening when her Healer had told us she was close to waking. I was glad because James wasn't taking well to being without his Mother's milk.

I hadn't been able to leave the hospital all day under Draco and Harry's orders. I had told them I simply wanted to go home for a change of clothes but they outsmarted me and knew that I would end up looking for Aurora again. Draco had ensured that all of the Hit Wizards and the Patrols were on the lookout for the Undersecretary's daughter.

We had decided to keep it from the Public after hours of Draco trying to convince me that it was for the better because when the other Death Eaters found out that the offspring of two of the Golden Trio was lost, they would ensure they were the first to find her. Sometimes it scared me how much he thought things through, but I didn't doubt it even though I had pined for my lost daughter all day trying to call to her.

I had heard her voice many times through the day, whether it was merely a whimper or her calling for me and Draco. It broke my heart. At first I though I had been going crazy but now I wasn't so sure and it was puzzling me more and more each time I heard her voice. Harry and Draco had comforted me when I was upset after hearing her voice but it gave me hope, although I knew they didn't believe me.

Ginny's eyes flickered open and she groaned before placing her hands over her ears. "Bloody hell, my head." She croaked.

"Ginny? Oh Ginny you're okay." Harry sighed.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked.

"You're at St Mungo's Gin, you had our baby. Our son, our little James." Harry spoke softly as Ginny's eyes lit up.

"I had our boy? Can I see him?" She asked excitedly as I handed her the little bundle that was James. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at James lovingly for a few moments and kissed his forehead tenderly. "He looks just like I thought he would, you owe me ten galleons, Potter." She laughed.

Everyone looked to Harry confusedly. He rolled his eyes. "I bet Ginny ten galleons that our first would be ginger." He admitted as we all began to laugh.

"So Gin, what happened?" I asked her as the Healer walked in.

"What happened when?" She replied confusedly.

"In the kitchen, when Aurora went missing. Who attacked you?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Aurora is missing? When...When did this happen?!" She cried.

"You...you don't remember?" I choked as Draco wrapped his arm around me and crushed me close to him so I wouldn't break down completely.

"Mr Potter, Ms Granger can I speak with you outside?" The Healer asked to which we obliged and followed him out of the door. "Mrs Potter was hit by a memory charm and it has tampered with her short term memory as you can see, however we can give her something that may reignite her memory but it's not guaranteed to work and may take some hours to take effect."

I looked to Harry. "Please, ready the remedy. If there's a chance for finding Aurora we need to do it." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Harry." I whispered to him before he went back inside the room and to his son.

"Excuse me." I said to the Healer who had begun to walk away.

"Ms Granger?" The Healer replied as he turned back towards me and readjusted his spectacles.

"You are aware of what has happened with my daughter I'm sure?" I started.

"Yes, I'm very sorry to hear it Ms Granger." He replied politely.

"Well, you see. I have been hearing my daughter's voice, inside my head. I can't talk to her but I can hear her calling for me. Am I crazy?" I laughed nervously.

"How old is your daughter Ms Granger?" He asked.

"Four years and three months." I replied.

"Well, it sounds to me like your daughter might be a Legilimens." He stated.

"A Legilimens? I thought that required exceptional magical talent. Besides she is only four."

"Well being the being the daughter of yourself there is no doubt her magical talent will be more than exceptional, she may have inherited the ability for all we know. And as for her age, do you ever recall being able to perform magic uncontrollably when you were angry, scared or even excited?"

"So you think my daughter is trying to contact me through Legilimecy?"

"Yes, but she is still a juvenile so she won't be able to connect with you properly because she is probably unaware of how to control her ability." He clarified.

"Thank you." I whispered as he nodded in acknowledgement. I needed a moment to take this all in, my daughter had learnt the art of Legilimency at the age of only four years old meaning she would need to have some exceptional magical talent, surely that would have come more from Draco? But then again, she might have inherited it. I was no Legilimens, but I couldn't say the same for Draco.

I entered the room again to see Ginny still cooing over James with Harry. I took a seat next to Draco.

"What's wrong?" He asked. How did he know, because he was a Legilimens of course.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered so I took his hand and marched out of the room and continued down the hall until I found some stairs and I kept climbing until I reached the roof of the building where I let go of his hand and marched straight up to the edge of the roof where I looked down at the streets below. The evening sky was turning to pink now and the breeze ruffled my hair slightly as I stared out across the London skyline.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Does your family have a history of Legilimens?" I asked and he was immediately taken aback.

"Well now you mention it we do, my Aunt Bella is particularly talented at it." He replied and I cringed at the mention of her name. "Why do you ask?"

"Surely you could read my mind and find out yourself." I retorted.

"Hermione, I don't practice Legilimency. I can only use it when I'm feeling extreme emotions, otherwise it weakens me." He admitted.

"You've never used it on me have you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not. Besides I can read you well without it." He smirked.

"I think our daughter inherited the ability." I admitted.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I can hear her inside my head! I'm not crazy and even the Healers think it's possible."

"Hermione, she's four years old."

"But think about it. I don't mean to be snobby but she has been born to two of the smartest magical people of that generation so it would be natural that she would possess such magical talent. Remember that witches and wizards can use magic from the age of two but don't know how to control it, it just happens when they're angry, scared or excited. Aurora would be scared, surely?"

"You're too smart for your own good I swear it." He jested and took me into his arms.

"You believe me don't you?" I asked.

"I'd be mad not to. So yes, I believe you. But one question, why can only you hear her?"

"Well, she doesn't talk all the time but I think she would try to talk to the people she had the strongest connections with so me and you and...Of course! Draco, you're an Occlumens! She can't get through your mental barriers!" I exclaimed.

"Now I feel stupid. I could've though of that. Smart arse Gryffindor. I'll let down my barriers for one day and one day only, I feel vulnerable without them." He admitted.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"For believing me. For standing by me. For comforting me. For loving me. And most of all for giving Aurora to me." I sighed as he turned around and I stared into his eyes for a moment becoming lost in their silvery depths and I instantly felt drawn to him and so I pressed my lips to his as he wrapped his arms around me and he gently nipped and sucked at my bottom lip requesting entrance into my mouth which I freely gave as our mouths moulded to each others and our tongues danced together as he explored each corner of my mouth as I traced the outline of his lips with my own tongue.

I felt desire for the first time in a long time and despite my vows to Ron, I wanted Draco right now. We both sank to the floor still wrapped in one another's embrace as he began to move his hands lower and lower so they were skating from my head, past my neck and shoulders, over the curves of my breasts, down my waist until they settled on my behind.

I could feel my desire pooling between my legs and so I rolled us over until I straddled him and so I leant down and began to kiss every inch of his face, his jaw and his neck as his hand glided across my thighs and I jumped at the familiar feel of a touch there. He hadn't hurt me, but I had memories of when Ron had touched me there and I jumped back instantly and felt the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't do it, the scars were still too deep.

He shot up after me and cradled me instinctively. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..." He whispered.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just still wary about letting anybody in at the moment." I whimpered.

"I hate to see you like this. You don't know how much it pains me to know what happened to you." He said as he stroked my hair. "I want you to open up to me, Hermione. I want to be able to help you but you won't tell me."

"Because I know what will happen when I do! I can't let it happen."

"You don't know it. I mean, I'm not making any promises but I can try. I need to understand you, I need to help you, I need to comfort you and you're not letting me in."

Should I tell him? When he finds out who it was then surely he would rip him apart, I know he would because it was Draco. But then again, I felt selfish and guilty for keeping him in the dark, he had been here for me almost every minute of every day when Ron wasn't around of course and he always stood by me, he believed me, he put up with me at night when the nightmares took hold of me and he never once complained. Perhaps I owed him this? But it wasn't gratification in any sense, I would be placing a burden on him, my burden. Was it fair?

"I can't tell you, Draco..." I paused. "But I can show you."

He looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

I rummaged around in my bag and picked out a vial before placing a wand to my head and pulling the memory from my head. I watched as the blue, luminous string that was my memory float on the end of my wand as I gently tapped it into the vial and put a stopper in it. I handed him the vial.

"Promise me something." I asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"Promise me you won't watch this when I'm around. Promise me you won't talk about it to anybody nor show it to anybody else. Promise me you won't go after him."

He ran his hands through his hair before sighing. "I promise." He muttered as I cautiously handed him the vial. He tucked it into his pocket and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For trusting me. For opening up to me. For loving me. For giving me Aurora." He whispered.

We remained in that embrace for a while longer before I pulled away and stood up and offered him my hand. "Ginny's memory should be coming back any moment soon. Let's go and check on her, I want my daughter back." I said as we let go of each other's hands and made our way back through the hospital and back to Room 7. Ginny was sitting up in her bed and feeding James and I saw Draco quickly divert his eyes.

"Draco, its the most natural, beautiful thing in the world." I laughed quietly so Harry and Ginny couldn't hear.

"I know, but there's a baby on it." He said deadpan. I burst into fits of giggles as Harry and Ginny looked at me curiously and I waved my hand in dismissal as I caught my breath.

I looked back to see him trying to conceal a smirk. "Hey Gin, you remember anything yet?" I asked hopefully.

Ginny looked up to me. "It's still a little fuzzy, but I remember standing in the kitchen with Aurora and the front door banging open and before I knew it there was someone-"

"Who?" I cut in.

"Let her finish." Draco said softly as he placed he hand on my knee, trying to calm me down.

"As I was saying. There was someone in the door, I know who he is but I can't see his face at the moment, its still a blur in my memory. He stunned me and I fell back and hit my head on the counter and I felt cold, I felt blood. Aurora was screaming and I didn't see her, but her screams faded until I couldn't hear them at all so I accio'd my wand and sent off a patronus...that's all I remember..." She said frowning. "I'm sorry 'Mione, maybe it will come back to me later."

"'Mione, has Ron replied? Draco gave me the letter and I sent it off with Fawkes." Harry said.

"No, he hasn't. It's as though he doesn't care..." I whimpered and buried my face into my hands. The pain of separation from my daughter was eating away at my heart and I yearned for her. She was my source of strength through these last years while I was stuck in a life that I despised, and now they had taken her away, and so taken a part of me also and I sat here completely helpless.

"I need to go home. I need to change, and I need to shower..." I trailed off as all eyes in the room stared at me.

"Hermione, we know you're not going to stay there." Harry said. "We can't risk losing you too."

"But I'll have my wand!" I protested.

"You had your wand when that bastard attacked you and look where we are now!" Harry shouted.

I felt my face crumple and I buried my face into my hands again. "'Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Harry said softly.

"It's alright Harry. You're only telling the truth anyway." I replied as Draco lifted me into his arms.

"I'll take her. Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter, I'll look after her." Draco laughed as I snuggled into his chest as he carried me out of the room and to an Apparation Point. We apparated back into the house and it was dark and quiet without Aurora's laughter and so I clutched onto his shirt and began to try and restrain the tears again. He must be so sick of me crying, I'm surprised he hasn't left yet but I pined for my daughter.

"I need to wash." I whispered as truthfully I hadn't bathed or showered since before Aurora was gone and I would begin to smell soon enough. He let me down to my feet and I nodded to him as I walked out into the dark hall. Suddenly, I felt vulnerable and I didn't like it. The dark, the solitude, I felt as though someone would attack me right there and then. I walked back into the Lounge where I had left Draco, he was looking at the pictures of Aurora on the mantle.

"Draco. This is going to sound stupid...but can you come with me? I...I don't like to be alone, in the dark..." I admitted and began to cry at my own cowardliness, what happened to that so-called Gryffindor courage? Well since my daughter was missing I had no courage left. He lifted me into his arms and took me up the stairs and sat me on top of the toilet while he began to run me a bath.

He offered his hand to me as I divested myself of my clothing save my underwear as I stepped into the slightly scalding water and sat down so my intimacies was covered by the bubbles feeling safe enough to remove my now soaking underwear and throw them out of the bath. Draco knelt beside the bath and I noticed that he too was going to need to bathe.

"Oh dear, I forgot. You're going to want to wash too. Do you want to get in?" I asked.

"Hermione, I wouldn't be able to control myself." He admitted as he took my hand which was covered with bubbles. "I know you're not ready and I don't want to do that to you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so selfish I didn't think-" I started before he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips and taking the flannel he began to wash my arms, shoulders and back for me. It felt nice to have his hands on me again, but it was like a guilty pleasure. I was a married woman, and as Draco pointed out, no matter how much I seemingly was ready I was always reminded of _that_...when was I going to let him in? I was no fool, and he wouldn't wait forever. Perhaps after I get Aurora back, I should be happy enough? But I would still be married.

I sighed loudly at my thoughts. "Sickle for your thoughts?" He asked as he washed the shampoo out of my eyes and created a shield with his hand so the water wouldn't run down into my eyes.

"I don't think their worth that much." I admitted as I hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm just missing Aurora, that's all."

He rinsed the last of the suds from my hair and hugged me from over the bath. "We all miss her. But we're going to get her back, I promise you."

I nodded glumly as he released me and retrieved the towel from the rack before unfolding it and holding it out wide and turning his head so he couldn't see me as I stood up from the bath in all my naked glory as he wrapped the towel around me and lifted me out of the bath.

"Your turn. Get in there while I dry off." I smiled as he stripped off his shirt and I admired his sculpted torso, I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering before I met his eyes which looked at me questioningly. I couldn't lead him on like this and so I smiled meekly and left the room before going into my own bedroom and flicking on the lights. I was alone again and I didn't like it. Even though the lights were on and the door was shut, I still felt the need to check every inch of the room.

I was being paranoid again so I sighed and dried myself off carefully and noticed my bruises had faded to nothing now. All physical signs of my ordeal had vanished but the mental ones I was scared would never heal leaving me scared of physical contact for a long time, and all because my selfish husband couldn't keep it in his trousers, and now where was he? On some business trip or other not even caring to come back and look for his so-called daughter.

I dressed in a black vest top and some baggy tartan sweat pants while I dried my hair with the towel and left it to dry naturally. I eyed the car keys on the bed. Shit, I had left the car in that pub. Draco was still in the bath and I knew he wouldn't let me go but I needed to get the car because Aurora's things were in it. I disapparated quickly with the keys so I was standing outside the Queen's Head and scoured the car park for my car.

I raised my key and clicked the button as I looked around to see which car would flash. I heard the click of the locks and found my car, I opened the door and saw Sunshine sleeping under the passenger seat where Draco had left her. The poor thing had been locked in the car for two days, but at least she was out of sight from the Muggles. I picked her up and snuggled her in my lap, she smelt just like my Aurora.

I put the key into the ignition as the engine roared to life before quieting to a steady hum. The radio had lit up and was playing a song that fit my mood perfectly. I put my foot on the gas and reversed out of the parking lot, making sure to drive carefully and at my leisure sticking to the speed limits and revelling in the song.

_Everybody's high on consolation_  
_Everybody's trying to tell me_  
_What is right for me, yeah_  
_I need a drink and a quick decision_  
_Now it's up to me, what will be._

I paused at a traffic light and began drumming my fingers on the wheel in time to the slow tune waiting for the lights to switch colours once more. Damn it, why did song writers always have to be so empathetic? I switched the radio off and began to sing Aurora's lullaby to Sunshine as the street lights illuminated her canary yellow fur. I ruffled her fur gently as I turned onto my street and sung the final verse of the lullaby.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains._  
_So when you come back and make me happy_  
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

I pulled into the drive and took the key from the ignition before picking up Sunshine and Aurora's bag.

"They took my Sunshine away." I whispered to the empty silence as I dashed the tears from my face and got out of the car and locked it before going back into the house. As I closed the door behind me I saw a flash of platinum hair and he had crushed me into him.

"Where the Hell were you!?" He demanded.

"I went to get the car. I'm sorry." I replied.

"You stupid woman, damn you. Don't ever do that to me again, I was beside myself, I've already lost Aurora, I was scared I lost you too." His voice had reduced to a whisper as he crushed me as close as he possible could to him. His hair was still wet and he smelt like that fresh citrus that I had always associated with him.

"I needed to get her things." I whispered. He carried me up the stairs and into Aurora's room where we both sat on her bed and wept together for our lost daughter, we prayed for her safe return before our emotional exhaustion took over and we fell asleep into each other's arms wrapped in our daughters bedsheets that comforted me a little because I could smell her.


	71. Chapter 69

_Well guys, I have officially finished writing this story now and it comes to a grand total of 80 chapters, including the epilogue. Everyone likes a nice clean number. _

* * *

(Draco POV)

Hermione was getting worse and worse as each day passed without our Aurora. It had been five days now since she had gone missing and I was beginning to fear the worst although I had to remain strong for her. She had stopped eating, and I would have to almost force the food down her throat, she wouldn't sleep at night anymore and would have nightmares but about what she wouldn't tell me, she had turned into a ghost of what she once was.

She wouldn't talk unless she needed to, the sparkle in her eyes was vanishing along with the colour in her cheeks. She was the vision of the living dead and I didn't expect I looked much better. I may have known my daughter for a few short weeks but I loved her as much as a father could ever love his daughter but she was snatched from us and we had no idea who had her.

I wanted to join the search for her, but Hermione needed me and I wasn't going to let her go out of my sight. I wouldn't allow her to search because that stupid Gryffindor courage would possess her and she would get herself killed. I had just got her back and I wasn't going to let her go again, never. Although it meant trying to wriggle a way out of my marriage, and my Father wouldn't be pleased in the least but surely he could see as well as I that we weren't happy together and I was already aware of her infidelities, but I wasn't sure of whom they were with.

I had put the whole department on the case of Aurora but so far, we had no leads and it broke my heart that the bubbly little girl with the curly brown hair and grey eyes may never make it home at this rate. Hermione had told me when Aurora was talking to her through Legilimency but I couldn't hear it if I let my barriers down briefly, she would tell me what she was saying which was usually only calling for us, telling us it was dark and she was cold and what broke our hearts is when Hermione heard her cry.

She would spend her time at home cooped up in her study talking to her portrait of Anne Boleyn who didn't seem to like us Malfoys very much so I tended to stay clear of her, and if she wasn't in there she was in Aurora's bedroom wrapped up in her blankets or sniffing her pillow she cried for hours when she found a strand of hair on the pillow. It wasn't healthy, so I tried to keep her occupied and took her to see the Potters every day but I knew the only reason she had agreed was to see if Ginny would remember anything.

We all had high hopes to begin with, but as each day slipped by we had no hope of her ever recovering that little detail of her memory and it just had to be the little detail we would need to find our daughter. Hermione had been worse than usual today, she would cry when she held James in her arms as I knew her arms yearned for her own child and if she didn't have James, she would sit with Aurora's Pygmy Puff on her lap and stare out of the window solemnly as day turned to night.

When night had come she had excused herself to leave and go to the bathroom leaving me with the Pygmy Puff on my lap. About 10 minutes had passed and I was about to get up and go and find her when Ginny started stirring in her sleep, she was frowning, tossing and turning before she screamed and Harry woke her. The sweat on her head was shining in the bright hospital lights and she began looking around the room frantically.

"Where's Hermione? I remember. I remember who it was." She cried and I shot out of the room and towards the witches room only to find it vacant. In a panic I searched around the whole floor looking to see her, but she was nowhere to be found. I checked each floor below running into the cafeteria and checking every corner where she could possibly be and she wasn't anywhere. In a moment of panic, I sprinted up the stairs again but after I reached the fifth floor I carried on up to the roof and burst through the fire exit.

I saw her silhouette, standing on the edge of the roof and my heart dropped into my stomach. She was crying to herself and had her hands clasped together in prayer, she wasn't contemplating jumping was she? She looked down to the ground below, while I couldn't keep my eyes of how she stood, it was as though one gentle breeze could knock her over or one slip and she would die. Die, she couldn't die, she had so much to live for.

I crept up to her slowly. "Hermione." I said softly as I inched closer to her not wanting to get too close in case she did decide to jump. "Come away from the edge, please."

"I can't." She breathed. "I haven't heard her for two days, Draco. Two whole days. What if she's...?" She didn't finish the sentence because she continued to cry cutting her off. Panic filled my heart.

"You don't know that. Look, Ginny's woken up and she remembers. See, we can go and find her now."

"Why isn't she talking to me? I have been able to hear her since she went missing and now...now is just an empty silence."

"Maybe she isn't feeling those emotions that allow her to communicate with you anymore. Did you think about that?"

"Of course I did. But you don't understand, Aurora was the only thing that kept me going over the last five years. I had a problem after the war, I was carrying the child of whom everybody believed to be a Death Eater while he married someone else. Did you know I nearly miscarried because of that? I couldn't do it, what would everyone think of me? A member of the Golden Trio who was secretly shagging the enemy, the public wouldn't like that would they? So I wanted to get rid of her, so my life could go back to normal but it was then I realised that this baby was a blessing and I couldn't destroy it and so I kept it and married Ron quickly making him believe it was his to protect her.

Everything I have ever done was to protect her and I never considered my own happiness in the equation, but then to wake up one morning and find that the only light in your life had been taken from you, the most important thing to you in the world, the very thing you had sworn to protect and there's the possibility that I might never get her back. You can't even begin to understand the pain. Without her my life would have no purpose and I would have put the wand to my head if I hadn't have had her and now I can't hear her anymore and someone's hurting her and I can't do anything about it." She finished as she buried her face into her hands.

Well holy fucking shit. She had never been that open with me before. "So you would throw that all away based on the fact that you can't hear her? She could still be alive out there Hermione and you're willing to jump off this roof without knowing that she truly is dead. Because I don't believe it, I don't believe it for one god damn second. She is _our_ daughter, she won't go down without a fight and we won't let her go that easily. Imagine if you jumped, and then they found her alive and well. It would kill her to find out that you were dead, and it would kill me too.

Aurora needs you Hermione, Harry needs you, Ginny needs you, I need you. So don't you dare move one more muscle unless its getting the Hell down from there because if you go over, I'm coming after you. You wouldn't want to leave Aurora parentless now would you? Come on Hermione, this isn't you, where is that stupid Gryffindor courage and optimism that I absolutely despise?" I jested to which she let out a small laugh.

I stepped up onto the ledge next to her and her eyes widened. "We're in this together, now give me your hand so we can the Hell off here." I held out my hand to her and she looked at it for a moment and then looked back up at me, and then back to the ground below. "Please, Hermione. I need you, more than you'll ever know." She looked at me again but didn't break the gaze this time as the silent tears flowed down her face.

She held out her hand a little and then hesitated and brought it back into herself and thought for a moment before inching it forward again as I moved my own hand a little closer to hers, I almost had her and with that thought I slipped my hand into hers. I jumped back onto safe ground and with her hand still in mine I lifted her off the ledge and into the middle of the roof so she was in no more danger.

I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder with our hands still gripping each other's so tightly I could barely feel my fingers. I wouldn't let her go again. I felt a rush of relief flow through me because I had coerced her back down and she was safe and alive and before I knew anything I was crying silent tears to match hers.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "I didn't want to scare you. I'm so, so sorry, Draco. Please forgive me." She was shaking violently in my arms and I tried my best to soothe her.

"There's nothing to forgive, just promise me please. Don't ever do something like that again, you scared the living daylights out of me."

We remained silent as she continued to cry out her tears. I wiped them away the best I could but they kept flowing relentlessly down her cheeks. Normally when she cried her face went red and puffy but this time she seemed to do it with an elegance I couldn't fathom.

"Would you have done it? Followed me if I jumped I mean?" She asked after a while.

"Without a doubt. Hermione, you don't understand, you're the only person I ever loved or will love and I will love you until the last breath escapes my body. You and Aurora are my whole world now and I can't live if it's without you."

"I don't deserve you. I've pushed you and pushed you away from me and you still stand by me through everything. I don't understand why you would settle for someone like me."

"Don't be stupid. You know very well that it is I who is undeserving. I left you when you needed me the most, and that in itself is unforgivable."

"And if you hadn't of left then where would we be now? I would be stuck in a loveless marriage and you could possibly be dead or in Azkaban. We wouldn't be together."

"Well technically we're not together. We're going behind our spouse's backs." I corrected her.

"That might be the case, but I think I have a motive to go for divorce." She confessed.

"What might that be?"

"I'll talk about it later. But you said Ginny's remembered right? Lets go." She said, quickly changing the subject as we both walked back down the stairs and I could still hear her sniffling slightly and it killed me that I couldn't hold her in public however I kept my hand close to hers as we walked as she kept brushing my fingers with hers. We entered room 7 and I cast a quick silencing charm around the room and took her hand once again.

"Hermione. I remembered, and well I need you to sit down for it." She said softly.

"Gin, I don't have time to sit down. Someone is out there hurting my baby and I want to know who, tell me please." She pleaded.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Greyback. Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione let out an silent scream and sunk to the floor as she gripped the rail of Ginny's bed until her knuckles where white. She was shaking all over but she wouldn't give in to the tears, I could see her fighting them. She knotted her free hand in her hair and began to mouth something I couldn't quite make out, her eyes were jammed shut and when she opened them she crawled across the floor and vomited into the bin she had managed to grab.

I knelt next to her and pulled her curls out of the way as she finished what she needed to do. I was trying to ignore the anger that was boiling up inside of me, that fucking bastard werewolf had _my_ daughter and I was going to rip him apart and so help me, if he has hurt a single hair on her head there won't be anything left of the pathetic excuse for a Death Eater.

She began sobbing quietly, hoping that nobody would notice her when in fact all eyes in the room were on her. I pulled her into my arms when and rocked her gently to calm her, this usually did the trick after all who knew? "Don't worry, now we know who's got her. We're going to find her." I promised her.

"I want to go now, the longer she's in his hands the more I fear for her well being."

"Hermione," Harry started. "Nobody's in the Ministry now. You can't get in until tomorrow morning."

"No! Damnit I'm going NOW!" She screamed as she tried to wriggle from my arms.

It was with a heavy heart I took out my wand and crushed her close to me. "I'm sorry for this." I whispered as I pressed my wand to her neck gently and cast a sleeping charm. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her hand and it was about to hit before she fell limp and very much asleep. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"It was for her own good, mate." Harry assured me as I lifted her up and sat back in the chair and curled her up into my lap.

"I hate using magic on her." I admitted. "She's going to go stark raving when she wakes up."

"Good luck with that one." He chuckled as he looked over to Ginny who was cradling James and crying silent tears, probably on Hermione's behalf. "Look, I know things in previous years have been...rocky...but for Hermione's and Aurora's sakes I want us to move past it and I want you to know I'll help you find her if it kills me."

"I appreciate that. Thanks." I muttered. That was one of the most awkward encounters of my life. "I'm going to take her home otherwise she'll have a killer backache tomorrow and won't thank me for it."

"Oh Draco, fair warning. Ron gets back tomorrow so heads up." He added quickly.

"Thanks." I replied and apparated with Hermione back into her home. I have been spending way too much time here to be honest but I know I wouldn't be able to get her back into the Manor after what happened there and so I spent my time dwelling in her house only making trips to the Manor when I needed to make an appearance before someone believed me dead. But in the Manor I had my own set of rooms, separate from Astoria so she needn't bother me and I could go without seeing people for a few days at a time.

I laid her onto the bed and stripped of her outer layers before having to do battle with her corset. Why did she wear this, its not like she needed one or anything, she was perfectly fine the way she was although it pushed in her breasts nicely and you could see the curve at the top...

I cursed myself inwardly, it was wrong of me to think like that. She was too vulnerable and she certainly wasn't ready for anything like that and she wouldn't be for a long while so I imagine I will be resorting to cold showers for a while as my Ministry romps wouldn't be allowed any more, especially after what that prick the Weasel did to her with Sophie. Why was she still married to him? She did mention a divorce but I wasn't going to bring it up, at least not until we'd found Aurora.

I wrestled her out of her corset so she was in her bra and panties now. I was about to cover her with the pyjamas I had retrieved from the drawer but I noticed something across her torso all the way down the front of her chest were scars, patches of lighter skin as well as slashes and the worst one was that she still had _'Mudblood' _tattooed onto her forearm from where my Aunt had hacked away at her skin. I remember it all too well and had frequently had nightmares about it after the war.

I put her into her pyjamas which consisted of a pair of baggy tartan trousers and a grey sweatshirt before folding back the covers, lifting her up and tucking her in. Shortly after I crawled in next to her, trying to revel in her warmth and the close contact that we had when we slept like this because it would be the last time for a while with the Weasel coming back tomorrow and besides, tomorrow we would have our own problems. Trying to locate Fenrir sodding Greyback before he hurts my daughter.


	72. Chapter 70

(Draco POV)

I awoke relatively early the next morning, getting a full night's sleep was hard when your daughter was missing and her mother was letting herself go too much, within a small matter of time she would reach the point of no return and I couldn't have that. I rolled her gently over so I could be free from her grip, she had slept the whole night through all thanks to my Bewitched Sleep charm. I hated to use it on her, but at least she didn't have nightmares or a breakdown for that matter.

I dressed quickly and removed all evidence of my being from the house because after all, the Weasel would be back today and I didn't quite know when. I took my wand back into the bedroom and to Hermione's sleeping form on the bed.

"Finite Incantatem." I whispered before her eyes began to flutter open as she groaned loudly. She shot up with her wild hair still plastering her face from where she had slept.

"What happened?" She asked. "How did I get back?"

"You fell asleep." I told her. She pondered for a moment and looked confused before nodding slowly. "Get dressed, we need to get to the Ministry."

"We need a plan." She told me as she rushed around the room grabbing multiple items of clothing.

"I've already thought of that." I reassured her. She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "We know of all possible Death Eater hide-outs, so I say we search each one, of course it will take time but we need to find her."

She nodded as she pulled on her clothes. "You go first. To the Ministry I mean, we can't be seen together, remember?" I told her as we rushed into her study and luckily for me the portrait was sleeping. I pushed her into the fireplace first and she stepped back forward giving me one last hug before she announced her destination and the green flames enveloped her.

I waited for about ten minutes before I too followed her into the Ministry and walked through the Atrium going through the daily routing of trying to push past the witches and wizards and make my way towards the right lift so I could get to my Department quickly. I acknowledged each of the wizards who regarded me as I walked by as I finally got to the lift.

I punched the button to my floor and waited as the lift started to move and finally reaching my floor with its emblem on the black marble floor. I saw Sophie at the desk who batted her eyelashes at me and I walked past her indifferently, as was the daily thing. I got into the office and went straight through to hers where she was sniffling slightly.

"People giving you a hard time?" I asked.

"Could say that. Nobody will let it drop about Aurora, I know they mean well but it upsets me." She admitted before looking down at her shoes and biting her lip, she looked up as something on her desk caught her attention. Her brow furrowed as she picked up a memo that had been left on her desk and began scanning it thoroughly.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Dolohov. He's conscious."

"And...?"

"Don't you see, he could be the key to finding where our daughter is, Draco!"

"And you think he's going to willingly give up that information do you?"

"No, but we could offer him something. A shorter sentence?" She thought aloud.

"A shorter sentence? Have you lost your mind, woman!? He's a convicted Death Eater, he's going to die in that prison." I growled.

"Well we need to think of something! I want my daughter back, and nothing is going to stop me from getting her. Nothing, not even you." She hissed as she pushed past me to go to the fireplace.

"Don't you dare, Hermione. We need to think this through." I warned her.

"And while we think this through, our daughter could be dying or even dead. I'm not taking my chances." She took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "St Mungo's" She spoke and before I could stop her she was gone again. Bloody fucking Hell, I am seriously going to kill that woman if she carries on. Stupid Gryffindor recklessness.

I stomped up to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of floo powder and flooed into St Mungo's where I saw her bushy hair bouncing as she marched off in the direction of the stairs. I ran through the lobby after her and reached her quickly as she hadn't yet noticed me so I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back.

"What the Hell are you thinking!" I growled.

She began to squirm. "Draco, you're hurting me. Please get off my wrist I don't like it." She whispered painfully as I released her. Damnit, that was a stupid move.

"I'm sorry. You just infuriate me." I said running a hand through my hair.

"I know, Gryffindor traits I imagine. But I'm not going to stop until I find her. We're in this together, do you trust me?" She said offering me her hand much like I had done on the roof of this very establishment to be exact. I sighed and slipped my hand into hers.

"I'd be mad not to, as much as I hate to admit it. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Good because I need you to get through the Aurors." She said as she dragged me down the stairs, releasing my hand when we approached the Aurors guarding Dolohov's padded cell which was Hermione's doing saying he needed to be protected around the clock because after all he was our information source although he hadn't given us anything that we could really go on yet, nothing we didn't already know so I don't know how she was going to do this.

I nodded at the two Aurors, Proudfoot and Savage who were guarding the door, no way was Dolohov ever getting out with those two at the door I must say, they didn't take crap from anybody I was simply glad they were under my command after all, well joint command with Potter as well but that didn't bother me. They temporarily disabled the wards in the room and we were let in.

I could hear Hermione's shallow breathing and I wanted nothing more than to at least be able to hold her hand and comfort her, but not in the presence of anybody else. We could see Dolohov, who was held back by magical bounds by one of the Auror's outside. Probably Proudfoot, he had a knack for these things. He looked up as we walked into his view and flashed us an evil grin, he was filthy and the whole room stank of unwashed bodies and urine.

Hermione wriggled her nose. "Good morning Mr Dolohov. Good to see you awake." I started with a feigned politeness.

"Look what we have 'ere, if it isn't king of all the Blood Traitors, you're worse than the Weasleys. And who's this?" He asked himself as he looked to Hermione. "Well, well, it's my favourite Mudblood." I cringed at the word, this bastard was really grating my nerves at the moment and I could feel the anger boiling. "Tell me Mudblood, how's your daughter?" He smiled wickedly. I clenched my fists to try and stop my wand hand from twitching because I was about to Avada this son of a bitch.

"Well Dolohov, I was hoping you could tell me." She said calmly. I admired her endurance of this sick and twisted lowlife.

"What makes you think I have two shits to give to you Mudblood? Let alone any information."

"May I remind you you're talking to my Undersecretary so you will hold your tongue or I will personally see to it you will get the Kiss." I growled.

"Did I hit a nerve Malfoy? You're fucking her aren't you? I don't blame you, who wouldn't have a go on that, even if it is a Mudblood." He said eyeing Hermione up and down while she seemed to remain indifferent to his observations.

"Right, I'm going to give it to you straight. You tell me where my daughter is or I'll make sure that I leave your name on the list for the Dementors when you go back to Azkaban." I was astounded that she would come out with something like that.

"Blackmail from a Gryffindor?" He laughed. "Feisty this one, isn't she Malfoy. Now I know why you're fucking her. Her daughter's the same you know, just as feisty, just as resistant. Now I know why Greyback's having such a fun time." (_A/N: No this doesn't mean rape. Just clarifying, I'm not that sick)_

It was with that comment I snapped and my anger sky-rocketed. Before I could control it I penetrated through his mental defences looking for anything that might contain my daughter, the anger fuelled me and I was relentlessly tearing down his barriers. When I was in, the memories flooded me and first I saw several montages of Hermione with Aurora, they were following them, Greyback and Dolohov. The next thing I knew I could hear the voices, unmistakably my Aunt, Greyback and Dolohov himself all discussing their plan.

_"Why this child? Why not wait for Potter's bitch to burst?"_

_"Because it would be an obvious target you fool! We need to plan this carefully so we can get it right this time, the incident with the Mudblood's parents went awfully wrong and we ended up having to kill them because someone was supposed to keep them away!"_

_"I couldn't help it, they were walking down the Godric damned street!"_

_"That is why you must perform this task Greyback. The Dark Lord would be disappointed in you."_

_"He wasn't even a proper follower, he's useless to us. I say we just kill him and be rid of him."_

_"No, he will do this task and if he fails the Dark Lord, you can so what you wish with him. We don't have room for failures."_

_"Where am I supposed to keep the Mudblood's brat? They know of all of our safe houses because of the Malfoy blood traitor!"_

_"There's one place they haven't found. Because everybody else who knew of it is now dead with the exception of me and Potter. It will provide the perfect distraction."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"Little Hangleton in..."_

I felt myself pulling out of his mind as I fell to the floor. Damn, I hated Legilimency, it always left me weak. I gulped a huge breath of air and looked at my shaking hands. If only I could have held on for a moment longer, I would have been able to find it but Potter knew the place and I was going to have to get it out of him.

"Malfoy!?" Hermione cried as she cradled my head in her lap. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, I couldn't summon the energy to even talk. Dolohov was growling and thrashing about in his bounds as the two Aurors burst into the room and knocked him out. I felt myself slipping away without the energy, it had taken too much to tear down his defences. Everything was going black.

"Augamenti" She whispered as a jet of freezing water snapped my senses awake as she rustled about in her bag and whipped out a chocolate frog. "Eat this." She commanded, I rolled my head about limply as she forced it into my mouth and I began to chew half heartedly. I lay there for a few moments more and I felt myself regain control.

"I need to talk to Potter." I croaked.

"You're okay! What happened?" She asked, Dolohov was still trying to battle off the Aurors by using his mouth to bite them.

"I got into his head. Remember I told you about the Legilimency. But enough of that, I need to speak to Potter." I said rolling out of her lap and gripping onto the wall for support as I stood up. The blood rushed from my head and for a few moments I could've sworn I saw stars but I shook it off and hobbled out of the room with Hermione close on my tail as the two Aurors subdued Dolohov and took their posts outside his door once more.

I gripped onto the rail and hauled myself up the stairs on shaky legs. Why did Potter have to be on the fifth floor?

"Draco? Talk to me. What did you see?" She pestered.

"Damn it Hermione. Just trust me, I need to talk to Potter first!" I shouted and instantly felt guilty as she remained silent and helped me up the stairs to the fifth floor. We opened the door to Room 7 where all three Potters were sitting on the small bed, James was in Ginny's arms and Potter himself had his arm around her and was cooing to the child softly.

"Potter, outside." I demanded.

"Was that a threat?"

"No, I need to discuss something with you." I replied, he kissed the baby and then Ginny. "Come on, I don't have all day." I growled.

"Draco, what is with you? You need to talk to me, please?" Hermione asked and I shook my head. As soon as Potter was within reach I grabbed his collar and marched him down the hall and into an empty room where I cast a silencing charm.

"What do you know about Little Hangleton?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"Why do you want to know about Little Hangleton?"

"That's where they have Aurora, I don't exactly know where but they said you knew it."

"They?"

"I read Dolohov's mind in a fit of anger and I overheard a conversation. They have Aurora in Little Hangleton and you know the place."

"Is that why you look like shit, Malfoy? Little Hangleton is where...It was the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected properly. I think the place you're talking about is Riddle House."

"Right, well that must be where they've got her. Do me a favour, don't tell Hermione where I've gone."

"Wait, you can't expect me to let you go alone do you?"

"Yes, listen. The whole point of the kidnapping was a diversion, something is going to happen as soon as I show up and I need you to be ready. I can't let Hermione come with me because if she gets hurt I won't forgive myself. Just be ready for whatever is going to happen. I have no idea where Little Hangleton is so I'm going to need you to apparate with me and then come back."

"I'm not sure about this Malfoy, I may not like you but I can't leave you alone."

"Look, I'm going to get my daughter out of there. If something bad happens I'll send you a Patronus but only as a last resort."

"Hermione's going to go bonkers when she finds out then we'll both be in the dog house, you know that right?"

"The dog house?" I asked.

He burst out laughing. "It's a Muggle saying, don't get your wand in a knot."

"You always were strange, Potter. Now take me to Little Hangleton, I want my daughter back. And what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." I said, more to myself than Potter who looked at me curiously before grabbing my arm and disapparating.


	73. Chapter 71

(Draco POV)

We apparated into an seemingly deserted graveyard which must have been the place Potter was talking about where Voldemort had been resurrected. It was a rather neglected graveyard, but then again aren't they all? After about a year of mourning or less, people tend to be forgotten as do their graves which become overwhelmed with weeds and lichen. These graves however hadn't been neglected for merely a year but much longer, decades perhaps.

Most of the graves were tilted and some had collapsed entirely, some of them had lichen coating them so their names were unclear and others simply had faded away into nothingness. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to have your name fade away into nothing, with not even a stone that was supposed to identify you having simply faded with age.

Besides the simple gravestones, there were other things like mausoleums concealing secret vaults and catacombs beneath them. I looked to Potter who had his eyes fixed in one direction and he wasn't blinking. I followed his gaze to see a rather striking marble headstone, I casually strode up to it and upon closer inspection I jumped back when I saw the names hiding beneath the cloaked statue holding a scythe in its hand. The names were that of _Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Riddle Sr._ So this was Voldemort's heritage.

"Potter, I know I'm good looking but there's no need to stare. Get back to Hermione and your family and make sure you're ready. I don't trust these Death Eaters, they're going to try something and I'm sure of it."

He scoffed. "Look, just make sure you get her out of there. I want to see my god-daughter soon enough, and she's going to need her father so take care."

I nodded to him as he took one last look around especially lingering on the Riddle grave before he disapparated. That was it, no turning back now but I was doing this for my baby girl no matter how shit scared I was because I wasn't going to deny it, I was petrified but I swallowed my fear. My little girl has been in there for almost a week with Merlin knows how many Death Eaters and by Godric, if any of them have hurt a hair on her adorable little head, there will be Hell to pay.

I could see what Potter pointed out to be Riddle House upon a hill which overlooked the graveyard and the village in the distance behind me, back in its day it would have been a fine house, much like the Manor but I knew both had seen better days in fact I dreaded to think what my poor girl was going through at night in there all by herself. Hermione had told me she would hear her calling at night especially, I guessed that's when the fear would strike her most as Hermione had told me that Aurora would have night terrors and it broke my heart to know she would be facing them alone in that God awful place.

The lawns had vastly overgrown suggesting many decades of neglect upon this house, much like the graveyard I had come from. As I got closer I noticed that many of the windows of the four storey house were boarded up and if not they had been smashed. Most of the faces of the house were covered in ivy which manoeuvred their way up the walls and the two large chimneys on each side of the house. Several roof tiles were missing and there were also several gaping holes in the roof and the house was the epitome of something one might read from a Muggle horror story.

I wasn't one for bragging...well, who was I kidding? I was, but I was a smart man and I knew it well so I knew better than to go marching up to the front door. If there were Death Eaters in there and they were holding someone of importance as a hostage, they wouldn't make the house approachable no matter how desolate and neglected it may seem and as I got closer, I could sense the wards that surrounded the place. I didn't expect any less although this would slow me down significantly while I disabled the wards for long enough so I could slip through before putting them back up before anybody could notice.

I withdrew my wand before skirting around the border of the wards so I was facing the back of the house. Using the front door was just too mainstream these days so I decided to be original and try the back instead. I recognised almost instantly that the wards around the house were my Aunt's which would make my job significantly harder especially if she was present in the building as she would detect the faint quiver in her magic as I disabled and re-enabled the wards and she wouldn't take it lightly.

I took out my wand and began to try and identify the multiple wards she had set up around the place which would take a while in itself and I had to hope that Hermione wouldn't discover where I had gone although I must admit I needed her with me now more than ever since she was particularly good at wards herself, she had demonstrated that much when we had been raiding each safe house known to Voldemort and she had been very handy indeed but as daft as it sounded I wouldn't have her here.

Yes, Aurora was her daughter. Yes, Hermione's stupid Gryffindor courage would make her not back down on this which is why I didn't tell her I was coming. It was cruel of me and I knew I was probably putting her through a lot of worry but I had seen her scars from war, and not just her physical scars but her mental ones too, like how she couldn't even go out without looking behind her back. I couldn't let her here, because she had too much to live for and I couldn't let her die because I had no idea what awaited me inside that building and I wasn't looking forward to finding out.

It took me a while to identify many of the newer wards that Bella had placed around the building, and I knew Aurora was in there because many of the newer ones had been put in place at the time of her disappearance making it more suspicious but it was dusk before I could finally start bringing them down which should take less time than identifying them and figuring out how to disable them. I decided to go for the older ones first, because the newer ones would alert her quicker and I wanted to buy as much time as possible so I could be in and out quickly.

I didn't care about catching the Death Eaters, I could deal with them after my daughter was safe and well out of harm's way. In fact I may lock her up for the rest of her life if it prevents anything like this happening again. As soon as the last ward was down, I sprinted towards the back entrance to the house which I expected to be locked, but it wasn't which I wasn't sure how to interpret.

The back entrance led into a huge kitchen, although it hadn't been used for some time. There were cobwebs in the corners and there were some swaying with the draught from the back door. There were several grimy plates left in the sink and there were the remnants of a meal left out on the counters, it was as though somebody had just gotten up and walked straight out, never to return.

I had never known what had conspired here when the Riddle family had died, although the gravestone had told me the whole family had died on the same day which only lead to one conclusion. Murder. I shook the thought from my head and crept through the house, looking for any sign of Aurora or anybody else for that matter but I couldn't see a damn thing, casting a Lumos would be too risky so I searched by the quickly fading sunlight.

I crept up the stairs where I heard muffled voices and I hovered outside the room where the noise was coming from.

"...we attack now, I've felt a tremor in the wards Bella as have you, its now or never."

"No, there wasn't a strong enough presence for there to be enough people away from the Ministry."

"Yes but that small amount of people could be the very people we need away from the Ministry right now to finally finish the Dark Lord's work."

"And if it isn't?"

"We still have some of our strongest fighters, and most of the Ministry workers will be going home now."

"Exactly, we've had the brat for a week now and nobody's come. I say we move on the offensive now, and when we come back kill it. It's a pain in the arse just like its Mudblood Mother."

I smiled quietly. I hope she was giving them a bloody hard time, and how like Hermione she was for it. Like that time at the Manor all those years ago, where she had simply refused to talk to my Aunt who was there practically killing her. And you know what they say, like mother like daughter and it was odd that her daughter was in the exact same situation and yet again, I was the one saving her. And I needed to save her quickly, because they were contemplating killing her.

"This is our chance Bella. Seize it, we can finally have our revenge for the Dark Lord."

"Ready yourselves, we're going to the Ministry. Greyback, you stay and take care of the brat. Oh and don't kill her, she could prove useful."

I held my breath and quickly crept up the stairs as I heard the shuffle of shoes towards the door and out crept several Death Eaters whom I couldn't recognise under their dark cloaks with the exception of my Aunt who never masked herself. I escaped into an empty room and withdrew my wand to send a Patronus, it took a few tries since I had never successfully conjured one but at least I had actually got one.

I whispered my message to the silver dragon quickly. "Potter, they're coming for the Ministry. Make sure you're ready, I'll have Aurora and join you there." With that it flew off through the wall and to Potter who I hoped would get the message before it was too late. Now I was going to find my daughter. All of the Death Eaters had headed downstairs so that was my best bet, just follow the scent of wet dog.

I was back in the foyer again and I must say it would have been an attractive room back in its day, although now it had been neglected much like the kitchen. Honestly, if the Death Eaters practically lived here, surely it wouldn't kill them to clean a little. I crept along the hall adjacent, and there was a door that had been left ajar so I took out my wand and made my way cautiously down the stairs through the door.

_"Daddy..."_ I heard the whisper. I looked around but there was nobody else around me. This was what Hermione must've been talking about. Her whisper resounded through my head and it sounded pained and broken. She was in a bad way and I needed to get her out.

The room it led into was dark and damp and I could have sworn the smell of mould was present. It really was disgusting and I can't believe that my Aurora had been kept here for almost a week now but no longer. I was going to get her out of here. Up ahead I heard his gruff voice.

"Stop moaning you stupid brat!"

"I'm hungry. Mommy said you always have to treat guests with respect." Aurora spoke. Relief flooded me when I heard her sweet voice again, no doubt was she broken after her experience but she was alive.

"I don't give a shit what your Mudblood mother said."

"Mommy said you're not supposed to curse either and you said two."

"I can't stand this anymore. Crucio." I heard him growl. As soon as that word left his mouth I burst into the room with wand in hand. How dare he use that spell against my daughter. I was going to kill the son of a bitch. He turned and grinned when he saw me enter the room, losing his focus on the spell he was torturing Aurora with. My eyes flickered to my daughter who was severely beaten and I had to restrain the urge to cry because I wouldn't, not in front of this mother fucker.

"Get the fuck off her you sick and twisted son of a bitch." I growled forgetting to filter my words for Aurora's sake.

"Daddy!" She cried through a sob, she was trying to move and get up but her body wouldn't allow it. I wasn't sure of the extent of her injuries but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Stay still sweetheart. Daddy will get you."

"Daddy? Oh this is too precious, Malfoy. So you fucked the Mudblood after all?"

"Get the fuck away from her." I spat through gritted teeth as my wand hand twitched violently. I wanted nothing more than to kill him, but death would be too good and I would make sure the Dementors left nothing of him.

"Or what Malfoy?" He asked with a sneer as he took Aurora's hand and licked it as she whimpered. That was enough to send me boiling over the edge and I fired the first jinx hurtling his way. It was a reckless move because my daughter was so near but luckily my aim was accurate but he leapt out of the way withdrawing his own wand in the process.

He fired another non-verbal my way and so it went for a few turns however neither of us got a direct hit as the other was too fast and the abandoned furniture was shattering around us. No more games.

"Sectumsepmra!" He called and I managed to dodge his first one, but the second one hit and I felt the familiar sensation of skin tearing apart and the coolness of the blood on my torso. It stung like Hell, but I needed to carry on. I forced myself onwards.

"Stupefy." I screamed as the jet of light hit him squarely in the chest and he went flying to the back wall. I looked to Aurora and took one step but he was back up again and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Didn't think you had it in you Malfoy. Lets try again, shall we? Reducto!"

I raised my wand in order to protect myself but he was too quick and I was weakening and was sent flying into the wall which upon impact removed all the air from my chest and I dropped my wand in shock. I slumped to the floor as Greyback towered over me sneering, I grabbed his legs from the floor and he toppled over next to me. His initial shock gave me time to climb up on top of him, giving me the upper hand.

I raised my arm back and clenched my fists before bringing it down forcefully to his face. "That's for my daughter." I punched him again and I heard the crack of his nose this time. "That is for Hermione and this is for everything else you worthless piece of shit." I spat as I pounded my fist into his jaw and felt my own knuckles crack a little but I didn't care I was seeing red.

He growled and grabbed my shoulders and his claws were digging in painfully. Aurora was whimpering in the background which pushed me further and further as I tried to wrestle him off. I could see his wand and reached for it quickly, hoping to put an end to it all but he sensed my intentions and while I reached out he kicked me off with an almighty force sending me flying back into the wall.

Greyback wasted no time and crawled over to Aurora. I saw the desperation in his eyes and dragged myself over to my wand which was almost within arms reach. When I had finally grasped it, I turned back to Greyback who had his fangs bared and sunk them into Aurora's hand as she let out a piercing cry.

"Avada Kedavra!" I cried before I could even restrain the words but it was too late and the green light was sent hurtling his way and hit him in the back before his lifeless body was sent flying away from Aurora. I crawled over to her and took her into my arms crushing her tightly into me. The tears spilled from my eyes, I had her and she was safe but still harmed and I had just killed someone.

"Daddy." She whimpered as I picked her up and inspected the hand where Greyback had bitten her. He was a werewolf after all and that was something I didn't want for her. He had only just broken her skin with his sharper teeth although his front teeth had only left little dents in her skin.

"Its okay sweetheart. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." I whispered into her hair. "Everything's going to be fine now." I lifted her gently and hobbled out of the house trying to maintain my balance so I wouldn't drop her. I was still shook over the fact that I had just killed someone, yes he was a Death Eater and I felt no guilt only regret that my daughter was going to remember that for the rest of her life.

As soon as I had gotten her out into the fresh air, I disapparated into the Ministry to find Potter who I had no doubt would be with Hermione. I needed to get to a Healer to be honest but I needed to give her Aurora so she would get away from the Death Eaters. I was in the Atrium which was empty which I found rather eerie as it would usually be full of bustling people.

Surely Potter had gotten my Patronus? I disapparated again so I was in my office with Aurora but outside I could hear curses being fired and people hitting the floor. I put Aurora down into my office chair.

"Now Aurora. Listen, stay here and no matter what happens don't move until Mommy or Daddy comes back."

She nodded through another sob as I escaped the office to see Potter battling Macnair and Hermione against Rowle. Potter being an Auror took Macnair down quite easily and within a few minutes he was down and unconscious on the office floor. Damn, he was getting blood all over the hall outside my office whatever will the Minister think? Shit! Theo! He would still be in here now!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Rowle hit Hermione with a curse sending her flying backwards. I reducto'd him quickly knowing he wouldn't be much of a bother for a while. I knelt down beside her as Potter hurtled around the corner after another cloaked figure.

"Are you alright?!" I asked as I hauled her to her feet. Not much physical injury.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" She screamed.

"I'd rather just show you, come on." I sighed and dragged her back into the office and flung open the door before pushing her inside. She stopped dead in her tracks and her face paled. She looked to me with tears in her eyes and the only sound that filled the room was her shallow breathing.

"Mommy?"


	74. Chapter 72

(Draco POV)

Hermione's breathing was the only noise for a few moments. She looked at me with tears flooding out of her eyes relentlessly before she turned back to see Aurora standing in front of my desk.

"Am I dreaming?" She gasped before sinking to the floor and shuffling over to where Aurora stood before taking a wisp of her hair through her fingers and stroking it. "Aurora?" She reached out with violently shaking hands to place her palms on her daughters cheeks and feel about her face before letting out a choked sob. "My baby. Oh my baby!" She cried as she forced Aurora into her arms and sobbed loudly.

"Mommy! I missed you so much Mommy!" Whimpered Aurora although the sound was muffled by Hermione's shoulders which I could see heaving at an alarming rate. She drew back and planted frantic kisses all over Aurora's face and hair before inspecting her all over.

"Look at Mommy baby, are you hurt?" She choked out before sniffling. The scene before me had really tugged at my heartstrings and I was crying as many tears as Hermione as I dropped to the floor next to the pair.

"I hurt all over Mommy. I'm hungry too and the nasty man bit me." She grumbled as she pouted and Hermione's eyes widened at the tooth shaped indentations on Aurora's hand before she pulled her into her shoulder again and looked questioningly at me.

"Who?"

"Greyback." I muttered and Hermione's eyes widened even more.

"He's a were-"

"Werewolf I know. He didn't have enough time to contaminate her with his venom, I made sure of it." I reassured her and she still looked at me bemusedly. "I..." I began, not sure of how to tell Hermione I had in fact killed a man, but I had no choice, he was threatening my daughter's life. "He's dead, lets just put it that way." I said quickly before standing again leaving the two on the floor. Bellatrix was somewhere within the Ministry and I wouldn't rest until she was dead. Especially not after what she had done to my daughter. I made a rush to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked panicked.

"Look, Bellatrix is in the Ministry along with some others. I need to go and help Potter because Theo is still in here somewhere alright?" I snapped.

"You're not going anywhere. Not without me!" She retorted and pushed Aurora from her grasp and withdrew her wand.

"Good Godric Hermione, you and that insufferable Gryffindor courage! You're not bloody well going anywhere." I yelled.

"Who are you to stop me really, Draco Malfoy?" She spat.

"Are you stupid? Can you think of our daughter please, she needs you to stay with her and so you will. Besides I'm not having either of you two near that bloody woman again." I growled.

"Draco, you can't do this. I need to stand by you, we can do this together. Have her out of our lives forever!" She pleaded.

"Hermione, Ted lost both of his parents to that woman, would you really wish the same fate on Aurora?" I paused as she hung her head. "I didn't think so." She let go of Aurora's hand and pressed herself against me, almost choking me with her tight grip around my neck.

"You're not going to die, you're going to come back with me now and leave." She whispered.

"No. I can't do that, I vowed that I would bring justice to Remus and Dora. I'm going after her whether you like it or not."

"I made a vow to my parents Draco, and believe me I want nothing more than to go after her but like you said, we have Aurora to think about now so come with me."

"No. She needs you more than she needs me, besides I'll have Potter with me. We'll be fine Hermione, please just don't worry. Go home and be with your husband, surely he's back now."

"I couldn't give a toss about Ronald, and so I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me leave." She huffed defiantly.

"Look Hermione, the more time you are wasting by trying to argue with me, the less time I have to get her. Just stay here and I'll be back." I replied as I swiftly made for the door.

"Draco, wait!" I stopped and looked around to her. "I love you."

"I love you both too, this isn't goodbye. You won't get rid of me that easily." I winked before closing the door behind me. Beneath my cool demeanour, I was honestly petrified. The corridors were eerily quiet when it was only a few moments ago that spells were bouncing off the walls ruining my department. They couldn't have picked a trashier Department to ruin, like Weasley's we wouldn't miss that one too much.

There was no sign of Potter anywhere and by trailing after the shattered remains of what once was my Department, I got nowhere. In fact, I think the battle may have moved to another floor and so instead of bothering with the lift, I opted for the stairs grabbing onto the rail and hauling myself up taking the steps three at a time until I reached Floor One, where the Minister's office would be.

I knew Theo well, enough to know that he would still be here at this late hour because now much like his days back in Hogwarts, he wouldn't leave a job unfinished. He was too much of a perfectionist for that, much like Hermione for that matter, but with Bellatrix and her troupe in the Ministry it was my duty to ensure his safety as I wasn't hoping for another Minister too soon.

It was dark on the Minister's floor, and I daren't light my wand in case a Death Eater lurked behind a corner. Besides, I knew my way around this corridor well enough to know my way towards the Minister's office and I knew the Death Eaters well enough to know this would be exactly where they'd come. Even if Theo was one of their own, well his Father was anyway, before he was killed.

Perhaps they didn't know if he was here, but then again, why would they risk an attack if their target wasn't here. But wait, was Theo their target? One would assume with him being the Minister of Magic he would naturally be their prime target. It could be Potter, but they seemed rather eager to avoid him. My blood ran cold when I heard the familiar cackle coming from down the hall, inside the Minister's office and so I mustered up all the courage I could and barged into the office.

Three pairs of eyes met me as I tumbled into the room. I don't think I could have succeeded in a more graceless entrance if I tried but that wasn't what bothered me. One pair of eyes were pure black and the evil within them was unmistakable, my aunt Bellatrix smiled sadistically at me, flashing her yellowing teeth and clamping her tongue between them as she did. Her wand was pointed in the direction of the second pair of eyes which belonged to the green eyed man who was formerly the Minister, Theodore Nott, lying on the floor. Dead.

The third pair of eyes belonged to someone I had never expected to see here of all places. The hazel eyes that belonged to none other than my wife who was sobbing relentlessly, as she registered me I could see those eyes widen in fear and shock. I took in the state of the woman, she was in an obvious state of undress that similarly matched the lifeless body of my old friend and three guesses as to what they were doing.

I had known Astoria was obviously cheating on me, and I couldn't really care less because I didn't care a knut for the woman although it bothered me that it was one of my closest friends from Hogwarts and work, that she had chosen. No wonder the man was so eager for me to pursue Hermione again, because he wanted me well out of the way so he had access to my wife.

"Ah, if it isn't my failure of a nephew. You've joined us a little later than I had hoped Draco, the party's already started." She cackled as she turned and pointed her wand at Astoria who was sobbing over Theo's body. I pointed my own wand at her and opened my mouth to stun her but she was too quick for me. "Incarcerous." She hissed as the familiar feel of the invisible ropes enclosed over each of my limbs. I lost my balance and fell catastrophically to the floor hitting my chin of the polished marble which caused my teeth to clack together.

"So dear nephew, I see your wife has made you a cuckold. How shameful." She spat pitifully before turning her attention back to Astoria. "How dare you. You soil our family name. You dare to sully the good name you bear. You gold-digging wench, you are unworthy of it all. One does not simply cuckold a Black." She bellowed darkly. I picked up that hint in her voice and knew this would not end well.

"Leave it, Bella." I said gruffly, never in my life thinking I would ever stand up for Astoria. Everything Bella had said was correct and Astoria deserved every word but Bella wouldn't let her off lightly, especially when it came to family dignity. She was too proud for that as in the Wizarding World, family name meant everything and families like my own would go to great lengths to make sure their own names were left unmarked, however families like my own had lost most of their status but that didn't deter them in the least.

"Leave it? You say. I cannot leave it, how dare you suggest such a thing? I always knew you were weak, Draco. You can't even reign in your own wife, so this is where I step in you see. The family name needs some dignity after all, wouldn't you agree?" She muttered sardonically.

"I don't give a shit about family dignity, Bella. And neither did you apparently, if I remember correctly you weren't the most faithful and doting wife were you? Please don't tell me you came all the way here for the sake of my reputation, it would be most unlike you."

"You insolent coward!" She roared. "As a matter of fact, my work here has already been done." She cackled, nudging Theo's body with her boot which made Astoria whimper a little. "Quiet you infidel." She spat at Astoria who recoiled from my Aunt. "But of course, after uncovering such a scene as I did, once couldn't help but stir up a little drama, after all who doesn't love a family dispute. Besides the bint would appreciate me revealing her secret if it wasn't already obvious, I'm sure she'd hate to die with regrets."

I took a moment to register what she said and my eyes widened. I didn't remotely like Astoria, but that didn't mean I wanted to see her dead. I struggled in my bounds which only got tighter as I struggled as she began to cry uncontrollably. Bella cast a _Silencio_ on me and began her pursuit.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me!" Came Astoria's plea but it fell of deaf ears and so Bella raised her wand and began throwing Astoria about the room with her wand, Astoria being utterly defenceless because the stupid bint hadn't thought to bring her wand at all, and all I could do was lie still and watch in silent protest as Astoria crashed into various walls and ornaments, breaking almost each one and getting pieces of china, glass and wood lodged into her exposed skin.

Her pained cries echoed throughout the room as my Aunt continued her merciless assault. I knew my Aunt gained pleasure from hearing the screams she was provoking and like her previous lover, Voldemort, she would drag the assault out until there was nothing left of Astoria, which I couldn't let happen. I tried shuffling across the floor, wriggling like a flobberworm would, since I had lost the function of my limbs and so had been reduced to this, but I needed my wand.

Astoria dropped to the floor with blood pouring out of her wounds, but it still wasn't enough. Bella proceeded with an incredibly powerful S_ectumsempra_ and so Astoria's tattered body lay on the floor in a pool of crimson. It reminded me all too much of Hermione's torture at the Manor which sent a shudder running through me. My wand was still a few metres away from me, perhaps I could grab it with my teeth. I shuffled forward, angling my head so I could try and grasp my wand between my teeth but Bella stopped me by kicking it further away before turning to direct a _Crucio_ at Astoria.

Her screams were even worse now, and I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. It was unfair for her to be enduring this prolonged bout of torture, even if she was a heartless bint, she didn't deserve this. I swivelled around on the floor trying to angle my legs so I could trip Bella over and so stop her torture for a few moments. I drew back both of my legs which were still bound together by the ankles and mustered all the force I could into the kick which I directed at her ankles causing Bella's balance to waver as she crashed into the wall.

She was no longer obstructing my view of Astoria who was no longer screaming, and no longer awake, the pain must've rendered her unconscious but she didn't look well in the least and I feared for a moment that her minutes were numbered. Bella let out a frustrated and shrill scream and she turned on me with her eyes burning with hate and her nostrils flaring, I didn't think she had the patience now to drag out any form of punishment on my own self for which I was grateful.

Perhaps she would simply let me die by a quick killing curse and I would die happy. I had gotten my daughter back to her Mother and so that was all I needed to have done to make myself content. I had the love of both of the two women which was returned whole-heartedly and so if I was going to die, my last thoughts would be of them. Bella rammed her wand into my temple and I could feel her short and stressed breaths on my cheek as she clenched her teeth in anger.

"You insubordinate piece of filth. How dare you attack me, your own Aunt. I had you best interests at heart, Draco and all my efforts were for naught. You threw away your opportunity for greatness when you defied the Dark Lord's orders and now you will pay! Too much of your coward of a Father in you. Well no more, goodbye sweet nephew." She cackled. I closed my eyes and waited for the devastating blow to hit.

"Avada Kedavra!" Came the voice however the voice was deeper than that of my Aunt, in fact it sounded rather masculine. I opened my eyes to look straight into the eyes of my Aunt as she stiffened and I saw the green flash in her eyes before all light faded from them. Her smile dropped into a frown and her body fell limp onto my own so her face was on mine and her eyes which were still open were boring into me. I shuffled trying to get her off but it was no use, I was still bound and she wasn't rolling off.

Of one thing I was sure. My Aunt was dead, thankfully and her killer was standing in the doorway and I didn't know if that person was going to kill me or not.

"Finite Incantatem." Came the voice again and I felt the tight bounds release from my ankles and wrists and the first thing I did was push my Aunt's body with an almighty force off me and sit up to meet the strained eyes of Potter with his wand pointed. Saint Potter had just killed someone, well this was something to be savoured but I could tell from his expression he wasn't feeling saintly at all. Then Astoria popped into my head and so I rushed to her side and took her arm and apparated straight into St Mungo's.


	75. Chapter 73

(Hermione POV)

I waited. I waited for hours. He said he would be back but he wasn't and I began to fear the worst for him. I wanted nothing more than to take my wand and go and find him but he was right and I couldn't because Aurora needed protecting more than him. He could defend himself and she could not, besides I had only just gotten her back and there were Death Eaters running rampant in the Ministry, I wasn't going to risk her safety ever again. In fact I would chain her to my side until the end of time if it kept her safe.

I couldn't believe he had gotten her back. She was hurt, but it could've been far far worse than what it had been, and I was ever grateful that I had him to help me. Without him, I wouldn't have had any idea where to look and without him, my precious Aurora might not be with me now but with God and the mere thought hurt me deeply, that I couldn't protect my own child without the help of her Father. But that's why she needed two parents, right?

When he had left that morning in the hospital, I had no idea what to think. Harry had told me he had found Aurora and so naturally I sprung up at the news and rushed out to find him, but Harry didn't let me. He explained the situation and it took several minutes of shouting for him to finally drill the point into my head and although I hated him for it, he was right.

I wasn't going to do any good by going out there now because I might jeopardize his chances, and Harry had told me he needed me here to help him with something. Although nothing happened, and hours passed and the nervous butterflies built up in my stomach. It was early evening when I was alerted to the fact that my wards around my Department had been broken and so Harry and myself apparated there straight away to find the Death Eaters waiting.

From there, things became a blur and I couldn't help but feel as though I were back at the battle of Hogwarts again. But as soon as Aurora was back in my arms I felt euphoria, my dark world had been brightened with her intense light and I forgot everything. I hadn't let her go since Draco had left and I still felt nervous for him, but the adrenaline and relief from having my little Sunshine back in my arms again was overpowering. I ruffled her curls as she sat in my lap and relayed her story to me.

"...and then the bad man kept hurting Daddy, and then he went to bite me Mommy! His Mommy didn't tell him biting was rude but then Daddy made him fall down with a green light and then he rescued me." She finished triumphantly.

My heart failed for a moment. Green light. Oh Merlin, Draco had killed Greyback and it made me sick to my stomach, of course it must've been instinct since the animal was about to convert my daughter into a wolf but I couldn't imagine Draco ever killing another person in my life. But would I have done the same thing? I didn't know.

I tended each of her wounds and admired her for not crying, even though the her pain was indescribable. She had explained how hurt she was feeling to me so I could treat her wounds effectively but by what she had described to me, she sounded as though she had been subjected to...dare I say it? The Cruciatus Curse. I gave her a pain relief potion, and began to feed her from Draco's stash of chocolate frogs, ensuring she didn't eat too many but she had been malnourished and her condition hurt me deeply and I was glad that Greyback was dead, for everything he had put me and Aurora through this past week.

The clock on the wall was nearing midnight, and I knew Ron would be back at home. I shuddered at the thought of not having Draco's reassuring warmth beside me again and having to live with Ron as if nothing had happened. I was angry at him for not coming home to help with the search for his daughter, but then again, if he had come back I wouldn't have been able to spend the past week with Draco would I? Perhaps if Ron had come back, I wouldn't have Aurora back yet.

I lifted my now sleeping daughter into my arms and awkwardly grabbed a handful of floo powder, trying to hold her with one arm as I called out my address. I really wanted to wait for Draco, but I needed to see to Aurora, besides Ron wouldn't be happy. The green flames died to reveal my study, exactly as I had left it and so holding Aurora's head gently, I stepped out of the fireplace and looked up to see Anne's gaunt face sleeping. She had had a hard time with Aurora's disappearance also, even if she was only a portrait I know she had a keen admiration for Aurora.

I opened the study door quietly and saw down the hall that Ron was in the kitchen, seated at the table downing a glass of Firewhiskey. His face too, was broken, his eyes were sunken and bruised with lack of sleep. Even though I didn't want to, I took Aurora in to him. She wasn't his biological daughter, but he had helped - even if it was only minutely - raise her and cared for her greatly.

I walked into the kitchen and he looked up at me and his eyes lit up when he saw Aurora in my arms. I pressed a finger to my lips indicating for him to keep quiet and so he shot up from his chair and opened his arms to receive her to which I obliged as he cradled her closely and sniffed her hair, as well as kissing her head. He actually looked as though he might cry but I daren't show an ounce of emotion to this man, after everything we had been through recently, he was lucky I even let him near my daughter anymore, but I was better than that and he cared for her in his own way. It would kill him to find out she wasn't his although I wasn't planning on telling him yet. How dare he just show his face after a week and expect everything to be fine?

She stirred at his accidental rough treatment of her as he handed her back to me and proceeded to rub the tears from his eyes and when I received her she was awake again. She turned her head to look at Ron.

"Hello...daddy." She smiled sleepily, although she was hesitant to call him 'daddy' since after all we both knew otherwise but I was glad she remembered what I had told her. She waved her hand at Ron and snuggled into my shoulder and I shook her awake again.

"Come on you, you need to have a bath before bed. You're filthy." I exclaimed and she giggled and so I turned my back on Ron and made my way to the stairs and towards the bathroom where I ran the bath and plopped a half-asleep Aurora in the centre. She winced at the warmth of the water as she, like me preferred colder baths although I didn't understand why but she had been locked in a cellar for the past week and so I needed to ensure she was made as comfortable as possible.

"Listen baby, it may be a while before you can see Daddy again, do you understand?" I whispered as I used my hand to shield her eyes and poured the jug gently over her head to wash out the suds. She nodded glumly, her eyes were clamped shut in case the water ran past my hand and her eyelashes were clumped together and fanned her face but I could see from beneath a single tear roll down her cheek.

I put down the jug on the side of the bath and listened quietly to hear Ron downstairs, out of earshot. I hugged Aurora awkwardly over the bath and stroked her wet hair as she pressed her head into my blouse. "Daddy loves you very much, you know that right?" I whispered to her and I felt her nod again, I knew she would miss him as much as I but there were many things that meant we couldn't be.

For one, we were both married and unhappily at that, but I respected my vows and couldn't fathom breaking them, even if they were to Ron. Draco of course had no problem, but his marriage wasn't done the way mine was. I had made those promises to God, not the Ministry and since God had delivered my daughter back to me relatively unscathed I wouldn't break the vows I made to him regarding Ron, no matter how much I wanted to, however I did have a motive for a divorce which I had been contemplating while Aurora had been missing.

If I let it out that Ron had attacked me the way he did, it would be cruel of the Ministry not to grant me a divorce although I didn't want that detail getting out. For one, it would reflect on Ron terribly of course I didn't care about this too much, but I cared enough for the red-haired boy I once knew and thought it irrational of me to expose him like that, even if he did deserve it. Two, it would hurt the entire Weasley family and after everything I have already done to them with Aurora, they didn't deserve to be hurt again. Three, the press would never let it go and would blow it out of proportion as always.

But would it be worth it? To go through all of that to finally be with Draco, of course it would but I shouldn't be selfish here because by doing that it would hurt a lot of people which is why I had decided that I needed to stop myself now before I fell too far. Of course I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again, because he could take the pain away, he had fathered my child and was an exceptional father to her even though it hadn't been long since he had known of her existence but it wasn't fair to him that I was doing this because after all, it was me who had kissed him all those months ago in Knockturn Alley and I loathed myself for it.

I wrapped Aurora into a towel and took her hand and walked her back to her bedroom where Sunshine was waiting in her basket. Aurora's face lit up and she went and hugged Sunshine who jumped into her arms. It was relieving to see my daughter back in her own room in my house, where she belonged. I dried her off and plaited her familiar chestnut curls before dressing her in her Kermit the Frog pyjamas and tucking her into her bed where I had spent most of my nights over the past week. I kissed her forehead but she was already asleep and so I reluctantly parted from her again and was slightly nervous at the prospect of facing Ron alone again.

The last time we had been properly alone was at Harry's celebration dinner and he had made me feel increasingly uncomfortable, exerting his power over me by touching me inappropriately beneath the table and clamping my leg so I couldn't move, that was the moment when I feared he would do it again and I was only thankful he had told me he would be away with Sophie that night, and I was relieved to say the least but now I was alone with him again, and to be truly honest I didn't want to spend a night sleeping next to him at all.

It's only when I heard another voice downstairs that I decided to show myself and so I crept down the stairs and across the hall where I could hear Harry's voice from the kitchen, talking to Ron.

"...you didn't even come back to help look for _your_ daughter. Do you even know how bad Hermione was? Do you? No, because Ron, you don't give a shit anymore now that you have someone else."

Harry had said the wrong thing and Ron was going to unleash his fury in a moment so I stepped inside the kitchen and both of them turned their attention to me but I daren't look at Ron. Harry looked paler than usual and he stood up and I embraced him, he pushed me back after a moment and ran his eyes over me.

"You're alright, yes?"

I nodded. "Harry, I'm fine. More importantly, how are you?" I asked and he lowered his head.

"The Minister is dead." He said finally and my breathing hitched, another Minister was gone? Ron clapped his hands and began jumping up and down gleefully. Harry and I looked at him confusedly.

"How dare you celebrate. Theodore Nott is dead." I spat at him and he glared at me, although I felt safe since Harry was beside me.

"It finally leaves the space open so I can run." He announced and I scoffed. Ron, Minister? That wouldn't work at all, in fact I feared the day.

I turned my attention back to Harry. "How?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, when I got there he was already dead, I'm assuming by Bellatrix Lestrange," He paused and I cringed at the name. "But they weren't alone, she killed Malfoy's wife and she was about to kill him too." He finished carefully and I felt my heart pounding. Draco's wife was dead? Why? What was she even doing there? Was he alright, more importantly?

"About to?" I asked.

"Hermione, I did something terrible." He admitted and buried his face in his hands. "I killed her 'Mione."

I took his hands in mine. "That was not a terrible thing to do Harry. If I were in your position I would have done the exact same thing." I reassured him.

"You would have your obvious reasons though." He replied and I hoped that Ron wouldn't catch on too quickly to what Harry was implying.

"It was for the greater good, Harry. Imagine what she could have done, hadn't you stopped her."

"She could've killed the ferret, and good on her too. I bet he was the slimy git who killed the Minister." Ron cut in and I tried my best to suppress the rage that was building inside me at his words.

"Find evidence to back your claim before you go around pointing fingers Ronald. Malfoy would have no reason to kill the Minster." I retorted and knew instantly I may regret that later. With that Ron left the room and headed up to bed I assumed and I knew he was angry to say the least. I wouldn't be going up to bed tonight.

"Is he alright?" I asked Harry instantly.

"I don't know 'Mione, of course he didn't love Astoria but he seemed pretty shook that she died. As soon as Bellatrix was off him he disapparated into St Mungo's, when I checked on him she was dead." He admitted.

"How, and why?" I asked.

"Bellatrix killed her of course, she was beaten to a pulp, Hermione. I don't know why, you might have to ask Malfoy I guess." He shrugged.

"I can't. Ron's back now and..." I paused and choked on a sob. "...I don't think I will be able to see him again, not informally at least, Aurora is heartbroken that she can't see him." I admitted.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I can't exactly tell Ron I'm taking her to see Malfoy can I?" I hissed.

"I guess you're right. But I can help you there at least." He offered and smiled reassuringly at me.

I don't know what I would honestly do without Harry Potter.


	76. Chapter 74

(Draco POV)

We buried her in the Malfoy family graveyard and throughout the duration of the entire funeral service, I couldn't help but feel like absolute shit. Of course, I never loved my wife but I felt somewhat responsible for her death. If you think about things, which I was prone to doing, if Astoria hadn't felt the need to find comfort outside of our marriage, she and possibly Theo wouldn't have been in that office on that night, and so if I had shown her a little tenderness, even if she didn't deserve it and I didn't want to give it, perhaps both of them would still be alive.

The crushing realisation hit me hard. I felt like a complete waste of space, I didn't miss her, but I felt enormous regret. Her family sat in the row beside me, and all of them were bawling their eyes out. My Father simply sneered at them making comments about how undignified they were being and for that comment I simply wanted to hex him badly. It was his fault we both got stuck in this marriage in the first place, and it was his fault that he had picked the wrong match. If he had let me pursue my own future then Astoria would be alive.

I received an owl later that day, informing me that the position of Minister was mine if I wanted it, since I was the second most powerful man in the Ministry after Theo but I declined. The job wasn't for me, if they had asked me after Shacklebolt I may have considered but now I simply couldn't sit where Theo sat, knowing it was my fault that he died. It would be wrong for me, besides I needed a few days to collect myself.

My Mother made a right social event out of Astoria's funeral which I personally would have found quite insulting, but then again, Astoria was always one for the spotlight and so I left Mother too it although I have to admit there were many faces that I hadn't seen before around here, all of which would undoubtedly be Purebloods trying to fling their daughters at me, the newly widowed Malfoy. And so as soon as my obligated presence was completed, I hid away in my wing of the house and did the only thing a man in my situation could do, drink.

I wasn't going to go back into work anytime soon, that was for sure. I don't think I would be able to face all of the people offering me their condolences which wouldn't make me feel any better in the least. I don't know how much time I actually spent locked away in my wing of the house but the amount of time it took for over half my personal stash of firewhiskey to be drunk away would be close enough. I hated the feeling of guilt, it gnawed away at me until I righted my wrongs. The first proper time I had felt anything like this was after the incident downstairs where Hermione experienced the full force of my Aunt's wrath, but I made it up to her and she forgave me, but Astoria was dead so how could I ever ask for her forgiveness? Or Theo's?

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Time was at a complete and utter stand still while I wallowed in my guilt. It felt like days had passed and since summer days like these were always light, it was hard to determine the time without searching for a clock somewhere which frankly, I couldn't be arsed to do. It wasn't until this morning that I finally realised that drinking away my sorrows and passing out unconscious in drunken stupors wasn't going to get my forgiveness from Astoria or Theo, not that I deserved it or anything.

I hauled my stiff and aching self of the floor and stumbled for a moment as all the blood rushed from my head and I tried to gain some balance. I clutched my head in pain and rummaged through the cabinets for a hangover potion and was dismayed to find I had smashed them all but I had no idea when. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and turned to take a shower and get the stickiness of the alcohol off me.

I stepped under the scalding water and let it wash over me as I stared at the tiled wall as the steam condensed against its cool surface forming little water droplets that trickled in between the cracks. I hastily cleaned myself and dressed in the first clothes I found from the drawer which consisted of mostly black and grey shades but I didn't care.

"Blinky." I summoned.

"Master Draco?" Said Blinky as soon as he appeared into the room.

"What day is it?" I asked stupidly.

The elf looked at me in confusion "The twenty-eighth day of May, Master."

Shit, I'd been away for five days. Blinky noticed my reaction. "Can Blinky get anything for Master?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, Blinky."

The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop and I ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly, I was going stir crazy cooped up in this house. I needed to get out before the guilt ate into me even more. I yanked my bedroom door open letting it bounce off the wall as I took my frustration out on the door frame repeatedly with my fists until my knuckles were bloody and I slumped to the floor and tilted my head back against the wall. I had wanted to be a good person ever since my feelings for Hermione had grown into something I could no longer deny.

I wanted to be a good person, good enough to deserve her although that could never be possible. She was too good and pure for the likes of me and I still couldn't believe she had even spared me a second glance in the first place. After everything I had put her through, and when I finally had a chance to make it right and prove to her I could be the kind of man she deserved, I screwed it up. I killed a man directly, and I was the reason for the deaths of two more and it sickened me to my stomach. I was becoming my Father more and more and however hard I tried, it was inevitable.

I passed the archway to the Dining Room, and even though Mother had redecorated it several years ago, I still couldn't shake the image of all the Death Eaters congregating around the table possibly with a Muggleborn or perhaps a Muggle woman struggling against their grasps as they violated her and I had to turn away, powerless to do anything as they tortured the poor soul before finally granting mercy of a sorts and killing her. That was why I couldn't eat in that room anymore, because I would always see the pained eyes, or hear the tortured screams.

I hovered in the doorway, hoping to grab some food before moving to another room to have some privacy but an odd sight met my eyes. My Father and Mother sat at the table peacefully as they tucked into their breakfast. Normally, Father would never eat with Mother with the exception of public occasions but they seemed to be on good terms this morning and in some kind of deep discussion as he glanced briefly to my Mother and back to the copy of the Prophet he held in his hand while she tapped her egg with her spoon.

Both of them stopped talking immediately as I entered the room and so I looked confusedly to and from my Mother and Father, he rolled his eyes and stared indifferently at his paper as Mother knotted her fingers together in her lap and bowed her head guiltily.

"Mother. Father." I acknowledged them stiffly before turning on my heel and stalking out of the room again, my appetite had vanished. There was no way Mother had suddenly forgiven him so they were conspiring again, and bad things usually happened as a result of this. I ambled out of the back doors and onto the deck, descended the steps and began to stalk my way up the gravelled path listening to the crunches beneath my feet as I sought out my hideaway.

The warm summer air was lingering about me and warmed my exterior greatly, which was increased by my choice of dark clothing. It was one of the warmest days I had seen in a while actually, although it did nothing to warm my cold interior. I felt warm to the touch but my inner turmoil sent my inner self into Arctic conditions. I felt cold and hollow inside, the guilt doing nothing to help me, as well as the fact that the two women I cared most for were out of my reach, pretending only for the Weasel's chance at domestic bliss.

I hated the prick. How can he not see what he has been blessed with? I don't know many wizards who would not be proud to call Hermione their wife, of course the only thing that put many of them from pursuing her in our Hogwarts years were her constant protection of Potter and Weasel and the Slytherins knew well enough to stay away, but she was mine. Not his. Aurora was mine, not his. Yet they were his in almost every way and I couldn't help but loathe the ungrateful sod. He had squandered her love for the sake our our slutty secretary and yet she still stayed with him.

I sighed and sat down on the stone perch of the fountain, my usual spot in the gardens where I was concealed, my place for thinking. She wasn't going to come away from Weasley, even if she wanted to and I was no fool and I knew that I wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon, let alone my precious daughter who I hadn't even said a word to since I had saved her. I wanted to know if she was okay, I wanted to be the one there to comfort her, play with her, wipe away her tears, not Weasley. He didn't deserve the privilege of being there for her, it was my honour.

I ran my hands through my hair exasperatedly. This was going to be tougher than I thought, perhaps I should have tried harder to stay away, perhaps I should have demanded to Theo that he hire someone else when she turned up in my office that Monday morning, perhaps I should have broken her heart rather than encouraged her after she kissed me, perhaps I shouldn't have saved her. Maybe then things would have turned out for the better, but would they? I wouldn't know of my daughter and if I was being truly honest, ever since she wriggled her way into my heart I couldn't imagine without ever being with her or her mother ever again.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when a shadow passed over my closed eyelids, dimming the pinkish light on the inside of my eyelids. I opened them slightly to see my Mother smiling slightly at me as she stood before me. She had taken Astoria's death badly and had also resorted to her black attire, which reminded me oddly of our times in the war when she would never wear any other colour, much like the whole family. Since the war had finished, she had emerged a little, wearing lighter shades until she could confidently step out in white which suited her platinum blonde hair nicely, it made her look angelic of a sort.

She sat beside me silently and I looked at her questioningly. She never bothered to seek me out when I was in my special place, because here was for my thinking time so she must need something important to say to me.

"Draco," She finally spoke. "Your Father and I have been talking and-"

I turned my head sharply to glare at her. "I don't care what Father has to say. Everything he says gets us into more and more mess than we had been before, I'm surprised you even trust a word that slips out of his mouth, Mother." I snapped.

She knotted her fingers together again and frowned at me, taking a moment to close her eyes while her face remained still in a frown as she composed herself. "I wish you would listen to him, Son. He has your best interests at heart." She replied.

"How could you be so gullible, Mother? He forced me into taking the Mark, did that turn out to be the best for me? He forced me into the marriage with Astoria, that was no better than the Mark." I argued.

"They suited our interests at the time, it wasn't his fault things didn't turn out as we had anticipated. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Your Father and I have been looking at potential candidates for your second marriage." She paused and looked towards me.

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth so stop me from lashing out. Second marriage? Were they both insane? My first wife had just died for Merlin's sake!

"Did it escape your notice that my wife just died?" I asked sardonically.

"Did it escape your notice that you haven't fulfilled your duty and provided us with a Malfoy heir?" She countered.

"Is that all this is about? Getting a bloody heir?!"

She sighed. "Draco, we need someone to continue our legacy after we are gone. Besides, I am a lonely woman here and it would be nice to have a grandchild to spoil you know?" She said wistfully. "The closest thing I have to a grandchild is Ted, and I look at Andromeda and the happiness he brings her..." A solitary tear spilled from her long blonde lashes.

I reached out and took her hand and she smiled again. I hadn't realised that my Mother was so lonely at the Manor, but then again, I never did bother to pay her any attention much anymore since Hermione came into my life with Aurora. _Aurora._

"I don't need to marry." I said definitely.

"What?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow over her glossy eyes.

"I..." I paused. "I have a child." I said quietly and jammed my eyes shut waiting for her reaction, the scolding and admonishing. But it didn't come.

I heard her shallow, laboured breathing and opened an eye carefully to take her in. She was crying happily through the biggest smile I had seen on her in a long, long time.

"A grandchild?" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes, Mother. A little girl." I told her before summoning Blinky and asking him to retrieve the picture of Aurora and Hermione that I had had copied from the photograph on her desk. Within a few moments Blinky returned and thrust the picture into my hand before disappearing again. I looked for a moment at the two most important women in my life and smiled at the picture as they rubbed their noses together before turning to the camera. I handed it slowly over to Mother who accepted it gratefully.

I watched her carefully as she studied the picture and I saw her delicate finger reach up and trace Aurora's face as she smiled and choked a little on a sob.

"What is her name?" She asked softly.

"Aurora Anne." I replied.

She hummed in approval. "And I take it this is her Mother, the Muggleborn?"

I scowled at her. "After all we've been through you still stick to those racist ideals?!" I bellowed.

"No, no." She recovered. "You don't understand, I couldn't be more proud. You have produced a handsome looking girl after all, I mean I need only look at her to know she is yours. She even has Malfoy eyes..." She drifted off as she held her gaze with the picture, mesmerized by Aurora but I couldn't blame her, she was an enchanting young child. "How old is she?"

"Four. I didn't know about her until a few months ago myself." I admitted.

My Mother's gaze darkened. "Why?" She said coldly.

"Because Mother, when Hermione tried to tell me, Father had already sold me off to Astoria and she told me she thought I was happy and didn't want to ruin it, she told me she didn't want me to feel obligated to her or Aurora." I replied.

"She did that, for you?" She asked.

"Of course she did. She loved me and I loved her which is why I was so reluctant to marry Astoria because I still thought there might be a chance for us, and I hurt her with that but she still did it. I couldn't love Astoria because my heart belonged elsewhere, it still does and these two women mean the world to me. You can sell me off to any other Pureblood but it will not be any different from my last marriage because there is only one woman I would willingly marry and because of Father's fucked up scheming, she's already accounted for by Weasley." I finished coldly.

"I...I had no idea, Son." She whispered.

"Yes, that was the general idea." I muttered. "But I won't be marrying any other woman, tell Father that." I finished before snatching the picture from her hands and standing up quickly, determined to get away from her and her endless questioning.

"Draco!" She called and I whizzed around at the last moment to look at her face, she was still beaming with pride which I thought was odd considering the blood purity ideals were practically ingrained within her since birth by our racist family and it disgraced me but if she could willingly accept Hermione for being a Muggleborn and my daughter, her grandchild being a pureblood, then I certainly felt a lot better about everything.

"Can I meet her?" She asked quietly.

"Mother-" I protested.

"Please, Son. You can't tell me I have a granddaughter and deny me her." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"Mother, it's all very complicated. Weasley thinks it's his child still which means you can't breathe a word at one of your little tea parties because it will create mayhem. Besides, I don't know when I shall see her next myself." I finished wistfully.

"When you do, please bring her to me." She pleaded.

"Nothing would make me happier, Mother." I replied.


	77. Chapter 75

(Hermione POV)

I cracked an eye open as the morning light flooded in through the blinds in my study. Anne was dozing in her frame in her usual perch above the fireplace, her raven locks falling about her as her head fell slightly to the side. I craned my neck from side to side, trying to eradicate the strain that had been placed upon it in the awkward position I had slept.

Of course, I had been sleeping in my study often now, it would save me having to sleep in a bed with Ron again which I was hoping to avoid at all costs. The last time I had slept in that bed was when I was with Draco after we had lost Aurora and I didn't ever want to sleep there again unless it was with him. This was the kind of thinking that led to the heavy feeling in my heart because it couldn't happen unless I removed Ron from my life, which couldn't happen without revealing the nature of what happened that night.

I rose from my chair and stretched each of my limbs before creeping downstairs into the kitchen. It was still very early dawn, and staring at the first streaks of orange across the lightening sky I thought of my Aurora. It was a morning just like this when I had gotten married to Ron, and I was sitting on the hillside singing to my baby who I was certain was a little boy, but I was glad Aurora was exactly who she was and I wouldn't have had her any other way.

So much had happened since that morning though, perhaps if I could go back I would have done everything differently. For one, I wouldn't have married Ron and of that I was certain. Who cares what the press would label me? Because I certainly didn't, I only cared if they would start about my baby. Would I have told Draco all those years ago? I wish I had, then we would probably both be free to be with each other and our daughter and I wouldn't be held back by Ron.

Because he held me back in so many different ways. I was married to him, and I had sworn my eternal faithfulness to Ron with God as my witness and that wasn't a vow easily broken because I valued my spiritual image and so by betraying my vows would hurt me quite a bit considering my parents believed in monogamy whole-heartedly as well as being devout Christians themselves. And second, after what he had done to me, I was scared of letting Draco touch me in an intimate way again because the feeling would only bring back the memories.

It was no use dwelling over what might have been because it never could have been. I needed to make the best out of my situation, but right now I was focused on only one thing, and that was protecting my daughter. Even if she wasn't in danger I would watch her like a hawk, making sure I never let her out of my grasp for too long at one time, because I wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to her again and Draco wasn't around to help me anymore. In fact, if Draco hadn't have been around when she had gone missing, I would most certainly have killed myself when I stopped hearing her in my head.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by a tapping on the window where two owls waited for me. One of which was Pigwidgeon, or as Ron liked to call him _Stupid Little Feathery Git._ I was actually quite attached to Pig, as was Aurora before Sunshine came into her life of course. Ever since she had gotten back she would always wander around the house with the little yellow ball of fluff on her shoulder, or cradled in her arms. The second owl was another I recognised but never thought I would end up seeing here of all places, it was a sleek black eagle owl which undoubtedly belonged to the Malfoys.

I wonder if there was news from Draco? I opened the window and Pig happily dropped the copy of the Daily Prophet onto the counter as I reached into the little wooden bowl of owl treats we kept handy and fed one to Pig as he chirped and I stroked his feathers before the black owl pecked impatiently at my hand. I jerked it back quickly, the Malfoy owl was as impatient as the Malfoys themselves. I sighed and took the letter from its beak, Draco should know better than to try and contact me here.

I fed the other owl a treat before shooing the two both away and placing the letter down on the counter. I picked up the Prophet first and read the front page as I rummaged about in the fridge for the cranberry juice carton. I grabbed it and nudged the fridge door shut with my hips and poured myself a generous serving of juice before slumping down at the table. I remained solemn at the front page: _Society bids farewell to beloved Mrs Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy_. The picture was one of her and Draco from their engagement and of course Rita Skeeter had exaggerated upon Draco's grief.

What really caught my eye though, is that Draco had been offered position of Minister and declined. What was he thinking? With ideals like his, the Wizarding Community would be restored to its former glory and the racism between different blood status' would be eradicated not to mention his family name would become one of the most well known. But why didn't he accept? Perhaps he really was grieving. I eyed the letter on the counter and flipped it over expecting to be greeted by Draco's elegant calligraphy however it wasn't. It wasn't even addressed to me. It was addressed to Ron.

I raked my eyes over the black ink that spelled out Ron's name. No, it definitely wasn't Draco's writing, I had seen his enough from when we would sit together and I would occasionally watch him scribble down a suggestion or two. No, this style was slightly slanted and had more of an old fashioned touch to it. Well if it wasn't from Draco, that left only two other people with access to that owl which were both of his parents. Why would either of his parents write to Ron? My heart began to pound rapidly in my chest as I contemplated the contents of this letter.

I flipped it back over and tried to tear apart the seal, but it wouldn't dislodge itself. Whoever had sent this letter had gone to measures so that nobody else would lay their hands on it, probably myself. I frantically tried to pry the seal away from the paper as I glanced over my shoulder checking to see if the coast was clear, perhaps if I tried breaking the charm with my wand. I dashed to my study quickly in the dark of the hall, and crashed into a table with my thigh which sent painful jolts running through my leg. I cursed quietly and bit my lips as I hobbled across the hall and into my study.

"Oh mon Dieu!" I heard Anne exclaim as I tumbled into the room gracelessly.

"Shhh!" I urged her as I looked frantically around for my wand.

"What are you doing, ma chérie?" She asked quietly.

"My wand. Anne have you seen my wand?" I whispered.

I saw her eyes scan the room quickly. "Non. Although I could have sworn you left it above the desk." She offered helpfully.

I ran to my desk and began pushing all of my papers out of the way until I got so frustrated that with a quick sweeping movement with both of my arms across the desk, all of the papers went flying across the floor and surprise, surprise, my wand wasn't there. Damn. I smacked a hand to my forehead and dropped to the floor, checking to see if it had fallen with the papers until I saw the tip of it sticking out from beneath my desk.

I leapt across the room on my hands and knees and pounced at my wand allowing the feel of the vine to comfort my hand. It didn't feel the same way as my first wand, although unfortunately I had no way of ever getting that wand back. With a quick motion my papers were stacked neatly on my desk and I made a dash for the kitchen to open that letter but as I made my way back into the kitchen, I saw Ron hovering over the table glancing at the front cover of the Prophet with the letter directly next to it.

It caught his attention and he picked it up, flipping it over and detaching the seal without a problem. I bit my lip and couldn't help the shakiness of my legs at the thought of what the letter said. It must've been something to do with me, why else would any of the Malfoys write to Ron? His face darkened as his eyes travelled back and forth across the page and my breathing hitched. I quickly made an escape up the stairs, making sure to avoid all of the creaks along the way to get to my Aurora.

I opened the door to her room and she was already awake, cooing to Sunshine who she was almost suffocating in her grasp. I saw her shoulders heaving and I was about to rush to her and stop her crying but her voice stopped me. She hadn't noticed me peeking in through the door.

"...I miss daddy sometimes Sunshine. Do you miss yours? Did you know yours? What colour was he? I try to talk to him with my head but he doesn't talk back, and neither does Mommy. But I want my Daddy, Sunshine because my other Daddy isn't like Daddy is." She inhaled and sobbed again. "Daddy?" She whispered to the empty air before her and all I could guess was that she was trying to talk to Draco through Legilimency.

I breathed for a moment, clamping my teeth down on my lip to stop myself from crying. I should have thought about this, of course Aurora was going to miss Draco, he had become a bigger part of her life than Ron ever had been, they had just clicked but that could only be expected after all, she was just like him. It was cruel of me to keep her from him, but I still hadn't heard from him since the night in the Ministry. I had asked Harry to get in touch with him so we could get Aurora to him for a day or even a few hours but he hadn't replied yet.

I smoothed myself over and knocked on the door with a fake smile plastered to my face. "Aurora, Sweetheart? Are you awake?" I said softly.

"Yes, Mommy." Came the reply and so I took that as my cue and opened the door again to reveal her new and composed self. She was just as bad as me, hiding her true emotions, but she was incredibly good at it, like her Father too. She had put Sunshine back in her basket and had fallen back into her pillows to look as though she had just woken up. She was a good little actress, that must be her Slytherin streak shining through.

I waltzed over to her curtains, drawing them back to let the sun's rays filter into the room and then turning to look at her tiny form swamped by her large bed. She looked so innocent, and if I hadn't have witnessed her little breakdown, I would have been none the wiser. Who would have though one poor little girl could have so many troubles? Well this was all my fault, the life I had given her was nowhere near what she deserved. I had cruelly kept the identity of her true Father a secret, and now she knew she couldn't see him. I really was shaping up to be one of the worst Mothers ever.

It was then Ron walked into the room also. He hugged Aurora who was still in her bed, and she feigned delight at the sight of her other Daddy although I could quite visibly see the sadness in her silvery little eyes, she longed for her true Daddy, and so did I.

"Have you heard, the new Minister is Adrian Pucey." Ron announced and I turned to him.

"Pucey? I never would have expected him to be Minister material based purely on our Hogwarts days of course." I replied.

"Yeah, they offered the job to someone else beforehand though, but the idiot turned it down." Ron growled, and I knew the game he was playing. I think he knew, whatever was in that letter had told him something about Draco and he was trying to provoke a reaction from me.

"Oh, who might that be?" I feigned interest.

"The Ferret." He said simply, and I bit my tongue at the reply that was lingering on the end of my tongue. I knew he wanted me to jump to Draco's defence so he could gather more evidence but I wasn't going to give it to him. There was only one guilty party in this marriage and it certainly wasn't me.

"Well, it was a waste of an opportunity in my opinion. However, Ronald. I would appreciate it if you didn't blatantly insult people in front of Aurora, I don't want her picking up on these things." I replied nonchalantly.

"It's only that Slimy Git, Hermione. To be honest, I'm glad he turned down the position. The Wizarding World is better off without him and his kind." Ron said distastefully, grinning at me evilly obviously not picking up on how obvious he was being, but that was Ron. Every secret he tried to conceal was always revealed quite quickly, take his Mistress for example.

"Of course." I said passively. "Could you please leave? Aurora needs to get dressed."

He frowned at his lack of a reaction from me and his grin dropped into a frown before he got up off Aurora's bed and made a beeline for the door. I released a puff of air I hadn't realised I had been holding when the door clicked shut and if I knew Ron well enough, I knew he would be lingering about the door hoping to catch me saying something.

"Come on then you. Let's get you dressed to go to Auntie Ginny's today, Mommy has a few things to do." I elaborated and flung open her wardrobe and began ruffling through the various garments on hangers. In the end, I decided on a little red and white gingham dress with a white shirt with puffed sleeves to go beneath. I have to admit it, I was awful when it came to dressing up Aurora, but I knew she wouldn't let me do it forever and so I cherished each day she would let me pick out her clothes.

When she was dressed I took her comb and sat down on her bed and she sat in between my legs as I ran the brush through her silky chestnut curls. At first it took a little work as I tried to brush out the little knots that sleep had put into her hair but I took extra care not to let it hurt her little head as I battled against the knots and I kept brushing until the brush fell through her hair effortlessly.

I took her hand as she grabbed Sunshine and led her downstairs to my fireplace. She and Anne bade each other good morning and before we could floo out, Ron stepped into my study. I let the floo powder fall from my hand so it spilled onto the floor. Ron never came into my study, ever.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Auntie Ginny's!" Aurora beamed.

"And you?" He asked quickly at me.

"Work, where do you think?" I replied. "I have some things to sort out."

"I'll jump in with you then." He concluded.

"Wait, Ronald-" I was cut off when he tried to squeeze into the fireplace next to Aurora and me as he grabbed a handful of powder and called out Harry and Ginny's address. Aurora squeezed my hand as the green flames overwhelmed us before revealing Harry and Ginny's lounge where Harry was sitting with James in his arms, cooing to him softly. He had the next month off for paternity leave and thank goodness he didn't mind taking Aurora for me while Ginny slept.

"Hey Mione." He smiled at me. "Ron." He regarded stiffly with a nod of his head.

"Harry." Nodded Ron in return.

"Thank you for taking Aurora for me, I just need to do some things." I explained and he raised a hand up dismissively.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione. We'll be fine, besides Rora, I've got someone here who wants to meet you." He grinned suggestively and her eyes lit up as she sprinted over to Harry and James. He wrapped an arm around her as she peered into the bundle to see little James. Ron grabbed my hand in his and I immediately jerked it back, I didn't want him touching me at all. He recaptured it and dragged me back towards the fireplace before I could say goodbye to Aurora.

We flooed into the Atrium at the Ministry and before I could open my mouth he was dragging me back to the lifts and he retained his steel-like grip on my hand. Didn't he realise that I didn't like it when he touched me at all, it always reminded me of that night. I bit down on my lip hard to try and stop myself from doing something to provoke him. When the lift grate opened, he dragged me through my Department and opened the door to Draco's office with a smug grin plastered on his face but when the office was empty his face fell.

"Wrong office..." He muttered in recovery and made for my office where he opened the door and released my hand before turning promptly on his heel and stalking off back towards the lifts. What was he playing at, really? He must know that I know he is up to something. Strange man. I didn't even need to be in my office just yet, well I may as well pack up beforehand. I took all of my personal possessions from my desk and crammed them into my purse leaving the room looking bare and impersonal again and I couldn't help but reflect on all of the memories that I had in this room. Most of which were bad, besides the one with the piano. That was my favourite.

I sat down at my desk for one last time before drawing a sheet of parchment and a quill before carefully writing out my letter of resignation. It was an idea I had rolling around in my head ever since I had gotten Aurora back. For one, when Harry killed Bellatrix and all of the other Death Eaters fell when they launched their attack on the Ministry I had fulfilled my promise to my parents and so I had no further reason to remain. Of course I had Draco, but ever since this morning I knew that Ron suspected something, although I didn't quite know what, I mean there was nothing scandalous between Draco and I but I still felt guilty and naughty.

My second reason for leaving the Ministry, was so that I could devote my every waking moment to Aurora. I wanted to be around her to make sure that nobody laid a hand on her again without my spoken permission. I wanted to teach her the wonders of knowledge and help her to become as grand as both of her parents, to achieve her full potential and hopefully gain some insight on her natural Legilimency. She was the reason I was still alive, and so I would dedicate my life to her.

I signed my name carefully, defiantly using my maiden name to privately spite Ron making sure to flick the last 'r' on the end of 'Granger'. With a wave of my wand the sheet of parchment levitated and went whizzing off out of my office and would go straight to the Minister's desk. Of course I would usually deliver it myself, but I didn't want to cause an uproar or better yet have Ron come running when he discovered I was leaving. Then again, surely he should be happy because he would think I would finally be away from Draco, right? Sighing, I crossed the room and turned in front of the fireplace to look around at my empty office before taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.


	78. Chapter 76

(Draco POV)

I had really let myself go, everything was a mess and I decided now was the time to sort it all out. Starting with my rooms which I had left atrociously messy and so I called Blinky to come and help me out, we cleaned and fixed and I felt ashamed at myself for becoming so reckless and destructive but the House Elf made no comments and helped me. I would never understand why he didn't jump for joy at the chance of freedom but instead requested that he stay with me. He had been with me since I was a boy though and even though he wasn't a person or anything he was a big part of my childhood. Looking after me when Mother was at some social function and father just avoiding me.

I would never be a parent like that. I would make sure I lavished Aurora with my fatherly affections, something my childhood was significantly lacking. I would strive every day to be the Father that she deserved, because even if I couldn't be with her Mother like I wanted to be I would still love them both unconditionally. I had meant what I had said to my Mother this morning, I wouldn't be satisfied with anyone other than Hermione and I knew it.

It sounded spoilt of course, but what can I say? I'm a Malfoy. But I knew as soon as she let me kiss her again in Knockturn Alley, that would be the kiss that all kisses measured up to. I would always have to settle for second best next to her. But I didn't want to settle for second best at all, I wanted her. How much more perfect could we be? She had my baby, our Aurora as a symbol of our love. If only I had done things differently. If only I hadn't left at the end of the war.

If only Weasley would just drop dead somewhere, I could take back what _belonged_ to me. I would need to have a serious talk to her about all of this because I was finding it harder and harder to be without her at night. The right side of the bed felt cold, when I awoke in the morning and reached out my arm to find her, it fell through the air until it hit the mattress, I wouldn't hear the rhythm of her breathing or the melody that was Aurora's voice when she woke. Maybe I didn't deserve them, but neither did the Weasel.

I handed the last of the laundry to Blinky who accepted it and within a moment he had disapparated again to take it to the laundry room. Yes, we washed our clothes the Muggle way, but secretly Mother thought it so much better because fabrics retained their softness and colour and it was better than a Scourgify. I placed the picture of Hermione and Aurora on my bedside table where I could keep a little piece of them close to me even when they weren't here.

Blinky popped back into the room. "Master Draco has a visitor." Blinky announced. I raised an eyebrow, if this was Pucey trying to get me back into taking the position I was honestly going to kick him out onto the streets. Blinky led me down into a smaller parlour in the Manor where he had directed my visitor and he opened the door to reveal Hermione sitting on one of the chairs staring absent-mindedly out of the window as Aurora curled up in her lap petting her Pygmy Puff.

I felt my spirits lift. Aurora was the first to spot me and she wriggled out of Hermione's grasp leaving Sunshine on her lap before sprinting across the room into my awaiting arms. This was the first time I had seen her since the raid at the Ministry and I felt somewhat whole again, having her in my arms again, I lifted her high up as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her hair repeatedly.

"Daddy! Oh Daddy, I missed you!" She cried into my shoulder and I stood there for a few moments just taking in the smell of my daughter, allowing each of my senses to take her in to make sure she was really here.

"I missed you too baby." I whispered to her as she drew her head back to look at me and I saw her glossy grey eyes that reflected my own. How did I ever survive without her? Then I remembered Hermione was in the room also and so I peered around Aurora's head to see her gaze still fixed out of the window staring into the blinding light of the sun shining directly into the room.

Aurora slid down my leg and began talking to Blinky who seemed mesmerized by the attention so I took the seat beside Hermione who still didn't look at me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly pulled her into me so she was leaning onto my shoulder. She finally turned her head away from the window and let her head rest against my shoulder as I ran my thumb in a calming circular motion over her upper arm.

"Thank you." She finally broke the silence. "I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but thank you for bringing her back to me."

"Don't mention it. Really, it involved something I'm not particularly proud of." I admitted.

"Well I'm proud of you. There was no other way, he was going to bite her." She said softly and I tensed my jaw at the memory.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine...physically" She added quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"She has missed you a lot you know. She has started having night terrors now too, it hurts to see her like that." She admitted. "Anyway, I must offer my condolences, Harry told me about Astoria-"

I cut her off. "I don't need your pity, Granger. I feel bad enough as it is because I didn't love her, I'm not mourning her like a husband should." I bit harshly.

"Forgive the intrusion. But what was she doing there in the first place?"

"She was with Theo."

"Why?"

"Well what do you bloody well think, Granger. Use the brain your renowned for!" I exploded and Aurora turned her attentions to us and so I lowered my voice. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I've just been having a bad week." I told her.

"I need to tell you something." She said and I paused. "I resigned."

"What! Why?"

"I've served my purpose at the Ministry, there's nothing left for me now. Besides, I think Ron knows a little more about us than what he lets on." She said carefully.

"What do you care?" I spat. "You have accepted whatever _arrangement_ he has proposed with his whore."

"Because I'm going to stick to my vows. I couldn't break them because it would reduce me to his level and so I wouldn't...even if I wanted to." She finished.

"And do you want to?" I asked daringly inching myself closer to her and I could see her chest rising and falling at an increasing rate.

"I think you already know the answer to that..." She whispered huskily.

"Do I?"

"Yes, why else would I be here? I needed to see you." My heart skipped a beat, she felt the same pain as mine, the same longing, yearning, want and need. I brushed my lips slightly against hers and heard her breathing hitch at the contact. Oh it had been far too long. I lifted my hand and placed it around the back of her neck dragging her face closer to mine as I tenderly sought entrance into her mouth. She was almost relenting when a little giggle interrupted us. I released my grip on her neck and saw the colour rising in her cheeks. She shook her head slightly and brushed herself down as she composed herself.

"I'm leaving Aurora with you today. She wanted to see you, just make sure you drop her back at Harry and Ginny's around 6pm so I can collect her." She spoke firmly trying to cover up her feelings. She wasn't fooling me, I could see the desire in her eyes. Why did she deny herself something so perfect? She made her way over to Aurora and kissed the top of her head as she rambled aimlessly to Blinky about Sunshine before heading straight for the fireplace.

I shot up after her and she grabbed a handful of floo powder before attempting to step into the fireplace but not before I grabbed her wrist and tugged it so she turned so I had the perfect opportunity to force my own lips onto hers. I felt her drop the floo powder to the floor as she wrapped both of her arms around my neck and I invaded her mouth with my probing tongue and she equalled my determination. She pulled away too soon for my liking, she took notice of my dazed state and planted a quick kiss to my cheek before grabbing another handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace and flooing away before I could stop her.

I turned to Aurora and held out my hand to her and she slipped her tiny hand into mine. Just by looking at the shape of her petite hands, I could tell they were Hermione's hands and our beautiful daughter would look a lot like her, she would be a heartbreaker.

"There's someone I want you to meet, Aurora. She's been looking forward to meeting you very much." I whispered to her.

"Oh! Who?" She said excitedly.

"It's a secret." I whispered and she giggled as I led her out into the gardens by her hand to where I would find Mother. I walked leisurely through up the gravel path allowing the time for my daughter to take in the gardens which she seemed most absorbed by. I steered her towards where my hiding spot was to see Mother still sitting on the ledge of the fountain, basking in the warmth of the sunlight as she ran her hand through the shimmering water of the fountain.

I cleared my throat. "Mother. There's someone I'd like you to meet." I announced and brought Aurora into her view. Her hand clamped around mine even tighter and I could feel her going shy but my Mother on the other hand was an entirely different story. As I closed the distance between the two she had placed her hand over her heart and the tears had begun to cloud her eyes as she tried to keep her composure.

"Mother, this is Aurora. Aurora, this is your grandmother." I said to her and she smiled bashfully through her lashes at my Mother.

Mother extended her pale hand out to Aurora who looked at me for reassurance and so I let go of her hand and placed it into my Mother's and she pulled her closer in to her. "Aurora." She breathed. "You can call me Nanna Cissa." She whispered and Aurora's shy demeanour was lost and she displayed a big grin and climbed onto the fountain ledge next to her. Mother ran her hands through her hair and placed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face this way and that so she could take in all of her granddaughter.

"She's beautiful, Draco." I heard her say as she carefully enveloped Aurora into a hug.

"Of course she is, she is _my_ daughter."

"Your vanity never ceases, lets hope this little one is more like her mother, shall we?"

"I'll leave you to answer that." I chuckled knowing full well that Aurora was a Malfoy through and through on the inside.

Mother and Aurora began to talk and both seemed intrigued by the other. After a few minutes Aurora's shyness wore away and she was being her usual blunt self again which took my Mother by surprise but I found it absolutely hilarious. She really was a unique little girl and I couldn't wait to watch her grow. I had already missed four years of her life, almost five if you count the pregnancy as well and so I didn't want to miss another moment. I was proud to be her father.

"Master Draco." I heard a voice behind me and Blinky stood a few metres away.

"Yes, Blinky?" I asked and walked over to him leaving Mother with Aurora for a moment.

"Blinky was about to wash Master's clothes but Blinky found this and thought Master might like it back." Blinky said as he dug into his robe and retrieved a familiar looking vial that contained a silver wisp. Of course, I had totally forgotten about the memory Hermione had given me after everything that happened and so I took it eagerly from his hand. I'd been wanting to know this for a long time and by Merlin when I found out who did it there would be nothing left of the sick fuck.

"Thank you, Blinky." I nodded in thanks and the House Elf disapparated again with a pop. I turned back to see Mother walking towards me with Aurora in hand.

"Shall we go back into the Manor? I want to show this little lady around." Mother smiled at Aurora who beamed back.

"Yes of course, Mother. Is Father home? Because I don't want her near him just yet." I clarified.

"No, he left this morning. Although I don't know where he went, he never thinks to tell me these things anymore." She sighed as we set off in the direction of the house. The vial was burning a hole in my pocket and I was anxious to find out but I could already feel the rage brewing and my hand itching grab my wand but I restrained it and as soon as we were in the Manor I stalked off down the hall in pursuit of the pensieve.

I broke into my Father's study and scanned the room in search of the pensieve and found it tucked into a corner where I would have missed it if I hadn't been looking. I drew it forward with my wand and stepped up to it and eyed my Father's memories wondering if perhaps I should come back here one day and raid his memory cupboard but now wasn't the time. With shaky hands I delved into my pockets and found the vial before taking off the stopper and hesitating.

Did I really want to see this? Because I knew that this memory would most likely scar me and I would never be able to forget it, also I felt sorry for the man who did this, because honestly, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of my rages. I took a few breaths and I eyed the silver wisp floating about in the vial and before I could change my mind, I tipped the contents of the vial into the awaiting waters and plunged my head in.

_I was instantly sucked into an unfamiliar room. It was dark, the only light being the sliver of moonlight pouring in through the window leaving white blocks of light on the floor. In the corner there was a silhouette of someone sitting in an armchair, as I got closer to her, I realised it was a woman and upon close inspection I realised it was Hermione. _

_Upon this realisation, the fireplace roared to life and even though they couldn't see me, I felt nervous and stepped back a little. The green of the floo fire illuminated his obvious form, his freckled face, his awfully mismatched robes, his shock of **red** hair. I felt my heart plummet at the realisation, sure I knew Weasel was a fairly short-tempered person but for him to do something like this to his wife? No, perhaps it wasn't him and something happened afterwards. _

_I'd always love for a reason to beat the Weasel about a bit, but for a reason like this I felt sick to my stomach. Surely he wouldn't. He hadn't seemed to have noticed her, which I couldn't decide was good or bad, but she finally spoke up and broke the silence. _

_"Had fun with your whore, did you?" She asked with the obvious distaste in her voice. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and from where I was standing I saw his eyes widen for a moment before narrowing and I saw his face screw up as he clenched his fists. He spun on his heel and pointed a finger in warning at her. _

_"Don't call her that Hermione. I mean it." He growled. Well, what she said was the truth. Sophie Roper really was a whore, and one I'm ashamed to admit that I had once been briefly involved with, and by briefly I mean half an hour in a cupboard. I shuddered at the memory, she wasn't a good lay at all so I guess her and the Weasel must have matched. I don't see why he was getting so protective over her though, she was just a lowly whore. _

_"I thought that's what you called women who sleep around." She said innocently and picked a piece of lint from her knee and flicked it away casually. If it weren't for the situation I was expecting I would have marvelled her performance but it seemed to only anger him more and I wanted to yell at her to stop now before it was too late, but she wouldn't hear me at all. _

_"I said don't you impossible woman! What is the matter with you?" Had he only just noticed Hermione was an impossible woman? I mean for a guy like me that was a serious turn on but apparently the same was not the case for Weasley. _

_"What is the matter with me?" She repeated. "Well lets start with the fact that my husband is a lying, adulterous arsehole who my four year old daughter saw fondling the wench he had sitting on his knee." My eyes widened, I hadn't known Aurora had seen that! I shuddered at the thought of seeing Ronald Weasley fondling a woman, let alone if that woman was Sophie Roper. _

_"I didn't mean for her to see. Nor you for that matter." Well state the obvious, Weasley. I think it was pretty intentional you didn't want her to bloody well see. _

_"So you were going to keep it a secret. Keep on fucking my secretary in the office behind my back, is that it?" She yelled, standing up from her chair and getting in his face. She was provoking him and I could see it, I didn't like the way things were going right now, he was going to snap. _

_"As a matter of fact yes. Those are the kind of things a man needs to do when he doesn't want to sleep with his wife because she's an insufferable stick-in-the-mud!" He shouted back at her and I can only imagine that his words stung her terribly, although she didn't show it. If it had been a little lighter in the room I would have been able to pick it out in her eyes. She wasn't even a stick-in-the-mud at all, it wouldn't take a Professor to know that she obviously didn't enjoy being with him and it was my fault. _

_"You married me, may I remind you." She said coldly. I knew he had hurt her already, since her witty retorts had failed her. I could hear the strain in her voice which she tried to conceal and to a stranger she would have sounded fine, but I could pick it out and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. _

_"Yeah, that was my biggest mistake in life. I was obligated to you by Aurora." He spat. "Well guess what, there's no way out of the marriage now so you'd better enjoy it." That was out of the line. Besides, there are ways out of marriages, their just harder to undo but if he had done this to her then that is a legitimate reason, why didn't she do it sooner? Oh she was going to have a lot of questions to answer when I got back. _

_"Enjoy it? I've spent the last five years of my life being left unsatisfied by you, how in the name of Merlin can I begin to enjoy it now?" I almost applauded her on that one, I didn't ever imagine Weasley ever being a good lover at all, neither would I want to imagine anything along the lines of that. But that was what made Ronald Weasley snap and he stormed over to her and clamped his beg meaty hand around her neck, pressing her against the wall. He pried her wand from her hand and flung it to the floor and a strangled cry escaped my own throat. _

_"Was I not good enough for you? Well lets see how you feel when I'm through with you then." He growled possessively and I could see her body stiffen in fear before her braveness failed her and she began to shake slightly before reconnecting her brain to her mouth. _

_"No, get off me!" She choked. "If you're that desperate, go and get your whore to suck your dick but not me." He let go of her neck but drew back his hand and sent it with force across her face sending her to the floor. Well that would explain those awful bruises on her face. I wanted to get out, I couldn't see what would happen next because I already knew but there was no way out now. I knew I was stupid to do this in the first place. Merlin help me, I couldn't watch this. _

_I heard her scrambling across the carpet as she crawled into the light to where her discarded wand lay but I saw his eyes darken as she got further away and he reached out and grabbed her hair pulling her away from her wand before he picked it up and snapped it cleanly into two pieces and that's when the last of her courage and bravery left her body and she was shaking violently. _

_He threw her onto the floor and I knew what he was going to do, I withdrew my wand and began to shoot spells at him, but they just shot straight through them. I tried to cast a silencing charm so I didn't have to hear it but it didn't work and I could still hear them struggling. I turned my back to them and sat down behind the desk, obscuring all view of what was happening behind me. _

_"GET OFF ME!" I heard her scream, I couldn't bare to hear her so pained. I would sooner have her back in the Manor being tortured again, because anything was better than this. I heard her strangled cries and whimpers as he continued to hurt her but I daren't look. I wanted to curse myself for being stupid enough to actually go through with this and my guilt was overwhelming me. If I hadn't left her she would be alright, she wouldn't be scarred so badly and broken as she was. _

_"Are you satisfied now, dear wife." I heard him growl after a while and she gathered what remained of her shattered courage and I could hear her spit in presumably his face and I felt proud of her for that. Stupid Gryffindor courage finally prevailed. The door closed and I sat there, contemplating whether or not to look. Because it was going to scar me anyway, so I poked my head around the corner of the desk and saw her still clothed but dishevelled, lying on the floor clenching her little fists tightly. _

_She screamed frustratedly and began to claw herself all over, with such a force she drew blood in some places, she tore out her hair and cried and cried. Before her anger weakened and she slumped over and continued to cry. I felt my anger building at seeing what he had reduced her to, I couldn't contain it for any longer now and I was pretty certain I was going to kill Ronald Weasley slowly and painfully and by Merlin I would bloody well enjoy it. _

The memory ended, and I was sucked out of the pensieve and the first thing I did was punch the wall with an almighty force, wishing with all my heart that it was the Weasel's face.


	79. Chapter 77

_Hey guys, forgot to mention there's 80 chapters of the story by chapter titles for example this chapter is only Chapter 77 so there's still 3 more to go. It says 79 because two of my A/N's were put as a chapter. Sorry for the confusion. _

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I felt it again, the thing I hadn't felt in so long. Being parted from him again, even if it was only a matter of days seemed to have an effect on me and as soon as I saw him again I wanted him desperately. Desire, where have you been? I have missed you so. Perhaps I was finally ready to move past everything that had happened. Of course I would still be slightly scared every time I saw Ron, and would always be a little jumpy when I was touched but I think I was moving on. His words became my undoing, sitting in a small parlour in his Manor, beside him having a heated argument about why I couldn't let our secret get out.

"...You have accepted whatever arrangement he has proposed with his whore."

"Because I'm going to stick to my vows. I couldn't break them because it would reduce me to his level and so I wouldn't...even if I wanted to."

"And do you want to?" He whispered huskily as he inched closer to me and that's when I felt it, my dormant libido jolted awake and I felt the shivers up and down my spine again. I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck and I fixed my eyes on his lips watching them move daringly closer to me.

"I think you already know the answer to that..." I trailed off seductively.

"Do I?"

"Yes, why else would I be here? I needed to see you." I said honestly and that's when he captured my mouth with his, deliberately caressing mine with strokes and brushes that rekindled my inner fire. Tracing my lip line with his tongue before I began nipping on his lip like I used to and I knew we were both struggling to suppress our eager moans and groans as well as the urge to tear each others clothes off on the spot.

If it weren't for Aurora's giggle, who knows how far we would have gotten? I blushed fiercely and decided that I'd better leave before I ended up with an itch that couldn't be scratched. I was throwing myself into the deep end, letting my obvious desire hit me back with a vengeance after weeks of absence because I knew full well I would give in within a matter of time but I couldn't, I couldn't betray my vows.

Perhaps it was time to start seriously considering a divorce? Of course I wanted to be free of Ron, but that didn't mean Draco was going to claim me as soon as I was free again, he might decide he didn't want me anymore. Well, that was a little stupid of me to think, he wouldn't still have been pining after five years if he didn't feel anything. But his wife had just died, and even if he didn't love her, it was unacceptable in the eyes of society to be seen dating again so quickly.

I stood up quickly and kissed Aurora goodbye and grabbed a handful of floo powder, ready to floo back home and deal with Ron who would no doubt be checking to make sure I was at home after my resignation in fear of me being here. Before I could step into the fireplace he grabbed my wrist and my blood froze for a moment as I relived the vulnerability the motion provoked but I suppressed it quickly, reminding myself that it was Draco and not Ron, and that Draco didn't want to hurt me.

The shock made me stand quite rigid and I clenched my fists slightly before he dragged me around so my lips came crashing onto his again. My rigidity dissolved and all my muscles relaxed, so much so that I felt the floo powder slipping out of my hands, freeing them so I could wrap them around his neck and kiss him back with a force I hadn't felt since Knockturn Alley. I pulled away quickly, all too aware of my desire and so I stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to my house in London waiting for Ron to get home.

I tumbled in through my fireplace in my own study and was relieved to find that Anne was at Hogwarts. I really did love her, but she could be a nuisance when it came to matters like this. I was alone in the house waiting for Ron to come back and check on me, which I knew he would because he was too damn predictable. I was fidgety, and anxious after that foreign feeling enveloping me again and frankly, I was also slightly scared too. I hadn't actually wanted to be with a man intimately for a few years now, with the exception of now and Knockturn Alley of course.

Ron had never been able to satisfy me the way that Draco had and although I tried to teach him earlier in our marriage, when we actually got along he would always fail to do it properly which would lead to me becoming best friends with my hand when the itch needed scratching but I hadn't had the itch since the incident with Ron, that is I hadn't until now.

I wanted nothing more than to floo back to him and tear his clothes off, but I was married and even though Ron had committed adultery against me, I didn't want to do the same thing. Of course nobody would know if I did, but I would know and the guilt would eat me alive. Or would they know? The thought reminded me of the letter Ron had received that morning from someone in the Malfoy household and I had totally forgotten to ask. That was Draco's fault, his lips seemed to sidetrack me.

I was intrigued by the letter and decided to go in pursuit of it, hoping secretly that Ron had left it out somewhere where it might be obvious so I could read it. I wanted to see what it said and more importantly who it was from so I tried the kitchen first and peeked into the bin hoping he had been more interested by his breakfast than the letter but it wasn't there.

I searched frantically in the kitchen but my searches were in vain and so I thought hard about anywhere else it could have been and so I decided on Ron's study. I cautiously approached it and pushed open the door to reveal the same spot of carpet where _it_ happened, I swallowed my fear and pressed onwards in the direction of Ron's desk rustling through the papers he had left out messily on his desk, making sure to put everything back exactly where I had found it.

There were old newspapers dating back months, letters mainly from Molly and Arthur which contained many invites to dinner that Ron had never informed me of. Typical, he probably wanted more time with Sophie, who had written many, many memos to Ron which were littered about the desk containing various innuendos. Seriously, Ron could at least pretend to try and hide it a little, how could he be so shameless?

I pulled out each of the drawers and set them onto my lap, filing through the seemingly endless stacks of paper until I jostled my knee slightly and the top drawer wobbled, spilling its contents onto the floor. I cursed loudly and set the other drawers safely onto Ron's desk and began scraping the old scraps of paper and letters into his drawer and when I had almost cleared the papers back away something caught my attention.

One of the last letters on the floor remained, it was an old letter of that I was sure because the envelope was browning in the corners and the broken seal had almost flaked away into nothingness. I curiously picked it up and turned it around to see my name in an elegant calligraphy, and I could tell whoever had written it had spent quite a bit of time making sure it was absolutely perfect. Why did Ron have a letter addressed to me? I turned it over and began to read.

_My dearest Hermione, _

_ This is the first letter of this kind that I've ever written in my life, because honestly I've never felt the need for one before. That is, before you. If you're reading this it means you're not so mad at me to the extent where you won't listen to what I have to say and I'm glad. I wonder if you're probably expecting a letter of apologies and explanations as to why I did leave your side at the end of the battle. Well, I had my reasons which I know you won't accept so I won't bother explaining myself. _

_I'm not sorry I left, but don't take that the wrong way. I do regret being away from your side, but I don't regret leaving. I need to tell you something before you found out from somebody else, or the papers for that matter. You see, my Father has ordered my engagement to Astoria Greengrass. I'm not sure if you remember her, she is one year my junior and attended Hogwarts, Daphne's sister? _

_I don't write this to rub it in your face and gloat because I have one letter and one only. I made a deal with my Father that I would agree to the marriage if I could write this one letter to you, because he forbade me seeing you. He expects me to be writing a letter of goodbyes, but that's the thing Hermione, I don't want it to be goodbye. I don't want to marry Astoria Greengrass. _

_The war changed me Hermione, I've seen many things I didn't want to, as have you and it made me realise that I'd rather live through all of that again than condemn myself to a life without love, your love, because I won't settle for any less. And that sounds really spoilt of me, I know but I can't settle for anybody other than you. I'm a new man, a better man and the reason is you, and without you my reason for living, for loving is gone. I have told you many times, I'm sure but I'll tell you again. I love you and the word 'always' isn't accurate in explaining for how long I will. _

_So come away with me. You are probably scowling at how thoughtless I am being with my radical idea, but I couldn't be more serious. I have thought it through and through as I have drafted this letter over and over but I won't marry her, not if you will still have me. We survived that war Hermione, and there would be no point in me surviving if I didn't feel like I was alive, and with you I have that. You're probably thinking of every reason you possibly can not to do this, because it's stupid, rash and reckless but I love you and if you love me then that's all that matters, right?_

_If you still hate me after everything I've said, I can at least say I don't blame you and I understand. Before you reply to me, if you do that is, I want you to think about the times we had together because wherever I am and no matter what's going on in my life, that's exactly what I'll be doing. Thinking of you. You and me. Because that's all there is. If you can't stand me still, don't reply to me. I can't stand the idea of you rejecting me, I'd rather live in a world where I can still hope that one day you will return to me where you belong. _

_I will do anything you ask me to Hermione, just let me have you in return. Anything, if my family disinherit me, so be it. If you want me to, I'll marry you to make you mine properly, just give me you, all of you. Forever. __I could say it so many times more, but I think one more time should suffice. I love you Hermione, and you're the one and only woman I will ever be able to say that to. _

_Draco._

I read the letter over and over again, with tears running freely down my cheeks. He had fought for me, he hadn't abandoned me at all. If only I had received this letter then none of these complications would have happened. If I had read this letter five years ago, what would I have done? One part of me would jump at the chance and never look back again, but the other part of me, the part of me that usually stopped and thought about things may have something else to say. Of course I loved him, without a doubt, unconditionally, irrevocably.

I hugged the letter to my chest, it was no wonder he was so cold towards me when we saw each other again, that morning in the Ministry. He must've thought I hated him, that I didn't want him, that I didn't love him anymore. How could he think that? Suddenly I was mad. Mad that Ron had this letter and had kept it from me for his own gain and then he had the nerve to treat me like this, keep me from my own happiness.

I wonder what life would have been like? Waking up next to Draco each morning, being able to spend our day together, with Aurora as a proper family without fear that somebody might see us or question us, for him to be able to watch her grow like every Father should. Being able to sleep in my own bed at night, next to a man I loved and who loved me in return. To sleep without fear that someone might hurt me, and to be able to give myself without shying away from contact.

I folded back the letter carefully, and slid it into my pocket. No way would I ever let that go, I would read it and reread it over and over each time as if I had never read it before. No book I had ever read could formulate the words so perfectly on the paper and it was those words that made my mind up for me. If he had been willing to do that for me, then why the hell should I not be prepared to take risks for him? He had more to lose than I did and he would have given it all up for me. Just me on my own.

Ron didn't come back as I had expected, in fact it wasn't until later that evening when Ron had flooed back home by which time I had placed everything back on his desk as it had been left and I had mulled over what I was going to do about my situation. As for my marriage, I wanted out. I had four reasons and I knew for sure that one of them was legitimate for me to be granted a divorce. The feeling was liberating, I was emotionally freeing myself from Ron and I felt better than I had in a very long time.

He strolled into the lounge as I sat up straight on the armchair, watching the pendulum of the clock swaying back and forth.

"I heard you resigned."

I nodded quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I had fulfilled my purpose. The Death Eaters are gone, so there was no need for me to stay." I replied.

He hummed in approval but the look on his face gave him away, he was confused as to why I didn't stay for Draco.

"Where is Aurora?" He asked.

"With Harry, he hasn't seen her since she got back."

"Lets go and get her then."

My blood ran cold. We couldn't go now, Draco wasn't going to be there with her for at least another ten minutes. If we went there now she wouldn't be there.

"We don't have to go just now." I said suggestively and he screwed his face up.

"What is wrong with you? I want to see my daughter, lets go." He said and before I could stop him he was already back in the fireplace and so I had to follow and when in a matter of moments I was back in Harry's lounge and Ron was calling our for Aurora, little did he know she wasn't here.

"Where's Aurora, Harry?" He asked.

I shook my head wildly from behind Ron's back at Harry.

"I...erm...we're playing hide and seek...she won't come out until we find her. Come on Ron, help me find her would you?" He asked as he led Ron out of the room quickly turning as he closed the door and I muttered a quick 'Thank You' to him and he nodded in acknowledgement. I paced nervously as I watched the clock tick silently on top of the mantle, waiting for Draco to make an appearance with Aurora as Harry insisted Aurora was a good hider so it would take a while to find her.

I decided I would talk to Ron when we arrived back at home, I would tell him we were getting a divorce and he would willingly let me and Aurora go hence I tell the papers what happened. It was a low blow, but I had nothing else that would make him release me because that's what I wanted, what I needed. Ron had stopped me from ultimately being with the man I wanted to be with, the man I had pined for, the man who had fathered my child, the man I loved.

The fireplace roared to life and Draco and Aurora appeared. I blushed a little as I remembered our little encounter from this morning but he didn't look happy in the least. He narrowed his eyes at me and I felt vulnerable all of a sudden. Aurora let go of his hand and rushed over and hugged my legs. Normally I would have bent down and hugged her back but I was glued in place under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Mommy!" I heard Aurora cry. "Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What sweetheart?" I feigned interest, as I was still flustered under his darkening gaze. I hadn't been on bad terms with him for a long time and I realised I didn't like the feel of it.

"I met Nanna Cissa today." She smiled truimphantly. She unhooked herself from my legs and tugged on Draco's arm as he was still standing in the fireplace shooting daggers at me. It couldn't have happened at a worse moment, but that was the precise moment when Ron and Harry came barging back into the room. Ron stood still in the doorway and emitted a small growl.

"What the fuck are you doing by my daughter, ferret?"

"Ronald. Please don't use that language around Aurora." I scolded before turning back to Draco who was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth in anger and I couldn't understand why he was so angry. Of course he would be protective over Aurora but not this much surely?

"What's wrong daddy?" Aurora asked innocently.

"Nothing." replied Ron and Aurora furrowed her eyebrows before turning to Ron.

"Not you, I'm talking about my real daddy." She huffed and stomped her foot in obvious distaste at Ron and my breathing hitched. Everything came crashing down right there and then. Harry sensed Ron's building rage and tried to pull him back out of the room but he shook him and marched straight into view.

"Aurora doesn't know what she's saying-" I started quickly.

"No." Draco barked finally narrowing his eyes to slits at Ron.

"Aurora go to Uncle Harry please." I spoke quickly and when she relented Harry scooped an unwilling Aurora into his arms and slung her over his shoulder and out of the door which closed firmly behind them.

"You hear that Weasley? She prefers me over you already." Draco spat.

"Draco please, not now." I pleaded but he ignored me.

"_Draco?_ Since when was he Draco? So your father wasn't lying then, you two are fucking aren't you?"

"Ron!" I gasped. Draco's Father sent the letter? How did he know about anything? I was so confused, my heart was beating erratically in my chest and I felt like I was going to vomit everywhere.

"Spot on Weasley, she finally realised that you can't satisfy her and came to me for release. How does it feel knowing you can't satisfy a woman Weasel? You're so pitiable."

I turned and glared at Draco. "How dare you!?"

Ron growled again and clenched is fist.

"Oh, I hit a nerve did I Weasley? Heaven forbid, I wonder what happened to the last person to remark upon your sexual prowess. Oh yes, that's right. You fucking raped her didn't you." He snarled and Ron's eyes widened before Draco lunged for his throat and I screamed as they both growled at each other. Draco raised his fist and began thrashing Ron with each blow but it didn't deter Ron who summoned an almighty force and by using his brute strength, he managed to throw Draco off. Enough time to grab his wand.

"I should have fucking known. You were practically wet for that Ferret all the way through Sixth Year, and you let him back into your knickers again. Whore." He accused me and it hurt me deeply.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"Aurora had little of me in her, and I saw that but I thought it was just her heritage from you. Well now I see it, she's got Malfoy written all over her." He snarled.

"You say that like it's an insult." Draco chuckled slightly as he grasped his wand.

"You smug git, I'll give you something to laugh about." He threatened pointing his wand at Draco.

"You're the lowest species of man there is, second only to Voldemort himself. You sicken me, how could you even think to force yourself upon a woman, let alone your wife after she blatantly told you no, you cheat on her for some common whore. Go ahead Weasel, hit me. It'll take more than your clumsy cursing to stop me because by God when this is over I'm going to expose you for what you really are."

"Well then, I'd better put it where it'll do the most damage." His eyes darkened and he pointed his wand to me. I reached for my wand but it was too late and before I could register what was happening I shot backwards until my body hit the window sending shards of glass ripping through my body. The coolness of the blood spread over my back and I felt myself slipping away. I slumped to the floor and saw Draco's eyes widen and then narrow before he turned to Ron and began firing hex after hex so rapidly it was like a small light show. I closed my eyes peacefully and let the lights illuminate my closed eyelids before everything went black.


	80. Chapter 78

(Hermione POV)

I opened my aching eyelids slowly and immediately squinted at the blinding white lights embedded into the tiled ceiling above me. I frowned slightly as I took in my surroundings. My eyes ached inside my head and my skin felt sore and as though it didn't fit properly. With a great effort, I lifted my head to see the familiar surroundings of a St Mungo's room, a private room at that, but a room nonetheless.

I was wearing one of those awful hospital shifts and my clothes were laid over a rack on the radiator and looked as though they hadn't been washed yet. My possessions were on the table next to me on a small table which housed a small bouquet of flowers, my wand and the letter I had found in Ron's office that morning in his drawers.

I inspected my hands to see I was hooked up to another one of those damn machines that doped me up on some potion or other, and by my symptoms I only guessed it was a mild pain relief potion. What had happened to me? I ripped the needle out of my arm and dropped it off the side of the bed and threw the blankets off, swinging my legs off the bed and sitting up.

I felt the blood rush from my head and slapped a hand to my forehead in pain as I let the dizziness wash over me. It took a few moments for me to regain my balance and lose the sense of vertigo before I decided to test out my legs. I placed one foot to the cold floor of the room which seemed to leech all the heat from my foot and bit my lip slightly. It made me feel a little less numb so I gently lowered the other foot to the icy floor and tried to apply some weight so I could stand up.

My legs felt like lead, and the whatever the back of my legs came into contact with seemed to become easily irritated, making me increasingly eager to get up and remove the contact but as soon as I was on my feet the door burst open and in strolled a dishevelled looking Harry. His hair stuck out at odd angles and his glasses had fallen carelessly down his nose but his eyes brightened a little when he caught sight of me.

"'Mione! You're awake!" He beamed and in a few long strides he had enveloped me into a hug. It was uncomfortable the way his hands rested on my back and it felt irritated and sore beneath his touch. I squirmed slightly and frowned again at the discomfort. He sensed this and removed his hands from my back and placed them firmly on my shoulders pulling me back so he could take in the sight of me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I guess so, I'm still a little numb and the skin on my back just doesn't feel too right at the moment. What happened Harry?" I asked him.

"Well 'Mione, when you blacked out something happened to Draco." My breathing hitched. "It's not what you think, he just snapped you know? He started firing so many hexes and spells at Ron that it was like fireworks in my lounge." Harry laughed nervously.

"Don't play me for a fool Harry. I know there's something you're not telling me." I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know how he did it really. But after he had knocked Ron out he still kept going, I had to get in there and calm him down because he wouldn't stop hexing Ron. Then when he finally snapped out of it he brought you straight here, didn't take a genius to figure out where he went but as soon as I get in he's already yelling at the Healers attending you."

"Yeah, that sounds like Draco." I agreed.

"You know, he refused to be treated until they had finished with you. And he sat here for hours, only leaving because I told him Aurora needed him."

"What did he need to be treated for?" I asked alarmed.

"Nothing serious, 'Mione. He'd just exhausted himself from all of the magic he used, almost passing out on us a few times." Harry chuckled.

"Aurora's with him, yes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

"No, I don't. Of course I don't, I was just making sure." I clarified.

I buried my head back in the pillows. "What happened to me, Harry?" I asked.

"Well...Ron stunned you and you went through our lounge window. It broke of course and all the broken glass shredded your back and all the way down the back of your legs. There was just blood, and lots of it. It ripped all the back of your shirt too." He said solemnly.

"Is that why my back feels strange?" I asked.

"I guess so, they tried the best they could to heal your back, which took the worst of it but they said there will be scarring."

"Great, yet another scar." I rolled my eyes and when I didn't hear Harry reply I rolled my head across the pillow so I faced him and I saw he was crying silently to himself. Oh dear, Harry never cried. Something was wrong.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Why didn't you tell us 'Mione?"

My brow furrowed. "Tell you what?"

"When you were _attacked,_ you told me you didn't remember who did it. But you did, didn't you? Malfoy told me and to be honest, I'm glad Malfoy knocked him out before I could get there. Why didn't you tell me?" His voice cracked and my eyes began to well up.

"You don't understand what it was like Harry. I couldn't tell you because even though I despised Ron for what he did, I didn't want the world to turn against him. I still cared for the Ron we used to know, but I guess he truly is gone. I could have gotten a divorce, but it would entail me revealing my reason which I wasn't prepared to do until yesterday. If I let that scandal get out, it would not only damage Ron, but me and probably Aurora too. I couldn't have that, I only wanted for her to have a normal and happy childhood and I can't even give her that." I mumbled unhappily.

"'Mione, Aurora could want for nothing except the safety of her Mother and Father. Did you know she was praying for you? Then when I put her to bed she wouldn't stop crying out in her sleep for Malfoy and that's when I had to come and get him, and so I offered to stay here with you instead."

"What happened to Ron?"

"He's in a separate ward, and I'm glad to say that thanks to Malfoy, his injuries were a whole lot worse than yours. I hope your going through with a divorce, right?" He asked curiously.

"Without a doubt. Too much has happened now, and I can't take it anymore. I want to be free again, I want to be loved, I shouldn't have to feel like I have done for the past few months. Or perhaps this is my punishment for concealing Aurora's paternity." I sighed.

"Hermione, no matter how much I may have disliked the idea of Aurora being Malfoy's, if he makes you happy then I can accept him. Besides, he did me a big favour and got to Ron first and gave him a good bashing about." Harry grinned. "I wish you could have told me. Of course when she was about one, Luna picked up on the fact that she was nothing like Ron and then me and Ginny pieced it together. But we never judged you Hermione. Ever."

"I'm sorry Harry, I just had always feared the worst if I ever revealed it to anybody. I always thought you would all turn against me for sleeping with the enemy or something along those lines."

"Well, I think it's safe to say he's not the enemy anymore. But he's not my friend either so don't tell him I said that!" He quickly added and I giggled. "Get some sleep 'Mione, it's really late and you need your rest, besides I'm sure they'll let you out in the morning."

"You can go home if you want, I know how dreary hopsitals can be." I smiled at him.

"Ah, sorry 'Mione. I'm staying put, Malfoy's orders." He winked.

I scoffed. "Since when do you take orders from Malfoy?"

"Since he kicked Ron's arse for me." He smirked.

"Seems plausible." I agreed, before Harry placed a finger to my lips in order to shush me as if he were telling me to really go to sleep now so I nodded quietly and snuggled down in the blankets, lying on my side so I could give my irritable back some comfort.

I closed my eyes as Harry gripped my hand, I didn't sleep because I was too nervous. I didn't think I would ever end up divorcing Ron on such circumstances, but then again I didn't ever think Ron would turn out to be the man he was.

When I was free of my marriage ties to Ron, I would undoubtedly go to Draco if he would have me. It was something I was certain would never have happened even though I had dreamed of it for years and it was going to happen as long as he still wanted me which I hoped he would, because I wanted him. I'm sure I never stopped wanting him at all, I had always pushed it to the back of my mind convincing myself that it wouldn't happen but now it was, and it was real and there was nothing stopping it now. My thoughts made me giddy and I continued to daydream before I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the voices of Harry having a hushed conversation with a Healer at the bottom of my bed. I cracked an eye open and rolled onto my back, aware that the pain had come back and I let out an unintended strangled cry. Both men snapped their heads up at my sound and Harry's gaze softened slightly and the Healer tapped impatiently on his clipboard before sighing.

"...Very well Mr Potter, you make sure she takes her potions and she should be alright." He said tight-lipped before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked groggily.

"I just won you your freedom a day early." He grinned and I sighed in relief.

"Thank Circe, I'd go stir crazy in here." I admitted.

"Yeah, but they insist you take a case full of pain potions for your back. But at least you're out." He smiled.

"Okay, help me up. I need to go into the Ministry."

"What? Why?"

"Harry, I want my divorce done as quickly and discreetly as possible."

"Oh, I've already had a paper drawn up for you." He admitted and I glared at him.

"Ginny said you might be needing one, she said you wouldn't stand Ron's crap anymore." He raised his hands up in defence.

"Ginny knows me all too well then. How'd she take the news?"

"Well, lets just say I'm glad the pregnancy hormones are well out of her system." He muttered as he loosened his collar slightly. "She's had them owled to our place, he just needs to touch them and its over with. The lawyer Ginny got knows Ron might not be willing to sign the papers because of your situation so you just need to give them to him."

"Good, I want him out of my life for a while." I admitted.

"Whatever you want 'Mione." He smiled as he offered me his hand to help me out of bed and into my old clothes which I hastily tried to repair the tattered remains of one of my good blouses before slipping it carelessly on over the shift which I was too scared to take off, in case I caught a glimpse of my back. Harry took my hand and walked me slowly out of the hospital before disapparating into my home.

"I think I'm going to freshen up. I'll be over in a while." I told him and he simply nodded and with a pop he was gone leaving me alone again in this house. I pulled myself up the stairs as I lugged the case with my pain potions with me dumping them on my bed and heading for the bathroom where I carefully took off my shirt, trying not to catch it on my back as it went which was shortly followed by my jeans, and the hospital shift. I turned on the shower running it so it was a little above what I deemed as cold.

I winced as I stepped under the water which pounded down on my back trickling over each of the spots that got irritated the most. I took the sponge and carefully washed it being careful not to hurt myself in the process, it had actually been a long while since I had showered without scrubbing myself red. I didn't ponder for too long in the shower, only taking the time to wash the hospital off me after spending nearly two days there.

I patted my back dry and then caught the reflection of my back in the mirror and gasped at my mutilated skin. All across my back was red and irritated skin where the glass had cut but there were plenty of white gashes where the bigger shards of glass had cut. Like I didn't need another reason to feel self-conscious about my body. I rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out Aurora's Sudocrem before awkwardly massaging it into my back, letting the cool sensation of the cream soothe my skin.

I trotted across the hall and back into the bedroom where I knocked back a pain relief potion before dressing in some of my older clothes. I settled on a plain pair of blue jeans and a black button up blouse whilst leaving my hair untamed. I wasn't up to making an effort at all today, too much was happening for me to care about something as petty as my appearance. I opened my purse and grabbed a few essentials for Aurora since it didn't matter if she stayed with Draco now because soon enough everybody would know.

Instead of apparating, I decided to walk to Harry and Ginny's, it wasn't too far anyway and so clutching my purse I left the house and locked up the good old Muggle way and set off down the street allowing the wind to caress my face and lift tendrils of my hair as I walked. Nobody would be suspecting of me as I walked down this road, nobody would know I was a witch. Nobody would know I assisted in defeating the Darkest Wizard of all time. Nobody would know of my life and if I was honest, I preferred it that way.

I felt the light drizzle of rain from the greying clouds and decided to pick up the pace a little, crossing roads and cutting corners until I found myself outside the familiar little red door that belonged to the Potters. I knocked on the door and no sooner had I dropped my hand, had the door opened to reveal a very distressed looking Ginny who dragged me into her embrace quickly and fiercely.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gin." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I feel awful. How did I not see it before, sure I knew he was an arse but-"

I cut her off. "Gin, please. It's in the past. I don't want to talk about it just yet, and I'd be grateful if you could pull a few strings and stop it getting out in the Prophet."

"But it's his shame. He deserves it."

"I know. But I don't want it backfiring, rather be safe than sorry." I smiled meekly.

"Here are the papers. Don't worry, someone I interviewed once recommended the lawyer and he made sure there were no loopholes. You're good to go, just gotta get him to touch them." She enthused.

"Thanks Gin."

"No, it was nothing. Go, make yourself single again." She giggled and so I hugged her one last time and disapparated to St Mungo's. I had noticed my breathing had increased sharply, I didn't particularly want to be seeing Ron at all now, the cuts ran too deep. I mustered up my legendary Gryffindor courage, or what was left of it after the years, and made my way to the front desk where I asked the receptionist for Ron's room number and gulped when she asked for my relation to the patient, before reluctantly replying _wife._

My insides were knotting and I felt sick of anxiety as I slowly raised one foot over the other, ascending the stairs to get to Floor 3, Room 9. It was a short walk and I found the door almost straight away, but I didn't want to go it. I continued to stare at the silver 9 on the door as I paced to and fro, how would I say this? I checked over the conditions of the papers and modified them to my terms.

I took a deep breath, I was finally going to do something for me. Steeling myself, I knocked on the door and waited to hear Ron's responsive grunt. At least he was awake. I opened the door to see Ron lying in the hospital bed, his face was covered in cuts, gashes and bruises and several body parts were in casts. His eyes widened as I stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke sourly through a swollen tongue.

"What do you think I'm here for? Tea and biscuits?" I replied sardonically.

He remained silent.

"Why Malfoy, Hermione?"

"You lost the right over any say you had in my life when you cheated on me, before forcing yourself on me Ronald. Do you know how unhappy you made me feel? Besides, I never slept with Malfoy, even though I wanted to, because unlike many, I value my vows." I narrowed my eyes towards him. "You did this to yourself Ron, did you really think I would sit there passively while you were off on your whims?"

"As my wife, that's what you should do."

"This isn't the 1800's Ron, get with the times. And as for being your wife, that will soon be changing."

His eyes widened. "How did you-?"

I cut him off. "How do you think Ron, I told them the truth."

He lowered his eyes and I was sad that Ron turned out the way he did, he was always such a lovely boy at school. I suppose I should have seen it coming.

"Is Aurora really Malfoy's?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, she is." I said definitely. "Why did you hide that letter from me Ron?"

"What letter?"

"I think you know. The letter Draco sent to me almost five years ago. Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because you were mine. I knew that as soon as you read that letter you would be off to Malfoy, leaving me behind. I didn't want to lose you."

"You lost me a long time ago Ron. And because of your foolishness you've lost Aurora too."

"Can I still see her?"

"Do you think she wants to see you? You scared her Ron, it's up to her." I replied. If Aurora was going to want to see Ron of course I wouldn't stop her although Draco wouldn't be happy at all, but I don't think she would because Ron never really was the doting Father after all. Aurora, having inherited many of the Malfoy traits, one of which being the fact she loved the spotlight meant she craved attention and if Ron didn't give it to her, then naturally she would be less interested in him, unlike Draco who would barely leave her alone.

"These are for you." I said finally, holding out the divorce papers. It was cruel to trick him like this and it felt very Slytherin, but he might be reluctant otherwise and I didn't want to drag it out at all. The papers touched his fingers and I could feel the marriage bond snap and it was liberating to say the least. I dug into my pocket and took out my wedding ring before placing it on Ron's bedside and swiftly leaving the room as he read through the papers. I was kind, and had made sure he had everything, the house, my car, everything but mine and Aurora's personal possessions which I would collect within a matter of days.

I was a free woman, and now I was going to go and see my daughter.


	81. Chapter 79

_M-Rated content ahead. Yes, I know you've all been waiting for it. _

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I couldn't apparate directly into the Malfoy Manor because of the specific wards they had put up around it. So I apparated as close as I possibly could, which was the bottom of the long path that led up to the house, surrounded by the two hedges. I had visualised it from my memory of being dragged up here by the Snatchers and shuddered at the thought.

This time however, it was brighter since it was mid-morning not night, and the intimidating iron gate was open. The rain darkened the sky giving it a horror movie look but in the light, the Manor actually looked quite beautiful and had very gothic architecture with it's tall and pointed roofs which reminded me somewhat of church spires, and there were so many windows that were simply breathtaking. If it weren't for all the horrors I had experienced in there, I may have come to love the place.

I was snapped out of my daze by the heavy raindrops that fell around me, and so I started up the long path and felt better that I wasn't being dragged by my hair after all. What was I going to say? I felt so many different emotions right now meaning I had many different things to say. I was angry about how he had teased Ron and implied that we had slept together if we hadn't. I was grateful he had taken Aurora and looked after her even when he had wanted to be with me. I was amused that he had left Harry so many absurd instructions. I was anxious because I was finally free to give myself to him if he would have me.

By the time I had passed through the iron gate about halfway up the path, I was already soaked through by the heavy rain. My shirt was sticking uncomfortably to my back and my wet jeans had begun to itch so I hurried my pace until I was under the safety of house. Even though I must look like a drowned rat, I smoothed myself over a little and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

It took a moment and the door cracked open a little, to reveal the little House Elf that Aurora had been talking to a few days prior and as he recognised my face her opened the door wide.

"Mistress Hermione. Master Draco told Blinky to be expecting you." He spoke.

"No need to call me Mistress, Blinky." I smiled warmly at him and I was seriously going to question Draco about this in a moment. He stepped out of the way of the door and held an arm out to welcome me in and so I gingerly stepped inside and the door closed and I heard little pounding footsteps coming in my direction. Then at the top of the stairs, an out of breath Aurora sprung into view and her eyes brightened.

"Mommy!" She cried excitedly and began to pound down the stairs and flung herself forcefully into my awaiting arms, so much so that we both fell backwards against the front door. She had her hands clutched tightly on my back and I wriggled uncomfortably. "Mommy, I missed you." She said as she snuggled her head into my shoulder.

"Mommy missed you too baby." I replied as I stroked her hair gently and looked down her back to see the delicate little dress she was wearing. Leave her with Draco for two days and he's already bought her a new wardrobe. It was rather beautiful though, it was a white dress with an empire waist tied with a black ribbon and puffed sleeved trimmed with the same black to match the black hairband she had pushed through her curls, letting them out freely.

Another door opened and in strolled Draco and Narcissa who were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed I was here and I daren't move as I felt embarrassed that I was sitting here, on the floor in their foyer, drenched and untidy while I hugged my daughter. So many etiquette rules were being broken. If it weren't for Aurora calling out for her grandmother, I doubt they would have noticed me but they both seemed taken aback by my appearance.

"Good Godric, Hermione is that you?" Draco asked stupidly.

"No, I'm her twin." I rolled my eyes sardonically and Narcissa let out a little laugh. My cheeks flushed instantly, I had totally forgotten she was there.

"Well Ms Granger, you're looking a little wet, would you like to dry off?" She asked and I got to my feet.

"That would be splendid, thank you." I giggled nervously.

"Come on Aurora, let's go and find your grandfather." She smiled and held her hand out to an eager Aurora who bounded across the room towards Narcissa as they left quietly.

"So your Father is alright with her?" I asked bemusedly.

"Amazingly so, he found her causing mischief amongst the House Elves and so we had to come clean." He held his hands up in defence. "Don't worry, he still hasn't come to terms with the fact that you're her Mother but he really does love her. He doesn't let anybody know it but Mother sees these things." He shrugged.

"Well, that was something I never expected to hear."

"Me neither. Now go and dry off, I want to talk to you." He said calmly although I could see in his eyes there was a storm brewing and I winced slightly. What had I done now?

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand, casting a drying charm on my wet clothes and hair. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He strode forward and grabbed my hand, dragging me off into a small room before flinging me in and closing the door behind us.

"What's wrong you ask? Well lets just say you were protecting that bastard's arse after what he did to you!" He exploded and then I remembered. I gave him the memory didn't I, and totally forgotten about it after getting Aurora back. I swallowed hard and looked to see the anger and hurt building up. "Why did you keep this from me until so late?"

"Because I knew you would react like you did and look where it got us!" I shouted. "You hurt him quite badly you know."

"As if I give a rat's arse about what I did to him. He hurt you TWICE. Did you want me to stand there and do nothing?"

"No, you provoked him, none of this would have happened. Besides, you had a secret of your own." I mumbled.

"What?" His eyes darted up to meet mine and I slowly pulled the letter out of my pocket.

"I found this, hidden away in Ron's desk you know." He raised an eyebrow and I handed him the letter which he unfolded and his eyes flickered with recognition.

"So he hid this, did he?" Draco growled.

"Yes."

"And you read it?"

"Yes. It was beautiful." I told him and he scoffed.

"There was no need for it if it didn't change anything. I just needed to make sure I said goodbye so you weren't hurt but that went all wrong didn't it? Because of that fucktard Weasley."

"Yes, but we wouldn't be here now would we?" I asked softly and walked up to his tensing form. I placed a hand on his cheek and I felt him instantly slacken with my touch and his eyes closed before me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, his hot breath warmed my shoulder, where he had buried his face and it felt so right.

"How is your back?" He asked. I remained silent and he broke off from the embrace, holding me at arms length. "Is it that bad?"

I nodded glumly and unbuttoned my blouse, sliding it off my shoulders so it lingered in the crook of my elbow before I turned slowly and gathered my hair so it fell over my shoulder to reveal my mutilated back to him and I heard his sharp intake of breath. The next thing I felt were his feathery kisses on my shoulders and I tilted my head back to lean against his shoulder as he continued his pursuit from my shoulder to my neck.

I turned quickly and pressed my lips to his which took him off-guard and resumed our kiss from a few days prior, the kiss that sent the butterflies wild in my stomach. It started off rather gentle on his part but my unrelenting determination eventually got the better of him and he kissed me back with an equal force, making sure his hands didn't touch my back. He pulled away quickly and began panting.

"We shouldn't do this. Not now, you're still married Hermione. Besides, Aurora will probably want to see you."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not married anymore. I took the divorce papers to Ron before I got here."

"Don't tempt me Hermione. Go and see our daughter." He ordered and I smirked quietly and pulled my shirt back on before I made my way out of the room shortly followed by him. I had him right where I wanted him and he wasn't playing nice. Well, two could play at that game and I was going to enjoy this. He led me into the library where Narcissa and Lucius sat with Aurora as she flicked through a book.

Narcissa smiled warmly at me but Lucius wasn't very impressed that there was a Muggle-born in his library. Narcissa placed her hand reassuringly on his and he diverted his eyes as he watched Aurora flick the page of the book.

"...and there's your Daddy dressing up in my clothes." Giggled Narcissa and even Lucius couldn't help but smirk and I saw Draco flush with embarrassment.

"Thank you Mother, for embarrassing me in front of my one and only child. She will never let me live this down." He groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead and I laughed outright.

"Mommy, come look." Aurora beckoned me through fits of laughter.

I looked questioningly at Draco. "No, I'd rather not." He muttered. I ignored him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the trio crowding around the book. We perched ourselves around Aurora and I made sure to sit away from Lucius but he spoke to me anyway.

"Mrs Weasley, I hope you are finding your visit enjoyable." He spoke politely although I could tell it injured his pride to be addressing a Muggle-born like me.

"Its Miss Granger again now." I corrected him, I was about to offer my thanks but remembering that he was the reason that Ron had found out in the first place, I held my tongue as I pondered upon whether Ron finding out was a bad thing after all.

The tension disintegrated as we spent the rest of the day with Aurora and she basked in the spotlight, enjoying the attention she received from her parents and grandparents. We hadn't been able to spend time with each other as a proper family should since before she went missing and I have to say I missed it, doing the little things you think might never matter which in fact seem to be some of your fondest memories.

Draco, Aurora and I spent most of our day out in the garden after the rain had cleared away, and we had a intense spot of sunshine. Aurora would run around the neatly kept lawn and me and Draco would try to catch her, but she was so quick on her feet that it was almost impossible. The grass was still slightly wet as Draco ran after Aurora and he slipped and fell onto his behind and I of course ran straight into him, toppling over after him. Aurora ran over to us and threw herself into what was quickly becoming a pile-up and we all laughed together.

We tired her out quickly and so after lunch we curled up in one of the libraries and Draco and I took it in turns to read to her. Draco would purposely put on a funny voice as he read out the dialogue of the characters and Aurora would clamp both of her hands over her mouth to try and stifle her laughs while I stared in admiration. This was what bliss was like. I didn't feel like I deserved to be so happy.

We all ate dinner as a family, although Draco had insisted we move to another room because he couldn't stand the dining room and so all five of us ate in one of the lesser parlours and I went out of my way to make sure I kept brushing his leg under the table, he wasn't going to escape me as easily as he did this morning although he seemed indifferent to start with, carefully cutting up Aurora's meat for her whilst my foot ran higher and higher up his leg.

It was rather awkward since Lucius and I didn't get along in the least, but Draco had told me that his Father knew to treat me with respect if he wanted to continue seeing his granddaughter, although he wasn't particularly keen on the idea of course since I was a Mudblood and all. I didn't particularly care, the word had been used so many times that it didn't hurt anymore and blood status just became stupid.

"Aurora, do you want to stay with Daddy tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeshh!" She squealed excitedly through a mouthful of food.

"Aurora!" Narcissa and I scolded her at the same time, before we both burst out into laughter.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Princess." Came Lucius soft voice and my first instinct was to drop my fork. For one, Lucius Malfoy already had a pet name for Aurora which meant he obviously cared for her which I liked. Malfoys looked after their own and Aurora was a Malfoy meaning she was now untouchable, even if she was the only Half-Blooded Malfoy in existence.

Aurora swallowed her food. "I'll stay with Daddy."

We all smiled at her and finished our meal quietly and Lucius and Narcissa separately retired and so Draco and I took Aurora up to bed and settled her in Draco's old nursery which Narcissa was currently thinking of remodelling. We tucked her into her bed and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep as we both sat on top of the covers waiting for her lids to flutter shut. We had completely worn her out, and I was glad because I hadn't seen her happier since before she was taken. We both got up and left the room and Draco shut the door quietly so he wouldn't wake Aurora.

"I'll come back in the morning with some of her clothes." I said.

"Excuse me?" He asked pushing me up against the wall. "You aren't going anywhere, not after the little game you've been playing all day you tease." He growled before he forced his lips to mine and I was in heaven. He lifted both of my legs up and hooked them around his waist as he carried me off down the hall while our lips were still latched onto the other's.

He pushed us through one of the doors and the lamps at the side of the bed came to life. With a few long strides we were at the edge of the bed and he laid me down gently being careful of my back which was still slightly irritated but felt a lit better. He dived onto the bed after me, kissing his way up my neck, sucking gently on my pulse point making me writhe a little beneath him as he made his way to my lips and I accepted him wholly. I wanted this. I needed this. I'd been so long without this.

He groaned and pulled away. "How long has it been since someone has made love to you?" He whispered into my neck.

"Over five years." I admitted craning my neck to give him better access.

"Well lets rectify that."

I pulled him to me so I was mere centimetres from his face. "Do it." I commanded him and put my lips back to his again. His hands ran slowly down my sides until they reached the hem of my shirt and he snaked inside brushing his soft hands against my scarred skin until they reached my breasts which puckered in response to his touches.

I could feel the desire again, a feeling I was eager to welcome back into my life and so I wrapped my legs around him, forcing them down trying to get him closer to me and it worked miracles. I could feel his hardened length pressing into my centre through our jeans and it was touching just the right spot. I bit my lip slightly, he sensed this and began slowly moving, creating friction between our clothes.

I hummed in approval at the glorious circular movements his hips were making against mine as he delved further into my mouth, conveying his need and desperation for me and I reciprocated whole-heartedly. I had forgotten all about what happened with Ron, I just wanted to enjoy the sensations he was creating within me, the mere memory of how he used to be able to make me feel overwhelmed me and I was so ready for him.

I flipped us over and began impatiently tearing at his shirt, struggling with the last few buttons until he chuckled and helped me out. I shoved his now open shirt off his shoulders and began to run my hands all over his chest again, the chest I knew and loved. I tugged at my own blouse, ignoring it when it brushed against one of the irritable spots on my back and finally pulling it over my head to reveal my naked chest to him. I couldn't wear a bra because it had irritated me, and I felt rather self conscious in front of him again.

I had changed quite a bit, physically over the past five years mainly due to childbirth which made my self-confidence plummeting, especially since Ron would never take the time to compliment my appearance or anything. I wasn't vain, but it was nice to be reassured sometimes. Draco didn't look disgusted, thank Merlin, in fact his eyes widened slightly and he pulled me in closer and took me into his mouth while I raked my hands through his hair.

I reached backwards to try and find the waistband of his trousers and I fumbled about with his belt buckle so I could slide them down his legs with ease which I had managed quickly and since I was feeling rather bold, I took his boxer shorts with them and gripped his length in the palm of my hand causing his breathing to hitch slightly before he let out a moan. Daringly, I swiped my thumb over the top and swirled the little drop of liquid around his length before I began pumping vigorously.

He broke his mouth away from mine. "Stop, or I'll be done before we get to the fun part." He smirked and flipped us over pulling me in for another heated kiss to my lips and then moving away, he left a trail of kisses down my neck, chest, and navel, until he reached the waistband of my trousers which he hastily unbuttoned and pulled off my legs shortly followed my my knickers.

He slowly opened my legs and murmured something about wanting to taste me and he dove down and attacked my centre. I sighed at the sensation, as his tongue and warm breath caressed all of my sensitive points, lapping up my juices as he slipped a finger into my silky folds. The feeling was foreign, but it wasn't at all as bad as I had imagined it to be with my memories haunting me. Instead I was eager and enjoying every minute of it as I wiggled my hips against his touch trying to find some relief. I shuddered in anticipation as I readied myself for my climax, but it didn't come because he sensed it too and withdrew so all of the tension built up began to slip away.

I growled in frustration as I curled my fingers around his neck and pressed his face to mine, tasting myself on his lips. "Do it. Do it now." I rasped and brought him down for another kiss again. I didn't want to lose the promise of that last climax, I was going to get it. He slowly put himself inside of me and I sighed at the feeling of being filled again, properly. He didn't move for a moment and so I revelled in the feel of him inside of me again.

"Do you want me to move?" He grinned wickedly.

"Yes." I said sternly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" I almost shouted.

"Pardon?"

"YES, I WANT YOU TO MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I cried rolling my head about on the pillows. Who knew Draco could be wicked in bed? I must say, it did arouse me even more that he wanted me to beg for it. He took pity and so painfully slowly, he moved out and back in again and we both exhaled slowly at the rush of sensations. He continued thrusting, hitting that one sweet spot on my inner walls and when I felt my climax approaching he stopped moving again.

"God damn it!" I swore wriggling about beneath him as I felt it slip away again.

"Now you'll think twice about teasing me. It's rather uncomfortable to try and hold a decent conversation at dinner with a raging hard on you know." He chuckled.

"Let me come." I pleaded.

"I'll think about it." He smirked and began to move again, but this time I had a plan. With all the force I could muster, I rolled us both over so I was on top of him. I pinned his wrists down so he couldn't possibly deny me this time, and began moving at my own leisure throwing my head back in ecstasy as I felt a cataclysmic orgasm approaching. He began cursing avidly and moaning beneath me as I rode him for my pleasure and simply by taking in his face as he revelled in the throes of passion I came undone and my orgasm was sent, ripping through me and I cried out loudly. The previous tension had built up to produce this mother of all orgasms and it was so intense it triggered his own release shortly after me.

Exhausted, I loosened my grasp on his wrists and collapsed onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, how'd you find that? Seeking your own pleasure once in a while."

"I...you...oh my..." I panted to which he chuckled.

"Stay with me."

"Sure." I breathed out.

"No, I mean stay with me forever."

I didn't need to speak my answer in words because I'm sure that the kiss more than told him my answer shortly followed by a second round of love making, and our third, fourth...


	82. Epilogue

_Well guys, its been a long run and I've had real fun writing this story even if it is my first one. I am working on a few more Dramione plots in my head so this isn't the end of me! I'd like to thank all of you guys who've been supporting me the whole way, you've really encouraged me along with this one and I'd like to say a special thanks to some of my frequent reviewers:_

**angelmarie85**

**Jasmineprnc**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite**

**HPandHGgirl2**

**viola1701e**

_You guys always made me smile with your reviews. I dedicate the epilogue to you guys. And without further ado, the 80th and final instalment of 'Draco's Devotion'_

* * *

(Hermione POV)

I did stay with Draco. And life together with him and Aurora was all I could have ever hoped for. Over the first few weeks of life back together, we more than made up for our five years without each other, and I managed to completely overcome the fear Ron had implanted within me of physical intimacy and Draco made sure that a day never went by without paying special attention to me.

And that is how it went until we had the shocking piece of news that I was pregnant again which neither of us could believe. The Healers had told me it was a very minimal chance I would ever conceive again after Aurora but somehow the unthinkable happened. Draco must have some strong swimmers in there. Of course he was overjoyed at the prospect of a second baby and Lucius and Narcissa were even more so at the idea of another grandchild.

Lucius and I had come to terms with each other, although it had taken time since I refused to speak with him until he eventually apologised for his previous behaviour to me and I couldn't stay too mad at him because he was surprisingly brilliant with Aurora. He was even more protective than Draco during my second pregnancy, the whole house was on high alert whenever I was around as we all knew how slim my chances were and so I was practically under house arrest until the Healers were certain I would carry the child full term.

Draco had not long found out when he proposed to me properly and we married fairly quickly to legitimise both of our children, Aurora and I both changed our name to Malfoy and I discarded Granger completely because we both wore out new name as a token of pride for who we were, Aurora more than I, who would insist she have _our_ family crest in her bedroom.

Draco quit work not long after we were married so he could be there for every moment of the second pregnancy since he missed out on Aurora's making him all the more eager to act upon my whims and cravings, getting extremely nervous at the tiniest symptoms like minor backaches or morning sickness, but he was ever the doting husband and father.

Even though Draco had told me he didn't approve of it, I had saved Ron the embarrassment of having to deal with the papers because of everything that had happened between the two of us, as a kind of peace offering. Besides, I wasn't comfortable with the whole world knowing about what happened, it was rather embarrassing for me as well as Ron but I wasn't doing it for his sake, but my own sanity and peace of mind. He married Sophie to everyone's surprise but I couldn't care less because I was happier than Ron ever could have made me.

Our second child was born on April 22nd, 2004. Another daughter much to the shock of Narcissa who swore that it had been generations since the Malfoy's had had not one, but two daughters consecutively but Draco and Lucius couldn't care about that at all. Draco had been quite scared when I went into labour and I spent the entire time yelling at him about how he was never going to come near me with his penis again much to the amusement of the entire fifth floor of St Mungo's who heard my abysmal screeching.

It was all worth it when he held our second little girl in his arms though. Pandora Elizabeth Malfoy. Draco had chosen her first name and against the family tradition of constellations, he chose Greek Mythology instead to honour my parents' tradition and I had chosen Elizabeth for Anne's daughter.

But we didn't stop there. No, we had a further two unexpected pregnancies. After Pandora we had our firstborn son, who Lucius and Narcissa begged us to name Scorpius after the family tradition of constellations and surprisingly it was Draco who needed convincing more than I. I thought it quite a nice idea and only when I demonstrated to Draco the true extent of pregnancy hormones did he finally relent and although he didn't admit it, we all knew he liked the name but was too proud to admit it.

Then our last editions to the already full household were the biggest surprise yet. The twins. Both gurgling baby girls. Draco and I named one each to even out the scores and we ended up with a Corabel and an Isadora. Draco picked Isadora to honour his cousin Dora and so I wanted something that sounded similar but had the same rarity. But my my, a household full of five children was a hard job but we loved every single minute of it, you never got bored that was for sure.

* * *

It was sad to see each of our children go off to Hogwarts and today we were finally sending off the twins and we walked the platform together much like we had when Draco and myself were only young children and I can remember the anticipation of finally going off to Hogwarts, getting sorted, making friends and learning magic. It was almost 30 years ago now but I still remember almost everything that happened there, they were the some of the best days of my life, second only to the days I would spend with the whole family.

Aurora was now 21. She, unsurprisingly had been sorted into Slytherin like her Father but she, like me had shown enthusiasm in her learning and knowledge although she did make time for mischief especially with the boy who she was now engaged to, Matthew Nott. Draco had been furious when he found out and had lectured her for days on end about how there would be no relations of that kind until she was 30 at least and I couldn't help but giggle at his over-protectiveness but I didn't blame him because he only wanted the best for his eldest daughter but he couldn't fathom the idea that she was growing up. Draco swore to me each year that we watched Aurora grow that she was turning physically into a miniature me but all I could see by the way she acted and conducted herself was Draco.

Pandora was in her Sixth Year now and McGonagall was grooming her into taking the Head Girl position. Yes, McGonagall had sworn to me that she was going to wait to meet each of the Malfoy brood before she retired which I though was sweet but she would tell me each year that Pandora was exceedingly smart, just like I was and she was fully dedicated with her work. She was a Ravenclaw, and she was as smart as they come. Out of all my children, I would say she was the most like me. She had all of my colourings, the brown hair and eyes but Draco had made a little contribution in there and his genes ensures her hair wasn't a frantic mess like my own, it was dead straight naturally which many girls envied her wouldn't take an interest in boys like Aurora would and she like to intellectually challenge her possible matches rather than try and look good which scared off any potentials that Narcissa suggested. Although we all knew that James Potter had the eye for our Pandora. Draco hated the idea telling me she was far too good for the likes of a Potter and I would roll my eyes at him but I secretly thought James and Pandora would be wonderful together, of course they were only friends for now but he brought the shyness out of her and for being a smart girl, she was oblivious to the torch that James carried for her.

Scorpius, I'm glad to say was a mini-Draco inside and out. I think the Malfoy genes must really have kicked in when it came to male children because you really couldn't tell the difference between little Scorp and Draco's baby pictures and it astounded me. Scorp would observe his Father and Grandfather and the way they behaved, he would smirk to match their smirks and think up his own snarky comments from a young age although he was a Momma's boy and he was especially close to his Grandmother. Scorpius too was a Slytherin and Aurora was thrilled when she could finally have a sibling in her house to watch over because she was dismayed when Pandora got Ravenclaw but they never let house rivalry between them because Aurora was Pandora's best friend in reality, Pandora would rush to her in her time of need. Scorp was in Fourth Year and he was a ladies man, just like his Father and it was something I was currently trying to root out of him but to no avail, he was a natural flirt and so I made Draco give him the sex talk many times over before he went back this year since Draco was this age when he lost his virginity and so I wasn't taking any chances.

Then finally the twins who were like Polar opposites. You never would have thought they were sisters if you had just met them except from the give away which was their colouring, and were they ever the mischief makers. Corabel had Draco's colouring except her platinum hair was as bushy as mine was and Merlin did she hate it, she had the Malfoy temper on her also, a simple slip of the tongue on Lily Potter's part and Corabel would bite her poor little head off. She may have been short-tempered but she was a conniving little madam and she was the hardest of the brood to tame due to her mercurial personality. She loved Quidditch like Scorp and Aurora and was exceptional at it after Draco's persistent training with them however she was a social butterfly, she would spend all of her time picking out an outfit that flattered her which Narcissa was more than happy to help with whilst I would roll my eyes and leave her to it. All of our children were incredibly smart and our smartest was by far Pandora but Corabel was our only child who disliked learning and Narcissa had told me it was like that for Draco at this age. Due to the differences in our personalities, Corabel and I would often clash but after venting to Aurora, she would come in crying and apologise. She was the most difficult of our children, but I wasn't going to give up just yet, there was still hope for her.

Isadora had straight blonde hair like Narcissa and she had Draco's eyes too, like Corabel although Isadora was more introverted in comparison to Corabel. She liked her learning and was good at it, she wasn't dedicated as much as Pandora was but she still enjoyed learning and I enjoyed teaching her. While Pandora would always have her nose stuck in a book full of facts, Isadora was more of a daydreamer and would always be absorbed in a novel. She was the only one of the five of them who could play the piano as well as I since all the others hadn't expressed an interest besides her. She was the baby of the lot of them but she was more mature than Scorp and Cora. She would stick about with Pandora when everybody went out to play Quidditch in the gardens and she absolutely adored her Uncle Harry. She would sit there for hours on end and listen to him recount the stories of when we were both Horcrux hunting while we should have been in our Seventh Year, she would love to listen to stories about how Draco and I got together and would always stare bright-eyed into space as she day-dreamed.

It was walking along Platform Nine and Three Quarters, with my hand in Draco's surrounded by our children that I thought about how incredibly lucky I had been to have lived such a wonderful life. After 16 years of marriage to Draco, we were still as in love as we had been back when we were in our Hogwarts days, he never failed to send the butterflies wild or to make me smile even when I was at my lowest. He would always be the one who filled my dreams and the one I never ever slept without, even when we would fight which was quite often in our first years of marriage I wouldn't ever go to bed mad at him because after five years of being without him I never took him for granted.

If someone would have told me all those years ago that right now I would be standing on this Platform as the wife of Draco Malfoy as we accompanied our five children to the train, I would have thought them mad and seriously recommended that they visit St Mungo's, but even through all of the low points in my life. I wouldn't have had it any other way at all.

"Merlin, look at us. We're just like the Weasley's but with money." Draco chuckled and I slapped his arm playfully as the children caught sight of Harry, James, Lily and Albus and idly made their way over.

"Well, that's your problem Mister. If you'd kept your trouser snake tamed we would have had more control over this situation." I scolded him.

"My trouser snake is tamed dear wife, just not when it comes to you." He whispered as he nuzzled my neck. "Besides, if it was tame you wouldn't be able to look forward to my spontaneity."

"Hmm, I do like the sound of that. However, we need to put the children on the train first. Come on, and make sure you're polite to James, he can't help it that he likes Pandora."

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised I mean she looks just like her Mother, and her Mother is gorgeous so it makes sense. Besides, no Malfoy child of mine would ever be deemed unattractive." He said proudly, eyeing the children who were swarming around Harry.

"Merlin forbid." I smirked. We walked over to the many many children who were swarming Harry, all of the offspring of the Golden Trio which totalled in 10 overall with Ron's two, Rose and Hugo and that was small compared to the Weasley Christmas Parties, it seems that Draco and I were not the only two who liked spontaneity based on the amount of babies.

We exchanged greetings and I couldn't give my eyes a rest as they constantly scanned the crowd to make sure I could see all of my five and that they were in range and out of trouble but that was when the whistle blew and it was time to start loading the children onto the train. Of course Aurora didn't have to go anymore but she still came to the platform with us as a matter of tradition and besides, she was lonely when all of her siblings left for the year and now the twins were going too, but she would be marrying Matthew soon and hopefully she would cope a little better without them.

Pandora of course was the first to come and say her goodbyes, she was eager to get onto the train and resume her studies. She embraced me first and I stroked her silky chestnut locks between my fingers.

"Do well this year, Sweetheart. You always do, you know where we are when you need us and make sure you come back for holidays!" I commanded as I pulled her into me again. "You're the oldest Malfoy at Hogwarts so I need you to look after the twins, Isadora especially." I murmured and she nodded and moved onto Draco.

"Make sure that Potter doesn't come near you this year." He snapped.

"Dad, please. He's just my friend." She reassured him.

"Right, try telling him that. No daughter of mine will be seen cavorting with a mere Potter."

"Of course I won't." She said withdrawing the chain she had around her neck which was a pendant we had bought for her with our crest on it. Draco simply liked the idea to fend off any potential boyfriends, he was already losing one of his little girls to another man and he couldn't stand it, not being the main man in little Aurora's life anymore but she had Matthew now and he was slowly coming to terms with it.

"'Atta girl" He said hugging her one last time before she turned and boarded the train.

Scorpius stumbled over next and I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, please, my friends are watching." He mumbled and I laughed and planted an even sloppier kiss to his cheeks. No baby of mine would grow too old for motherly affection and he would learn it the hard way.

"Son, remember what we talked about."

"Oh God, Dad. Please, not here." He spluttered embarrassed.

"Just keep it in your trousers, you won't be making a grandfather out of me yet while I'm still young." He chuckled.

"Sure dad, you keep telling yourself that." He said indifferently.

"Cheeky shit." He chuckled. "Focus on your studies, girls can come later." He warned him and sent him off with a final hug.

"Language, Draco." I scolded him. "Just because you have no mouth filter doesn't mean you need to violate our children's innocence."

"Scorpius is anything but innocent, Love."

"I know, but I'd still like to think he is." I sighed.

I was taken aback by an almighty force rushing towards my middle. I looked down to see Isadora clamped around my waist.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go." She sobbed.

"Ugh, Isadora you're such a baby." Corabel scolded as she strolled over.

"Oi you, little Madam. Leave your sister alone." Draco warned her.

"What? She's never going to make it into Slytherin the rate she's going!" Corabel protested.

"Cora darling, it doesn't matter what house you get put in because we'll always be here and proud of you." I spoke softly.

"Except Hufflepuff." Draco cut in before he and Corabel started chuckling quietly to themselves.

I gently pried my daughters hands from around my waist. "Come on baby, look at Mommy. We'll always be an owl away and we'll owl you every day if you want. You should be excited! Hogwarts were some of the best days of my life!" I told her and she stopped crying but her lip was still quivering through her glossy silver eyes.

Draco groaned as he lifted Isadora up into his arms and it amazed me how he still had the strength to lift her. "Look at me Princess." He said to her as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Mommy's right, you're going to have so much fun that you'll forget about how much you miss home pretty quickly. Besides, you'll have Pandy and Scorp to look after you and we'll send you letters every day. It'll be Christmas before you know it and you can come back home." He said enthusiastically and it seemed to do the trick.

"Come on Dora, we're going to be late!" Corabel urged and so Draco let Isadora down gently and the two ran hand in hand to board the train and find a compartment. The platform was full of teary eyed parents who were waving goodbye to their children and I saw Aurora speaking with her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I took Draco's hand as the train pulled away from the station and began searching through each of the windows to see if I could see our lot.

Then towards the back of one of the carriages I saw all four of them each struggling to make their faces seen from outside of the window as they waved frantically at me and Draco. I blew kisses back in their direction and we stood there together, with my head on his shoulder until the train was out of sight.

* * *

_Just to make something clear. I didn't name one of the daughters after myself, just my pen name. Gotta admit though, the name's quite pretty in my opinion anyway. Since my name is kinda boring. So yeah, that's it and I can't believe it! I was practically crying at the end of the chapter and as soon as it was done I felt a void. I'm a very sad lonely woman, I know but hey, I suffer from Dramione withdrawal much like you guys must do! Thank you for reading, you guys have been great. _

_Over and out. _

_Corabel x_


End file.
